Eyes of a Tiger
by LittleReporterGirl
Summary: Follow the story of young Abigail Abby Prewett through her days at Hogwarts. There is murder, loss, friendship, and, most importantly, love. If you liked my story "Dreams" you'll love this! Please Read and Review! I thrive off of reviews!
1. Year 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! I should warn you, this is going to be a LONG fanfic, so if you don't have patience, you don't have to read it. I don't blame you for clicking the back button and forgetting it even exists, go on do it…for those of you who decided to stick around, get ready to read this awesome story. Well, I think it's awesome, but as I am the writer, that's rather biased. And now I am rambling. Anywho, if you liked my fanfic "Dreams" you'll LOVE this one…well, okay, so I can't GUARANTEE you'll love it, but I loved writing it and supposedly that's all that matters. Anywho, I'll shut up now and let you read it. Thanks for sticking with me you guys and I promise to respond to all reviews. Positive and negative reviews are accepted and appreciated. Thanks readers! Oh and yeah, I know it is **_**kinda **_**like "Dreams" but I've expanded on some of my ideas and…well it's NOT the same, that's my point. Thanks.**

**~TheVampyre13**

_**Prologue**_

_I was extremely excited about getting my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. I knew I would get one soon. My mom was a witch and my stepfather was a wizard. Mother assured me my biological father was a wizard, too. There's no way I could have ended up a Squib. The way I was raised, Squibs were almost as bad as Muggle-borns. It was all about purebloods in my family. My mother had been a Death Eater long before I was born. When Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord, she and my stepfather moved with my older sister Mary and myself to Diagon Alley to open a bookstore. I was only a year old at the time, so I don't remember it. They had tried to put the past behind them and forget all about the Dark Lord. That was, perhaps, their biggest mistake. _

_The apartment where we lived was directly above my parent's bookstore. There was a ladder with which you could climb up onto the roof. Every day for a week, I sat up there, staring at the sky, wondering when the owl would come with my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. _

_Finally it came. I remember the morning vividly. The early morning sky was tinged pink by the rising sun. The air was fresh and clear. It was going to be a beautiful day. I was sitting cross-legged on the roof, staring at the sky when I saw it. The faint speck of an owl on the horizon. I let out an excited whoop and got to my feet. The owl got closer and closer. She was a beautiful tawny owl with bright yellow eyes. She landed on my shoulder and dropped the letter into my hand._

"_Thank you," I said to the bird, smiling. The bird let out a hoot and then took off. I read the letter quickly, though I knew what it said already. I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Excited as any kid my age would be I hurried back downstairs to our apartment to show my parents. That's when I saw that the door was halfway open. It hadn't been like that an hour ago when my sister, Mary, left to go hang out with her friends. Almost immediately, a feeling of dread washed over me. Something bad was going to happen. The very air seemed angry. The letter in my hand almost fell to the floor. _

_I pushed the door open cautiously. Almost immediately, I was thrown against the wall by a powerful spell. The door slammed closed. I could see two figures, but they were robed in black and had their hoods up so I couldn't see their faces. My parents were on the floor. Mother had many bruises and was struggling against an invisible force to get to her wand a few feet away. My stepfather was bleeding heavily from a wound on his head and not entirely conscious, on the floor behind Mother. They both seemed frightened, as if they knew what was going to happen._

"_Bind the girl's hands," hissed one of the figures, "And make her watch."_

"_This is their punishment for thinking they can forget the Dark Lord," said the one who had his wand raised to me. My hands were bound suddenly, not with rope, but with barbed wire. I struggled to free my hands and cried out when I felt the cold metal dig into my flesh. One of the figures laughed coldly as blood began to pour from my hands. Then they both turned to my parents, leaving me immobilized against the wall. The first figure raised his wand and shouted "Crucio!". Mother screamed and writhed in pain, tortured by some invisible force. _

_I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what they would do next. I heard a wand whoosh through the air and I felt something hot strike my face, leaving a gash that hurt so bad I screamed._

"_You keep your eyes open and WATCH," commanded the second figure, "They deserve this."_

_I wished now more than ever that I had a wand…but I was too young. Blood was pouring from the wound on my face. I couldn't even open my left eye. I focused all of my energy on hating the two strangers, wanting them to die, to keep myself from thinking of the pain. Power emanated from my body suddenly and blasted the two men. They were knocked off guard, but only for a few seconds. My mother was inches from her wand by the time they got her back under control. The second figure had turned to me and raised his wand. Barbed wire appeared around my neck and legs, pinning me to the wall without the use of the other spell. I didn't dare move now. The second figure raised his wand and the barbed wire began to tighten…_

"_Leave the girl," hissed the first figure, "We have to finish these two off _now. _Someone's coming."_

_They both turned to my parents and raised their wands._

"_Avada Kedavra!" they cried simultaneously. Green light filled the room, almost blinding me, but not so much that I didn't see my parents go flying backwards. They landed with a hard thud._

"_Let's go," said the first figure and with a loud pop, they both disappeared. _

_I heard running footsteps on the stairs. My 16-year-old sister, Mary, and two full-grown wizards I didn't know burst into the room to find me pinned to the wall with barbed wire. My mother and stepfather's corpses lay motionless on the floor. _

**YEAR 1**

**Chapter 1 (**_**A New Home)**_

I let out a sigh as I got off the train. I lifted my suitcase up so it wouldn't get in the mud. It was raining. I looked around, curious to see if I was being met by anyone. When I saw no one at all, I began to walk down the road in search of the address the wizard lawyer had hastily scribbled down on a piece of paper. I was nothing but a waste of time to him. Because of him and his hastening, I was now going to live with a man I had never, to my knowledge, even met.

It was a shabby little Muggle village that disgusted me. There was an immense hull of what once was a mill, shadowing the small, shabby houses. The street was a dirt road, so everything was muddy because of the rain. I passed by a dirty river that flowed along overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. How anyone that my mother had once been friends with could possibly live here was beyond me. How any decent wizard could live anywhere close to this village was beyond me.

I walked along rows and rows of houses, checking street signs and getting very annoyed with the lack of good directions. Finally I found the street called Spinner's End, over which the chimney of the mill seemed more prominent. I passed a number of boarded and broken windows. To my relief, the street was empty, if anyone lived here at all. It was hard to tell. It was nighttime so anyone who lived there was probably locked safe in their homes, oblivious to my 11-year-old self struggling up the muddy road in search of a man I knew nothing about. All I knew was that he had supposedly been friends with my mother a long time ago, he lived at Spinner's End, and he was all I had in this world as of a week ago.

My sister wasn't with me. Trudging up the muddy road I thought of her and clenched my jaw. She was sixteen years old, but given extenuating circumstances, she had been allowed to find a job and her own place to live. They didn't judge her a fit guardian for me, however, and after a week spent at The Leaky Cauldron waiting on the Ministry of Magic to do their digging into my family history, trying to find a relative who would take me, I had been sent here. I had no living relatives, it turned out, and the only thing they had was a will my mother had written years ago that named someone I did not know as her beneficiary.

Finally I came to the house at the end of the road. It wasn't much to look at, as simple as the Muggle houses surrounding it. A single light was on in one of the downstairs windows. I trudged up to the door and knocked as loudly as I could given my injuries. The wounds on my hands hadn't healed yet and were tightly wrapped. The gash over my eye, which had taken forever to stop bleeding, had been clumsily healed by the lawyer. There was a bad scar over my eye now, but I could still see.

The door was opened by a greasy-haired, pale-faced man wearing all black. His expression showed mild disinterest.

"You must be Abigail Prewett," he said to me.

"Are you Severus Snape?" I inquired.

"I am. Come inside," he replied, stepping aside to let me in. The house wasn't much to look at on the inside either. I stepped directly into a small sitting room, which had a cell-like quality to it. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old leather. There was a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table which stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by the candle-filled light hanging from the ceiling. It had a distinct, rarely lived-in feel to it.

An old copy of the Evening Prophet was laying on the table. One of the headlines clearly read: **"Suspicious Deaths: Julia Prewett and Tommy Rivers found dead!". **I clenched my fists, which made my injuries from the barbed wire hurt. Snape gestured that I take a seat on the couch and I did so.

"Your mother and I were good friends. However, we haven't spoken in many years," he said to me as he walked towards the table. He waved his wand and a pitcher, along with two cups, appeared there. He poured a cup of what looked like warm apple cider and handed it to me. I accepted it and sipped it quietly. Warmth spread through my rain-soaked body.

"If you were Mother's friend, why I have I never heard of or met you?" I inquired boldly.

"Didn't I just say we hadn't spoken in years?" he replied coolly. I was surprised at his coolness, his attitude…his lack of empathy for me, despite the fact that I had just lost my parents. Everyone I had seen within the last week had coddled me, treated me like a helpless child…even the lawyer brought me ice cream the few times I saw him. I was slightly intrigued by this Snape, and a little annoyed at his lack of compassion. I was not beyond back-talking either.

"You would think, if she saw fit to name you beneficiary on her will, she would have mentioned you at some point in time," I retorted hotly, choosing to look around his house disdainfully rather than look at him, "…Not much for cleaning, are you?"

For a moment he looked as if he would quite like to hit me. Then his expression cleared.

"Julia and I were friends once. A very long time ago, when we were young. We grew apart, however. I don't think we've spoken in eleven years," he said calmly. His calmness annoyed me. Everything about him annoyed me. His house annoyed me, the town he lived in annoyed me, his voice annoyed me, and his cold black eyes annoyed me. I drained the glass of cider and handed it to him. He set it on the table. He walked over to once of the bookshelves and showed me a secret passageway.

"The spare room has been set up for you. It's not much," he said with a shrug, "Up the stairs, first room on the left. Bathroom is right across the hall. My room is at the end of the hall and the door is always locked."

I inclined my head slightly, getting to my feet. I picked up my suitcase and without another word, headed upstairs.

The room was empty except for a plain wooden bed with clean white bed sheets and a wooden dresser with a mirror. I tossed my suitcase unceremoniously on the floor. I didn't even change out of my wet clothes, just kicked off my muddy shoes before collapsing onto the bed. I curled myself into a ball. From where I lay on the bed I could see my reflection in the mirror. I looked pitiful.

"I'm not going to cry," I promised myself aloud, "I may hate it here, but it's better than being homeless."

Then the reality of everything came crashing down on me. There was no one left in the world who really cared what happened to me. Sure everyone had felt sympathetic about the death of my parents, but in reality I was nothing but a waste of their time. The lawyer I had been assigned, the Ministry workers who had searched for my relatives, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron who had to tend to me while I stayed there…and now there was this man, this Severus Snape, who was to be my guardian, who felt no empathy for me, who I hated almost as much as I hated my sister. He was all I had left in this world.

I awoke the next morning stiff and sore from sleeping in my wet clothes. I was also in a foul mood, which is always a bad way to wake up. I tried not thinking of anything as I dug through my suitcase to find clean clothes. I dressed in Muggle clothes- black jeans and a black T-shirt. Somehow the color just seemed appropriate. When I was dressed I looked in the mirror. My black hair was curly from having been wet and I pushed it behind my ears, too uncaring to find a brush. My eyes, one blue, one green were dull. I was used to my abnormal eyes. My gaze fell to the scar over my left eye, my blue eye. It stood out badly against my naturally pale skin. I ran my fingers slowly over the affliction as if I could somehow erase it. No such luck. I turned away from my reflection and made my way downstairs.

Snape was sitting at the table, reading the _Daily Prophet _and drinking pumpkin juice. He barely glanced at me when I entered the room.

"If you want breakfast, you'll have to find something yourself," he said, waving his hand carelessly towards what I assumed was the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, which was also incredibly plain. Refrigerator, cabinets…almost no food. After some rummaging I found a bagel and went to sit at the table with Snape to eat. I didn't like the fact that his attention was on the paper, not on me.

"Why is your house so empty?" I asked coolly, taking a bite of my bagel. He didn't even glance up at me.

"I am only here a few months out of the year. I teach Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry," he replied, still reading the paper.

"Oh. No one told me you were a teacher…I'm supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year…"

"I am well aware. You need to get your school things," he said. It was a statement, not a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Very well. We can go to Diagon Alley today," he said dismissively.

**Chapter 2 (**_**Diagon Alley)**_

If there was one place I didn't want to ever have to go again it was Diagon Alley. If there had been any way at all possible for me to avoid it, I would have. Unfortunately, it was the only place we could go to get school supplies.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo Powder before?" Snape asked me.

"Of course," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Good. That is how we'll be getting to Diagon Alley. Go upstairs and get your list of Hogwarts things."

Unable to do anything else, I obeyed. When I came back downstairs, the list tucked into my jeans pocket, Snape was standing beside the fireplace was a pouch of glittering green Floo Powder. He said nothing, merely offered me the pouch first. I took a fistfull of the powder and tossed it into the fire. The fire roared and I stepped into the warmth of the flames.

"Diagon Alley," I said clearly. The flames whirled around me and within seconds I stepped out of the grate in The Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the barkeeper who had helped take care of me, greeted me.

"Back so soon, Abby?" he said from the bar.

"Going to buy my school things, Tom, with my guardian. He should be right along," I said, looking at the fireplace I had stepped out of. The fire roared a second time and Snape stepped out. A nervous-looking man wearing a turban around his head approached us almost as soon as Snape stepped out.

"H-hello there, S-Severus. H-have you h-heard the n-news?" stuttered the Professor. The stutter irritated me beyond belief.

"What news would that be, Quirrel?" Snape asked, his tone cold.

"H-Harry P-Potter. He was h-here earlier. C-caused q-quite a c-crowd," replied the man who was Quirrel.

"Isn't that interesting," Snape said in a voice that sounded as if he thought it was anything but, "Quirrel, this is Abigail Prewett. Abigail, this is Professor Quirrel. He teaches at Hogwarts."

I could tell Snape was only using this introduction as a change of subject, but I shrugged it off.

"P-Prewett, eh? M-must be J-Julia's daughter, right? T-terrible thing that h-happened," Quirrel stuttered, "S-so, you're s-staying with S-Severus, eh, Abigail?"

"Everyone just calls me Abby," I said quickly, "and yes."

"We must be going, Quirrel. We have much to do," Snape said, motioning for me to follow him.

I knew where the passage into Diagon Alley was and had used it many times before so I wasn't surprised when Snape tapped the brick with his wand and made the magical gateway appear.

"Our first stop should be Gringott's. I have a key to a vault that the lawyer gave me. He said it was everything Mother had saved for me to get my school things," I said to Snape. He inclined his head and walked up the cobbled streets towards Gringott's, the wizard bank.

I had gone in the bank only once before when I was young. The goblins had scared me then, so serious and dangerous-looking. I had held tight to my sister's hand the whole time. This time around, I was not afraid of the goblins. Snape walked up to one of the goblins desks.

"Abigail Prewett wishes to make a withdrawal," he said to the goblin. The goblin glanced at him then looked down at me.

"Have you your key, miss?" he asked me. I nodded my head numbly and handed him the small silver key the lawyer had given me. The goblin smiled at me kindly and took the key.

"Follow me, please," he said to us.

The goblin led us to a cart which took us, at an extremely fast pace, to Vault 667. He inserted the key and the heavy door swung forward. A good amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were piled up. It wasn't a fortune, but it was more money than I had ever seen in once place before. Snape told me not to take too much. He recommended a good amount and, since I agreed that it was a good amount, I put the exact amount in the bag. After a moments consideration I put one extra Knut into the bag. Snape looked mildly irritated by my minor defiance but didn't say anything.

When we left the bank I pulled the list out of my pocket and looked at it for the first time since I had gotten the envelope the day my parents died.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

_Of _**WITCHCRAFT **_and_** WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk

_A history of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide in Self-protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Snape seemed content just to follow me around while I gathered the things I would need. My first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get my school uniform. Snape waited outside while the unnaturally cheerful woman measured me and fitted me for my robes. I was glad to leave that shop and head towards the Cauldron Shop to get a pewter cauldron. When I had purchased the cauldron I put my other bag in it. The more shops I visited, the fuller and heavier my cauldron became. It was difficult to hold because my hands still hurt badly. Snape didn't even offer to carry it for me.

I was making an attempt to walk faster than Snape as we headed towards Flourish and Blotts to get my schoolbooks. I rounded a corner too fast and crashed headfirst into a girl. We both went crashing to the ground and the contents of my cauldron spilled all over the ground.

"Ow, what the-?" the girl began, then she looked me over, "You crashed into me."

"Sorry," I replied with a half-smile, "I didn't see you."

"It's okay," she replied with a shrug, "Want some help?"

I nodded and the girl helped me gather up the contents of my cauldron before they were trampled. The girl was slightly taller than me. She had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She was dressed in brightly-colored Muggle clothes- blue jeans, a bright pink top, and bright pink shoes.

"My name's Brandy, by the way," she said to me as she picked up the last bag and put it in my cauldron, "Brandy Spyres."

"I'm Abby Prewett. Nice to meet you, Brandy," I replied.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way to Flourish and Blotts to get my books."

"Cool. I could totally go with you. It's my first year, too. I'm really excited."

"Sure you can come with me," I said, "In fact, I'd enjoy the company."

Brandy and I talked the rest of the way to Flourish and Blotts. At one point she leaned close to me and whispered.

"Who is that guy in black skulking behind you?" she asked me.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. …he's also my guardian," I replied after consideration.

"He's kinda creepy," she whispered back. I nodded my head in silent agreement.

Flourish and Blotts was now the only bookstore in Diagon Alley. They had been in competition with my parents bookstore for years. I wondered what would happen to all the books in my parents bookstore. I would have asked Snape, but Brandy was standing there. I didn't want my new friend to know about my parents just yet.

We went in Flourish and Blotts and Brandy and I found our books together. We went up to the counter and paid for them.

"Check it out," Brandy said, perusing one of her books eagerly, "_The Dark Forces: A Guide in Self-protection. _How cool is that?"

She had found a picture of a werewolf, mid-transfiguration.

"Very cool," I agreed, though my eyes had found themselves browsing through _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger. There were potions for everything…and poisons. Poisons sounded fun to me. Brandy and I would have stood there all day looking at our books, but Snape cleared his throat impatiently.

"You need to get your wand, Abigail," Snape said to me, "We should go to Ollivander's."

"It's _Abby, _not Abigail," I said forcefully.

"I've already gotten my wand," said Brandy proudly, "Yew and unicorn hair. 10 inches."

"Well, if you've already gotten yours, this is where we part ways."

"I guess so. I'll see you at Hogwarts, though. Later, Abby."

"See you at Hogwarts."

And she skipped off down the street, humming to herself. Her personality was a lot different than mine, but I thought she was fun. But now I was back with a scowling Snape. With a sigh I headed towards Ollivander's.

**Chapter 3 (**_**Knockturn Alley)**_

It was one of the few shops I had never been in before. I was really excited about getting my wand. My mind drifted back to the day my parents were killed. If I had had a wand then, maybe I could have done something…stopped them somehow. There was no doubt it was a powerful energy that had come from me. Mary told me afterwards it had shaken the whole building, which was why she had gotten to full-grown wizards to come upstairs with her.

Now I was thinking of my sister again, which darkened my mood considerably. Ollivander's was a slight disappointment. It was a tiny, empty place except for a single chair that Snape immediately occupied. I looked around the dusty shop at the thousands of narrow boxes neatly piled all the way up to the ceiling. The knowledge that all of these contained powerful wands enthralled me. _Which is the most powerful? _I wondered _I need a powerful wand. _

"Good afternoon," said a voice. I whirled quickly around as a man emerged from behind a stack of boxes. I relaxed slightly. It was an old man with wide, pale eyes. He didn't look very threatening.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Ollivander said warmly, "You must be Julia Prewett's daughter. You look a lot like your mother."

I didn't say anything. Ollivander looked sympathetic.

"Let's see if we can find you a wand, Miss Prewett," he said and began to browse the stacks of wands curiously. We tried ten different wands with no results before I asked the question that had been teeming inside of me.

"Which wand is the most powerful?" I blurted out as Ollivander put back the wand I had just tried. He paused briefly, then resumed searching for me a wand.

"No wand has any certain amount of power. What works well for one, may not work well for another. The strength of the wand depends directly on the strength of the witch or wizard," he said wisely. I tried to hide my disappointment. Snape was looking at me curiously and I turned away from him.

We spent a long time in Ollivander's, trying wand after wand. We spent so long there, went through so many wands, that I felt he would _never _find the right one for me. Finally, exasperated, Ollivander stopped searching and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"There is something I would like to try," he said, and then disappeared into the back room. A few minutes passed and Ollivander reappeared with another wand.

"This is a wand I made many years ago, as an experiment. Ten inches, blackwood, with a basilisk heartstring core. To my knowledge, no such core has been used as a wand before. When the opportunity came to make one, I could not pass it up. Blackwood is a very rare wood found only in certain parts of Africa. I thought it would make a wonderful wand. When it was completed I found it would not work quite right for me or anyone else who tried it. I had it out for a while, in the hope that it would act as a wand should, and choose a witch or wizard, but it did not," Ollivander said, taking the wand out of the box to show me. It was made of a very dark brown wood and it looked very sleek. Without being told, I reached out to take it from him. As soon as the wand touched my fingertips, warmth spread through me. The dust in the shop swirled around me and I felt…powerful. I waved it once and purple sparks flew out of the end. Ollivander's expression looked troubled, even as he told me the price and I paid him ten Galleons.

"Wait outside for me, Abigail," Snape said to me, "I wish to have a word with Mr. Ollivander."

"It's _Abby, _not _Abigail,_" I said through clenched teeth. He ignored me and I stalked out of the store, annoyed.

I had absolutely no intention of waiting for Snape to have a word with Ollivander. We had only one more place to go before our shopping was complete and that was the Apothecary for potion ingredients. I knew Snape would find me if I went there, however, so I walked past it. Suddenly I saw a sign for a street that branched off of Diagon Alley. It was called Knockturn Alley. It had been forbidden to me as a child. Mother said it was dangerous. I no longer cared if it was dangerous. I left the brightly lit street and went down the dark and menacing Knockturn Alley.

Every shop I saw as I walked down the twisting alleyway seemed to be devoted to the Dark Arts. I saw a cage full of live black spiders, a shop selling poisonous candles, shrunken heads in a window display, and a 'pet shop' which consisted of lizards, snakes, spiders, rats, and other animals associated with dark arts. A long black snake in a cage was one of the animals on display in the window. I pressed my face against the glass to look at it. The snake lifted its head and looked at me, blinking its yellow eyes slowly. Its tongue flicked out once. I turned to go into the shop and found myself face to face with a group of three dirty-looking men.

"Like that snake, do you missy?" chuckled one of them. His teeth were crooked and his eyes were permanently crossed. He tried to grab me, but I ducked out of the way. I started for my wand, which was in a bag in my cauldron, but one of the other men knocked my cauldron out of my hand and the contents went spilling out for the second time today. Two of the men went for my belongings, but the first was approaching me, forcing me to back against the window.

A loud crack emitted through the air and the three men went running, as if stung. It was Snape, brandishing his own wand and looking furious. He used his wand to put all my belongings back into my cauldron. He picked up the cauldron and grabbed my arm with his other hand. He dragged me out of Knockturn Alley and back into the sunlit Diagon Alley. He rounded on me furiously.

"What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened to you if I hadn't showed up?" he demanded angrily. He dropped my cauldron and raised his hand as if to strike me. He paused with his hand inches from me and looked me over. I was dirty and trembling, but I stared back at him defiantly. He blew out a sigh and let his hand fall. He released me and picked up my cauldron.

"You should have listened to me," was all he said before walking off towards the Apothecary. I followed him, still rattled by my adventure and promising myself silently that I would never go back to Knockturn Alley.

The Apothecary helped take my mind off my rattling experience. While it had a horrible smell, which reminded me of rotten eggs and cabbage, I was intrigued by the barrels of slimy stuff on the floor, the jars of herbs, dried roots, and powders on the shelves, and the bundles of feathers, fangs, and claws hanging from the ceiling. Snape went to the counter and asked the man for basic potion ingredients for me, I walked around looking at everything. I saw silver unicorn horns, black, tiny glittering things that were labeled as beetle eyes, silvery hairs that were labeled as unicorn hair, and some sort of poison-green colored skin.

"It's boomslang skin," Snape said quietly from behind me. I considered not saying anything in response, but he _had _saved me from Knockturn Alley…his anger had frightened me, admittedly, but I had been prepared for him to slap me and he hadn't. I was grateful for that.

"What's a boomslang?" I asked curiously, watching as he put the potion ingredients in my cauldron with my other things.

"A large tree-dwelling poisonous snake. It's native to southern Africa," he replied, "Boomslang skin is used in many advanced potions."

"And what are _those_?" I asked, pointing to a box of small stones.

"Bezoars. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most poisons."

"Why would a goat eat a stone?" I inquired. Snape was at a loss for words.

Snape picked up my cauldron and left the Apothecary. I followed him rather reluctantly. He checked his watch.

"If you want to get an owl, a cat, or a toad you can go to Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium," he said to me, "I'd recommend and owl. They're the most useful."

I nodded my head in silent agreement and we walked off down the street towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was a dark shop, full of rustling and flickering bright eyes. We left the shop twenty minutes later. I carried a cage that held a solid black owl. He was sleeping now with his head under his wing. Snape and I went back to the Leaky Cauldron and we traveled back to his house using Floo Powder.

**Chapter 4 (**_**Friends)**_

I spent the next few weeks impatiently reading all of my schoolbooks. My owl, who I had named Arsenius after the author of my potions book, turned out to not be a very friendly owl. He pecked at my fingers whenever I got close to him. I think he hated me. I could see his bright orange eyes staring at me during the night when I was trying to sleep. Every night when I was almost asleep he would hoot loudly and wake me up. I tried letting him out at night but he would come back and tap on the window after an hour. Then he would peck me when I tried to let him in. So I ended up just leaving him in his cage most of the time.

My hands had been massacred by the men who had killed my parents. They healed on their own after a few weeks, but I was left with worse scars than the one on my face. In one of the Muggle shops in town I found black half-gloves that would cover the scars and, since I had no Muggle money, I stole them. I had never stolen anything before, but it wasn't so hard. I just took the tag off and slipped them into my pocket without anyone noticing. When I got back home I went directly up to my room and put them on, vowing that I would never take them off.

Snape spent a lot of time at Hogwarts, planning his classes, but he came home every night to cook supper, eat, and go to sleep. He wasn't a very good cook, but I didn't complain. He'd given me money to get food for breakfast and lunch as well as his permission to use the kitchen. I could have cooked supper for us both. I thought about it a few times, but I didn't feel like doing anything nice for him.

On the morning of September 1st I awoke more excited than I had ever been before in my life. I had everything packed into my trunk and made sure Arsenius was securely in his cage. He glared at me and hooted loudly as I checked the lock. With a little difficulty I got his cage and my trunk downstairs. Snape was waiting for me downstairs.

"How are we getting to the train station?" I asked curiously.

"You'll take a Muggle Taxi. I've already asked for one to be sent here," he replied, "When you get to the train station, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. It's a magical gateway."

"Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm afraid not. I am going to Hogwarts using Apparation as soon as you leave to help prepare for the feast," he said. I was annoyed now that I had to go all by myself in a Muggle taxi and to Platform 9 ¾.

"Fine," I said dramatically, "Hopefully I won't get kidnapped on the way to Hogwarts."

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"No one would be that stupid. They'd toss you back out within five minutes of your incessant defiance and whining."

I glared at him and marched huffily outside to wait for the Muggle taxi.

The taxi driver was a middle-aged, fat, balding Muggle man who took one look at Arsenius in his cage and muttered something that sounded like 'bloody weirdo'. Irritated I got in and slammed the door. I turned my head to look back at the house as the taxi pulled away and I saw Snape standing on the front step. He waved to me and disappeared on the spot. I glared at the spot where he'd disappeared.

I didn't speak to the Muggle driver the whole ride to the train station. When we got there I paid him with the Muggle money Snape had given me and I walked inside. There were people all around, some Muggles, some wizards. It was easy for me to find the place between Platforms 9 and 10. I watched from afar as two girls with trunks casually leaned against the barrier and disappeared. None of the Muggles passing by noticed. I pushed my trunk and Arsenius's cage straight at the barrier without stopping. I passed through easily and let out the breath that I had held.

The Platform was teeming with young witches and wizards and their families. I had trouble getting Arsenius and my trunk onto the train and was surprised when a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl grabbed one end of my trunk and helped me get it onto the train. She reached for Arsenius and I passed him up.

"Thanks for helping me," I said as I boarded the train.

"No problem. You looked like you needed it," she replied with a smile, then she walked off towards an older girl who could only be her sister.

I dragged my trunk and Arsenius's cage into an empty compartment and stared out the window. Parents were hugging their children good-bye, kids were promising to write home, and some of both were crying. Anger and sadness washed over me and I punched the back of the seat to vent some frustration. I stopped looking out the window and sat down. I tried to focus on my excitement of going to Hogwarts. I'd be learning magic, making friends, and getting stronger.

The train began to move and after a few minutes my compartment door slid open and Brandy Spyres, the girl I had met in Diagon Alley, walked in.

"Hey, Abby. Can I sit with you?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, smiling. I made room for her and her trunk in my compartment. She also had a cage containing a small snowy owl that was hooting excitedly. It's hooting awoke Arsenius, who glared at the small owl and ruffled his feathers.

"Sorry. That's Arsenius," I said to her sheepishly.

"He's a beautiful bird," she complimented.

"He's a bloody menace, that's what he is. He hates me," I replied, rolling my eyes. I poked one finger through the bars on Arsenius's cage as proof and pulled it back as he tried to bite it off. Brandy laughed loudly.

"I'm glad Chibi isn't like that," she said, opening her cage. The owl flew out, hooting happily, and zoomed around the room as fast as possible.

"She's such as spaz," Brandy said, laughing. The snowy owl landed on top of Arsenius's cage. She jumped up quickly as Arsenius tried to peck her feet. Chibi hooted as she zoomed around the cage, taunting Arsenius with her freedom.

"I wish I had an owl," said a woeful voice from the doorway. It was the blonde girl who had helped me get my trunk onto the train.

"You're that girl who helped me earlier," I said aloud, "Thanks again for that."

"No problem. My name's Jenny, by the way," she replied.

"Mine's Abby. And this is Brandy," I said, nodding to her.

"You wanna sit with us?" Brandy offered immediately. Jenny's expression brightened.

"Sure," she said, and came into the compartment, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Are you a first year as well?" Brandy asked her.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I can't wait to learn Transfiguration…"

We talked the whole ride to Hogwarts. We were discussing the different classes and exchanging what little information we knew about Hogwarts when Arsenius hooted loudly. A brief silence fell and was then broken by Chibi's twittering. We all burst out laughing.

"What's your owl's name?" Jenny asked me.

"Arsenius. He's nothing but a nuisance. Watch," I said, lifting his cage. I stuck a finger through the bars and Arsenius began to hoot wildly and try to peck me. I pulled my finger back quickly and glared at my bird.

"Hmm…can I see him?" Jenny asked, reaching for the cage. I nodded indifferently and handed him to her. She brought the bird to eye level. Arsenius glared at her, surveying her. She stared calmly back at him. Finally Arsenius relaxed and hooted dolefully. Jenny reached for the latch on the cage. Arsenius didn't so much as blink. She put her hand in the cage and stroked his head gently. The bird didn't move. Jenny chuckled quietly as she withdrew her hand, latched the cage, and put him down. Brandy and I just stared, amazed.

When the trolley came around we all pitched in and bought some of everything. As we worked our way through the candy, talk turned to families and I stopped eating.

"Mum's a witch," Brandy was saying, "I think Dad's a Squib. He's not a Muggle, that's for sure. He works overseas and isn't home much."

"It's always just been me and Mom," Jenny said with a shrug, "She's a witch, too. She works for the Ministry of Magic."

They both looked at me expectantly.

"My parents are dead," I muttered, absentmindedly tearing up a candy wrapper, "I live with Snape. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts."

They looked curious about my parents but could tell I didn't want to talk about it, so they didn't press the matter.

"Has he taught you anything about potions?" Jenny asked me.

"No. He's the most boring, irritating person on Earth and he hates me."

"Why does he hate you?" Brandy inquired.

"Who knows? I hate him back, though," I said heatedly, "And I'll defy him every chance I get."

The compartment door slid open suddenly, interrupting our conversation. It was a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She looked flustered.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked us, "A boy named Neville's lost one."

We all shook our heads wordlessly.

"Oh well. The search continues," she said with a sigh, "I expect we'll arrive shortly. You three should probably change into your robes as well."

"Alright," I said to her, "Thanks."

"Have you heard Harry Potter's on the train?" she asked us, "I've seen him."

"I expect he'll be in some of our classes," Jenny said thoughtfully, "I suppose we'll get used to seeing him, famous as he is."

The girl nodded in agreement and left.

We changed into our robes and shortly after that the train began to slow down. My excitement was mounting again. A voice echoed through the train instructing us to leave our luggage and it would be taken to the train separately. I was a little nervous about leaving my luggage behind, but there was nothing I could do about it. Arsenius hooted loudly as we left the compartment. All three of us looked back at him.

"He doesn't want to be left alone," Jenny said to me.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? He's supposed to stay here," I replied with a shrug. Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked back in the compartment and covered Arsenius's cage with my black Muggle T-shirt.

"He can't see he's alone now," she explained. Arsenius didn't make anymore noise and we left the train with the rest of the students.

**Chapter 5 (**_**Hogwarts)**_

It was dark outside and I shivered a little in the cold night air. Everyone was looking curiously around the small platform. I saw a light bobbing its way towards us over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a loud voice belonging to a giant of a man. He gave the call a few more times and told us all to follow him. We followed him, slipping and stumbling down a steep, narrow path. It was too dark to see anything on either side of the path. My friends stuck close to me, though I could barely see them because we were towards the back of the line, farthest away from any source of light.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called, "jus' 'round this bend here."

A loud "Oooooh!" broke the silence a few seconds later. The narrow path opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a huge castle with a lot of towers. There were lights glittering in most of the windows, giving it a very mystical appearance indeed.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called the giant, pointing to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Brandy, Jenny, and myself climbed into a boat. When everyone was in the boats began to move across the water by magic. We went through a long, dark tunnel, which apparently lead underneath the castle. We stopped when we reached a sort of underground harbor where we climbed out onto rocks and pebbles. We followed in the back of the line as the giant led us up a passageway into the rock, coming out onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. We all walked up a flight of huge stone steps and crowded around a large, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" the giant asked, speaking to a round-faced boy who I suspected was Neville, the boy who'd lost his toad on the train. The giant raised his huge fist and knocked three times on the door.

The door was opened by a tall, black-haired woman. She wore emerald green robes and looked very strict. She wore glasses and looked old.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide to reveal a huge entrance hall. The stone walls were lit by torches, the ceiling was too high to see, and a magnificent marble staircase was directly in front of us.

"My sister told me Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration," Jenny whispered quietly to me and Brandy, "She doesn't look very nice, though, does she?"

"Wonder who's worse- her or Snape?" I murmured in response. McGonagall led all the first years into a small chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said loudly, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The Four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while nay rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the room and the murmuring of voices began. I pondered what she had said silently. I didn't like rules. I liked to test the limits, see how far they would stretch before I received consequences.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Jenny was asking Brandy.

"Hopefully Ravenclaw. My mum was in Ravenclaw. How about you?" Brandy inquired.

"Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but I'll probably get Slytherin. My sister was in Slytherin," she replied, "How about you, Abby?"

"I dunno, just so long as it's not Hufflepuff," I answered with a shrug. They both nodded in agreement.

There was the sound of whooshing air and a few people screamed. I whirled around just in time to see about 20 pearly-white ghosts float through the back wall. They seemed to be arguing, not paying any attention at all to the first years.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" One of them was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" One said, finally noticing us.

"New students!" Exclaimed the Friar, "About to be sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know?"

Jenny, Brandy, and I exchanged disgusted looks. Hufflepuff was nothing but a bunch of misfits. Mudbloods and Squibs who didn't fit in anywhere else.

"Move along now," Said Professor McGonagall's sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

One by one the ghosts floated away, back through the wall.

"Now form a line and follow me," She said to us.

McGonagall led us through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. I had heard stories about Hogwarts before, describing its beauty and splendor, but I had never imagined anything quite like this. It was lit by thousands of candles that floated in mid air above four long tables, the House Tables, where the older students were all sitting. The tables were laid with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. I could see Snape sitting there alongside Professor Quirrel and I scowled at him. He half-smiled at me and turned his head to talk to Quirrel. Rolling my eyes I noticed for the first time the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky outside, according to _Hogwarts, A History _by Bathilda Bagshot. I had forgotten all about it until now.

"Look at all the stars," Brandy whispered, amazed, "Is there even a ceiling at all?"

"Of course there's a ceiling," I replied, "It's bewitched."

McGonagall led us to the front of the hall. We were now standing directly in front of Snape at the teacher's table. I glared at him pointedly before turning my attention on the hundreds of students, looking over the first years.

My eyes were almost immediately drawn to the Ravenclaw table where sat my sister, Mary. She had cut her brown hair since the last time I saw her, it now only reached her shoulders. Her sad brown eyes found mine. I sent her the same death glare I had sent Snape and turned my attention away from her. McGonagall had just placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a ragged black hat that I knew to be the Sorting Hat. Everyone was now staring at it, silent, waiting for something. Suddenly the brim of the hat opened wide and it began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat completed its song. Admittedly I was impressed that a hat could come up with rhymes like that. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit down on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said. The first girl walked forward anxiously and tried on the hat. There was a moments pause before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl went to join the table.

**Chapter 6 (**_**The Sorting)**_

Jenny was the first out of our group to be called up to the Sorting Hat. She looked a little nervous as she approached the stool, but mostly she looked curious. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her blonde head. A few minutes passed and I held my breath in anticipation.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Brandy and I clapped loudly along with the Slytherins who were already seated. A few more people went, then the hall fell silent as Harry Potter's name was called. Whispers broke out all across the hall and people craned their necks to get a good look at him. When the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry Potter received the loudest cheer yet. So loud that almost no one heard when McGonagall called out "Prewett, Abigail."

Almost no one was paying attention to me. They were still craning to get a look at Potter. Brandy was paying attention however, and so was Jenny. At the High Table Snape was watching me with no expression on his face whatsoever. I also noticed that the man sitting at the center of the table, in a large gold chair, was watching me curiously. He had long white hair and a beard, half-moon spectacles, and bright blue eyes. It could be none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of our school.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head and it fell down over my eyes, enveloping me in complete blackness. Unease pricked at the back of my mind. I didn't like being surrounded by people and unable to see them.

"Hmm…interesting," said a tiny voice in my ear, the voice of the Sorting Hat, "You've had a rough time, haven't you? It's affected you greatly. The loss of your parents. A terrible tragedy indeed."

"I don't need your analysis of my past, just sort me," I hissed quietly.

"Hmm…well you've got brains, no doubt about that. You would fit well in Ravenclaw…"

"Don't you dare put me in Ravenclaw," I muttered darkly, thinking of my sister. I couldn't bear being in the same house as her.

"Indeed. Your mind is full of angry thoughts. You are too young to be so angry…but you have your reasons. Very well. Better be: SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted this last word and the Great Hall erupted in an automatic applause. I wrenched the hat off my head and handed it to McGonagall, glad to be able to see again. Jenny and Brandy were the only ones clapping with genuine enthusiasm. At least, that's what I thought until I turned my head slightly to see Snape clapping the loudest, though his face remained blank. Dumbledore's clap was slow, as if he was deep in thought.

I walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down beside Jenny. I was clapped on the back by my fellow Slytherins, then we all settled down to watch the Sorting. When Brandy's name was called she skipped over to the stool and sat down airily. A few people chuckled appreciatively at her carefree attitude. I even saw Dumbledore smiling. Brandy spent only a few seconds under the hat before it cried "SLYTHERIN!" and she skipped over to where we sat, grinning.

"Alright, we all made Slytherin," Jenny said happily. Brandy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the silence that fell as Albus Dumbledore stood up. The Sorting was complete. He was beaming at all the students, his arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said airily, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Then he sat back down as almost everyone clapped and cheered. Jenny and I exchanged startled, confused looks while Brandy clapped loudly with the rest of the school. My attention was drawn immediately to the fact that the golden plates were now piled high with food. Chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, roast beef, sausage, bacon, steak, potatoes cooked every way possible, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and a million other things.

As I began eating I noticed for the first time, a number of ghosts were seated around the Great Hall amongst the students. The one at the Slytherin table was seated beside a pale-faced, blonde boy. The ghost had blank, staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was the only ghost who looked like this, however. The others around the hall were all talking animatedly with the students.

The students at the Slytherin table were all talking amongst themselves as they ate, however. The pale-faced boy sitting beside the ghost started talking to me, to take his mind off the ghost, probably.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" he asked me. He spoke with a superior tone that made me not like him very much. Out of curiosity, I talked to him anyway.

"Abby Prewett," I replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Prewett? Where have I heard that name before?" Draco mused aloud. An older student, who happened to overhear, spoke up.

"I'll bet I know where. It was in the paper, a little over a month ago- a double murder. Julia Prewett and her husband Tommy Rivers," said the older student. I froze as a few students looked at me curiously, including my friends. I avoided their eyes and focused my attention entirely on my food. When I didn't say anything else, they lost interest and began to talk to other people.

When everyone finished eating the food disappeared from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later an assortment of desserts appeared. Ice cream of every flavor you could think of, pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, puddings…I tried a little bit of everything. Eventually the desserts disappeared, too, and I began to feel sleepy. Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore said, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said somberly. I suppressed a laugh at his serious tone and immediately decided that was one of the first things I wanted to check out.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out the end and shaped itself into words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune," Said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

The entire school burst out in song at different tunes and volumes and tempos so that it gave me a headache. I refused to sing and sat there the entire time, picking at the fingernails on my right hand. I did get a laugh, however, when the last ones to finish singing were two red-headed, freckled twins who sang to the tune of a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand.

"Ah, music," Said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

**Chapter 7 (**_**Slytherin)**_

"First years, follow the prefects," People began to say throughout the hall. Prefects were law-abiders who had the ability to dwell out punishments on troublemakers. The Prefects for Slytherin were Thomas Stump and Amy Frost. The first years all stood up and started to follow them out into the Entrance Hall. I walked with Jenny and Brandy as the Prefects led us towards a door that branched of the Entrance Hall. We were at the back of the line and I was about to walk in when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I let out a startled yelp and whirled around. It was Snape.

"Oh. What do _you _want?" I muttered, blushing at the fact that I had yelped. Brandy and Jenny looked him over suspiciously.

"To talk to you. In my office," he replied lightly.

"Why?" I asked darkly.

"Because I want to. You two can go on," Snape said to Jenny and Brandy. They couldn't do anything but turn and follow the rest of the Slytherins into the dungeons. We watched as the other students disappeared around a corner to the right. Snape beckoned for me to follow him into the dungeons. He took a passage to the left. Curious, I followed him.

He led me to his office, which was dark and had jars of various things on the shelves along the wall. Curious I peered into a jar of living cockroaches that were hissing. I tapped the glass and they squirmed angrily.

"Leave them alone, Abigail," Snape said suddenly. I glanced at him as he sat down at his desk. I tapped the jar twice more before walking over to his desk and flopping down in the chair in front of it.

"Did you know I'm Head of Slytherin House?" Snape asked me. I groaned loudly.

"No, I didn't know that. There's no escaping you, is there?"

He chose to ignore that. He studied me curiously as if he was really seeing me for the first time. His scrutiny irritated me.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me hear or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" I demanded loudly.

"Well, since I am your guardian, I thought I should tell you that…if you need help with anything, I'd be willing to help you. If you need some help with your schoolwork or if other students start giving you a hard time…"

It was my turn to study him curiously. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden?

"What caused this change of heart?" I asked apprehensively.

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me, that's what I mean."

"I don't _hate _you, Abigail, you're just-"

"A waste of your time? Yeah, I get that a lot," I said hatefully, "And it's _Abby, _not Abigail! And I _don't _need your help!"

I stomped towards the door. On my way out I reached out and knocked the jar of cockroaches off the shelf. I heard it crash as I walked out the door.

It wasn't until after I had stomped angrily away that I realized I had no idea where I was going. I needed his help. He probably realized it by now, too. I wasn't going to go back and ask him for help. No way. I wandered around for the better part of 2 hours, looking for anything that could be the Slytherin dormitories. I found a number of secret passageways hidden by portraits, but none of them led to the Slytherin dorms.

I had just found my way back to a suit of armor I knew I had passed four times already when Snape stepped out of the shadows. He was half-smirking.

"What was that about not needing my help?" he asked sardonically.

"Shut up and show me how to find the Slytherin dormitories. I would know already if it weren't for you," I growled in response. He inclined his head slightly and motioned for me to walk with him.

"I am really starting to not like you," Snape said to me.

"Well I really don't like you, either," I retorted coolly.

The entrance to the Slytherin dorms was nothing more than a blank slab of wall in the dungeons. I had probably passed it a thousand times trying to find a place it could be.

"The password's '_serpent'_," Snape said to me. The stone slab rolled aside and I walked inside. The stone slab closed behind me, separating Snape and I.

The Slytherin common room was a low, long underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was slowly dying in an elaborately carved mantelpiece before me. I could see the silhouettes of a few high-backed chairs, only two of which were occupied. Slumped back in the chairs, sound asleep, were Brandy and Jenny. I nudged them awake.

"Abby. What did Snape want?" Jenny asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Something stupid. You guys stayed up waiting on me?" I asked, slightly touched.

"Well we _tried_," Brandy answered, yawning, "You were gone for a long time."

"Tell us what happened," Jenny urged. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs to tell them what had happened.

"I wonder why he was trying to be nice all of a sudden?" Brandy wondered aloud, "I got the impression he didn't like you at all when we were in Diagon Alley."

"He doesn't like me. He even told me that right before I came in here. If he doesn't like me, why'd he offer to help me? Why'd he even take me in, in the first place, after-…" I stopped short and looked away, thinking of my parents demise. My friends seemed to guess my train of thought. They had heard that older boy at dinner who talked about my parents. They'd put two and two together.

"It certainly is strange, Snape being nice," Jenny agreed. She yawned suddenly, very loudly.

"I'm exhausted," I said suddenly, "I've been wondering around in the hallway for hours. I am _so _ready to go to sleep."

"The girls dormitories are through here," Brandy said, nodding to a door to the left of the fireplace. I followed her and Jenny through the door. It led to a stone hallway lit with green torches. There were a lot of green doors with silver door knobs. Brandy and Jenny led me into the one that was farthest away.

We opened the door and stepped down into a room that was at a lower level than the hallway. It was a round, circular room. The floor and walls were stone. There were five four-poster beds hung with green, velvet curtains. There were silver torches with green flames at regular intervals all around the room. There were no windows. There was a portrait of a snake that slithered silently around its frame, looking around at us from time to time. The room had an eerie beauty to it and I fell in love with it immediately.

"Wow," I said breathlessly, "This room looks amazing."

"Shh…Pansy Parkinson is already asleep," Jenny whispered, nodding to the only bed that was already occupied.

"Okay. Goodnight you guys," I whispered, tiptoeing over to a bed where I noticed my trunk and Arsenius's cage sitting. I knew Hogwarts had an Owlery and I figured Arsenius was probably up in the Owlery, with the school owls. I pulled the green curtains around my bed and changed into my pajamas. The sheets, which were silver satin, were the softest sheets I had ever laid on and as soon as my head hit the satin pillow case I was asleep.

**Chapter 8 (**_**Classes)**_

My first week at Hogwarts was probably the most challenging week of my life. Just trying to find my classes on time was enough to make it so. There were 142 staircases at Hogwarts. They were all different shapes and sizes and they liked to change. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless asked politely- some turned out to not even be doors at all, just wall. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other. It was difficult to find your way around because it seemed to be ever-changing. The dungeons were the only place I had no trouble navigating and that was because I had spent hours wandering around there my first night.

The secret passageways I had found proved helpful, too. For instance, there was a passageway hidden by a statue of some famous wizard that led to a spot directly across from the Transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration class was taught by Professor McGonagall and our first class with her, she gave us a lecture. Fortunately for me I had long ago learned to tune things out when I didn't want to hear them. I barely glanced up when she turned her desk into a pig. Jenny, however, was listening attentively to everything she said.

"Today I will expect you all to _attempt _to transfigure matchsticks into needles," She said as she handed out matches, "I don't expect any of you to succeed."

I looked at my wand which I held in my left hand. It felt extremely natural for it to be there. I was nervous and excited about trying magic. I didn't really understand Transfiguration all that much. I looked around at my classmates. Everyone was tapping their matchsticks, trying to get them to do something. Jenny had her face screwed up in concentration. I looked back down at my matchstick. No one else was having any luck, so I decided to give it my best shot. I focused all my attention on the matchstick, envisioning it as a needle. I prodded it with the tip of my wand. It shimmered for a moment, then turned silver and pointed. I gaped openly at my needle.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Brandy asked, frowning. I shrugged my shoulders, just as baffled as she was. Curious, McGonagall walked over to where I was sitting. For a moment she just stared at my needle. Then she swiped it up and examined it. She put another matchstick down and told me to do it again. I transfigured the matchstick into a needle again. McGonagall inclined her head.

"Looks like you have a natural talent for Transfiguration, Miss Prewett. Well done. Five points to Slytherin," she said. My fellow Slytherins clapped and redoubled their efforts to transfigure their matchsticks in the hope of getting more points.

By the end of the class only I had successfully transfigured my matchstick into a needle. Jenny's had turned silver, but it wasn't really a needle.

"I'm going to practice loads. By our next class with McGonagall, I'm going to be able to transfigure a matchstick into a needle," Jenny said as we headed towards our next class.

"Who cares about Transfiguration? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm looking forward to," Brandy said eagerly. It just so happened that's what we had next.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a joke, however. Quirrel was twitchy and he stuttered a lot. He was frightened of everything. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic to protect him from a vampire he'd met in Romania who he was afraid was coming back to get him someday. Brandy looked disgusted as we left the class.

"Stupid blighter. How can he teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? He's scared of his own subject!" she exclaimed.

From that day forward Brandy was determined to spend a good deal of time scaring the daylights out of Professor Quirrel, which wasn't at all difficult to do. She'd hide behind suits of armor and jump out from behind them when he passed. He'd yelp loudly and Jenny and I would get a good chuckle out of it as Brandy asked him a random question about our homework in her sweetest, most innocent voice. We soon learned that Brandy had a knack for getting away with anything. She got along fabulously with everyone, even people she hated. The teachers all adored her. None of them would ever send her to detention for anything.

Some of our other classes were Charms and History of Magic. Charms was taught by a tiny little wizard named Professor Flitwick. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. History of Magic was the only class taught by a ghost. It was the most boring out of all my classes. He had a monotonous voice and he droned on and on. We had Astrology every Thursday night at midnight where we studied the night sky through our telescopes. We also went three times a week out to the greenhouses for Herbology with Professor Sprout.

Friday morning at breakfast Jenny checked our schedule for the day. Brandy munched on a piece of toast and peered over her shoulder.

"Ah, not the _Gryffindors_!" she groaned loudly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We've got double Potions with the Gryffindors," Jenny said with a sigh.

"On the bright side, though, we've got Friday afternoons off," Brandy added, grinning, "We could go for a walk around the grounds. I hear there's all sorts of animals in the lake- even a giant squid!"

"I'm not going anywhere near a giant sq-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of about a hundred owls flying into the Great Hall, delivering mail to their owners. I hadn't received anything, of course, but I looked up to see Brandy's owl, Chibi streaking towards us with Arsenius close behind her, screeching angrily. Chibi landed in a bowl of scrambled eggs, sending eggs flying everywhere. I picked her up out of the bowl and picked bits of egg off her before handing her to Brandy.

"Sorry. I don't know what's got into Arsenius," I said to her, looking up at my owl. He glared at me reproachfully and landed on Jenny's shoulder, much to her surprise.

"You should call that bird 'Arse' for short," Brandy muttered, taking a letter from Chibi. I laughed loudly. Jenny just shook her head and fed Arsenius a bit of toast. He hooted affectionately at her after gulping down the toast and he flew off.

"Abby, I think your bird is in love with Jenny," Brandy said, grinning.

"I don't know why that stupid owl hates me so much," I said gloomily, "At least Chibi isn't like that."

Chibi hooted happily and flew from Brandy's shoulder to mine. Then she nipped my ear and began to fly around my head. Brandy and Jenny laughed.

As we left the hall to head down to the dorms to get our things I spotted Mary walking towards me. I had been avoiding her for the past week. I'd see her walking towards me and I would take off in the opposite direction. I did this now, making sure there was no way she could catch up to us before we disappeared into the Slytherin Common Room, where she couldn't follow.

"Abby, who _is _that girl?" Jenny asked me finally as I gathered my things for Potions class, "Every time you see her, you take off."

I looked at my friends. They both looked curious.

"She's my sister," I muttered, "and I hate her."

They didn't ask any more questions after that and we went to the Potions classroom.

**Chapter 9 (**_**Potions Class)**_

The Potions classroom was in one of the dungeons. I'd found it before. It wasn't that far from Snape's office. Jenny, Brandy, and myself lined up outside of the classroom along with our fellow Slytherins and the Gryffindors. When Snape opened the door we all filled in. As I passed him he smirked at me. I scowled. Jenny, Brandy, and I were the last ones in and there was no where else to sit but at a desk directly in front of Snape's. We sat down and I looked around curiously. There were pickled animals in jars all along the shelves.

As it turns out, it was a good thing we had Potions with the Gryffindors. I had thought Snape hated me…but he was a million times worse to Harry Potter. Snape started the class by taking roll call. He paused at Potter's name.

"Ah yes," he said quietly, "Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity._"

Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered quietly. Snape finished the roll call, not pausing at my name but looking at me and putting extra emphasis on _Abigail_. My other teachers had asked me if I preferred to be called Abby. Of course Snape wouldn't. He completed the roll call and looked up at the class. His black eyes glittered coldly in the faint light of the dungeon.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, but everyone heard it because no one dared speak. It reminded me a bit of McGonagall's class.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Snape said. I chuckled quietly, trying to ignore the goose bumps that had raised on my arms.

Silence followed his little speech. The girl whom I had met on the train, the one looking for a toad, was on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead. Harry Potter and his red-headed friend exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potter glanced at his friend, who looked as clueless as he was. The girl's hand shot into the air. Jenny and Brandy were watching the altercation, fascinated and curious.

"The Draught of Living Death," I whispered quietly to my friends.

"I don't know, sir," said Potter quietly. Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked him. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with silent laughter as Potter looked around, clueless. I allowed myself a small smile. I knew the answer to this. Snape himself had told me.

"I don't know, sir," Potter said finally.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape asked, ignoring the girl whose hand was still up, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Potter quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Hermione was the girl with her hand in the air. She was now standing up, her hand still raised. A few people laughed, including me. Snape was not pleased.

"Sit down," he barked at Hermione, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. I quickly scribbled down what I had already known.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

As the lesson continued Snape put us all in pairs. I got paired with Brandy and Jenny got paired with Malfoy. We were to mix a simple potion that would cure boils. Snape swept around the dungeon classroom, watching everyone work, and criticizing almost everyone except Draco and myself. I was taking the cauldron off the fire when I accidentally burned my finger. I swore quietly and shook my hand furiously, trying to ease the pain of the burn. I caught Snape smirking at me and took another opportunity to glare at him.

Despite my burn, my potion turned out perfectly. I was the first one done and Snape peered curiously into my cauldron.

"Well done, Abigail," he said to me. I shrugged and didn't say anything. I wanted to snap at him that I didn't like being called Abigail, but I wasn't going to snap at him in front of the Gryffindors. Snape was commenting on Draco's perfectly stewed slugs when a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Clouds of acrid green smoke filled the room. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was spreading across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. I leapt onto my stool before the potion could reach me and covered my face with my robes so I wouldn't breathe in the foul-smelling smoke.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape furiously, clearing away the potion with one wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as angry red boils started to pop up all over his body.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at the Gryffindor boy next to Neville, then he rounded on Potter, "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Potter opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when his friend stepped pointedly on his foot and muttered something.

"That wasn't very fair," Jenny pointed out quietly to me.

"Who cares?" I muttered in response, "The more points the Gryffindors lose, the better it is for us."

"Good point," she said, nodding her head.

When the class ended an hour later, Brandy, Jenny, and I cleared away our stuff and headed for the door.

"Abigail, can you wait a moment?" Snape said before I had even reached the door. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned my head to glare at him.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I said to my friends. They nodded and left. I walked back towards Snape's desk. I dropped my bag on top of one of the tables and raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"McGonagall tells me you transfigured a matchstick into a needle on the first try," he said to me.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"She said you were the only one out of the Slytherins to accomplish it," he replied, "And you were the first one to finish your potion today. I am impressed."

I shrugged half-heartedly, not really knowing how to take his compliments.

"How are you doing in all your other classes?" he inquired.

"Fair enough, I suppose," I said carefully, "History of Magic is boring, Charms is easy, and Quirrel irritates me, but I'm good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, too."

"Yes, Quirrel does tend to be rather annoying most of the time," he agreed.

"You know something- until today, I thought you hated me. You don't hate me though, do you? Not near as much as you hate Potter."

"No, I don't hate you. You can be annoying, but…as far as children go, you aren't so bad," he replied with a shrug. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know what to make of his niceness…or at least, as close to nice as he could get. It was so much easier for me to hate him…

"Can I go? Jenny, Brandy, and I were supposed to go for a walk around the grounds," I muttered without looking at him.

"Of course. I will see you later, Abigail," he said dismissively. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"It's _Abby, _not _Abigail,_" I said coolly as I headed for the door. He chuckled quietly.

"Have a nice walk around the grounds, Abigail, and be sure to stay out of the Forbidden Forest."

**Chapter 10 (**_**Exploring)**_

I found Jenny and Brandy down by the lake. They were peering in the water curiously.

"Seen the giant squid yet?" I asked as I approached.

"No. I saw a turtle though," Brandy said brightly, "What did Snape want?"

"He just asked me about my classes. Hey, do you guys want to go into the Forbidden Forest?" I asked eagerly, looking towards the darkness of the trees.

"Uh…Gee, Abby, I'd love to, but I'm supposed to meet Ian outside the Ravenclaw dormitories," Brandy said, smiling mischievously.

"Who's Ian?" I asked, frowning.

"A second-year Ravenclaw boy," Jenny said, rolling her eyes, "Brandy fancies him."

"I do not," Brandy said defensively, "We're just friends."

"Sure you are."

"What about you, Jenny? You wanna explore the forest?" I asked her.

"Not really. I wanted to go back up to the castle and practice Transfiguration. Will you come with me? Maybe you could help."

"Alright, then."

I did spend a little time trying to help Jenny with her Transfiguration, but as the day grew later I stretched out on one of the black leather couches in the Common Room to read a book of more complicated spells I had checked out of the library. I dog-eared quite a few interesting pages. Slowly, the Common Room empty as everyone headed off to bed. Brandy was the last one to go to bed. She asked if I was coming.

"I think I'll stay up reading for a while. I'll see you in the morning," I said, turning a page in my book.

"Alright. Goodnight," she said, heading for the dormitories.

"Goodnight."

I waited ten minutes after Brandy left before flipping back a few pages in my book to a page that I had dog-eared. It was a page on something called a Disillusionment Charm that made the recipient almost completely invisible, depending on how well it was done. I pulled out my wand and, after reading the page thoroughly, attempted my first ever Disillusionment Charm. Something cold trickled down my back, making me shiver. I looked down at my feet- only I had no feet. Or legs, or a stomach, or arms…I was completely invisible. I grinned to myself and stowed my wand in my invisible pocket. Now would be the perfect opportunity to check out the Forbidden Forest.

It wasn't hard to sneak out of the castle completely undetected. I walked right past Filch, the caretaker, without being found out. I even walked past McGonagall. I was feeling very accomplished as I left the castle. The moon was bright, the night air cool. I inhaled deeply, loving the night air. I went directly to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Deep within the forest something howled. I walked in fearlessly.

I stuck close to the edge of the forest because I didn't want to risk getting lost forever in the Forbidden Forest. A cloud of bats flew over my head. I grinned and tried to run and catch up with them. I loved bats. I couldn't catch up with them, however, and soon enough they were out of sight. I wandered around the forest for almost an hour, looking for any reason it might be made forbidden by the school.

All of a sudden, loud howling surrounded me. It wasn't the howl of a werewolf, thankfully, just a regular wolf. Still, a wolf could be rather frightening. I thought perhaps it was only one and the howl was echoing. Surely I could take on one wolf? But no. It was a whole pack. Within seconds they had me surrounded. Their yellow eyes were fixed on my invisible form.

"I guess wolves can see through Disillusionment Charms, huh?" I murmured aloud. I had my wand out and ready. Growling and snarling the wolves converged on me. They were drooling and snapping at me.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, flicking my wand. Three of the wolves fell back with a yelp, the other two jumped. They knocked me to the ground and my wand went flying. I covered my face with my arms and kicked at the wolves on top of me. I knocked one of them to the side, but it came back even more angry than before. I punched and kicked at every inch of them I could reach, but to no avail. They were too large and too heavy for me to get rid of on my own. I cringed, waiting for the worst. I could feel their hot breath, hear their low growls, then-

"Confringo!" shouted a familiar voice. The wolves went flying off of me. I lay there, motionless. Then Snape appeared in my line of view, furious as I had ever seen him.

"Foolish girl! You must have a death wish!" he snarled at me. I didn't say anything. He reached down with one hand and grabbed my arm, quite accurately considering I was invisible.

"I…uh…uhm…" I stammered, unable to say anything. He looked me over, or at least tried to. There was a moment of silence and Snape took a deep breath, calming himself, but did not release my arm.

"This Disillusionment Charm is flawless. Did you cast it yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, my mouth dry.

"Lift it. I want to be able to see you."

"I, uh…didn't read that far in the book yet," I muttered, thinking now that it was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

"What an incredibly stupid thing to do," Snape said, the exact same thing I had been thinking. He tapped me on the head with his wand and I felt something hot trickle down my back. I became visible once more.

My arms and face were covered with scratches. I was also covered in dirt and leaves from the ground.

"What were you thinking?" Snape demanded, his grip on my arm tightening, "You could have been killed! Why did you come here after I told you not to?"

I didn't say anything. I bit my lip nervously. Snape pushed me hard against the nearest tree.

"Did you do it just because I told you not to, or do you have a death wish?!" he challenged furiously.

"N-no…" I finally managed to say, "I did it because…because I was curious. I wanted to see what was in here."

There was more silence. Snape took a few more breaths and released me from where he had me pinned to a tree.

"There are reasons, Abigail Prewett, that some things are forbidden. Now, let's get you out of here," he said finally. I nodded my head. I grabbed my wand off the ground.

"I could have taken them," I said as we walked out of the forest, "There were more before you arrived."

He shook his head and didn't say anything.

We walked back to the castle together and down to the dungeons. Instead of taking the hallway back to the Slytherin Common Room he motioned for me to follow him down to his office.

Snape sat me on the edge of his desk and with one wave of his wand removed all trace of dirt and leaves from me. He then went over every inch of me, healing my scratches with his wand. He didn't speak the whole time he was doing it and neither did I, but when he went to remove my gloves I popped his hand away.

"No," I said to him.

"Why do you always keep your hands covered?" he asked curiously.

"Don't ask me that. I don't want to talk about that," I muttered, looking away. He surveyed me quietly for a minute. Finally he shrugged and continued to heal the scratches on my arms. When he was finished I got up off the desk and checked my watch. It was 2:00 in the morning.

"Go to bed, Abigail. Get some sleep," Snape said to me. I nodded my head tiredly and headed for the door. I paused in the doorway.

"Don't call me Abigail," I said sleepily, "…but thanks…for saving me and healing me."

He inclined his head slightly and I left the room.

**Chapter 11 (**_**Bullies)**_

A few days later I found myself sitting in the Common Room, reading my Potions textbook, when two 7th year Slytherins, who had been watching me from across the room, came and stood directly in front of me. One of them, a boy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, snatched my book from me.

"Whatcha reading, firstie?" he asked, flipping through the pages of my text book.

"A Potions textbook? What a nerd!" guffawed the other one. He was bald and had the same bright blue eyes as the other one. They were bigger than me and probably stronger, but I wasn't scared of them.

"Give me back my book," I said angrily.

"Ooh, this little firstie has a nasty temper. Where'd you get that scar on your eye, firstie? Did you get into a fight with a toddler?" sneered the first boy.

"Looks like someone tried to cut her eye out," said the second boy. My wand was lying right beside me. It took me only a second to grab it and yell "Furnunculus!"

The boys were blasted backwards by the strength of my spell. When they got to their feet angry boils were springing up all over their bodies. It was a curse I had learned in the library book I had been reading. This was the first time I had used it and, I had to say, I was impressed.

"You little b-" the second boy began, but was cut off by the older boy who strode across the room and tossed my Potions textbook into the fire. Furious, I leapt to my feet.

"That cost me money!" I shouted at him.

"I don't care," he retorted coolly. I let out a furious growl.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I shouted, waving my wand again. The first boy's legs locked together and he fell to the floor. The second boy tried to run towards the door, but I cursed him too and he fell to the floor beside his friend. Then, anxious because I had cursed two students, and pissed because they had burned my Potions book, I left the Common Room and went out onto Hogwarts grounds.

Snape found me out there and hour later, sitting up in a tree. I saw him as he approached and didn't even bother trying to hide. It looked as if he knew exactly where I was. He stopped as he reached the tree and looked up at me. I stared out over the lake, pretending he wasn't there.

"I hear you cursed two older students, Abigail," he called up to me.

"Prove it," I challenged, looking down at him. I was expecting him to look angry, but he didn't. He sort-of smiled at me.

"I can't," he said with a shrug, "But it was some really nifty magic. Where did you learn it?"

"Hmm…if I was to have learned those spells and used them, which I am not saying I did, I would have to say I learned them in a library book," I replied smartly.

"Was it your first time using them or had you practiced them before?" he inquired.

"First time," I answered with a shrug.

"You did good."

I stared at him wordlessly.

"Say that again," I said, frowning confusedly.

"You did good," he repeated.

"I cursed two 7th years!" I exclaimed.

"And, I'm assuming you had a good reason?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then I am not concerned about it. I'm impressed. You're only a first year, but you beat two 7th years."

"They threw my Potions textbook into the fireplace," I muttered quietly.

"So that's why you cursed them?"

"The second time. The first time it was because…they were teasing me about my scar," I admitted softly, absently touching the scar over my left eye.

"Ah. Is that from-?"

"The men who killed my parents," I finished faintly. He didn't say anything. I got the feeling maybe he didn't really know what to say. With a sigh I jumped down out of the tree, landing on my feet beside him.

"We can get you another Potions textbook," he said to me, "From the extra ones in the store cupboard."

"Alright," I said with a weak smile. I think it was his idea of trying to cheer me up.

I followed Snape down to the Potions classroom and over to the store cupboard. He unlocked it and turned on the overhead light. There were rows and rows of shelves containing herbs of all sorts and various jars filled with various things, including some already made potions. Books were stacked up on the floor all the way up to where the first shelf was. There were books for all grades. They were by no means new books. Covers were torn, stained, or missing. Some had pages missing.

We found one that wasn't so bad. It had a huge dark stain on the back that looked like blood, but was probably just red ink. It seemed not to have any pages missing and wasn't doodled in very much. Snape flipped through the pages, making sure there weren't any missing. When he reached the back cover he paused briefly, a slightly surprised look on his face. Then he cleared his expression, closed the book, and handed it to me.

Later that night I was sitting by the fire again, reading my textbook. I had found a lot of scribbled notes and hints from the previous owner, whom the back cover identified as 'The Half-Blood Prince'. I couldn't wait to try out his hints.

"Hey Abby," Jenny said as she and Brandy walked into the Common Room, "Did you hear what happened to those 7th year boys you cursed?"

"No, what happened?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Rumor has it they were given detention," Brandy replied, "…by Professor Snape."

"Huh," I said, intrigued by this new information. I turned my attention back to my Potions book, but in the back of my mind I was thinking about Snape. He had done something nice for me. Maybe he didn't dislike me as much as I thought he did. Maybe that's just the way he always was. I already knew he didn't like to show any emotion. Maybe this was his subtle way of showing he didn't dislike me.

I stayed up late that night reading my Potions book. At a little past midnight the entrance to the Common Room opened. Startled, I grabbed my wand and jumped up. Then I heard a soft chuckle.

"Why are you still up, Abigail. You should be sleeping," said Snape's voice. He stepped out of the shadows into the light of the fire.

"I was reading. What are _you _doing?" I inquired.

"Putting up a notice. The first years are going to have flying lessons with the Gryffindors on Thursday," he replied.

"Oh."

He pinned up the notice and walked back towards the entrance.

"You should go to sleep. Goodnight, Abigail," he said as he left. I didn't bother telling him to call me Abby.

Thursday afternoon I made my way out to the Quidditch pitch with my fellow Slytherin first years. We arrived shortly before the Gryffindors. There were twenty broomsticks lined up on the ground. The teacher, Madam Hooch, was a woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes that reminded me of a hawks.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I looked down at the broomstick beside me. It was black and some of the paint was chipped.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say Up!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

My broomstick jumped into my hand, almost knocking me off balance. Beside me Brandy's broomstick was floating upwards slowly towards her hand.

"Great, I got the _lazy _broomstick," she muttered to me and grinned. I smiled and shook my head. Jenny's broom hadn't even lifted up off the ground. It was turning in circles.

"Up!" Jenny said forcefully, but the broom ignored her. She sighed impatiently and glared at her broomstick. It floated upwards into her hand.

Madam Hooch walked around, checking our grips. She stopped at Draco who was beside me.

"You're holding it wrong. Your hands should be here and here," She said, indicting to points on the handle.

"I've been flying for years," He protested.

"Well then you've been doing it wrong for years," She retorted and everyone laughed, except a few Slytherins. Jenny, Brandy, and I shared a grin.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and the come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"

Neville kicked off hard before the whistle had even touched her lips. He was rising straight up, until he reached 20 feet. Finally, he looked down, turned white as a sheet, and fell off sideways. He hit the ground with a loud WHAM that reverberated in my head. Everyone rushed towards him and I looked up. His broomstick was still rising and starting to drift towards the forest. I pulled out my wand, pointed it, and said _Accio. _The broomstick came straight back into my hand. I turned around in time to see Madam Hooch escorting Neville to the hospital wing.

As soon as they were gone Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He asked with a smirk. The other Slytherins joined in his laughter. I tossed Neville's broomstick onto the ground and sat down with my back to the whole thing. I only turned around when I heard Potter and Draco fighting. Draco had picked up Neville's remembrall off the ground and was on his broomstick, going to put it in a tree or something. Potter went after him. I watched them flying and was impressed with both their skills. I wanted to try out flying, but didn't figure it'd be worth getting caught, which did happen to Potter. Professor McGonagall had seen him from her window and she quickly escorted him back up to the castle.

Madam Hooch returned a few minutes later and commenced with our flying lessons. It felt good to finally be in the air, even if I was only allowed to hover for a moment before touching back down to the ground. I watched as Madam Hooch stowed the broomsticks in the broom shed and then led us all back up to the castle.

**Chapter 12 (**_**Flying)**_

I waited until everyone had gone to sleep that night, under pretense of reading a library book. When the Common Room was empty I cast my Disillusionment Charm. Completely invisible, I left the Common Room and made my way down to the grounds. I was almost out of the castle when I saw Potter and two of his friends sneaking around the stairs. Apparently I wasn't the only one sneaking about. I decided it was best to ignore them and continued on my way.

I made my way out to the broom shed to 'borrow' a broomstick. The door was locked, of course. I pulled out my wand and tapped the lock.

"Alohomora," I whispered and I heard the lock click open. I chose the same broomstick I had ridden earlier that day. Flying had felt so wonderful, so amazing. I had felt so free…so happy. It had been a long time since I felt like that. I closed the door to the broom shed and swung a leg over my broomstick.

I flew for hours- around the castle, over the forest a ways, and over the lake, letting my feet trail in the water, which is where I was when I heard a voice.

"Abigail!" said a loud, familiar voice. Startled, I lost grip of my broomstick. I turned upside down, then fell headfirst into the lake. For some reason I froze up and started drowning. I thrashed around and swallowed what felt like half the lake before I felt myself being lifted out of the water. I was deposited onto the shore with a _plop _and I began coughing up water. Something warm trickled down my back as my Disillusionment Charm was lifted. I was still coughing up water, still choking, unable to breathe.

"_Anapneo_!" Snape said, waving his wand again. With a final heave I coughed up all the water in my lungs. I took long, deep breaths, unable to speak, my eyes watering. When I could finally speak again, I glared at Snape.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded furiously, "You almost killed me!"

"I didn't know you were going to fall," he retorted, "and I didn't almost kill you. You're alive, aren't you?"

"Barely," I snapped back. He didn't say anything for a while and I got the feeling that Snape felt guilty about making me fall and being defensive was his way of dealing with it.

"Never mind," I said with a sigh, "Forget about it."

He extended a hand and helped me to my feet.

"What were you doing anyway?" he asked me.

"Flying," I replied promptly.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "I meant _why _were you flying? It's almost midnight. You should be in bed."

"Uh…couldn't sleep?"

"Try again."

"Alright…I just wanted to go flying. I really like it. And I like nighttime better than daytime. …you aren't going to rat me out, are you?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. As long as your schoolwork doesn't suffer and you don't get caught, I see no reason to turn you in," he replied with a shrug. I surveyed him silently and decided he was telling the truth.

"You know, you really aren't so bad," I said to him, staring out over the water.

"Yeah…if you tell anybody, I'll drop you off the edge of the Astronomy Tower," he threatened. There was a touch of humor in his voice.

"I always thought your threat of choice would be a poison," I said with a smile.

"Most of the time it is," he replied, allowing himself a half-smile.

"I think poison would be my choice of threat, too," I said, thinking about it, "I really like Potions class."

"You do have a knack for it," he admitted.

"Apparently I have a knack for everything. Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology…but Potions is the only thing I really enjoy."

"You know, Abigail," he said slowly, "if you wanted to help me when I brew potions, when I don't have classes to teach, I would have no objection."

"Really?" I asked interestedly, "I would like that."

He nodded his head. I noticed, for the first time, my broomstick. It was still floating over the lake. I pointed my wand at it.

"_Accio_," I said, and the broom came zooming towards me.

"You've mastered the Summoning Charm already?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug. I swung one leg over my broomstick and took off flying again. Snape watched me for a little while and I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I was thinking about him as I flew. He wasn't so bad, after all. Maybe living with him wasn't such a bad thing.

When he started back towards the castle I chased after him on my broomstick. I hovered a few feet above him.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. He looked up at me.

"To bed. I am tired," he replied coolly.

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight, then," I said to him.

"Goodnight, Abigail."

I watched him disappear into the castle. I flew around for a few more minutes before putting the broom back in the broom shed, re-locking the door, and heading in to bed.

That night I had a strange dream. It was very vivid, but the next morning when I tried to recall it, I could only remember flashes. It had something to do with Harry Potter and a three-headed dog. There had been music, too. A harp, I think. I decided it was nothing more than a bizarre dream and pushed it to the back of my mind.

As Halloween day got closer and closer I began to feel moodier and moodier. I got along with Snape for the most part, and he'd even let me help brew complex potions. Well mostly I had run back and forth to the store cupboard to get ingredients, or crushed and sliced things for him, but I had fun.

One evening, we had just finished brewing an Invigoration Draught and I was bottling it for Snape when he asked me a question.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked casually, "For the past month or so you seem…agitated."

"It's nothing," I muttered, shoving a stopper into the bottle.

"Something's wrong with you," he said, taking the bottle from me and setting it down on the desk. He looked at me, his black eyes boring into my multicolored ones. I looked away.

"If you must know…my birthday's coming up. October 31st. Halloween," I said without looking at him, "It'll be my first birthday without my parents and my sister there…"

"Ah. I see," Snape replied quietly. He looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything else on the subject. He picked up the potion and took it to the storage room to put on the shelf.

**Chapter 13 (**_**Halloween)**_

Halloween morning dawned early for me. I was up before anyone else. There was a small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. Without waking my friends I sat down and began opening them, feeling mellow. The first was a box of chocolate frogs from Brandy, the second was a book of spells from Jenny. Only two presents remained. One was from my sister Mary and, against my better judgment, I opened it. It was a framed picture of our family. My parents waved up at me. In the picture I was only two years old and I was scowling. Mary, who was seven, smiled sweetly. I felt a lump form in my throat and I put the picture in my trunk and closed the lid.

My final present was wrapped in plain black paper. There was no note or tag to let me know who it was from. Curious, I unwrapped it to find another book. _Curses and Counter curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian. It no longer mattered who it was from. I sat with my back against my bed and immediately began skimming through it.

I had to close the book, however, when my friends woke up. Pansy Parkinson, who wasn't so much a friend as an acquaintance, wished me a Happy Birthday before leaving the dorm. I thanked Jenny and Brandy for their gifts and we went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, though I didn't eat much.

The rest of the day I was sullen. I could smell baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors as I went to my classes. Not even Professor Flitwick telling us we were finally going to start Levitation Charms cheered me up. He broke us into pairs to practice and I got paired with Jenny. Brandy, much to her annoyance, was paired with one of Malfoy's friends, Goyle. I took a moment to scan the page of the textbook, though I had already read it many times before.

I watched as my classmates tried again and again to get their feathers to rise. I could easily point out what each of them were doing wrong. Malfoy wasn't waving his wand correctly, Pansy Parkinson was flicking her wrist wrong, Crabbe and Goyle were both mispronouncing the incantation. I didn't point out any of their flaws, but turned my attention to my own feather. Jenny wasn't having much luck. She was causing the feather to shoot off the edge of the desk. It fluttered to the floor and she frowned. I sighed and pointed my wand at the feather on the floor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I said, waving my wand. The feather leapt into the air, following the tip of my wand. My classmates looked up curiously as I lifted the feather higher and higher and began to trace figure 8's in the air.

"Woo-hoo, Abby!" Brandy exclaimed as put the feather down and picked up the chalk from the chalkboard and signed my name on the board. A few of my classmates applauded me. I grinned. Sometimes I liked to show-off.

"Extraordinary! 10 points to Slytherin, for Miss Prewett's _masterful _skills of levitation!" said an amazed Professor Flitwick, "Who taught you such expert levitation?"

"I guess I taught myself," I said quietly, "I like to read."

Later that evening, before the Halloween feast, I was down in Snape's office. We were brewing a Sleeping Draught. I guess he was hoping to cheer me up by letting me help.

"Professor Flitwick told me earlier that you expressed masterful skills of the Levitation Charm this morning," Snape said as I finished slicing the valerian roots.

"I was showing off a little," I admitted, allowing myself a small smile.

"Have you come across anything in your classes that you've had any difficulty with?"

"Well, this may not count but I am having trouble cutting these Sopohorous Beans," I said, nodding to the table in front of me where I had been trying, unsuccessfully, to cut the small bean. He walked over to where I was standing, a small smile on his face. He picked up the silver dagger and crushed them with the flat side of it. Juice squirted out of it.

"A little trick I've learned over the years," he said with a small smile.

"Useful," I agreed.

When we finished the potion Snape and I walked down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. I hadn't really wanted to go, but Snape persuaded me, saying it was something I didn't want to miss. He was right, of course. Candles in Jack-o-lanterns flickered as hundreds of live bats swooped over the tables in clouds. I watched the bats, fascinated, while people around me began to eat. I loved bats. I was ecstatic when one came and landed on my shoulder. I had really wanted one to land on my shoulder.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open suddenly, breaking my concentration. The bat took off. Professor Quirrel came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew, terror on his face. All eyes were on him as he reached Dumbledore's chair.

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know."

Then he fainted. There was an uproar of students, most of them frightened. My eyes were on Quirrel.

_Stupid bloody coward_, I thought to myself. Fireworks exploded from Dumbledore's wand and he commanded silence. My eyes were the only ones still on Quirrel and I saw him slip off as Dumbledore started trying to clear the students off to their Common Rooms. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to me, I cast my Disillusionment Charm over myself and made my way to the door Quirrel had snuck off through. I wasn't the only one who had noticed, apparently. Snape was also making his way out the door.

I followed him at a distance. He didn't seem to know I was there. I was surprised because he had found me many times before when I was completely invisible- the time in the forest, and the time I was flying. He had found me a few times since then, also. Mostly when I was flying. He sometimes came out just to watch me.

Snape and I followed Quirrel's trail up to the third floor corridor. Snape seemed to have guessed he was heading there. I remembered from Dumbledore's start-of-term speech that the 3rd floor corridor, on the right hand side, was out of bounds. I had the feeling I was about to find out why. Snape unlocked a locked door with his wand and went inside. A few minutes passed and I didn't follow him inside. I could hear loud ferocious barking. When I heard Snape cry out, I did run in, my wand raised.

I don't know what I was expecting, but a three-headed dog wasn't it. It looked just like the three-headed-dog from my dream, only one of the heads had it's teeth locked onto Snape's leg. The other two heads were trying to snap at him. Snape's wand was lying on the ground a few feet away.

"_Confundo!_" I shouted, brandishing my own wand at the dog holding Snape. The dog dropped him to the ground. He snatched his wand up off the floor and limped towards the door. The effect of my Confundus Charm was very brief. They dogs immediately started trying to bite him again. Fortunately, he was quick enough to limp out the door. I slammed the door shut and pointed my wand at the lock.

"_Colloportus_," I said, panting slightly. The lock clicked into place. My heart was pounding as I turned to Snape, who was already limping down the staircase. I could hear a commotion on the floor below us.

"You should be in the Slytherin Common Room, Abigail," Snape hissed quietly. I didn't say anything. I could see McGonagall running as fast as she could towards the girls bathroom, where the noise was coming from. Snape ran after her as best as he could with his limp. Quirrel caught up with us as well. I saw Snape shoot him a death glare.

**Chapter 14 (**_**Talent)**_

McGonagall burst into the girl's bathroom, Snape and myself close behind her, and Quirrel bringing up the rear. I slipped off to the side so no one would accidentally bump into me. A large troll lay unconscious on the floor. Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley stood over the troll, the wands in their hands, looking stunned. Hermione Granger was in the corner, looking terrified, her back pressed against the wall. Quirrel took one look at the troll, let out a whimper, and sat down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll, examining it. He was being careful not to let his injury show. McGonagall was staring at Potter and Weasley, her face livid.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said McGonagall with a cold fury in her voice. She sounded even angrier than Snape when he'd said those exact words to me in the Forbidden Forest.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" McGonagall demanded.

Snape looked at Potter, his gaze swift and calculating. Potter looked at the ground.

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me," said a small voice. It was Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed, shocked.

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them."

Weasley dropped his wand, surprised. I could tell Hermione was lying. I didn't really know I could tell. To me, it seemed like she radiated guilt and unease…and something that I sensed as a lie.

"If they hadn't found me," Hermione continued, "I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well- in that case…Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" McGonagall said, staring at the three of them. Hermione hung her head.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said McGonagall, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left and McGonagall turned to Potter and Weasley.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Potter and Weasley hurried off out of the bathroom. I could tell that McGonagall, beneath her stern disapproval, was actually impressed. A few more teachers arrived to help take off the troll. McGonagall and Snape walked off together and, curious, I followed.

"Looks like Miss Granger isn't as clever as you thought, Minerva," Snape said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Nonsense, Severus. Three students from my house just took down a fully-grown mountain troll," McGonagall said haughtily.

"It was sheer luck, nothing more," Snape retorted.

"Well, Flitwick told me Miss Granger was the only Gryffindor to manage the Levitation Charm on her first try," McGonagall bragged.

"He told Abigail she exemplified _masterful _skills of levitation. She even wrote her name on the board by levitating a piece of chalk."

"Sounds like she was showing off, to me," McGonagall retorted, then she walked off up the stairs.

I walked over to stand beside Snape.

"Is it common for you and McGonagall to compare me and Hermione Granger?" I inquired, frowning slightly.

"Well we do have a small competition going, yes," he admitted. I couldn't decide if I liked this or not. Snape motioned for me to follow him into the dungeons. He was limping and leaving a small trail of blood. I wondered just how bad his leg was. Using my wand I cleaned up the trail of blood he was leaving as quietly as possible.

We went into his office and he sat down in his chair. His face was very white now. I could sense he was badly hurt. Instead of sitting down in my usual seat I walked over to the other side of his desk.

"Let me see you leg," I said to him. He looked reluctant at first, but finally pulled up his robes for me to see. His leg was bloody and mangled. It turned my stomach slightly to see it. I raised my wand.

"_Ferula_," I said firmly. Bandages shot out of the end of my wand and wrapped themselves tightly around his leg. He looked surprised and impressed.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Snape. You should probably go to the Hospital Wing," I advised. He shook his head.

"Go into the store room and look on the second shelf. You'll see a vial of a deep red potion. Get it for me," he said to me. I obeyed gladly.

"Blood Replenishing Potion?" I guessed as he drank it. He drained the vial and nodded his head.

"Very good, Abigail. You could be a nurse when you grow up," he said, a little of the color returning to his face.

"I don't think I would make a good nurse. Just looking at that made me nauseous," I said, nodding to his leg, "What were you even doing trying to get past that monster anyway?"

Snape let out a sigh.

"I was following Quirrel. Or, at least, I thought I was. I suspected he would be trying to get past the three-headed-dog."

"What's past the three-headed-dog?" I inquired. He surveyed me quietly.

"Something that you need not worry about. Abigail, _promise _me you won't go trying to get past that dog," he said forcefully.

"After what that thing did to you? Fat chance," I snorted, "Nothing could be that great."

I was telling the truth and he knew it. Relief emanated from him, though his face remained blank.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting down in my usual chair.

"Does it have something to do with the three-headed-dog?" he asked guardedly.

"No. I've noticed that…well, it seems silly, but…it seems like I can tell how people are feeling, most of the time…even if they are trying to act like they don't feel that way."

He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he didn't really understand my explanation, so I decided to give an example.

"Like earlier, when McGonagall was scolding her students…to me it felt like, underneath her stern demeanor, she was proud of them," I explained.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. He was silent for a little while, thinking. I thought back at different periods in my life where I had known what people were feeling. I had never paid much attention to it before, but I realized I could tell exactly what people were feeling. The lawyer who had to take care of me while the Ministry searched for any remaining family- I had known that I was a waste of his time and he didn't like me very much, even though he had never been anything but kind to me. He was empathetic because…because it was his job.

"I suppose," said Snape, interrupting my thoughts, "That a person could be hypersensitive to feelings. Many wizards and witches have strange talents. This could very well be yours. You should return to your house Common Room, Abigail. You must be hungry."

I inclined my head slightly and stood up. I glanced at his leg, feeling a brief moment of worry, but I continued towards the door. I paused again, the door halfway open, and looked back at him.

"I don't like Quirrel very much either. Something about him feels…fake…I don't really know how to describe it…He seems…like he's not really doing what he wants to do, but what someone else wants him to do and he's glad to do it," I informed him, frowning slightly. His face also creased into a slight frown. Then he cleared his expression.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Abigail," he assured me.

"If you say so…and _don't _call me Abigail," I said, eyes flashing dangerously. It didn't bother me so much as it used to, but it would be nice if he would just call me Abby.

"Happy Birthday," he said, chuckling quietly. I shook my head and left the room, closing the door behind me.

**Chapter 15 (**_**The Forest)**_

A few days later when we had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class after the incident with the troll, Brandy sat on the couch in the Common Room, her arms crossed, blatantly refusing to go.

"I don't think I want to be taught by some blundering idiot who fainted just because he saw a troll," she said stubbornly, "If two first-year Gryffindors could defeat it and not Professor Quirrel, then I would rather _they _teach the class."

"It was sheer dumb luck that _they _defeated the troll. They could have died," I said to her.

"Besides, if you don't go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, you'll get into trouble," Jenny said. We all exchanged looks. Brandy never got in trouble for anything.

"Well you won't learn anything sitting here, either," Jenny added quickly. I had an idea already, but I didn't know how well it would work out.

"I have an idea…a way to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just go to Quirrel's class. I'll have to think about it some more," I said to her. Finally she agreed and the three of us walked off towards Quirrel's class.

My idea was to ask Snape to teach us. I didn't know how well he was going to react, but I had heard that he had applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post every year since he started teaching. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

By some bizarre stroke of luck, halfway through Quirrel's class, Snape came walking through the door. He walked up to Quirrel's desk where he sat and talked to him quietly.

"Oh, y-yes, of c-course," Quirrel stammered, nodding his head. He looked up at the class and his eyes swept the room and landed on me.

"M-miss Prewett. G-gather your t-things. Professor S-Snape wants you," Quirrel said to me. There were a few sniggers and jeers from some of my classmates. I shot them all a death glare as I shoved my books into my bag.

"Quiet," Snape said to the class, dangerous authority ringing in his voice. They all fell silent. All eyes were on me as Snape led me out of the classroom.

Once Snape had shut the door behind us I let out a breath of air that I had apparently been holding.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but why'd you pull me out of Quirrel's class? Shouldn't you be teaching?" I inquired curiously.

"There is only one student who passed into my N.E.W.T. level Potions class," he answered, "And he has detention. I pulled you out of Quirrel's class because I have to go into the Forbidden Forest in search of Unicorn Horns. The stores are running low and they're very expensive. It's easier just to look for them in the forest."

"But students aren't allowed in the forest. I almost got killed, remember?"

"Vividly," he repeated dryly, "…but you will be fine if you are with me. It's not uncommon for students to go into the forest with Hagrid to serve detention. But I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Of course I will. Gathering potion ingredients fresh from the forest. It'll be fun," I said, smiling slightly.

"We have to be careful though. Keep your wand with you at all times."

"I'm not a bloody idiot, Snape," I said, rolling my eyes, "I do _learn _from my experiences."

I followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest with my wand held tightly in my hand. We followed a dark and narrow dirt path into the trees. It had been bright and the sun had been shining outside. Here, the sun couldn't penetrate the thickness of the trees and it was a lot cooler. We both lit the tips of our wands so we could see better.

"Can I ask you something, Snape?" I inquired as we walked.

"May as well," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, me and my friends were talking and…we all agree that there's no way Quirrel can teach us anything. Brandy almost refused to go to his class this morning. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe _you _could…"

He stopped to look at me.

"You want me to teach you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I can understand if you don't want to, but we really need to know stuff for the finals…"

He didn't say anything for a moment and I could tell he liked the idea. He resumed walking.

"I'll have to think about it," he said dryly. I nodded my head and smiled to myself. I knew he had already decided to do it.

He stopped suddenly and looked down. Curious, I peered down, too. He had stepped in something silvery and shining. I made of move to touch it, but Snape stopped my hand.

"Don't touch it," he said to me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, bringing my wand closer to examine it.

"Unicorn blood," he replied. He continued walking along the path. Every few feet the light of our wands would illuminate more spots of blood.

"Why-?" I began.

"_Shh_," Snape hissed forcefully. I obeyed immediately. He was walking as quietly as possible and so was I. We came around the corner of the path and there in our path lay a dead unicorn. A large black figure stood hunched over it. It turned around to face us. There was no visible face or hands, but you could tell it was something…evil…something not human. Snape stood between me and the figure, his wand raised. The figure took a long look at him before hissing loudly and gliding off in the opposite direction. As soon as it was gone, Snape turned me around and pushed me down the path back towards the castle.

"We have to get out of here. _Now_," Snape said urgently.

"Why? What was that?" I asked quickly. He didn't say anything, but with his wand raised high, he started back down the dirt path. It was hard for me to read Snape because of how hard he was trying to not look scared. But if I concentrated, I could tell, in that way I could sometimes tell feelings, that he was slightly frightened. There was also some sort of knowledge…he knew something about the cloaked figure that I did not.

By the time we reached where the forest ended at the edge of Hogwarts grounds, he had calmed down some. His emotions had calmed as we walked and I suspected he had formed some sort of plan.

"We need to tell Hagrid about the unicorn," he said to me, "Do you think you can do that while I go talk to Dumbledore?"

"Why do you have to go talk to Dumbledore? Is it because of that scary thing?" I asked curiously.

"Don't ask me questions right now, Abigail, okay? I'll answer what I can later. Go tell Hagrid about the unicorn, and tell him to be careful. Don't tell him about the hooded figure. Don't say anything about it to anybody, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I watched Snape continue off towards the castle before walking down the path to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on the door and waited. Loud barks came from inside the hut. Hagrid opened the door, his large hand firm around the collar of a big black boarhound, who was straining to get at me. I took a cautious step backwards.

"Sorry. Tha's only Fang. He wouldn't do anythin' but slobber on ye," Hagrid said to me.

"Right. Professor Snape told me to come tell you- he was searching for unicorn horns in the forest when we came across a dead one in the middle of the path. It had been killed."

"Tha's a shame. It's a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. I'll have to go out into the fores' an' bury it," he said remorsefully.

"Snape said to tell you to be cautious," I added quickly, "You should probably take Fang."

Hagrid nodded his big head and picked up something from inside his hut. It was a large crossbow. He let go of Fang's collar and the boarhound darted out to jump on me. He had his front paws on my chest and was trying to lick my face. I looked him dead in the eye, commanding him with my gaze to stop. He sat down obediently at my feet.

"Yer pretty talented with animals," Hagrid commented as he shut the door to his hut.

"I'm pretty talented at a lot of things," I said with a sigh before walking back down the path towards the school.

**Chapter 16 **_**(Defense Against the Dark Arts)**_

After getting back to the school I went and waited down in Snape's office for him to get done with Dumbledore. I suppose my waiting for him there could count as breaking into his office, because he usually kept it locked. I re-locked it once I was inside so he'd be surprised to find me. It was fifteen minutes before Snape came down to his office, and when he opened the door to find me sitting in his desk he did not seem surprised.

"Get out of my chair, Abigail," he said as he walked in and closed the door behind himself. Grinning, I jumped up and went to my usual seat.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked curiously. He said nothing, but smiled mysteriously.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" I asked once he had sat down.

"He said not to worry about it," Snape replied, "And you shouldn't. Don't worry anyone else with it either."

I frowned slightly.

"Now, as for what you asked me in the forest, I think I will teach you. How many friends did you say?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"Just two. Jennifer Burke and Brandy Spyres."

"Very well. Tell them to come to the Potions classroom with you at 9:00pm," Snape said to me.

"Alright…but what if we get caught out after hours?" I inquired.

"You shouldn't get caught. I am the only teacher who patrols these corridors at night. Sometimes Filch does, too, but not tonight," he said surely.

"Fine. See you at 9:00," I said, standing up to leave.

My friends were pleased with my choice of Quirrel's replacement teacher. They followed me quietly through the corridors until we reached the Potions classroom. The door was locked. I unlocked it with _Alohomora_ and went inside. Snape was sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom. He was writing something and looked up when we entered.

"Hello Abigail. I was just grading some papers, but it can wait. Let's get started," he said, standing up.

He started explaining the Shield Charm to us. It was the first thing we were to learn.

"A Shield Charm will protect you from most minor spells. Miss Spyres, I want you to shoot Stunning Spells at Miss Burke while she tries to produce a Shield Charm. After a while, you can switch roles," Snape said to my friends.

"What about me?" I demanded as they started to move desks out of the way to give them room to practice.

"You'll be working with me, Abigail," Snape replied, smiling slightly, "I suspect you will master the Shield Charm easily."

He was right, of course. After five minutes of practicing the Shield Charm he signaled for me to stop. Jenny and Brandy continued their practicing.

"I have an idea that I think will be a challenge for you, Abigail," Snape said to me.

"We'll see about that. What's your idea?" I inquired, smiling to myself. I felt confident that I could master whatever he threw at me.

"_Nonverbal _spells," he replied, "I think you're more than capable of doing it, but it will be a challenge for you to master. It's something you usually wouldn't learn until your sixth year, but I think if you try hard enough you can do it now."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"You need only think the name of the spell. It's hard to do, but if you put enough force behind it, you can do it. I'll let you try on your own before I start throwing spells at you."

I nodded my head and raised my wand. _Protego! _I thought, brandishing my wand. Nothing happened. I tried again…and again.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," I said aloud.

Jenny, Brandy, and I met with Snape twice a week after that. They steadily mastered the Shield Charm verbally while I sat in the corner with my wand raised, biting my lip to keep from screaming aloud, still unable to get anything to come out of my wand.

Early one Saturday morning we all bundled up and made our way out to the Quidditch stands for what was sure to be the biggest match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, with Harry Potter as the Gryffindor's new Seeker. I sat between Jenny and Brandy, shivering in the cold morning air. I could see Snape sitting in the teachers stands across from us. He didn't look too concerned with the cold. Quirrel was sitting on one side of him.

About midway through the match, after Slytherin had just scored, Potter's broomstick began jerking and twitching, carrying him higher, farther and farther from the field below him. People all over the stands were pointing up at him now, watching fearfully. I looked across at the teacher's stands. The first thing I noticed was that neither Quirrel nor Snape was breaking eye contact with Potter's broom. Both were muttering something indistinguishable. Suddenly, Snape's cloak caught fire and they both began stomping it out. In the sky above them, Potter climbed back onto his broomstick and flew down towards the ground. He hit the ground on all fours and coughed up the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor won the match.

As teachers and students made their way back to the castle, I slipped away from my friends and found Snape. He looked furious. I looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"What was that?" I asked him curiously, "Was it you or Quirrel jinxing Potter's broom?"

"Quirrel, of course. I would never harm a student," he replied, "I'm going to referee the next Quidditch match to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Good thinking," I said with a nod, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Later that night I couldn't sleep. The Slytherin dormitories were cold and drafty. Warm, silver blankets had been laid on each of our beds, but they didn't help me much. I wasn't tired. I didn't want to go outside because of how cold it was, but I decided it wouldn't be so bad exploring the castle. So I donned my Disillusionment Charm and snuck out of the dorms.

I made my way through a number of empty classrooms, looking for something to satisfy my curiosity for the night. I stayed far away from the forbidden third floor corridor. I wasn't _that _curious!

What I finally did find was an unused classroom piled full of old desks and chairs, and an upturned trashcan. I was about to leave the room when the reflection of something caught my eye. It was a large ornate mirror, leaning against the back wall. Curious I walked closer to where I stood directly before it. An inscription was carved around the top: _erased stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

I looked at my reflection. The scar over my blue eye shone eerily in the light that came through the door I had left cracked open. Suddenly, it was not only my reflection I saw in the mirror. I whirled around, expecting to see someone behind me. There was no one. Slowly, I turned and looked back into the mirror. The people were still there. On closer inspection I recognized them. My mother, my step-father, my sister…they were all there beside me.

My heart pounding I sat down cross-legged on the floor. Curious, I reached out and touched the glass. Nothing happened. A part of me had hoped I would be transported through by magic. No such luck. Still, I was content to sit there and stare at them all night. And I did.

It was getting late, 4:00 in the morning, according to my watch, when I heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Then into the classroom. It was Snape, of course. He walked over to where I was sitting and tapped me on the head with his wand, lifting my Disillusionment Charm.

"What are you doing, Abigail?" he asked me.

"This mirror," I murmured sleepily, "I can see my family."

He looked into the mirror. For a split second his defenses were completely down. I saw an expression of pain on his face. His feelings were unguarded in that moment and I felt everything he was feeling- sadness, sorrow, grief, loss. Then he closed off his emotions and wiped all trace of expression off of his face. He did not look in the mirror again.

"This is the Mirror of Erised," he said to me, "Dumbledore put it here. It shows whoever looks into it…whatever it is they most desire in the world. It isn't good for you to sit here and stare into it, Abigail. Come on."

He extended his hand and I allowed him to help me to my feet.

Snape walked with me all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Then he paused.

"Promise me you won't go back there, Abigail. If you do, I will have to tell Dumbledore to move the mirror. …people have gone mad, staring into the Mirror of Erised," he said to me.

"Okay," I murmured sleepily, "Whatever you say, Snape."

I was so tired, it didn't really matter to me anymore. He nodded his head briefly, then left. Too sleepy to make it to my bed, I lay down on one of the leather couches in front of the fireplace and fell asleep.

**Chapter 17 **_**(Christmas)**_

Christmas morning dawned early for me. The dormitory was empty- almost everyone I knew had gone home for the holidays. Home to their families. Jenny and Brandy had invited me to come to either of their houses for the holidays, but I had declined. This was my first Christmas without my parents.

I awoke Christmas morning feeling gloomy. That is until I saw the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. Both of my friends had given me candy- Chocolate Frogs from Brandy and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Jenny. There was an unmarked present which contained a book: _Nonverbal Spells and Their Advantages _by Alphidious Zimmermin. My last present was an envelope addressed to me from my sister, Mary.

_Abby,_

_I'm really, really sorry that they wouldn't let you come and live with me. It's not my fault. I would have taken you in, but they wouldn't let me. I wish you would talk to me. I miss you a lot. I miss Mom and Dad, too. I really want us to be friends again. I really miss you. Please talk to me._

_Love, _

_Mary_

I blew out a sigh as I folded the note and put it back in the envelope. I tossed all of my presents into my trunk except my new book, which I took into the empty Common Room to read.

When it came time to go down to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner, I had already decided to make amends with Mary. After all, she was the only family I had left. I almost got too distracted by the feast to go talk to Mary. There were roast turkey, mountains of roast and potatoes, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce. Every few feet along the table there were stacks of wizard crackers that blasted like cannons and held things like many live, white mice, flowered bonnets, a pack of luminous balloons, and all sorts of things.

After pudding had been served I left the nearly-deserted Slytherin table and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where my sister sat alone. She looked surprised to see me coming towards her, but welcomed me openly. She got to her feet and hugged me tightly, which I merely tolerated.

"Oh, Abby. I'm so glad you're speaking to me again," she said tearfully, "I haven't got a chance to talk to you about anything!"

"What do you want to talk about?" I muttered, sitting down beside her.

"I want to hear your version of what happened that day…but that can wait, if you don't feel like talking about it. Also- you're living with Professor Snape, right?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"I met him once before. You're too young to remember, but I was maybe 6 or 7. He came to our house while Dad was at work. He and Mom sat in the kitchen talking for a long time. Mom sounded upset…not by Professor Snape, she had been upset before he came over. I don't know why. They wouldn't let me listen in on the conversation, either. I had to go play in the backyard until he left."

Intrigued by this new piece of information, I stored it away to think on later. Mary wanted to know what happened the day our parents died. I had to tell her…I hadn't told anyone else but Ministry of Magic officials. I needed to tell someone. So I took a deep breath and began my story, starting with how I went up on the roof to await my Hogwarts letter.

When I finished telling the story Mary was wiping tears out of her eyes. I tried not to look at her, feeling odd. I noticed Snape watching us curiously, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Can I see your hands?" she asked me suddenly, "Maybe I know a spell to-"

"No," I said quickly, firmly, "There is no spell to heal it now. And I don't want anyone to see. Not even you."

"Well, okay, I guess. …it's Christmas, let's talk about something happier. How are you liking first year at Hogwarts?" Mary asked me.

Mary and I talked for a very long time. Finally, I returned to the Slytherin Common Room alone. Before leaving me, Mary had told me the location of the Ravenclaw Common Room and how to get in, if I ever needed her for anything. I still found myself not forgiving her completely, but she was my sister and a part of me wanted her back.

After supper that night, where I sat with Mary again, I followed Snape out of the Great Hall. He half-smiled when he saw me walking towards him.

"Merry Christmas, Abigail," he said to me.

"Thanks…but don't call me Abigail," I added quickly. He didn't bother to respond, as he always did.

"I saw you talking to your sister," he said finally as we walked towards his office, "Have you two worked things out?"

"For the most part, I suppose. She remembers seeing you once when she was little."

Snape looked surprised.

"I would not have expected her to. I only caught a glimpse of her. Julia made her go play in the backyard while we talked."

"What were you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," he responded lightly. Irritated that he was withholding information from me, I turned and walked off towards the Common Room.

When Draco returned from Christmas break he caught me reading the book I had gotten for my birthday: _Curses and Counter curses _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco demanded curiously. I sighed and closed my book.

"My birthday a few months ago," I replied simply.

"Let me see it," he said, reaching for my book. I snatched it out of his reach.

"I don't lend my books to people," I said coolly.

"Alright, well _you _teach me something then."

I sighed. This would be the only way to get him off my back for a while.

"Alright. I'll teach you the Leg-Locker Curse…but you have to find someone to practice it on," I said to Draco. He nodded and looked around the Common Room.

"Crabbe," he said loudly, "Get over here."

Crabbe, who had been dozing in a chair by the fireplace, started, and then lumbered over to where Malfoy stood.

"Alright, what's the incantation?" Malfoy asked me, pulling out his wand. I told him the incantation and how to flick his wand. After a few practices flicking his wand, he turned to Crabbe.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," Draco said, giving his wand a flick. Crabbe's feet snapped together and he crashed to the floor. Draco stood there laughing. I pulled out my wand and performed the counter curse before helping Crabbe to his feet.

"That was brilliant, Abby, thanks. I'm going to go try it out on some Gryffindors. Come on, Crabbe," Draco said, heading for the exit. As soon as they were gone I sat back down on the couch and resumed reading.

**Chapter 18 (**_**The Quidditch Match)**_

Classes started up again after Christmas break and with classes came Quidditch practice as well. The date of the Quidditch match every Slytherin was looking forward to was drawing closer. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff…with Snape as a referee!

"There's no way we can lose," Draco said at breakfast the morning of the match, "Gryffindor will lose to Hufflepuff, of course, and then we'll be playing Hufflepuff in the finals. There's no way we can lose to a bunch of Mudbloods."

"Watch your language, Draco," said a voice from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned my head to look up at Snape.

"Yes, sir," said Draco obediently. Feelings of strong hatred were emanating from Snape clearly…or at least, they were clear to me. I got to my feet and followed Snape out towards the Quidditch pitch. We didn't walk very fast so we could talk, now that no one else was around.

"Why do you hate the word 'Mudblood'?" I asked curiously. He was surprised…then he quickly stonewalled all his emotions.

"Hey, no fair! How are you doing that?" I inquired, "How are you blocking your emotions?"

"Years and years of practice. I may teach you one day," he replied simply.

When the Quidditch match started I went up to the stands to sit with Jenny and Brandy. Draco and his cronies slipped away from the Slytherin stands and went to the Gryffindor stands to bother Potter's friends.

"Hey look," said Jenny, "It's Dumbledore. He hardly ever comes to Quidditch matches."

I looked to where she was pointing and saw it was indeed Dumbledore sitting with the teachers. I then looked down to Snape on the field. He looked furious.

I watched as the game progressed. Snape gave Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him…on purpose! Potter was circling the field like a hawk, keeping an eye out for the Golden Snitch. Shortly after Snape gave Hufflepuff another penalty Potter swooped into a spectacular dive, drawing cheers from the crowd as he streaked like a bullet towards the ground. He rocketed past Snape before he could even turn around, and caught the Golden Snitch.

Cheers erupted from the stands and boos from the Slytherins. As the Gryffindors poured out onto the field, I slipped down to Snape's side. He was white-faced and tight-lipped. Dumbledore came down onto the field and clapped Potter on the shoulder. Snape spat bitterly onto the ground.

"We could still beat them in the finals," I said optimistically.

"There was no point in me refereeing if Dumbledore was just going to show up," Snape said sullenly. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for him to follow me out of the crowd of cheerful Gryffindors.

"Let's go get some dinner," I said, nodding to the crowd that was making its way back up to the castle.

Midway through dinner I noticed Snape sneaking out of the Great Hall. A part of me wanted to follow him, but I didn't. I figured he was still brooding over Gryffindor's victory. I didn't ask him about it later either. I knew he wouldn't tell me, whatever he was doing.

On my way out of the Great Hall I noticed Potter, Weasley, and Granger whispering about something. Curious, I donned my Disillusionment Charm and followed them into an empty classroom. Potter quickly told his friends how he had seen Snape and Quirrel in the woods. Snape had been threatening Quirrel.

"So we were right, it _is _the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrel to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrel's 'hocus-pocus'- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrel would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-" Potter was saying.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?" said Granger in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Weasley.

I left the empty classroom, my mind teeming with their conversation. What was a Sorcerer's Stone? And why would Snape want Quirrel to help him get it? And what was a Fluffy? I noticed Snape heading down to the dungeons and caught up with him. He sensed I was there immediately and slowed down to let me catch up.

"What are you sneaking around for, Abigail?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you when we get to your office. I overheard something that concerns you."

Intrigued, he nodded his head.

We walked into his office and he locked the door behind us as I sat down in my usual chair.

"What's a Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked as soon as he sat down. He didn't bother hiding his surprise.

"Where did you hear about it?" he demanded, frowning slightly, "Students aren't supposed to know…"

"I overheard it somewhere."

"Where?"

"Tell me what it is, and I'll tell you where I heard it," I challenged. He glared at me meaningfully, then sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you…but only because I know you won't tell anyone else. If you do, I'll-"

"Drop me off the edge of the Astronomy Tower?" I asked humorously, "Or poison me?"

"Or both. Now listen, because I won't repeat myself-" he began, "The Sorcerer's Stone is a stone belonging to the infamous Nicholas Flamel. It's a legendary substance with amazing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. Nicholas Flamel is currently six hundred and sixty-five years old."

"Okay…what's a 'Fluffy'?" I inquired. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I believe it is what Hagrid calls the three-headed dog. Now tell me, where did you hear all of this?"

I told Snape what I had heard when eavesdropping on Potter and his friends. He fell silent and looked thoughtful for a little while.

"Well?" I asked after about three minutes of silence.

"Well what?"

"Are you after the Sorcerer's Stone?" I inquired. He stared at me, then laughed quietly.

"Of course not. Immortality is the last thing I want."

"I didn't think you were after the stone, but…Quirrel is, isn't he?"

"I think so. Now, don't tell anyone what I've told you, alright? I know you don't like to listen to me, but-"

"I'm not an idiot. I know when to keep my mouth shut. I know when listening to you is actually crucial," I replied smartly.

"Good girl. Run along now. You have exams coming up. You should be studying."

I made a face, then left his office. I had no intention of studying. It wasn't necessary. Not for me.

**Chapter 19 **_**(End of the Year)**_

As it came time for our exams the weather outside turned hot. The large classroom where we did our written exams was sweltering hot. We were given special quills to take the exams with, ones that had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. The written exams were mostly boring and I felt like I had done well on them.

There were practical exams, too. In Charms, Professor Flitwick called us in one by one to see if we could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. In McGonagall's class we were to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. Points were given for how pretty it was. It wasn't difficult for me to transfigure my white mouse into a small blue and silver snuffbox. McGonagall approved and I wondered how well I had done compared to Hermione Granger.

During our Potions exam Snape tried to make everyone nervous by breathing down our necks while we made our Forgetfulness potion. He didn't intimidate me, however, and I remained calm as I measured nettles and sliced Scurvy-Grass to add to my potion. When I finished my potion, I grinned broadly and cleared away the table. Snape peered into my cauldron and nodded approvingly before walking off to inspect everyone else's.

The very last exam was History of Magic, which was a written exam. One whole hour of answering questions then I was free. I couldn't help cheering with my classmates. We had a whole week of free time before our exam results came back. I left the classroom cheerfully and accepted Jenny's offer to walk down to the lake with her and Brandy.

"Well this is it, isn't it? Once our exam results get back it'll be almost time to go home for the summer," Jenny said as we walked around the lake. Some Gryffindor boys were poking the tentacles of the giant squid resting in the shallows.

"We'll keep in touch, won't we?" Brandy asked.

"Definitely," I agreed, "We can meet up in Diagon Alley to get our school things when the letter comes, too."

"You guys could come to my house over the summer if you want to," Jenny added quickly, "Especially since Abby has to go back to Snape's house."

They both made faces. I chuckled softly.

"He's not really so bad, you know? I think I should probably stick around though. He can't cook worth a damn and I'm planning on learning how so we don't starve to death over the summer," I said with a grin, "I could come before school starts back though. He stays gone most of the month leading up to the beginning of the school year."

"That'd work out brilliantly. You could come with us to get on the Hogwarts Express so you don't have to take the Muggle taxi," Brandy said.

"Mum has some cook books I could send you, if you want me to," Jenny said. I nodded my head eagerly.

I awoke one morning to find the Common Room abuzz with talk of something that had happened during the night. Jenny tried to explain to me- something about Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In the end I slipped off to Snape's office to ask him what had happened. He was sitting at his desk, writing something, and frowning.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked, sitting down across from him. He sighed and stopped writing.

"Potter and his friends, who were still laboring under the false delusion that I was after the Stone, got past the three-headed dog as well as all the other enchantments guarding it. Potter was the only one to reach the Stone and when he got there Quirrel had it," he said to me.

"Someone was saying something about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How does he play into this?" I inquired.

"According to Dumbledore, Quirrel had apparently been sharing his body with the Dark Lord for many months in an attempt to restore the Dark Lord to his former glory. Fortunately, it turns out that the Dark Lord cannot touch Potter without being badly wounded. So Potter triumphed again and the Dark Lord is vanquished once more."

"Wow. To think, all this happened while I was asleep," I mused.

"I don't want to think on it anymore. You shouldn't either," he said with a sigh.

"Alright then- tell me how well I did on my Potions exam," I said to him. He smiled, his small twisted smile.

"Full marks, of course," he replied, "And McGonagall grudgingly told me you got full marks in Transfiguration as well."

"What about Hermione?" I asked curiously.

"Well…she didn't do as well in Potions," he said, still smiling, "No one did."

The next evening I followed Brandy and Jenny down to the Great Hall for the end-of-term feast. The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate our winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. There was a huge banner behind the High Table showing the Slytherin serpent.

When Potter walked into the already full Great Hall there was a sudden hush- then everyone started talking loudly at once. People were standing up to look at him as he slipped into a seat between Weasley and Granger. Dumbledore arrived moments later and the babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points; in thirds, Hufflepuff, with 352 points; Ravenclaw has 426 and Slytherin, 472."

I joined in my fellow Slytherin's cheering and stomping. Draco clanged his goblet against the table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore, "However, recent events must be taken into account. Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley…for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Second- to Miss Hermione Granger…for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Third- to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The roar from their table was deafening. Gryffindor and Slytherin were now tied for first place. Draco looked like he was about to puke. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Which means we need a little change of decoration," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands and the green and silver banners turned to scarlet and gold. The huge snake vanished and a Gryffindor lion took its place. I watched Snape shake hands with McGonagall, smiling as if he'd rather be force-fed rat poison. I smiled sadly before turning to the feast that had appeared on the plates in front of us.

After the feast I caught up with Snape as he left the Great Hall. He didn't look at all happy.

"So tomorrow- Do I take the Hogwarts Express?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I've arranged for another taxi to take you back home. I'll probably be there by the time you get home," he replied. I nodded my head and turned down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room.

The next morning there was a last minute scuffle to get things packed away. Arsenius, my owl, was in his cage, watching me as I searched for my Transfiguration textbook. I found myself looking under the bed nearest to the painting of the slithering snake when I heard a quiet voice.

"_Only the Heir of Slytherin can find the hidden chamber." _

I jumped up and looked around. There was no one else in the room. I pressed my ear closer to the portrait of the slithering snake and heard it repeat the sentences.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing?" Brandy asked loudly as she and Jenny came into the dormitory.

"Shh…Can you hear it?" I asked them. They both looked confused.

"Uh…_no. _What are we supposed to be hearing, Abby?" Brandy asked.

"The snake. It's talking. Come here, listen."

They both pressed their ears to the portrait and frowned.

"All I can hear is hissing, Abby," Jenny said gently.

"That's all I hear, too. …maybe you're just tired and hearing things?" Brandy said anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," I said weakly, nodding my head, but I could still hear the snake, clear as day.

Notices were handed out to all the students, warning them not to do magic over the summer. I had already read up on 'The Trace' of course, and I had an idea how to get past the restriction. On the Hogwart's Express, Jenny, Brandy, and I talked excitedly about what we would do over the summer. As we started passing Muggle towns we shed our robes and pulled on Muggle clothes. I was surprised to find I hadn't grown much and my clothes still fit fine.

When the train pulled to a stop at King's Cross Station Brandy, Jenny, and I climbed off with the other students. Brandy's mother, a red-haired, blue-eyed woman was waiting for her. She smiled when Brandy introduced Jenny and myself. Jenny's mother, who had brown hair and green eyes, was waiting for her along with a girl who was probably Jenny's older sister, Hailey, whom she had mentioned before. I said goodbye to my friends and looked around. There was no one waiting for me, except a yellow taxi cab with the same Muggle driver as before.

We didn't speak the whole ride back to Spinner's End and when I got out he didn't ask for money, merely drove away. With Arsenius in one hand and my trunk in the other, I made my way up the steps and into Snape's house. He was nowhere to be found so I took my things upstairs. The first thing I did was let Arsenius out so he could go fly around and not bug me. Then I unpacked my trunk, spreading my things around so that it felt a little more like home, as it should. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I was going to miss Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it? I'll be posting Year 2 after I get some reviews. Thanks readers! ****J**

**~TheVampyre13**


	2. Year 2

**Author's Note: Okay, so I had to do another one of these things because I realized, I forgot my disclaimer-statement thing the first time! *gasps* Please don't sue me! Lolz. Anywho, my statement- I don't own these characters, except in my mind. Lolz. Oh and thanks for the reviews (all two of them, lol) rebelgoddess19 and We-Are-Heroes, you guys are awesome. ****J**

**Thanks! **

**~TheVampyre13**

**YEAR 2**

_**A few months later…**_

**Chapter 20 **

_**(Stealing is Wrong)**_

I was in the kitchen the day my booklist from Hogwarts arrived. I was mixing eggs, flour, and water together, trying to make pancakes. Or I at least _hoped _I was making pancakes. I had never had to cook before and this was my first attempt. The cookbook from Jenny hadn't come yet, though she had promised to send it with her next letter. Snape was at Hogwarts, preparing his classes for the next term, so I figured this was a good chance to practice my cooking skills.

The tapping on the window distracted me and I set the bowl down on the stove top to open it for the owl.

"Hello there," I said to the owl. The owl hooted as I took the letter from it and blinked its eyes at me before taking flight back out the window. I unrolled the booklist and read it.

**Second-Year Students Will Require:**

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holiday with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wandering with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

I was beginning to wonder just who this Lockhart bloke was when I smelled smoke. I looked up in time to shriek as the bowl on top of the stove caught fire.

"_Augamenti!_" said an amused voice from the doorway. The flames were immediately doused and Snape stepped into the room.

"Snape. What are you doing ho-?" I began, but he silenced me with a look.

"I had a feeling you would be burning my house down today," he said, smirking, "I see you got your Hogwarts booklist."

"Yeah," I replied as he walked into the kitchen and over to the stove, "Who is this Lockhart fellow that's written half the list? I've never even heard of him."

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's a book writer who steals the stories of others to make it seem as if he did them and he has a terribly egotistic personality," he replied distastefully. Snape waved his wand once and a few plates of food appeared on the table.

"Hey you can't make food appear! That goes against Gamp's Law-" I began.

"It doesn't go against Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration if I summon it from where I already know it is," he interrupted. That's when I noticed that the plates he had summoned looked suspiciously like Hogwarts plates. I sat down at the table and proceeded to eat.

We ate in silence and my mind wandered to where it often wandered during that summer- hearing the voice of the snake in my dormitory. It was something that nagged on the back of my mind most of the time.

"Snape- have you ever heard of a witch or wizard who could talk to snakes?" I asked casually. He looked surprised- it was a very random question.

"Yes. It's called Parseltongue. That language of snakes. Salazaar Slytherin himself was known as 'serpent tongue'. …it's a very rare gift. The last known Parselmouth was the Dark Lord…why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Oh, I just read about it in a book," I lied swiftly, "I just thought it seemed like an odd talent."

He nodded his head to show he accepted my answer. Inside my head, gears were churning- could I really be a Parselmouth?

"You've been wanting to go to your friend Jenny's house, haven't you?" Snape asked me as we continued eating.

"Yeah," I said, taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, I thought we could meet your friend in Diagon Alley and she could take you back to her house from there until September 1st…if you want to, that is," he added.

"I think that would work out good. I'll write Jenny tonight and ask her."

I sent the letter off that night with Arsenius and he was back the very next morning. Jenny said yes and suggested we meet up this Wednesday. She also said that she would send an owl to Brandy to get her to come to Diagon Alley Wednesday, too.

The next morning before Snape left for Hogwarts I snagged his wand. I knew he would be pissed if he found out, but I wanted to test my idea. Supposedly the Trace detected all magic used around me. So it must detect the magic Snape used. I figured, if I used his wand, the Trace would detect the magic as Snape's.

My first project was my room. Using Snape's wand, I transfigured all of the items in my room into what I wanted them to be. When I was finished, my room now contained a large canopy bed with a really soft mattress, green satin sheets and pillowcases, and a black satin comforter. My plain wood dresser was now an elaborate wardrobe made of the same kind of wood my wand was made of. Mind you, it wasn't _actually _Blackwood…it just _looked _like Blackwood and that was all that mattered to me.

I cleaned the hardwood floor and transfigured it to look like Blackwood as well. Then I used magic to clean the walls and paint them black. I spent a long time doing the ceiling to my room. I painted the ceiling dark blue and painted stars and the moon in bright yellow. This was the best I could do for now, but I planned on looking up the enchantment for Hogwart's ceiling in the Great Hall to do the same thing on my bedroom ceiling, only I wanted it to be night all the time.

I was using his wand to duplicate the Slytherin emblem on my robes so I could attach the duplicates to the backs of my gloves, when Snape walked in. His face was livid.

"You _stole _my wand, Abigail," he said angrily.

"I…uh…" I stammered, at a loss for words. It sometimes frightened me how angry Snape could get.

"Give it back," he commanded. I handed it to him sheepishly. He took it without saying anything and looked around my room. He was impressed, I could tell.

"That's impressive, Abigail," he said, then added sternly, "…but wrong. Very wrong. You should not have stolen my wand _or _done underage magic. What if the Ministry came?"

"They'd back trace any magic to your wand, so they have no proof that I did it," I replied smartly, "And you can't tell me stealing is wrong. You stole breakfast from Hogwarts."

"I almost always get breakfast from Hogwarts and it isn't stealing. There are house-elves working in the kitchen who are more than happy to make sure there is enough food for me to Summon some here every morning if I want to. They love their jobs, those house-elves."

"Fine. I'm sorry I stole your stupid wand. It doesn't work right for me anyway," I muttered, looking remorsefully at my own wand that was lying on top of my dresser.

"How did it not work right? Your room looks amazing."

"My magic doesn't _flow _as well through your wand. I did good work here…not great. I can only do great with my own wand."

**Chapter 21 **

_**(Stay Out of Wild Crowds)**_

The following Wednesday Snape and I used Floo Powder to transport me and my things to Diagon Alley to meet up with my friends. We left my trunk and Arsenius at the Leaky Cauldron for me to get later. We went by Gringott's to fill my money sack before meeting up with my friends outside of Flourish and Blott's, which was crammed full of people.

"Abby!" They shrieked as we made our way over to them. They both hugged me, which I tolerated with my teeth clenched. I didn't like being touched, best friends or not.

"What's with the crowd?" I asked my friends.

"You haven't heard?" Brandy asked suddenly, "It's Gilderoy Lockhart."

"He's signing copies of his autobiography _Magical Me _today," Jenny added.

"Oh, that bloke. He's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I said with a shrug. Both my friends gasped loudly and Snape stared at me.

"That, uh, wasn't exactly publicly released information, Abigail," he said to me.

"Oops," I said with a faint grin.

"Oh wow, Abby, that's so awesome!" Brandy exclaimed. Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait, why is that so awesome?" I asked confused.

"Because- Professor Lockhart is so amazingly hot!" Brandy squealed. Snape laughed loudly, startling me.

"Brilliant," he said, shaking his head. I stood on my tiptoes to peer over the heads in the crowded bookshop. Gilderoy Lockhart was easy to spot- he was sitting a table, surrounded by books with his face on it. He was smiling broadly and had on robes of a very vibrant blue.

"You two are insane," I declared, looking back at my friends. They both just shook their heads at me.

Snape and I waited outside while Jenny and Brandy pushed their way into the bookshop to find their books. They had agreed to get mine as well, since I had no desire to see Gilderoy Lockhart. I had agreed to go to the Apothecary and get all of our Potions ingredients and Snape decided to come with me, saying that there were things he needed for the supply cupboard at Hogwarts.

The Apothecary was my favorite shop in Diagon Alley. I was intrigued by all the creepy, slimy things in jars. It reminded me of Hogwarts, of all my time spent brewing potions in the dark dungeon classroom and in Snape's office. With Snape's help, I determined the different herbs and things that I would need at Hogwarts. I got Brandy and Jenny's herbs as well and then Snape and I made our way back to Flourish and Blott's. Jenny and Brandy were waiting for us, their arms loaded with Lockhart's books. They looked disheveled after braving the crowd, but pleased with themselves.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways, Abigail," Snape said to me.

"I suppose it is…and don't call me Abigail," I replied. He smiled his small twisted smile.

"See you on September 1st," he said, then nodded to me before Disapparating with a _crack_.

Jenny, Brandy, and I finished up our shopping and I got my stuff from the Leaky Cauldron. Then, Jenny led us to a small diner in Diagon Alley.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"My sister Hailey owns this place. We can use the fireplace in the back to get back to my house," she replied simply. We made our way into the diner which wasn't empty, but wasn't crowded either. There were only about six people there, eating hamburgers, chicken, salads, or whatever.

An older girl with black hair and green eyes was standing behind the counter. She looked up when we entered and grinned broadly.

"Hey, Jenny!" she exclaimed, "Long time, no see, sis. Who are your friends?"

"This is Brandy Spyres and Abby Prewett. Guys, this is my older sister, Hailey. She graduated Hogwarts three years ago. She was a Slytherin, too," Jenny introduced us.

"Yeah, I had a habit of breaking the rules. I spent more time in detention than out," Hailey said with a smile, "So, I guess you guys are on your way back to your house?"

"Yep. We just got our school things. Is it okay if we use the fireplace?" Jenny asked in a voice that sounded as if she already knew the answer.

"Of course. Floo Powder's in the leather pouch. I might stop by later and see you guys," Hailey said with a grin, "Have fun."

"We will," Jenny said, leading the way to the back room.

The fireplace was a simple one and there was a small fire burning in it already. Jenny grabbed a pouch that was laying on the mantle piece and offered it to each of us. She went first, tossing her glittering Floo Powder into the fire and stepping into the emerald flames.

"Burke Manor," she said loudly. Then she disappeared. Brandy and I exchanged glances, then followed suit.

Jenny's house turned out not to be a house at all. It was a mansion! There were at least three floors not to mention a basement and an attic. The room we came out in was the living room. There was an expensive-looking rug, expensive-looking furniture, and a well-groomed house-elf standing beside the fireplace.

"Can I take your bags, Miss Jennifer?" the house-elf asked with a bow, "And those of your friends?"

"Yeah, Twinky, take them up to my room," Jenny said absently, as if she was used to the house-elf doing these things. I had never actually seen a house-elf before. This one had large bat-like ears and bright blue eyes. It had light silver fur and was wearing a small black skirt and a pink shirt. I had heard that house-elves weren't paid and were ugly creatures, but this one wasn't so bad.

"Your family must be rich," Brandy said in awe, looking around.

"Huh? Oh…yes. Mom works really high up in the Ministry, plus the Burkes are one of the old pureblood families, so we have money…" she said with a shrug. I watched as the house-elf took Arsenius's cage in one hand and Jenny's and my cauldrons full of our school things in her other hand, and disappear upstairs.

"Come on, Mom's in the kitchen," Jenny said, walking towards a door, but then she paused and whispered to us, "If Mom asks, Twinky the house-elf went to Diagon Alley with me."

We both nodded.

Jenny's mom was standing at the stove with a cookbook in one hand and her wand in the other. With a flick of her wand a spoon in a pot began to stir the pot by itself. Over on the cutting board, carrots, potatoes, and onions began to cut themselves. When they were cut, they levitated over to the sink and into a strainer. The water in the sink turned on and the vegetables began to wash themselves. Jenny's mom turned to face us. She had short brown hair and the same light green eyes that Jenny had.

"Hello. You must be Jenny's friends," she said to us.

"Yeah, mom. This is Abby and Brandy," Jenny said, pointing to us each in turn.

"I wish I could do that," I said, nodding to the vegetables, impressed, "The last time I tried to cook, I nearly burned the house down."

"Well I could teach you," Jenny's mom said, "I love cooking."

"Mom has _tons _of cookbooks," Jenny said with a grin.

Ms. Burke got out more vegetables and showed me how to cut them by hand. Jenny and Brandy helped cut up vegetables as well. We helped Ms. Burke cook up a wonderful vegetable stew and when we finished it was time to eat. We were about midway through our meal, which was delicious, when Twinky the house-elf came in.

"Madam Burke, your daughter is here," she said to Jenny's mom.

"Oh good, Hailey is here," Jenny said delightedly.

"Bring her in, Twinky," Ms. Burke said to the house-elf.

The house-elf disappeared and reappeared a minute later with Jenny's sister Hailey. She smiled at us.

"Hey guys. I closed the shop early so I could come back here for supper," she said as she sat down. Twinky went and got her a bowl of stew.

"After we eat, we can go out back and play Quidditch," Jenny suggested. I had never played Quidditch before, just watched it be played. I was rather excited at the prospect of playing myself.

**Chapter 22 **

_**(Stick with Your Friends)**_

After we ate, Jenny led us out to her backyard, which was bigger than a football field. There was even a little broom shed, like on Hogwarts grounds.

"There are no neighbors for miles and miles around. We can fly as high as we want," Jenny informed us as we walked towards the broom shed. She opened the door to reveal rows and rows of broomsticks, like there was at Hogwarts. Only these were newer. Nimbus 2001s, Nimbus 2000s, and all sorts of broomsticks that I'd never heard of. Foreign, by the looks of it.

"Woah," Brandy said, eyes wide.

"Hailey and I like trying out new broomsticks. We've got an uncle who's in the business and he sends us new ones every time they come out. Sometimes before they are even released to the public," Jenny said with a shrug. I selected one of the new, sleek-looking Nimbus 2001s and followed my friends out onto the field.

We played Quidditch until it got too dark to see. It turned out I made a pretty good Beater. I could hit the Bludgers with surprising accuracy. When we finished playing, Jenny, Brandy, and I headed upstairs to Jenny's room. Her room was huge and she had a giant sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony. Everything in her room looked expensive. She even had a giant television set.

"I like to watch Muggle shows," she said sheepishly, "I think they're hilarious."

All our stuff was in Jenny's room. Twinky had let Arsenius out at some point and Brandy's owl, Chibi, as well. Jenny showed us two spare bedrooms right across the hall from hers, each looking like a 5-star hotel room. I took my stuff into one and Brandy went in the other.

September 1st came too soon for my liking. I had fun at Jenny's house with my friends and I wanted it to last longer. Unfortunately, we had to go back to Hogwarts. So we packed all of our things and Jenny's sister drove us to Kings Cross Station on the first while their mom was at work. We said goodbye to Hailey before she drove off, then we went through Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train.

I had been given tons of cookbooks by Jenny's mom the night before and I browsed through them as the Hogwarts Express rolled through the countryside. A Witches Cookbook was more interesting than the cookbook Muggles had. It talked a lot about using your wand to do things like cut carrots or mix ingredients. There were alternate instructions, of course, for underage wizards, but I wasn't too concerned about those. The trolley came and we all bought snacks. Right as the trolley was leaving Hermione Granger came into our compartment.

"Have any of you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked, distressed. We shook our heads.

"No. I didn't see them anywhere on the Platform either," I said to her. I didn't particularly like Hermione Granger- she was Gryffindor and I was Slytherin, but on top of that, it seemed we were competing for smartest student. McGonagall and Snape were always comparing our grades.

"I don't know what could have happened to them. We all came together, but they are nowhere on the train. I don't think they even got onto the Platform. We were running so late," Hermione said, then she ducked back out of the compartment and continued her search.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop we all got off. I could see Hermione still looking around for Potter and Weasley. His year, instead of following Hagrid to the boats, we went with the older students to where a hundred stagecoaches awaited us. Harnessed to each of the stagecoaches were some of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen. They looked like reptilian horses. They had absolutely no fat on their bodies or flesh at all. Their black coats clung to their skeletons, of which I could see every bone. Their heads looked dragonish and they had large, pupil-less white eyes. They also had huge, leather wings, like those of bats. Brandy, Jenny, and I climbed into a coach together.

"What are those horse-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Brandy!" A voice shouted loudly. We all turned to see a boy running towards our carriage. He looked about fourteen. He had blue eyes and black hair and he was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Ian!" Brandy said loudly, and he leapt into our carriage and gave her a hug. Jenny and I looked at each other, bemused.

"Ian, these are my friends, Jenny and Abby. Guys this is my boyfriend, Ian," Brandy introduced us. She had mentioned him before, but we'd never met him until now.

"Nice to meet you," Ian said to us.

"What were you saying, Abby?" Jenny asked me as the horse-things started to pull the carriages.

"What do you think those horse-things are that are pulling the carriages?" I asked, nodding to the creatures. My friends looked at me like I was insane.

"What are you talking about Abby?" Brandy asked, frowning.

"Those horse-things pulling the carriages," I repeated.

"Nothing's pulling the carriages, Abby," Jenny said to me.

"But I can see them! Plain as day," I said worriedly. My friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Abby- can I ask you a question?" Brandy asked, changing the subject. I shrugged indifferently, still staring at the horse-things.

"Where did you get that scar over your blue eye?" she inquired. This made me look away from the horse-things, no longer concerned with them. I ran my fingers over the scar on my left eye and frowned slightly.

"A childhood accident," I said lightly.

"Is that what makes your eye blue, or were they always different?"

"They were just always that weird," I replied with a shrug.

"I like your eyes," Jenny commented, "I think they're pretty."

I blushed. No one ever called me pretty before.

When we reached Hogwarts we followed everyone else into the Great Hall. Ian walked off to the Ravenclaw Table and Brandy reluctantly followed us to the Slytherin Table. My sister was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table and she waved to me. I waved back half-heartedly. Everyone sat around, waiting for the first years to come in. I could see an unhappy Snape sitting beside a cheerful-looking Lockhart, who wore robes of aquamarine. Snape's eyes swept across the Great Hall, then I saw him smile his twisted smile, looking at the Gryffindor Table. Potter and Weasley were still missing. He looked down at the newspaper in his hand. Snape whispered something to Dumbledore, showed him the newspaper, then left the Great Hall.

I slipped my wand out of my pocket and told Jenny and Brandy what I was going to do. They both agreed to cover for me. When no one was looking, I tapped myself with my wand and cast my Disillusionment Charm. Then I left the Great Hall as quickly as I could, without being seen.

**Chapter 23 **

_**(Don't be Late)**_

I caught up with Snape just as he was leaving the castle. He turned his head, surprised, when I walked up behind him.

"What are you doing here, Abigail?" he hissed quietly.

"Uhm…following you?" I replied lightly.

"That," he said, "is obvious. …I meant, why?"

"Oh. I want to find Potter and Weasley and see you be mean to them."

"Why?"

"Because it will amuse me. I'm not interested in the Sorting."

His lip curled into a half-smile.

"Alright, you can follow me…but be quiet," he said to me.

"You impugn my skill of sneakiness, Snape."

We walked around Hogwarts grounds, looking for any sign of Potter and Weasley. We came across a large tree that was thrashing about wildly. Many of its branches were broken. Leaves were all over the ground.

We found Potter and Weasley kneeling outside of a window, peering in at the Great Hall.

"Hang on," Potter muttered to his friend, "There's an empty chair at the staff table…Where's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill!" said Weasley, sounding hopefully.

"Maybe he's _left_," added Potter, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job _again_!"

So everyone knew about Snape's desire to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape scowled at me.

"Or he might have been _sacked!_" said Weasley enthusiastically, "I mean everyone hates him-"

"Or maybe," said Snape coldly, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

They both spun around quickly. Snape smiled like a cat with a mouse.

"Follow me," Snape said to them.

Potter and Weasley didn't even look at each other as they followed Snape and I into the entrance hall. I could smell the start-of-term feast in the Great Hall and realized I was actually hungry. I shook it off and followed Snape, Potter, and Weasley down to his office.

"So," Snape said softly as he shut the door and turned to look at them, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-" Potter began.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly, "What have you done with the car?"

Weasley gulped. Snape unrolled the newspaper he had been looking at in the Great Hall. The headline read: _FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES._

"You were seen," Snape hissed, and read aloud, "Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower…at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing…Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police…Six or Seven Muggles in all. I believe _your _father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office? Dear, dear…his own son…"

Snape was talking to Ron Weasley, who turned pale.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape continued.

"That tree did more damage to _us _than we-" Weasley blurted out.

"_Silence!_" Snape snapped, "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who _do _have that happy power. You will wait here."

I sat at Snape's desk in his chair and watched over Potter and Weasley while Snape was gone. He returned ten minutes later with Professor McGonagall. She looked livid. She raised her wand as soon as she entered. Potter and Weasley both flinched, but she merely lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Sit," she said, and Potter and Weasley both sat in chairs by the fireplace.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting in the firelight.

"We were late getting to the station and when we tried to go through the barrier, it wouldn't let us. We didn't want to be late for school. So we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train," Weasley said quickly.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you _have an owl?" McGonagall said coldly to Potter.

"I- I didn't think-" he stammered.

"That," said McGonagall, "Is obvious."

There was a knock on the door and Snape, who looked happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. His face looked very grave. His eyes flicked to me ever-so-briefly and I froze. Dumbledore could somehow see me!

I slipped out of Snape's chair and tiptoed over to Snape, hiding behind him. Dumbledore looked down at Potter and Weasley, ignoring me for the time being.

"Please explain why you did this," Dumbledore said to them. There was great disappointment in his voice and Potter looked guilty. They told their story once more. Dumbledore didn't ask any questions and when Potter finished talking he merely looked at them.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Weasley in a hopeless voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?"

Potter looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both of your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked extremely disappointed.

"Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree- surely acts of this nature-" Snape said.

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishment, Severus. They are in her House and therefore her responsibility," Dumbledore said, then turned to McGonagall, "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"

Dumbledore looked meaningfully at me before exiting the room. Snape shot Potter and Weasley a look of pure venom as he followed Dumbledore out. I slipped out after him.

When the door shut behind us, Dumbledore looked at me, though I was invisible. To my surprise, he smiled.

"You must be Abigail Prewett. It's nice to finally meet you," Dumbledore said to me.

"It's just Abby, sir, if you don't mind," I said quietly.

"Not at all. I can't help but wonder, Abby- what were you doing here?"

"I followed Snape, sir. It seemed more…interesting than the Sorting. I was curious."

"Curiosity is not a sin, Abby. I see no harm done," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly. He walked off back towards the Great Hall, leaving Snape and I alone.

"I suppose Dumbledore likes you, Abigail," Snape said to me.

"I guess so. That was a close one. How can he see me?"

"Dumbledore is a very mysterious man. I have only one thing to say."

"What?"

"If you _ever _pull anything like that," Snape said, meaning Potter and Weasley's antics, "I wouldn't just expel you, I would hand feed you to the Giant Squid."

**Chapter 24 **

_**(Don't Listen to Lockhart)**_

Snape and I returned to the Great Hall for the end of the feast and I quietly whispered what had happened to my friends. Before Dumbledore had finished his start-of-term speech, whispers were flying everywhere about Potter, Weasley, and the flying car. Then Dumbledore released us and students went hurrying off to the dormitories.

That night I had a dream that I was flying over the forest on the back of one of the winged horse-things. When I awoke, sweating and tangled in my bed sheets, I almost fell out of bed. I calmed myself down and convinced myself it was only a dream. Then I went back to sleep.

The next morning the sky was cloudy and grey. People were still talking about Potter and Weasley, especially when, shortly after the mail arrived, a voice from a Howler exploded at their table:

"**-STEALING THE CAR I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED! -ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINEWE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"**

The following silence rang in my ears for a few seconds, then the Great Hall exploded with laughter. A short while later, Snape was sweeping down the table, handing out schedules. I looked down at mine and cursed softly.

"Anything wrong, Abigail?" Snape asked me, pausing.

"I've got Lockhart's class first thing," I grumbled. Snape smirked and continued walking.

Lockhart wasn't in his classroom when we arrived. Jenny and Brandy sat down in desks close to the front. I shook my head as another girl jumped into the chair right beside them, eager to sit close to Lockhart. I walked to the back of the room and sat down in the desk farthest away from Lockhart's desk.

He arrived very late to our first class, but when he walked in he smiled broadly at the class. He was wearing turquoise robes and a turquoise hat with gold trim.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I was just showing Professor Sprout the proper way to doctor a Whomping Willow," he said, then he picked up Brandy's copy of _Travels with Trolls _and pointed to the picture of himself on the front, "Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award."

A few people smiled weakly. Jenny, Brandy, and a few of the other girls giggled. Lockhart smiled and I had a strong desire to hex him.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about-just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"

Lockhart handed out the test papers and I read down the line of questions.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? _

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

On and on, there were 54 of these questions, and I seriously doubted I had gotten any of them right. Half an hour later he took up the papers. I gratefully ignored him, surprised by the fact that my head was aching terribly. I pressed my face against the cool desk until I heard him say:

"Now, to business," He said. I lifted my head as he walked over to a large covered cage. Curious the entire class leaned forwards.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm. I must ask you not to scream," He whispered, "It might provoke them."

Everyone held their breath in anticipation as Lockhart whipped the cover off the cage. Everyone breathed out at once and looked at Lockhart like he was nuts.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies! Devilish tricky little things," He said. The pixie were small, blue, and had very shrill voices. They had started to rocket around the cage angrily.

"Right, then, let's see what you can make of them!" Lockhart said loudly. He opened the door to the cage and the pixies shot out.

I watched, amused, as they rocketed around the room, tearing books, spilling ink, and terrifying my classmates. People were running around, throwing random hexes that had no effect whatsoever. Lockhart was hiding under his desk. Jenny and Brandy were hiding under their desks as a pixie ripped up Jenny's book.

Finally I pulled out my wand and stood up. I aimed my wand at the nearest group of pixies.

"Stupefy!" I shouted loudly. A jet of red light flew from my wand, striking the pixies and knocking them out. I grabbed the pixies and tossed them back in the cage. The rest of the class tried to mimic my charm but their spell wasn't as powerful as mine because they hadn't learned the spell yet. It was one of the ones I'd taught myself last year.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

I kept at it until all the pixies were knocked out and safely returned to their cage. Lockhart crawled out from under his desk, brushing off his robes.

"Amazing! Absolutely…_stunning!_" Lockhart cried. No one laughed at his crummy joke. They were all glaring at him reproachfully.

"For someone so young to have mastered the stunning spell! 10 points to Slytherin…though I do wish you'd let the rest of the class have a go," He remarked. It was all I could do to not hit him with a stunning spell. Luckily, the rest of the class didn't seem to share his opinion. They were looking at me with a mixture of wonder and gratitude. I grinned at them as I sat down.

We had Professor Sprout's class next with the Ravenclaws. She looked irritated, not her usual cheerful self, and I suspected it had something to do with Lockhart.

"We're in Greenhouse three today, everyone," Professor Sprout said when everyone arrived. There was a slight murmur of interest as Professor Sprout unlocked the door to Greenhouse three. We'd only ever worked in Greenhouse 1 before. There was the strong smell of damp earth and some sort of flower that hung from the ceiling. There were all sorts of other potted plants and I looked around curiously.

Professor Sprout was standing beside a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse where lay several different colored earmuffs. I stood with Brandy and Jenny as Professor Sprout began to talk.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. We didn't have any problems in my first class. They did half of the Mandrakes, you all will do the other half," Professor Sprout said. Her first class must have been the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff second-years.

"Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked. No one raised their hand. I knew the answer. I'd read it in a Potions book.

"The Mandrake is an essential ingredient used in most antidotes. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state," I said when Professor Sprout called on me, "It's also very dangerous. The cry of the Mandrake can be fatal."

"Very good, Miss Prewett. Twenty points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young, so their cries won't kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours. Now, everyone grab a pair of earmuffs."

Everyone scrambled to grab a pair of earmuffs that weren't completely hideous. Malfoy snatched a black pair from Crabbe. Brandy, who didn't seem to mind the hideousness, grabbed a pink and fluffy pair. Jenny grabbed two green pair and handed one to me. Crabbe and Goyle both ended up with pink, fluffy earmuffs and my friends and I chuckled at their misfortune.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you a thumbs-up. Right- earmuffs on," said Professor Sprout. I snapped the earmuffs over my ears, shutting out the sound completely.

Professor Sprout put on a pair of pink earmuffs, rolled up her sleeves, and grasped one of the tufty Mandrake plants firmly, and pulled hard. A small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the Earth. The leaves were growing out of its head. It had pale green skin and was clearly bawling at the top of its lungs. Professor Sprout took a large pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake in, then she covered it with dirt until only the leaves were visible. Then Professor Sprout gave us a thumbs-up and we removed our earmuffs.

"Get into groups of four to a tray. There is a large supply of pots here- compost in the sacks over there. Also, be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething," she said, pointing to a spiky, dark red plant. It was inching its long feelers towards Draco and Professor Sprout gave it a sharp slap, making it pull back its feelers.

At the end of the class everyone was tired and sweating. The Mandrakes didn't like being forced into pots, apparently. We all went up to the castle for a quick wash before lunch. Brandy, Jenny, and I wolfed down lunch hungrily, then went for a walk around the grounds. We sat down underneath a big tree by the lake.

"What class have we got next?" I asked Jenny. Brandy had pulled out her copy of _Travels with Trolls _and was reading it eagerly.

"Transfiguration," Jenny said enthusiastically, "My favorite class…besides Lockhart's, of course."

I didn't respond to this. I hated Lockhart with a passion now. I had failed his little quiz because I hadn't read his books, because they were crap. His class wasn't going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts at all- it was going to be Lockhart-ology!

**Chapter 25 **

_**(How to Get People to do What You Want)**_

McGonagall's classes were never hard for me. She handed out live beetles that we were to transfigure into buttons. My beetle scuttled towards the edge of my desk and I stared at it. _Stop, _I willed with my mind. To my surprise, the beetle stopped and turned around to look at me. My heart pounding with excitement, I tried again. _Come here, _I commanded, placing my wand forward. The beetle walked to the tip of my wand and I transformed it into a small black button. Beside me, Jenny was having a hard time keeping her beetle on the desk long enough to transfigure it. It kept trying to fly away and she would grab it and force it back down.

"Stupid- effing- beetle," she muttered darkly as her beetle escaped her grasp and flew towards the window. _Fly back over here, _I commanded in my mind. The beetle changed directions suddenly and came back to land on Jenny's desk. She looked awed and she poked it with her wand and transformed it into a blue button.

This new power- the power to control beetles- thrilled me, but also frightened me. Why could I do all these things- sense emotions, control beetles, talk to snakes, and see those creepy horse-things? Maybe I couldn't really do any of these things. Maybe I was going insane.

I made my way down to Snape's classroom when I knew he wouldn't have a class. He was sitting there, looking over his lesson plan I think, when I walked in.

"Hello Abigail. What-" he began.

"I think I'm going insane," I said, louder than I had meant to. I startled myself. Snape frowned at me.

"Why do you think you're going insane, Abigail?" he inquired.

"Because, I can see creepy horse-things pulling the carriages and last night I dreamt I flew on one," I said, sinking into a chair. Snape looked at me bizarrely and a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"You're not going insane. The things pulling the carriages are called Thestrals. Hogwarts has a whole herd of them in the forest used solely for pulling the carriages, or if Dumbledore is taking a long journey and doesn't want to Apparate," Snape said to me.

"Why could I see them and my friends couldn't?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. Thestrals are often considered unlucky because the only people who can see them, are people who have seen death."

"Oh," I said softly, looking away from him. The night of my parents murder flashed through my mind. Snape's entire mood changed, though his expression remained the same. Feelings of surprise, sympathy, and awkwardness swirled around him.

"You saw your parents…" he said, his voice full of realization. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my face away from him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could feel him looking at me. When I could take in no more I jumped to my feet.

"I wanted to go to the library before it gets too late," I said loudly, then headed for the door. He didn't say anything to stop me.

Saturday at noon I awoke to find the Slytherin Common Room abuzz with chatter. Draco Malfoy had been officially chosen as the Slytherin Seeker for Quidditch. Today had been their first training. Some of the Gryffindors had been there. Ron Weasley had tried to curse Draco, but his wand backfired and Weasley was now puking up slugs. I went down to the Great Hall to eat lunch then went out for a walk, where I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Ron Weasley vomiting slugs all over the ground around Hagrid's hut.

Later that night I was reading my Potions textbook. I had gotten it from the stack of old books in the store closet in the classroom. It was also identified as the property of the Half-Blood Prince, just like my book last year. I had picked it out specifically for that reason. My book last year had been full of helpful hints, as was this one. All of a sudden I heard something- a voice that chilled me to the bone.

"_Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…"_

"What was that?" I yelped, slamming my book closed. Jenny was the only other person in the Common Room. She had been sitting in one of the chairs, doing homework. She looked startled.

"What was what, Abby?" she asked me.

"That voice!"

"What voice?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear it," I groaned loudly.

"There wasn't a voice, Abby…are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said hollowly. Just another fit of insanity…

"Maybe you dozed off?" Jenny suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was. I need to go to bed," I said with a fake yawn. Jenny looked relieved and put down her quill.

"I'll come too," she said, putting away her homework, "I'm finished anyway."

October came and I soon forgot about hearing the creepy voice. I was kept busy- not only with homework, but with helping Snape. There was a sudden spate of colds among the students and teachers. Snape and I were kept busy brewing Pepperup potion, which worked instantly to relieve the symptoms of colds.

Filch, the caretaker, had a cold and was sweeping about the castle in a foul mood, giving students detention for the littlest things. I barely escaped him one evening on my way to help Snape. I told Snape about it as I measured out Salamander blood to put in the cauldron.

"I barely escaped Filch on my way here. He threatened to write me up for 'walking around suspiciously'," I said, rolling my eyes, "I told him I was coming down here and promised to tell you to give him some Pepperup potion later on."

I had actually promised to do it personally, but I didn't see any harm in making Snape do it. _I _certainly didn't want to do it.

I was adding Dittany to the cauldron when someone knocked on the door. Snape handed me the powdered Graphorn horn and went to the door to open it. It was a first year Gryffindor boy named Colin Creevey who was turning in his Potions homework…late.

"I want you to run an errand for me, Creevey," Snape said as he glanced over the boy's homework.

"Anything you want, sir," the boy said earnestly. Snape walked over to a shelf and got a bottle of Pepperup potion. He walked back over to the boy, who was peering curiously at me.

"Take this to Mr. Filch," Snape said, giving the potion to the boy. Colin Creevey nodded his head and hurried off. I smiled as Snape closed the door behind Colin Creevey.

"It must be nice to intimidate students into doing what you want," I said, smirking.

"It has its quirks," he replied simply.

**Chapter 26 **

_**(Don't Let Your Friends Choose Your Nickname)**_

Halloween came and with it came my 13th birthday. Somehow I was more excited about Halloween this year. It held a mysterious allure, turning 13 on Halloween. Creepy in an exciting way. I was looking forward to the Halloween feast with its live bats fluttering around. I wanted to see if I could control them like I controlled the beetle in Transfiguration. I had tried it on Arsenius, my unruly owl, and it had worked. He had landed obediently on my shoulder without glaring at me or hooting loudly or trying to bite me.

On Halloween morning I awoke with a feeling of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. I had a dream during the night that I couldn't quite remember. Something about a snake. And blood. There had been blood. I pushed it to the back of my mind, however, when I saw the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. There were random gifts from people in my class, most of them sweets. My sister, Mary, gave me a bottle of color-changing ink. There was a gift from Brandy, who was currently snoring loudly asleep, which contained a new book, _Herbs, Roots, and Berries; A guide to Growing Your Own Potion Ingredients _by Xavien Hawthorne.

Jenny stirred and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at me amongst my presents and grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Abs," she said, and tossed me a present she had hidden under her bed. It was small and wrapped in silver paper. I opened it curiously. It was a silver, heart-shaped locket. It had the Slytherin emblem emblazoned on the front. Inside it had a picture of Brandy and a picture of Jenny, and the words 'Best Friends' in ornate letters.

"Wow, Jenny, this is amazing," I said quietly.

"I wanted to get you something special. I know you're excited about turning 13 on Halloween," she replied, smiling. I put the necklace on and looked at the last present, which had no name tag to say who it was from.

It was wrapped in plain black paper, as usual, and contained another new book: _Cooking For the Average Witch_. I flipped through it curiously, looking at the recipes for a lot of different things. As the morning went on, Brandy woke up and me and my friends went down for breakfast. Draco Malfoy appeared at the breakfast table as I was taking a bite of toast and jam.

"Happy Birthday, Abby," he said, and handed me something under the table. It appeared to be a Frisbee, but it had fangs on the bottom. I started put it out on the table to get a closer look at it, but Draco stopped me.

"I wouldn't let any of the teachers see that if I were you. It's a Fanged Frisbee. They're not exactly allowed at school. They're fun though. We could go out on the Hogwarts grounds and I can teach you how to play," he suggested, "Your friends could come, too. We could have a competition- me and my friends, versus you and your friends."

"Alright, Draco, you're on," I said with a grin.

"Definitely," Brandy said enthusiastically, "We'll kick your asses."

"Watch your language, Miss Spyres," said Snape as he walked up. I hid the Fanged Frisbee in my robes as he approached.

"Abigail, I'd like to see you in my office later on today," he said to me.

"Any particular time?" I asked coolly.

"No. Just before the feast."

"Yes, master," I said sarcastically, grinning. Snape raised an eyebrow at me before turning on his heel and walking away.

"You know, Abby, I think Snape actually likes you," Brandy said when he was out of earshot.

"Of course he likes her. I've never seen him take cheek like that from anyone before, Slytherin or not," Jenny commented, "She's his little Potions pet."

Draco laughed as though this was the funniest thing in the world. So did Crabbe and Goyle and a few other students around.

"Come on, Potions pet, let's go play Frisbee," Draco said, standing up. I stood up as well and I glared pointedly at Jenny.

"If that catches on, I swear I'll-" I began, but Brandy grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Come on, Potions pet, don't make empty threats. Let's go play some Frisbee," Brandy said animatedly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing Frisbee. It was Brandy, Jenny, and I against Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. We tossed the Fanged Frisbee back and forth. If you got bit by the Frisbee, you were out. We actually beat the boys and celebrated by sitting around the lakeshore eating my birthday candy. I had completely forgotten Snape's request when Brandy said something.

"Hey Potions pet, weren't you supposed to go see Professor Snape at some point in the day?" Brandy inquired. I swore loudly and got to my feet.

"I've gotta go. The feast starts soon. And _don't _call me that anymore," I said quickly, then hurried off towards the castle.

Snape was just about to leave his office to head to the Great Hall when I got there.

"You're late," he said coolly as he locked his office door.

"Actually, you just said before the feast. The feast hasn't started yet," I replied.

"Smart aleck," he retorted.

"Actually, I lost track of time. I was outside with my friends."

"Of course you were. Want to walk up to the feast with me?"

"I wouldn't have come down here if I hadn't."

Snape and I started to walk towards the Great Hall together.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday," Snape said as we came up out of the dungeons.

"Wow, you remembered," I said dryly.

"Of course I did. So how's your birthday so far?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I beat Draco and his goons at a game of Frisbee, then hung out with my friends down by the lake. We ate my birthday candy and I read one of the new books I got for my birthday. It's all about growing your own Potions ingredients. I was thinking…would it be okay if I started an herb garden over the summer?" I asked timidly.

"I see no reason you could not. Especially since an herb garden would be so beneficial to us when we brew potions," he replied with a shrug. At that moment we entered the Great Hall and had to part ways. He went up to the teacher's table and I went to sit with my friends at the Slytherin Table.

**Chapter 27 **

_**(Resist the Urge to Hex Teachers)**_

The feast was just as good as last year, if not better. I found out that I could control the bats with my mind and, towards the end of the feast, I got one to fly down to me and I left the Great Hall with it hidden in my sleeves. As soon as I was in the empty Entrance Hall, I took the bat out.

_Fly up to the rafters, _I commanded with my mind. The bat took off, flying unsteadily, and hung upside from one of the beams. I made the bat fly around the Entrance Hall, doing loops and flying in patterns. Suddenly, a voice penetrated my concentration, a voice that rang louder than the echoing of voices from the Great Hall.

"…_rip…tear…kill…soo hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill…" _It said coldly. Potter and his friends came running suddenly into the Entrance Hall and I ducked into the shadows where they couldn't see me. The bat flew off.

"This way," Potter shouted, running up the stairs. I quickly donned my Disillusionment Charm and followed them silently.

"Harry, what're we-" began Weasley.

"SHH!" Potter hissed.

"…_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!" _said the voice.

"It's going to kill someone!" Potter shouted. He hurtled around the whole of the second floor until he came to the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, _what _was that all about?" asked Weasley, wiping sweat off his face, "I couldn't hear anything…"

"Look!" Hermione gasped loudly. There was something shining on the wall ahead. I approached curiously. Foot-high words had been painted on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing- hanging underneath?" asked Weasley, his voice quivering slightly. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was hanging by her tail from a torch bracket, stiff as a board. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Let's get out of here," said Weasley, and I agreed that it seemed like a good idea. I was about to head back down the stairs when a rumble from below told me the feast had ended. Students came crashing through the corridor at both ends.

I pushed my back against the wall so I wouldn't be trampled and the noise died suddenly as the students saw the cat. Students pressed their ways forward, trying to see the gruesome sight. Then through the quiet someone shouted:

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy, his face flushed and grinning at the sight of the immobile cat.

Undoubtedly attracted by Draco's shout Mr. Filch came running up the corridor.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" He demanded. When he got to the front of the crowd he saw Ms. Norris and fell back, clutching his face.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Ms. Norris?" He shrieked, then his eyes fell on Harry Potter, "_You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!"_

He was broken off by a shout from Dumbledore who strode up the passageway, followed by a number of other teachers, one of which was Snape. Snape and Dumbledore both looked at me, standing off to the side, before looking at Potter and his friends.

Dumbledore commanded Potter and his friends to follow him. Lockhart, Snape, and McGonagall followed as well. Not knowing what to do, I followed Snape, standing close to him so I could slip in as Dumbledore led us into not his own office, but Lockhart's. Lockhart's office was full of pictures of himself, most of which scurried out of sight when we entered, their hair in rollers.

I realized at once I was in a very compromising position. It was extremely cramped in here, if someone were to trod upon me by mistake I'd be discovered. Snape's eyes flicked to me as the door was shut. He knew I was here. He moved into the shadows and I walked soundlessly over to him. Dumbledore lay Ms. Norris on the polished surface of the desk and examined her through his spectacles, prodding and poking her. Professor McGonagall stood beside him, eyes narrowed as she examined the cat. Lockhart was hovering around, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmorgifian Torture- I've seen it used many time, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter course that would have saved her…" Lockhart murmured. I doubted there was even such a thing as the Transmorgifian Torture. _If he doesn't shut up, I'm going to hex him, _I thought to myself.

"…I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou, a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared up the matter at once," Lockhart said. He began to count the number of deaths he'd prevented when I reached for my invisible wand. Snape grabbed my wrist with startling accuracy considering I was invisible.

"No, Abigail," He whispered from the corner of his mouth. The sound of his voice was hidden from the others by the sounds of Filch sobbing and Gilderoy still talking.

"Let me hex him, just a little bit," I begged quietly. He was trying very hard not to smile.

"No. He's a Hogwarts teacher and you'll be caught," Snape said.

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said softly. The entire room fell silent, but Snape continued to hold my wrist.

"Not dead? But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?" Filch choked.

"She has been petrified, but how I cannot say…" Dumbledore said.

"Ask _him!_" Shrieked Filch, turning to Potter.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly, "It would take dark magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a- He knows I'm a squib!"

"I never _touched _Ms. Norris!" Potter said loudly, "And I don't even know what a Squib _is!_"

_What an idiot, _I thought to myself. A Squib was a person born to a magic family that had no magical ability themselves. The fact that Filch was one amused me.

"Rubbish!" Snarled Filch, "He saw my Kwikispell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said suddenly. He released my invisible wrist as everyone turned to look at him, but he did not leave the shadows.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," He said as if he did not believe this, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Potter, Weasley, and Hermione immediately launched into an explanation. Something about a death day party and ghosts.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape, "Why go up to that corridor?"

Snape's black eyes were glittering in the faint candlelight that reached us in the shadows and the look on his face told me he was enjoying this.

"Because- because- because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," Potter said quickly.

"Without any supper?" Snape asked with a triumphant smile, "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Weasley said loudly, but his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly as if in protest to what he was saying. _They're all miserable liars, _I thought with a grin. Snape's smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest," Snape said.

"Really, Severus," said McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy from playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

I suppressed a chuckle at McGonagall's reasoning.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. Snape and Filch both looked furious.

"My cat has been Petrified!" filch shrieked, "I want to see some _punishment!"_

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore said patiently, "Professor Sprout has recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Ms. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted it, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily, "but I believe _I _am the Potions master at this school."

I had to press my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing at the bewildered look on Lockhart's face in the eerie silence that followed. Dumbledore turned to Potter, Weasley, and Hermione.

"You may go," He said to them, and they practically fled the room.

**Chapter 28 **

_**(Don't Tell Anyone Your Secrets)**_

"Severus, I'd like a word with you," Dumbledore said, nodding towards the door. Snape nodded his head. Their eyes both passed over me briefly and I took that to mean they wanted me out in the hallway, too.

"What were you doing in that corridor, Abby?" Dumbledore asked me after he had shut the door behind him.

"I was just curious. I…I had left the feast. One of the bats had escaped and was flying around the Entrance Hall and I was trying to catch it. Potter and his friends came up into the Entrance Hall. I was curious as to what they were up to and I followed them here," I replied. Lying came surprisingly easy to me. I knew I didn't want Dumbledore to know that I could hear the voice that Potter could, or that I could control animals with my mind. Hearing voices and controlling animals weren't exactly the best talents in the world. Dumbledore seemed to accept my answer.

"So you have no idea what the message on the wall means?" he asked me.

"No sir," I answered. He nodded his head to me.

"Very well then. Head back to your dormitory. I want to talk with Severus," Dumbledore said, "And Abby…I'll know if you stick around."

"Yes sir," I said, and headed back to the Common Room.

I was almost to the Common Room when I changed my mind. I remembered the snake I heard talking in the portrait in my dormitory. It had said something about the Heir of Slytherin. Maybe it was linked somehow. I hadn't mentioned it in front of Dumbledore, but I felt as if I could tell Snape. So I headed off towards his office to wait for him instead.

When Snape came into his office twenty minutes later he didn't look surprised to see me sitting behind his desk.

"What are you doing here, Abigail? Dumbledore told you to go back to your dormitory," he said to me.

"I have something to tell you…well, it may be connected or maybe…" I muttered uncertainly, "I don't know. It's difficult."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," he suggested. Instead of telling me to get up out of his seat, he sat in the chair I usually occupied.

"Well…Last year, I was packing up my things to get ready to leave for the summer when I heard this voice," I began uncertainly.

"A voice?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. A voice that no one else could hear…coming from a painting of a snake in my dormitory. It said 'Only the Heir of Slytherin can find the Hidden Chamber' or something like that."

He was silent for the longest time, absorbing this new information. His face betrayed nothing and he was blocking his emotions from me, which irritated me slightly. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke.

"So you're a Parselmouth. That's why you asked me about people who could talk to snakes," he said to me.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"And you don't know anything about the writing on the wall? How it got there? Who put it there? Anything at all?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said truthfully. There was more silence in which Snape merely looked at me. I felt like he was reading me, searching for the slightest hint of a lie.

"I believe you," he said finally, "Listen to me, Abigail- don't tell anyone else anything about being a Parselmouth. Especially Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Do you remember me telling you who the last two well-known Parselmouths were?"

"Salazaar Slytherin…and the Dark Lord," I recalled.

"So you can see why it wouldn't be such a popular talent to have."

"People might think I am the Heir of Slytherin. …but what if I am?" I asked curiously.

"You didn't hang the cat or write the words, did you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you aren't the Heir of Slytherin. Now don't worry any more about it. Go to your dormitory and get some sleep."

"Fine," I said sulkily, getting up out of his chair.

"Oh, and Abigail?" he said and I paused at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday," he replied simply. I smiled my half-smile and left his office.

Saturday morning I awoke early. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. I made my way down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast quickly. Jenny was upstairs asleep and Brandy was nowhere to be found. Draco sat with me at breakfast, already dressed in is Quidditch robes. This was his first game. He was talking animatedly about some popular Quidditch Team, driving me insane. I was almost to the point of walking down to the Quidditch Pitch with Draco, when Snape arrived.

"Abigail, will you walk with me? I'd like to talk to you," Snape said to me.

"Of course," I said getting to my feet. Draco looked disappointed, but turned to Pansy Parkinson and began talking to her instead.

Snape and I left the Great Hall without actually saying anything. When we were on our way down to the Quidditch Pitch I looked at him curiously.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. You looked like you wanted to get away from Draco Malfoy, so I rescued you," he replied, smiling his twisted smile.

"My hero," I said sarcastically, but I halfway smiled, too.

When we reached the stands, we could see Gilderoy Lockhart, in robes of jade green, sitting in the teacher's stands. Snape stared at him with an expression of disgust.

"You could always sit with me," I suggested, "You saved me from Draco, I'll save you from Lockhart."

He considered this for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Anything is better than sitting with that idiot," he said as we made our way to the Slytherin stands.

**Chapter 29 **

_**(Pay Attention to Your Surroundings)**_

The players walked out onto the field, Slytherins first, drawing cheers from the students around us. I cheered too, and Snape clapped loudly. When the Gryffindors came out, the Slytherins booed, which almost couldn't be heard over the cheers from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The two team captains, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, shook hands aggressively.

"On my whistle," called out Madam Hooch, the referee, "Three…two…one…"

The fourteen players rose into the air and the crowd roared. Potter flew higher and higher, looking for the Snitch. Malfoy, who should have also been looking for the Snitch, was showing off the speed of his new broom.

"Idiot," I muttered darkly, "He's going to cost us the game."

Potter narrowly avoided being decapitated by a Bludger. One of the older Weasley boys knocked it towards Malfoy, but the Bludger changed directions in midair and zoomed back towards Potter. He dropped quickly to avoid it and Weasley hit it hard towards Draco again. Again it changed directions and came back towards Potter.

"Something's not right," I heard Snape murmur beside me. I agreed. This was abnormal behavior for a Bludger. Someone had to have tampered with it.

We watched the rest of the match on the edge of our seats, our eyes on Potter, unable to do anything to help. Finally the Bludger hit Potter. It smashed into his elbow.

"He's broken his arm, judging by the way he's holding it," Snape said quietly. Potter dove at Malfoy, who careened out of his way. Potter took his remaining hand off his broom and closed his fingers around the Golden Snitch. Then he went pelting towards the ground and hit the mud with a splat.

People poured out onto the field. Snape and I started to go down, but we saw Lockhart standing over Potter and thought better of it. Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team, was yelling at Draco.

"You need to get your head in the game, or you're off the team. The Snitch was right on top of your head and you didn't even see it!" Flint was yelling. Draco's face was flushed bright red. Luckily almost everyone was surrounding Potter, not paying any attention to Draco's humiliation.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger made their way out of the crowd and up towards the castle. Potter's arm was hanging limply from his sleeve. From the chatter in the crowd, it seemed Lockhart had accidentally removed Potter's bones in his arm.

"I hate Lockhart," I said as Snape and I walked back up to the castle, "If I'm ever injured, make sure he stays far away from me."

"How are his classes?" Snape asked curiously.

"Shit. His classes are shit."

"Abigail, watch your language," he said warningly.

"Well they are!" I protested, "He brought pixies to class one day and they went wild. I ended up Stunning them all. Now all he does is read passages from his books and gets people in the class to help him act out scenes."

"I see. …you know, I could teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, like I did last year," he suggested casually. I observed him curiously.

"I guess you could do that. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow night. I also want to go out into the Forbidden Forest tomorrow, during the day, to gather Potions ingredients."

"Ooh, sounds like fun! Can I come?"

"That's why I was telling you."

The next morning when I met Snape at the edge of the Forbidden Forest he looked unusually stony.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up.

"A student was attacked last night. That Colin Creevey boy. They found him Petrified on the stairs. He had been trying to sneak up to Potter's hospital room with some grapes," he said heavily, "Dumbledore found him on his way down for a cup of hot chocolate."

"That's strange," I commented.

"If there are more attacks, there may be talk of closing the school."

"Oh, I was talking about Dumbledore drinking hot chocolate…but yeah, I don't want them to close the school."

"You aren't concerned about the attack?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I didn't know that kid. If someone I know gets Petrified, then I'll be concerned about it. Until then, well, I'd like to go do what we're supposed to do," I said, nodding towards the forest.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go."

I followed Snape into the darkness of the forest. Since it was a Sunday and we didn't have classes, I was dressed in Muggle clothing. I found them warmer than my Hogwarts robes. Blue jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt covered with a black wool sweater. I had on thick winter gloves instead of my usual half-gloves.

We found a number of useful herbs as we got deeper into the forest. We were even lucky enough to find two unicorn horns.

"Before the last day of school, I want to come back here and get herbs to plant in my garden over the summer," I said as I gathered some Dittany and put it in the pouch of herbs I was carrying.

"Alright. What's that?" Snape asked, nodding to the Dittany. He was testing me. I loved being able to answer his questions.

"Dittany. An aromatic plant, related to oregano and marjoram and cultivated for decoration and for its medicinal properties. It has pink flowers that bloom between the months of March and June. It's used most commonly in Healing Potions," I responded immediately.

"Good one, Encyclopedia," he teased.

"Oh no, not _another _nickname," I groaned.

"I think I prefer calling you Abigail. What's your other nickname?"

"You will never ever in a million years know my other nickname, Snape. Why can't everyone just call me Abby?" I asked hotly, "_Dumbledore _calls me Abby."

"Dumbledore is a very unusual man."

"That's true," I agreed admittedly. I shivered as a gust of wind chilled me.

"We can go back to the castle now. We have enough herbs," Snape said.

We were almost back to the castle when I stepped on something. I looked down, disgusted.

"Eew! Snape, I stepped on a big spider!" I exclaimed. I lowered my wand to get a better look, grossed-out and intrigued at the same time. In the blueish light of my wand I was a line of spiders, all hurrying in the same direction. Goosebumps broke out on my arms that had nothing to do with the cold, and the hairs on the back of my neck raised. I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I was picking up on the spider's fear…but what could possibly have spiders so frightened?

"I've never seen spiders act like this before," Snape murmured, also looking at the spiders.

"Nor have I," I said faintly, "…but they're scared. Really scared."

Snape observed me silently for a few seconds. After a minute under his intense gaze I shivered again and shook my head to clear it.

"Come, Abigail. I think its time we leave the forest," Snape said and he swept me along the path, away from the spiders.

We stepped out of the trees and into the sunlight. I squinted in the brightness. Nothing on the grounds seemed out of the ordinary. Just the usual childish feelings- worry about exams, happiness, love…none of the terror that the spiders had felt- that I had felt. Thankfully, there were no spiders here.

"Strange how things don't seem as frightening in the sunlight," I murmured shakily.

"Let's go inside," he said quietly.

**Chapter 30 **

_**(You Can't Be Good at Everything)**_

We went back to the Potions classroom and put the herbs in the store cupboard. I was still a little shaken up by the spiders, but I tried not to let Snape see. I didn't want him to think I was weak or scared. It was just…unnerving.

"So…what are we going to work on in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class tonight?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the spiders.

"Have you ever used the Body-Bind curse?" he inquired. I shook my head no and he smiled.

"How are we going to practice it? You're going to let me curse you?" I asked, smirking.

"We'll see," he replied.

I went back to the Common Room shortly after that to try and convince Brandy and Jenny to come to Snape's classroom with me that night.

"Lockhart's a good enough teacher," Jenny said with a shrug, "And frankly, Snape sorta scares me."

"Are you kidding?" Brandy asked, "No way. Lockhart is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher _ever_."

So after it got dark out I donned my Disillusionment Charm and went back to Snape's classroom alone.

"None of your friends wanted to come?" he asked as I slipped inside and locked the door behind me.

"No. They love Lockhart," I said, disgusted, "…and apparently you're scary."

He smiled his twisted smile.

The desks had been pushed against the wall to make more room in the classroom. Snape stood in front of his desk and faced me. After removing my Disillusionment Charm I raised my wand and faced him.

"Now, the incantation for the Body-Bind Curse is _Petrificus Totalus. _It can be countered using _Finite_ _Incantatem_," he informed me, "It places the victim in a full body-bind-"

"Yeah, I sort of already figured that part out, Snape," I said coolly.

"So you think you can do it? Alright. Go ahead and try," he replied unworriedly. Frowning, I raised my wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," I said, waving my wand. Before the jet of light had a chance to hit him, Snape cast a nonverbal Shield Charm. I hadn't been expecting it, of course, and when the spell rebounded it struck me dead in the chest. I felt myself fly backwards and land hard on the floor. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was completely paralyzed.

Snape came and stood over me, smirking. I glared at him, telling him with my eyes to release the curse.

"What's that Abigail? I can't quite hear you," he teased. All I could do was shoot him a death glare.

"You know, I think I like you better this way," Snape said lightly, "Maybe I should leave you like this? …no? Very well. _Finite Incantatem._"

As soon as I was able to move I grabbed my wand and aimed it at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I shouted. He barely had time to dodge it. He shot the same spell back at me and I used a Shield Charm to deflect it, as he had, only mine was verbal. He dodged the rebound and cast a nonverbal Body-Bind Curse.

"I'm not a mind-reader ya know?" I said, dodging behind his desk to avoid being struck.

"I think that's the point. Maybe you should try nonverbally?" he suggested. He sounded as if he was enjoying himself. I glared at him and thought _Petrificus Totalus. _Nothing happened.

"I hate nonverbal spells!" I grumbled, "_Petrificus Totalus_! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Snape kept blocking my spells with his nonverbal Shield Charm, chuckling the whole time.

By the end of the lesson I was drenched in sweat, despite the coldness of the dungeon classroom. I hadn't once managed to hit Snape and I was feeling frustrated. He wasn't bothering to block his feelings of amusement, which only further irritated me.

"Don't be so sour, Abigail. It was your first time. You can't be great at everything," he said to me.

"Oh go jump in the lake, Snape," I grumbled, "I _can _be great at everything. Just you wait. I'll master the Body-Bind Curse. You'll see."

Then I left the dungeon classroom, letting the door slam shut behind me. I wasn't really angry at Snape- I was angry at myself. I hadn't once managed to hit him! I had resolved to practice as much as physically possible to learn the Body-Bind Curse…and not only was I going to master it, I was going to master it _nonverbally_ as well.

**Chapter 31 **

_**(If At First You Don't Succeed, Try Again)**_

The second week in December the Heads of the Houses took up the names of those staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. I couldn't help but notice the list was extremely short. I supposed everyone was afraid of getting attacked. Draco was staying, which was unusual, and so were Crabbe and Goyle, who did whatever Draco told them. Jenny was going home to spend time with her mother and sister. Brandy had somehow convinced her mother to let her go to Ian's house over the Holidays. Both offered to let me come with them, but I declined. Hogwarts at Christmastime was always something to look forward to…plus it was a Holiday I didn't want to spend with anyone in particular.

Nothing particularly interesting happened in December until one Thursday afternoon when we were having double Potions with the Gryffindors. We were brewing up Swelling Solutions and while mine was stewing I watched Draco flick puffer-fish eyes at Potter and his friends. I turned to add some more fluxweed to my potion when I heard something begin to fizz and sputter. I turned just in time to see something go flying into Goyle's cauldron. I grabbed my wand as the cauldron exploded and before I had time to think I shouted "_Protego!_" and formed a shield with my wand to keep myself from being splashed by his potion. It worked wonderfully. More than half of the class was splashed with Swelling Solution. Draco's nose had begun to swell like a balloon and some others had arms the size of hams. Brandy and Jenny were both up on their stools, trying to avoid the potion. Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what happened.

"Silence! SILENCE! Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft- when I find out who did this-" He growled.

I didn't know who had done it, but I knew that if he ever found out who was responsible their fate would be a terrible one. Causing chaos in Snape's class was a very dangerous thing- probably someone's idea of a clever joke.

A lot of cauldrons were knocked over as people headed towards Snape's desk, including my own, and I sat up on top of my desk to avoid having my feet splashed. I was highly annoyed because I'd had a perfect Swelling Solution and I didn't want it to go to waste. When everyone was properly deflated Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out something black and twisted that at one point might have been a firework.

"If I ever find out who threw this I shall _make sure _that person is expelled," Snape whispered, looking straight at Harry Potter. _I highly doubt that. If he ever finds out who threw that there won't be enough left of that person to expel, _I thought with a hidden smile. The bell rang a moment later and everyone else practically flew out of the classroom. Snape turned to face me where I was still sitting on top of my desk.

"Why haven't you cleaned that up? You know the spell," He said, still sounding annoyed.

"Because I had a perfect Swelling Solution before some idiot knocked it over and I wanted you to see it before I cleared it away," I replied sulkily.

"Ah. I saw it beforehand. I know you had it correct. You can clear it away," He said to me. I waved my wand and said _Evanesco _and the potion cleared away immediately.

"I can help you clear up the rest of this mess if you'd like," I said quietly. A lot of people had spilled their cauldrons and almost everyone had left potion ingredients on the tables.

"Thank you, Abigail. Did you see who shot the firework, by any chance?" He asked as he started to clear away potion ingredients.

"No. All I saw was something fly into Goyle's cauldron," I said, clearing away the rest of the potions that had spilled.

"Yes. I saw your Shield Charm, by the way, nice work," He said approvingly, "Your reaction time was incredible."

I blushed faintly and didn't say anything.

"Okay, that's _definitely _not a Swelling Solution," I said, pointing to a puddle of something on the floor that resembled dog vomit. It was eating a hole in the stone floor. Snape walked over curiously and wrinkled his nose.

"That is Longbottom's potion," He said with a sneer. I laughed faintly before clearing it away.

I spent almost all of my time practicing nonverbal spells. I would sit in the Common Room for hours with my face screwed up in concentration and my wand in my hand. When I finally managed the Body-Bind Curse I was proud of myself. A part of me wanted to run and tell Snape. The other part wanted to keep on practicing, learn more nonverbal spells, and surprise him in one of our lessons. This was the part I listened to.

We had another class four days after I actually managed to produce a nonverbal Body-Bind Curse. I didn't even wait until it was dark to show up at the Potions classroom. He looked up from grading papers when I entered.

"You're early," he commented. I locked the door behind me and sat on the edge of one of the desks.

"I'm not early. I arrived precisely when I meant to," I said lightly, "Maybe _you're _the one who's early."

He looked at me puzzled for a moment and I grinned. He shook his head and put down his quill. He picked up his wand and I slid down off the desk, pulling my wand out of my pocket.

"Alright then, Abigail," he said as he walked to the front of his desk, "Let's see what you've got."

_Petrificus Totalus, _I thought, flicking my wand. He looked mildly surprised when a jet of light shot out the end of my wand. He deflected it nonverbally. I shot off another few curses, along with a couple of hexes I'd practiced. My nonverbal Shield Charm was absolutely perfect. My timing was magnificent.

We were locked in a completely silent battle for about ten minutes. I was having to try and guess what he was going to do next while simultaneously thinking of spells to fire. It was difficult, but I was getting better. Sometimes I could read what he was going to do in his feelings. He wasn't even bothering to block them in the battle. It had taken me a while to figure out which spell would come next based on his emotions. A certain series of certain fleeting feelings would put forth a certain spell. For instance, before he shot a Tickling Charm at me, his emotions would be- excitement, amusement, eagerness. It was the easiest one for me to learn. He only had to cast it once before I could tell when he would cast it. It was the only spell he fired where he didn't feel the smallest amount of guilt.

Finally I got him. His emotions betrayed to me that he planned to use a Stunning Spell- impatience, guilt, then some sort of reassurance that I didn't quite understand. Instead of dodging or blocking the spell, I did the last thing he expected- I jumped towards it. I fired a nonverbal Body-Bind Curse in midair. Then the Stunning Spell hit me and I went flying backwards.

**Chapter 32**

_**(Never Turn Your Back on Your Opponent)**_

I landed with a thud that reverberated through my skull. I was dazed for all of five seconds. Then I scrambled to my feet and looked around. Snape had been hit by my spell as well and was lying immobile on the floor. His eyes were watching me, unreadable. His emotions betrayed him- worry, shame, guilt, grief. He was more worried about me than he was himself. As touched as I was, I couldn't help but whoop loudly at the fact that I had beat him.

"I beat you, I beat you," I chanted, walking over to stand over him and gloat, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

His eyes showed only his annoyance, but again I read his emotions- relief that I wasn't hurt, faint amusement, and, of course, actual annoyance.

"Finite Incantatem," I said with a wave of my wand, releasing him from his immobility. He sat up. The sound of wood popping in the fireplace caught my attention and I turned to see what had made the noise. I had barely sensed Snape's feelings of mischievousness before he caught me with a Trip Jinx and I fell flat on my face.

"Never turn your back on your opponent," Snape said smartly.

"Ow. Shit," I said as I picked myself up off the floor.

"You aren't hurt are you?" he asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"No. I'm fine. I just need a break so, you win or whatever," I groaned, collapsing into one of the chairs.

"I think I'll let you claim this match," Snape said as he went and sat in his desk, "You earned it."

"Yay," I said as I brushed dirt off the front of my robes. I was freezing so I drug my chair as close to the fire as I could. Snape conjured up two goblets of hot chocolate, presumably from down in the kitchens. We sat in silence for a little while, recovering. His emotions were shut off to me now.

"Abigail, it seemed like you anticipated a lot of my spells. May I ask how you were doing that?" Snape asked curiously.

"It's complicated," I said, frowning slightly as I stared into the goblet in my hand.

"Try me."

"…Alright. I was reading your emotions. About two minutes into our battle I realized that a certain path of your emotions led to different spells. So by reading your emotions I was able to predict what spells you were going to fire next," I explained, but he still looked perplexed, "I'll give you an example. Before you would fire a Stunning Spell your emotions would range fleetingly from impatience, to guilt, to reassurance of some sort. I don't really get the reassurance thing. When you were about to fire your Trip Jinx I felt the mischievousness in the air, but I didn't know what it meant and didn't have enough time to react."

He gazed at me, his expression completely unreadable. He didn't seem angry, but his emotions were still blocked to me.

"That's mind-boggling. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that before. I'm not entirely sure I like it, all things considered…and it wouldn't work right in a real battle. You wouldn't know your opponents emotions right off the bat and you might not last long enough to learn them."

"But it makes me good at nonverbal fighting," I protested.

"…I'll teach you another way. A better way. Perhaps. I'll have to think on it," he said musingly.

A short while later I was about to leave. I had helped him put the desks back in their proper place and was about to walk out the door when I paused.

"Can you answer one question for me, Snape?" I asked carefully.

"Perhaps," he said, guarded. I hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Before you fired Stunning Spells- what was the reassurance after the guilt?"

"Oh. That. Well…it was me reassuring myself that you wouldn't get hurt. That you were fast enough to block my Stunning Spells."

"Hah. I jumped in front of your Stunning Spell," I said with a grin, "and you were worried about me."

"I was not worried," he retorted.

"Liar, liar," I chanted, "Don't lie to someone who can read your emotions…well most of the time."

"Fine. If I was worried, it's only because it would make tedious paperwork and an inquiry if anything happened to you," he said coolly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Snape," I said, still grinning. He scowled at me. I laughed as I opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

About a week later I was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast when I noticed a knot of people surrounding a piece of paper that had been tacked to the notice board. Jenny and Brandy fought their way out of the crowd and over to me.

"A Dueling Club. 1st meeting is tonight at 8," Brandy said as we made our way into the Great Hall.

"We should go," Jenny said.

"Why? I already know more magic than most 5th years," I said indifferently.

"Of course you do. Well I'm going."

When the mail arrived I noticed Arsenius circling, glaring at me reproachfully. _Come down, _I commanded with my mind, _Bring me what you have._

Arsenius flew down and alighted on my shoulder. He extended his leg where a note was tied, as if he were a tame bird. I untied the note curiously. Arsenius took off immediately, digging his talons into my shoulder as he did. I made a mental note not to relinquish control over him until he wasn't anywhere near me next time. Curious, I read the note.

_Abigail,_

_Go to the Dueling Club tonight. It will definitely be worth your time._

There was no signature but I had a feeling I knew who sent it to me. I looked up at the teacher's table. Snape was sitting there talking to Lockhart, rather reluctantly by the looks of it. Arsenius circled the Great Hall, then went and landed on Snape's shoulder. He paused, looked at the bird, then smiled his half-smile. Arsenius nibbled his finger affectionately and Snape fed him a piece of toast. It seemed like Arsenius liked Snape.

I watched, fascinated, as Lockhart reached out to my bird to make friends with him. Arsenius took one look at Lockhart and took a bite out of his finger. Lockhart yelped loudly and Arsenius took off. Snape's black eyes met my mismatched ones for a second and we both smiled.

"I think I will go to the Dueling Club," I said to my friends who had missed the whole altercation.

"What happened to 'I know more magic than most fifth years'?" Brandy asked, smirking.

"Call it a change of heart," I replied lightly, "I'll see you there."

I got to my feet.

"Where are you off to?" Jenny asked me curiously.

"To rescue Snape. Later," I said casually to my friends.

**Chapter 33 **

_**(Tickling Charms)**_

I approached the teacher's table where Lockhart was talking animatedly about one of his stories.

"There I was, cornered by the most fearsome vampire in-" Lockhart was saying.

"Excuse me?" I said, making my voice sound as sweet as possible.

"Hello there, Miss Prewett. How can I help you? I was just telling Professor Snape here about my slaying of the vampire in-"

"Yes that's _wonderful, _Professor Lockhart. You're so _brave_," I complimented, "But I was actually wondering if Professor Snape could come help me with my Potions essay? I have a couple of questions."

"Of course, Miss Prewett. I'm afraid I have to go, Gilderoy," Snape said to Lockhart.

"Of course. Students first," Lockhart said airily, "You know, I do know a good deal about Potions, I could-"

But Snape was already sweeping me away towards the dungeons as fast as we could go without being noticed…not that I needed the encouragement to get away from Lockhart.

Snape looked at me as soon as we were out of the Great Hall and smirked.

"'You're so wonderful and brave, Professor Lockhart'," he imitated badly.

"Ugh. I may vomit," I said, rolling my eyes, "Just be grateful that I saved you from that nut job."

"What do you want in return, eternal servitude?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Do my bidding, minion," I commanded jokingly.

"You wish," he said with a smirk.

"So anyway, Why is it I should go to this Dueling Club tonight?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I'm not a bloody idiot, that's why. Anyone with half a brain could have figured it out. My owl, Arsenius, adores you."

"Ah. Well I guess I can tell you- Lockhart's going to be teaching it."

"Why the hell would I want to go to it, then?" I asked, disgusted.

"Because," he said with a twisted smile, "I am going to be his assistant."

"You…and Lockhart? _Dueling_? This is going to be _awesome!_" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh…calm down, Abigail. You can't tell anyone else," he said to me.

We reached his office and went in. I tried to go and sit in his chair, but he grabbed me by the back of my sweater and forced my into my usual seat. He went and sat in his chair with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"Maybe you should practice before you duel with Lockhart," I said to him.

"Practice?" he sneered, "As if that buffoon could beat me!"

"I dunno, Snape, when's the last time you actually engaged in a wizard's duel? I think he might could beat you. I beat you when I was learning the Body-Bind Curse."

I was lying, of course. Taunting him. There was no way Lockhart could beat him.

"You think _you _could beat me in a duel? Don't flatter yourself, Abigail."

"Come on, Snape. Duel with me."

"Fine. But I am not to blame if you get hurt."

"Fine," I repeated, "What say we up the stakes?"

"Gambling with students is against the rules."

"So is dueling. Besides, my bet is a simple one- if I win, you stop calling me Abigail and call me Abby, like everyone else."

"And, in the more likely scenario, I win?"

"Then I'll stop telling you to call me Abby," I replied.

"Alright then. Let me lock the door," he said, walking over to the door.

I had read enough about dueling to do it myself. Snape and I stood a little ways apart. We walked towards each other, raised our wands, bowed, then walked back to our original spots. There was about a minute where neither of us attacked. I decided to strike first.

"Expelliarm-" I began.

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot towards me.

"Protego!" I shouted a split-second before it would have struck me. His emotions were blocked to me- he was doing it on purpose so I couldn't predict his spells.

"Nice reflexes, Abigail," Snape said.

"Thanks. _Relashio_!"

"Rictumsempra," he retorted, flicking his wand. A jet of light hit me in the stomach before I could retaliate.

Within minutes I was on the floor, doubled up in uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, stop it," I gasped between giggles. Snape was standing over me, smirking, his wand in his hand.

"You win, Snape," I choked, "Lemme up!"

He grinned and released me from the spell. I lay there, gasping, trying to catch my breath.

"Tickle Charm. Works every time…_Abigail_," he said triumphantly. I inclined my head in defeat. I got to my feet with a groan, massaging my ribs.

"I think I cracked a rib," I said weakly.

"Oh quit whining. It was just a Tickle Charm."

At 8:00 I followed Snape into the Great Hall. The House Tables had been removed and there was a golden stage against one wall. Snape and I made our way through the crowd to beside the stage.

Lockhart walked onto the stage in robes of dark plum. He removed his cape and tossed it into the crowd where a group of girls fought over it. Snape looked at Lockhart, disgusted, before handing me his black cape.

"Hey! What am I, your minion?" I grumbled.

"What is that your word of the day?" he muttered and half-smiled at me before going up on the stage with Lockhart. I didn't actually mind holding his cape for him. Brandy and Jenny pushed their way through the crowd to me.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart said, flashing us all a smile.

"What? He's got to be kidding," I said with a short, derisive laugh, "Snape is going to tear this idiot to shreds."

"What, you think Snape can beat him?" Brandy inquired.

"Of course."

"But Lockhart's beaten werewolves, vampires…all the things he's done, Abby-"

"He _says _he's done," I corrected.

We both fell silent as Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other. Lockhart bowed, twirling his hands gaily, whereas Snape merely jerked his head.

"If Snape was glaring at me like that with a wand in his hand, I'd be running away not smiling," Jenny commented. Brandy and I both 'shh'd' her as they raised their wands like swords.

"As you see," said Lockhart to the silent crowd, "We are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Doubtful," Jenny murmured quietly. I was nearly breathless with anticipation.

"I want to see Snape blast that idiot to smithereens," I said in a low voice.

"One--two--three--"

They both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at each other.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall, slid down, and landed sprawled on the floor like something from a cartoon.

**Chapter 34**

_**(You Can't Have Snake Minions)**_

I cheered loudly, along with a few other Slytherins including Draco. Jenny clapped admiringly. Brandy stood on her tip-toes trying to see if Lockhart was alright. She glanced at me as I cheered and she muttered something that sounded like 'Potions Pet'.

We all watched as Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet and tottered back towards the stage. His hat had fallen off and his hair was standing up like he'd received an electric shock.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, "That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you, Miss Brown- yes, and excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape looked as murderous as I felt. Lockhart was such a liar! There was no way Lockhart could have stopped Snape's spell. I had only done it a few times and I had strongly suspected that Snape let me block those spells. Probably Lockhart noticed Snape's venomous look because he turned quickly to the crowd.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape if you'd like to help me-" Lockhart said as he hurried off the stage.

Snape and Lockhart started to move through the crowd, dividing the students into pairs. As soon as Snape got off the stage I was at his side.

"That was wicked awesome," I said to him, "You could pair me with Potter. I would make quick work of him."

"No, I have someone special in mind for Potter. You can duel with…Jennifer," he said.

I looked at Jenny, who immediately shook her head.

"No way! I'm sorry Professor, but I can't duel my best friend," Jenny said, face red.

"There may come a time when you have to face your best friend or die, Miss Burke. What if Abigail were under the Imperius Curse?"

Jenny paled and Snape moved off through the crowd. I didn't particularly want to hex her either. _Maybe_, I thought to myself,_ I could hit her with a Ticking Charm…_

When Lockhart gave the order to face our partners, I faced Jenny with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. We bowed to each other. Her emotions overwhelmed her- anxiety, fear, nervousness…

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- _only _to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one…two…three-"

"_Expelliarmus_," Jenny said nervously. I let her spell hit me- I could have easily blocked it, but I didn't wand it to rebound on her. I braced myself for the impact of the spell and held tight to my wand. Miraculously, my wand didn't go flying out of my hand. I felt the impact like a punch to the gut, but I held tight to my wand.

"Hey! I hit you!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I know," I groaned, massaging my stomach, "I expect I'll have a bruise."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. It was a good spell."

"But I didn't even disarm you!"

She was torn between guilt and disappointment. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"It just wasn't strong enough," I said gently, "I think you can to better. Just be more confident. Don't be worried about hurting me."

Looking around the hall I saw that chaos had ensued. People were dueling for real- there was no disarming. There were hexes and curses being fired everywhere.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart cried anxiously.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Snape shouted. Everywhere the effects of spells ceased.

Lockhart was sweeping through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart said, sounding flustered,"Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, walking over to the middle of the room, "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wind in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, urging Harry and Draco to the middle of the room. The crowd backed away to give them more room.

"Now Harry," said Lockhart, "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this._"

Lockhart raised his wand, attempted some sort of complicated wiggle, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart swooped it up saying "Whoops- my wand is a little overexcited-"

Snape moved closer to Draco and whispered something in his ear and Draco smirked, too. I could sense a dark mischievousness from them both. Potter looked nervous.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart said, clapping Harry merrily on the shoulder.

"What, drop my wand?" Potter asked sarcastically, but Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three-two-one- go!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and shouted "_Serpensortia!_"

A long, black snake shot out of his wand. A few people screamed, but I merely watched. I wasn't afraid of snakes.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said lazily, enjoying the sight of Potter standing motionless, face-to-face with a serpent, "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He waved his wand at snake. There was a loud bang and the snake flew ten feet in the air and landed near me and that Finch-Fletchley kid.

"_I will bite! Bite and kill!" _The snake said in a weird, hissing language that I could hear distinctly. _Parseltongue…_I thought to myself. The snake made a move towards me.

"_You will not bite me,_" I whispered quietly so that no one else could hear. The snake nodded as if it understood, and turned on Finch-Fletchley. Potter walked across the room and in Parseltongue said _"Leave him alone!" _

The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a garden hose. I relaxed slightly, knowing the snake wouldn't harm anyone now. Potter looked up at Finch-Fletchley, grinning, but Finch-Fletchley looked angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted and then ran from the hall. Potter looked puzzled. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He was also looking at Potter in an unexpected way. It was a sharp and calculating look. There was an ominous muttering around the hall.

Potter and his friends left the hall. People in the crowd drew away, frightened. Brandy was holding Ian's hand tightly, standing on her tiptoes to watch Potter as he fled. Even Jenny looked nervous.

"I…I think we'll wrap this up for tonight," Lockhart said, "You should all make your way back to your dormitories."

Brandy and Jenny left with the crowd but I waited for Snape. He walked over to me, a puzzled look on his face.

"I can see why you told me not to tell anyone," I murmured to him as Lockhart reassured a group of nervous-looking first years.

"What I can't figure out is how Potter-…It's _Potter _after all," he muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Maybe Potter is Slytherin's heir," I suggested jokingly.

"No," Snape said brashly, "He's not."

He started to walk away, his emotions blocked.

"Lighten up, Snape. I was only joking!" I said, running after him. He didn't say anything.

"So, changing the subject- Why couldn't _I _duel with Potter? I could have used that snake spell better than Draco," I said.

"I don't think you should use the snake spell. You saw what happened to Potter and he didn't even cast the snake."

"Everyone would think I had evil little snake minions," I said, grinning.

"That really is your word of the day, isn't it?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yep. I read it in a book somewhere and its my new favorite word."

"I didn't pair you with Potter because he and Draco have a pre-existing hatred. They are practically enemies."

"I don't have any enemies," I said disappointedly after a moment's thought.

"I can think of one," Snape said, smiling his twisted smile, "Lockhart."

"Oh yeah. Given the chance, I would completely obliterate him."

**Chapter 35**

_**(Do Your Homework)**_

The next morning the snow had turned into a blizzard. My classes seemed to drone on and on. I was freezing my butt off no matter where I went, but the Common Room and dormitories were the absolute worst. That afternoon I gave up trying to do my Transfiguration homework in the freezing Common Room and made my way to Snape's office.

Much to my surprise, Snape wasn't alone when I entered the room. Dumbledore was sitting in my usual chair. For a moment I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Er…I could come back?" I offered.

"Don't worry, Abby. I was just on my way out," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet, "I will talk to you later, Severus."

I moved out of the way so Dumbledore could leave. When the door was shut behind him, I went and sat in my seat.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"There's been another attack," Snape said heavily, "A double attack. Justin Finch-Fletchley, of Hufflepuff, and Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost."

"A ghost was Petrified?" I inquired, eyebrows raised, "What could possibly do that to a ghost?"

Snape shrugged.

"Dumbledore doesn't understand it either. …what did you come here for anyway, Abigail?"

"Oh. I was freezing to death in the Common Room so I thought I could come here and work on my Transfiguration Essay."

"You may work on your essay here. I have papers to grade. If you need my help with anything, let me know."

"Thanks," I said, taking my paper out of my bag.

About five minutes into my essay, our comfortable silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. Snape looked up from where he was grading papers and frowned.

"Enter," he said coolly.

It was a Slytherin third-year girl. She had brown hair and eyes.

"Professor Snape- I just heard about the attack. I want to put my name down to book a seat on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays," she said quickly.

"Very well, Miss Stuart," Snape said to her. She nodded and left, shutting the door behind herself. Snape looked around his desk, found the list, and wrote her name down.

After that, there was an onslaught of students to sign up to go home for Christmas. For the next few days Snape was bombarded by students wanting to put their names down. It irritated the crap out of him.

I was glad when the term finally ended and a gloomy silence filled the castle. I enjoyed the gloom and spent a lot of time walking around the grounds or the castle, alone. I would have liked to sit by the fire in the Common Room and read, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had stayed for the holidays and the liked to make a lot of noise. I spent a lot of time in the library when I wanted to read. I would have sat in Snape's office but his silence sometimes made me nervous.

One morning, I had just found a book in the library called _Amazing Animagi _and was about to sit down to read it when a group of older Slytherin boys walked in. I recognized them as a group that liked to make trouble, so I slipped away before they noticed me.

Snow covered the grounds and it was cold, but I had nowhere else to go, so I took my book and walked down towards the lake. The grounds were completely deserted. Only I was crazy enough to go out when it was this cold, apparently. I sat down beneath a large tree and began to read my book.

I spent the rest of the day reading about Animagi. I got to thinking I would really like to be an animagus and thinking about what kind of animal I would like to be. I went back to the library and checked out more detailed books on becoming an animagus.

It was just getting dark and the grounds were deserted when I first started trying to transform; It was past midnight when I finally succeeded. My hands morphed into big white paws, my fingernails morphed into sharp, curved claws, and thick, white and black fur sprouted up all over my skin. My bone structure contorted. I felt like I was being stretched and compressed at the same time. It was unpleasant, but not unbearable. When the feeling stop I looked down at myself, my heart beating fast in excitement. I was a white tiger!

**Chapter 36 **

_**(Registering is Preferable to Prison)**_

One of the first things I noticed was how much warmer I was- probably from all the fur. I tried to walk towards the lake and fell over- I had tried to walk on my hind legs.

"Right. Gotta think tiger," I murmured to myself. On all fours, I padded over to the lake and peered at my reflection. My blue and green eyes had transferred to my tiger form and shone brightly in my reflection.

I couldn't tell if the scar over my blue eye was still there. Too much fur and I couldn't get close enough to see. I looked down at my paws. From they top they looked fine- thick white fur with small black stripes. I lifted my left paw to look at the bottom. The pad was rough and scarred, like I had walked a long way. Both my forepaws were like this. Somehow, the scars seemed more acceptable in this form.

I spent the next hour exploring my tiger form and walking around the grounds. I could run fast, climb trees, and swim in the lake without getting cold, which is what I was doing with a bewildered looking Snape came walking out towards the lake.

There was no point in trying to hide- he had already seen me. I tried to act casual…which was hard, because white tigers aren't something you see everyday.

"Abigail? What are you doing?" Snape asked, his voice filled with awe. He walked up to the edge of the lake, getting as close as he could without touching the water. I swam to shore, climbed out of the water, and shook my fur dry. I sat down on my haunches.

"How'd you know it was me?" I inquired curiously.

"I'd know you anywhere. How-?"

"I spent all day reading about Animagi and I thought I'd try it myself," I said simply.

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what could have happened? Becoming an Animagus is complicated magic. It could have gone horribly wrong and backfired. What were you thinking?" he said coldly.

"Well it didn't backfire…and I thought it would be beneficial."

"Beneficial how?"

"…well no one could…could hurt me if I can transform into something powerful," I replied hesitantly. There were a few minutes of silence as Snape took in my new form and became accustomed to it. He sighed.

"…It's your own choice, I suppose. We'll have to go to the Ministry of Magic to get you registered, as soon as possible," he said finally.

"Why?"

"Because the alternative is an extended sentence in Azkaban."

"Yeah, registering sounds preferable," I said with a grin. Snape looked curiously at my sharp, pointed teeth, without getting too close.

"Can you roar?" Snape asked me curiously.

"I dunno," I muttered, my tail twitching.

"Well give it a try."

"I'll feel like an idiot," I murmured. I was beginning to wonder if maybe my emotions were different in this form. I didn't usually feel shy- I usually liked to show off.

"Come on, Abigail, roar for me," Snape said with a small, twisted smile.

I sighed and drew myself up. I lifted my head high and roared…but it didn't come out a roar. It came out a dry, hacking sound. Snape burst out laughing. I sat there, my tail twitching irritably.

"Shut up, Snape," I said, annoyed.

"You call that a roar?" he said between laughs. I let out a low, menacing growl- at least I could do that. I hoped to get Snape's attention, but he was still laughing.

"I said _shut up_!" I growled and ran at him, knocking him over with my head. He went sprawling to the ground. He looked up at me, bemused. My ears were laid back and my tail was still twitching.

"Temper, temper," he said to me.

"My emotions are less complex in this form. Deal with it," I said, still annoyed, "And don't laugh at me. I don't like it."

"I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with a tiger. Can you change back into your human form?" he inquired.

"Hopefully," I replied. I concentrated on reshaping my bones. I felt the tingly stretching and compressing feeling again. Then I was human.

"You should be sleeping," Snape said to me, "It's Christmas Eve."

"It's not like I still believe in St. Nicholas, Snape," I muttered, "Besides, I don't really care for Christmas."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?" I muttered and turned my back on him, looking out at the lake. I could feel his gaze on me.

"It's just…Christmas is one of those family holidays, you know?" I said heavily. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I don't particularly like Christmas either…or Halloween," he said finally.

"Why don't you like Halloween?" I asked, surprised, "It's my favorite holiday."

"Of course _you _like it, your birthday is on Halloween. …I have my own reasons for not liking Halloween."

He didn't say anything more on the subject and I decided not to pry…even though he had pried with me when I didn't want to talk.

"Guess I'll go to bed," I said, looking towards the castle.

"I'll walk you back to the Common Room," he said to me.

When we got to the entrance to the Common Room we parted ways. I gave the password and the secret passageway opened.

"Merry Christmas, Abigail," Snape said as the stone slab slid shut behind me.

I awoke late the next morning- almost noon. I almost considered going back to sleep, but there was a pile of presents at the foot of my bed that needed to be opened. I had the dormitory all to myself. I sat on the edge of my bed and started to open my presents half-heartedly.

My sister, who had gone back to her house for the holidays, had given me a soft, black cashmere sweated. I marveled at how soft it was. The dormitory was cold, so I immediately slid the sweater of my head. I felt warmer instantly. Brandy had given me a huge box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Jenny had given me a glass Wizard's Chess set. There was also an anonymous present, as usual, that contained a new book that I had never read, _Animagi throughout History _by William Lamb. I half-smiled. Only one person could have sent that to me.

After I finished opening presents, I flopped back down onto my bed with my new book. I didn't feel like going down to the feast. I stayed in my dormitory, reading. On a whim, I locked the door and transformed into my Animagi form. I curled up on the bed. I couldn't turn the pages of my book like this, but I didn't really care. I hadn't felt like reading anyway.

**Chapter 37**

_**(You Must Listen to the Headmaster)**_

A few hours after the feast would have ended, there was a knock on the door. I froze, my whiskers tingling.

"Abigail, are you in there?" Snape's voice asked.

"Oh," I said, relieved, "It's you. Come on in."

Snape tried the door, then unlocked it with his wand and walked in. When he saw I was a tiger, he quickly shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing, Abigail?" he asked me, sitting down on the edge of one of the other beds.

"Reading," I replied coolly, "What's it look like?"

"You aren't reading, Abigail. You can't possibly turn the pages like that. Why weren't you at the feast?"

"I didn't want to go," I shot back, "Is that a crime?"

"No need to be so defensive, Abigail," Snape said, "You're much more irritable in this form, aren't you?"

I started to make a retort but stopped. I sighed- I knew I was being unfair. It wasn't Snape's fault I was miserable on Christmas.

"Sorry, Snape. It's just not a good day for me," I muttered, "I don't really want to be around anyone…I think I can make an allowance for you, though."

"Well you'll have to make another allowance- the Headmaster wants to talk to you."

"Dumbledore? No way!" I exclaimed, leaping to my paws, "I don't want to talk to Dumbledore."

"It's not open for discussion, Abigail," Snape replied, "He's the Headmaster. Leniency is not an option this time. I'm sorry."

I let out an annoyed, frustrated growl that sounded ferocious, and transformed back into human form.

"Alright," I said moodily, "Lead the way."

I followed Snape out of the dungeons and up the Grand Staircase. We walked up various flights of stairs until we came to a large stone griffin. Snape gave the password, which was lemon drop, and led me inside.

Dumbledore's office was a large, circular room, full of a variety of objects and various noises. The walls were covered with various portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. There was an enormous, claw-footed desk where Dumbledore himself was sitting. He observed me through his half-moon spectacles.

"Merry Christmas, Abby," Dumbledore said to me.

"Merry Christmas," I muttered.

"I'll wait outside, headmaster," Snape said respectfully. I looked at him desperately. 'Don't leave me,' I mouthed. His face didn't betray anything, but he opened his emotions to me to let me know he was sympathetic.

The door shut behind Snape quietly. Dumbledore continued to observe me, slowly making me more and more irritated.

"I couldn't help but notice were not at the feast today, Abby," he said finally.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like going," I muttered.

"You don't like Christmas much, do you?" Dumbledore asked me.

"…no…" I replied reluctantly.

"Is it because of your family?"

I looked away and didn't respond. He was the last person I wanted to talk to about that. Dumbledore stood up and turned to look out the window.

"To lose ones family is a terrible thing, Abby. Especially at your age, when you need them the most. You still have a sister, am I correct? How do the two of you get along?"

"Well enough, I suppose," I muttered.

"She went back to her own home for the holidays, correct? Why didn't you go with her?"

"Well she did offer, but …well Christmas isn't a good holiday for me. I'd rather spend it alone…"

"I see."

There was an extended silence and then Dumbledore turned to face me.

"Tell me, Abby- what do you think of Severus? Is he a good guardian?" he asked me curiously.

"He does the best he can," I replied simply.

"I know he's not the warmest of people, but-"

"He does things his own way," I interrupted, "I didn't like him much at first, but now- well, he's not so bad. We're sort-of friends."

"It takes a very understanding person to be friends with Severus," Dumbledore said.

"I've had to make allowances," I said, nodding my head in agreement.

"Like what?"

"Well, most people feel sorry for me. Snape sympathizes with me, but he tries not to let me know it. He doesn't treat me like a helpless child, like everyone else does. He doesn't act like I'm some fragile thing that will break. He treats me like I'm me. He's also weird about a lot of things," I said, "Like Christmas and my birthday. He sends presents, but leaves them anonymous. I know it's really him, though."

Dumbledore smile and nodded thoughtfully.

"I think he's a good guardian for you. You may leave now, Abby," he said.

"Didn't you want something?"

"Just to say Merry Christmas and to talk to you. It's something I've been meaning to do."

"Alright, then," I said, and left his office, feeling a bit bewildered.

Snape was waiting for me outside. We walked together back towards the dungeons.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Snape asked me as we walked.

"Just to say Merry Christmas, apparently," I replied with a shrug, "Do you mind if I just go back to my dorm? I don't feel like being around anyone today."

"Of course not. I'll walk you back," he said, and turned to walk towards the Common Room with me instead of towards his office.

"See you tomorrow, Snape," I said when we reached the entrance.

"See you tomorrow," he repeated, half-smiling, then turned to walk towards his office.

**Chapter 38**

_**(Legilimency and Occlumency)**_

The day after Christmas, Hermione Granger was admitted into the hospital wing. There were rumors that she had been attacked, but Snape assured me they were false. No one knew for sure what happened to her.

The last day of the holidays, Snape walked over to me at breakfast. I was sitting by myself.

"I've gotten Dumbledore's permission to take you to get registered today," he said to me.

"Aw man. _Dumbledore _knows?"

"Of course. He hasn't told anyone else but McGonagall."

"Fine. How are we getting to the Ministry of Magic?"

"We'll fly of course. We'll borrow some of the schools brooms. I've already scheduled you an appointment with the Head of the Department of Animagi, Brandon Collins."

"What time is the appointment?" I inquired curiously.

"Three o'clock. We could leave from here at 12 and get a late lunch in London- that's where the visitor's entrance to the Ministry is," he replied.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Meet me on the grounds at noon and be ready to leave," Snape said, then walked away.

Draco, who had walked up just before Snape left, sat down beside me. He had probably caught the tail end of our conversation.

"Good morning, Abby. What are you and Professor Snape up to?" Draco inquired.

"I have an important meeting in London. Dumbledore gave me permission to go. Snape's accompanying me…he is my guardian after all."

"Ha. Rather you than me," he said, clapping me on the back good-naturedly, "I'll see you around, Abby."

Then he walked off towards Crabbe and Goyle who were pigging out further down the table.

I went back to my dormitory and got dressed in Muggle clothes- blue jeans, black cashmere sweater, and black boots that I could easily trek through snow in. After that, I still had two hours to kill so I went down to the grounds. I transformed into my Animagus form and walked around the snow-covered grounds. I was extra-careful not to let anyone see me, not that there were many people out in this cold weather.

As a tiger, I couldn't feel the cold. In fact, nothing gave me greater joy than rolling in the snow, which is where I was when Snape found me at noon.

"Enjoying yourself, Abigail?" he asked with a smirk, looking down at me, covered in snow. I bared my teeth and growled, but he only laughed. He wasn't afraid of me. Who would be? I was a tiger who couldn't roar. It wasn't for lack of trying- I'd spent an entire hour trying to roar. My throat was still sore from it.

There was something about not being able to roar that made me feel less like a tiger. Snape must've guessed what I was thinking about because he half-smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Abigail. You just lack the confidence to do it now. Or perhaps you aren't old enough. You're still in that awkward cub-phase."

He was right. I wasn't a full-grown tigress. I was maybe half-grown.

"We should get going," I said heavily, "I don't want to be late."

I transformed back into a human. I shivered and brushed the snow out of my long black hair. Snow wasn't as fun in this form.

We went and got two broomsticks out of the broom shed. Before we took off, Snape pulled out his wand.

"Obviously, we don't want to be seen, so I think it pertinent to wear Disillusionment Charms until we get to London," he said to me.

"I want to do my own," I said quickly, pulling out my Blackwood wand.

"Of course. Do the broomstick as well. I don't want to take any chances."

When Snape cast his own charm I saw for the first time just how good at it I was as compared to other people- I was completely invisible, whereas Snape was more of a human chameleon. He had simply blended in with his surroundings.

"It won't be so bad when we're in the sky. Everything there is blue or white," Snape said.

He was right. When we were above the clouds, I couldn't see him at all. Flying invisible was unusual. I kept my invisible hands on my invisible broomstick at all times. I followed Snape by concentrating on his emotions. After we got used to flying, we started to talk.

"Have you ever heard of Legilimency or Occlumency?" Snape asked me.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, Legilimency is a skill used to delve into the minds of other witches or wizards at will. Occlumency is the ability to protect your mind from outside forces."

"Sounds interesting…but why are you telling me this?"

"Do you remember when I told you I may teach you an alternative way to help you duel nonverbally? Well that's it. If you're interested."

"Yeah I'm interested!"

"There is something you must understand- if I teach you Legilimency, your mind will be open to me a great deal. I can try to ignore the more private memories, but almost all of your thoughts will be open to me. Do you think you can handle that?"

My mind was racing, teeming with memories I didn't want to share with anyone- _My parents being killed, speaking Parseltongue, hearing strange voices, controlling animals with my mind…_not to mention all my childhood memories. I thought long and hard before giving my answer.

"I want to learn Legilimency. If it means I have to open my mind to someone, then I'm glad it's you and not some stranger," I said quietly. It was probably the nicest thing I had ever said to him. His emotions flared- gratitude, affection- then he cut them off from me in a desire to keep his brash image.

"Heh. At least its not Lockhart," I said with a grin.

"Indeed. You know, Legilimency isn't a skill taught to younger children. Weak minds can easily be turned to mush with the effort…but I think you have a strong mind. Also, Legilimency is not something to be used lightly."

"Of course. I have a question- is Legilimency how you know so much about people? …a lot of the students are under the impression you can read minds. In fact, I've been given the impression myself."

"Yes. I am _very _skilled at Legilimency and Occlumency. You could say its my specialty."

"Like Disillusioning is mine. …is Occlumency how you block your emotions from me sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Is there any basic way to keep my mind safe? …I'd like to be able to think private thoughts."

"I won't enter your mind without telling you, if that's what you're worried about. I try to stay out of your mind, out of respect. It's why _you _are a constant enigma to me. I never know what you are going to do. The only time I'm in your mind is when you're doing something stupid and dangerous and I have to save you."

"Well how do you know when I'm doing something stupid or dangerous?"

"Call it a gut feeling," he replied wryly, "…look, we're approaching London."

**Chapter 39**

_**(The Ministry of Magic)**_

We touched down in a back alley and lifted our Disillusionment Charms. We hid our broomsticks carefully and left them. We ate lunch at a small Muggle pub. We sat at a booth in the corner where no one could hear us talking.

"So where is the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic?" I asked curiously after the waitress brought our food.

"An old telephone booth just down the street," he replied.

"Random," I commented, sipping on my soda.

"Has to be. It couldn't be somewhere Muggles could easily stumble across it," he said, "You dial certain numbers and it lets you enter."

"Cool."

When we finished eating, Snape led me down the street to the old telephone booth. It was missing several panes of glass and the wall behind it had been covered in graffiti by Muggle teenagers.

Inside the telephone booth, Snape reached past me for the receiver and dialed 6242. As the dial whirred back into place, a cool voice magically filled the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," said the voice.

"Severus Snape, accompanying Abigail Prewett to a meeting in the Department of Animagi," Snape said clearly.

"Thank you," said the voice, "Please take the badges and attach them to the front of you clothes."

There was a rattle and something fell out of the coin chute on the telephone. Curious, I picked them up- two small silver badges. One said _Abigail Prewett, Animagi Meeting. _I pinned it carefully to the front of my cashmere sweater. The other badge said _Severus Snape, Guardian. _Snape scowled as he pinned it to the front of his shirt. I grinned and said nothing.

"All visitors are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which Is located at the far end of the Artrium," said the voice.

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and began to sink slowly into the ground. It startled me at first and I let out a quiet yelp. Snape chuckled quietly at me. I watched apprehensively as the pavement rose up past the windows of the telephone box, until it was completely dark. I shifted my feet anxiously. A minute later, a chink of golden light illuminated our feet and grew larger until it was so bright I had to blink.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Snape walked out. I followed him, looking around curiously.

We were standing at one end of a very large, splendid hall with a shiny wood floor. The walls on each side of us were paneled with polished dark wood and had several gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would appear with a soft _whoosh_, on the right side. On the left side there was a line of people waiting to leave.

Snape led me through the crowd of people, past an ornate fountain, and to a desk where a sign saying SECURITY was hung. Two men in peacock-blue robes looked up as we approached.

They went over Snape and I with a long golden rod, which Snape told me was called a Secrecy Sensor. Then they asked us for our wands. The wizard who took my wand dropped it onto a strange instrument. It began to vibrate and a piece of parchment came speeding out of the base.

"Ten inches, basilisk heartstring core, been in use two years, correct?" the wizard asked me.

"Yes," I replied, eyeing my wand.

"Basilisk heartstring core, huh? That's a new one," he commented as he handed my wand back to me.

"It's one of a kind," I said, smiling.

"Alright. You two have a nice day," said the wizard. Snape had already gotten his wand back as well.

I followed Snape through the golden gates and onto a lift that took us to the Improper Use of Magic Office. Snape led the way through a long hall with enchanted windows and to a door with the name Brandon Collins on a nameplate. Snape knocked and we were told to enter.

It was a simple office with a large wooden desk taking up most of it. Sitting at the wooden desk was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. In front of his desk, sitting in a chair, there was a portly little man in a long pinstriped cloak. The man sitting at the desk smiled at us when we entered.

"You must be Miss Prewett," he said to me, "My name is Brandon Collins. This is-"

"Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic," said the other man, standing up to shake our hands. I was a bit baffled- I never thought I would be meeting the Minister himself. Apparently Snape didn't either. He opened his emotions to let me know that he was just as surprised as me.

"I know you weren't expecting me," said Fudge, "But I had to come, you see. A twelve-year-old Animagus! It's never been done before, at least not legally. It's very complex magic."

I didn't say anything…I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. Thankfully, Snape took over.

"Abigail reads a lot. She read every book on Animagi that the library has to offer. No one knew what she was doing until she had already done it," Snape said to Fudge.

"Ah, yes. Children _do _have minds of their own," Fudge said, "What did Dumbledore have to say?"

"He was just as amazed as you or I, sir. He suggested I get her registered- I'm her legal guardian, you see," Snape explained.

"Come on, Miss Prewett, have a seat," Collins said to me, "We can get you registered and you can be back at school before you know it."

I sat down in a chair a little ways away from Fudge, feeling nervous. Snape came and stood beside me.

Collins asked me a number of questions- my age, date of birth, current residence- and wrote down my answers on a form.

"What distinguishing marks do you have in your Animagus form?" Collins asked me.

"Distinguishing marks?" I inquired.

"Her eyes," Snape provided, "Her blue and green eyes are the same in her tiger form."

"Alright," Collins said, writing it down, "Now- Can we see you in your Animagus form?"

I was a little reluctant, but I liked to show off. I stood up and morphed. The Minister and Collins both clapped their hands, amazed.

"Beautiful," Collins remarked and my ears twitched in embarrassment. I couldn't help but notice Snape's brief irritated look. I nudged him playfully, but he ignored me. I let out a low growl and morphed back into a human.

"Very good. You're free to go, Miss Prewett," Collins said to me, flashing me another smile. I smiled back.

"It was nice meeting you, Minister," I said to Fudge.

**Chapter 40 **

_**(Thestrals aren't Dangerous)**_

Snape and I flew back to Hogwarts without saying much else. The sun was just starting to go down as we landed on the grounds. We put our brooms up and started to walk back up towards the castle. I wasn't ready to go in yet, however, and I morphed into a tiger. Snape watched, amused, as I bounded into the nearest heap of snow, spraying snow everywhere.

"What are you doing, Abigail?" he asked me.

"I don't feel like going inside. I want to stay out here and play," I replied, rolling in the snow. He chuckled quietly.

"Alright. Have fun. I'm going inside where its warm," he said to me.

"Huh. I might just have to go walking into the Forbidden Forest," I said tauntingly, walking towards the trees.

"Fine by me. You're a tiger, I think you'll be okay," he replied stonily.

"I sure hope there aren't any werewolves in there," I said in a sing-songy voice. Snape paused.

"Abigail, don't go in the forest," he said to me. I ignored him and bounded towards the trees. He ran after me.

"Catch me if you can, Snape," I said, looking behind me and laughing as he ran.

"Don't make me hex you, Abigail!"

"You wish," I retorted, bounding through the snow. He waved his wand once. Whatever it was hit me mid-stride and forced me to revert to my human form. Now human, I tumbled into the snow and sank in a snow drift. I let out a cat-like yowl at the sudden coldness. Snape ran carefully over to me and pulled me out of the snow.

"Sorry," he said, "Unfortunate timing."

I stood there shivering. Guilt radiated from him as he ushered me towards the castle. We went down to his office and he gave me a potion that immediately made me feel warmer.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen, Abigail," Snape said after I drained the potion. The pin on the front of my shirt was uncomfortable and I removed it. I put it in my pocket. Snape looked down and removed the pin on his shirt from the Ministry that said 'Severus Snape, guardian' and tossed it in the trashcan. When turned his back to start a fire in the fireplace, I reached into the trashcan, pulled out the pin, and pocketed it.

"I know. It was an accident," I said, "Good news- I have no desire to go back outside. I think I'll head back to the dormitory."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Classes started up again but Hermione Granger didn't return until the beginning of February. The sun had started to shine weakly again and the snow was melting. On the morning of February 14th I walked down to the Great Hall with my Jenny and Brandy. We all stopped upon entering and looked around in awe.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Up at the staff table, Lockhart was waving for silence. He wore robes of lurid pink, to match the decorations. McGonagall was sitting stony-faced, a muscle twitching in her cheek. Snape looked as though he had just eaten something horrible.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted as my friends and I made our way to the Slytherin Table, "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a doze dwarfs with fake golden wings, carrying harps. They looked pissed.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart, "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion? And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantment than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

I was overcome with a fit of giggles as Snape glared around the hall, looking as if the first person to ask him about Love Potions would be force-fed poison.

As soon as I finished breakfast I saw Snape trying to slip out of the Great Hall and I ran after him. I caught up with him in the Entrance Hall.

"Off to whip up a Love Potion?" I asked, grinning broadly.

"Oh shut it," he retorted, "…do you want to come into the forest with me this afternoon to collect Potions ingredients?"

"Erumpent horns and Ashwinder eggs?" I said with a grin, naming two ingredients used in Love Potions.

"I said shut it," he said, annoyed, "Do you want to go or not, before I change my mind?"

"Of course," I replied, "I'll see you after Herbology."

All throughout the day, Lockhart's dwarves popped into classes to deliver people's Valentine's, much to the annoyance of the teachers. Snape looked murderous when I met up with him later that afternoon.

"If I see one more dwarf-" Snape began.

"Oi! Are you Abigail Prewett?" said a voice. We turned to see a winged dwarf, puffing its way towards us.

"It's _Abby_," I said forcefully, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to deliver your poetic Valentine," said the dwarf.

"_What_?" I demanded.

"_You're eyes hold me captive_

_Every time you look my way_

_My heart waits impatiently_

_To see you every day._

_You're beautiful and brilliant_

_Your voice makes me grin_

_I just can't wait_

_Until I see you again."_

Snape burst out laughing and I growled. The dwarf tried to walk away, but I grabbed him by his fake wings.

"Who sent that?" I demanded.

"Sorry, but I cannot divulge that information at this time. Thank you," said the dwarf, slapping my hand away. Then he made his way out of the corridor. Snape was still laughing.

"If I ever find out who sent that…" I muttered darkly.

Snape taunted me by repeating the poem all the way out to the Forbidden Forest. In the safety of the trees, I morphed into my Animagus form. I bared my fangs at Snape, who immediately ceased repeating the poem.

"It had to have been a prank," I said as we walked, "No one likes _me_. They think I'm weird. And my eyes could never hold anyone captive…unless they were held captive by how freakishly weird they are."

"I like your eyes," Snape said quietly. So quietly I almost didn't hear him- probably wouldn't have heard him if I had been human. I looked back at him and blinked curiously. He looked away and closed his emotions off from me.

I started to open my mouth to ask him something, but was cut off by the sound of rustling in the bushes. Snape raised his wand defensively and I prepared to pounce, growling.

It came out of the bushes slowly, its scaly head with its white eyes came first, following by its leathery wings and skeletal body.

"A threstal," I murmured, relieved.

"Thank God," he breathed.

"Can you see them?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and nodded wordlessly, his face expressionless.

The threstal walked closer to me and the fur on my back stood on end. My whiskers twitched and I growled menacingly. The threstal ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Snape asked, "They aren't dangerous."

"Because they're creepy. They make my fur prickle."

A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

We walked through the forest, collecting roots and herbs. After a while, I figured out I could find almost any herb with my sense of smell. My tiger nose was brilliant.

"Anything in particular you need?" I asked Snape.

"Hmm…we're all out of Ginger root."

"Psh. Easy," I replied, inhaling, searching for the familiar scent, "…over there."

I darted through the trees to where the Ginger root was buried. I dug it up, getting dirt under my claws as I did so. Then I picked the root up in my mouth and ran back to where Snape was waiting for me. He extended his hand and I spit the root out into his hand. He looked partially impressed, partially grossed-out.

"It's covered in tiger spit," he said.

"Well what'd you expect, dog spit?" I retorted, "It's not like I have opposable thumbs."

**Chapter 41**

_**(Mastering Occlumency)**_

Over the Easter Holidays, the second years had to decide which classes we wanted to take next year. After careful consideration I picked Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy. Brandy and Jenny picked the same classes as I did, so that at least if they sucked we wouldn't be alone.

On the last day of the Easter Holidays, Arsenius brought me a note. I had skipped breakfast and was prowling around the gardens in tiger form when Arsenius landed on the fence. I morphed back into human form and took the note from him carefully.

_Abigail,_

_Your first lesson in Legilimency starts tonight. Meet me in my office when it gets dark out. Don't be late._

He hadn't sighed, but of course I knew who it was from. I had almost forgotten him promise to teach me Legilimency and Occlumency.

"This is going to be interesting," I said aloud, putting the note into my pocket.

When I went down to Snape's office that night he was sitting at his desk, waiting for me. Just because he told me not to, I had shown up half an hour late. He looked mildly irritated.

"You're always going to disobey me, aren't you?" he asked, exasperated.

"Forever and for always…at least in small irritating ways," I replied with a grin. He stood up from his desk.

"I think we should start with Occlumency, the ability to protect your mind from intruders. I will infiltrate your mind and you will try and stop me. Eye contact is often essential in Legilimency, but if you're good enough you don't even need a wand," he said to me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Clear your emotions. Focus on ejecting me from your mind. Understand?"

"Not really, but maybe it'll make more sense once we start."

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked, picking up his wand from his desk and facing me.

"Yeah," I replied and braced myself.

"Legilimens!"

Everything went dark, but only for a moment. Then images started to slash through my mind. Memories.

_My sister and I, when I was seven, sitting out back behind my parent's bookstore. We were eating watermelon and talking about Hogwarts. _

"_There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she was saying to me._

"_And you're in Ravenclaw, right Mary?" I asked, eyes wide._

"_That's right. Ravenclaw… 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'," she said in a sing-songy voice. I knew the words well. They were sewn into a Ravenclaw banner that hung above my sister's bed._

"_I hope I'm in Ravenclaw," I said brightly…_

_Myself, age six, hanging upside down off the top of a bookshelf. I sneezed and started to fall. I could feel the air whooshing around me…then all of a sudden I was safe on my feet. My mother and father looked so proud._

"_Looks like you _do _have magic, Abigail," Mother said fondly. _

_Age seven, hiding underneath my bed. Mary was holding my hand tight, dabbing at my lip which was busted. My step-father's drunken voice rang through the apartment._

"_You stupid whore! How could you do this to me, you slut! What do you think's going to happen when she gets older?" he yelled at my mother, "Now I have this…this bastard child living underneath my own roof!"_

"Stop it!" I shouted. Everything jolted forward. Snape's office whirled around me and I collapsed onto the floor, my head pounding.

A few minutes passed as I regained my composure and the throbbing in my head subsided. Snape watched me, a curious expression on his face, but he said nothing about what he'd seen. His emotions were open to me. He felt some deep-rooted understanding that made no sense to me.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Snape said quietly.

"No," I said, eyes flashing determinedly, "I have to learn it now. I'll be ready the next time. I was just unprepared. Go ahead and give it your best shot."

"If you're sure…Legilimens!"

_I was eleven years old, making my way up the stairs to the roof to await my Hogwarts owl for what felt like the millionth time. It has to come today…_

I let go of everything I was feeling. I took a deep breath and focused on Snape's presence in my mind. I shoved it with my mind and _almost _booted him from my mind…but then the presence shoved back.

_Running at my drunken step-father as he raised his wand to strike at my mother. Getting knocked to the ground. My mother crying for him to please stop, begging him…_

I grit my teeth and shoved the presence in my head so hard that Snape actually staggered backwards.

"Impressive," he remarked. I rubbed my head absently. It was throbbing like mad now.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You did very well, Abigail," Snape said to me. I made a noncommittal noise and went to sit in his chair. He didn't even try to stop me from stealing his seat.

"Are you mad at me? You can't be mad at me," he said, sitting down in my usual seat.

"No, I'm not mad at you," I said, shaking my head, "It's just…nothing. Nevermind."

He seemed to know it was better not to press the matter, for which I was grateful.

We worked on Occlumency three times a week for the next few weeks, until I had completely mastered it. I could stop him from entering my mind easily. Sometimes he would break into my mind while I was in the middle of a class and he was nowhere around, just to test me. By the time we finished Occlumency I had lightning-fast reflexes when it came to my mental ability.

**Chapter 42**

_**(Mastering Legilimency)**_

It was the morning of a Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff to determine who would move on to the finals. I had gone out to the pitch with my friends, but my mind was elsewhere. Snape had told me the night before that he thought I had successfully mastered Occlumency and he wanted me to start using Legilimency in our next lesson.

The match was about to start when McGonagall came running onto the field with a megaphone in her hand.

"This match has been cancelled," McGonagall called, addressing the stadium. There were boos and shouts. The captain of the Gryffindor team landed beside McGonagall and started to yell at her. She ignored him.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" she continued. A lot of the students were grumbling about the match being cancelled, others were looking worried.

"This is something serious," Jenny said worriedly as she and I made our way back towards the castle. Brandy was walking with Ian.

When we got to the Common Room, Snape was standing in the middle of the room. A lot of the students, including Malfoy, were still complaining about the match being cancelled. I could sense Snape's feeling of graveness.

"Silence!" Snape said and the Common Room immediately fell silent, "There has been another attack. Miss Penelope Clearwater, of Ravenclaw, and Miss Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor, were both found Petrified this afternoon. Due to this misfortune, a new set of rules have been put forth."

Snape unrolled a piece of parchment and read it aloud.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities," he read aloud, then rolled up the parchment, "I must impress upon you all the seriousness of this situation. If the culprit behind these attacks is not caught, it is likely that Hogwarts will be closed. If you know anything at all, I urge you to come forward."

Snape turned to leave the Common Room and I scrambled after him as the other students began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Will they really close the school down?" I asked.

"If the attacks don't stop, yes," he replied. I thought about this for a long time, just walking with Snape.

"…what about these new rules? Will they influence our Legilimency lessons at all?" I asked after a minute or two.

"No. You should be okay…it seems Slytherins aren't being attacked. Just be careful. Security in the corridors will be increased, no doubt. Filch will be lurking around."

I met Snape in his office later that night. He was sitting at his desk, looking tired. He stood when I entered the room.

"You look tired," I commented, "We could wait until tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine. You're already here, after all," he replied.

"Alright then," I said, taking out my wand. Snape picked up his wand and faced me.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded, "Legilimens!"

Everything went dark for the longest time. Then images started to flash through my mind, memories that weren't my own.

_A greasy-haired teenage boy approached a tree with flailing branches. A loud howling could be heard in the distance…_

…_The same boy walked through Diagon Alley with a red-haired girl. They were laughing and talking excitedly, carrying cauldrons filled with books…_

…_A small boy sat huddled in a dark corner, crying silently, too scared to do anything as a dark-haired man beat a woman…_

I was jolted back into reality. My headache had returned, but I fought past the faint feeling that followed, studying Snape curiously. I now understand the deep-rooted feeling of understanding he had felt when he had glimpsed similar images in my mind. It was hard to believe that the scared little boy or the happy teenager was the same person as the thin-lipped adult standing before me. He turned his back on my, a white-knuckled grip on his wand.

A jar filled with worms and slime exploded on one of the shelves above his head. He radiated anger and hatred, but it wasn't directed at me. Out of the same courtesy he had shown me when I was learning Occlumency, I said nothing about what I had seen.

"Just give me a minute, Abigail," he said, sitting down at his desk, rubbing his temples. I nodded and walked over to the shelf where the broken jar was. I stood on my tip-toes and repaired the jar nonverbally.

A few minutes later, Snape got to his feet, his emotions significantly cooled.

"Alright, obviously that wasn't very well thought out…but I have a plan now. I want you to focus on trying to extract only a certain memory from my mind. When you master Legilimency, you'll be able to infiltrate other people's minds without them noticing and learn whatever it is you want from the, including what they are thinking at that very moment. Now, I want you to try again. This time, try and find my memory of when you and I first went to Diagon Alley to get your school things, okay?"

"Okay."

**Chapter 43**

_**(Werewolves)**_

When summer came, both Dumbledore and Hagrid left the school. There had been some suspicions that Hagrid had something to do with the attacks and he had been sentenced to Azkaban. Dumbledore on the other hand, had been suspended by the school governors. Draco was strutting about the castle like he owned it, saying his father was responsible for getting rid of Dumbledore.

Everyone was worried that the school was going to close. When McGonagall announced at breakfast one morning that the Mandrakes were almost ready, nearly everyone cheered. I cheered, too, because it meant I would get to help brew a Mandrake Restorative Draught.

Exams were still on. My friends were busy studying, reading over the notes from the entire year. I wasn't worried about the exams, however. I spent most of my time practicing Legilimency on my fellow students without them knowing.

I could no longer sneak out of the castle at night. Not being free to wander around the grounds was driving me insane. I wanted to be able to morph into my animagus form. Not being able to transform made me feel trapped and stressed.

One Friday after my Potions class, Snape was walking the class to our next class. I walked in the front alongside him.

"Tonight is the full moon and I want to go and harvest some Fluxweed in the Forbidden Forest. If you want to come along, I would have no objections, as long as you stay in your tiger form," he said to me in a low voice that no one else could hear.

"What about the monster?" I inquired.

"Well the way I see it, the attacks have all been within Hogwarts. Right now the forest is probably safer," he said with a shrug, "Besides, I'll be there."

"Alright. I can't wait- I'm so tired of being stuck in this form."

Snape was waiting for me outside of the Common Room entrance when I snuck out later that night. I was invisible and stayed so until we had left the castle and were safely in the forest. I reveled in being a tiger again. I ran circles around Snape excitedly and would run ahead, never getting too far, before sitting down to wait for him, my tail lashing in excitement.

It was dark in the forest. Every now and then I could glimpse the full moon through the tree tops. We should have been more concerned with how creepy it was, but somehow neither of us minded. I was having too much fun being a tiger to worry about being scared…besides, I liked scary.

Snape seemed to know where we were going- he had probably harvested Fluxweed before, no doubt. It could only be harvested at the full moon. As we walked, we practiced Legilimency, fighting each others minds in a not-so-violent way. All of a sudden we both pushed outwards with our minds at each other and everything went quiet. I could no longer hear the noise of the forest and everything in my head was dark. I could feel a presence…Snape's presence. We both felt the same feelings of confusion and curiosity about what had happened.

"_Abigail? Is that you?" _said his voice in my mind.

_Who else would it be, the Easter bunny? _I replied sardonically. We shared a feeling of amusement and slight irritation. My first response had been a sarcastic one- I hadn't been able to think about it before he heard it, which was unnerving.

"_It is unnerving," _Snape said, obviously able to hear whatever I thought, _"…I have no idea what happened. This seems to be an alternate plane."_

_Can we get out? _I asked worriedly.

"_I don't know… give it a try."_

I pulled back mentally and found myself standing in mid-stride in tiger form. Snape had an expression on his face of clear confusion. We explored this new found thing for a while, learning our limitations and what it meant to be in this alternate plane. When we were there, we could share thoughts and even memories. I wasn't sure I liked it, however. It felt…strange. Too close. Too connected. After a while I asked Snape if we could stop, saying that it was giving me a headache.

We continued through the forest, each thinking our own private thoughts about what had occurred. We came to a round clearing in the trees where the full moon was shining down on a plant. Snape and I both broke off a few leaves and put them in a bag. All of a sudden a howl rang out through the clearing. I quickly morphed into tiger form- I had become human to study the plant.

Something rushed out of the trees, coming straight towards me. Snape stood between me and whatever it was, his wand raised. He fired off a number of spells that the creature dodged. Upon reaching Snape, it raised its claws and slashed at him. The smell of blood reached my nostrils almost immediately.

I didn't even have time to think- I launched myself at the beast, tearing at it with my own claws and teeth. It started to fight back, but seemed to know it was a lost clause. As I bit and slashed it occurred to me that this was a real werewolf! I was fighting a real, live werewolf…and I was winning! I slashed it one good time across the muzzle and it went running with its tail between its legs, yelping. Instinct made me start to run after it but the smell of blood was sobering. I turned back into a human and hurried over to where Snape was sitting on the ground, pressing a wound on his arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Did it bite you?" I asked fearfully.

"No. No, it just slashed me. Abigail that was amazing! …stupid and reckless…but amazing nonetheless."

If I had been in tiger form my tail would have twitched in embarrassment.

"Come on," I said, helping him up, "Let's get you back to the castle."

When we got close to Hogwarts, Snape made me don my Disillusionment Charm. He didn't object to me walking with him to the Hospital Wing, as long as I stayed invisible. Madam Pomfrey examined his wounds carefully, making sure he hadn't been bitten, before healing them with her wand.

**Chapter 44**

_**(The Chamber of Secrets)**_

A few days later I was sitting in Charms class when the magically amplified voice of McGonagall came echoing through the corridors.

"_All Students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the staff room. Immediately, please._"

Talk broke out amongst the students as everyone made their way to the door. Amidst the scramble I donned my Disillusionment Charm and followed Professor Flitwick to the staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Snape was standing beside one of the chairs and I made my way to stand beside him. A few other teachers were there as well, most of them looking frightened or puzzled. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she said to the silent room, "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped a hand over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of one of the chairs very hard.

"How can you be sure?" he asked McGonagall.

"The Heir of Slytherin," said McGonagall, very pale, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._'"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears. A slight chill passed over me. Madam Hooch sank, weak-kneed into a chair.

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch asked, "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said McGonagall, "…We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door banged open suddenly. It was Lockhart and he was beaming.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?"

Lockhart didn't seem to notice that all the other teachers were staring at him with pure hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," Snape said, "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart went pale.

"That's right, Gilderoy," added Professor Sprout, "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I- well, I-" stammered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape, "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free reign from the first?"

"I- I really never- you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said McGonagall, "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to his rescue. He didn't look at all handsome anymore. His lip was trembling and he looked feeble. I _almost _felt bad for him…_almost_. But he had set himself up for this.

"V-very well," he said, "I'll- I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."

Then he left the room.

"Right," said McGonagall, nostrils flared, "that's got _him _out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left one by one. I walked out with Snape. Snape looked paler than usual and had a very tight-lipped expression on his face.

"I don't want them to close Hogwarts," I said quietly once we were alone in the Entrance Hall, on the way to the dungeons.

"There's nothing we can do," he replied heavily, "I've got to go and tell the other students. They'll have to pack their things and be ready to leave first thing in the morning."

I dreaded going to bed that night, as did everyone in my dormitory. All of our trunks were packed, ready to leave the next morning. Even Arsenius was in his cage, looking resentfully at me. I covered my head with my blanket, feeling miserable, and went to sleep.

I awoke a little past midnight to hear a loud commotion coming from the Common Room. My dormitory was empty. Curious, I got up and went into the Common Room. All the students were up, in their pajamas, talking excitedly. Some were heading out of the Entrance.

"What's going on?" I asked Jenny, "Not another attack?"

"No, far from it. Potter and Weasley and Lockhart went into the Chamber of Secrets and defeated the monster and rescued the girl that had been taken. Dumbledore's back and he called an immediate celebratory feast."

"So we aren't going home?"

"Nope."

I had never been to a Hogwarts feast quite like this one. Everyone was in their pajamas and the celebration lasted all night. All the Petrified people had been restored to their original state and came into the hall to join the celebration. Hagrid returned at a little past three o'clock, to the cheering of many students. McGonagall stood up to announce that exams had been cancelled as a school treat. Dumbledore stood to announce that Lockhart would be unable to return next year. Apparently a Memory Charm had backfired on him. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

The rest of the term passed in a haze of blinding sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few differences- Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco now looked resentful and sulky most of the time and no longer walked around as if he owned the place.

Before long it was time for everyone to go home. There weren't so many sullen faces now that it was actually time to go home. We had the knowledge we'd be back in a few months so no one was too sad. Before the last day of term, Snape and I went out into the forest to collect herbs for the garden I wanted to plant. My friends and I made the best of the last few hours on the train ride back to King's Cross Station. Jenny and I played Wizard's Chess while Brandy and Ian sat together, talking quietly.

When the train slowed to a stop we all got off. We walked through the magical gateway back into the Muggle world together where Jenny's sister was waiting for her and Brandy's mom was waiting for her. A Muggle taxi was waiting on me. After promising to write each other all summer, we parted ways.


	3. Year 3

YEAR 3

_**A few months later…**_

**Chapter 45**

_**(A Patronus Charm)**_

That summer, mass-murder Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and Snape wanted me to stay close to the house. Both Jenny and Brandy had invited me to come stay with them. Even Mary, who had graduated from Hogwarts, had invited me to come see her. Snape, however, 'thought it best I stay home'.

I was irritated that I was being told what to do, but truthfully I didn't mind so much. I finally learned to cook and Snape stopped using magic to get breakfast from Hogwarts. I planted my herb garden in Snape's tiny, fenced-in back yard, and now had many things growing there. I spent a lot of time in tiger form, just lounging around. Somehow, it was easier to be bored as a tiger than as a human. By July, Snape no longer looked surprised when he came home to see a white tiger on his couch.

I still liked to pick fights with Snape and do things that annoyed him. One day I was feeling particularly rebellious and I left the house after Snape left for Hogwarts. I walked around the Muggle shops and bought some new clothes and accessories. I dressed all in black, as usual, going for a Muggle 'goth' look. Somehow it just felt right to me. Also, black was my favorite color.

As I roamed the streets, I felt someone prod my mind. I automatically threw up my defenses but he pushed through them.

"_Abigail! You're supposed to be at home," _said Snape's voice in my mind.

_Yeah, well…you're not supposed to be in my head, _I retorted.

"_Go home now, Abigail. I'll be there shortly. I have something to tell you."_

Then he severed the connection. Irritated, but also curious I made my way back to the house.

Snape was waiting for me when I got there, looking slightly annoyed, but no too much so. He didn't say anything about my Muggle shopping spree as I walked past him into the house. I flopped down on the couch and looked up at him curiously.

"Do you know what a dementor is, Abigail?" he asked.

"Uhm…soul-sucking guards of Azkaban, why?" I inquired.

"Do you know what a Patronus is?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"…no, I don't think so," I replied, "What's this all about, Snape?"

"Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors this year, until such a time as Sirius Black is found."

"Why?"

"The safety of the students, of course," he replied. I could tell he wasn't telling the complete truth and I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"…Dumbledore has reason to believe that Black may be after Potter," Snape said quickly.

"Potter?" I scoffed, "What's so special about Potter?"

"Sirius Black is, legally, his godfather. …he's also the person responsible for the death of Potter's parents. He sold them out to the Dark Lord," he said bitterly. He closed off his emotions before I had a chance to glean anything more than an intense anger and hatred for Sirius Black.

"Well what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked curiously.

"A Patronus is a form of magic…a shield, that can protect you from Dementors. I think it important for you to learn how to conjure one, should the need arise. Dementors can be very unpredictable. They won't distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who stands in their way- advertently or inadvertently."

"How am I supposed to learn a Patronus Charm? I'm not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" he asked with a wry smile, "Here."

He tossed me his wand. I twirled his wand between my fingers, studying it for a moment, before getting to my feet.

"Alright, how do I do it?" I inquired.

"Well the incantation is _Expecto Patronum. _This particular charm depends more so on something else, however. You must concentrate on a happy memory and-"

"_Happy_?" I interrupted, "I don't really _do _'happy', Snape."

"You must have at least one happy memory, Abigail."

I sighed heavily and thought back over the last few years- there was no point in thinking back any farther, I knew I wouldn't find anything. After careful consideration, I decided on my memory of my first day at Hogwarts.

"Alright," I said finally, "I'll give it a shot. Expecto Patronum!"

I gave Snape's wand a wave, thinking hard on my memory. Some silvery stuff shot out the end of the wand.

"That wasn't a Patronus, was it?" I asked.

"No…here, let me show you," he said, taking his wand back. He concentrated for a moment, then he smiled his small, twisted smile.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he said, with a flick of his wand. A lot of silver light shot out the end of his wand and took the shape of a female deer. She shone beautifully and darted around the house before disappearing completely.

"Well that wasn't as fearsome as I expected," I commented, studying Snape curiously, "A doe?"

"This isn't about me, it's about you. Try again," he said, giving me his wand back.

We worked on the Patronus Charm for the next week, whenever we got the time, but try as I might, I could only produce silver vapor. I was getting frustrated and on the sixth day of trying, I threw down his wand, exasperated.

"That's it!" I growled, "I can't do this! I'm just not capable of producing a full-fledged Patronus!"

Then I morphed into a tiger and ran up to my room before he could stop me.

I lay on my bed in tiger form, sulking. I thought Snape would leave me alone, but an hour later I heard his footsteps on the stairs. He came into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"A lot of people would say that a thirteen-year-old couldn't possibly produce a full-fledged Patronus. Especially a child with a background as tragic as yours," he said, "…but then again, those same people would also say that a thirteen-year-old couldn't become an Animagus, either. Statistics say it takes years to learn to be an Animagus. You've proved statistics wrong once, Abigail, you can do it again."

"I want to, Snape, I really do…but I just don't have a happy enough memory," I said heavily. Hesitantly, he put his hand on my paw to try and reassure me. I withdrew my paw at once.

"I don't like to be touched…nothing against you personally," I muttered.

"Of course. I'm not a very touchy-feely person."

"I've noticed," I replied with a faint smile. He smiled briefly, too.

"Maybe we could try a different approach to this whole Patronus thing," he mused aloud, "You're good with emotions, right?"

"I'm good with _other _people's emotions," I replied. He went quiet for a moment.

"I've got an idea," he said suddenly. I felt him enter my mind. I ignored the reflex to put up my barrier and I met him in my mind, on the alternate plane.

"_I'll share with you one of my happy memories. With your hypersensitivity to emotions, you should be able to extract my happy feelings and use them to make a Patronus," _he said in my head.

_Extract your happy feelings? _I repeated, _That makes me sound like a dementor._

"_You won't be a dementor, Abigail. It's not like I'll lose my happy feelings. I'll share them with you here so they'll be more…deep, I suppose would be the right word,_" he said to me. He was right. There was something different about our alternate plane. Something…intimate.

"_Good choice of words," _Snape remarked, _"There's less of a barrier here. There's no chance to think things through before the other hears them."_

_Seems like that could be a negative thing, _I remarked, _A flaw._

A number of images flashed quickly through my mind, through our link. Some were too quick for me to see. This was Snape selecting his memory. Finally the flashes came to a halt and I was remembering a scene as if I had lived it myself…

_A red-haired girl held my hand as we walked over Hogwarts grounds. She was laughing, her green eyes sparkling in the fading sunlight. My heart was pounding, my emotions overwhelming- happiness, joy, and an intense love I couldn't explain. _

"_We'll always be best friends, right Severus?" the red-haired girl asked me._

"_Always," I promised with a small, twisted smile. _

The memory ended there, but I clung to the feeling. I cut the link between our minds and raised Snape's wand. I focused on that intense love I had felt.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I exclaimed. Brilliant white light exploded from the tip of Snape's wand and the silvery doe erupted from its tip again.

I collapsed back onto the bed as the doe ran around the room. Snape was watching her.

"That was _the most _bizarre thing I've ever done in my entire life," I said, feeling light-headed.

"Well it worked…sort of…At least you can conjure _a _Patronus…albeit it's mine. She can still protect you," he said quietly. The doe vanished.

Later that night I lie awake in bed, thinking about the whole transaction. I could still recall the memory, as if had been mine. I still felt that intense love, thinking about the red-haired girl. It was so odd- loving her and not knowing why. Loving her simply because Snape had loved her. The fact that the Snape I knew could even feel such intense feelings seemed unreal.

I quickly realized that this was something that would drive me insane if I kept pondering it. I had to just accept the fact that I loved her because he loved her, as weird as it was. I couldn't obsess over it, or I would go mad.

**Chapter 46**

_**(Dementors)**_

When my letter from Hogwarts came, there was an additional form. It was a permission form. Third-year students were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade with the permission of a parent or guardian.

I took my letter in to where Snape was eating the breakfast I had cooked.

"Hey you have to sign this thing," I said, laying the form on the table beside his plate.

"Huh? Oh. Hogsmeade. …I don't know, Abigail…" he said, looking at the form.

"Come on, Snape. You can't _not _sign it. I've done everything you told me to do. I can produce a full-fledged Patronus…not to mention the fact that I'm an animagus. I think I'll be okay," I said earnestly.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll sign it."

I immediately made plans with my friends via owl to meet them in Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Snape insisted on walking with us everywhere, much to my friends annoyance. Our first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new robes. My old ones were a few inches too short. After that we went to Flourish and Blott's for new schoolbooks. A cage of about 100 books, entitled _The Monster Book of Monsters_, was on display in the window. The books were all fighting, snapping aggressively at each other. Pages were flying everywhere. The manager nearly fainted when we told him we needed three. He put on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded to open the door. He beat them back as he got out three of the books. They were still snapping wildly. The manager produced some string and tied them shut so we wouldn't be bitten.

"Anything else I can help you with?" asked the pale-faced manager as he slammed the door to the cage shut.

"We need _Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky," Jenny read aloud from the booklist, "_Intermediate Transfiguration _and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three._"

The manager found the books and handed them to us. We paid for our books and left.

We went to the Apothecary to restock on Potions ingredients then it was time to leave. I said good-bye to my friends when we met up with their mom's at the Leaky Cauldron. Snape led me inside and we used Floo Powder to travel back to his house.

On the morning of September 1st I asked Snape if the Muggle taxi was going to come and take me to King's Cross Station.

"Yes. I'm coming along to see you off," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked, scoffing.

"Because, it's dangerous out there. There's a murderer on the loose. I'll see you safely on the train, then I'll Disapparate to Hogwarts."

We rode in the Muggle taxi together without speaking. When we got to the train station he helped me unload all of my things. We went through the barrier together and he helped me get my trunk and Arsenius's cage onto the train.

"I'll see you when you get to Hogwarts," he said, the disappeared with a loud pop. My friends caught up with me and we got a compartment together. As the train started to move we talked about different things- the escape of Sirius Black, Hogsmeade, and Snape's sudden desire to be overprotective of me.

"He just wants you to be safe," Jenny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but not even letting her out of the house?" Brandy said, "That's a bit overkill."

"He didn't even seem too mad the time I did sneak out and walked around the Muggle shops while he was gone," I told them.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. As it got darker it started to rain, then to storm. Brandy had gone to find Ian, so it was just Jenny and I in the compartment. It was completely dark outside and lanterns flickered to life in the corridors and above the luggage racks.

Suddenly, the train started to slow down. The train came to a stop with a jolt. There was the sound of compartments opening all along the corridor.

"We can't be there yet," Jenny remarked, getting up to look out the compartment door. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and we were plunged into complete darkness.

"Abby?" Jenny asked fearfully, sliding the compartment door shut.

"I'm here," I said, reaching for her in the darkness. She found my hand and came and sat down beside me.

"What's happening?" she asked as I scrambled for my wand.

"I don't know. I-"

The compartment door slid open suddenly. Everything went cold and my breath caught. I could hear whatever had opened the door taking deep, rattling breaths. It was a dementor, I knew from reading about them. I found my wand and raised it. I tried to focus on Snape's memory of the red-haired girl, but it kept slipping away. Feelings of dread and despair were flooding me. Somewhere I heard a scream…my mother's scream…

_Think happy, _I willed myself, _think of the red-haired girl…her pale skin…her green eyes…_

"_Expecto Patronum…_" I said weakly. A small amount of silver light came from my wand. No doe. The memory was fading, the cold and the darkness overwhelming me. It went through my skin, into my very soul. I was drowning in coldness, being dragged downwards…I felt myself fall, felt the thud as I hit the ground, then blackness.

"Abby? Abby!" said a panicked voice. I fought through the blackness, towards Jenny's voice. I opened my eyes to see her face above me, illuminated by the lanterns which were back on. The Hogwarts Express was moving again.

"What happened?" I asked, "The dementor…"

"It's gone," said another voice. I sat up and looked around. A haggard-looking wizard with flecks of grey in his brown hair was standing in the doorway. He looked very gaunt. He stepped into the compartment and broke a piece of chocolate in half. He handed part to me and part to Jenny.

"Eat this, it'll help. So you know what a dementor is, do you?" he asked.

"I read a lot. Who are you?" I inquired, studying the chocolate in my hands.

"My name is Professor Lupin. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said to me.

"My name's Abby Prewett. This is Jenny Burke. Did you make the dementor go away?"

"I did," Lupin replied.

"Did you use a Patronus charm?" I inquired. He looked mildly surprised.

"Yes. What do you know about Patronus Charms?" he inquired.

"I know enough to be able to conjure one…or, at least, I have before…"

"Can I see?" he inquired.

"If it'll work," I replied, raising my wand and concentrating on Snape's memory of the red-haired girl, "Expecto Patronum."

The silvery doe erupted from the tip of my wand. Lupin watched, an expression of awe and confusion on his face, as the doe circled the compartment then disappeared.

"Who taught you how to conjure a Patronus?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly, staring at the spot where the doe had disappeared.

"Like I said, I read a lot," I replied evasively.

When Lupin left I sat down beside Jenny. I studied the chocolate Lupin had given me a moment longer before finally taking a bite. Immediate warmth spread through me.

"Did you really learn that in a book?" Jenny asked me, intrigued.

"…no. Snape taught me. He said that there are going to be dementors at all the entrances to Hogwarts, looking for Sirius Black. So he wanted me to learn a Patronus Charm."

We didn't talk much the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Jenny promised not to tell anyone that I had fainted or that I could conjure a Patronus. When the train finally pulled to a stop there was a mad scramble to get out onto the platform. The freezing rain soon drenched us all to the bone.

Jenny and I walked off the platform with the rest of the students and out onto a muddy track where there at least 100 stagecoaches with Thestrals harnessed to them. Jenny and I climbed into a carriage together. I could see Brandy and Ian sitting in a different carriage with two Ravenclaw students.

As the carriage trundled toward the magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, we saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. I sunk down in my seat, a white-knuckled grip on my wand. Jenny took my other hand and squeezed it until we were past the dementors.

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop, Jenny helped me down. I was still unsteady from my encounter with the dementors. I leaned against the carriage for a moment and the Thestral which had pulled us, looked at me with its white eyes. I reached out uncertainly and petted its scaly head.

"They're called Thestrals," said a voice. I looked up to see Professor Lupin riding in one of the carriages that had just stopped.

"I know that already," I said to him.

"Really? You're a smart girl, Miss Prewett," he remarked. A short ways away, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had just climbed out of a carriage.

"You _fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Draco asked Potter loudly, sounding delighted. He was now blocking the path up the stairs of the castle.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley said, his jaw clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco asked loudly, "Did the scary old dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Lupin in a mild voice. Draco looked over Lupin's shabby robes.

"Oh, no- er- _Professor_," Draco said, then smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and hurried inside the castle.

Jenny and I joined the crowd of students making their way into the castle. As we made our way inside the Great Hall, I told her everything I knew about Thestrals.

"Well at least we know you aren't insane," she said as we went and sat down at the Slytherin Table.

**Chapter 47**

_**(New Classes)**_

After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up. I had my head down during the Sorting, but sat up to listen when Dumbledore started talking.

"Welcome!' said Dumbledore, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by out excellent feast…

"As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody should leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Lupin was the man in shabby robes from the train. He looked particularly bland compared to all the other teachers who were dressed in their best robes. As my eyes swept along the High Table I saw Snape was staring at Lupin with a look of pure loathing- a look normally reserved for Potter, but worse. It startled me.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued, oblivious to Snape's deadly expression, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Gryffindor table erupted into a particularly loud applause which the Slytherins did not share.

"They've got that oaf teaching classes?" Draco sneered, "He'll be sacked by the end of the week."

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore, "Let the feast begin!"

The plates and goblets suddenly filled with the usual magnificent food and drink.

After the feast, I caught up with Snape outside the Great Hall. We walked towards his office together.

"So, you don't like Lupin?" I asked as we walked, "Why not?"

"I have my reasons," he replied simply, "Suffice to say we have an extended past."

"He didn't seem so bad," I said as we reached his office. His face hardened and his black eyes gleamed with hatred.

"He was on the train. He helped me and Jenny," I said as he sat down.

I quickly told him about everything that had transpired on the train.

"Why couldn't I produce the Patronus when I needed it the most?" I asked finally.

"Hmm…Well, my guess is that the dementors affect you more so than the other students, except maybe Potter. Not only do you have tragedies in your past that the others couldn't _dream _of, your hypersensitivity to emotions makes you easy prey for the dementors," he replied.

"Well what can I do about it?" I asked desperately, "I can't _faint _every time I see a dementor!"

"Just practice, I suppose. I don't really know any other way."

"Fine."

The next morning at breakfast Draco was entertaining a large group of Slytherins by telling them about Potter fainting and imitating him. My classmates were laughing, but I didn't think it was funny…I had fainted, too, after all.

When Snape came around with the new course schedule he stopped to talk to me about my classes.

"Arithmancy was in the same time slot as Divination, so I wasn't able to put you in. So you only have two new classes- Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," he said to me.

"…How many classes is Hermione Granger taking?" I asked curiously.

"That's not important. You've got a lot on your plate this year, with the dementors and all."

Then he continued walking down the table, handing out schedules.

My first class of the new term was Transfiguration. I smiled faintly when McGonagall started talking about Animagi. She demonstrated by turning into a tabby cat with markings around its eyes that resembled her spectacles. My classmates clapped loudly, impressed. I just smiled.

At the end of the class period, I was putting my books in my bag when McGonagall walked over to me.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Prewett?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure Professor," I said puzzled. I waved for my friends to go on without me. When everyone else had gone McGonagall shut the door.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you're a registered animagus. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a demonstration?" she asked me, "It's a difficult thing to believe, being as you're only thirteen."

"Oh, sure," I replied with a smile. I morphed quickly into my tiger form. I sat with my tail wrapped around my paws. I tried to looked a regal as possible.

"Amazing!" cried McGonagall, circling me, looking me over, "Absolutely amazing!"

I smiled.

After lunch I followed the rest of the third-year Slytherins out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, which we had with the Gryffindors. Hagrid was coming out of his hut when the Gryffindors arrived.

"C'mon, now, get a move on. Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid said loudly. At first I thought he was leading us into the Forbidden Forest, but he ended up going around and we found ourselves outside of a large, but empty paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called, "That's it-make sure yeh can see- now fir' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" Interrupted Draco in his drawling voice.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated, lifting his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters, _which was bound with a length of rope like mine.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked disappointedly. The entire class shook their heads.

"Yeh've got to _stroke _'em. Look-" Hagrid grabbed Hermione's copy of the book, ripped off the spellotape that bound it, and stroked the spine. The book quivered for a moment and then fell open, laying quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered, "We should have _stroked _them. Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!" said Draco. I had to admit, Draco had a point. Someone should have told the poor bloke at the bookstore to _'stroke the spines'._

"Righ' then," said Hagrid anxiously, "so- so yeh've got yer books an'-an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode off into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco said loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Said Potter quietly.

"Careful Potter, there's a dementor behind you-"

Someone squealed and pointed to the edge of the forest where Hagrid was now returning with a dozen of bizarre creatures. They appeared to be half-horse, half-eagle and I recognized the description immediately.

"Hippogriffs," I murmured quietly, watching the creatures trot onto the field. The hippogriffs were all attached to long metal chains held by Hagrid. I was barely listening as he sported off some random facts about Hippogriffs that I already knew.

Harry Potter volunteered to go up to one of them, a grey fellow named Buckbeak. Potter bowed and it took a moment, but the Hippogriff bowed as well. Then Hagrid picked Harry up and set him on Buckbeak's back and the entire class watched in awe as the hippogriff flew around the paddock with Potter on his back.

Emboldened by Potter's success the rest of the class now climbed into the paddock with the hippogriffs. I walked over to a smaller, black and grey hippogriff who had sparkling green eyes that reminded me, in a very vague way, of the red-haired girl. I bowed to the hippogriff and he immediately bowed in return. From behind me I heard a very high-pitched scream. I whirled around to see what had made such a noise and saw Draco, lying on the ground with blood covering his robes. Hagrid was wrestling with Buckbeak, trying to keep him off Draco.

"I'm dying!" Draco cried, "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white, "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here-"

Hermione Granger rushed to hold open the gate as Hagrid carried Draco up towards the castle.

The entire class was in an uproar as we slowly followed. My fellow Slytherins were shouting that Hagrid should be fired straight away whereas the Gryffindors claimed it was Malfoy's fault. I really didn't care one way or the other and the noise was giving me a headache so I slunk off towards the common room.

**Chapter 48**

_**(Boggarts)**_

The very next morning I had my very first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. It was just the third year Slytherins and as we waited for Professor Lupin to arrive, Pansy Parkinson went on about the state of Lupin's hair and robes. When the door opened, however, Pansy sat down instantly.

"Good morning, students. If you will please put your books away and take out your wands. Today will be a practical lesson," Professor Lupin said. Even Draco couldn't not look curious as we stowed our books away and took out our wands.

"Right. Now, if you'll follow me please," Lupin said when everyone was ready. My friends and I followed Lupin out of the classroom. He hung back a moment to talk to me.

"Well if it isn't the ever-intriguing Miss Prewett," he said to me with a pleasant smile, "I know who you are."

"Oh, do you?" I replied lightly.

"I do. You're Snape's girl, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but blush and I noticed Jenny smirking a little ways away. _Snape's girl…_the words echoed in my mind.

"He's my guardian, if that's what you mean," I said coolly. Lupin chuckled quietly and walked back to the front of the line.

He led us down a second corridor and stopped right outside the staff room door.

"Inside, please," said Lupin, opening the door and ushering us all inside. The staff room was a long paneled room full of mismatched chairs. Much to my surprise Snape was sitting in one of the arm chairs. He looked up and smiled slightly at me when I walked in.

"You don't mind if I stay, Lupin? I'm rather curious to see how my students will do in your very first class," Snape said in a low voice. Lupin nodded his head in acceptance and turned to face the class, all of whom were looking apprehensively at a wardrobe in the corner that was shaking madly. A few of my classmates looked anxious.

"Nothing to worry about," Lupin said, "It's only a boggart."

In seconds I recalled every detail I'd ever read about boggarts while my classmates continued to look uneasy.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Lupin, "closets, cupboards, and beneath beds. This one moved in late last night and I asked the headmaster if I might have it to give all my third-years a bit of practice. So, my first question for you all is- What _is _a boggart?"

No one seemed to know the answer or want to answer him. Lupin turned to me.

"I'll bet you know, don't you, Miss Prewett?" He said to me. I glanced at Snape who smiled his small, twisted smile at me.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever the person it faces fears most of all," I said to Lupin.

"Right on, Miss Prewett. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he's alone, but when he comes out he'll take the shape of whatever each of us fears. Therefore, we have a huge advantage over the boggart to begin with. Do you know what that is?" He asked, looking at me. I thought for a moment.

"It'll get confused and won't know what to turn into because there's so many of us," I said.

"Excellent. Now, the charm that repels a boggart is simple, but what really drives it nuts is laughter. You must force the boggart to assume a shape that you find amusing. We'll practice the charm without wands first. Repeat after me, please…_riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus,_" repeated the class clearly.

"Good, very good. I'll give you all a moment to think of what you fear most so that you'll all be prepared to face the boggart when you're time comes," Lupin said.

The room was filled with a hush of people whispering to themselves.

"Tigers," I heard Pansy Parkinson mutter to herself, "Definitely tigers."

When Lupin had his back to me I sidled up to Snape.

"I don't know what I fear most," I whispered.

"Well I certainly don't know what you are afraid of," he replied with a shrug.

"I can't think of anything particularly frightening…except maybe…"

"What?"

"Well…I was thinking of that time last year, when we went to harvest Fluxweed and you got attacked by the werewolf…"

Snape's entire demeanor changed and he nodded.

"That should suffice," he said, "Have you got an idea about how to make it less scary?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Lupin said loudly. Most of the class nodded and I was forced to join them as they formed a line. Somehow I got pushed to the front. I had my wand in my hand and faced the wardrobe determinedly. Lupin opened the door. I could see nothing but darkness for a moment, then a growling beast walked out of the wardrobe. I glanced over at Snape who was staring, not at me, but at Lupin. Lupin had gone sort of rigid and when the werewolf let out a howl he clapped his hands over his ears.

"Ridikkulus!" I said firmly, waving my wand. The werewolf-boggart's fur all fell off suddenly. A lot of my fellow students laughed at how odd it looked completely bald. The werewolf-boggart turned tail and ran back into the darkness of the wardrobe. Lupin forced a small laugh. He was shaking slightly.

Curious about his reaction, I stepped aside to let Jenny have a go with the boggart. Standing off to the side, beside Snape, I watched as a vampire-boggart came out of the wardrobe. It hissed, bearing it's fangs.

"R-Ridikkulus!" exclaimed Jenny, waving her wand. The vampire's fangs fell out. He covered his mouth with his hands and ran back into the wardrobe. I laughed.

I wanted to ask Snape about Lupin's reaction to my werewolf-boggart. I prodded his mind gently with Legilimency. He met me on our alternate plane.

_What was up with Lupin's reaction to my boggart? _I asked him in my mind. I felt him try to throw up a shield.

"_I can't tell you. I've been forbidden to tell you," _he replied hastily. He withdrew from the link quickly, knowing that if he were to think whatever it was, I'd be able to hear it there. Part of me was irritated that he wouldn't share, but the other part of me was sympathetic- if I had to hide something from Snape, the alternate plane was a bad place to think about it. Because of the lack of barrier.

"I told you the lack of barrier would be a flaw," I murmured quietly, then looked up to see as Pansy Parkinson approached the wardrobe.

A tiger-boggart stepped out of the darkness. It looked regal to me, but to Pansy it was obviously terrifying. This was a normal tiger- orange with black stripes and amber eyes. I watched curiously as it walked towards Pansy. Then it let out a loud roar that filled the room. Jealous, I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. Snape looked at me and chuckled quietly. I made an annoyed face.

After the class was dismissed, Lupin walked over to where Snape and I stood.

"Smart girl you've got, Severus," Lupin remarked, smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly and blushed faintly again.

"Thank you, Lupin," Snape said, getting to his feet, "Wish I could stay and chat, but I have a class to teach."

I followed Snape out of the room.

**Chapter 49**

_**(Toads and Tadpoles)**_

Draco didn't return to classes until late on Thursday morning when we were in double Potions with the Gryffindors. We were preparing the ingredients for a Shrinking Solution when he swaggered into the dungeon classroom, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy, "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco, putting on a brave grimace. When Pansy looked away I saw Draco wink at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Settle down, settle down," said Snape idly. I rolled my eyes and started to cut up my daisy roots. There wasn't anything wrong with Draco's arm. If the nurse could heal werewolf slashes in minutes, she could certainly do the same with hippogriff slashes.

"Sir," Draco called, "sit, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up at them. Weasley seized the knife and snatched Draco's roots from him.

"Professor," drawled Draco, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

A slight annoyance was radiating from him as Snape walked over to their table and stared down at them.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley," Snape said with an unpleasant smile.

"But, sir-!" Weasley began.

"_Now_," Snape commanded in his most dangerous voice. Weasley shoved his own beautifully cut up roots at Draco.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," added Draco, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Potter the look of loathing always reserved for him.

I had just added a dash of leech juice to my own bright, acid green potion when Snape spoke up from beside Neville Longbottom.

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing the rest of us to see. I chuckled quietly.

"Orange," repeated Snape, "Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Did I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Longbottom was pink and trembling, on the verge of tears. He emanated fear.

"Please, sir," said Hermione Granger, "please. I could help Neville put it right-"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Granger turned as pink as Longbottom, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson, we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

I half-smiled the whole time I finished adding ingredients to my potion. A short while later Snape spoke up again.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly. I noticed Granger was muttering instructions to Longbottom as he stirred his potion feverishly. I cleared away my things and came to sit back down.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to where Longbottom was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, black eyes glittering maliciously, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd gathering around Snape and watched excitedly as Snape picked up the toad in his left hand. He dipped a small spoon into Longbottom's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down the toad's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, then there was a small pop and a tadpole was now wiggling in Snape's palm. The Gryffindors cheered as Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured it down the toad's throat, and it reappeared, full grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from their faces, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

As the other students made their way out of the dungeon classroom and up to the Great Hall for lunch, I stayed behind.

"Want some help cleaning up?" I offered.

"Shouldn't you be going to eat lunch?" he inquired, but inclined his head to let me know I could help. He walked around, grading the potions, and I followed him, clearing them away afterwards.

"Full marks, Abigail," he said when we reached my cauldron. I half-smiled. As we continued around the classroom I wondered what I had been wondering for a while.

"What's bothering you, Abigail?" Snape asked finally.

"Hmm…Can I ask you a question?" I asked timidly. He stopped examining Granger's potion to look at me.

"I suppose," he replied.

"…the red-haired girl…what's her name?" I inquired. He stared at me for a moment, then closed his eyes and turned his back on me. Immense pain radiated from him before he blocked his emotions and I immediately felt I didn't _have _to know the answer to my question.

"Nevermind," I said quickly, "I don't need to know."

Closing off my mind to him, I pondered his reaction, just to the mere mention of her. I could only come up with one explanation- that the red-haired girl was dead. I hoped it wasn't true. The mere thought of her being dead made me want to cry…I loved her, after all, just as he loved her. As we finished clearing away the potions, I decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking I'd like to go for a romp around the grounds tomorrow night…since it's Friday and we don't have classes the next morning. I haven't gotten to roam around the grounds in forever!" I said to him.

"Abigail, I'd really rather you stay indoors until the dementors are gone," he replied slowly.

"But I can't stay cooped up indoors! I'll go mad!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"But if you get caught unawares by the dementors…"

He had a point, but I hated the idea of staying inside. I quickly made up my mind to disobey him.

"Fine," I said sulkily to him, "I'll stay indoors…"

**Chapter 50**

_**(Weeping Werewolves)**_

The next night, I cast my Disillusionment Charm, threw up my strongest mental barrier possible, and snuck out the castle. I was nervous about the dementors, but I was almost certain that I had read somewhere that animals weren't affected by dementors.

I transformed into my Animagus form and started to romp around the grounds. There wasn't any snow to play in, but the night was warm and the light of the full moon made weird shadows.

I found a certain animal-ish pleasure in pouncing in and out of the shadows, whatever they were cast by. The speckled shadows cast by the leaves of trees were my favorite. Without even thinking about it, I went into the forest. I ran as fast as I could through the trees, without even sticking to the path. The patches of moonlight coming down through the trees looked beautiful.

All of a sudden I saw a clearing through the trees. A soft whining noise reached my ears and I skidded to a halt. I quickly hid myself in the bushes and peered out through the leaves. There, sitting in the middle of a clearing, was a werewolf. My first animal instinct was to run…but a deeper, human level of curiosity made me stay. I could sense a deep sense of forlornness coming from the werewolf…and from what I'd read, a werewolf shouldn't have such emotions when transformed. He was staring up at the moon miserably when I padded quietly out of the shadows. His head jerked in my direction and I felt the hair on my back raise…but I stayed my ground. He yellow eyes looked me over searchingly, then stopped on my mismatched eyes.

"Your eyes…there's something familiar about your eyes…" he said aloud.

"Woah! Werewolves can talk?" I yelped, surprised.

"Tigers can talk?" he said, equally surprised, "…wait a moment…Miss Prewett?"

"Professor Lupin?" I gasped, shocked.

We were both shocked at having found each other in another form.

"So _that's _what Snape knew and couldn't tell me," I said aloud.

"Does Severus know you're an Animagus?" Lupin asked me curiously.

"…of course. He took me last year to get registered."

"Extraordinary," he said, circling me, "And you're only thirteen?"

"Yes. Have you always been a werewolf?"

"…Not _always_, but close enough. Ever since I came to teach here, Severus has been making the Wolfsbane Potion for me. It helps me keep my mind when I transform, but I still like to distance myself from the castle and its students."

"You don't go after animals, do you?" I asked nervously.

"No. Even if I hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion, you wouldn't have anything to worry about," he assured me, "When I was in school, I had three friends who became unregistered Animagi, just so I wouldn't have to be alone every full moon. Not to mention the fact that the Wolfsbane Potion wasn't invented then, so I was really crazed."

"They risked a sentence in Azkaban for you? Good friends."

"Yes, they were," he said with a faint note of sadness in his voice.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then something occurred to me.

"Man I can't believe Snape's been brewing the Wolfsbane Potion and I haven't got to help! That rat! " I growled, "Snape _always _lets me help brew complicated potions."

Lupin chuckled quietly.

"There's no need to be mad with Severus. I'm sure he would have let you help, but Dumbledore made all the teachers promise not to tell anyone about my…condition."

Lupin agreed to lead me back to the castle, since I had apparently succeeding in getting myself utterly lost.

"So why doesn't Snape like you?" I asked curiously.

"…I suppose you could say I'm the lesser of four evils from Snape's Hogwarts days," Lupin replied, "My friends and I were bullies when it came to Severus. It's only natural he still holds a grudge."

It occurred to me suddenly that Lupin would know the name of the red-haired girl…but would he share it with me?

"Can I ask you another question, Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"Certainly…and you may call me Moony when I'm in this form. My friends all did."

"Do you know the name of a girl that Snape used to be friends with when he was younger? A beautiful red-haired girl?"

Sadness emanated from Lupin, but he nodded his head.

"I knew the girl you're talking about. Her name was Lily. Lily Evans. She and Severus were friends when they first started Hogwarts."

"Wh-What happened to her?" I asked, not entirely certain I wanted to know.

"She was killed…by Voldemort."

A wave of grief washed over me at the knowledge of her death.

Lupin and I didn't talk much as he showed me the way back to Hogwarts. When we could see the castle through the trees, we stopped.

"..You know I wouldn't mind coming out during the full moon so you won't have to be alone," I said finally. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Miss Prewett."

"You can call me Abby."

"Thank you, Abby."

Every time there was a full moon, I found myself out in the forest. I had contemplated telling Snape about my meetings with Lupin, but decided against it. After the Gryffindor's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, word had gotten out that Neville Longbottom's boggart had turned into Snape. When Longbottom used the Riddikulus spell, the Snape-boggart had been forced into a dress, a witch's hat, and a large red handbag. After that, any mention of Lupin caused Snape to seethe with hatred.

Our first trip to Hogsmeade was due to take place on October 31st. Halloween, my birthday, and a trip to Hogsmeade, all on the same day! Needless to say I was looking forward to it.

I awoke early Halloween morning to a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I got up, stretched, and proceeded to open my presents. I'd gotten loads of sweets from Jenny and Brandy. I had a present from my sister that contained a silver pocket knife with a snake carved into the handle. There was also an unmarked present, from Snape of course, which contained a surprisingly soft white tiger stuffed animal. It's eyes had been bewitched to look just like mine.

There was one more present than usual. Curious I unwrapped a present that was wrapped in plain white paper. A note fell out and I picked it up.

_Abby,_

_Happy Birthday. I thought you might enjoy this book. I remembered your boggart turned into a werewolf and I thought it may even give you a better perspective on my kind._

_Your friend,_

_Moony_

I smiled to myself as I picked up the book. It was entitled _Weeping Werewolves _by Lucillia Pinkhan. Curious, I browsed through it. It was an autobiographical book about a girl who bitten as a child and tried to grow up and live a normal life, but faced the prejudice that all of her kind faced. Seemed like it would be a good read.

When my friends woke up and wished me a Happy Birthday, we walked down to breakfast, feeling elated. We talked animatedly about which shops we wanted to try when we got to Hogsmeade. After breakfast we made our way to the Entrance Hall where Filch was checking names of a list, making sure no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

A whole crowd of students talking excitedly made their way down the road with McGonagall at the lead. As we passed through the gates, the two dementors on either side let out rattling breaths. I gripped my wand tightly in my pocket, completely focused on the image of Lily in my mind. There was no trouble, however, and we reached Hogsmeade unharmed.

**Chapter 51**

_**(Halloween)**_

After a day of walking around sweetshops and joke shops it was nice to get back to Hogwarts. The feast was just as magnificent as usual. I headed back to my dormitory, full and sleepy. I had barely fallen asleep when we were woken up by the Prefects and told to go down to the Great Hall immediately. I grabbed my wand, donned my Disillusionment Charm, and followed my classmates until I spotted Snape on his way up the stairs. I ran after him as quickly as possible without making any noise.

"What's going on?" I asked, struggling to keep up with him.

"Sirius Black's somewhere in the castle. You should go down to the Great Hall," He said as we reached the third floor.

"What? No way," I protested, "I can help you search for Black."

He looked skeptical.

"You know better than anyone that I'm capable of taking care of myself. If I find Black I can hit him with any number of spells and he wouldn't know what hit him," I said quickly.

"I haven't got time to argue with you. You stick with me and try not to draw too much attention to yourself," He hissed as he opened one of the classrooms and began to search.

We spent the next couple of hours searching the third floor before deducing that Black was long gone.

"Now what?" I whispered when we had searched all of the rooms.

"Report to Dumbledore," He said heading back down the stairs. We passed Filch coming out of the dungeons on the way to the Great Hall.

"I've searched the dungeons, Professor Snape. There's no sign of him," Filch said to him.

"Very well. I'll tell the Headmaster. Looks like Black has moved on," Snape said. Filch nodded before scurrying off to lurk somewhere else.

We walked into the Great Hall quietly. There were many large, squishy, purple sleeping bags in the Great Hall where the students were all sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the hall, talking to Percy Weasley, the Head Boy.

"Headmaster?" Snape said when we approached, "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Snape seemed to frown angrily. Percy Weasley was rapt with attention.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before- ah- the start of the term?" Snape asked Dumbledore. He was trying to exclude someone from the conversation by being secretive, but whether it was Percy or myself I couldn't be certain.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore with a hint of warning in his voice.

"It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would help Black enter it," said Dumbledore, his tone making it clear that the subject was closed. Snape didn't reply.

"I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete," Dumbledore said.

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly, "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

Percy looked away, blushing, as Dumbledore left quickly and quietly. Snape watched the Headmaster leave with an expression of resentment as Percy moved away, making sure all the students were still asleep.

"Go to sleep, Abigail," Snape said in a voice so soft I could barely hear it. Then he left the hall and I had no choice but to grab an empty sleeping bag and inconspicuously drag it to where my fellow Slytherins were sleeping. I slipped into the sleeping bag while Percy still had his back turned and quietly lifted my Disillusionment Charm. I lay back, staring at the starry enchanted ceiling for a long time, before falling asleep.

For the next few weeks people chattered constantly about Sirius Black. Rumors about how he had gotten into the castle grew wilder and wilder. Slytherin was due to play Gryffindor in a Quidditch match, which everyone was looking forward to. When it looked like the weather would turn bad, however, Slytherin pulled out of the match, saying Draco's arm was still injured. So Gryffindor was to play Hufflepuff instead.

The day before the match the winds had reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark in the corridors that extra torches had been lit. Friday morning I had a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. No one was really excited about it until we walked into the classroom to find Professor Snape sitting at Lupin's desk. Murmuring excitedly everyone took their usual seats and looked up attentively. I watched with veiled fascination as Snape stood up to address the class. I'd had secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with him before, when it was just the two of us, but I was curious to see how he would teach the entire class.

"Professor Lupin is feeling too ill today to teach and I have been asked to take his place. Unfortunately we will only be doing book work today and since Professor Lupin has failed to leave a record of what you have covered so far we shall discuss…werewolves," Snape said smoothly, "Please turn to page 394."

We all got out our books and flipped to page 394. I guessed immediately what Snape's plan was. He wanted someone to realize what Lupin was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco go even paler than normal when he saw the picture in the book.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape asked the class. Everyone looked at each other. We hadn't even began werewolves yet. Lucky for my classmates, I spent every full moon romping around the Forbidden Forest with a werewolf. I raised my hand and Snape looked surprised.

"Abigail?"

"The snouts are different and the shape of the pupils," I said quietly.

"Very good. 10 points to Slytherin. Now, I'd like you all to read the chapter on werewolves and make notes. For homework you will each write an essay on the different ways to recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment to be handed in to my on Monday," Snape said.

For the remainder of the class no one said anything and the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment, the turning of pages, and the sound of Snape pacing back and forth. About midway through the assignment I caught his eye and smiled knowingly. He nodded his head and met me on our alternate plane.

"_Figured it out, did you?" _he asked me.

_Knew it already, actually, _I replied simply.

"_How?"_

…_I can't tell you. Suffice to say I've known for a while. And while we're on the subject- can I help you brew the Wolfsbane Potion now?_

"_Yes of course. …I'm actually glad you figured it out. It'll be less tiring making the potion with your help."_

The next morning the storm had gotten worse and instead of going to the Quidditch match I stayed in the warm, dry common room, working on my werewolf essay for Snape. I had just finished it when the common room door opened and in walked all of Slytherin House, covered in rain and mud, but looking delighted.

"What happened? Did Gryffindor lose?" I asked Jenny as she came to sit beside me.

"Yes-" she began, but Draco interrupted her.

"That's not all! Dementors showed up at the match. Potter fainted and fell off his broomstick!" Draco declared, roaring with laughter, "He's in the hospital wing. _And _his broomstick flew into the Whomping Willow. It's totally destroyed."

I laughed lightly but felt bad for Potter. As if seeing the dementors wasn't bad enough- he'd fallen off his broom and it had been destroyed!

**Chapter 52**

_**(The Shrieking Shack)**_

Even though it was still storming and raining, I went out that night to meet Lupin. It was the full moon and I hadn't seen him the night before. I was curious as to why he hadn't been in class. As I walked across the grounds I noticed I wasn't the only animal prowling about- a big black dog and a sleek ginger cat were walking around the grounds. Lupin met me at the edge of the forest and we started to walk down the path.

"How's it going, Moony?" I asked curiously, "Why weren't you in class?"

"It's nothing, really, Abby. It just gets harder in October and throughout the winter months, even with the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Snape said I could help him brew it," I said with a grin, "When he took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he made us start working on werewolves. He even gave homework. An essay- two rolls of parchment. I've finished it already."

"Of course you have. Let me guess- it was an essay on how to kill werewolves?"

"…well yeah."

We walked in silence for a little while, the sounds of our paws on the wet foliage was the only noise to be heard. Any other animals would be driven into their nests, either by the rain or the werewolf. The animals in the Forbidden Forest weren't generally stupid. Everything from the squirrels to the centaurs knew to stay away when a werewolf was about.

"I have a question for you, Abby," Lupin said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you afraid of werewolves? …besides the obvious reason, I mean?"

"Oh, you're talking about the boggart? I wouldn't have picked a werewolf as being the thing I was most afraid of had I known you were one," I replied, "…you aren't the only werewolf in this forest, apparently. Snape and I were out gathering Fluxweed last year- It's a plant that can only be harvested at the full moon, if you didn't know that already- and we got attacked by a werewolf."

"What happened?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Snape got slashed up pretty badly, but I fought it off. I was in tiger form."

"I see. No werewolf would pick a fight with you- just look at your claws! They're razor sharp, more lethal than mine," he said, lifting his paw to let me see. His claws resembled those of a dog. I lifted my own paw, turned it pad up, and unsheathed my finely honed claws. They were curved and could easily rip anything. Lupin also examined my paw, but he wasn't looking at my claws. He was looking at the scars that crisscrossed the pads of my paw.

"It looks like you walked over hot coals," he remarked softly.

"No…it was something much worse…"

"I can only imagine what that must look like when you're human…is that why you always where half-gloves or regular gloves?" he asked quietly. I hesitated then inclined my head.

"Yes. …not even Snape knows…"

"What are they from?" he inquired.

"…a childhood accident," I lied, "I don't like to talk about it."

"Ah."

He probably knew I was lying, but I didn't really care. The rain was pounding down through the trees had already soaked me to the core, but for the first time the cold really penetrated me and I shivered.

"We could get out of the rain, if you like," Lupin said, noticing my shivering, "Do you know the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah," I replied slowly. The Shrieking Shack was supposedly the most haunted building in Britain. It could be accessed in Hogsmeade, though you'd have to be crazy to go in.

"Well, it's not actually haunted. It was built in the year I came to Hogwarts…the _exact _year I came to Hogwarts. There's a passage beneath the Whomping Willow. I'll show you."

I followed Lupin back through the forest. We stuck to the shadows and made our way to the Whomping Willow, a dangerous tree that grew on Hogwarts Grounds. I watched as Lupin dodged the thrashing branches and pressed a notch in the tree with his paw. The tree went completely still, as if it had been turned to stone, and Lupin disappeared into a tunnel hidden at its base. Curious, I padded over and peered in, then followed Lupin into the tunnel.

It was long and dark. We walked the passage in silence. The tunnel opened up into an old room. It was dusty and old- paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains on the floor, and the furniture had been destroyed. A wooden chair lay a little ways away from me. Chunks had been ripped out of it and a leg was missing.

"Haven't been here in a while," he remarked, walking around the room.

"You went a bit mad sometimes, didn't you?" I commented, nodding towards the chair.

"I did," he said, chuckling quietly.

We sat in the dusty room for a while, listening to the rain, and enjoying each others company. Out of instinct I began to lick my fur dry so I would be warmer. For some reason I remembered the dog and ginger cat I had seen earlier. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Lupin asked me with a small grin.

"Earlier tonight I saw a big stray dog and a ginger cat walking around Hogwarts grounds. I was just thinking how similar we are to them, only in the extreme. A dog and a cat…a werewolf and a tiger."

Lupin chuckled quietly, then frowned slightly.

"What did the stray dog look like?" he asked casually.

"Uh…big and black, why?"

"Just curious," he replied with a shrug, "…I think the rain's letting up."

I listened and heard that the pounding of the rain had decreased significantly.

I followed Lupin out of the Shrieking Shack and back up to the castle. It was early in the morning now and he resumed his human form.

"How do you manage to sneak out of the castle?" he asked me curiously as we walked up the steps together. I transformed into a human mid-stride and took out my wand. I nonverbally applied my Disillusionment Charm.

"Amazing!" he said, "You're completely invisible. Is it a Bedazzling Hex or-"

"A Disillusionment Charm," I informed him, "It's my specialty."

"Quite obviously. I've never seen a Disillusionment Charm used so effectively. When did you master that?"

"My first year," I replied proudly.

**Chapter 53**

_**(The Three Broomsticks)**_

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were covered in glittering frost. I liked running around the frost-covered grounds at night and almost couldn't wait for the full moon so Lupin and I could run together. Inside the castle there was a buzz of Christmas in the air, much to my dislike. I still didn't like Christmas.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. Charms soon became my least favorite class, at least until the holidays were over. The kids were all talking about their plans for the holidays. It seemed almost everyone in Slytherin was going home for the holidays, which was fine with me. It meant it would be quieter. Brandy and Jenny both invited me to come to their houses, but I politely refused. They both knew Christmas was my least favorite holiday, so they didn't mind.

To everyone's delight, there was another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term. I went with everyone else to Hogsmeade, then wandered off on my own to do my Christmas shopping. I bought trinkets from the joke shop for my friends and some sweets from Honeydukes to send to my sister. Then I decided to buy something for both Snape and Lupin, but wasn't sure what to buy them. After browsing the shops, I decided on an elegant eagle-feather quill for Snape. For Lupin, I thought he'd get a kick out of a box of dog treats.

After I finished shopping I walked down to the Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeer. I got a booth in the back where I hoped I wouldn't be bothered. I was looking forward to the snow that was falling steadily outside. Winter was my favorite time of year, after Christmas passed, because I could run around the grounds in tiger form. I wondered if there would be a good snow before the next full moon? It would be fun to run in the snow with Lupin. I wondered if he liked it as much as I did.

"Well if it isn't Prewett, all dressed up in ratty Muggle clothes," said a scoffing voice. I looked up from my butterbeer to see Marcus Flint, an older Slytherin boy and two of his Seventh year friends I didn't know. They were all pureblood and they dressed in the most expensive clothes available. It wasn't the first time they'd picked on me for wearing Muggle clothing either. I was currently wearing a pair of old blue jeans, thick black boots, a warm sweater made of black wool, and black gloves.

"Why don't you go pick on some Muggle-borns, Flint, and leave me alone?" I demanded.

"Ha! Way you dress, you could be a Mudblood yourself. You don't use the word Mudblood, do you Prewett? Why is that?" asked Flint, "You a Muggle-lover?"

"No," I said, eyes flashing defiantly, "Professor Snape doesn't use the word Mudblood."

"Why is it _you're _always with Professor Snape?" asked one of Flint's friends.

"He's her guardian," said Flint, "Remember? Prewett doesn't have any parents."

"That's right," said his other friend, "Dunno what he'd want to put up with a Mudblood like her for anyways-"

I slammed down my butterbeer and raised my wand to his throat so fast he didn't see it coming.

"Give me a reason," I growled at him, "I _beg _you."

The boy didn't look frightened, but Flint and his other friend did.

"How 'bout we take it outside, Prewett?" said the one whom I had my wand raised to.

"Easy, Woodburn," Flint said, "You've heard what they say about her."

"I ain't scared of no girl," said Woodburn defiantly.

"Electricus!" I said, flicking my wand. A jolt of electricity went through Woodburn and made his hair stand on end. He jumped backwards, knocking over a chair in the process. I laughed. Flint went for his wand, but I quickly flicked mine towards him.

"Engorgio!" I said, aiming at his head. His head began to swell quickly until it became so heavy he toppled to the floor.

"You're not allowed to do magic in here!" exclaimed the waitress, Madam Rosmerta. I dodged out of the way as two wizards tried to grab me for her. Then I ran out the door. I hurried down the street a ways, then ducked behind a building. I cast my Disillusionment Charm and walked back out onto the street.

Unable to think of anything else to do, I made my way to the Shrieking Shack. I went inside, then went back up to the castle through the secret passageway. I wandered around the grounds for a little while. I saw the students return from Hogsmeade and go back into the castle, but still I stayed outside. It had gotten dark and I was about to head inside when I spotted Snape walking towards me.

"Abigail? I know you're out here," he said aloud. I sighed and made myself visible…then morphed into a tiger.

"What?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You cursed three students, that's what," he replied, walking over to where I was.

"Yeah, well, they asked for it," I growled, digging my claws into the ground, "They were making fun of me for wearing Muggle clothes and-…and they were saying mean things to me. I like Muggle clothes. They're warmer than robes."

Snape inclined his head.

"I still have to punish you, though," he said with a sigh, "…a dozen people witnessed you cursing those boys."

"I don't think I should be punished," I said hotly, "I'm thirteen and I'm a girl. They're all seventeen year old boys. Who's the obvious victim here?"

"Considering the girl is you, they are the victims," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah well…they started it," I said, annoyed.

"There's nothing I can do about it…you'll have to miss the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Fine," I said sulkily, "I'm not going to argue with you."

"…why don't you come down to my office? I'm brewing another cauldron of Wolfsbane Potion and I could use some help," he said to me.

Of course this made me forget all about my punishment. I morphed into a human and recast my Disillusionment Charm. Then I followed Snape back up to the castle.

The only other Slytherin who remained for the holidays was a sullen-looking fifth year. The Common Room was the quietist it had ever been. The fifth-year girl spent a lot of her time reading, either in the Common Room or in the library, which was what I did a lot, too. She and I didn't talk, but it felt like we had a deep level of understanding.

On Christmas Eve I wrapped my presents for Lupin and Snape. Snape's I wrapped in plain black paper and didn't sign, as he always did to me. Lupin's I wrapped in the same paper, but added a note.

_Moony,_

_Here's wishing you a Happy Christmas. I thought you'd get a laugh out of these. See you when the moon is full._

_Sincerely,_

_Abby_

**Chapter 54**

_**(Christmas With Snape and Moony)**_

On Christmas morning I awoke to a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I just lay there for a moment, dreading the fact that it was Christmas. I pushed myself up with a sigh and proceeded to open my presents. I had a small barrel of jelly slugs from Brandy and an assortment of chocolates from Jenny. From Snape, I received an enchanted thermos that would keep any liquid hot or cold. I opened Lupin's present last. It was a book entitled _Tons of Tigers. _The pictures inside of it didn't move. Curious, I picked up the note from Lupin.

_Abby,_

_Merry Christmas. This book is a Muggle book, as you've no doubt noticed. It's all about tigers and I think you'll find it worth reading. I might not be at the Christmas Feast. I'm not feeling too well. I'll try and make it, though._

_Your Friend,_

_Moony_

I picked up the book again and looked at it. I'd never read a Muggle book before. Having grown up around my parent's bookshop, I'd always had a thirst for reading. I was eager to read this Muggle book and took it out into the Common Room, along with my Jelly Slugs.

I read my book and ate Jelly Slugs until it was time for the feast. I had decided to go, this year, since there weren't so many people. At lunchtime I went down to the Great Hall to find that the House Tables had been moved against the walls and a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there as well as Filch, the caretaker. There were also three students- two nervous-looking first years and the sullen fifth year. I walked over and sat down across from Snape.

"Merry Christmas, Abby," Dumbledore said warmly. I inclined my head and then looked down the table.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" I asked quietly.

"He was feeling…ill," Snape replied.

The doors opened and in walked Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as they approached the table, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables…Sit down, sit down!"

Potter, Weasley, and Granger sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape. Snape took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat, topped with a stuffed vulture. Snape's eyes narrowed and he pushed the hat towards Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" cried Dumbledore, beaming all around.

The doors opened once more as I stabbed at my potatoes with a fork. It was Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, and she glided over to the table. She was wearing a green sequined dress and greatly resembled a large dragonfly.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," she said in her misty voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "Let me draw you up a chair-"

He waved his wand and a chair appeared, revolved a few moments, and then landed between Snape and McGonagall. Snape did not look very happy. I wasn't very happy either. Professor Trelawney was one of my least favorite teachers. I found her personality to be irritating.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" said Professor Trelawney.

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said McGonagall a tad impatiently, "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the chair with her eyes closed as if she expected someone to keel over and die. Unfortunately nothing at all mystical happened and McGonagall offered her some tripe. Professor Trelawney looked around the table, eyes wide.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" She asked in a hushed voice. For a moment, Snape eyes met mine. I accidentally clanged my fork loudly on my plate and I felt myself blush. I looked down at my plate.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill," said Dumbledore, "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you knew that, Sibyll?" said McGonagall, eyebrows raised.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva, but one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed with the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous," Said Professor Trelawney coldly.

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Professor Trelawney suddenly looked a lot less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-"

"Imagine that," said McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore in a loud but still cheerful voice that put an end to McGonagall and Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape, catching my eye again. He and I had finished brewing the Wolfsbane potion just a few days ago. It mainly consisted of me fetching potion ingredients or stirring the cauldron, but I had found it immensely fascinating.

"Good," said Dumbledore, "Then he should be up and about in no time…Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went red and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Dinner went normally after that until, when Potter and Weasley stood up, Professor Trelawney shrieked.

"My dears! Which one of you left his seat first? Which?" She demanded.

"Dunno," said Weasley uneasily.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the entrance hall."

I pressed me hand over my mouth to suppress a laugh and I saw the corners of Snape's mouth twitch. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Potter asked Granger who shook her head and muttered something. When they left, Granger had a hushed conversation with McGonagall.

When Snape stood up to leave I followed him out of the Great Hall. He even held the door open for me. We started to walk back towards the dungeons together.

"You could come help me brew some potions for Madam Pomfrey," Snape suggested quietly as we walked into the dungeons.

"I think I would like that," I replied with a nod, and followed him towards his office.

After a day spent working over a hot cauldron, it felt nice to slip out of the castle. I morphed into tiger form immediately and began to run through the snow drifts that covered the grounds. Lupin came out of the trees, already in his werewolf form.

"Merry Christmas, Abby," he said brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Moony…" I murmured.

"Oh, I forgot- you don't like Christmas do you?"

"Not really. …it's one of those family holidays…"

"Well, we can forget all about that. Let's go run in the snow," he said brightly. I let out a purr-like chuckle as Lupin took off, kicking up snow on either side.

I spent the rest of the night chasing Lupin through the snow in the forest. It occurred to me that I didn't think of him as a teacher anymore…I thought of him as a friend, like I thought of Snape as a friend. Unlike Snape, however, Lupin was willing to talk to me about things past. A few hours before dawn, Lupin and I were laying exhausted beside a stream. Snow and ice clung to our fur and whiskers, but didn't feel too cold.

"Moony?" I asked hesitantly, "…will you tell me more about Lily Evans?"

Lupin sat up slowly.

"Well," he said quietly, "She was in Gryffindor, like I was…how she and Severus came to be friends, I don't know. I think they lived close together. She was brilliant at Potions."

"What was she like?" I asked, curling my tail around myself and laying my head on my paws.

"There never was a nicer or more caring person than Lily. She married one of my best friends."

"Married?" I asked, lifting my head, "To who?"

"James Potter," Lupin replied. This new piece of information shocked me. We sat in silence as I started to piece things together in my mind.

Before the sun rose and we went back to the castle, Lupin told me a few stories about Lily Evans. I listened dolefully the whole time, picturing everything he said in my mind. He wouldn't tell me any stories that included Snape.

**Chapter 55**

_**(Lily)**_

When we went back up to the castle I went to my dormitory, exhausted from a night of playing. No sooner had my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep and started to dream…

_A young boy was running along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as it clattered through the countryside. He had black eyes and badly cut black hair. His skin was pale and sallow. With a jolt I realized it was a young Snape. He looked like a flower that had been deprived of sunlight. He was wearing robes which had a secondhand-ish look to them. The lack of emblem on his robes told me he was a first year. _

_He stopped outside a compartment door and looked in. A group of rowdy boys were talking, completely ignoring a red-haired girl who was hunched in a corner seat. He slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite her. She glanced at him- her startling green eyes were red from crying. It was Lily Evans._

"_I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice._

"_Why not?" Snape asked, a faint note of surprise and hurt in his voice._

"_Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."_

"_So what?"_

_She threw him a look of deep dislike. _

"_So she's my sister!"_

"_She's only a-" he caught himself quickly, but Lily was too busy trying to wipe her tears to notice, "…But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"_

_There was a note of exhilaration in his voice. Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, and half-smiled. _

"_You'd better be in Slytherin," he said, encouraged that she had brightened a little. _

"_Slytherin?" chorused one of the other boys in the compartment. I hadn't looked at them until now and I did a double take. One of them looked almost exactly like Harry Potter! It had to be his father, James Potter._

"_Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Potter asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. The boy didn't smile._

"_My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said._

"_Blimey," said Potter, "and I thought you seemed all right!"_

_The boy grinned._

"_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

_Potter lifted an invisible sword._

" '_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad," Potter said. _

_Snape made a small, disparaging noise and Potter rounded on him._

"_Got a problem with that?" he demanded. _

"_No," Snape said with a slight sneer, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"_

"_Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the other boy. Potter roared with laughter. Lily sat up, her fair skin flushed, and looked between the other two boys with equal dislike._

"_Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said to Snape._

"_Ooooo…"_

_Potter and his friend imitated her lofty voice and Potter tried to trip Snape as he passed._

"_See ya, Snivellus!" he called as the compartment door slammed shut._

_Lily and Snape walked down the corridor until they found an almost empty compartment. There was a girl sitting there, alone, but she didn't look worried. A black cat was sitting curled up in her lap and she was stroking its head absently. _

"_Can we sit here?" Lily asked the other girl, poking her head into the compartment._

"_If you want," the other girl replied with a shrug of her shoulder. Snape followed Lily into the compartment and they sat down. The other girl was staring out the window, a faraway look on her face. Something seemed familiar about the girl. She had long black hair and ivory skin. _

"_My name's Lily and this is Severus," Lily said politely, "What's your name?"_

_The girl looked at Lily. I registered her familiar greenish-blue eyes at the same moment she spoke her name._

"_Julia Prewett," she replied, "Are you both first-years?"_

_Lily nodded her head._

"_Are you pure-blood or Muggle-born?" my mother asked._

"_I'm half-blood. She's Muggle-born…but she's my friend," Snape added defensively. Mother studied Lily curiously._

"_Alright then," she said, and continued to look out the window. _

"_So, what's Slytherin, Severus?" Lily asked Snape._

"_It's one of the four houses you can get put in at Hogwarts," he replied, smiling a small smile when she said his name._

"_Oh, I remember you told me about those. What were they again?"_

"_Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff," he said patiently, "…and Gryffindor."_

"_Why do you want to be in Slytherin?" Lily inquired curiously._

"_My mother was in Slytherin. A lot of really well-known people were in Slytherin. It's where all the smart people go. I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin."_

"_My whole family have been Slytherins, too," my mother said, looking at them again._

"_They say the Dark Lord was in Slytherin when he was in school," Snape said, with great reverence. He and my mother shared a meaningful look. Lily looked lost._

"_Who's the Dark Lord?" she asked cluelessly. _

I awoke from my dream with a start. It took me a minute to realize that I was safe in my dormitory and now on the train with my mother, Lily, and Snape. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It had felt so real. …It was hard for me to accept that it had only been a dream. It wasn't at all strange for me to dream about Lily after hearing Lupin's stories.

It was late afternoon- I had slept the day away. Unable to shake my uneasy feeling, I went down to the empty Common Room and sat down beside the fire. I felt oddly alone, but didn't want to go find Snape or Lupin to talk to. I couldn't tell either of them about my dream. I doubted either of them would understand.

On a whim, I cast the doe Patronus. Her presence, for some reason, reminded me of Lily. The doe Patronus was beautiful. I watched, enamored, as she pranced around the room. She would stay as long as I wanted her to. A half hour passed of me simply watching the doe. Then the door to the Common Room slid open and Snape walked in.

"I was wondering where you were, Abigail, I haven't seen you all-" he began, then fell abruptly silent as his gaze found the doe. We both just watched her for a long minute. Snape shook his head, as if clearing it.

"I think we need to resume your Patronus lessons, Abigail," he said to me. This startled me and the doe vanished.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Because…you should have your own Patronus, not mine. Your own Patronus won't be a doe, it should be a tiger. Every Animagus is the same as their Patronus."

"Well how am I going to cast my own Patronus?"

"You need your own happy memory. You'll have to think of one. Meet me in my office later tonight," he said to me, then turned and walked out of the Common Room. I sat in silent contemplation, trying to think of a happy memory.

By the time night fell I had picked a memory. It was my memory of Snape blasting Lockhart during the dueling club last year. It was happy…in an evil sort of way. I still smiled when I thought about it, however. I walked down to Snape's office, feeling hopeful that this would work.

It took me six tries before I got my Patronus Charm to work the way it should. My thoughts kept wanting to turn to Lily. I was also having a hard time keeping my mental barrier up so that there was no chance of Snape glimpsing my dream in my mind.

When I finally cast a tiger-shaped Patronus, I felt immensely relieved. Snape conjured up some pumpkin juice to celebrate. As I sipped my pumpkin juice, I wondered to myself _why _I was keeping so many secrets from Snape. The answer I came up with was simple- he kept secrets from me, so I was doing the same thing to him.

**Chapter 56**

_**(Helping A Friend)**_

On the Tuesday after classes resumed, Snape and I were brewing the Wolfsbane Potion in the Potions classroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Snape as I finished chopping Fluxweed. To my surprise, Lupin walked in.

"Ah. There you are, Abby. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Lupin asked me with a pleasant smile.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked, dumping the Fluxweed into the cauldron.

"I need your help looking around the castle for another boggart."

I noticed Snape's eyes narrow.

"What happened to the other one?" I asked, fighting back a smile.

"Well, I didn't forsee needing it again so I got rid of it. Will you help me find another?"

"Of course," I said, then added, "…after I finish here."

Lupin inclined his head, then left. Snape looked at me and scowled.

"Since when have you and Lupin been on a first-name basis?" he asked coolly. I hesitated a moment, then decided to tell him.

"Ever since I started sneaking out of the castle every full moon and wandering around the forest with him. He's my…friend," I muttered.

"Your friend?" Snape repeated, "…How have you been sneaking out? What about the dementors?"

"They won't bother me when I'm in my animagus form. I've been blocking my mind when I sneak out so you wouldn't know."

He was fighting to remain calm, I could tell.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he inquired.

"…I don't know…" I replied softly, "…I had this dream the other night and-"

A loud hissing noise interrupted me and the room was filled with an acrid smoke that made me cough. Snape pulled out his wand and waved it. The smoke and the potion vanished.

"We let it stay on the fire too long," he said, though I knew that already, "We'll have to start over. …what were you saying?"

"Nevermind," I said quickly. He wouldn't have understood anyway.

I stayed after Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next day to talk to Lupin.

"So, Moony, what do you need another boggart for?" I asked, sitting on top of one of he desks.

"I'm going to give Harry lessons on how to get rid of dementors," he replied, "They affect him a lot like they do you."

It occurred to me that Harry Potter and I were very similar. We were both badly affected by dementors…we were both orphans…

"At least he doesn't remember his parent's death," I said aloud without thinking. Lupin looked at me pityingly and I leapt down off the desk, picked up my bag, and slung it over my shoulder.

"See you later, Moony," I said, heading for the door.

After a few days of asking around the castle, I finally found out that a boggart had moved into Filch's file cabinet. Upon hearing about it, from one of the older Weasley twins, I went to find Lupin. He was in the middle of teaching a group of first years. I waited outside the classroom door. When the bell rang, Lupin released his class, and a swarm of wide-eyed first years passed me. Lupin saw me standing there and followed the last student out.

"How's it going, Abby?" he asked, smiling a wolfish smile.

"Great. Word has reached my ears of a boggart that recently moved into Filch's file cabinet," I replied.

"Really? Excellent! Well done, Abby," he said brightly.

"No problem," I replied with a shrug, feeling myself blush slightly.

"Haven't you got a class to go to?" he asked me.

"I was on break…but I should head to Transfiguration now."

"Alright, then. See you later, Abby."

"Later, Moony."

January faded to February without much change in the weather. Homework seemed to have increased ten-fold, however. It was almost impossible to get work done in the Common Room. Between Draco and his friends playing Exploding Snap, and Flint and his friends, who like to pick on younger students, I decided to do my work elsewhere.

I tried the library, but couldn't concentrate with all the constant flow of people around me. So I started staying up late until the Common Room was empty. On the night of the full moon, I abandoned my Transfiguration homework to sneak out of the castle. When I met up with Lupin, he noticed almost immediately how tired I looked.

"Haven't you been sleeping, Abby?" he asked me.

"Not very much… It's usually past midnight when I get to bed," I replied.

"Why?"

"Homework. It's impossible to get it down with Draco and his friends making noise constantly," I replied, a low growl in my voice.

"I see. If you like, you could do your work in my office. It's quiet there," he suggested.

"Thanks, Moony. I think I might do that," I said gratefully, "…How have your lessons with Potter been going?"

"Well enough. He hasn't produced a full-fledged Patronus yet, but with some practice, I think he will."

The next afternoon, after my last class of the day, I took my bag down to Lupin's office. He wasn't there, but he had assured me the night before that I could use his office even if he wasn't there. He had even given me a key. Lupin's office was extremely ordinary except for a large tank in the corner. I sat down at Lupin's desk and started to work on my Transfiguration homework. Curiosity got the best of me with the tank, however, and I walked over to it after about ten minutes. The water was murky and I couldn't see anything. I trailed my fingers in the water lightly and yet out a yelp when something grabbed hold of me.

I recognized the creature as the grindylow we had studied in class before the holidays. Grindylows have a strong grip, but their fingers are very brittle. I tried smashing his fingers with my free fist. The grindylow let out a growl and bit down on my arm.

"_Relashio!_" said a voice from the doorway. The spell struck the grindylow. It let out a hiss and dropped back into the water, freeing my hand. I quickly pulled my arm away from the tank and turned to face Lupin, who was smiling mildly.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to stick your hands into strange tanks?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I'll know better the next time," I replied, "Besides, I found out what I wanted to know."

"Which was?"

"What was in the tank of course. A grindylow."

"Dumbledore told me I could release it into the lake, but I haven't got around to it. …aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah," I said, sitting back down at his desk.

"I'll be grading these papers," he said, nodding to a stack of papers on his desk.

**Chapter 57**

_**(Marcus Flint)**_

There was a lot of talk about the upcoming Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, but Draco and Flint seemed particularly interested in it. Rumor had reached my ears that Potter had been given a new broom for Christmas, by an anonymous gift giver. The broom had been confiscated, stripped down, and checked for jinxes, in case it had come from Sirius Black. It had been cleared and returned to him by the morning of the match, however.

I started to walk with Jenny, Brandy, and Ian to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast, but I saw Lupin coming out of the Entrance Hall and I veered off to walk with him.

"Good morning, Abby," he said to me.

"Hey Moony. Fair weather for a Quidditch match," I said as I followed him outside. It was a clear, cool day and there was a light breeze. Lupin and I sat together in the stands and watched as the match began.

About midway through the match three tall, black, hooded dementors made their way onto the field. A lot of people screamed, but I looked at Lupin. He was frowning slightly.

"Those aren't dementors…" he murmured. A second later Potter, who was flying over them, pulled out his wand and cast a Patronus. It looked like a deer…beside me, Lupin stiffened slightly. The Patronus knocked over the 'dementors', which turned out to be four students. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint were trying to disentangle themselves from black robes.

"What a stupid thing to do," Lupin remarked, "Dumbledore's going to be really…really annoyed."

Potter caught the snitch and ended the match. I followed Lupin and the other students out onto the field. Everyone was cheering for Potter.

"That was quite some Patronus," Lupin said to Potter.

"The dementors didn't affect me at all!" said Potter excitedly, "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they- er- weren't dementors," Lupin said, "Come and see-"

Lupin led Potter out of the crowd and I followed as they walked towards Draco and the others.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin to Potter. The boys were still trying to disentangle themselves from the robes. McGonagall was standing over them, yelling. I spotted Snape standing a little ways away and I made my way over to him.

"Those idiots," Snape said as we walked back up towards the castle after the match.

"Let me guess- you're not going to help them out this time?" I inquired.

"There's no way I could, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Minerva took them straight to Dumbledore…do you even like Draco and the others?"

"Eh, not so much. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle make too much noise in the Common Room and Flint and his friends like to pick on younger students."

Later that afternoon, I was working on my homework in the Common Room when Flint came through the entrance. He was glowering angrily at whatever punishment Dumbledore had dolled out to them. Normally, Flint had sense enough to steer clear of me, but he was ready to pick a fight and I was the only person in the Common Room. I had just finished my homework and picked up the book about tigers Lupin had given me for Christmas.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood Prewett," he sneered, walking over to me. I couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"Did you just _growl _at me?" Flint guffawed, "What are you, a dog?"

"I'm not a dog and I'm _not _Muggle-born!" I said angrily, "My blood is just as pure as yours!"

"Oh really?" he sneered, "No decent pureblood would sit around dressed in Muggle clothing, reading- _is that a Muggle book?_"

Flint snatched my book and flipped through it. I leapt to my feet, pointing my wand directly at his heart. I remembered vividly what happened the last time a 7th year grabbed my book.

"Give me back my book, Flint," I said, my voice low and dangerous, "_Now._"

"Why don't you make me, Mudblood?" he sneered.

I hit him with a jelly-fingers jinx and he was forced to drop my book. I immediately snatched it up. Unable to grab his wand, Flint kicked out at me. I flicked my wand briskly and hit him with a Leg-Locker Curse. Then I left the Common Room, taking my book with me.

Lupin found me two hours later down by the lake. I wasn't even in tiger form. I was reading my book.

"Abby! It's dangerous to be out here unprotected," he said as he approached. He had his wand in his hand. He sat down beside me.

"Unprotected?" I scoffed, "Watch _this._"

I pulled out my wand, waved it, and cast a nonverbal Patronus. I had been practicing.

"Who's unprotected?" I said, watching my tiger Patronus proudly.

"…I thought your Patronus was a doe?" Lupin asked, watching the tiger.

"This is my _true _Patronus…I can't explain it to you now," I replied.

"Well, I actually came out here to talk to you about cursing that seventh-year- …what's his name- Mucus?"

"Marcus Flint," I said with a faint smile, "And he deserved it. He was trying to take my book."

"Well you certainly are brave, taking on a Seventh-year."

"It's not the first time it's happened," I said with a shrug, "I'm missing a trip to Hogsmeade because of that stupid blighter."

Lupin chuckled softly.

"I could talk to this Mucus kid if you like-" he began.

"I believe that's my job," said a cold, drawling voice. We looked up to see Snape standing there. Lupin got to his feet.

"Of course, Severus," Lupin said, inclining his head. He headed back up to the castle without another word.

"What was _that _all about?" I demanded, annoyed.

"I just think you shouldn't spend so much time with Lupin," Snape said coolly, watching his retreating figure.

"He's my friend!" I protested.

"He's a _werewolf_," he replied, disgusted.

"How _prejudice!_" I shouted. I got to my feet and marched away. I morphed into tiger form and started to run.

"Abigail, wait!" I heard Snape call after me, "…I'm _sorry_!"

Against my better judgment, I stopped…he had apologized, after all, and that wasn't something Snape usually did. He caught up to me and I could tell by his emotions that he was sincere about his apology.

"I'm sorry, Abigail," he repeated, "It's just…I have a pre-existing dislike of Lupin-"

"I know," I interrupted, then sighed heavily. I morphed back into human form. I shivered slightly. Snape hesitated a moment, then put an arm around me. I allowed myself to be led back up to the castle.

As we walked, I tried to ignore Snape's hand on my waist. My heart was pounding, my face was flushed, and I wasn't the least bit cold anymore. Finally, I squirmed away from him.

"Oh, right- you dislike being touched," he said, letting his arm fall.

"Mm…I'm not cold anymore…" I muttered. Snape looked at me and smiled his small, twisted smile.

**Chapter 58**

_**(Malfoy and Potter)**_

Saturday morning I went down to breakfast with everyone else. I wasn't so cheerful, however. It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit that I was due to miss because of stupid Marcus Flint and his friends. I glanced down to the table at Flint, who was talking to his friends. I thought about Lupin, who referred to him as 'Mucus' for my amusement, and smiled.

I ate breakfast and then went to the library to work on my homework. I couldn't concentrate, however, and I decided it would be better to go work in Snape's office. I met Snape on the stairs on my way down from the library. He saw me coming and stopped to wait for me.

"What've you been up to?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Well, I just found Longbottom and Potter meeting up at the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor. It seemed suspicious so I sent them back to their Common Room. What are _you _doing, Abigail?" he inquired curiously.

"Well I'm _not _going to Hogsmeade," I replied coolly. I sensed, with immense satisfaction, a brief wave of guilt from him.

"I was wondering if I could use your office to do my homework? I don't feel like bothering Lupin today," I said to him.

"You've been using Lupin's office to study?"

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug.

"Hm…yes, I suppose you can do your homework in my office. I have some papers to grade anyway…"

I followed Snape down to his office and sat down. I was working on my vampire essay for Lupin's class. I was finishing up the last paragraph when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle burst into Snape's office. I looked up from my essay, raising an eyebrow at them. They were all covered in mud…or what I hoped was mud. It looked disgusting.

"I just saw Potter's head… in Hogsmeade, sir," Draco panted, "We had just come across Weasley…standing outside the Shrieking Shack alone… We were talking to him when someone started… lobbing mud at us…Crabbe had just gotten hit with a stick, when I saw Potter's head…floating in midair!"

Snape took all of this in slowly, then smiled an evil smile.

"Very well. Leave Potter to me, Malfoy…I suggest you three go back to your Common Room and get cleaned up," Snape said to them. They nodded and left. I watched as Snape stood up.

"Can I come?" I asked quickly. He inclined his head. I stood up, donned my Disillusionment Charm, and followed Snape as he hurried to the third floor. Potter was standing beside a statue of a one-eyed witch. His face was sweaty and his hands were muddy.

"So," Snape said, a look of suppressed triumph about him. Potter tried to look innocent, hiding his muddy hands in his pocket.

"Come with me, Potter," said Snape.

Snape led Potter back down to his office. As we walked, Potter tried to wipe his hands clean on the insides of his robes without Snape noticing. I noticed, however, and felt inclined to inform Snape with my mind. When we reached his office we all went in.

"Sit," Snape commanded. Potter sat in my usual seat, much to my annoyance. Since Snape remained standing, I sat down quietly in his chair.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter. He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley- apparently alone. Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?" Snape asked him.

"I don't know, Professor," Potter said, sounding faintly surprised. His true emotions betrayed him, however. It was obvious to me he was lying. _He's lying, _I thought to myself, hoping that Snape was listening to me. Snape and Potter were staring at each other and neither was blinking. I noticed for the first time, that Potter had the exact same eyes as Lily Evans. My stomach clenched as I looked into Potter's hate-filled eyes as he stared at Snape. I wondered if it was hard for Snape, too…

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No," replied Potter, trying a little too hard to sound innocent and curious.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."

There was a brief pause.

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey if he's seeing thins like-"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter? Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that. It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin-"

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

I had to cover my invisible mouth to stop from snickering.

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," Potter said, "Like you told-"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Potter didn't say anything and Snape's mouth curled into an evil little smile.

"So," Snape said, "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."

**Chapter 59**

_**(Moony and Friends)**_

Potter didn't respond. He thought Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth, but he was only partially correct. Snape had been sincere when he was talking about Potter's disregard for those who try to keep him safe.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his black eyes glinting, "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers…the resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My dad didn't _strut _and neither do I," said Potter, breaking his vow of silence.

"Your father didn't set much in store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen-"

"SHUT UP!" Potter bellowed, jumping to his feet. Snape's face had gone rigid and his black eyes were flashing dangerously. I got to my feet and backed into a corner anxiously.

"_What did you say to me, Potter?_" Snape growled through clenched teeth.

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled, "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

"And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life? Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?" Snape hissed. Potter was biting his lip. Apparently he didn't know and Snape saw this.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said with a terrible grin, "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you- your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as well as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Snape's teeth were bared and Potter looked as if he'd just swallowed something horrible.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" Snape spat suddenly. Potter didn't move.

"Turn out your pockets or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Slowly Potter pulled out a bag of things from Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade and some sort of parchment. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"Ron gave them to me," Potter said quickly, "He- brought them back from Hogsmeade last time-"

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching…and what is this?" Snape asked, picking up the parchment.

"Spare bit of parchment," Potter said with a shrug. I could tell he was lying and so could Snape.

"Surely you don't need such a very _old _piece of parchment? Why don't I just- throw this away?" Snape said, taking a step towards the fire.

"No!" Potter shouted quickly. Snape's mouth contorted into another nasty smile.

"So! Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it- something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or- instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors? Let me see, let me see…" Snape muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the parchment out on his desk. I leaned over to see what he was doing.

"Reveal your secret!" Snape said, touching his wand to the parchment. Nothing at all happened.

"Show yourself," Snape said, tapping the paper sharply. Again nothing happened.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" He said, hitting the parchment with his wand. Suddenly, words began to appear and I leaned against Snape's shoulder as I struggled to see.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

Snape froze. My heart skipped a beat…Moony…and it was his handwriting as well. Potter was staring at the message, dumbstruck, but it didn't stop there. More writing appeared beneath the first in a different handwriting.

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

I covered my mouth with my hand as more words appeared.

"_**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**_

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball."_

There was a deathly silence in which I chose to move away from them again and retreat back into my corner.

"So…" Snape said softly, "We'll see about this…"

He strode over to the fireplace, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar, and tossed it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire, "I want a word!"

A large shape appeared in the fire, revolving very fast, and a moment later Professor Lupin stepped out, brushing ash off his shabby robes. I noticed his nostrils flare slightly and his eyes flicked to the corner where I stood. He looked at Snape.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape furiously, "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Snape indicated the parchment where the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs still shown. An odd expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape. Lupin looked to be doing some very quick thinking…or perhaps he was trying not to laugh.

"_Well_?" Snape repeated, "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing."

"Full of Dark Magic?" Lupin said mildly, "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop-"

"Indeed?" said Snape, his jaw rigid with anger, "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely he got it _directly from the manufacturers?"_

No one in the room seemed to know what Snape was talking about.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" Lupin asked, "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," replied Potter quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin as he turned back to Snape, "It looks like a Zonko product to me-"

Suddenly Weasley came bursting through the office door, completely out of breath. He stopped just short of crashing into me and I scampered out of the way as he clutched a stitch in his side.

"I- gave- Harry- that- stuff," he choked, "Bought- it…in Zonko's…ages- ago…"

"Well!" said Lupin cheerfully, clapping his hands together, "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?"

Lupin snatched the parchment and tucked it into his robes.

"Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay- excuse us, Severus-"

Lupin swept Potter and Weasley out in front of him and shut the door behind him. There was another moment of silence and I lifted my Disillusionment Charm.

"What'd you bring Lupin in for?" I asked finally.

"I have my reasons," he answered, "…what did you make of the piece of parchment?"

The corners of my mouth twitched, but I forced myself not to laugh.

"Could be something from Zonko's, I suppose…but I've never seen anything like that in there. I'm sure Draco was doing something to deserve having mud lobbed at him, though," I replied thoughtfully.

"Without a doubt. However, Potter was in the wrong. He's not supposed to be in Hogsmeade…it's too dangerous for him."

"…Lupin knew I was here," I remarked after a brief moment of silence, "I should go talk to him…"

Snape inclined his head. I put my essay in my bag and left his office.

Lupin was sitting at his desk, looking grave. He looked up when I entered, however, and some of the weariness left his face.

"Were you enjoying the show, Abby?" he asked lightly.

"Snape knew I was there," I muttered, "…what was up with that parchment, _Moony_?"

"Oh you saw that, did you? It's just something my friends and I made when we were in school. …how Harry came to have it is beyond me…Does Snape know what it is?"

"Probably he suspects. I don't know. The other three- Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail- they're your friends?"

Lupin nodded his head, looking remorseful.

"I thought Harry would have more sense than to sneak out of Hogwarts…he's more like his father than I thought…"

"He has Lily's eyes…" I said aloud, thinking about what I had realized in Snape's office. Lupin looked up quickly.

"Why are you so interested in Lily?" he asked me, "I've told you a lot about her and never questioned, but…Why are you so interested in Lily?"

I hesitated, then decided to tell him. I made sure the door was shut and I sat down in a chair in front of Lupin's desk.

"Snape's been teaching me a lot of things. He taught me Occlumency and Legilimency. He also taught me how to conjure a Patronus, when he found out that they would be around Hogwarts. I couldn't think of a happy memory, though, so he shared one of his with me- I have a hypersensitivity to emotions, so I could use his happiness. Lily was in the memory he shared with me."

"What was the memory?" Lupin asked curiously.

"…I can't tell you. It's not mine to share…"

"Of course not. …I've never heard of anyone who had a hypersensitivity to emotions before."

"Nor have I. I searched the library for records of a similar talent, but I couldn't find anything."

**Chapter 60**

_**(Quidditch and Centuars)**_

The air was heavy with tension over the next Quidditch match. It was the finals- Gryffindor versus Slytherin. In the days leading up to the match, a few scuffles broke out in the corridors. On the morning of the match, the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were apparently supporting Gryffindor. We hissed loudly as the Gryffindor team passed the Slytherin table.

After I ate breakfast, I walked out to the stands with Jenny, Brandy, and Ian. It looked like everyone was supporting Gryffindor- they had scarlet banners, scarlet flags, and were wearing scarlet. Behind the Slytherin goalposts, however, sat two hundred people wearing green. The silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on flags. I spotted Snape sitting down in the front row, wearing green like everyone else. I left my friends to go and sit with him. He smiled grimly at me as I sat down, then he looked out onto the field as the Gryffindor team walked out.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled the commentator, "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-"

There was a deafening tide of 'boos' from the Slytherins around us. Then our team walked out onto the field.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint," said the commentator, "He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-"

The Slytherins around us booed again.

"Make room, Abby," said a voice. I looked up to see Jenny. She had come to sit with me. I made room for her.

I watched as the whistle was blown and fourteen broomsticks rose into the air. I followed the game for a moment and watched as Angelina from Gryffindor scored. Then Marcus Flint smashed into her, nearly knocking her from her broom, earning cheers from the Slytherins and boos from the Gryffindors. I couldn't help but boo, also. Jenny raised an eyebrow at me.

"I hate Marcus Flint," I grumbled.

My head was aching by the time something interesting happened next. Draco grabbed hold of Potter's broomstick and was holding him back.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, rising into the air towards Draco.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Howled Lee Jordan into the megaphone, "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"

No one bothered to tell him off as he very loudly called Draco a bad name. Even Professor McGonagall, who usually made sure the commentary was censored, was shaking her finger in Draco's direction and shouting loudly.

"That's a true Slytherin for you," I said with a sigh.

"No, I think that's just Draco," Jenny said, grinning.

"Yes, but he accomplished what he wanted, penalty or not. Potter's lost sight of the snitch," Snape said quietly.

Gryffindor was leading eighty to twenty when Potter knocked Draco's arm out of the way and caught the golden Snitch, ending the game. The roar from the Gryffindors was loud enough to drown out the disappointed cries of my fellow Slytherins. Snape didn't look happy, either. Jenny was almost in tears.

As it got into June and the weather grew warmer, I spent more and more time outside, especially at night. I wished I could lay out in the sun in tiger form, but there was no way. There were too many people out on the grounds, enjoying the fair weather, doing their studying outside.

I spent a lot of time in the forest when I did get out. I explored and even made a mental map of the forest, or at least the first few miles of it. One Saturday afternoon, I was running through the forest when I stumbled upon a herd of centaurs. They had bows and were pointing them at me. I immediately showed my teeth and growled warningly. One of the older centaurs who had a dark black pelt, galloped over to the strongest-looking centaur, who was the obvious leaders of them. They had a whispered conversation then the leader raised his head.

"Lower your bows," he called to the herd, then said to me, "Be calm, Abigail. We mean you no harm."

There was a certain amount of authority in his voice that made me not even want to tell him to call me by my nickname. I forced the fur on my back to lie flat and sat down on my haunches, curling my tail around me to keep it from twitching.

"How do you know my name?" I asked softly.

"Centaurs read many things in the stars that wizard-kind cannot," said the oldest wisely, "The past, present, and futures. We can even read destinies."

"Wow," I said, my voice full of awe. I had read about centaurs- they were far wiser than humans and I held them in great reverence.

"My name is Bane," said the leader, "I am the leader of this herd."

"And I am Orion," said the older one, "The oldest and wisest of this herd."

"Were you named for the constellation?" I inquired. He smiled at me.

"Indeed I was. I have read much about you in the stars. Your destiny is extremely complicated and tangled."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly. Orion looked up to the sky mistily.

"We can say nothing more," said Bane, "It is not our place. We must be on our way, Abigail."

"Very well," I said, bowing my head respectfully.

"It was very nice to meet you," Orion said before he followed the herd away.

After they had all galloped away I stood up and padded away. I walked slowly, thinking of what I had just experienced. Suddenly I heard a single set of hoof beats approaching. I stopped walking when I saw Orion coming towards me.

"Abigail…I know Bane didn't want to say anything, but I feel compelled to tell you- be wary of your underlying thoughts or feelings. Let go of your ambition and hatred. I know you secretly wish to hunt down the people who killed your mother and exact your revenge. These sorts of thoughts will turn you evil. There is a tendency for evil in your genetics. I am only telling you this because I fear you will turn out like others in your family. It's not too late for you to be good. There is a great ability to love inside of you. You just have to learn to trust again. You don't have to be alone, Abigail," Orion said to me. I was speechless. Orion inclined his head, then trotted away.

I walked slowly back up to the castle. Any spirit for exploring had left me. I thought long and hard about what Orion had said. Would I really turn out _evil_? I had a rather grotesque sense of humor and I _did _want to be as strong as possible. What had he meant by 'it's in your genetics'? …Mother had been a Death Eater, before I was born. It wasn't a well-known fact, but Mother was sure to make sure Mary and I knew. In her eyes, it was a part of our history. Our family was pureblood. I had been raised to think down on Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Squibs…but since coming to terms with the fact that I loved Lily, who was Muggle-born, I hadn't felt hatred for Muggle-borns and I no longer used the term Mudblood. I didn't like Muggles in general, but I wore their clothes and read their books about tigers. They weren't _all _bad…

**Chapter 61**

_**(Another Dream)**_

As I morphed into a human and walked back up to the castle, I sighed. I didn't want to be evil. Instead of going into the castle, I went to sit by the lake, where I was surprised to find Jenny, stretched out on the warm grass with two open books and some old notes.

"Hey Abby," she said brightly when I approached.

"Hey," I said with a half-smile, "What are you up to?"

"Studying for exams, of course," she replied, "…why do you look so down?"

"I've just been thinking…pondering things. It's nothing really."

"Okay…do you want to study with me?" she offered, "We could quiz each other for Potions…not that you need it."

"Alright then," I said, sitting down cross-legged in the grass.

As I quizzed her over the uses of Salamander Blood, my mind wandered. The summer sun was shining on her hair, making it look golden. Her skin looked pale and beautiful…it reminded me of Lily.

"Abby, are you paying attention?" Jenny asked loudly, jarring me out of my daydream.

"What? Oh. Yeah. What?" I asked, feeling myself blush. She laughed quietly and to my surprise, she blushed as well.

"Why don't we go up to the castle?" I suggested.

"Draco and his goons are playing Exploding Snap," she said, rolling her eyes, "_Again_."

"Well we could study in the girl's dorm. I've got loads of candy from Honeydukes we can share."

"Sounds good."

That night I had another dream about Lily. Like the memory Snape had shared, this one seemed to be through my own eyes.

_Lily was holding my hand, laughing as she led me through a crowd of Muggles. Music was playing loudly from a stage set up somewhere down the street. It was some sort of Muggle festival. _

_Lily led me out of the crowd, but we could still hear the music playing. _

"_Dance with me, Sev," Lily said to me, her eyes sparkling. _

"_I don't know how," I muttered, feeling myself blush._

"_It doesn't matter," she said, laughing as she grabbed my other hand._

_We spun around in a circle. I felt foolish at first, but watching Lily, the sun shining off her hair, the sound of her laughing, made me forget all about feeling foolish. We spun until Lily sat down, laughing breathlessly, her face slightly flushed. I couldn't help but smile._

"_That was fun," Lily said when she had regained her breath._

"_It was," I agreed, getting to my feet. I extended my hand to help her up and she took it gratefully. When I pulled her up, her face was inches from mine, her green eyes staring directly into mine. I couldn't help it- every fiber of my being told me to kiss her and I did. Tentatively at first, then I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her like I had always wanted to…_

_I stopped abruptly, pulling away from her quickly. _

"_I'm sorry, Lily! I…I didn't mean to! I…I-"_

_She placed her hand over my mouth to silence me._

"_It's okay, Sev," she assured me, "I liked it."_

_Then she stood on tiptoe and kissed me. _

I awoke from my dream drenched in sweat. I shook my head to clear it. When I finally accepted the fact that I wasn't with Lily, I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Abby? Bad dream?" Brandy asked sleepily, raising her head to look at me from her bed.

"No," I replied, "I liked this dream…maybe a little too much…"

She made an 'mmph' noise and then fell back asleep.

I was relieved as anyone when exams were finally over. I ate dinner with my friends. When we started back towards the Common Room, we met Snape coming up out of the dungeons.

"There you are, Abigail. I was wondering if you'd like to help me with a potion?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied immediately.

"Oh come on, Abby," Jenny said earnestly, "Exams just ended. Let's celebrate by doing something fun."

"Potions _is _fun, L-…Jenny," I said, catching my mistake. I had almost called her Lily! No one seemed to notice, however, and I followed Snape off to the Potion's classroom.

"What're we working on?" I asked curiously.

"Just finishing up a cauldron of Wolfsbane Potion," he replied.

It was dark outside by the time we finished the potion. As I cleared stuff away, Snape checked his watch.

"I'm surprised Lupin hasn't come down to take his potion," he said aloud, "He usually knows what time of the month it is."

Something occurred to me as I washed my hands in the sink and I laughed loudly. Snape looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not even going to make a joke about Lupin and his 'time of the month'," I said with a smirk. Snape smirked as well.

"Come on," he said to me, "We should take a goblet of potion to your friend."

The Wolfsbane Potion smoked as I carried it up to Lupin's office. Snape walked with me so I wouldn't get in trouble. When we reached Lupin's office, however, he didn't answer.

"We should leave it on his desk," I suggested. Snape tried the door.

"It's locked," he informed me. I hesitated a moment.

"Hold this," I said, handing him the goblet. He took it and I rummaged through the pockets of my robe until I found the key Lupin had given me a few weeks ago. I unlocked the door sheepishly.

"You have a key? Why do you have a key?" Snape asked, following me into Lupin's office.

"He lets me use his office when I need somewhere quiet to do homework or read," I replied, "…and _don't _stick your fingers in the grindylow tank."

"I wasn't planning on it," Snape said lightly, "…I wonder where Lupin is? Out for a late-night snack?"

"That's not funny, Snape!" I protested, but I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from twitching in amusement. Snape smiled, then his gaze fell on something sitting on Lupin's desk- a familiar piece of old parchment. Only now it was a map of Hogwarts. Every person was a labeled dot on the map.

Snape and I both looked at it curiously until we saw Lupin's dot going along the passage into the Shrieking Shack. Snape's face hardened.

"I'll bet anything Black is at the other end of that passage," Snape said, hurrying out of Lupin's office.

"Black? What's he got to do with Lupin?" I inquired.

"They were friends in school. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and _Potter_…I mean James Potter, of course," he said bitterly. So those were the four who had bullied him in school. No wonder he hated James Potter…besides the fact that James had married Lily.

"I want you to stay here, Abigail," Snape said to me.

"But _why_? Lupin won't hurt _me_, I-" I started.

"It's not Lupin I'm concerned about! Black is a convicted murderer and I'm not about to let him anywhere near _you_," he said.

"Why do you have to be so overprotective?" I demanded, "Why do you even care?"

"I don't _care_…" he said scornfully, "…I just can't let anything bad happen to you. I would have to fill out a lot of boring paperwork and it would make me look bad."

I knew he didn't really mean that. Of course he actually cared…why else would his emotions be closed off to me at that moment?

"Fine," I said, glowering at him, "I'll just wait in Lupin's office."

**Chapter 62 **

_**(Moony)**_

I waited in Lupin's office, watching the map, until I saw a cluster of dots leaving the passage under the Whomping Willow- Lupin, Snape, Black, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and someone named Pettigrew. Seeing Snape's name surrounded by so many he would consider unfriendly led me to think he may actually need my help. I hesitated a moment before leaving Lupin's office and heading for the stairs.

As I left the castle I could see Lupin in his werewolf form…and he hadn't taken his potion! As I got closer I could see Snape standing before Granger and Weasley, shielding them from the werewolf. I morphed mid-stride and when I reached them I tackled Lupin. He was growling, snarling, and snapping at me. I raked my claws across his flank and then let out a roar- a real, true roar! Lupin yelped and ran. I chased him towards the forest. I paused at the edge of the trees and looked back to meet Snape's gaze. He looked worried and protectiveness radiated from him. His emotions weren't closed to me now. I tried to tell him with my gaze that I would be okay. He seemed to understand and he nodded his head reluctantly. He turned to face Granger and Weasley, who were both unconscious, and I turned to chase Lupin.

I followed Lupin until the sun rose, making sure he stayed out of trouble. The whole time I tracked Lupin, I thought of Snape. He'd had a nasty cut on his head that was bleeding. I couldn't help but worry about him.

When Lupin turned back into a human around sunrise he looked utterly exhausted and bedraggled.

"Abby? Wha-? Oh no! My potion! I forgot! Did I…?"

"You didn't hurt anyone," I assured him, "I kept an eye on you. Also, you might want to do something about that."

I lifted my paw to indicate his side, which was bleeding heavily still. It had already soaked through his robes.

"Wha- Ow!" he exclaimed when he touched it.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly, "but you were about to eat Snape!"

"You did good, Abby," he assured me, "Can you heal?"

"Not with magic," I said, morphing back into a human and searching through my pockets. I found some Dittany.

"You carry stuff like that with you always?" Lupin asked, sounding amused.

"If by 'stuff' you mean useful herbs and potion ingredients," I said dryly, walking over to him. I lifted his shirt to examine my claw marks on his side. They were deep gashes which were bleeding heavily.

Lupin yelped like a dog when I dabbed the Dittany on his wounds and I scowled at him.

"Don't be such a baby, Moony!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well it _stings_," he whined. I conjured up bandages to put on his wound, then morphed back into tiger form.

"You should go straight up to see Madam Pomfrey when we get back. She can heal you up properly," I said.

"I will," he promised, "Thank you, Abby."

As we walked back through the forest to the castle, Lupin filled me in on what I had missed out on in the Shrieking Shack.

"So Black wasn't guilty at all? It was this Pettigrew fellow, who's also one of your childhood friends, Wormtail?"

"Right. Snape, of course, refused to listen to reason," Lupin said with a sigh. I couldn't suppress a small growl.

"He was blinded by hatred for his childhood enemies, Abby," Lupin said earnestly. I inclined my head, accepting this fact.

"His head was bleeding when I saw him. What happened?"

"Er…Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarmed him simultaneously. He was, ah…out cold for a while," Lupin replied awkwardly. My tail twitched anxiously.

"I never expected to find myself worrying about him, you know? I hated him when I first went to live with him, but now…well, he's a good guardian," I said softly.

"He is a fine guardian…for you. You're a lot like him, you know?"

"How so?" I asked, surprised.

"You're smart, for one. Snape knew more magic when we were first years than most seventh years," Lupin replied.

"Really? But, uh…you still…_bullied _him, didn't you?"

Lupin looked at me quickly.

"It's not something I'm proud of, Abby…but like I said, I was the lesser of four evils. James was the worst, then Sirius, then Pettigrew…Pettigrew was just a tag-along. He did whatever James and Sirius wanted him to," he said bitterly.

"But you said Snape knew more magic than most seventh years."

"Well, most of the stuff Snape knew was…dark magic."

"Ah…was he a Death Eater?" I asked curiously.

"…It's not my place to explain that to you…"

"Mother was," I said, looking at the ground, "…A Death Eater. I guess Snape was probably one as well…if they were friends before I was born."

"You don't even care if he was, do you?" Lupin asked, perplexed.

"Not really. …the way I was raised, being a former Death Eater wasn't frowned upon. …is that bad? I don't want to be bad. I was raised to be prejudice against Muggle-borns and Muggles…but I'm not like that anymore."

"Of course you aren't. You hang out with a werewolf."

"…I don't think Snape was a Death Eater…or if he was, he didn't mean it," I said carefully.

"What makes you say that?" Lupin inquired.

"Well, he's not _evil_. He loved at one point. He doesn't use the word Mudblood- in fact, he hates it. He tries to act mean, but he still shielded Weasley and Granger from you…and he doesn't even like them! And me…he took me in when no one else would and he's really over-protective of me. He cares about me, even though he doesn't want me to know it. So I know he's a good person," I replied with a shrug.

"He is a good person," Lupin agreed, "He's making the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month. Not many wizards are skilled enough to make it. It takes a lot of concentration-"

"-I know. I've been helping," I said proudly.

When we reached the castle, I made sure Lupin went to the hospital wing before going to find Snape. He was in his office, looking cross, a bandage on his head. When I entered, however, he got to his feet.

"Abigail! Are you alright? I was trying to contact you, but your barrier was up," he said quickly, looking me over.

"I'm fine. I was talking to Lupin about-…well that's not important. So what happened?"

Snape told me everything that had happened since I chased Lupin into the forest. He had captured Black. Potter and his friends were taken to the hospital wing. Black had somehow escaped.

"What about Pettigrew?" I asked quickly, interrupting his story, "What happened to Pettigrew?"

"I didn't _see _Pettigrew anywhere. You're not telling me you believe Potter and Lupin's tripe, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. Snape didn't say anything for a little while and I decided to change the subject.

"Snape, can I ask you a question?" I asked timidly, "Not pertaining to Potter or Lupin or Pettigrew…"

"I suppose so," he said, returning to his seat. I sat in my usual seat and sighed.

"Were- …were you a Death Eater?" I asked quietly, "I know Mother was, but you just don't seem like the Death Eater type. I know you don't hate Muggle-borns…"

Snape surveyed me silently, his mind and emotions guarded. I chewed my lip nervously, worried that he wouldn't answer or that he would lie.

"I was raised the same way you were, Abigail…or close enough to the same way…I _was _a Death Eater…but under certain circumstances, I turned spy for Dumbledore. My ability to perform flawless Occlumency made me the perfect spy," he said softly. _Certain circumstances… _I thought to myself, _He must mean when the Dark Lord decided to kill Lily…_

I inclined my head in understanding.

"…Why did you decide to be truthful with me? You could have lied," I murmured.

"I think you would have known if I lied…also, I know you won't run around telling anybody. …you look exhausted, Abigail. You should go get some sleep."

"I will, but…how's your head? Lupin told me about them attacking you. Were they punished?"

"My head is fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed it earlier. I'm not supposed to sleep for 24 hours, however, in case I have a concussion. As for Potter…I told them he and his friends had been Confunded by Black."

"I could stay up with you, if you like. I have a book to read," I offered immediately, "I could make sure you don't fall asleep and die of a concussion."

"If you want to, you can, but I won't force you," he replied with a slight smile, "I have exam papers to grade, so I'll be kept busy."

I went back to the Common Room and found my Muggle book on tigers. When I returned to Snape's office he was already deeply immersed in his book. I sat down in my chair and opened my book.

I soon found my eyes wouldn't focus on the page for long. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept fitfully. I spent so many of my nights sneaking out and I had spent the last eight or so hours chasing a werewolf through the forest. I was exhausted! My eyes started to close and I gave in to sleep.

**Chapter 63**

_**(Leaving)**_

My dreams were jumbled- mostly mixed images of Lily. Some of Snape, also. Finally, voices penetrated my deep sleep…and they weren't dream voices.

"I wanted to see her before I left," said Lupin's voice.

"She's been sleeping like that for the past three hours. She looked so tired…I didn't want to wake her," Snape said, his voice even quieter than Lupin's. Even in my half-asleep state I could sense Snape's great feelings of hatred for Lupin, touched by a certain fondness…for myself, I suppose.

"She fell out of her chair?" Lupin asked, sounding amused. I heard Snape chuckle softly. _Oh great, _I thought to myself, _I fell out of my chair._

I forced my eyes open. When my sleepiness cleared, I realized I was curled up on the floor, like I would be if I was in tiger form. My book was open beneath my head and I was covered with a light blanket.

_Not a blanket, _I realized as I sat up, _Snape's cloak. _

As I stood up, the cloak stayed draped around my shoulders.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Lupin said lightly, and grinned, "You look like a giant bat. She's like a miniature version of you, Severus."

There was something slightly remorseful in his emotions that I picked up on immediately.

"Did you say you were…leaving?" I inquired, frowning slightly.

"Yes. What happened last night can never happen again. I could have bitten a student!"

"No way," I insisted, "I was there the whole time in tiger form!"

"It doesn't matter, Abby. It isn't open for discussion. Would you like to come down to the lake with me, to release the grindylow?" Lupin asked me.

"I suppose," I said, handing Snape back his cloak.

Lupin and I walked down to the lake in complete silence. Lupin was using his wand to carry the grindylow tank. When we got down to the edge of the lake, he dumped the water demon into the lake. It shook its fist at us angrily before going off to explore its new habitat. Lupin turned to face me.

"You can still write me, if you like, If you want to talk or ask me anything…I enjoy talking to you-"

"Can I hug you?" I asked loudly, then blushed, "I…I j-just feel like I should…"

Lupin chuckled and nodded. He embraced me for a moment, then pulled back, smirking.

"Do you always ask before you hug someone?" he inquired.

"I usually don't _hug_…I dislike to be touched."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to be an exception."

Lupin walked me back up to the castle and back to Snape's office. Snape was still grading papers, fighting to stay awake.

"Goodbye, Abby. Goodbye Severus…you've got a great girl, there. Take care of her," Lupin said to him. Snape scowled and I blushed again. When the door closed behind Lupin, I saw down, feeling depressed. I had lost one of my friends.

When I went up to the Common Room, it was filled with students who had just come from Hogsmeade.

"You must be proud of Professor Snape, Abby," said Draco when he saw me come in.

"Huh?"

"He captured Sirius Black _and _got rid of that werewolf," he replied.

"…What do you mean Snape got rid of Lupin?" I asked in disbelief.

"He told us all at breakfast this morning that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, so Lupin left the castle."

I stood there for a moment, shocked. Then I turned and walked into the dormitory to be alone for a while.

As the end of the year approached, people slowly started to talk about other things. Draco was bragging that his father had gotten them Top Box tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. In fact a lot of kids were talking about the World Cup, which was to take place over the summer. It was Ireland versus Bulgaria.

It occurred to me that I would really like to go to the World Cup. One evening before the end of term, I went to Snape's office.

"Is there any way we could go to the Quidditch World Cup over the summer?" I asked timidly. Snape was silent a moment, thinking about it.

"I suppose we could…I'll have to get tickets," he said slowly, "It could be fun…"

I smiled brightly. I would have hugged him, but I knew he wouldn't like it.

"Would you like to avoid riding the Hogwarts Express? You could just fly home with me the last afternoon of the term."

"I could do that," I said, nodding my head.

On the last day of school, I said goodbye to my friends before they got on the Hogwarts Express. Then I went inside to find Snape. He was in his office, working of course.

"Sorry," he said, "I've got loads of work to do before we can go. Oh, I've got your exam results."

He handed me a piece of paper. I had done excellently on all of my exams.

"Can I go wander around the castle?" I inquired.

"I suppose. If anyone asks, tell them you're with me, though I think everyone knows already," he said dismissively.

I walked around for a while- I had never seen the castle so empty before. There weren't even any teachers prowling around. When I grew tired of wandering the castle, I went outside with my owl, Arsenius. I got some parchment out of my bag and wrote a letter to Lupin.

_Moony,_

_How's it going? I wanted to let you know I did excellently on my exams. Snape said he and I are going to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. It should be fun…_

_Things have been boring around Hogwarts since you left. Today was the last day of the term. I'm going to miss the excitement of Hogwarts. Summer is going to be boring after the World Cup. Maybe I'll go to one of my friend's houses…_

_One of the reasons I wanted to write you was to ask your opinion on what Snape did. He told the Slytherins you were a werewolf…but I guess you knew that already. Should I be angry with him? I don't know. My emotions are so warped. _

_Oh well, I guess I'll go bug Snape for a while. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend, _

_Abby_

I tied my letter to Arsenius's leg and then sent him off. I didn't know how long it would be before I got a reply. Who knew where Lupin was now? I sighed and morphed into tiger form. I could go lay in the sunlight now with no one to bother me.

I walked over to a pile of rocks that lay in direct sunlight. It was a perfect place. I stretched out on the rocks in the warm sunlight and sighed again, this time happily.

"It's a fine day, isn't it?" said a voice. The fur on my back stood on end and I leapt to my feet, growling. Then I saw it was only Dumbledore. I forced my fur to lie flat and sat back down.

"You make an impressive tiger, Abby," Dumbledore said to me.

"It's just instinct," I replied half-heartedly, "What are you doing out here?"

"Me? Oh I always go for a walk around the grounds on the last day of the term. It cheers me up a little," he replied, staring out over the lake. A few moments of silence passed and Dumbledore just stood there.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing out here?" I asked him finally.

"The answer is obvious- you're lying in the sun," he replied cheerfully. My tail twitched.

"Snape said he and I would just fly home instead of me taking the train," I said.

"That was nice of him," Dumbledore said.

Finally I got to my paws. Without saying anything else to Dumbledore I headed back for the castle. Something about him really prickled my fur. I went back to Snape's office. He finished writing whatever he was writing, then stood up.

"That's enough for today. We can go home now," he said to me.

"_Finally_," I said on exhale.

"You're the one that said you'd rather stay here than take the train," he reminded me.

Snape and I walked out to the broom shed on Hogwarts grounds together. I could still see Dumbledore, sitting on the rock I had vacated and looking out over the lake. He waved to us and Snape waved back. I just shuddered

"You don't like Dumbledore?" Snape asked me.

"Something about him prickles my fur," I replied. A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and I scowled at him.

The next morning I awoke in my bedroom at Snape's house. I stared up at my ceiling, which I had enchanted last night. I had asked Professor Flitwick to tell me the charm used on the ceiling in the Great Hall. He even told me how to make it to where it was night all the time. I smiled up at the stars before going to take a shower.

When I went downstairs to cook breakfast Snape was already up. He was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. I had just gotten sausages out of the refrigerator to start frying them when I heard a tapping at the window. It was Arsenius and he had a reply from Lupin!

In my excitement, I forgot that my bird didn't like me. I opened the window and tried to take my letter from him. He screeched loudly and pecked my hand. I swore softly and went over to the sink to wash the bleeding wound. The whole time, Arsenius glared at me reproachfully.

"You know, I think that bird doesn't like you very much, Abigail?" Snape said, smirking slightly.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, "…I've got a way to deal with _him _however."

I glared fiercely into Arsenius's eyes.

_Come land on my shoulder, _I commanded with my mind. Arsenius hooted dolefully and landed on my shoulder.

_Now give me my letter._

Arsenius extended his leg for me to untie it. I held him with my mind until he was back out the window. I shut the window, then released him. He screeched loudly and flew at the closed window once before heading off.

"…what did you just do?" Snape asked, his voice sounding strange. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I opened Lupin's letter and read it silently.

_Dearest Abby, _

_Don't be mad at Snape. You can't blame him for his inability to accept the truth. It's really no big deal that he told the Slytherins about my being a werewolf. It's not the reason I left. I left because I forgot to take my potion and lost control. I've still got the scars from your claws to prove it. I can't let anything like that happen again._

_Snape cares for you a lot, even though he may not show it. You are very important to him. So please, Abby, don't be mad at him on my account. Forgive and forget… _

_I have to go now, but I'll write you again soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Moony_

"What are you smiling about, Abigail?" Snape asked as I folded the letter back up and shoved it in my pocket.

"Nothing," I replied lightly, "Nothing at all…"


	4. Year 4

**YEAR 4**

A few months later….

**Chapter 64**

_**(The Portkey)**_

About a week before the Quidditch Cup I was laying around my herb garden in tiger form. Our neighbors- of which there were very few- never looked out their windows, plus the yard was fenced in. The warm sunshine was shining down on my outstretched form. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I started to dream…

_It was the library at Hogwarts. Lily, who looked to be about twelve, was sitting beside a young Snape. A fifteen-year-old version of Mother was sitting directly across from Snape. Lily was deeply immersed in a Potions book and working on an essay. Snape and my mother were leaning across the table, whispering to each other, and looking at something in a book. _

"_What are you two so interested in over there?" Lily asked finally. _

"_Nothing," Snape and Mother said simultaneously, trying to hide the book. Lily frowned then started tickling Snape. He laughed helplessly and fell sideways off his chair. Lily slipped and fell on top of him, but got up to grab the book, laughing. As Lily browsed through the book, Mother looked down at Snape and rolled her eyes. _

"_Was that the best resistance you could muster?" Mother asked him as he scrambled back into his chair. _

"_She _tickled _me!" Snape protested. Mother rolled her eyes again, but smiled at them. Lily wasn't smiling anymore however. _

"_Sev! How can you look at this?" Lily demanded, shoving a picture in his face, "It's terrible!"_

_The picture was a Muggle man who had been cursed horribly. Whatever the curse was, it had rearranged the man's limbs, contorted them until he was barely recognizable as human. Snape stammered unintelligently. Mother reached forward and lifted the book out of Lily's grasp. _

"_You sound like you swallowed a Babbling Beverage, Severus. And _relax _Lils…it's not like we're going to be _using _the curse. It's just harmless fun," Mother said coolly. There was an air about her as if she weren't someone to argue with. Lily sighed and inclined her head reluctantly._

_Lily returned to her Potions work. Mother tried to get Snape's attention with the book again, but he pushed it away and scooted his chair closer to Lily to offer her help with her essay…_

"Abigail, are you awake?" said a voice, jarring me into reality. I leapt to my paws, my fur standing on end. When I heard Snape chuckling I sat down again.

"You shouldn't sleep in the garden, Abigail. It's too open," he said to me.

"Mm. What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be working?" I asked, yawning.

"I thought I'd leave early so I could come see what you were up to and tell you that I finally booked a campsite. We'll have a bit of a walk, but you don't mind, do you?"

"Not as long as I can still see the match."

"You'll see it," he assured me, "Now, we'll have to use a Portkey to get to the campsite early on the morning of the match. Once we're there, there's no magic allowed, so we'll have to put up the tents by hand. There'll be plenty of time to walk around and I'm sure there'll be things for sale before the match."

"Sounds good," I said, but I wasn't really listening. My mind was on my dream again.

Early Monday morning Snape knocked on my bedroom door. Then he opened the door, flooding my room with light. I groaned sleepily and covered my face with my pillow. I had been in the middle of a _very _good dream. One that had involved Lily, as so many of my dreams did recently…

"Wake up, Abigail," Snape said loudly. I didn't say anything. I heard him walk into my room, then he grabbed the pillow from me.

"Wake up," he repeated, then he hit me with my own pillow. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to wake me up.

"Do we have time for breakfast first?" I asked with a yawn, getting up.

"Of course. I'll see you downstairs."

When Snape left I got dressed in Muggle clothes- Black jeans, black t-shirt, black tennis shoes. I had also started to wear a little bit of makeup. I put on black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then I went downstairs to cook breakfast. The coffee was making in the coffeepot and I was frying eggs when I noticed Snape looking at me.

"Why do you always dress goth?" he asked when I brought him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I like dressing this way. Why do _you _wear black all the time?" I retorted, but not in a mean way. He didn't respond.

After a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Snape led me out of the house.

"The Portkey closest to us is out in the middle of a field…it had to be somewhere Muggles wouldn't find it accidentally. The Portkey leaves at 7am. We should be meeting up with the other Wizarding families in the area," Snape said as we walked out. It occurred to me that he had just, inadvertently of course, referred to us as a family. _Some family, _I thought to myself, but I half-smiled.

"There are other wizards around here?" I asked, surprised.

"Very few. The Parkinsons live a few miles in the opposite direction of the Portkey, we should see them. I don't know if the Johnsons got tickets or not. Alice Duncan may still live in the area, but I can't say for certain. She left Hogwarts already," he said absently, "I do wish we didn't have to walk quite so far…"

About an hour later, Snape and I found the Portkey in the old field. Standing next to an old tire was a red-haired girl who looked to be about nineteen. She was very pretty. She had sky-blue eyes and sparse freckles on her nose. She was dressed in Muggle clothes, too- jeans and a clean, white t-shirt.

I had about ten minutes to talk to her before the portkey was set to leave, but we became fast friends. Her name was Alice Duncan and she was Muggle-born. She had finished Hogwarts three years ago. She had been in Ravenclaw. She lived alone now. Her dream was to become a photographer for the Daily Prophet.

Suddenly, two minutes before 7am, we saw three more people making their way through the field towards us. One of them was Pansy Parkinson, the girl who shared my dorm that I rarely spoke to. The other two were obviously her parents. They were all dressed in expensive-looking robes.

"Daddy, why do we have to trek through this _disgusting _field?" Pansy was complaining.

"Quiet, darling. It's the only way we can get to the Cup because you aren't old enough to Apparate," said her father. I never liked Pansy Parkinson much. She had a face like a pug and she thought she was better than everyone else. Her parents looked as if they shared her attitude. As they got closer, her mother spied Alice.

"Oh, a _Mudblood,_" she said, sounding disgusted. Alice looked uncomfortable. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low growl.

"Quiet, Abigail," Snape said softly, "We can't do anything about it."

"Hmph," I muttered. Pansy's father looked disdainfully at me in my Muggle clothes, then smiled when he saw Snape.

"Hello Severus. It's been a while," he said, shaking hands with Snape.

"Indeed," said Snape, "How are you, Andrea?"

"Just fine," replied Pansy's mother, but she was looking at me in a curious way, "Say, Severus- I didn't know you had a kid."

Snape glanced at me quickly. I had a briefly annoyed expression on my face.

"She's Julia Prewett's daughter," Snape said as if that explained everything.

"Oh? I thought Mary was older than that. She was in preschool back in the day," said Pansy's father.

"No, Julia had another child. This is Abby," Snape said. I was glad he introduced me as Abby and not Abigail. Andrea Parkinson was still looking at me like I was some interesting new specimen.

"Why is she wearing _Muggle _clothes?" she asked incredulously.

"I like these clothes," I said, eyes narrowed. Snape touched my shoulder reassuringly.

"She does what she wants," Snape said to Andrea with a shrug.

"And I _don't _appreciate being talked about like I'm not here," I said, swiping his hand away. There was a brief silence.

"Ten seconds," said Alice urgently, reaching for the tire, and looking at her watch. We all grabbed hold of the portkey right before it turned blue. I shot Snape a death glare as we got pulled into the Portkey.

**Chapter 65**

_**(The Campsite)**_

I felt my feet leave the ground. I could feel Alice's shoulder bump into mine as we went forward through a howl of wind and swirling color. All of a sudden, my feet his the ground. Alice crashed into me and we went sprawling to the ground together. Pansy Parkinson laughed shrilly. Snape offered me a hand up, but I glared it away. I got up on my own, then held out my hand to help Alice up. She accepted it with a smile.

"Seven o'clock from Green's field," said a wizard who was wearing a kilt and holding a list. He threw the used Portkey into a box, then consulted his list.

"Let's see…Parkinson, you're about a quarter of a mile's walk that way. First field you come to, ask for a Mr. Roberts…Snape, you've got about half a mile that way. Second field you come to. Ask for a Mr. Payne," said the kilted wizard. Ours was in a different direction that the Parkinsons, thankfully.

"Thank you, Basil," Snape said to the kilted wizard.

We walked off towards where Basil had pointed. It was hard to see anything through the early morning mist.

"Listen, Abigail, I'm sorry about that, but they-"

"Hey Abby! Wait up!" called a voice from behind us. I turned my back on Snape to see Alice running towards me through the mist. I heard Snape make an irritated noise.

"We got the same campsite," she said to me.

"Great," I said enthusiastically, "You can walk with us."

"I'm excited about the match, aren't you?" Alice asked as we walked.

"Yeah," I replied brightly, "Who are you rooting for?"

"Oh I dunno. Ireland's great, but Bulgaria has _Krum_," she replied dreamily.

"Who's Krum?" I asked blankly.

"Viktor Krum, of course! He's only the greatest Seeker _ever_!"

"Hm. Never heard of him."

When we reached the campsite we found the site manager, Mr. Payne, who happened to be a Muggle. Snape paid him and he pointed us to our reserved spot. Alice's spot was on the other side of the campsite, but she walked with us anyway. There were dozens of tents already set up. Some had tried to make their tents look as Muggle-like as possible. Most had failed.

"Wow. I never realized how little wizards know about Muggles," Alice said as we passed a tent with a chimney coming out of it.

There were a few people stirring. They had probably come the day before. Most were dressed in Muggle clothes. A few looked odd, as if they didn't know anything about Muggles, like Basil in his kilt.

We found our reserved space. It was a small space at the edge of the woods. Snape hoisted the pack off his shoulders.

"Since we can't use magic, we'll have to put this tent up by hand," Snape said, "…any idea where we start?"

I looked at the mess of poles and things he laid on the ground. I shook my head. Alice laughed at our incompetence. She had a cute laugh…it reminded me of Lily's. Even Snape look momentarily confused.

"I can help," Alice said, walking over to the mess of poles, "I used to go camping with my Grandpa when I was little. He taught me how to set up tents, fish, what things in the forest are safe to eat, how to find water…"

I watched in quiet fascination as Alice set up the tent. When she was done, I peered inside. I had expected a small, normal tent. What I got was a magically-enhanced tent. It was one room. There was a couch, a radio, a small, comfortable-looking bed in one corner, and a small kitchenette.

"I borrowed this tent from Dumbledore," Snape said, following me inside, "He used to travel in his younger days, apparently."

"Explains the décor," commented Alice, sticking her head inside. Everything was styled like the 70s. There was even a tacky gold-ish yellow shag carpet.

"Hey Abs, I'm gonna go find my spot, okay? I'll come find you again before the match, okay?" Alice said to me.

"Alright then," I replied

When Alice left, I morphed into tiger form. I leapt onto the bed and tucked my tail around myself.

"Dibs on the bed," I said coolly.

"I would have given it to you anyway… Abigail, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just-"

"Forget about it," I said quickly.

"But-"

"I'll tell you what- you want to make it up to me?" I asked and he inclined his head, "Then let me call you by your first name."

Snape looked mildly surprised. It was something I had wanted to do for a long time. He smiled his small, twisted smile.

"Alright then," he said. I smiled and jumped down off the bed. I started to walk around the tent, but my claws snagged in the shag carpet. I lifted my paw, dismayed, and shook my claws free. I morphed back into a human and walked outside of the tent. Snape followed me.

"We should go gather firewood. Since we aren't allowed to use magic, we'll have to cook outside," Snape said as he walked out.

"You mean _I'll _have to cook outside," I said, smiling, "You never cook."

"Well you're so much better at it…"

I chuckled quietly.

"Alright, _Severus_…let's go get firewood," I said, nodding to the woods.

When we finished gathering firewood we headed back to the tent and I stacked it up in a useful pile.

"I'll go get water- this map the Muggle gave me has a tap marked on it. It's not too far away. Will you be okay on your own for a minute?" Snape asked me.

"I think I'll survive," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. When Snape walked away, I selected a few dry logs off the pile and stacked them together. I'd never had to build a fire by hand before and was slightly baffled by the concept of matches. It took a few tries, but eventually I got a small fire going. As it grew, I added more wood, feeling triumphant. I sat cross-legged on the grass beside my creation.

"Hello there," said a voice, sounding surprised. I looked up to see a man with blonde hair and grey eyes standing a few feet away. There was something familiar about his face…

"I'm looking for Severus," the man said, "Is he here?"

"He's gone to get water. He'll be back in a minute. Who are you?" I inquired.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh," I said, recognition dawning on me, "You're Draco's father."

"I am…and you are?"

"Abby Prewett. …Snape's my legal guardian."

"Ah. You're Julia's daughter," Malfoy said. I nodded my head, wondering how all these people knew my mother. I spotted Snape walking towards us quickly.

"Lucius," Snape said to Malfoy, "How are you?"

"Splendid. I was hoping to have a word with you, Severus…in private."

"Of course. …Abigail, would you go inside?" Snape said to me. I frowned slightly and went into the tent. I spotted Snape's wand sticking out of his bag and grabbed it. I burned a small hole in the wall of the tent so I could look out at them.

"...Someone is organizing us. I don't know who it is," Malfoy was saying to Snape, "But we are gathering as many of us as possible."

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but I can't," Snape replied coolly.

"Why not?"

Snape nodded towards the tent.

"The girl? So what? Draco's here as well. No one would dare harm them," Malfoy said indifferently.

"My decision is final. I won't risk it," Snape said finally.

"Hmph. Very well then," Malfoy said, and he turned on his heel and left. I put Snape's wand back where it came from and walked out of the tent.

"How is it that almost everyone I've met today knows my mother?" I demanded, frowning at Snape. He was silent a moment.

"We were all friends in school," he said, "…why don't you go find your friend and walk around? I'll cook something for supper."

"Okay," I said, then added, "…we're not going to die of food poisoning are we?"

"I _can _cook, Abigail," he said.

I half-smiled.

"Later, _Severus_," I said, then walked off.

**Chapter 66**

_**(The Match)**_

I found Alice outside of a plain-looking tent. I could tell this one wasn't magically expanded on the inside. She smiled when she saw me coming.

"Hey Alice. You wanna go walk around some?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go," she said eagerly.

By noon, the Ministry wizards gave up the battle against the inevitable displays of magic. Saleswizards were Apparating every few feet with various things on display such as luminous rosettes which squealed the names of the players- red for Bulgaria and green for Ireland. I bought Alice a green one when she wasn't looking and gave it to her when we stopped to eat lunch which we'd purchased from a vendor.

I found it extremely easy to talk to Alice. I told her everything and asked her opinions on a lot of things.

"I don't know why I always pick fights with Severus. Recently, I hate fighting with him. …it makes my stomach hurt," I said to her as we walked past a man selling binoculars.

"Ah. I'll bet it's your hormones that make you so…hot-tempered. _And _what makes you feel like that about Snape," she said.

"My…hormones?" I repeated.

"Yes. You're a teenage girl, it's only natural for you to be hormonal."

"Any helpful suggestions?"

"Nope. You'll just have to work through it. I recommend trying to find inner balance. When you feel irritable, do things that make you happy."

We spent the rest of the day talking. We walked around the camp together, enjoying each others company.

"You know, Abs, you're really cool. You should write me…after the match is over and you have to go home and I have to go home," Alice said.

"I definitely will," I assured her, "I like talking to you. And we could hang out. You don't live too far away from where Snape and I live."

"Yeah, that's true. …I just feel like the match is gonna be over and I'm never going to see you again-" she was saying, when all of a sudden a gong rang out. Red and green lanterns lit up in the trees, lighting the path to the field.

"It's time for the match!" I exclaimed excitedly, for I had almost forgotten about the match, "…What were you saying?"

"Never mind. Let's not talk about depressing things. …come on, let's go," she said, linking arms with me and smiling.

We walked down the lit path to the field. I found Snape, using my mind, and the three of us sat together in the stands.

"I never really thought about how many witches and wizards there are in the world," I mused, looking around at the thousands of witches and wizards, each sporting the color of their favorite team. Alice smiled at me and Snape just chuckled.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from where we sat. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high. Across the field from where we sat was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it and then disappearing again. There were a lot of various advertisements running across the board.

About a half an hour later, the stands were full and a magically amplified voice rang out across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Thousands of people screamed and clapped. The huge blackboard cleared and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" exclaimed the magically amplified voice. There was a roar of approval from the fans in red as a hundred golden-haired women glided out onto the field. They were so beautiful…they couldn't possibly be human.

"Veela," murmured Alice, whose eyes were also on the field. The Veela started to dance and my mind went blissfully blank. Nothing else in the world mattered but watching them dance. They danced faster and faster…

Suddenly, Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. The Veela had stopped dancing. Angry yells filled the stadium- the crowd didn't want the Veela to go. I didn't either, but when I tore my gaze away from the field and looked at Alice, I forgot their exotic dancing. She was smiling as if she'd like to laugh. Snape had a vacant expression on his face and was still staring out onto the field. The Veela lined up on one side of the field.

"And now," said the commentator, "kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd ooohed and aaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it- it was golden coins. People scrambled to scoop up as much gold as possible.

"It's Leprechaun gold," Snape said before we could start scooping up gold, "It disappears. It's worthless."

The great shamrock dissolved- it was easy to see now that it was composed of hundreds of little bearded men with red vests carrying lanterns- leprechauns, that went to the opposite side of the field of the veela.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome- the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you- Dimitrov!" called the commentator. A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below.

"Ivanova!"

A second player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaand- _Krum!_"

"There he is! It's him!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my arm in excitement. I squinted but couldn't make out his features. I had seen posters of him around the campsite, however, so I already knew what he looked like.

"And now, please greet- the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled the commentator, "Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaand- _Lynch_!

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

It was Quidditch as I had never seen it played before. The players were so fast the commentator could barely keep up with the Quaffle. I knew enough about Quidditch to tell that the Chasers for the Irish team were superb. It was almost like they could read each others minds, the way they positioned themselves so perfectly around the field. The Beaters were hitting Bludgers at them as ferociously as possible.

The match was long and ended abruptly- Krum had caught the Snitch, but in the end, Ireland had more points so they one.

"IRELAND WINS!" shouted the commentator, sounding surprised, "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH- BUT IRELAND WINS- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

The cheers from the Irish supporters were deafening. I clapped loudly, glad that Ireland had won, but confused.

"Why did Krum catch the Snitch if he knew he was still going to lose?" I called to Alice over the roar of the crowd.

"I think he must be injured," she replied, "Look, he's surrounded by mediwizards…his nose is bleeding."

Soon we were swept up in the crowd leaving the stands and heading back towards the campsites. Raucous singing was borne towards us on the night air as we followed the lantern-lit path back to the campsite. Alice was latched onto me so she wouldn't get swept away and I had my mind locked onto Snape's so I wouldn't get lost. When we got back to our tent, I offered to walk Alice back to hers.

We wound our way through the maze of tents and people. Their celebrating was deafening and I wondered if I'd ever be able to sleep that night. When we reached Alice's tent she turned to look at me.

"Will you come find me before you leave tomorrow?" she asked me, "…I'd like to be able to say goodbye."

"Of course! I won't leave without seeing you," I promised her. She smiled, then hugged me quickly.

"Goodnight Abs," she said to me.

"Goodnight, Alice," I replied as she ducked into her tent.

I walked back towards our tent in a daze. I took my time. I wasn't in any particular hurry to get back. When I finally ducked into our tent, Snape was already asleep on the couch. I half-smiled and climbed into bed. It took me a while to fall asleep. Not only was there the noise from the celebrating Irish, but the fact that Snape was sleeping a few feet away unnerved me. When I finally drifted off to sleep, I dreamed…

_I was kissing Lily Evans slowly and passionately. We were in a deserted corridor somewhere in the dungeons and somehow I knew we were safe- no one was going to come barging down this corridor. My hands were entangled in her long red hair. I could feel her arms around me, cleaving me to her. I pressed her against the wall. I could feel her body pressed against mine. The flickering light of the torches cast shadows across her beautiful face. Her lips were so soft, so delicate. Her green-eyes were half-closed in passion…_

_All of a sudden I was in the dark, as if the torches had been extinguished…only Lily was gone. The sinking feeling in my stomach told me she was gone forever. I refused to believe it. I started to run, reaching, wanting, weeping._

"_Lily! Lily!" I called desperately, "Lily!"_

"Abigail? _Abigail_!" said Snape's voice, "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked around wildly. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming for Lily. My brain took a few minutes to re-organize everything. I was shaking uncontrollably and I was drenched in sweat. I let out a cry of pure anguish. I took deep, gasping breaths, trying to make everything make sense again.

Snape had his arms around me, trying to calm me.

"It was just a dream, Abigail…shh," he murmured softly to me. His emotions were blazing- confusion, fear, urgency, protectiveness…

I clung to him, crying and trembling while my brain sorted things out. I obviously hadn't been myself in my dream…I had been Snape. And now Snape was here, with his arms around me, but what I wanted most was Lily. Snape was only a small comfort…he was warm and I felt safe with his arms around me-

"Not helping," I said aloud to my thought, and I squirmed away from Snape. He sat on the edge of my bed, watching desperately as I curled into a ball, clinging to my pillow.

Finally I managed to calm myself down. Snape looked thoroughly distressed. He wanted to help me, but didn't know how.

"It was…just a dream," I said to myself, trying to sound convincing…but I knew it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory…Snape's memory. And Lily really was gone forever. It had been Snape who pressed her against the wall, his hands wrapped in her red hair, kissing her passionately…not me.

I pressed my face into my pillow and let out a frustrated growl. Why were my emotions so warped?

"You were screaming in your sleep," Snape said to me, "It sounded like…but no, of course it couldn't have been…"

All of a sudden, screaming filled the night. It wasn't they joyful screaming of the Irish. It was real, terror-filled screaming. Snape and I locked eyes and something seemed to register in his mind.

"We have to get out of here!" he said, his voice full of urgency, "_Now_!"

He searched for his wand, found it, and pulled me to my feet.

"But why?" I asked, reaching for my wand with my free hand. He half-dragged me out of the tent.

There was fire everywhere. People were running and screaming. A group of people in robes, wearing masks, were laughing cruelly. One of them stopped in our path and looked at us.

"Join us!" he exclaimed, then rushed off. I was scared and confused. Snape turned me around to face him and looked directly into my mismatched eyes. I think my heart stopped beating.

"If there was ever a moment you chose to obey me without question, this would be it," he said to me, his black eyes glittering in the light of the fire, "I swear to you, I will explain when there is time."

"Okay," I said breathlessly.

Snape and I were running through the field, avoiding all the spells that were being shot all around. The Muggle who managed our campsite, Mr. Payne, could be seen doing somersaults through the air, looking terrified, directed by one of the people in masks who was laughing cruelly.

Then a scream reached my ears…a familiar scream.

"Alice!" I screamed, feeling the same sheer terror from my dream. I tore free from Snape's grasp, grabbed his wand, and ran towards her scream.

"Abigail, _no_!" I heard Snape yell behind me.

I ran as fast as I could to Alice's tent. When I got there one of the masked figures was coming out of her tent, adjusting the front of his robes. A few of his friends whooped loudly when they saw him come out. Cold realization of what had happened to her washed over me and I saw red.

"_Confringo_!" I shouted furiously, brandishing Snape's wand. The man coming out of her tent was blasted off his feet. He hit the ground hard and moved no more. The two who had been whooping ran at me, wands raised.

"_Electrius_!" I shouted. Instead of a small spark of electricity, one of the men was struck by what looked like a bolt of lightning. The other man lowered his wand and started to back away slowly.

"What do you care?" he said in a deep voice, "She's a _Mudblood_."

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled and he was blasted backwards. I ran into Alice's tent.

She was lying motionless on a blood-soaked sleeping bag. I thought at first she was dead, but she stirred slightly and groaned.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, my voice full of relief that she was alive.

"Abby? …ow…" she said, disoriented.

"It's okay. I'm here," I murmured to her. She weighed a lot less than I did, but I still had trouble scooping her up. Somehow I made it out of the tent, where she was immediately lifted from my arms by Snape.

"Abs?" Alice asked feverishly.

"I'm here," I assured her. Her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

I ran in front of Snape, blasting aside anyone who got in my way. It probably wasn't the best way to get to the woods, but it _was _the most effective. It also helped me vent my anger, worry, and fear. We made it into the forest, but we didn't stop until I was out of breath. We could no longer hear anything from the camp. I quickly made a small clearing with Snape's wand. Snape laid Alice on the ground gently and started to look her over, but I shoved him out of the way to do it myself.

"Abigail, let me do it," Snape insisted, "If you want to do something helpful, build a fire."

I pointed his wand at the center of the clearing and a fire appeared, crackling as if it had been burning for hours. I paced while Snape looked her over. I cast every protective spell I could think of around our clearing.

"_Cave Inimicum, Protego Horribilis, Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia,_" I murmured.

"Overkill, isn't it?" Snape asked and I shook my head, "I need my wand to heal her."

When Alice was completely healed she opened her blue eyes. I shoved Snape out of the way again. This time he didn't object.

"Abs…where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"We're safe. Don't worry," I said softly, sitting down beside her. She lifted her head, only to lay it in my lap.

"I'm not worried. I'm with you," she murmured, closing her eyes. I ran my fingers through her long red hair until she fell asleep. I sat in silence, staring at her. In the dim light, her red hair reminded me of Lily. After careful consideration, I decided what to do.

"Give me your wand, Severus," I said, my voice hollow. He gave it to me wordlessly. I took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Alice.

"_Obliviate_," I said quietly. I had never performed a Memory Charm before, but I felt it had worked right. Snape looked shocked.

"But why-?" he began.

"Because it's better for her this way," I said quietly, "She won't remember being attacked…and she won't remember me."

"…but…you love her…don't you?"

"…yes…" I admitted, "But I don't particularly care what's best for me. I care what's best for her. I'm already screwed up emotionally and mentally. She's pure and innocent. She can continue her life carelessly if she doesn't remember any of this. …it was the best thing I could do for her."

"Your intentions are admirable, Abigail…but why should you have to suffer?"

I considered my answer a moment.

"My daily life is already ridden with inevitable grief and sorrow. Small, everyday things remind me of my family…and every night I have these dreams…what's a little more pain?" I asked, my voice slightly hollow. Snape looked completely lost as to how to respond.

Slowly and without waking her, I took Alice's head off my lap and laid it on the ground. I leaned over and kissed her lips as gently as possible. She didn't even stir. Her lips were soft, like I could remember Lily's being in my dream.

_My dream…_I thought to myself, remembering it with fresh sorrow. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to be home in my bed.

"Can we go home?" I asked softly, my voice full of grief.

"Of course…you're just going to leave her here?" he asked, helping me up.

"She has her wand and the protections I put around the clearing will keep away predators…human or otherwise. The weather's fair," I said, looking up at the sky, "So she won't have to worry about rain-"

I trailed off as something green burst into the sky- a skull with a snake coming from its mouth. Snape subconsciously touched his forearm.

"…no…that's…" he muttered.

"The Dark Mark," I finished quietly. Mother had the Dark Mark branded on her left forearm…so did my stepfather. All the Death Eaters did…

"We really should go…_now_," Snape said urgently. His face was deathly pale. I stared at the mark in the sky a moment longer.

"I hope that isn't the first thing Alice sees when she wakes," I said heavily, "…Let's go."

"Take my arm," Snape instructed. I did as told and immediately I felt as if I was being compressed and squeezed through a dark tube. Then we were standing in my bedroom suddenly.

We were silent for a moment. With the sense of urgency gone, the weight of everything that happened came crashing down on me. First I lost Lily in my dream, then I gave up Alice for her own good. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I stumbled a few steps backwards and sat down on the edge of my bed. Snape looked torn for a moment, then he came and sat beside me. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me. He held me while I wept silently. For once he seemed kind, warm, and deeply sympathetic.

I could sense Snape had thrown all caution to the wind, for the moment. Who else could better understand my situation? He had lost Lily, too. I only felt love for her because he did, and his love infected me when he shared his memory. Now I was dreaming memories of her that weren't my own. Obsessing over her, even though I tried hard not to.

"These red-headed Muggle-borns will be the death of me," I murmured aloud. Snape, who looked perplexed, said nothing.

I don't know if he stayed in my bed that night or not. I don't even remember falling asleep, though I was certain he was there when I did. I awoke the next morning alone. However, the sheets on my bed were rumpled as if he'd laid there, at least for a short while.

I was feeling groggy so I went and took a hot shower. I stood under the hot water for a long time, letting the warmth pour over me. I was in there so long Snape came to check on me.

"You're not trying to drown yourself, are you?" he asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No. I'm just thinking," I replied.

"Oh. Well come downstairs when you finish thinking."

"I was planning on it."

I joined him at the breakfast table about ten minutes later wearing my newest Muggle clothes- a short black skirt and a green top. Snape's eyes were on me as I sat down. He had conjured up breakfast from Hogwarts this morning.

"Green, huh?" he commented on my clothing, "Such a drastic change from your usual black."

"The Muggle girl at the shop recommended it. She said it would bring out my eyes."

"She was right," he said, "…Your Hogwarts booklist came earlier this morning. I thought we could go to Diagon Alley today, if you feel up to it."

He handed me the envelope and I opened it. I scanned my booklist and item list.

"Dress or dress robes?" I read aloud in question.

"Hm? Oh, yes…the dance…"

"What dance?" I inquired.

"Ah…I'm really not supposed to tell you…but of course some of the other students will know. I don't want you to be left out…"

"Tell me, Severus," I said pleadingly.

"…well alright. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. A competition between the three largest schools of magic in Europe, banned some number of years ago due to the death toll."

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports decided to try and reinstate it. This year it'll be at Hogwarts. Between the three tasks, on Christmas Day, they have the Yule Ball."

"A ball? I don't think so!"

"What, no sappy romantic Cinderella fantasy for you?" he asked sardonically.

"I'd rather eat fire slugs!"

"You have to go. Everyone you know will be going. All your friends…"

"Maybe I will go," I said, then added, "but I'm _not _dancing. _And _I'm wearing a Muggle dress."

I had spent a lot of time looking at Muggle dresses, but I'd never had a reason to buy one.

"Abigail, _must _you be difficult?" Snape asked me.

"It says I can wear a Muggle dress! I like Muggle clothing, ergo I shall wear a Muggle dress."

"Fine, but you'll be the only Slytherin girl wearing a Muggle dress."

"So? I'm stating my individuality. I'm not going to be like everyone else. I'm not going to hate Muggles or Muggle-borns…I can't."

"I never said you did. You can wear a Muggle dress. It doesn't matter to _me_. Good luck finding someone to go with, though."

"You mean a boy?" I asked, disgusted, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because that would imply _dating_. I don't _date_. Like I really need another stress factor in my life? Besides, teenage boys are gross and annoying."

Snape just laughed.

"I suppose we could go shopping for a dress in London after we go to Diagon Alley," he said.

There was a faint tapping at the window in the kitchen- it was an owl with the daily newspaper. Snape went over to the window, opened it, and paid the bird. He looked down at the newspaper in his hands. His face paled slightly and he came to sit down. Before he could protest, I swiped the paper from his hands. I immediately saw what made Snape go pale- a large black and white photograph of the Dark Mark hovering over the treetops underneath a headline: _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. _I scanned the article quickly for any mention of Alice. There was none. I sighed quietly and pushed the paper back towards Snape. She hadn't been found. She was fine. …now I just had to forget her…

As we finished our shopping in Diagon Alley, I found Jenny walking around alone.

"Hey Abby," she said, grinning when she saw me, "I just finished shopping. Wail until you see my dress robes! They're _gorgeous. _Have you gotten yours yet?"

"No, I'm heading into London. I'm going to get a Muggle dress."

"Of course you are," Jenny said, shaking her head incredulously.

"You want to help me pick out a dress?" I asked her.

"Well, I certainly can't let you go with _him_," she said, nodding to Snape, "This is girl-shopping."

"Thank god," Snape said, sounding relieved, "I was really dreading that part of today. I'll go for a walk while you go do your girly things."

I scowled at him.

The girl working at the Muggle dress shop seemed to know exactly what I wanted. Within five minutes, she had suggested what I deemed to be the _perfect _dress. It was a strappy black dress that showed a lot of skin.

"It makes my boobs look bigger," I commented as I tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"That's a good thing," Jenny assured me, "You looked fantastic!"

I blushed.

When we left the dress shop we continued to walk around, peering in windows.

"You should get black silk gloves for the ball, since you always keep your hands covered," she said, peering in a shop window at a pair of black, lacy, half-gloves. I nodded my head and we went into the store. I also bought some silk pajamas from that store.

"Why don't you get Muggle lingerie, too?" she asked laughingly, looking up at the satin nighties on the wall.

"I've been thinking about it," I admitted, blushing, "But I'd feel too embarrassed to ever wear something like that."

She looked surprised.

"You should, if you want to. You never know," she said to me.

We met up with Snape later that afternoon. He raised an eyebrow at the three or four bags in my hands.

"I thought you were only buying a dress?" Snape asked.

"It's just accessories and various other girl things," Jenny said to him, "Hey Abby, I've got to get back to my sister's diner. See you on September first."

"See you, Jenny," I said.

When Snape and I got home, I took my bags up to my room. I put on my new black pajama pants and a white tank top. I opened my new schoolbooks and started to read through them. That night I fell asleep reading my potion's book. I started to dream…

_I was walking along the beach, looking down at the ground as I walked. I saw little crabs running around and even some washed up jellyfish. _

"_Come on, Sev, come build a sandcastle," said a voice. I looked up to see Lily looking back at me as she ran ahead, her bare feet splashing in the waves. My stomach flip-flopped. She was wearing a green bikini that barely covered her. My breath caught in my throat. _

_I helped her build a sandcastle, feeling hot and clumsy the whole time, trying not to look at her. When we finished our castle, Lily ran out into the ocean to find a shell to use on top. When she came back, she was dripping went and I accidentally smushed the sandcastle with my elbow when I saw her. I blushed bright red. Lily frowned a moment, studying me, then her face lit up. She smiled knowingly._

"_I know what's wrong with you, Severus Snape. You're all hot and bothered because I'm wearing a bikini, aren't you?" she asked. I blushed even harder, wishing the sand would swallow me up. Lily laughed and came to sit beside me on the sand. She leaned into me._

"_You don't have to be so shy," Lily whispered, pressing her breast against my arm as she leaned over to kiss my lips._

_We continued walking down the beach. The sun was starting to set. Lily let me put my arm around her waist as we walked. Suddenly, she spotted a stick and hurried forward to grab it. She started drawing in the sand. When I caught up with her, I saw she was drawing a heart in the sand with our initials in it: S.S. & L.E._

_Lily looked at me and smiled, her red hair glowing in the setting sun. I felt warm inside._

_Suddenly I was last in the darkness again. I was falling fast, completely alone. Despair washed over me. Lily was gone…_

Someone was shaking me awake. I sat upright, my Potions book falling to the floor. My face was wet with tears and I was trembling.

"I heard you crying in your sleep," Snape said to me, "Are you alright?"

"J-just a nightmare," I stammered.

"The same as at the World Cup?"

"In essence, yes…"

"Maybe you should tell me about them?" Snape suggested.

"No way! …you wouldn't understand…I could never explain it…"

"…well if you won't talk, you could take a sleeping draught to prevent dreams. Lucky for you, I have some lying around."

Snape left my room for a moment and returned with a small vial. I was still trembling. He came and sat beside me. He handed me the vial. I uncorked it and sniffed it tentatively. It smelled like a sleeping draught. I downed it quickly. It worked fast, making me grow drowsy almost immediately. I leaned my head sleepily on his shoulder. He put one arm around me. He took the empty bottle and set it on the nightstand.

"Nice to know I passed the poison test," he commented quietly.

"I don't think you'd poison me, Severus," I murmured tiredly, "But you can never be too careful…"

There were a few moments of silence in which I clung to him sleepily, comforted by his mere presence.

"Would you like for me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked me softly.

"Mm," I responded, on the edge of sleep. I felt him chuckle softly, then I was asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, he was still in my bed, asleep. My head was resting comfortably on his chest and he had one arm around me. I slipped out of bed as quietly as possibly, my heart pounding, and managed to make it downstairs without waking him. I felt groggy from the sleeping draught. I was grateful Snape had stayed with me, even though it had probably been an accident. His being there probably helped more than the potion.

I started breakfast- bacon, eggs, and toast. I was finishing up the bacon when Snape walked in. He sat down at the table where the _Daily Prophet _was waiting on him.

"…I fully intended to return to my room, but it seems I fell asleep," he said without looking at me.

"It's okay," I said quickly.

As I was taking the frying pan off the burner, an unbidden image appeared in my mind- Lily soaking wet in her bikini. I accidentally touched the hot burner and let out a howl as I was burned.

"Ow! Piss!" I swore, shaking my hand, "_Fuck_!"

"Abigail!" Snape said shocked, "A girl shouldn't use language like that!"

"Well I burnt my _effing _finger! It _hurts_!"

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" he asked sarcastically. I shot him a death glare and headed out to my herb garden to get some aloe.

On the morning of September 1st I got up, got dressed, and made sure my trunk was completely packed. Snape was already downstairs. I started cooking breakfast.

"Would you like to go to Hogwarts with me, or would you rather take the train with your friends?" Snape asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'll just go with you," I replied with a shrug.

We arrived at Hogwarts hours before the train arrived. We had used Side-Along Apparation, like we had to leave the forest after the Death Eater attack on the campsite. We appeared right outside the gate because no one could Apparate or Disapparate within the grounds.

We passed Hagrid on our way up to the castle. He was walking around the grounds with his dog, Fang. Hagrid waved and Snape acknowledged him with a nod. We also passed McGonagall and Flitwick, their arms stacked high with books, in the Entrance Hall. Neither looked surprised to see me. I supposed all the teachers knew about Snape being my guardian.

I took my trunk to my dormitory before heading down to Snape's office. I spent a few hours helping him plan classes for first-years, but I found this to be dull work.

"Remind me to _never _become a teacher," I said with a sigh, "Do you think Madam Pince would let me check out a book this early?"

Madam Pince was the librarian.

"Possibly," Snape said absently.

"I'm going to walk up to the library and see," I said, getting up.

"Just be back in time for the feast," Snape replied as I headed for the door.

When I entered the library Madam Pince, who was dusting shelves, looked at me and frowned. Then her expression cleared.

"Oh yes," she said, "You're Snape's girl, aren't you?"

As irksome as it was, I merely nodded.

"Would it be alright if I check out a book?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, of course. Take as long as you like, dear," she replied, smiling at me.

I stayed in the library the rest of the afternoon and when it came time for the feast, I made my way back down to Snape's office. Rain was pouring down outside and when my classmates walked into the Great Hall soaking wet, I felt exceptionally warm and dry.

"Where were you at?" Jenny asked, sitting down beside me.

"I came here with Snape instead of taking the train. It seemed less of a hassle," I replied.

"At least you didn't get wet," Brandy said, sitting on my other side. She took off her shoes and emptied them of water. Jenny scanned the staff table.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she wondered aloud. I looked up too. There were two empty seats- Professor McGonagall was probably supervising the drying of the Entrance Hall.

"Do you know who it's going to be?" Brandy asked me, "Did they even get one?"

"I…didn't think to ask," I replied. I had been saddened by the loss of Lupin, but hadn't thought of who would replace him.

The seat stayed empty even once McGonagall led out the first years and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. The hat, as usual, opened wide its brim to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could chose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The hall broke out in applause and the Sorting began. I watched, only half paying attention.

"I'm starving!" Brandy moaned quietly, "I'm gonna die before this Sorting's over."

I chuckled quietly at her impatience. When the last first-year was Sorted, Dumbledore got to his feet, smiling around at the students, his arms open wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he said, his deep voice ringing throughout the silent hall, "_Tuck in._"

Several people applauded enthusiastically as the golden plates were magically filled.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup?" Jenny asked as we ate.

"Yeah! Real, live Death Eaters," Brandy said in awe, "They haven't done anything really bad since the days of the Dark Lord."

My friends looked at me for my input. I lowered my eyes.

"I was there," I said quietly, "…it wasn't exciting. It was scary. There was fire everywhere and spells being fired…people being tortured…"

"Yeah but you're pureblood," Brandy said bracingly, "It's not like they would have done anything to you."

"…they hurt one of my friends…she was Muggle-born…" I murmured.

"You shouldn't be friends with Mudbloods anyway," Brandy said, disgusted.

"Don't use that word," I said quietly.

"She can be friends with whoever she wants," Jenny said, rolling her eyes, "She even got a Muggle dress instead of dress robes."

"A Muggle dress?" Brandy said, frowning.

"Even you can't have anything bad to say about it once you see it. It's beautiful," Jenny said brightly.

When the feast had disappeared Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you all that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some 437 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There was a quiet uproar from the various Quidditch players and supporters. Even Draco looked glummer than usual.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you all will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment there was a deafening roar of thunder and the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open.

There stood a man who was frightening and creepy. He walked towards the High Table and everyone in the hall was silent and we could hear the dull _clunk, clunk _of a wooden leg as he walked. His face looked like it had been carved out of wood, too, and every inch of it was scarred. He had a large chunk missing from his nose and only one of his eyes was normal. The other eye was larger than the other and vivid electric blue in color. It seemed almost mechanical and it was whirring around in its socket, staring at everyone. The man shook hands with Dumbledore and then sat down.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody," Dumbledore said brightly. Only two people applauded, one of which was Dumbledore and the other of which was Hagrid. Moody didn't seem to take the lack of enthusiasm personally. Everyone was pretty much transfixed by his appearance.

_Who is he? _I wondered, pushing my thoughts at Snape. A few distorted memories crossed our link. I had learned to ignore the flashes of memories like that, which meant he was remembering something.

"_His name is Alastor Moody- but he is more commonly known as Mad-Eye Moody. He used to catch Dark wizards for a living. Now he's a paranoid old man," _Snape replied in my mind.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an even that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said someone loudly from the Gryffindor table. It was one of the Weasley twins. Nearly everyone laughed and even Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and Dumbledore smiled sheepishly.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wonder freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- that is, until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which have been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Head of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age- that is to say, seventeen years or older- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be unable to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down and began to talk to Mad-Eye Moody as the Great Hall began to empty. I followed my friends out of the Great Hall.

"I already knew about the Triwizard Tournament. Mum works at the Ministry," Jenny said as we walked, "Did you know?"

"Draco told me on the train. His dad is good friends with the Minister of Magic," Brandy said. _Draco's father was a Death Eater, _I recalled, _Maybe his being friends with Minister is not as harmless as it seems…_

"I already knew, too," I said to my friends, "Snape told me when I saw dress robes on the list of school supplies."

By the next morning, the storm had blown itself out. Gray clouds were swirling overhead as I sat down at the breakfast table. When Snape handed out our class schedules, I looked over mine to see what classes I had today.

"Alright!" Jenny said enthusiastically, "Transfiguration first thing this morning."

"And after that we've got Care of Magical Creatures…with the Gryffindors," said Draco, smiling evilly.

Professor McGonagall spent all morning talking to us about how important our OWL exams were… which weren't even until next year. After Transfiguration, I followed my classmates outside to Hagrid's hut. The Gryffindors were already there, peering into large crates which contained creatures that looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters. They were pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in odd places. They had no visible heads and were crawling blindly over each other. They smelled terrible and every now and then, sparks would fly out the end of one and propel it forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid was saying enthusiastically, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want _to raise them?" asked Draco coldly, "I mean, what do they _do_? What is the _point _of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard. He didn't seem to find an answer.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few different things- I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer- I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake- just try 'em out with a bit of each," Hagrid said to us.

I didn't much enjoy poking various slimy things into the boxes with my Blast-Ended Skrewt, which is what they were called. It didn't even appear to have a mouth. I tried to force it to eat with my mind, but that didn't seem to work either. After about ten minutes, one of the Gryffindor boys let out a yell.

"_Ouch! _It got me!" yelled the boy.

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" he said angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said a Gryffindor girl, "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically, and many people quickly withdrew their hands from the box, "I reckon they're the males…the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies…I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Draco sarcastically, "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione Granger snapped at him, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

As I tossed some more frog's liver into my skrewt's box, I examined it curiously, but cautiously. I kept my hands away from the box. The skrewt I had been feeding had a sucker on its stomach. It crawled over to the frog's liver I had just thrown and crawled over it with a sucking noise. When it moved, the liver was gone. I hoped I could control it when it got older.

Later that evening as I was heading into the Great Hall for dinner I overheard an argument between Draco, Potter, and Weasley. I didn't really want to get involved, but I stopped to listen anyway.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!" Draco said, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," retorted Potter and turned away. There was a loud BANG as Draco shot a curse at Potter, who ducked out of the way. Before Potter could even reach his wand there was a second bang. Mad-Eye Moody was coming down the stairs and he had his wand out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" He said loudly. We all turned back to Draco, only it wasn't Draco. Where Draco had been standing sat a pure white ferret, shivering on the cold floor. Everyone who was in the entrance hall fell silent and watched.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked Potter.

"No. Missed," he replied. Crabbe leaned over, about to pick up the Draco-ferret.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted at him. Moody started to limp towards Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret. The ferret streaked off towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wand. The ferret flew ten feet in the air and came back down, bouncing once on the stone floor.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher, squealing in pain, "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

The ferret flew through the air, flailing helplessly. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Crabbe and Goyle looked sort of frightened.

"Can't you get him down?" Goyle muttered to me. I started. I wasn't used to Crabbe or Goyle speaking.

"Me? …well I _could _but _I'm _not getting turned into a ferret," I replied with a shrug. A few of my classmates looked disappointed that I wasn't going to jump to Draco's rescue. I knew more magic than most of them- I was the pride of Slytherin house.

"Never- do- that- again-" Moody said, speaking each word as the ferret hit the floor.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. It was McGonagall, coming down the staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret higher.

"What- what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes following the ferret.

"Teaching," replied Moody.

"Teach- Moody, _is that a student?_" she cried, dropping the books she was carrying.

"Yep."

"No!" McGonagall cried, pulling out her wand. A moment later Draco lay on the floor, his blonde hair tousled and his face flushed.

"Moody, we _never _use transfiguration as a punishment," said Professor McGonagall weakly, "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah, but I thought a good sharp shock-"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the student's head of House."

"I'll do that then," said Moody, staring at Draco with dislike.

"Wait'll my father hears about this," Draco grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know your father of old, boy…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…you tell him that from me…Now, your Head of House will be Snape, will it?" Moody growled.

"Yes," said Draco hatefully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody, "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…Come on, you…"

He grabbed Draco's arm and marched him off to the dungeons. I was sorely tempted to follow them, but I noticed Crabbe and Goyle looking expectantly at me. I turned and went into the Great Hall. They followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked coolly, "I'm not Draco."

They looked at each other thickly, frowning slightly, and shrugged their massive shoulders.

After we were all finished eating I headed towards Snape's office. Crabbe and Goyle followed me, just like I had expected. We passed Moody limping out of the dungeon, his wooden leg clunking eerily. I knocked on Snape's door and his quiet voice said 'enter'. I walked in with Crabbe and Goyle following. Draco was sitting in the chair I usually sat in, looking extremely annoyed.

"Yes, Abigail?" Snape asked quietly.

"I came to give Draco his cronies back," I said lightly. I smiled at Crabbe and Goyle so they'd know I wasn't being cruel and they smiled back foolishly.

"I think they got a little lost. Also, I was hoping to have a word with you," I said quickly to Snape. He nodded to me.

"Draco I think you can go now," Snape said to him.

"Yes Professor. Come on, guys," Draco said, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. I shut the door behind them and waited until I heard their footsteps before sinking into the chair Draco had abandoned.

"They're like weird little puppies," I said, referring to Crabbe and Goyle, "They follow who ever pays attention to them."

"Indeed. They aren't very smart. …did you want something in particular, Abigail?"

"…not really. Can I sit in here and do my Transfiguration homework?" I inquired. He inclined his head.

We had our first class with Moody the next day. Jenny, Brandy, and I were the first ones in the classroom. The rest of the class looked a little more nervous after what happened to Draco. My friends and I took the three seats closest to Moody's desk. I noticed that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sat at the very back.

Everyone sat down and started to take out their books. It was deathly quiet as we waited for Moody. Then we heard the distant clunking footsteps that meant Moody was coming. I noticed Draco pale slightly. Moody clunked over to his desk, his magical blue eye spinning in its socket, fixing on each of us for a brief moment.

"You won't need those books. Put them back in your bags," Moody growled, sitting down at his desk. Everyone quickly put their books away, looking nervous and excited. Moody began to call roll. He stopped at a few names, but didn't say anything. When he got to my name, however, both his eyes fixed on me.

"I've heard a lot about you…You're Snape's girl, aren't you?" he asked me. A few of my classmates snickered, but Moody ignored them, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes," I said, staring back at him defiantly, "I am."

Moody continued to call roll, but his magical eye stayed fixed on me.

"Right," he said when everyone had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. He told me you've all had a pretty thorough covering of Dark creatures- boggarts, Red Caps, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves. But you're behind- very behind- on dealing with curses. So, I'm here to bring you up to date on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark magic."

No one said anything, but every eye was fixed on Moody and no one was talking. I was paying rapt attention to everything he said.

"So- straight into it. Curses come in many shapes and forms. The Ministry of Magic claims I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. However, Professor Dumbledore has a higher opinion of your nerves. He reckons you can cope, and I say the sooner you know what you're up against the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to be nice and polite to your face. You need be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to do that on your own time, Miss Parkinson!"

Pansy Parkinson jumped and I heard something break against the stone floor. She had been painting her fingernails underneath the table. She had dropped her bottle of bright pink fingernail polish on the floor and it had broken.

I pointed my wand at the broken bottle and repaired it nonverbally. I cleaned the paint off the floor _and _made the bottle refill itself so Pansy wouldn't have anything to complain about. That didn't stop Pansy from looking at me distastefully, however. I shrugged indifferently, but Moody fixed both his eyes on Pansy.

"Say thank you," Moody growled, sounding threatening. Pansy glanced at me reverently.

"Thanks," she muttered to me.

"So…" Moody continued, looking around the class, "Do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?"

A few people raised their hands nervously, including Jenny and Brandy. Moody's eye looked at Brandy and he nodded to her.

"The Imperius Curse," she said promptly, "It lets you control people."

"That's right," Moody said, getting to his feet. He took a jar of spiders out of his desk and selected one. He held in the palm of his hand so we could all see.

"_Imperio!_" he muttered, pointing his wand at the spider.

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward, as though on a trapeze. Then it cart wheeled onto Pansy's desk. She shrieked loudly and tried to smash it. Moody made the spider leap onto Crabbe's head to avoid being smashed by Pansy. Crabbe let out a yelp and Goyle tried to smack the spider away. The spider landed on my desk and Moody made the spider pretend to jump at me. I didn't even blink. I knew Moody wouldn't make it bite me…and if he did, I had the herbs to stop the poison in my pockets.

"Total control," Moody said to the silent class, "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself…throw itself down one of your throats…"

Moody dangled the spider in front of my mouth so that even my friends sitting beside me drew back. Everyone watched to see what I would do. Unperturbed, I blew the spider away from me. Moody regarded me silently for a moment, then continued the lesson.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act...and who was acting of their own free will," Moody said, his magical eye still on me, "The Imperius Curse can be fought and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better to avoid being hit with it altogether, if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE," he barked. Everyone jumped except me. Moody put the spider back in the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Moody asked, his eye still on me, "…Prewett?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," I said after a moment of silence, "The torture curse."

"Right," he said, selecting another spider, "It has to be a bit bigger to get the idea. _Engorgio!_"

The spider grew until it was bigger than a tarantula. A few people inched their chairs away. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered "_Crucio!_".

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body. It rolled over and began to twitch horrible, rocking from side to side. It started to shudder and jerk violently. My stomach felt a little sick, but I didn't look away.

"Pain," Moody said softly, releasing the spider from the spell, "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…that one was very popular once, too."

He shrank the spider and put it back in the jar.

"Right…do you know the third one, Miss Prewett?" Moody asked me. I wondered vaguely what made him so interested in me.

"…_Avada Kedavra_…the Killing Curse," I said quietly. It occurred to me that this was the second of these curses I had seen used…on my own mother. My stomach clenched up. Moody raised his wand and pointed it at the third spider.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Moody said loudly. There was a flash of blinding green light, which brought me back to that day…when I had seen Mother and my step-father blown back by this curse and fall to the floor dead. The spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. My stomach reeled and spots danced before my eyes. I got to my feet, grabbed my bag, and ran from the room.

I kneeled beside the toilet in the bathroom until I felt certain I wasn't going to puke. I heard the door open.

"Abby? Are you in here?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, opening the door and walking over to the sink.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, not looking at her.

"I'm fine," I muttered. _What made me react like that? _I wondered to myself, _The way the spider just _died_…just like Mother…_

"Well…Moody said to tell you he wants to talk to you," she said to me.

"Not gonna happen…was he mad when I left?"

"No, he just continued class without saying anything," she replied, "After the bell rang, he told me to find you and tell you he wanted to talk."

"Yeah, so not happening. What's our next class?"

"Uh…we're on break, then lunch," she replied, checking her schedule.

"Good. I'm going out onto the grounds," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Jenny didn't follow me.

After the lunch bell rang, I saw Snape striding towards me across the grounds. I didn't even stand up.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" Snape asked quietly, "I've just spoken to Moody…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, not looking at him.

"…what happened?"

"It was nothing," I said, then decided to change the subject, "Why did Moody seem so interested in me? He kept calling on me in class and he called me 'Snape's girl'."

Snape smirked at me and I scowled in return.

"Moody…Moody used to be an Auror."

"A dark wizard catcher?"

"Yes and…let's just say Moody doesn't like me. I don't think he liked your Mother or Father either."

"Step-father," I corrected automatically, "…Tommy was my step-father."

"Really?" Snape asked, seemingly interested by this new bit of information.

"Yeah. Apparently they separated for a while. They got back together but…I wasn't his. It was one of the things they fought about…"

I let my voice trail off and frowned slightly. I got to my feet suddenly.

"I'm late for Herbology," I said quickly.

"…I'll write you a note for Professor Sprout."

When I got back to my dormitory that night, I sat down to write a letter to Lupin. We'd corresponded a few times over the summer and I valued his opinion greatly.

_Dear Moony, _

_Today was my first class with Professor Mad-Eye Moody. I don't think he likes me much, but he kept calling on me in class. I don't think Snape likes Moody much- he also said Moody didn't like my Mother. Apparently he was an Auror a long time ago. Moody said in class that he was going to teach us how to fight off the Imperius Curse. Does that mean he's going to be cursing us in class? Hard to believe Dumbledore authorized that. I hope it doesn't hurt. Write back soon, please. _

_Your friend, _

_Abby_

I left my dormitory, using my Disillusionment Charm, and snuck up to the Owlery. Arsenius was sitting on a perch next to a beautiful snowy owl. I whistled to Arsenius but he didn't come down. I used my mind to call him down and tied the note to his leg.

A few days later, I went down to breakfast to find Arsenius had come in with the post. Lupin had written me back.

_Abby, _

_Don't worry about Mad-Eye. Even if he doesn't like you, he's not dangerous. Just a few days before term started he sprang out of bed and started cursing everything in sight because he 'heard a noise'. He enchanted his dustbins to scare away the intruders. _

_Something tells me Dumbledore had a reason to invite Mad-Eye Moody to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If he thinks you should experience the Imperius Curse firsthand, maybe you should. Let me know if he uses any other illegal curses on you though. _

_I don't think you'll have any problem with the Imperius Curse. You have a strong mind. Severus taught you Occlumency, didn't he? That should help a lot. Just concentrate on keeping Moody out of your mind. Write me again as soon as you get placed under the Imperius Curse and let me know how it goes. _

_Your friend, _

_Moony_

As it turned out, later that same day we had our next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My classmates and I lined up in front of Moody, about to be placed under the Imperius Curse. I watched as my classmates performed amazing feats under the Imperius Curse. Draco jumped onto his chair and started tap dancing. When it came to be my turn, I walked over to stand before him. There was a certain amount of eagerness that I didn't like coming not only from my classmates, but Moody as well. Moody had both his eyes fixated on me when he raised his wand. I glared defiantly back into his mismatched eyes.

His attack hit my mind like a ton of bricks, but I was ready for him. I refused to let him take over my mind in any way. I pushed back with a force so strong, Moody stumbled backwards a few steps. He stared at me in disbelief and I couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

"Damn good job, Prewett," Moody growled, "I suppose Snape's taught you a little on the side?"

I just smiled.

There was a definite increase in the amount of work the fourth years were required to do this term. McGonagall especially assigned us a lot of work. She claimed it was to prepare us for our OWLs…I think she just liked giving homework. Even Snape was piling the work on us, however. We were being made to research antidotes. I didn't mind so much in Potions, because it didn't feel like work to me. He even hinted that he would poison one of us before Christmas to see if we'd done our research properly. I was looking forward to that.

One morning, about a week before my birthday, I walked into the Entrance Hall to find a large crowd of students around a sign that had been put up. I spied Jenny in the crowd and motioned her over.

"What does that sign say?" I asked her.

"It's about the Triwizard Tournament. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here at 6:00 on the 30th of October. Lessons are gonna end early so we can go outside and greet them."

"But it's potions last thing that day!" I said dejectedly.

"I wonder what the Durmstrang students will be like? And the Beauxbatons?" Jenny mused.

"I read somewhere that Beauxbatons is in France," I said, "I don't know anything about Durmstrang though."

"I heard Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang. Do you think he'll be coming?" she asked me.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug.

On the morning of October 30th we went down to breakfast to find that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each representing a Hogwarts House. Behind the teachers table, the largest of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and serpent, unite around a large letter H.

There was a pleasant air of anticipation around the castle throughout the day. When Potions ended half an hour early, the students were supposed to take their bags out to their dormitories.

"Will you take my bag back for me, Jenny?" I asked her as we cleared away our things.

"Sure," she said, accepting it. When all the students left, I followed Snape down to the Entrance Hall where the other Heads of Houses were waiting for their students.

"How are the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang getting here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Snape replied.

The students started to pour into the Entrance Hall. The Heads of Houses started to line up their students. I stood beside Snape and he didn't tell me to get in line. Everyone left the Entrance Hall and lined up in front of the castle. It was a clear, cold evening. Dusk was falling and a transparent moon was shining over the Forbidden Forest.

After a while I started to feel cold. I inched closer to Snape for warmth. After a second he pushed me away, gently but firmly. He glanced around at the teachers and students surrounding us…not that any of them were looking our way.

_None of them are paying attention, _I thought, nudging his mind, _I'm cold._

"_I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," _he replied firmly, _"…tell me, Abigail- how have you been sleeping? Anymore nightmares?"_

"_Not since I started taking a simple Sleeping Draught every night, _I replied.

Suddenly from down the line, Dumbledore spoke out to the crowd.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" he called. Snape saw it before I did. Glimpsing it in his mind through our connection, I looked towards the Forbidden Forest. It was a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a house. It was pulled by a dozen winged, palomino horses, each the size of an elephant.

It landed at a tremendous speed and hit the ground with a large crash that shook the ground. The door of the carriage bore a coat of arms- two golden wands, each emitting three stars. I watched as out walked the largest woman I had ever seen in my life. I doubted she was an inch taller than Hagrid. About a dozen girls followed her out of the carriage as she made her way over to Dumbledore.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said, kissing her large hand, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr. I 'ope I find you well?" she said in a deep voice.

"In excellent form, I thank you."

"My pupils," she said, waving a hand behind her at the girls who now stood shivering. Their robes seemed to be made out of light silk and none of them had cloaks. They all stared up at Hogwarts apprehensively.

" 'as Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," replied Dumbledore.

"_She's the Headmistress of Beauxbatons," _Snape informed me in my mind.

_Wow…who's the other person she mentioned- Karkaroff? _I asked him. A number of memories flashed through his mind. They were only brief images, but most of them seemed violent.

"_He's the Headmaster of Durmstrang…"_ Snape said. I looked at him in silent question.

"…_he's also a former Death Eater," _he continued.

The Beauxbatons students and Madame Maxime made their way up to the castle while we continued to wait for the Durmstrang students. It wasn't long until we heard an odd sucking noise, like a vacuum cleaner sucking up water.

"Look at the lake," said Snape, nodding to it. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look. The usually smooth surface of the lake had been disturbed by something. What appeared to be a black pole began to rise out of the water.

"It's a mast," I said, eyes wide. A few minutes later and entire ship had appeared and a plank had been lowered onto the bank. I could see bulky silhouetted figures disembarking, but when they moved into the light that was coming from the windows of Hogwarts I could see that they only seemed bulky due to the matted fur cloaks they were wearing. The tall, thin man leading them wore sleek and silver furs and had short white hair and a goatee.

"That's Karkaroff," Snape whispered to me.

"Dumbledore!" said Karkaroff as he marched up the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied brightly. Karkaroff's

voice was hearty and cheerful. _He doesn't sound like a Death Eater, _I thought to myself.

"_What do you think a Death Eater sounds like, Abigail?_" said a snide voice in my head.

"Get outta my head," I hissed quietly to Snape. He chuckled quietly.

"Dear old Hogwarts," said Karkaroff, "How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned one of his students forward, a boy with a very prominent nose and thick eyebrows. Jenny ran towards me through the crowd, nearly barreling into me.

"Abby! Abby, that's Viktor Krum," She said, grabbing my arm and pointing to the boy.

"I see him, Jenny," I said, smiling at her.

We walked back towards the castle with the rest of the school, following the Durmstrang students.

"Do you think I could get his autograph, Abby?" Jenny asked as we walked in. Snape was still smirking as he went to join the rest of the teachers at the High Table. Jenny and I made our way over to the Slytherin table, though she was craning her neck to see Viktor Krum. He and the other Durmstrang students were looking around, unsure of where to sit. The girls from Beauxbatons had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table. When the Durmstrang students chose to sit at our table Jenny squealed delightedly. Draco leaned forward and began to engage Krum in a conversation about Quidditch.

Dumbledore took his usual seat at the High Table and addressed the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, hosts, and- most particularly- guests. I have a great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable," said Dumbledore, beaming at the foreign students.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued, "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

As soon as Dumbledore sat down I saw Karkaroff engage him in conversation as the plates before us filled with food. There was a greater variety of food than there normally was, many of which were foreign.

I was mostly quiet, not bothering to listen to the conversations that had erupted, most of which were about Quidditch and Krum. Jenny sidled up next to Krum for a moment and returned to her seat beside me a moment later, clutching a piece of paper bearing his autograph. She looked absolutely thrilled.

When the golden plates had been wiped clean Dumbledore stood up to address the students again. Everyone leaned forward to hear and a pleasant sort of quiet had filled the room.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a round of applause, especially when Ludo Bagman's name was announced. Jenny leaned over and whispered to me.

"He was a famous Quidditch Player back in the day. He was a Beater. You can see where a Bludger broke his nose," She murmured to me.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the past few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

The caretaker now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest that was encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old and a murmur of excited interest arose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess-their daring- their powers of deduction- and, of course, their ability to cope with danger," Dumbledore continued. There was a great hush at these final words.

"As you know," Dumbledore went on, "three champions compete in the tournament- one from each school. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now tapped his wand on the top of the casket and the lid creaked open. He reached in and pulled out a wooden cup, full to the brim with blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and set the goblet carefully on top of it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it had been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The next morning I awoke later than usual. It was Saturday…and it was my birthday! I scrambled out of bed, grinning to myself. I was fifteen today. I knelt beside the small pile of present at the foot of my bed and started to open them. From my friends were my usual assortment of sweets. From Lupin, there was a small box with a note on top.

_Abby, _

_Happy Birthday! I wish I could be there to run around the forest with you and celebrate. I made you this for your birthday. I hope you like it. _

_Your friend, _

_Moony_

I opened the accompanying box to find a charm bracelet. There were two charms on it- a wolf and a tiger, both hand-carven. The tiger even had a small green rock for its right eye and a small blue rock for its left eye. I fastened it around my wrist and opened my present from Snape. It was a book- _A Guidebook to Dragonology _by Dylan Laschond. I flipped through the book interestedly. When we were little, Mother used to read books about dragons and things like that to Mary and me, so I had always had a fondness for dragons.

I spent a while reading my new book. A little while before lunchtime Jenny burst into the dorm, wished me a happy birthday, and dragged me off to lunch in the Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Two Slytherins have already put their names in- Warrington and Flint. All the Hufflepuffs are talking about that handsome Seeker of theirs, Diggory," she said

"I thought you fancied Krum," I said as we left the common room.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't still think Diggory is handsome," She retorted.

"Get over it. They're both too old for you," I replied, "Three years too old."

"Humph."

The Great Hall had been redecorated since the previous night. Since it was Halloween, a great cloud of fluttering live bats was swarming around the ceiling along with all the usual pumpkins.

"What should we do now?" I asked Jenny once we were finished with lunch.

"Let's go down to the lake and see if we can get a glimpse of Krum," she said excitedly.

I followed her a bit reluctantly. We reached the lake and saw that Krum was out there swimming.

"Ooh, he's so brave! Isn't there a giant squid down there?" Jenny squealed, watching him swim. She wasn't the only one. A gaggle of girls ranging from third year to seventh year were all standing around the shore, watching him.

"Oh, honestly," I muttered quietly, "hasn't anyone got anything better to do than swoon over Krum?"

When we returned to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast it was nearly full. All the Durmstrang students, in their robes of blood red, sat at the Slytherin table with our fellow students. The Goblet of Fire had been moved and now sat in front of Dumbledore's empty chair. The feast seemed to take longer than usual, perhaps because everyone was fidgeting, waiting for Dumbledore to finish eating. Everyone wanted desperately to know who the champions were.

At long last the plates cleared and everyone turned to Dumbledore as he stood up. Almost everyone seemed tense and anxious.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions," said Dumbledore. He took out his wand and waved it, extinguishing all of the candles except those within the carved pumpkins. The Goblet of Fire seemed to shine more brightly that anything else.

A minute later the flames within the Goblet of Fire turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Everyone leaned forward to watch and there was a collective gasp as a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Dumbledore grabbed the parchment.

"the champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," he read in a strong, clear voice. There was a blast of applause and cheering as Krum left our table and walked through the door Dumbledore indicated.

"No surprise there," I muttered to Jenny, "The Goblet's probably a Quidditch fan."

"Shh," she hissed and pointed. The flames within in the Goblet had turned red once more. Seconds later another piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"the champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore announced. A girl with silvery-blonde hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table and made her way to the door. Many of the other girls from Beauxbatons had burst into disappointed tears.

"The Hogwarts champion is next," Jenny said excitedly.

At last the goblet turned red again and a final piece of parchment fluttered down into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory."

The cheer was so loud that I had to cover my sensitive ears. The boy who was Diggory stood up, grinning broadly, and made his way to the chamber behind the High Table. It was some time before the applause died down enough for Dumbledore to make himself heard.

"Excellent!" he said happily, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute to a very real-"

Dumbledore stopped speaking and every eye in the room turned to look once more at the Goblet of Fire. The flames had turned red again and another piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore automatically grabbed it. He stared at it for a long moment before clearing his throat and reading out-

"_Harry Potter."_

Everyone in the hall looked astonished. Everyone was staring at Potter. There was a silence, and then everyone began to murmur.

"He's not of age!" Jenny protested quietly, "How did he do it?"

"No idea," I said with a shrug, "He had to have cheated some how."

Potter got to his feet as Dumbledore called his name again and, with an extremely blank expression, made his way up to the staff table. He went through the chamber.

Dumbledore addressed the students in a grave voice and said that we should all head up to bed. While every eye was still on Dumbledore I grabbed my wand and quickly applied my Disillusionment Charm. Jenny looked over with a start to see I had disappeared.

"Are you going to figure out what's going on?" She muttered quietly.

"Yeah. Wait for me in the common room," I whispered in her ear as I stood up. I hurried up to the High Table without getting trampled. Dumbledore was heading into the chamber the champions had disappeared into and he was followed by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and lastly Snape, who was kind enough to hold the door open for my invisible self.

The three champions and Potter were standing in the middle of the room along with Ludo Bagman. All of them looked bewildered. Fleur Delacour was outraged.

"Madame Maxime," said Fleur at once striding over to her headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime asked imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff with a steely smile, "_Two _Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions- or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short, nasty laugh that reminded me somewhat of Snape.

"_C'est impossible,_" said Madame Maxime, " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He h as been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. Snape fell silent those his eyes still glinted malevolently. Dumbledore now turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry quickly. Snape made a noise of disbelief, but I could tell, in that mysterious way that I always could tell, that Potter was telling the truth. Either that or he was an exceptionally good liar who could fool even me, and I didn't know of anyone who had ever tricked me with a lie.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"_No_," said Potter vigorously.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

_He's not lying. His emotions are true, _I thought, hoping that Snape was listening. He shook his head and his lip curled.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said McGonagall sharply, "I am sure we all agreed on that-"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime with a shrug.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said McGonagall angrily, "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Snape and I had a sudden urge to kick her, which I resisted. Undoubtedly, kicking her would reveal my hidden existence.

"We must follow the rules of, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament," said Mr. Crouch from the shadows.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming as though the matter were now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students. You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore," said Karkaroff.

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out- it won't re-ignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"-in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff, "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can't leave your Champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding Magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Growled a voice from the door. It was Mad-Eye Moody. His magical eye lingered on me and I fled to Snape's side, grabbing his hand.

_Moody can see me! _I thought loudly.

"_Don't worry. He's ignoring you, see?_" He replied in my head. He was right. Moody was talking to Karkaroff, who didn't seem to like him very much.

_Why the hostility between Moody and Karkaroff…because he was a Death Eater? _I asked Snape.

"_Right. Moody's one of the ones that captured him."_

We were both suddenly rapt with attention as Madame Maxime and Karkaroff both began to complain loudly.

"If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but…funny thing…I don't hear _him _saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" said Fleur, stamping her foot, " 'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is _going to die for it," Moody said quietly.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Everyone looked at Moody.

"Moody, old man…what a thing to say!" said Bagman nervously.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly, "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" Moody growled, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime asked, throwing up her hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament…I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is- though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice, "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff- as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said warningly. Karkaroff's face was burning and Moody looked satisfied.

"How this situation arose we do not know," said Dumbledore to everyone, "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime if you have an alternative I would be delighted to hear it."

No one looked very happy. Snape was furious.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said excitedly, "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes," said Crouch, "instructions. Yes…the first task…"

He moved forward into the firelight and I got the sudden impression that he looked ill. Moody's magical eye was watching me and I couldn't concentrate at all on what Crouch was telling the champions. I became dimly aware of the fact that I was still holding Snape's hand from when I had grabbed it earlier. I let go quickly. He still smirked at me.

When everyone else had left, Moody turned to face Snape. His magical eye was on me.

"Hell of a disillusionment Charm, Prewett," he growled.

"Thank you, sir," I replied with a certain amount of respect. I had hoped that if I treated him respectfully he wouldn't turn me into a ferret.

"Do you get a kick out of sneaking around invisible?"

"You could just say I was born with an overload of curiosity," I replied. Moody's eye went from me to Snape. I sensed Snape's growing unease under Moody's gaze. Then Moody looked back at me.

"Happy Birthday, Prewett," he said to me, then turned and clunked out of the room.

"You know, Abigail, I think Moody actually likes you," Snape said, bemused.

That night, I took my sleeping draught before I went to sleep, as usual. A dream fought through my peaceful sleep, however…

_I was following a Seventeen-year-old version of my mother down a corridor. There were two other boys walking with her._

"_Where are we going, Julia?" I asked her. There was a small part of me that didn't want to follow her, but it was trumped by the part of me that knew whatever she going to do would be fun._

"_Professor Merrythought has a fire salamander in a crate in his office. I thought it would be fun to let it loose in Dumbledore's office," she replied mischievously. _

"_This is the third time this week you've called some of the gang out of bed to make mischief," said one of the other boys, "You must be feeling restless, Prewett."_

"_Well Mulciber, it's my last year here," she replied airily, "I thought I'd get in some mischief before I go join _him_."_

"_You mean the Dark Lord?" asked the other boy respectfully, "You're really going to do it then?"_

"_Of course I am, Avery," she replied certainly, "My family's pureblood, just like yours. My sister was a Death Eater."_

"_I didn't know you had a sister, Julia," I remarked._

"_She was killed by Aurors doing work for the Dark Lord. I'll prove I can do better than her…"_

_We reached a door, which was locked. Julia pulled out her wand and murmured something. The door sprang open silently._

_The scene in my dream changed suddenly. We were sitting in Dumbledore's office. His expression was unreadable as he surveyed us through his half-moon spectacles. Julia was sitting with her arms crossed, a look of defiance on her face. I had resigned myself not to say anything and was now staring at the fire salamander, which was curled up comfortably in the fireplace._

"_I get the feeling you are the mastermind behind this childish act, Julia Prewett," Dumbledore said to her, _

"_Prove it!" she retorted coolly._

"_Well you were out of bed, after hours, and were found at the scene of the crime. There's no doubt in my mind you did it. The only thing I wonder is- why? You're graduating soon…you should be thinking about what you're going to do after Hogwarts."_

"_What do you care?" she shot back._

"_I've heard things about you, Julia. The road you take can only lead to destruction."_

"_What I do if none of your business!"_

"_Joining him won't bring your sister or mother back. Anything he has told you or promised you is a lie."_

"_Shut up!" she shouted, getting to her feet, knocking the chair over, "You don't know what you're talking about you stupid old man!"_

_She left the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Dumbledore sighed, his eyes on me now._

"_You'll both have three days detention. Professor Slughorn will inform you when and where," he said. I nodded my head and got to my feet…_

_The scene changed again. It was the next morning at breakfast. Lily walked over to my breakfast table. A few of my classmates hissed disapprovingly at her and jeered. I got to my feet quickly and ushered her away. _

"_Is it true you got detention for sneaking out with Julia?" she asked, frowning._

"_Well…yes, but…you know how Julia is," I said earnestly, "I couldn't tell her no."_

_Lily sighed heavily and looked away from me, staring out over the lake. I looked around quickly- the grounds were deserted. I took Lily's hand and squeezed it gently._

"_It's just a bit of fun," I murmured to her, "It's Julia's last year here…"_

_She continued to not look at me. I touched her cheek gently and turned her face to look at me. I gazed into her beautiful green eyes for a moment, then kissed her…_

I awoke with a start. I looked around the dormitory- everyone was asleep. Knowing I would be able to go back to sleep, I slipped out of bed. It was almost midnight, but not quite. I donned my Disillusionment Charm and left.

I knocked on the door of Snape's office and held my breath. A few moments passed.

"Enter," I heard him say from within, his voice full of surprise. I let out the breath I had been holding in a relieved sigh. I walked into his office and shut the door behind me. I quickly made myself visible.

"Abigail? What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I had another dream…and now I can't sleep," I said heavily, sitting down.

"Did you take your Sleeping Draught?"

"Of course. I guess it wasn't strong enough…" I murmured.

"Well that's no problem," he said, searching through one of his drawers. He pulled out a small bottle of a clear potion. I uncorked it and sniffed it tentatively- Wormwood, asphodel…

"Draught of Living Death?" I guessed.

"Correct. If this doesn't stop your dreams, nothing will. You can take that bottle with you- a single sip should do it. If it works, I can brew you an entire cauldron full tomorrow and bottle it."

"Can I help brew it?"

"Of course."

When I returned to my dormitory and crawled into bed, I uncorked the bottle again. I took a sip. It wasn't too bad. Very bitter though. I felt exhausted almost immediately. I had barely set the bottle on the night when I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next afternoon, Snape and I went down to the Potions classroom to brew the Draught of Living Death. We were about halfway through when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Snape said as I chopped valerian roots. The door opened and Karkaroff walked in.

"Severus, I was hoping for a word with you," Karkaroff said, but his eyes were on me as I chopped roots, "And who is this?"

"Abby Prewett. She's Julia's youngest daughter. I am her legal guardian," Snape informed him.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"…Julia and Tommy were killed a few years ago, Karkaroff," Snape said quietly.

"Oh my. That is very grave news indeed. Forgive me, young Prewett. I did not know," Karkaroff said to me. I shrugged my shoulders, uncomfortable, and looked at the ground.

"I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment, Karkaroff. You'll have to come back later," Snape said to him.

"Of course. I'll find you later, Severus. It was nice to meet you…Abby," he said coolly. When Karkaroff left I finished chopping roots, imagining each one to be his face.

"I don't like him. I don't like the way he was looking at me, Severus, or the way he said my name," I murmured, shuddering, "and the emotions coming from him were…unpleasant to say the least."

Snape didn't say anything, but I noticed his fists clench.

We worked on our potion in silence for a while. Snape and I worked together like a well-oiled machine. I read the steps in his mind. I would work on one step of the potion while he worked on whatever would come next. When I finished whatever I was doing, I'd start to prepare the step after whatever he was working on.

Finally, the potion had to simmer for a little while. Snape sat down at his desk. I hovered over the cauldron a moment longer, peering in at the simmering, lilac liquid.

"So what do you think of Potter becoming the fourth Champion?" Snape asked me.

"Well…he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire- his emotions were to full of confusion and numb disbelief."

"I know he didn't do it…"

"Do you believe what Moody said? About someone trying to…do him in?"

"…someone's been trying to kill him since he was a baby. Potter's penchant for trouble doesn't help matters," Snape said heavily.

"Who do you think did it then?" I asked him.

"No idea…but when Dumbledore finds out, it won't be pretty."

I noticed he said 'when' and not 'if'. He was certain that Dumbledore would find whoever did it.

"Your faith in wizardkind is admirable. Wish I had that," I said aloud.

"It's not faith in wizard kind- it's faith in Dumbledore. I haven't got faith in wizardkind," he replied dryly. I chuckled quietly and Snape raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why do you trust Dumbledore?"

"If we can't trust him, who can we trust? …oh, right, you don't like him do you?"

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just something about him-"

"Prickles your fur, I know," Snape said, smirking at me. I scowled at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Severus."

"Oh Abigail- I'm laughing _with _you, not at you."

There was a moment of silence.

"…but…I'm not laughing," I said. He caught my eye and we both started to laugh.

One Friday morning I entered the Common Room to find Draco handing out a box of badges. They all read:

**Support Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts Champion**

"That isn't all they do, Abby- look," Draco said, pressing the badge on his chest. The message vanished and was replaced by a green one:

Potter Stinks!

My fellow Slytherins howled with laughter and fought to get a badge. Draco offered me one, but I didn't take it.

I was perhaps the only Slytherin not wearing a badge when it was time for double Potions that afternoon. We were all lined up outside Snape's classroom after lunch and when Potter showed up Draco began his usual gloating.

"Oh _very _funny," said Hermione sarcastically, "really _witty._"

"Want one Granger?" Draco asked, offering her a badge, "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Before I could say anything to Draco about using that word Potter had drawn his wand.

"Go on, then, Potter," said Draco, drawing his own wand, "Moody's not here to look after you now- do it, if you've got the guts-"

"_Furnunculus!_" Potter yelled at the same time Draco screamed "_Densaugeo!_"

Two jets of light hit each other in mid-air, ricocheted, and one hit Goyle and one his Hermione. Goyle bellowed and clutched his nose where boils were now springing up. Hermione whimpered and clutched her mouth as her teeth began to grow.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived.

"Potter attacked me, sir-" Began Draco.

"we attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Goyle- look-"

Snape looked at Goyle whose face now resembled a forest floor.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said, "_Look!" _

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth that had now grown down past her collar. She largely resembled a beaver.

"I see no difference," said Snape coldly. Hermione whimpered, her eyes filled with tears, and ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. Both Potter and Weasley started to shout at Snape at the same time, their voices echoing off the stone walls and making impossible to hear exactly what they were calling him. He heard bits of it, however, and that was enough.

"Let's see," he said in a silky voice, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a weeks worth of detention."

As we all walked into the dungeon classroom I couldn't help but listen in on Potter's thoughts which were just as unpleasant as the rage showing on his face. I shuddered slightly and kept my attention focused on Snape who had entered the classroom and was sitting at his desk.

"Antidotes!" he said looking around at us all, "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…"

His eyes met Potter's and everyone knew what was coming next. He was going to poison Potter. How delightful. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the dungeon door. The door opened and in walked a very small third year. He walked up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly to the boy.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs," said the boy, beaming at Potter. Snape stared down at the boy whose smile quickly faded.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly, "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

The boy turned pink.

"Sir- sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said anxiously, "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

I suppressed a snort of laughter at the look of hatred on Snape's face.

"Very well, very well," Snape said annoyed, "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir- he's got to take his things with him," squeaked the boy, "All the

champions-"

"Very _well_!" snarled Snape, "Potter- take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Potter and the third-year boy practically fled the dungeon.

I worked on my antidote silently, occasionally looking up at Snape, who was glowering as he hovered around the dungeon, peering into people's cauldrons and making snide remarks about their work. I was working on a Deflating Draught, slicing caterpillars, when Snape walked over to me. He peered into my cauldron, half-smiled, then walked away.

That night I stayed up late working on an essay for Transfiguration and some Charms homework that I'd left a bit late. I ended up drifting off to sleep and, without my sleeping potion to keep it away, I started to dream…

_It was dark…nighttime. There were few stars in the sky and I couldn't see any moon at all. I was trying to stick to the shadows as I made my way down to the broom shed. I was looking for someone…_

"_Julia," I hissed, "Where are you?"_

"_Here of course," said a voice from above me. I jumped, startled, and fell over backwards. Julia was hanging upside down from the roof of the broom shed. She was stifling laughter._

"_What's this all about Julia?" I asked, slightly annoyed, brushing dirt off myself as I got to my feet, "I get this note telling me to meet you out here and you scare the crap outta me-"_

"_Chill, Severus. I'll show you why I called you here," she said, then disappeared onto the roof. I craned my neck to see what she was doing. She flipped off the roof suddenly, landing lightly on her feet. She had a cage in her hands._

"_Julia…what is that?" I asked, approaching cautiously. She grinned broadly and held it out for me to see. I peered through the bars and ducked as the creature spewed out a jet of flame._

"_Careful, Sev. She breathes fire," Julia said, smirking._

"_Don't call me that," I muttered, "What _is _it?"_

"She _is a baby chimera, of course," he replied brightly._

"_What? Julia, they're a class five illegal species. They kill people and they're untrainable!" I exclaimed._

"_She's in a cage," she said earnestly, rolling her eyes. _

"_You can't keep it Julia! It'd be like having a dragon for a pet- insane!"_

"_Actually, I'd love to have a dragon for a pet…but don't worry. I'm going to let her go."_

"_Where?" I asked, peering into the cage again. The chimera had a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail. _

"_I was thinking about the forest," she replied absently, staring into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. _

"_You're insane, you know that?" I asked with a grin._

"_Yeah. …and I wouldn't tell Lils about the chimera if I were you," she said._

"_What? Why not? Lily's my best friend!"_

"_She's a goody-goody and she's not your best friend- she's your girlfriend."_

"_She's not my girlfriend," I muttered, feeling my face turn red._

"_Oh don't pretend, Severus. I know how you feel about her. I think it's sweet."_

_I scoffed and stared at the ground. The chimera shot another stream of fire at me and I jumped. Julia laughed loudly…_

I awoke early the next morning in the Common Room. Draco was shaking me awake, flanked by his croonies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you stay up all night, Abby?" Draco asked me as I stood up, my homework falling to the floor.

"I was trying to finish my homework…guess I'll have to do it later," I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily, "What time is it?"

"9:00. It's Saturday," he informed me. I nodded my head and picked up my work.

"I'll see you later, Draco. I'm going to find somewhere to do my homework," I said to him.

I walked down to Snape's office where he was sitting at his desk, looking tired, grading papers. He looked up when I entered.

"Can I do my homework here? I need someone to keep me from falling asleep," I said, sitting down in my chair.

"Of course."

I finished my Charms homework quickly and started my Transfiguration essay. I couldn't concentrate, however- my mind was on my dream. There was something I had to know…

"Did Mother let the chimera go in the forest?" I blurted out without really thinking. Snape froze and stared at me. The quill he had been using fell to the floor.

"How do you know-?"

"I can't explain it…just suffice to say I know about it."

"But…no one else knows about it…"

"Can't you just tell me? …please?" I asked quietly. His black eyes held my gaze for a full minute before he responded.

"Julia released her into the forest, about a week after she showed her to me. She lit the girl's dormitory on fire the day before she let her go," he said.

"Really? What happened?" I asked, intrigued.

"Professor Slughorn almost caught her, but Julia has a way-…_had _a way with people. The girls in her dorm didn't rat her out. They covered for her and helped her put the fire out."

"What do you mean she 'had a way with people'?" I asked curiously.

"Everybody liked Julia. It was impossible to say no to her. …but Julia didn't necessarily like a lot of people. It was hard to tell if she liked you or not. There were times I wasn't entirely certain she liked me," Snape said with a faint smile. I fell silent and continued to work, thinking about my mother. She had been a very unusual witch. I'd never seen the side of her I saw in my dreams. She seemed eccentric and compelling. I wished I could be like her.

One Friday before the first task, I went down to breakfast to find Arsenius circling the hall with a letter for me. Wondering if it was from Lupin, I called him down to me with my mind. The note wasn't from Lupin, however, though I recognized the thin handwriting immediately.

_Abigail, _

_If you're up for a bit of excitement, meet me down by the lake tonight. I have something to show you. It'll be fun._

I looked up to the teacher's table. Snape caught my eye for a moment before continuing his conversation with McGonagall. Curious, I folded the note and put it in my pocket.

The day passed painstakingly slow. I had never been a particularly impatient person, but I was excited and curious about what Snape had to show me. Our last class that day was double Potions with the Gryffindors. After the bell rang and everyone left, I walked up to Snape's desk.

"What's happening tonight?" I inquired, leaning on his desk.

"Shh," he hissed, glancing at the open door. With a wave of my wand, I closed it, then repeated my question.

"I can't tell you, Abigail. It'll ruin the surprise," he said with a small smile, "But I promise you'll like it. You just have to be patient."

"Luckily, patience is one of my more refined qualities. I'll see you later."

I spent the rest of the day reading and doing homework. When it finally got dark outside, I donned my Disillusionment Charm and went outside. Snape wasn't there yet. Looking down by the lake, I spotted the broom shed. Remembering my dream, I climbed up onto the roof. As I waited for Snape, I looked around the roof. There were scorch marks in one place. _Could they be from Mother's chimera? _I wondered, running my fingers over the burnt places. I imagined my mother sitting here, waiting for Snape, just as I was now. A feeling of nostalgia washed over me.

I remembered that Mother had been hanging upside down from the roof. I decided to give it a try. I hung there for about two seconds- then gravity took hold of me and I fell. Just before I thought I was going to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up, dazed, into Snape's black eyes.

"You are a magnet for disaster, Abigail. You're not your mother, you know?" he said to me in an amused, irritated sort of way.

"I was just trying to hang upside down," I muttered as he set me on my feet.

"Julia had an uncanny sense of balance. She was graceful in inhuman ways…a lot of the boys back then were under the impression she was part Veela. She could also perform feats comparable to those of acrobats. …it's clear to me you didn't inherit her talent," he replied, smirking. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"I can be graceful when I want to be," I said coolly, "Now what're we doing out here?"

"Oh I had almost forgotten… I'm not sure I want to take you now, since you're so accident prone," he said teasingly.

"Take me where?" I asked eagerly. He smiled secretively.

"Follow me," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

We passed the Beauxbatons carriage, keeping to the shadows. We walked along the perimeter of the forest for a long time, until the castle was out of sight. Curiosity was ebbing at me. _Where could he be taking me that was so far away? _Not that I minded. I liked walking with him and there was a certain air of excitement about him that I liked. Suddenly a deafening, ear-splitting roar broke the silence. I saw spurts of fire that didn't make sense until we got closer-

"Dragons!" I breathed in awe.

Four, full-grown, enormous dragons were rearing onto their hind legs, breathing fire into the air. There was one with beautiful silvery-blue scales and long, white horns- A Swedish Short-Snout. There was a smooth-scaled green one, which was tugging at its chain, trying to take flight- A Common Green Welsh from the looks of it. There was a red one which, judging by the fringe of gold spikes around its face, was a Chinese Fireball. The last one was a Hungarian Horntail- a gigantic black one that was roaring furiously and blowing fire at the wizards who were around the enclosure which held the dragons.

Snape and I stuck to the shadows so no one would see us and watched the dragons for a while.

"What're they doing here?" I asked quietly, watching as the Horntail lit a tree on fire.

"Dragon-handlers brought them over from Romania for the first task."

"Oh wow," I said, watching the handlers extinguish the tree. The handlers shot Stunning Spells at the Horntail and it went down.

"Charlie, bring the Sleeping Draught! We should keep her out for a while," one of the wizards called. Another came running up to the Horntail.

"You know what's interesting?" I said to Snape as we walked back up to the castle.

"What?" he inquired.

"A Hungarian Horntail can be knocked out by a Sleeping Draught, but it takes the Draught of Living Death to stop my…dreams."

Snape nodded his head in silent agreement.

When we got back to the castle, Snape and I parted ways.

"Goodnight, Severus…and thanks for showing me the dragons," I said when we reached the entrance to the Common Room.

"I thought you would like to see them. You know not to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight then, Abigail," he said, half-smiling.

After lunch on Tuesday I followed Jenny, Brandy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle out to where the first task would take place. We took a seat in the stands. I took a seat between Jenny and Draco and proceeded to watch. Cedric Diggory walked out from where the champions were and found himself face to face with the Swedish Short-Snout. Personally I thought the dragon was beautiful. Cedric's face was pale as he waved his wand and transfigured a rock into a dog.

"Brilliant," said Draco from beside me, "the dragon's going for the dog instead of him."

Everyone cheered as Cedric made his way to the golden egg he was supposed to be collecting. The dragon turned her head as Cedric grabbed the egg and shot a jet of flame at him. Egg in hand he ran off the field amidst the cheers and worried gasps from the crowd. Six wizards came and led the dragon off the field and led another one out- the Common Green Welsh. Fleur Delacour came out next. She spent a while trying to avoid it's flame. I had begun to wonder if I could control dragons with my mind like I could most other animals. I decided if I was going to try it, I'd try it while Fleur was still on the field.

_Walk away from her, _I commanded with my mind, pushing at the dragons mind. It stopped chasing Fleur abruptly and turned away. Fleur took the opportunity and hit it with some sort of charm. The dragon went sleepy. Fleur ran forward and grabbed the golden egg. The dragon let out a snore, along with a jet of flame that caught Fleur's skirt on fire. She put it out with her wand and ran off the field, clutching her egg. I cheered loudly along with the rest of the crowd. Inside, I was ecstatic- _I could control dragons!_

Krum was next and as soon as he walked out there was a cheer from almost everyone. Everyone watched as he aimed his wand at the red dragon's eyes and used a Conjunctivitus Curse. The dragon let out a pained roar and stumbled around, squashing half of the real eggs in the nest. Krum was still able to grab the golden egg and escape in time, but they took points off for the real eggs that were damaged.

Potter was last and almost everyone was jeering at him. He used his wand to summon his broomstick from the castle and then he flew around, making the dragon chase him, until he managed to grab the egg. He looked surprisingly calm for someone being chased by a giant, fire-breathing dragon. The cheers from the audience was deafening and even I couldn't help but clap quietly. That had been some impressive flying. Potter and Krum tied for first place.

That night, I snuck out of the castle alone to get another glimpse of the dragons. I made my way along the perimeter of the forest in tiger form and hid in the trees. The wizards were having trouble with the dragons again- they all seemed exceptionally angry, probably because they'd had their eggs stolen and some squashed.

All of a sudden, something came running out of the forest. It was almost as big as a hippogriff, if not bigger. I only glimpsed it as it ran through, breathing fire- lion's head, goat's body, serpent's tail- _It was Mother's chimera!_

The handlers began firing spells at her as she ran at the dragons.

_Run! _I commanded her urgently with my mind, hoping she would listen. The chimera ran off into the woods, spewing fire behind herself as she went. It was possible she had listened to me…or she could have been frightened away. Either way she was safe. I was about to follow her, when I heard one of the handlers say something that stopped me in my tracks.

"A chimera shouldn't be running around wild, especially this close to the castle," one of them said.

"I'll tell Dumbledore to write a letter to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. They'll send someone out to capture it…or dispose of it," said another. Then they went back to work.

I left the clearing and hurried after the chimera, hoping to catch up with her. I called out to her with my mind. Finally I reached a small river in the woods where the chimera was crouching by the riverside, drinking. I approached cautiously in tiger form. Her ears pricked up and she looked at me. She let out a cry.

I couldn't talk to animals but, being an Animagus, I could tell on a basic level what other animals felt or needed. The chimera seemed to find me familiar. She let out another cry and ran over to me, her tail lashing in excitement. I wanted to run as the large animal ran at me, but I knew she didn't mean any harm. She stopped before me. She rubbed her lion head against mine, almost as if hugging me. She was purring deep in her throat. She pawed at me, then ran a few feet away, looking back. She wanted to play with me!

The chimera and I played for a few hours. I learned a lot about her before heading back up to the castle. I hurried down the corridor and burst into Snape's office. He looked up from his work, startled.

"The dragon-handlers are going to kill Mother's chimera!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"What? …Abigail, did you forget to take your sleeping potion?" he asked me.

"It wasn't a dream, Severus! I snuck out of the castle to go see the dragons before they took them back to Romania and I saw the chimera. She ran towards the dragon pen- she's _huge _now, by the way. When she ran off, the handlers said that they were going to send someone to catch her…_or dispose of her!_" I explained, "We can't let that happen, Severus, we can't! She didn't mean any harm- she was running at the dragons, not the people. I think she was trying to help."

"Calm down, Abigail. We won't let them kill her," he assured me, "I'll think of something…"

Over the next few days, I worried about the chimera. I spent hours in the forest looking for her again. Finally, late one night in tiger form, I found her firey scent trail. I followed it to a large nest in the middle of the ground. The chimera had put scent markers all around her territory. No animal would be stupid enough to cross her scent…except me, of course. I was human, so I could chose to ignore my tiger-instincts that told me not to cross.

Her nest was lined with grass and soft leaves. I walked around her territory for a while. I found bones from small prey and some droppings, but no chimera. I hoped that she had only gone out hunting.

The next morning at breakfast, I got Snape to go for a walk with me so I could tell him what I had found.

"I think I've got an idea," Snape said once I had told him what I found, "We could put protective enchantments around the chimera's territory. They wouldn't find her nest then. She would be safe."

"That's fantastic. What can we go?"

"Tonight. Meet me out front."

I was outside waiting for him as soon as it got dark out. When he came walking out of the castle, I was already pacing impatiently in tiger form.

"Come on, let's go!" I exclaimed eagerly, butting him with my head. He chuckled quietly and let me lead the way into the forest. I found the scent trail again and headed off towards the forest. It was hard for Snape to follow me with no path. He was having to fight bushes, brambles, and high grass. I was traipsing through the same stuff, but I was a tiger so it wasn't hard.

"What're you, part bloodhound?" Snape muttered as I followed the scent trail across a stream. He made a bridge, using his wand, and crossed. My ears twitched irritably.

"I'm not a dog, Severus," I said, batting him with my paw, claws sheathed, "I'm _all tiger_."

I said these last two words as I bounded forward into the moonlight, knowing I looked beautiful.

"No need to be so vain, Abigail," he said lightly.

"Is it vain?" I asked, frowning slightly, "…I don't mean to be vain."

Sensing that I was troubled by it, Snape shook his head.

"It's not vain," he assured me, "You are beautiful…as a tiger."

My ears flattened, embarrassed. Then my tail twitched, annoyed.

"Only as a tiger?" I asked, growling as I playfully batted him again. He half-smiled at me and shook his head.

We reached the edge of the chimera's territory and I stopped abruptly.

"This is the edge of her territory. Up ahead is her nest," I informed Snape, who possessed no supersensory nose to let him know such things. Snape followed me forward with caution, wand in hand. The chimera was curled up in her nest, but when I approached she raised her head. She let out her familiar cry and got to her feet. She hurried over to me and greeted me. Then she saw Snape. She blinked her black eyes and blew a jet of flame just over his head playfully. Snape ducked and I laughed.

"I don't think she likes me," Snape said, taking a few steps backwards.

"She's only playing with you," I assured him.

The chimera didn't pay much attention as Snape walked around her territory, putting up protective enchantments. She thought it was a game. She followed him for a while, batting him playfully, but grew bored and came to play with me. I kept the chimera preoccupied while offering Snape spells to put up.

"I think the strongest thing we could use would be a Fidelus Charm," Snape said as he finished, "One of us would have to be Secret Keeper…"

"I think you should do it," I said to him.

"But she was your Mother's chimera…"

"Mother confided in you, didn't she? And no one else. I think it appropriate that you should be the Secret Keeper."

Snape placed the Fidelus Charm on all of the chimera's territory. Now no one would find it unless he told them about it. I knew he wouldn't ever tell anyone.

During the last Potions class of the term before the holidays, I was working on my potion when a note flew across the room, behind Snape's back, and landed on my desk. It had come from one of the Gryffindor boys. It was an invitation to go to the ball with him.

"There will be no note passing in class. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, taking the note off my desk. He read it, looked down at me, and smirked. I blushed bright red. Snape walked off across the classroom. I spent the rest of the class period glowering at the Gryffindor boy whose name I didn't even know.

It only got worse as the holidays proceeded. I spent most of my time avoiding boys, worried they were going to invite me to the ball. I couldn't even hide out in Snape's office because he would pick on me and tell me to get a boyfriend.

One evening I was trying to sneak out to the forest to visit the chimera, when I saw Draco coming down the corridor. I hoped he hadn't spotted me and ducked down a different corridor. I hurried at top speed to Snape's office. I hurried inside and locked the door behind myself. Snape, who was sitting at his desk, looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding from someone, Abigail?" he inquired, "A boyfriend, perhaps?"

"Shut up, Severus," I muttered, "…It's Draco. He's been trying to catch me alone for days now. You think he'd take a hint…"

"Why don't you just-" he began, but was cut off by a brisk knock at the door. Snape smiled a small twisted smile at me and unlocked the door with his wand.

"Don't you dare-" I began.

"Enter," Snape said loudly, his eyes one me. Draco entered the room. He glanced at Snape quickly, then seemed to decide he didn't care if Snape was there or not.

"There you are, Abby! I've been looking everywhere for you," he said to me.

"What's up, Draco?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I wanted to ask if _you _would like to go to the ball…with _me_," he said, grinning.

"Oh…uhm…no," I said awkwardly. Draco looked momentarily stunned. Then he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door shut behind himself. Snape, who had been fighting laughter up until this point, started to laugh loudly. I glared him into silence.

"God, he's so egotistical!" I growled, annoyed, "Like it would be the greatest thing in the world to go to the ball with _him_. I got asked by Cedric Diggory this morning- most girls would kill to go with him."

It was true- during breakfast that morning a miniature dragon came flying over to our table from the Hufflepuff table, struggling to carry a note. I took the note from it and the dragon landed on my plate. I played with the dragon while I read his note. I sent Diggory a return note, telling him sorry, but no. He sent me another telling me I could keep the dragon.

"Why don't you just pick someone to go with?" Snape asked me.

"Because I don't _want _to. My life's already screwed up enough without me throwing a boyfriend into the equation," I replied, "Besides; I don't even like any of the boys who've asked me."

"Hmph… If you're not going to go with someone, will you at least allow me to escort you to the ball?" he asked me. I felt myself blush.

"Well…yeah, I guess that would be alright," I muttered, "At least you aren't a teenage boy."

Snape raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just say I learned better than to use Legilimency on my classmates…_especially _the boys," I said with a shudder. Snape chuckled quietly and looked sympathetic.

After that day, Draco treated me horribly. He and Flint teamed up to try and make my life miserable.

"Oi, Prewett! Is it true you're wearing a _Muggle _dress to the Ball?" Flint called across the Common Room on Christmas Eve.

"Mudblood Prewett couldn't even get a date- no one would take her. Always dressed in Muggle trash," sneered Draco. I paused in mid-stride and turned to face them, hand on my wand in my pocket.

"_Really, _Draco? The way I recall, you were pretty upset when I _turned you down_…or shall we ask Professor Snape? He was there, too," I said coolly. A loud 'oooh' rose from the students in the Common Room. I turned on my heel and started to head for my dorm.

"Snape's the only one that'd have _her _with that ugly scar on her face," Flint said as I was leaving.

"He doesn't want anything to do with a Mudblood like her," Draco scoffed, "Way I hear it, he got landed with her by default. She didn't have any family left."

I whipped out my wand and turned to face them again.

"You looking to duel, _Malfoy_?" I challenged. Jenny walked forward briskly and snatched my wand away. She steered me back towards the dormitory.

"It's the day before the ball, Abby, don't go picking fights. Just come to the dormitory…" she said.

"That's right, Prewett," said Draco, "Better listen to your girlfriend."

I tried to launch myself at Draco, but Jenny held me back. She scoffed at Draco and led me into the dormitory.

"They started it," I growled, flopping down on my bed.

"I know. Just ignore him," she said reassuringly, "…will you let me do your hair and makeup tomorrow for the ball?"

"If you want to," I muttered, "I've never been good with girly stuff like that."

I lay awake for a long time that night. Christmas was my least favorite holiday and now I had to go to a dance? It was a miracle I fell asleep without taking my potion. I had wanted to stay awake and ponder things, but ended up falling asleep. Then I began to dream…

_I was standing in the middle of the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts. I was shivering in my Hogwarts robes. All of a sudden, something cold and wet hit me in the side of my head. A snowball. I heard light laughter coming from behind a large tree not far from where I stood. Lily poked her head out from behind the tree. She saw me looking and ducked back behind her tree, laughing._

"_What're you doing, Lily?" I asked, walking over to the tree, "It's cold out here. You should be inside, where it's warm."_

"_What are _you _doing out here, Severus?" she replied lightly._

"…_nothing. I'm just walking around, thinking…"_

_Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. She moved closer to me and I put my arm around her tentatively. She looked up at me and smiled, her green eyes sparkling. My eyes flicked upwards as I noticed a clump of mistletoe hanging on a low branch of the tree. _

"_Mistletoe…" Lily murmured, glancing up, then looking back at me. She pressed herself against me and kissed me passionately. It wasn't out first kiss, but my breath still caught in my throat whenever she did that._

_Loud clapping from above made us break apart. I squinted up into the tree and familiar blue eyes looked down at me._

"_Julia! What are you doing up there?" I demanded._

"_Just prompting fate," she said with a shrug. She waved her wand and the mistletoe disappeared. Julia dropped down a few branches, then hung upside down to talk to us. She smiled._

"I_ was reading," she said, holding up a book, "You two lovebirds interrupted me. What are you guys doing out here anyway? It's too cold for people to be out."_

"_Well what about you?" Lily asked her, smiling._

"_Me? Don't worry about me Lils. The cold doesn't bother me," Julia replied brightly. Julia flipped down out of the tree, landing on her feet miraculously. Lily laughed and clapped her hands at Julia's amazing feat. Julia bowed and winked at me._

"_I think I'll head inside and leave you two out here alone," she said to us. We both watched as Julia skipped over the snow back towards the castle._

"_She always turns up in the oddest of places," Lily remarked, "She's very… interesting."_

"…_yeah. She's a good friend."_

I awoke with a start to find Jenny at the foot of her bed, opening presents. Everyone else in the dormitory was already gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sleepily.

"Already gone. It's almost lunchtime."

A little reluctantly, I got up and started opening presents.

From Jenny and Brandy I'd gotten my usual candy. Mary had sent me a long letter and a book called _Useful Household Spells. _Lupin had sent me a present and a letter. I read the letter first.

_Abby, _

_Merry Christmas! I know it's not really your thing, but maybe this year will be better, especially with the Yule Ball coming up. Did you ever get a date?_

_I didn't have much money to buy you a gift, but I found this for you. It's a plant called huisache. It's only found in Mexico and Southern America. If you've never heard of it, ask Snape about it. It's my understanding, however, that it can be used to take the bitter taste out of most potions. Probably wouldn't work on the Wolfsbane Potion, though, would it? I wish I had someone to make it for me._

_Anyway, I hope you have a good holiday. Let me know how the Yule Ball goes. _

_Your friend, _

_Moony_

I opened Lupin's gift to find a small plant with yellow leaves and many thorns. It was in a plain little pot. I lifted the plant out of the box carefully and put it on my bedside table. I would ask Professor Sprout about how to care for it later.

To my surprise, there was no unmarked gift from Snape. I frowned, my feelings slightly hurt, but decided to forget it. I was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, however. I was cheered slightly when Draco tripped down a flight of stairs in front of Pansy Parkinson, who had agreed to go with him after I turned him down. At six o'clock Jenny and Brandy and I headed into the dormitory to get ready for the ball.

I was at the mercy of their beautifying for the next two hours. I sat absolutely still as Brandy did my makeup. Jenny brushed my hair until it was wavy. Finally I put on my black dress and slipped on my shoes.

Brandy had blood-red, satin dress robes, a ruby necklace, and high-heeled shoes. Jenny wore robes of shimmering silver, a silver and sapphire necklace, and high-heeled shoes. When we walked into the Common Room there was a brief moment of silence. I noticed a lot of eyes were on me.

"You're easily the prettiest," Jenny murmured to me, "But they won't have anything to do with you in that Muggle dress."

"I like it better this way," I muttered back, "Even Draco is speechless."

I was the last one to leave the Common Room. I paced nervously for a long time and even considered skipping the ball, but when I finally stepped out of the Common Room I found Snape waiting for me. He stared at me for a minute without saying anything.

"…Wow," he said finally, "You look…beautiful."

I blushed and looked away. We were alone in the corridor, but I could hear the noise of a crowd coming from the Entrance Hall.

"Oh yes…I have a gift for you," Snape said suddenly. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver necklace with black stones. It was beautiful and it matched my dress perfectly.

"How did you know it would match my dress?" I inquired.

"I had a feeling your dress would be black," he replied, smiling, "May I?"

I nodded my head. Goosebumps broke out over my skin as Snape moved my hair out of the way to fasten my necklace.

"Shall we go?" I asked, feeling flustered. Snape inclined his head and took my arm. We walked into the Entrance Hall together.

There was a crowd of students waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open. I could see Harry Potter, wearing robes of dark green, standing next to a Gryffindor girl who wore pink robes. I spotted Draco, who was now sneering at me, wearing robes of black velvet with a high collar. He looked like an idiot to me. He was standing next to Pansy Parkinson, who was wearing robes of frilly pink and clutching his arm. Marcus Flint, who was wearing robes of deep blue, looked at me and whispered something to Draco. They both laughed. I tightened my grip on Snape's arm, wishing I had my wand.

"Shall I give them detention?" Snape whispered in my ear. I shook my head and half-smiled.

"They aren't so important," I said to him. I stood on my tiptoes to look outside after the Durmstrang boys came in.

The lawn directly in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights- hundreds of living fairies were sitting in conjured rosebushes and fluttering over statues of Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Professor McGonagall, in robes of red tartan, opened the doors of the Great Hall. Snape and I walked into the hall along with the rest of the students. The walls had been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy, crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished- about one hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones had taken their places, each seating about a dozen people.

Snape led me over to a table where Jenny and Brandy sat. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"I have to go sit with the teachers," he said to me, "I'll see you later."

I inclined my head and he walked away.

There were glittering golden plates sitting before each of us. There were also small menus. Everyone looked around curiously. Dumbledore looked carefully down at his menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops."

Pork chops appeared on his plate. Everyone seemed to get the idea and started placing their orders.

I got a salad but I wasn't very hungry. After everyone finished eating, the dancing started. I was content just to sit and watch for a while. Cedric Diggory was dancing with a pretty girl from Ravenclaw. Fleur Delacour was dancing with an older boy from Ravenclaw. Harry Potter was dancing with a girl from Gryffindor. I was surprised to see Hermione Granger dancing with Viktor Krum.

I danced with a number of boys- some from Hogwarts and some from Durmstrang. They tended to let their hands wander, however, and I slipped out of the Great Hall after a while. I passed Potter and Weasley heading into the castle. As I walked along the path alone, I heard the sound of bushes being blasted away. A girl and boy holding hands, ran out of a nearby bush, laughing.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Abbott," said a cold, familiar voice, "And ten from Ravenclaw, Tedder."

I hurried along the path and found myself walking behind Snape and Karkaroff. Snape's emotions were immediately clear to me- anxiousness, annoyance, and a desire to get away from Karkaroff. Karkaroff was feeling panicked and nervous.

"Professor Snape," I said loudly, making my presence known. Both turned to look at me. I didn't like the way Karkaroff was looking at me in my dress and I tried to ignore him as I walked up to them.

"Abigail," Snape said, his gratitude evident to me. He slipped an arm around my waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Karkaroff didn't look surprised.

"I vill speak with you later, Severus," Karkaroff said, his eyes still on me. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

"What's got Karkaroff's panties in a bunch?" I inquired once he was out of earshot. Snape withdrew his arm and closed off his emotions, both of which annoyed me.

"I shouldn't tell you," he said without looking at me, "I'm not supposed to…"

"Oh, well, I'll just let you get back to your little date with Karkaroff, shall I?" I said coolly. I started to march away, but Snape grabbed my arm and turned me around gently.

"I said _shouldn't, _Abigail…not _wouldn't_…" he said softly, "Walk with me."

We walked for a little while and he said nothing. Finally we came to a fountain with eight reindeer in a circle, water coming from each of their mouths and pouring into a little pool in the center. We were surrounded by rosebushes. Light came from the fairies and the full moon.

"_This _is what Karkaroff is concerned about," Snape said, rolling back his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was branded into his forearm, like it had been on Mother's forearm. His appeared clearer, however.

"It's been growing clearer all year," he said as I examined the mark closely.

"What does it mean?" I murmured quietly.

"It means…well, it _could _mean…that the Dark Lord is growing stronger."

I was quiet for a moment and Snape didn't look at me.

"What happens if he returns? …do you go back to him?" I asked finally.

"I'll do whatever Dumbledore thinks is best," he replied heavily.

We didn't speak for a while. I stared up at the sky. Looking up at the full moon, I wondered where Lupin was. I wondered if he was somewhere safe tonight, where he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else.

I noticed Snape was staring at me, a vacant expression on his face. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he blinked twice, confused.

"Sorry, Abigail," he murmured, "I was…lost in thought."

"Obviously," I replied with a small smile.

Snow began to fall. Small, cold flakes clung to my dress or skin, then melted.

"May I ask you a question, Abigail?" Snape asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Isn't that usually _my _line?" I asked with a grin. He half-smiled and inclined his head, still waiting for an answer.

"I suppose so," I said, perplexed. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then held one of my hands.

"Why do you always wear gloves?" he inquired. My grin faded and I stared down at my gloved hands, one of which he still held.

"…would you like to see?" I murmured quietly. Gently as possible, he pulled off one of my black lace gloves. He studied the bizarre scars in my flesh. Then he turned his attention to my face. He touched the scar over my left eye. I made myself not blink or flinch away.

"I always wondered…" he murmured softly.

"…would you like to see?" I asked finally. Snape looked surprised and I met him in my mind on our alternate plane.

_I could share it with you, if you want me to…but it's not very pleasant, _I thought, sharing my thoughts with him.

"_Only if you're sure you want to_,_" _he replied gently.

I relived the night of my mother's murder just once for him. When I broke the link between our minds I turned my face away from him. He put his arms around me suddenly, surprising me. I didn't put up with this for very long, however- I slipped out of his grasp and morphed into tiger form. I ran and played in the snow to help clear my mind. Snape watched me the whole time. After a while, I walked back over to him.

"I never realized how…how odd it is to have a memory that's not your own," he said quietly.

"…can I ask you a favor?" I asked quietly and he nodded, "I've always wondered it the scar over my eye is here in this form, but my fur gets in the way and since I don't have thumbs, I was wondering if…"

Without saying anything, Snape motioned me over. I lay my head in his lap and he used his hands to move aside the fur over my blue eye. I could see the scar over my eye in his mind. I was glad it wasn't as noticeable. It felt oddly pleasant to have a human touch me in this form. A low rumble rose in my throat, but it wasn't a growl.

"Abigail, are you _purring_?" he asked, his voice heavy with amusement. I swiped him playfully, my claws sheathed. I was still purring, however- it was one of those impulsive things, like my tail twitching when I was irritated or feeling playful. It was twitching now.

Still purring, I leapt into the nearest snow drift. Snow went flying in every direction. Snape laughed, but didn't give chase like I had hoped he would.

"I like you better in human form," Snape said, watching as I tried to roll up a snowball with my forepaws.

"You just like looking at me in my dress, don't you?" I asked, smirking. To my surprise, his face flushed slightly.

"Not at all," he said quickly, "I find you far more _endearing _as a human. Not so…predatory."

"You're _scared _of me, aren't you?" I asked, still smirking. He shook his head. I laughed loudly and pranced around on top of the snow.

"Let me tell you something Severus Snape- no matter what form I'm in, I'll always be a tigress-"

I morphed back into human form at these words and immediately sank into the snow. Snape's laughter rang out over the snow-covered grounds, but I wasn't laughing- I was _freezing_!

"Cold!" I exclaimed, scrambling out of the snow. Snape helped me up, no longer laughing. I sat down beside him, wiping melted snow off my arms. My dress was soaked.

"Sorry about your dress," Snape said as he brushed snow out of my hair gently.

"I'm not all that fussed about it, really," I murmured, "It's not like I'll ever have to wear it again."

Snape finished brushing snow out of my hair and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Goosebumps broke out over my skin again- and it had nothing at all to do with being cold.

"We could go back up to the castle if you're cold," he suggested, "I have to talk to Dumbledore anyway."

I was silent for a moment, looking up at the stars again.

"Is it important?" I asked quietly.

"What?" he asked distantly.

"Whatever you have to talk to Dumbledore about."

"Oh…no, it's nothing that can't wait," he replied, "But aren't you cold?"

"Do you have your wand?"

"Of course."

"Give it here."

He handed it over without question. I conjured up a water-proof fire that could sit on top of the snow without melting it. I gave off a fair amount of heat. I handed Snape his wand back.

We sat by the fire for a long time in silence. After a moment of sitting there, Snape put his arm around me, half wrapping his cloak around me so I would get warm. I searched my brain for something to talk about.

"Lupin sent me a plant for Christmas…he said it's called huisache," I murmured randomly.

"Really?" Snape said, sounding interested, "It is a useful herb. It can take the bitterness out of most potions."

"I know. Will it thrive in my garden?" I inquired.

"Perhaps…yes, I think it should. You should talk to Professor Sprout about how to care for it."

I could hear music floating across the grounds from the castle. I listened to it for a moment- it was a slow song, but it was pretty. Snape stood suddenly and offered me his hand. I hesitated a moment, then accepted it. He held one of my hands and placed his other hand on my waist. He spun me around in a circle, moving his feet in time with them music. I stumbled at first, but I found that, by linking our minds, I could keep up with him. My heart was pounding, however, and my breath caught in my throat as we danced around the fire.

When the song ended, Snape held me close. We listened to see if another song was going to play, but it seemed the band was finished. Snape released me slowly and I let my hands fall limply to my sides.

"If that was the last song, we should probably go back up to the castle," Snape said quietly.

"Yeah, alright," I said, face flushed from dancing.

I was shivering still as we walked up the path towards the castle. Snape removed his cloak wordlessly and draped it across my shoulders.

"Do I have to go back to the Common Room? Can I sit in your office for a while?" I asked timidly.

"Of course."

When we got to his office, I found one of my books that I'd left on his desk. Snape started a fire in the fireplace and I sat down in my chair to read, wrapping his cloak around myself for warmth.

A half an hour later, there was a quiet knock on the door. I glanced up at Snape, who was writing something.

"I don't have my wand to cast my Disillusionment Charm," I murmured quietly. He looked up at me and shrugged indifferently.

"Enter," Snape said loudly.

The door opened and who should walk in but Albus Dumbledore? His gaze swept the room and landed on me. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Abby. Have you had a good holiday?" Dumbledore asked me. I glanced at Snape again and half-smiled.

"One of the best so far," I said to Dumbledore. He continued to smile and turned to Snape.

"I believe you wished to speak with me, Severus?" he asked him.

"Oh right…I had forgotten. …Abigail, forgive me, but could you-?" Snape began.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Severus," I said quickly. I got to my feet, shut my book, and headed back to my dormitory. I had just entered the Common Room when I realized I still had Snape's cloak draped around my shoulders.

_Oh well, _I decided as I changed into my silk pajamas, _I'll give it back to him tomorrow. _

When I crawled into bed, I took his cloak with me and covered up with it. Somehow, I found it warmer and more soothing than my blanket. I reached for the bottle of potion on my bedside table and took a quick sip. My vision swam as I sat the bottle back on the table and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke late in the afternoon the day after Christmas. I was groggy and at first thought I was at home in my bed. Then I realized I was in my dormitory, entangled in Snape's cloak. I had the feeling I had dreamed a good dream, but I couldn't remember it. I felt certain it had been an actual dream, not like the memory-dreams. It didn't seem fair that I couldn't remember it.

I got out of bed and got dressed in blue jeans and a black sweater. I brushed the tangles from my black hair, then folded Snape's cloak and put it in my bag to take it back to him. As I passed through the Common Room, I saw Jenny sitting on the couch, doing her homework.

"Well _someone _got in late last night," she remarked, smiling at me.

"I was just…uh…talking to Snape," I stammered.

"Sure you were," she said, still grinning.

I left the Common Room and made my way down to Snape's office. He was half-asleep, working on grading papers. I pulled his cloak out of my bag and laid it on his desk.

"Would you like some help with those papers?" I offered quietly. He looked up at me, half-smiled, and nodded.

The rest of the Holidays passed without incident. On our first day back in classes it became impossible to avoid Draco, who had taken to jeering at me whenever there were people around to witness it. I tried my best to ignore him. When we walked down to Care of Magical Creatures after lunch we found that we had a substitute teacher instead of Hagrid, a woman named Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she snapped at the Gryffindors as they trudged towards her though the snow.

"Who're you?" asked Weasley, "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said in a brisk voice, "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Potter asked loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Draco laughed unpleasantly like he knew something we didn't.

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. She led the class past the Beauxbatons carriages and towards the edge of the forest where a unicorn was tied to a tree. It was a bright white color and it made the snow seemed dull. A lot of people made admiring noises.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, com on, easy does it…"

The unicorn pawed the ground and tossed it's horned head when I approached and it wouldn't let me touch it. Professor Grubbly-Plank suggested I go back and stand with the boys, which I did. Draco was talking to the Gryffindor boys and showing them something in the newspaper.

"Well, I think that should put an end to the oaf's teaching career," said Draco his eyes glinting evilly, "Half-giant…and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young…None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all…They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha…"

"You-" Potter began.

"Are you paying attention over there?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank. She was talking about the various magical properties of unicorns. I tuned her out and thought about what I'd just heard. They'd obviously been talking about Hagrid and Draco had said he was a half-giant. I didn't know that.

A few nights later when I found myself unable to sleep I did something I hadn't done in a long time- I snuck out onto the grounds, broke into the broom shed, and went for a fly. The moon was full and, even though it was freezing, I enjoyed flying over the lake, letting my invisible feet barely skim the water. I also liked flying as high as I could, zooming towards the ground, and then pulling up before I hit the ground.

"You really should try out for a position on the Quidditch Team," Said a quiet voice. Startled, I looked around and spotted Snape beneath a large tree. I landed silently beside him.

"Why are you standing over here in the dark?" I asked him.

"The Durmstrang ship is right over there," he said, nodding to the boat floating in the lake a few yards from where I had been flying.

"Oh."

"You should probably go inside. It'd look odd if one of them were to look out and see a broomstick flying around all on its own," he said silkily.

"I suppose you're right," I replied with a sigh, "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

I stored the broomstick and followed Snape back up to the castle. We were heading towards his classroom when we heard an unearthly wailing noise.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I asked, clamping my hands over my ears.

"Let's go see…"

We turned to head back up the stairs when Snape paused.

"My office door is open!" he hissed, sounding surprised, "Only a powerful wizard could have broken in to it… you didn't-?"

"No," I said shortly, "Why would I go in your office unless you were in it?"

"Of course…come along, then, let's go see what that noise was."

We left the dungeons and walked up the stairs where we saw Filch and his cat standing, holding something.

"Filch? What's going on?" Snape asked the caretaker as we made our way up the stairs.

"It's Peeves, Professor," Filch said malevolently, "He threw this egg down the stairs."

"Peeves?" said Snape quietly, staring at the egg, "But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"

"This egg was in your office, Professor?"

"Of course not!" he snapped, "I heard banging and wailing-"

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg-"

"-I was coming to investigate-"

"-Peeves threw it, Professor-"

"-and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't-"

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped, "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I- yes, Professor- but-"

There was a long silence. Filch seemed reluctant to go with Snape. He looked yearningly up the stairs, no doubt wanting to go tell off Peeves.

"The thing is, Professor," Filch said finally, "the Headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all-"

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's-"

Snape stopped talking very abruptly . We all turned to see Mad-Eye Moody clunking up the stairs.

"Pajama party, is it?" he growled as he approached. I stifled a laugh. Moody's eye lingered on me for only a moment before turning to Snape and Filch.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," said Filch immediately, "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual- and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed at Filch.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" Moody asked slowly, "Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant," said Snape coldly.

"On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay. It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard…students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…"

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh? Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?" Moody asked. Snape's face turned a nasty brick color and he clenched his teeth.

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," he said in a dangerous voice, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody's gnarled face twisted into a smile.

"Auror's privilege, Snape, Dumbledore told me to keep an eye-"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," Snape said angrily, "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

" 'course Dumbledore trusts you," Moody growled, "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me- I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape grabbed his forearm suddenly as if the mark had hurt him. I opened my mouth furiously to say something to Moody, but quickly remembered I was invisible. That didn't stop me from shooting him a deadly look that he could see with his magical eye.

"Get back to bed, Snape," Moody said, laughing.

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as if he were angry with himself, "I have as much right to prowl around this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away," said Moody menacingly, "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time… You've dropped something, by the way…"

Moody pointed to a piece of parchment on the staircase. Snape reached for it, but at the last moment Moody shouted "_Accio Parchment!_" and the parchment flew into his hands.

"My mistake," Moody said calmly, "It's mine- must've dropped it earlier-"

Snape's eyes darted from the egg in Filch's hands to the parchment Moody had. He quickly put two and two together.

"Potter," he said quietly.

"What's that?" Moody asked, pocketing the parchment.

"Potter!" Snape snarled, "That egg is Potter's egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in his Invisibility Cloak!"

Snape stretched out his arms and began to walk up the staircase like a blind man.

"There's nothing there, Snape," barked Moody, "but I'll be happy to tell the headmaster how quickly your mind jumped to Harry Potter!"

"Meaning what?" said Snape, turning to face Moody once more.

"Meaning that Dumbledore's very interested to know who's got it in for that boy!" said Moody, "and so am I, Snape…very interested…"

There was a pause in which Snape stared at Moody with pure loathing. Then, slowly, he lowered his hands.

"I merely thought," he said, forcing his voice to be calm, "that if Potter was wandering around after hours again…it's an unfortunate habit of his…he should be stopped. For- for his own safety."

"Ah, I see," said Moody softly, "Got Potter's best interests at heart, have you?"

There was another pause which was interrupted by Mrs. Norris who meowed loudly.

"I think I will go back to bed," said Snape curtly.

"Best idea you've had all night," said Moody.

Snape stalked away and I followed him, shooting Moody an annoyed look over my shoulder as I did so.

"What's Moody's problem? …and when did he search your office? And why?" I inquired as I followed Snape back to his office.

"At the beginning of the year. Because he's an Auror and he doesn't trust me," Snape replied, "…but that doesn't matter because Dumbledore does."

When we got back to his office we searched his stores to see what all was missing.

"Boomslang skin," Snape muttered as we looked, "and Gillyweed. That's all that seems to be missing."

"Someone must be brewing Polyjuice Potion," I piped up. It was the only potion I could think of that required Boomslang skin.

"What about the Gillyweed though?" Snape wondered aloud.

"Do you think it was Potter?" I inquired.

"Most likely. …you really should be in bed, Abigail. You have classes tomorrow."

I scowled at him, but inclined my head. He had a point, after all.

"Goodnight then," I said with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Abigail."

The second Triwizard Tournament Task came a few days later. Everyone went down to the edge of the lake where the stands had been set up once more. I took a seat beside Jenny, as far away from Draco as possible.

"Where do you think Potter is?" Jen hissed as the task was about to start.

"Dunno. Maybe he's too scared to show up," I said with a smirk. But at that moment everyone saw Potter run around the lake to where the other champions were waiting.

A few minutes later Ludo Bagman addressed the crowd.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…_three_!"

The whistle echoed loudly in the cold, still air. The stands erupted with cheers. Potter took off his shoes and socks and waded out into the water.

"What is he going to swim?" Jen asked.

"No, he put something in his mouth just before he went into the water," I murmured in reply. All of a sudden gills appeared on the sides of his neck and Potter threw himself into the lake. Both Diggory and Fleur had used the Bubble-head charm.

"Look at Krum," Jen said excitedly. He had transfigured himself into a shark, or at least half a shark. He still had a human body. I wasn't concerned about Krum, however- I had seen Potter put Gillyweed in his mouth. So it _had _been he who broke into Snape's office.

Once they were all in the lake all the crowd could do was wait. Mostly people just talked, but I became bored quickly. It was nearly an hour later that they pulled Fleur Delacour out of the lake covered in scratches. She had been attacked by grindylows and forced to withdraw, Bagman announced. The next one to come out of the lake was Cedric Diggory with an unconscious girl. I recognized her as the girl he'd taken to the dance, Cho Chang. A few minutes later Krum came out with Hermione Granger. Potter came up last with Ron Weasley and a little blonde-haired girl who was obviously Fleur's sister.

A few minutes later the judges were ready to announce the scores.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our decision," said Bagman in his magically magnified voice, "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

There was a quiet applause from the stands.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him 47 points."

More applause, even louder than it had been for Fleur.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him 40 points.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Mr. Potter's score is 45 points."

The crowd burst into a long round of applause that took quite a while to die off. When it did Bagman continued,

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the 24th of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

The students started to make their way back to the castle. I waited patiently for Snape who had been sitting with the other teachers. He had an eerie expression on his face like the cat who caught the canary.

"I guess we know who broke into your office now," I said when he caught up with me.

"Indeed."

"So, are you going to report him?" I asked Snape.

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Torture him…not physically, of course."

"You're going to mess with his head."

"Yes."

"How?"

"You'll see soon enough."

We had double Potions with the Gryffindors on Friday like we always did. My fellow Slytherins seemed to know something I didn't and they were all gathered around outside the classroom door, looking at something Pansy Parkinson had in her hand. I didn't much care what it was, but when Potter, Weasley, and Granger showed up Pansy tossed a magazine towards them.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger," Pansy said loudly. Hermione caught it, looking startled. At that moment the door opened and Snape beckoned us all inside. I sat down at my usual desk and as soon as Snape's back was turned to write the ingredients on the board I noticed the three Gryffindors reading the magazine underneath their desk. When they finished reading whatever it was they started a whispered conversation, but I was too busy pulling Potion ingredients out of my bag to listen. We were supposed to be brewing a Wit-Sharpening Potion. I began to pound up scarab beetles with a pestle but I soon became aware that I was the only one actually working. Snape was standing behind Potter, Weasley, and Granger who were still talking in hushed voices, unaware that he was behind them. Everyone else in the room was also looking at them.

"And what did you say?" Weasley asked Granger.

"Well, I was too busy seeing whether you and Harry were okay to-"

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," said Snape, making them jump, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

_They were also reading a magazine. It's under the table, _I informed him silently.

"Ah…reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of _Witch Weekly _magazine, "A further ten points from Gryffindor…oh but of course…Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings…"

I stifled my laughter as an unpleasant smile curled Snape's mouth. My fellow Slytherins were also laughing heartily.

"_Should I read it out loud, do you think?_" Snape asked me in my mind.

_Yes, _I said eagerly, though he probably would have done it anyway. He began to read aloud to the delight of me and my classmates.

" '_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache'_… dear, dear, Potter, what's ailing you now? '_A boy like no other, perhaps- yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has never felt this way about any other girl. However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interests. "She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it." Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.' _How very touching," Snape sneered. Potter and Granger were both blushing furiously. I was shaking with silent laughter.

"Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter- that table in front of my desk. Move. Now," Snape said to them.

Potter drug his cauldron and his things up to the desk beside mine. Snape followed and sat down at his desk, watching Potter mash his scarab beetles. I had already dumped my scarab beetles into my cauldron and was now slicing ginger roots.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head, Potter," Snape said quietly once the class had settled down. Probably only Potter and myself could hear him, though Potter seemed determined not to respond.

"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."

Again Potter didn't respond. My ginger roots were sliced and I now dumped them into my cauldron. I had been trying to concentrate on my potion while listening to them, but as Snape continued I unknowingly stopped working on the potion to listen.

"So I give you fair warning, Potter," Snape said in a dangerous voice, "pint-sized celebrity or not- if I catch you breaking into my office one more time-"

"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Potter angrily. I could tell he wasn't lying, but I didn't bother to tell Snape that. Snape looked furious and I was too interested in what was happening to interrupt.

"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Potter said coldly. _That was an outright lie, _I thought, unsure if Snape was listening or not.

"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into!" Snape hissed, "I know it, Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have joined your fan club, but I will not tolerate your behavior! One more nighttime stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay!"

"Right," said Potter coolly, "I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there."

I suppressed a snort of laughter. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously and he plunged a hand into his black robes. For a moment Potter looked as if he thought Snape was going to curse him. Snape had drawn out a small crystal vial full of a clear potion.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"No," said Potter honestly. _Veritaserum, _I answered in my head.

"It is Veritaserum- a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling you innermost secrets for this entire class to hear," said Snape viciously, "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand _slips _right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then Potter…then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not."

Potter didn't say anything else but I found myself watching Snape with admiration. I always wanted to brew Veritaserum, just because it was supposed to be extremely complex…and it was cool to say. Veritaserum. Almost like something said in Parseltongue.

Snape tore his eyes away from Potter for a moment and met my eyes. His eyes were black and fathomless, like the lake.

"_Stop staring at me,_" he said in my head with a smirk. Outside my head he said-

"Abigail, your potion's burning."

I looked down with a start to see that my potion had burned while I was listening to Potter and Snape talking. I blushed furiously as I grabbed my wand, pointed it at the flames, and said "_Aguamenti!_"

A jet of flames shot out of my wand and I, feeling quite miserable, had to start my Wit-Sharpening Potion all over again.

An unexpected knock on the door captured my attention, but I also concentrated on my potion.

"Enter," said Snape in his usual voice. The door opened and I glanced up as Karkaroff walked past me and up to Snape's desk.

"We need to talk," Karkaroff said in a low voice.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered.

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."

"After the lesson," Snape snapped angrily.

_Jeez, what does he want? _I inquired as Karkaroff continued to hover around Snape's desk.

"_How should I know?_" he retorted snippily.

_No need to get snippy with me, _I thought coolly.

"_Sorry. Probably the same thing he always wants. To talk about the stupid mark._"

_Is it burning?_

"_No, but it's clearer than ever before. Back to how it used to be._"

I felt my face go paler than usual and I broke the link between our minds as I started to cut ginger roots again.

At the end of the lesson I left with everyone else, but I slipped back in seconds later wearing my Disillusionment Charm.

"What is so urgent?" Snape hissed at Karkaroff.

"_This_," said Karkaroff, jerking down his sleeve and showing his Dark Mark to Snape. I heard something and looked over to see Potter pretending to wipe up something off the floor.

_Severus, Potter is eavesdropping, _I warned him.

"Well?" said Karkaroff, "Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since-"

"Put it away!" Snape snarled, his eyes sweeping the classroom.

"But you must have noticed-" Karkaroff began agitatedly.

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" he spat angrily, "Potter! What are you doing?"

"Clearing up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Potter innocently, holding up a sodden rag. Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon, looking worried and angry. Potter left at top speed after that. I walked over to Snape's desk.

"I've always wanted to brew Veritaserum," I said, avoiding the subject of Karkaroff for the moment.

"Why's that?" He asked distractedly.

"Because it's supposed to be really hard to make. Also, it just sounds awesome to say. Veritaserum," I said, grinning. To my surprise he smiled slightly as well.

"Well, the next time I need to brew some I will let you help," he said to me.

The third Triwizard Tournament task took place late in June. I made my way to the stands around what was once the Quidditch field. It was now a maze. I was surprised when Snape came to sit beside me.

"Don't you usually sit with the teachers?" I asked him.

"It's not a requirement. I can see better from here. Also, most of the teachers are patrolling the outside of the maze in case one of the champions needs to be rescued," he replied, absently rubbing his forearm. The stands quickly filled around us and finally the third task was ready to begin. It was getting dark and a few stars dotted the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" announced Bagman in his magically magnified voice, "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place with 85 points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts school. In second place with 80 points- Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

There was a loud applause and cheering for all four of the champions.

"So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" Bagman continued, "Three- two -one!"

He gave the whistle a short blast and Potter and Cedric hurried forwards into the maze. A few minutes later Krum went in and after him went Fleur.

No one could see what was going on in the maze, all we could do was wait to see who reached the Triwizard Cup first. Sometime during the wait red sparks were sent up halfway through the maze and someone went to retrieve Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Now only Potter and Diggory were left in the maze.

A little while later, Snape clutched his forearm. His emotions were flooded with pain. He stood up and jerked his head for me to follow him out of the stands. No one paid any attention to us as we slipped out of the stands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. Snape rolled up his sleeve and rubbed the Dark Mark furiously as if to erase it.

"It's burning!" he hissed through clenched teeth. I moved his hand aside to see it was clearer than it had ever been and completely black. Without thinking, I covered the mark with my fingers. Snape opened his mouth to say something, then closed it in surprise.

"It stopped," he said, amazed. I heard running footsteps and looked up to see Karkaroff, running away from the stands, clutching his own forearm. Snape was still looking curiously down at my pale fingers covering his forearm.

"Usually it would burn like fire if someone else touched it…" he murmured.

"Karkaroff is fleeing…does that mean-…?"

"I think so," he said quietly, his face pale. He removed my hand and winced slightly, clenching his fist.

"We have to go find Dumbledore," Snape said as he pulled out his wand. He tapped me on the head and I could feel the coldness of a Disillusionment Charm trickling down my back.

It took us a long time to find Dumbledore and to get through the crowd, especially since I was invisible. Before we'd even gotten to Dumbledore the cheers had turned into shocked, confused screams. Potter had shown up, clutching the Triwizard Cup along Cedric Diggory's dead body. It became increasingly more difficult to reach Dumbledore as half the people were running from the stands onto the field or back towards the castle. As we reached Dumbledore, who was talking with Cedric Diggory's parents, I saw Professor Moody carrying away a dark shape that looked like Potter.

I stared down at Diggory's lifeless body on the ground, feeling slightly nauseated. It was a few minutes before everything quieted down a bit. Diggory's parents went off with Professor Sprout, who was the head of his House. All the students were told to go to bed. Then Dumbledore turned and looked at the spot where the Triwizard Cup still lay, abandoned.

"Where's Harry?" He said sharply. No one seemed to know except me, but since I was invisible I couldn't say anything.

_Moody took him towards the castle! _I forced the words at Snape.

"Professor Moody took him to the castle, Dumbledore," Snape repeated quickly. Something darkened in Dumbledore's eyes and he took off towards the castle at an alarming pace.

"Alastor Moody would never take Harry after I told him to stay," Dumbledore said to Snape and McGonagall, who were following him. Something seemed to dawn on them as well and their pace quickened.

_What's going on? _I asked Snape as I ran to catch up.

"_Dumbledore doesn't think that it is the real Moody._"

_What?_

But there was no reply.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand as we approached Moody's office and he blasted the door apart with a Stunning Spell. There stood Mad-Eye Moody, pointing his wand at Potter who was backed into a corner. Moody was quickly thrown backwards by the force of the spell and knocked him out. Potter was injured in a lot of places and looked about ready to fall out himself. Dumbledore walked into the office and kicked over Moody's unconscious body so that his face was visible. Snape walked over to Moody's foe glass in which his own face, as well as those of Dumbledore and McGonagall, was reflected. McGonagall walked right over to Potter.

"Come along, Potter," she whispered, sounding as if she were about to cry, "Come along…hospital wing…"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply.

"Dumbledore, he ought to- look at him- he's been through enough tonight-"

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," said Dumbledore curtly, "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," said Potter in a hollow, disbelieving voice, "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore softly, "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew- and I followed."

Dumbledore bent over and took two things from Moody's robes- his hip flask from which he always drank, and a set of keys. He turned to McGonagall and Snape.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and being up a house-elf named Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here," Dumbledore said. They both turned to obey their peculiar instructions at once and I hastened to follow Snape. As soon as McGonagall was gone I started to talk.

"What happened to Potter in that maze? I couldn't hear over the noise of the crowd."

"The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. Harry Potter found himself face to face with the Dark Lord once more. I don't know more than that. The Dark Lord has returned," He replied. I didn't respond for a moment, feeling slightly ill.

"We're getting a Truth Potion and a house-elf…why?" I asked, confused.

"It's not our place to question Dumbledore's orders," He said tersely.

We went into Snape's office where he retrieved the small vial of Veritaserum. Then we went up a few flights of stairs to a picture of a bowl of fruit. Snape tickled the pear, it giggled, and a hidden passageway opened that led to the kitchens. I had only seen pictures of house-elves before, but here stood hundreds of them, carrying various bowls and platters of food.

"How can we help you, sir?" squeaked one of the elves, sounding a tad bit frightened.

"Dumbledore wishes to speak with a house-elf called Winky," Snape said. They all pointed anxiously over to a fire where sat a dirty-looking elf wearing a filthy dress. She stood up and followed Snape and my invisible self back to Moody's classroom.

Snape stopped dead in the doorway of the classroom, causing me to crash into him. Professor McGonagall, who had caught up with us, also stopped before she collided with me. Both of them were staring at the man on the floor who was no longer Mad-Eye Moody.

"Crouch!" said Snape, "Barty Crouch."

_Who? _I asked, directing my thoughts at Snape.

"_He used to be a Death Eater. He's supposed to be dead. …I think we'll find out more shortly," _he replied.

"Good heavens!" Exclaimed McGonagall. The house-elf peered around Snape's legs. She let out a piercing shriek.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" she cried. She threw herself onto the man's chest.

"You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!" She shrieked at Dumbledore.

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore, "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?"

Snape wordlessly handed Dumbledore the potion. Dumbledore crouched down beside the boy, forced his mouth open, and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand and said, "_Ennervate._"

Barty Crouch's eyelids opened. His face was slacked and his eyes unfocused.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes," he muttered

"I would like for you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you escaped from Azkaban."

Crouch took a shuddering breath and began in an expressionless voice that wouldn't have been present if the Veritaserum wasn't forcing him to respond.

"My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draught of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draught containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance," he said.

"Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!" cried the house-elf.

"The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors.

"My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me," he continued in the same tone.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength I thought only of finding my master…of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Imperius Curse. I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior."

"Master Barty, Master Barty," sobbed Winky, "You isn't ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble…"

"Did anybody discover that you were still alive?" Dumbledore inquired, "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"Yes. A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father's signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently."

"why is she coming to nose in my master's private business?" wept the house-elf, "Why isn't she leaving us be?"

"Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup," said Dumbledore.

"Winky talked my father into it," continued Crouch, "She spent months persuading him. I had not left the house for years. I had loved Quidditch. Let him go, she said. He will be in his Invisibility Cloak. He can watch. Let him smell fresh air for once. She said my mother would have wanted it. She told my father that my mother had died to give me freedom. She had not saved me for a life of imprisonment. He agreed in the end.

"It was carefully planned. My father led me and Winky up to the Top Box early in the day. Winky was to say that she was saving a seat for my father. I was to sit there, invisible. When everyone had left the box we would emerge. Winky would appear to be alone. No one would ever know.

"But Winky didn't know that I was growing stronger. I was starting to fight my father's Imperius Curse. There were times when I was almost myself again. There were brief periods when I seemed almost myself again. There were times when it seemed I was outside his control. It happened, there, in the Top Box. It was like waking from a deep sleep. I found myself out in public, in the middle of the match, and I saw, in front of me, a wand sticking out of a boy's pocket. I had not been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. I stole it. Winky didn't know. Winky is frightened of heights. She had her face hidden."

"Master Barty, you bad boy!" whispered the house elf.

"So you took the wand," said Dumbledore, "and what did you do with it?"

"We went back to the tent. Then we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. The sound of their voices awoke me. My mind was clearer than it had been in years. I was angry. I had the wand. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. My father had left the tent: he had gone to free the Muggles. Winky was afraid to see me so angry. She used her own brand of magic to bind me to her. She pulled me from the tent, pulled me into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. I tried to hold her back. I wanted to return to the campsite. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I used the stolen wand to cast the Dark Mark into the sky.

"Ministry wizards arrived. They shot Stunning Spells everywhere. One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood. The bond connecting us was broken. We were both Stunned.

"When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby. He searched the bushes where she had been found and felt me lying there. He put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home. He dismissed Winky. She had failed him. She had let me acquire a wand. She had almost let me escape.

"Now it was just father and I, alone in the house. And then…and then…My master came for me. He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant, Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant- perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door. It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years."

"And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" said Dumbledore. I looked up sharply. That was the first time I had ever heard someone say the Dark Lord's name out loud.

"He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts," continued Crouch. I chanced a glance at Snape, wondering if he had been offended that the Dark Lord needed a _faithful _servant at Hogwarts. He didn't. He seemed just as perplexed as the rest of us.

"-Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first-"

"You needed Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore, voice calm.

"Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins. Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark Detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be able to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole Boomslang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it."

I glanced again at Snape, who looked furious.

"And what became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?" asked Dumbledore.

"Wormtail returned to care for my master, in my father's house, and to keep watch over my father," replied Crouch.

"But your father escaped," said Dumbledore.

"Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duty. He was not being watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban. My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Harry Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything."

"Map? What map is this?" asked Dumbledore quickly.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the bewitched map of Hogwarts that Potter had. I had seen it last year when I was trying to find Snape and had seen the map open on Lupin's desk.

"Potter's map of Hogwarts," said Crouch, "Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office one night. He thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told him my father hated Dark wizards. Potter believed my father was after Snape.

"For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Potter came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Potter, my master needed him. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I stunned Krum. I killed my father."

"_Nooo!_" wailed the house-elf, "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you saying?"

"You killed your father," said Dumbledore in a soft voice, "What did you do with the body?"

"Carried it into the forest, covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. I had the map with me. I watched Potter run into the castle. He met Snape. Dumbledore joined them. I watched Potter bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, and went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come.

"Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father's body. Watched the map. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father's body. He became a bone…I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid's cabin."

"And tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before diner. Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards," said Crouch, his face lit with an insane smile.

Dumbledore used his wand to bind Barty Crouch with ropes before turning to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry upstairs?" He asked her. She looked as nauseous as I felt. Her hand was quite steady as she drew her want and pointed it at Crouch.

"Severus please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded swiftly and we left the room.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" Snape asked as we walked down the corridor.

"Just peachy," I replied, though I was unable to keep a faint quiver from my voice. He reached out and took my hand gently in a reassuring manner. I felt a little steadier.

"I've never heard one person tell the truth like that before," I said with a hollow laugh, "It was surprising…and really disturbing."

I followed him in silence as he talked to Madam Pomfrey and gave her a brief explanation of what had happened. She left immediately to go get the real Professor Moody and treat him. Snape and I went down to the Quidditch field where we found Fudge standing a little way away from the field, looking stricken. Snape talked to Fudge in a low voice that I couldn't hear. They exchanged words for a few minutes. Fudge wanted to summon a dementor for his own personal safety before going to talk to Crouch. Snape told him Dumbledore wouldn't like that. In the end Fudge won and within an hour there was a dementor on the grounds of Hogwarts. I followed, from a very long distance with my wand out just in case, as Snape, Fudge, and dementor went back to Moody's office.

I stayed outside the office, but no one had to tell me what happened. Despite McGonagall's protestations, the dementor and Fudge had been let in, but before Fudge could question Barty Crouch the dementor had swooped down on him and sucked his soul out through his mouth.

I followed as they, very loudly, made their way towards the Hospital Wing looking for Dumbledore. Snape was following though he was being very quiet.

"His fate is regrettable, but all the same, Minerva-" Fudge said loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled McGonagall, "When Dumbledore finds out-"

They burst into the hospital wing where a number of ill people were resting, including Harry Potter with his friends around him.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of a red-haired woman who had to be the Weasley's mother.

"He's not here," she said angrily, "This is a Hospital wing, minister, don't you think you'd do better to-"

The door opened and in walked Dumbledore, looking rather angry. I moved to Snape's side to avoid being trodden upon and I felt him discreetly take my hand again, squeezing it reassuringly.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you- I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch-"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked, "The Minister has seen to that."

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question," Snape said in a low voice that commanded silence in the room, "He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him to the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch-"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall interrupted, "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but-"

_Strange how she can manage to sound like a three-year-old kid, _I thought weakly.

"_Who, Minerva?_"

_Yes. She sounds like a child tattling on Fudge. A suck-up._

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"By all accounts he is no loss!" said Fudge, "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!"

"But now he cannot give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, staring hard at Fudge, "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" protested Fudge, "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions."

"Lord Voldemort _was _giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked like someone had hit him in the face with a frying pan. Dazed, he stared back at Dumbledore unbelievingly.

"You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort- learning of his continued existence form Bertha Jorkins- went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

_Why does he keep saying the name? _I asked Snape.

"_Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard…the only wizard whom the Dark Lord ever feared._"

_I never heard anyone use the Dark Lord's name before tonight, except Lupin…I always thought it was a bit stupid to be afraid of a name._

But Snape was ignoring me again.

"I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight," Dumbledore was saying to Fudge, shaking his head.

"You are- er- prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" fudge replied with a curious smile. There was a silence which was broken by the growling of a large black dog at the foot of Potter's bed.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore, eyes blazing, "I heard Crouch's confession and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who…well…"

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," said Potter quietly. Many people jumped slightly. They hadn't realized he was awake. Fudge reddened slightly, but an obstinate and defiant look came over his face.

"And if I have?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore, "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place-"

"I assume you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit he's been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly, "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly- hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore taking a step towards Fudge, "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

"Look I saw Voldemort come back!" Potter shouted, "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy-"

Snape made a sudden, surprised movement in which he let go of my hand. Potter's eyes strayed to him, but Snape was looking at Fudge.

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, clearly insulted, "A very old family- donations to excellent causes-"

"Macnair!" Potter continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery- Nott- Crabbe- Goyle-"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago! You could have found those names in old reports of the trails! For heaven's sake Dumbledore- the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too- his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them- the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?" Fudge declared.

_Well that's insulting, _I thought gloomily, _not all Parselmouths are devious._

"_You're a Parselmouth and you're sneaking around wearing a Disillusionment Charm. Doesn't that make you devious?_" Snape replied in my head.

"Voldemort has returned," said Dumbledore, "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban form the control of the dementors-"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge, "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of the office for even suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them! They will not remain loyal to you, fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!" Dumbledore retorted.

_My head hurts, _I thought as I leaned my head against Snape's shoulder. He seemed faintly surprised.

"_Probably you should be paying attention. If you have questions…_"

_I stopped caring about this as soon as they started screaming. I think I get the general idea. Fudge is an… idiot who doesn't want to put people into a panic. Dumbledore is trying to keep the Dark Lord from killing everyone again._

"_I think I should help…_"

_By doing what?_

"He just can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…" Fudge was pleading with Dumbledore. Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, yanking up his sleeve as he went. He showed the mark to Fudge who recoiled visibly.

"There," said Snape harshly, "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one from another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. The mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge took a few steps back from Snape, clearly not listening to a word he said. He stared at the Mark on Snape's arm, utterly repelled, until Snape jerked his sleeve back down and walked over to me.

"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry," Fudge said shortly.

_Sorry, but I think you made it worse, _I said to Snape, feeling bad for him. I desperately wanted to embrace him, but held back. I also kept that particular thought and emotion blocked so I didn't have to hear any snide remarks.

The Minister left the room shortly and Dumbledore turned to face the group around Potter's bed.

"There is work to be done," he said, "Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," replied Mrs. Weasley, "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius," said Dumbledore.

"I'll go to Dad," said one of the boys, standing up, "I'll go now."

"Excellent. Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry-"

"Leave it to me," the boy said, leaving the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also- if she will consent to come- Madame Maxime."

McGonagall left without another word.

"Poppy," said Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind to go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very- very well," she said, looking startled, then she left as well.

Dumbledore made sure the door was closed securely before turning back to the others.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

The huge black dog at the end of the bed looked up at Dumbledore and the next moment turned into Sirius Black. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and leapt up.

"Sirius Black!" she screamed, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled, "It's okay."

Snape was staring at one of his childhood enemies with a mixture of loathing, anger, and horror. Sirius mirrored the look.

"Him!" Snape snarled, "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

I barely suppressed a snort. What Dumbledore was asking was damn near impossible…like asking the sun to stop shining during summer.

"I will settle, in the short term," continued Dumbledore, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Very slowly Sirius and Snape took a step towards each other, shook hands, and quickly let go.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them, "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

As soon as Black said good-bye to Potter, turned back into a dog, and left, Dumbledore turned to Snape. He had turned paler than usual, as if he knew what was coming.

"Severus," Dumbledore said to him, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape, his black eyes glittering oddly.

"Then good luck," Dumbledore replied, watching with a trace of apprehension as Snape left the hospital wing and I scurried after him. When the door shut, I made myself visible.

"Where are you going? What is it that you have to do?" I demanded, unable to keep my voice from rising an octave. Snape's black eyes met my mismatched ones and I read his answer there.

"Severus, you _can't _go to him…what…what if he…?" I said, sounding panicked. I was worried about him- I couldn't even attempt to hide it.

"I have to, Abigail. I made a promise and…I just have to," he said quietly. I turned to walk away from him, but he caught my arm. He pinned me to the wall gently and gazed into my eyes for a moment. My stomach flip-flopped and my knees felt weak. I almost forgot what I was upset about.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to me," he said quietly.

"You can't promise me that. You can't know that," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes, "You can't promise me you'll come back."

I pressed my face into his chest to hide my tears. He wrapped his arms around me for a moment. Then he surprised me by pressing a kiss onto the top of my head. Then he held me at arm's length and looked me in the eyes.

"I have to go now, Abigail. You can wait up in my office if you like."

I sniffed heavily and nodded my head. He half-smiled at me.

"Looks like I've finally found a way to get you to listen to me," he said lightly. Then he kissed me once more, this time on the forehead. Then he was gone.

I waited in his office, worried to death. Around 2:00 in the morning I laid my head down on his desk. I was exhausted. If I could just close my eyes for a moment…

A dream began immediately. It was distorted and I only caught flashes of things. I could tell it was Snape and Lily. They were arguing- Lily was crying.

I awoke when I heard the door open. I felt as if an enormous wait had been lifted off my shoulders when I saw Snape standing there, very much alive. He appeared distressed, however.

"I need you to come with me to see Dumbledore. The three of us must talk immediately," he said to me. I was too relieved to question and I followed him out.

When we reached Dumbledore's office, we walked in to find Dumbledore waiting for us. Snape had apparently already been to see him once.

"When I was making my excuses to the Dark Lord, he glimpsed Abigail in my mind. …I had to tell him the truth. He seems particularly interested in her, especially because she's Julia's daughter. I've convinced him to leave her be, for now, but…I'm afraid he'll come after her," Snape said, placing a protective hand on my shoulder. I sank into the nearest chair, stunned. Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"I…I'm good at Occlumency," I stammered, "I could be a spy, too. I-"

"Absolutely not!" Snape interrupted immediately.

"Severus is right. It's too dangerous. You're only fourteen after all-" Dumbledore agreed.

"_Fifteen_," I corrected through gritted teeth, "And I know more magic than most of these Seventh years!"

"Abigail, it's not open for discussion. You're not going anywhere near the Dark Lord as long as I have anything to say about it," Snape declared.

I glowered at him, wishing Dumbledore wasn't there so I could fight back properly.

"That settles it then. We'll do whatever it takes to keep Abby safe," Dumbledore said finally.

As we left Dumbledore's office, I decided I wasn't going to further pursue the argument. Snape looked exhausted and I was pretty tired also.

"So what happened when you went to him?" I asked quietly as we walked towards the dungeons. He hesitated a moment.

"I can't tell you anything about that, Abigail. I'm sorry, but it's safer for you to not know anything about what I do," he replied heavily.

"Fine," I said, scowling, "I'm going to bed."

The End-of-the-Year feast took place as usual, but with some minute changes. The usual decorations had been replaced with black drapes in honor of Cedric Diggory. The crowd was less noisy than usual and when Dumbledore stood up to address the school everyone fell silent.

"The end of another year," he said, looking around at the tables, "There is much I would like to say to you all tonight but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Everyone stood up with their goblets raised, myself included, and we all said 'Cedric Diggory' in a loud, low voice. Then we sat back down.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House," Dumbledore went on, "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whispered spread through the hall and people stared at Dumbledore in horror and disbelief.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this," Dumbledore continued, "It is possible some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory. There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A few people glanced at Potter before looking back up at Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this I honor him."

Dumbledore raised his goblet in Potter's direction. Most of the people in the hall raised their goblets to him. So did I. Draco stayed in his seat, so did many of the other Slytherins. When everyone was seated Dumbledore spoke again.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened- of Lord Voldemort's return- such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here and time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again- in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and anmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken- that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

The next day marked the end-of-term. Trunks were packed and my friends and classmates were heading to the Hogwarts Express. I waved goodbye to Jenny and Brandy, then headed down to Snape's office. Surprisingly when I got there, he had just finished some papers and was ready to leave.

"There's a first time for everything," I remarked as we left his office, "I don't have to sit around waiting on you to get finished for once."

He half-smiled. We made our way out past the gate and he extended his arm for me to take.

We Apparated directly into the living room. Snape helped me drag my trunk upstairs, along with Arsenius's cage. As he set the cage down on my floor, he grabbed his forearm in pain.

"I must go, Abigail," he said to me, sounding apologetic. I sighed heavily and inclined my head. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead swiftly before striding out of the room. I sat down on my bed, staring up at my enchanted ceiling. I could see all the planets clearly. I wished I knew as much about star-gazing as centaurs did. Then I would be able to read my fortune in the stars. As I stared up, I vaguely wondered what future lay hidden from me in the stars…


	5. Year 5

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Sorry for the lack of updates, but my internet at home is gone. The people are supposed to be coming to install it, but that was what they said like 3 months ago, so who knows how long it'll be before I can update. I'm at school now and as this is the last day before Spring Break (and I am just now figuring out I can get on here) It will be at least a week before I can update. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this addition to Eyes of a Tiger. Please read and review! Thanks!

~TheVampyre13

**YEAR 5**

Snape was gone a lot that Summer. It he wasn't at Hogwarts, doing work for Dumbledore, then he was with the Dark Lord. He wouldn't tell me where he was going or what he was doing. Sometimes I would try and argue with him, but it always ended up with me breathless against the wall, betrayed by my hormones, and agreeing with whatever he said. If I was lucky, he would kiss me- on the forehead or the cheek. Never on the lips. He would never do anything so risky. He kept it borderline appropriate.

One night as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Snape get up. I got up and stuck my head out of my room. Snape was dressed and leaving his room.

"The Dark Lord is calling," he said simply.

"So late?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders.

"When are you coming back?" I inquired. Again he shrugged his shoulders. Annoyed, I went back into my room until I heard him leave.

I paced for a while, worrying and annoyed with him. Finally I decided to do something I had never dared to do before- enter his bedroom. I planned on waiting there for him to get home, and see how he reacted. Also, I really wanted to know what the inside of his room looked like. My heart pounding in fear and excitement, I opened his bedroom door.

Snape's bedroom was actually quite simple- a bed with a black bedspread, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a writing desk. I prowled around the room slowly, taking in every detail, looking for something of interest.

When I reached the wardrobe I spotted something on top- a moving picture in a black frame. A younger version of Snape- maybe fifteen- had his arm around Lily, who looked beautiful in a yellow summer dress. Both were smiling and Lily was giggling as the Snape in the portrait kissed her cheek.

I felt a lump rise in my throat. I took out Snape's wand- he had begun taking mine and leaving his here so I wouldn't be defenseless. I made a copy of the photograph, folded it in half, and tucked it into my pocket. I decided I didn't want to wait in his room anymore. I left Snape's room as if I had never been there at all.

I went back to my room and flopped down on my bed. I stared at the picture of Lily for a while before tucking it safely underneath my pillow. I listened to the silence of the house, not wanting to sleep until I knew Snape was home safely. I covered myself with one of my satin sheets. Slowly, my eyes closed. I had forgotten to take my potion and I immediately started to dream…

_I was standing in a dimly lit room. It looked like a hotel room. Lily was lying on the bed. She was wearing a short Muggle dress that showed a lot of cleavage. My throat was dry and it took me a moment to find my voice._

"_L-Lily are you sure about this?" I asked her, "I mean we could-"_

"_Shh," she said, sitting up, "Of course I'm sure, Severus. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble."_

_I still felt a certain reluctance. She motioned me closer to the bed. I took a few anxious steps forward. She stood and kissed me passionately. _

"_What's wrong, Sev?" she whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear._

"_It's just…I'm worried…that I won't meet your expectations," I said quickly, blushing._

"_Oh Sev," she murmured, then kissed me again. Her hands clutched the front of my robes, pulling me towards the bed. Finally, I let myself go- I kissed her back, letting my hands run over her body eagerly. _

_She pulled me down onto the bed and I took over from there. I continued kissing her, pressing my leg between her thighs. I could feel the warmth between her legs through the thin dress. I slipped my hand beneath her dress and dragged my fingertips lightly across her breast, making goosebumps jump up over her skin. I trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone._

_I sucked on her neck like a vampire, making her moan loudly. I slipped her dress quickly over her head. She looked so beautiful, so perfect, her red hair framing her face in waves. I resumed my trail of kisses down to her breasts, then to her stomach, then lower…_

I awoke in a cold sweat. My sheets were soaked with sweat. I sat up, wrapping my sheet around myself. I was shivering. My dream had been overall disturbing. As of that moment, I decided the dreams had to stop.

"Abigail?" said a voice from the doorway, "Are you okay?"

It was Snape. He had probably just come home.

"J-just a dream," I stammered, trying hard not to think about what I had just seen, "I forgot to take my potion…"

"Will you tell me about it?" he asked, coming to sit on the edge of my bed, "Maybe I could help?"

"No…not tonight anyway…maybe tomorrow," I murmured, "…I have to make these dreams stop…"

"Well, at least take your potion now," he said, handing me the bottle from my nightstand. I inclined my head and took a swallow. Drowsiness washed over me immediately. Snape stood to leave, but I caught his arm.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? …please?" I asked quietly, not caring that I sounded childish. He observed me silently a moment, then sat back down.

I curled up against Snape- he felt warm and comforting after my disturbing dream…or maybe it was just the potion. Snape took the bottle from me and set it back on my nightstand. He put on arm around me and stroked my hair absently. That was all it took for me to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I awoke a few hours later, feeling groggy. It was dark in my room, except for the starlight coming from my enchanted ceiling. I was lying with my head on Snape's chest.

"Abigail," he hissed quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why'd you wake me up?" I asked sleepily.

"Well I awoke and you were…cold as ice. Like you were dead," he said, his voice sounding strained.

"Well it _is _called the Draught of Living Death, Severus," I said, laying my head back down on his chest, "I would expect you to know that, oh esteemed Potions Master."

"…of course. I guess I just overreacted," he said with a sigh, running his fingers through my hair, "I'm glad you're not dead…"

"Oh that's nice," I said dryly, "I'm glad you're not dead, too."

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. I yawned sleepily and looked up to my enchanted ceiling. To my surprise, a meteor shower began. We watched it together in silence for a while.

There was only a sliver of moon visible in my enchanted sky, but it made me think of Lupin nonetheless.

"Had Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?" I inquired curiously.

"Yes. Some woman from the Ministry," he replied.

"From the Ministry? Why did he choose her? After all the things the Ministry's been saying about Dumbledore in the newspapers?"

"The Ministry has the right to interfere at Hogwarts. There's really nothing Dumbledore can do about it."

"That sucks…"

We continued to watch the meteors streaking across my enchanted ceiling. A few minutes passed before either of us spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream?" he asked carefully. My heart skipped a beat. For a moment I had forgotten my dream. I sighed heavily.

"No."

"But I thought you said you were?"

"I changed my mind. I can deal with it myself."

"…Fine. If you change your mind again, let me know."

After a while I stopped watching the meteors and closed my eyes, letting sleepiness wash over me again.

"I have to chose the Slytherin Prefects out of the fifth years. Would you like to be a Prefect?" Snape asked me, unaware that I was almost asleep.

"No way," I replied without opening my eyes.

"Okay then. Any idea who I should pick?"

"Pick whoever you want."

"…How about Draco and Pansy?"

"I could really care less."

On the morning of September 1st Snape and I left for Hogwarts. I helped him sort some schedules out for a while and plan some lessons, but I soon became bored. I went and sat in the library, reading, until it was time for the feast.

When students started pouring into the Great Hall, Jenny came and sat with me. I saw Draco, with his shiny new Prefects badge gleaming on his chest, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. They both sneered at me. I ignored them and watched as the Sorting started.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Jenny asked, nodding to a witch to the left of Dumbledore. It was a squat, short witch with curly brown hair. She wore a vivid pink cardigan and a pink headband. Her face resembled a toad.

"That must be the woman Snape was telling me about. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I murmured.

"A teacher? The only way she could defend herself against the Dark Arts is by revolting it with her pink cardigan," Jen retorted in a low voice. I suppressed a snort of laughter. The Sorting Hat finished its song with something that alerted even me:

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin._

"What do you suppose that means?" Jenny asked as we applauded the hat's song along with everyone else.

"Sounded like a warning to me," I replied with a frown.

"A warning about what?"

I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for her to be silent as the sorting began.

When the Sorting was finally over, Dumbledore stood up for a few words of welcome before the feast.

"To our newcomers, welcome!" he said with a beaming smile, "To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

"So what did you do this Summer?" Jenny asked conversationally as we piled our plates with food.

"Eh, hung around the house mostly," I replied with a shrug.

When the last of the pudding had been devoured and the golden plates had cleaned themselves once more Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too," Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the 462 time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a faint applause during which Professor Umbridge beamed at everyone.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore continued but was interrupted as Professor Umbridge got to her feet with a quiet _"hem, hem."_

Almost all of the teachers, and most of the students, stared at her in astonishment. No one had ever interrupted Dumbledore during a speech before. Dumbledore sat down, however, and looked up with mild polite interest.

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Professor Umbridge, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

No one that I could see looked particularly happy. They all looked taken aback.

"Oh honestly," Jen whispered fiercely, "We're not two years old."

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends," Umbridge said, still beaming, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to this noble profession of teaching.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited," Umbridge finished. She sat down to a scattered applause and Dumbledore stood up and resumed his talking.

"Well, that didn't sound too good," I said to Jen, ignoring Dumbledore's speech about Quidditch practices.

"What? I wasn't listening. It gave me a headache," she replied, looking up suddenly.

"I think things are going to change around here," I said slowly, "And I don't mean for the better."

When Dumbledore dismissed us, instead of following my fellow students to the dungeon Common Room, I made my way to Snape's office. He was sitting there, almost as if he were waiting for me.

"What was your first impression on Umbridge?" he asked me after I had shut the door behind myself.

"Her sense of style revolts me and I don't like the way she talks to us like we're children. I don't like her," I replied, sitting down.

"She's only here because the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts- the Minister thinks Dumbledore is building an army."

I let out a snort of laughter.

"Ridiculous," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Fudge doesn't think so."

The next morning our schedules were passed out I saw that the fifth-year Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning. Although, to my pleasant surprise, we had double Potions right after that. I also had Divination, which was a drag, but also bound to be easy. I didn't have too much to worry about, except perhaps running out of ideas of horrible things to predict.

The Slytherins all ambled into her classroom, all looking equally disgusted to see the smiling teacher wearing that wretched pink cardigan. I stared intently down at my hands as I took a seat at the very back of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" she said in a cheery voice. A few people mumbled 'good morning' in response and I was not one of them.

"_That _won't do now, will it? I should like you all to try again, okay? Good morning, class!" she said loudly.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," we all said loudly, though mostly through gritted teeth.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" she asked with a sweet smile, "Wands away and quills out, please."

As we all hastened to obey Professor Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her own wand. The words_ 'Defense Against the Dark Arts; A return to basic principles' _appeared.

"Now, your teaching in this subject has been very fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, most of whom do not follow any Ministry-approved curriculum, has resulted in your being far below the standard we should expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will all be pleased to know that these problems are now to be rectified. We will

follow a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard and a second message appeared:

'_Course Aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used_

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.'_

"Er, Professor? There's nothing up there about using Defensive Spells," I said before I could stop myself. A few people looked up curiously.

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom, Miss-?" she asked sweetly.

"Prewett. Abby Prewett," I replied.

"Well Miss Prewett, I can't imagine why you would feel the need to use a defensive spell in this classroom," she said, still sounding sugary. She turned her back on me to ensure that the conversation was over.

"What about for our O.W.L. exams?" I asked, alarmed, "Surely we need to know how to use defensive spells for that."

"You will raise your hand, Miss Prewett. Five points from Slytherin," she said, her voice losing its sugariness. I glanced around at my classmates who were all staring at me and didn't seem to care that I had lost us points. I saw this as incentive to continue my argument. I grudgingly raised my hand.

"What about our O.W.L. exams?" I repeated.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Umbridge replied.

"How can we use them without practicing?!" I demanded angrily.

"Do _not _raise your voice in my classroom, Miss Prewett," she said in a soft voice that didn't sound at all threatening. At least, not as threatening as Snape when _he _spoke in that tone of voice.

"I repeat," she said, "The Ministry thinks that as long as you have studied hard enough-"

"So the first time we're going to use magic is when the exams come, is it?" I said coldly.

"I think you could do with a detention, Miss Prewett. This evening at five o'clock. My office. That will teach you to raise your hand, not your voice, in my classroom. Now, everyone open their books to chapter one and begin reading _silently._"

I left the classroom a short while later, fuming and scowling to myself. I had never gotten a detention before, and I wasn't particularly looking forward to it. I lined up outside of Snape's classroom with the others, thinking that at least I had a good 2 hours of Potion brewing to help clear my mind. Snape opened the door to let us all inside. I took my usual seat at the front of the classroom.

"Settle down," said Snape icily to those who were still talking when he had shut the door behind us. I watched him attentively as he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Before we begin today's lesson I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my…displeasure," he said coolly, his gaze lingering on Neville who gulped. I suppressed a smirk as I continued to listen.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape continued, "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

His gaze lingered this time on Potter, who looked as though he would like nothing more than to give up Potions class right here and now.

"But we have another happy year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: The Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…start."

I read the instructions twice before going to gather my ingredients from the store cupboard.

"_What's bothering you, Abigail?_" asked Snape's voice in my head as I sat back down and began to measure ingredients. I thought carefully before answering.

_I got a detention with Umbridge._

"_What for?_"

_Losing my temper. We won't be using magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts at all this year. How does she expect us to pass our O.W.L.s?_

"_You lost your temper? But you always seem so…collected._"

_So it would seem, but every time I even think of Umbridge I get the urge to curse her…or poison her, _I added as an afterthought, glancing at the various vials of potions on the shelf above his desk.

"_Probably it's best not to poison a teacher."_

Then he withdrew from my mind so I could start my potion.

When there were ten minutes left to go Snape stood up and began to sweep around the room, inspecting potions.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," he said. I looked down at my potion with pride. A light silver mist shimmered over the surface of my potion. Around the dungeon, various potions were emitting sparks or thick, poisonous fumes. Snape stopped by Potter's cauldron, which was emitting a thick, grey smoke which smelled of rotten eggs. Snape smirked slightly.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" he asked. Almost everyone looked around, eager to see Snape taunting Potter.

"The Draught of Peace," Potter replied anxiously.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

Draco laughed loudly but I kept my laughter quiet.

"Yes, I can," retorted Potter, clenching his fist around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Potter squinted at the blackboard through the thick haze of steam in the classroom.

" 'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'" Potter read aloud.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape asked.

"No," he replied quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," Potter said loudly, "I forgot the hellebore…"

"I know you did Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._"

He cleared away Potter's useless potion and made his way back to his desk before addressing the class once more.

"Those of you who _have _managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," Snape said, "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

As I filled a flagon full of my wonderful potion I was already thinking of the various potion-making uses for moonstones. _Used to achieve emotional balance. Found in many different colors…_I thought to myself as I walked up to Snape's desk to hand him my flagon.

"_No need to think so hard, Abigail,_" he said in my mind, smirking as I handed him the potion.

Our eyes met and for a moment I was held spellbound. The moment was broken, however, by the sound of shattering glass as Goyle's potion exploded in his flagon and set his robes on fire. He was stomping the flames anxiously.

"_Aguamenti,_" I said lazily, pointing my wand at the flames.

When it came time to serve my detention, I considered not going, in an act of defiance. _…That would probably get me in more trouble though, _I thought as I walked up a flight of stairs towards her office, _best just to get it over with._

I knocked on Umbridge's door.

"Come in," she said in a sugary sweet voice. I pushed the door open reluctantly and looked around.

The office looked completely unrecognizable as a room that had once been inhabited by Lupin. In his day, there was always some dark creature or other in a cage or tank. Now, however, the surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were cases full of dried flowers. On one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. Umbridge herself was sitting at her desk. She smiled widely when I entered, looking more toad like than ever.

"Well hello Miss Prewett. Have a seat," said Umbridge, gesturing to a small, lace-covered desk. There was a piece of parchment lying next to a strange quill.

_Lines, _I thought to myself, _…I guess it could be worse._

I took a seat, picked up the quill, and looked around.

"You haven't given me any ink, _Professor,_" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you won't be needing any," she replied lightly, "Now, I want you to write _'I must control my temper'_."

"How many times?"

"I'll let you know when you may stop."

I put the quill to the parchment and started to write. The words appeared in shining red ink. I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I put down the quill and pulled my glove off. The words I had just written had been cut into my already scarred hand. The cuts shone a moment, then healed.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Umbridge asked innocently. I jerked my glove back down and picked up the evil quill again.

"Nothing at all, Professor," I retorted, teeth clenched.

"Good. Carry on, then, Miss Prewett."

About a half hour of silence later my glove was soaked in blood and my hand was throbbing.

"I came across an interesting tidbit of information earlier today, concerning you, Miss Prewett," Umbridge said to me.

"Oh?" I said without looking at her, my eyes fixated on the words on the page.

"Indeed. I heard that Severus Snape is _your _legal guardian."

"…So?"

"Very peculiar. He's not related to you, is he?" she said musingly, "…and one can't help but wonder what happen to your parents?"

"No he's not related to me. He was my mother's best friend and she's _dead_," I spat at her. I was clenching my fists, which only made my hand hurt and bleed more profusely.

"But he's so much older than you. Some would deem the situation could turn…_inappropriate," _she said smoothly.

"How _dare _you, you foul, evil-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Miss Prewett. You see, I've got good contacts within the Ministry and I can make myself the top investigator into your case. So I suggest you watch your step, and keep your temper in check."

I looked down at the bloody words on the parchment and continued to write, anger and hatred boiling inside of me.

When Umbridge finally allowed me to leave, there was a small puddle of blood underneath the chair I had been sitting in. I couldn't feel my hand an I felt light-headed just standing up. I managed to make it out the door without passing out. Worried I had lost too much blood, I made my way carefully down to Snape's office.

He was sitting at his desk, grading papers, but stood when I entered the room, as if he had sensed something was seriously wrong.

"What happened, Abigail?" he demanded as I slumped into the nearest chair.

"Detention with Umbridge," I said grimly. He strode over to me and lifted my injured hand. I winced slightly as he pulled off my blood-soaked glove. He stared wordlessly at my hand for a moment. Then he walked over to the nearest shelf. He looked around a moment, then grabbed a bottle. He conjured up a bowl, then dumped the potion into it and handed it to me.

"Put your hand in it," he instructed.

"I'm not sure I want to," I said, eyeing the strange liquid cautiously.

"What are you, a masochist? Put your hand into it. It's an essence of murtlap tentacles."

I put my hand into the yellow liquid tentatively and it felt better almost instantly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, which was fine with me. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him what Umbridge had told me. His emotions were closed off to me, but I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"We need to go report her to Dumbledore right away," he said finally.

"No, we can't!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet.

"Why not?"

"We just can't, okay?"

"Abigail, if the students families knew about this, they-"

"Well I haven't got one of those, have I?" I retorted coldly. I walked over to a wall and kicked it to vent some frustration. When I turned around, Snape was standing surprising close to me. I took an automatic step backwards, pressing my back against the wall.

"You have _me_," he said quietly. I was speechless for a minute and Snape took a step backwards.

"Yeah because _we _are so a family," I said, rolling my eyes, "…and you shouldn't do that."

"What?" he asked, faintly amused.

"Take advantage of my hormones to get me to agree with you," I said haughtily. He half-smiled. I scowled at him and sat down, returning my still-bleeding hand to the bowl. Snape's smile faded.

"Now, will you come with me to see Dumbledore?" he asked me.

"I _can't_, Sev," I said. He looked mildly surprised at my use of his nickname.

"…Why not?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Because…because Umbridge could have me taken away!" I exclaimed.

I quickly told Snape everything that Umbridge had told me. When I finished talking, his face had gone very pale.

"We'll have to be careful this year," he said heavily, "That means no sneaking out to see me…probably better if you don't sneak out at all."

I scoffed at him.

"Abigail, I'm serious. And you'll have to be nice to Umbridge…we both will," he said through clenched teeth.

"How can I be nice to someone I hate?" I demanded.

"If I can do it, you can do it," was all he said.

I went to my dormitory, feeling exhausted and annoyed. I'd left the Essence of Murtlap in Snape's office. He had bandaged my hand for me and cleaned my glove using magic. I had put my glove back on, though he had advised me not to. I sighed heavily as I crawled into bed, my hand throbbing. I knew Umbridge was going to be trouble.

By the next morning, the blood had soaked through the bandages on my hand and soaked my glove again. I re-bandaged my hand, this time leaving my glove off. A few times throughout the day, the blood would soak through and I'd leave whatever class I was in to go to the bathroom and change the bandages. After my last class of the day, I went up to the Owlery and wrote a letter to Lupin. I told him all about Umbridge and her detention. He never wrote me back.

As a week passed, my hand healed poorly. Eventually I was left with more bad scars on my already-mutilated hand. I was glad I already had gloves to wear. A few days later, I saw in the newspaper that Dolores Umbridge had been appointed Hogwarts "High Inquisitor" which meant she was going to be making investigations into the different classes. I walked into Snape's class the day I read that, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't. I did want to talk to Snape about the news, however.

When we walked into the classroom and sat down Snape started to hand out the essay we had turned in on moonstones.

"I have awarded you to grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L.," said Snape with a smirk as he swept among the students, handing out essays, "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and handed me my essay, which had a large black O for 'Outstanding' in the corner. Top marks again.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal," Snape said to the class, "Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

"Some people got _D's_? Ha!" sniggered Malfoy in a carrying whisper. Snape smirked.

_Did you give Potter a D, Severus? _I thought, prodding his mind and smirking also.

"_He deserved a D. His essay was Dreadful," _he replied.

As I started to work on today's assignment, which was a Strengthening Solution, I asked Snape what he thought about Umbridge becoming 'High Inquisitor'.

"_I'm surprised she wasn't in here today," he remarked, "She sent me a notice saying that she will be attending next week's lesson, however."_

_Sounds fun, _I thought dryly, _Maybe I'll conveniently fall ill…_

"_Don't even think about ditching. If I have to deal with her, so do you."_

Snape and I were careful not to be seen together by Umbridge. He insisted I not make any trips to his office. With no one to talk to, I spent most of my time in the library, reading. I would occasionally see Hermione Granger there. On one such afternoon, I saw her researching different solutions for injuries. A quick peek in her mind told me she was searching for something to help Potter's hand feel better. It was widely known that Harry Potter was frequently given detention by Umbridge.

"Try an Essence of Murtlap Tentacles," I said quietly to her. She didn't say anything, but inclined her head without looking up from her book.

Through a stroke of luck, I overheard two Ravenclaw boys talking about a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group that was going to be held at the Hog's Head during the next Hogsmeade visit. They said Potter was going to be teaching it and it was strictly anti-Umbridge. Intrigued, I decided to check out this group. No doubt being a Slytherin would make them not let me join, so I stole a set of Ravenclaw robes out of the laundry. On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, I put my hair in pigtails, something I never did. I altered my appearance slightly with magic- I made both my eyes blue, made my nose a little smaller, changed my mouth…not even Snape would have recognized me.

I followed a small crowd of students into the Hog's Head, feeling nervous. What if I was recognized? What if one of the other Ravenclaws pointed out that they had never seen me before? When we walked into the dusty bar, the barman froze in the act of wiping a glass with a dirty rag. One of the Weasley twins walked over to the bar.

"Hi," he said, counting heads quickly, "Could we have…twenty-five butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him a minute, then threw down his rag and started passing up dusty bottles of butterbeer.

"Cheers," said the Weasley, "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

I handed over some of my money and accepted a butterbeer. Slowly, everyone took seats and turned their attention on Potter. I could sense his nervousness from all the way at the end of the table, where I sat.

"Er," said Hermione Granger, her voice higher than usual, "Well- er- hi."

The group focused their attention on her instead.

"Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea- I mean- I had the idea- that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, her voice slowly becoming stronger, "Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Potter, and continued.

"And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., too though, I bet?" said a boy from the crowd.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once, "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…" she took a deep breath, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

There was an immediate reaction in the crowd. A blonde girl shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself. A few people shuddered. Neville Longbottom let out a yelp that he turned into a cough. I silently applauded Potter's courage…or stupidity.

"Well…that's the plan anyway," said Granger, "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" asked a blonde Hufflepuff.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-" Granger began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the boy.

"Who are _you_?" asked Ron Weasley rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him _say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," intervened Granger, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Potter, looking Smith straight in the face, "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Everyone was silent as Potter spoke.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts," Smith said dismissively, "He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Cedric Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Potter said, temper rising, "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So, if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

He looked at Granger angrily, as if it were all her fault. No one left their seats, however, not even Smith.

"So," said Granger, her voice still high-pitched, "So…like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted a Hufflepuff girl, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was murmur of interest around the group at this and even I looked up curiously.

"Yeah," said Potter, slightly defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

"She's my auntie," the girl replied with a smile, "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So- is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Potter.

"Blimey, Harry!" said an older Gryffindor boy, "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said one of the older Weasleys, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Potter. A few people chuckled, myself included. I had always known Potter wasn't as bad as Snape made him out to be.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked a Ravenclaw boy, "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er- yeah, I did, yeah," said Potter. A few people made impressed noises.

"And in our first year," said Neville Longbottom, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione Granger.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Longbottom.

"And that's not to mention," said a pretty Ravenclaw girl, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Potter looked embarrassed and flattered.

"Look," he said when everyone had quieted down, "I…I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but…I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon you didn't," said a boy, "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well-"

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Potter, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron Weasley loudly, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Smith said, flushing.

"That's not what he said," snarled one of the older Weasley's.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired his twin, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside a bag.

"Or any other part of your body, really, we're not fussy about where we stick this," added the other.

"Yes, well," said Granger hastily, "moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Smith folded his arms and said nothing.

"Right," said Granger, sounding relieved, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," said an older Gryffindor girl, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said the pretty Ravenclaw girl, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Granger impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" barked a Hufflepuff boy, "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

He paused a moment and looked around, as if expecting someone to contradict him. When no one did, he continued.

"I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Granger, "is that she's got some…some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Almost everyone else seemed surprised by this information. _Nail on the head, Granger, _I thought to myself.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius fudge has got his own private army," piped up a mystical-looking Ravenclaw girl.

"What?" said Potter, completely thrown.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said the girl solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Granger.

"Yes he has."

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville Longbottom, looking as confused as I felt.

"They're spirits of fire," the girl said, her eyes widening, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground, burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Granger tartly.

"Oh yes they do!" said the Ravenclaw girl angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof _of that?" snapped Granger.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

"_Hem, hem_," said a pretty red-haired girl in a good imitation of Professor Umbridge. A few people looked around, alarmed, then laughed uneasily. I was a bit captivated with how pretty the red-haired girl was, however. She had freckles and deep brown eyes. She had to be a Weasley…but she was gorgeous.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?" asked the Weasley girl.

"Yes," said Granger at once, "yes, we were, you're right…

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said an older Gryffindor boy.

"As long as-" began the older Gryffindor girl.

"Yes, yes, we knock about Quidditch," said Granger tensely, "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested a girl.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Potter.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" someone suggested.

"Yeah," said Ron Weasley, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…"

"Right well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Granger, "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

Granger rummaged around her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I- I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also thing," she said, taking a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge- or anybody else- what we're up to."

One of the Weasley twins gladly put his name down.

"Er…" said Smith, "Well…I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But the boy he nodded at was looking reluctant as well.

"I- well, we are _prefects_," said the boy, "And if this list was found…well, I mean to say…you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Potter reminded him.

"I- yes," said the boy, "yes, I do believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave this list lying around?" said Granger testily.

"No. No, of course not," he said, looking slightly less anxious, "I- yes, of course I'll sign."

I considered what to do while the list made its way around the group of students. I quickly decided that using a fake name would be best. I thought hard and when the list came to me, I wrote down Elizabeth Evans. It was the only thing I could think of. Also, the use of Lily's last name gave me a certain warm feeling inside.

The group dissolved quickly after that and I went for a walk around Hogsmeade by myself. I dipped into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks to re-alter my appearance. As I walked around, browsing the different shops, I wondered if I should tell Snape about the secret Anti-Umbridge group I had joined. After a while, I decided not to tell him about it. After all, he was keeping secrets from me about what he was doing for the Dark Lord and what he was doing for Dumbledore's group, that called themselves The Order of the Phoenix. _Besides, _I thought glumly, _he doesn't want anything to do with me since Umbridge started poking her fat nose where it doesn't belong. _

On Monday afternoon I arrived outside of the Potions classroom in time to hear Malfoy talking loudly, taunting Potter.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry…it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" Draco was saying, letting his voice carry so it was sure to be heard by the Gryffindors who were coming down the stairs.

"I mean," Draco continued, raising his voice a little more, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. …From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years…and as for Potter…My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's…apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…"

Draco made a grotesque face that resembled a zombie. I was about to laugh when I saw Neville Longbottom charge at Draco. If Potter and Weasley hadn't held him back Longbottom probably would have plowed into Draco and knocked him over. As it was Potter was holding him tight and Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their muscles menacingly.

"Not…funny…don't…Mungo's….show…him…" Longbottom snarled. The door opened just then and Snape walked out. His eyes fell upon Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" he asked in his cold voice, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

I followed Snape into the classroom without looking back and I sat down at my usual desk and pulled out parchment, quills, and my book.

"You will notice," Snape said to the class in a low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured vaguely towards the dim corner of the classroom and I looked around to see Umbridge sitting in the corner with her clipboard. I nearly dropped my book.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend- instructions are on the board. Carry on," Snape said, flicking his wand at the blackboard so the instructions appeared there.

I concentrated solely on my potion, completely ignoring Umbridge in the corner, scratching away on her clipboard. 30 minutes into the lesson, however, she stood up and walked over to Snape who was leaning over a cauldron, inspecting a potion. I couldn't ignore her then. I was too curious.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly, "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape stood up slowly and turned around to face her, his expression unreadable.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied, his voice emotionless.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously," he said, his lip curled in a slight sneer.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," he said, barely moving his lips.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him," he said irritably.

"Oh I shall."

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed in a way that sent chills up my spine.

"Oh yes. Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of the teachers'-er- backgrounds…"

Umbridge walked over to Parkinson and began to question her about the lessons. When she was finished with Parkinson she walked over to me. Snape was over near Potter, his back turned.

"What do you think of this class, Miss Prewett?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"It's my favorite class," I replied calmly, reaching for a vial of salamander blood to add to my potion.

"Is it? And you don't find the potions too difficult?" she inquired as if she were talking to a three-year old.

"Oh, not at all," I said reverently, "I like challenging things."

"Do you? That's nice dear. Would you say Professor Snape gives you…_preferential _treatment, due to his being your guardian?"

She was egging me on, I knew it. That didn't stop me from squeezing the vial of Salamander Blood so hard it broke. Luckily, the bell rang at that exact moment and Umbridge didn't notice the broken bottle because it was underneath the table. She told Snape he would receive the results of his examination within a few days time, then she swept out of the dungeon. I grit my teeth until the other students had left, then put my hand on top of my desk. I carefully pulled off my glove. There were shards of glass embedded in my hand. My gloves were ripped in a few places.

"What happened?" Snape asked, walking over to me, "What did she say?"

"Nothing of great importance," I muttered, wincing as I pulled a large shard of glass out of my hand. I went and ran my bleeding hand under the water at the sink. I bandaged my hand myself, then left without saying another word to Snape.

A few days later, I was scanning the minds of the group that had met in the Hog's Head when I found exactly the information I had been looking for. The next meeting was to be held that night at 8:00. At a little after 7, I changed my appearance, changed my robes, and left the Slytherin Common room to head up to the 7th floor.

I met up with a group of Gryffindors which included the pretty Weasley sister, whose name, I found out, was Ginny. There were also a few students I recognized from my usual classes, but who didn't recognize me- Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas. I followed them into a strange room on the 7th floor that I had never noticed before. It was a spacious room, lit by flickering torches just like in the dungeons I inhabited. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, all filled with books about Defense Against the Dark Arts. To me, it felt especially homey.

Instead of chairs, there were silk cushions to sit on. By eight o'clock, all of the cushions were occupied. Potter strode across the room and locked the door. Then he turned to face the group.

"Well," said Potter nervously, "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've- er- obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" exclaimed the pretty Ravenclaw girl. Several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred Weasley, "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Thomas from the rear of the room, indicating a few weird objects.

"Dark Detectors," said Potter, walking towards them, "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

Potter stared into the glass at the shadowy, unrecognizable figures moving around in it. A moment later he turned his back on it.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and- er-" Potter noticed a raised hand, "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Granger said.

"Harry's leader," said the pretty Ravenclaw girl, looking at Granger as if she had gone mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," she said, unperturbed, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So- everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hands, including myself. Harry Potter was the obvious choice for a leader- he had been through more than any of us.

"Er- right, thanks," said Potter, blushing, "And- _what, _Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked an older Gryffindor girl hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred Weasley.

"I was thinking," said Granger, frowning, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" suggested the pretty Ravenclaw, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

A few people chuckled appreciatively and most everyone nodded their agreement.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Granger bossily, counting, "That's a majority- motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of paper with all of the names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top.

"Right," said Potter once Granger had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus, _you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh _please_," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes, "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

This was what I had been thinking, as well.

"I've used it against him," said Potter quietly, "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was silent.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave."

Smith didn't move. Nor did I or anyone else.

"Okay," continued Potter, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

People stood up and started trying to find a partner. I was paired with Ernie Macmillan, a self-obsessed Hufflepuff boy who had spoken up a lot during the first meeting.

"Right," said Potter when everyone had partners, "On the count of three, then- one, two, three-"

The room was filled with cries of _Expelliarmus. _The Hufflepuff boy spent too much time flourishing his wand and I knocked it from his hand instantly. I watched as, a few feet away, Zacharias Smith opened his mouth to disarm his opponent and his own wand flew out of his hand. This happened twice more before I noticed Fred and George Weasley taking turns pointing their wands at Smith's back. I laughed, amused, and gave them a thumbs up. They both grinned back at me.

An hour or so later Potter blew a whistle, everybody ceased shouting Expelliarmus,and the last few wands clattered to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Potter, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" a Gryffindor girl said quickly.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Potter," and we can decide on additional meetings then…Come on, we'd better get going…"

He pulled out a piece of parchment I recognized as the Marauder's Map that Lupin had confiscated from him in our 3rd year. He had apparently given it back. Instead of leaving with the Ravenclaws, I silently cast my Disillusionment Charm and waited for everyone else to leave. I was sure that, if I left the room, Potter would see my name and realize something. When everyone else was gone, I prowled around the room, which was called the Room of Requirement, a bit longer. I picked a few books off the shelf and took them with me to read.

By our fourth meeting, Hermione Granger had devised a clever way of letting us all know when the next meeting was. When everyone was seated during the next meeting, she gave each of us a fake Galleon.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" she said, holding one up, "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow how when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on _his _coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

A blank silence greeted her words and she looked disconcerted.

"Well- I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But…well, if you don't want to use them…"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said a Ravenclaw boy.

"Yes."

"But that's…that's N.E.W.T. standard, that is," he said weakly.

"Oh," said Granger, trying to look modest, "Oh…well…yes, I suppose it is…"

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" the boy demanded, staring at her in wonder, "With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," she said brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

There a murmur of assent and everybody moved forward to collect one from the basket.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I heard Potter ask Granger.

"No, what?" was her response.

"The Death Eater's scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"Well…yes," said Granger quietly, "That _is _where I got the idea…but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin…"

"Yeah…I prefer your way," said Potter, grinning, "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," said Ron Weasley, examining his Galleon, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

"It's a fair good bit of magic," I complimented Granger as I slipped my coin into my pocket.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

The D.A. meetings continued regularly and we practiced things like the Impediment Jinx and the Reductor Curse, neither of which was very challenging for me. As the end of October drew near, the weather took a turn for the worse. The morning of my birthday, I awoke early to the sound of howling wind and rain. The rain did nothing to dampen my spirits, however, and I got out of bed, grinning- I was now sixteen years old. I plopped down beside the pile of presents at the foot of my bed and proceeded to open them. From my friends, I had the usual assortment of candies. I opened my anonymous gift from Snape, which contained a new book, _Hexes for the Vexed _by Rafael Knodel. I skimmed the book a moment before moving on to my last gift, which was from Lupin. The gift was a bouquet of roses that looked as if they had just been picked. I read the note that had come with them.

_Abby, _

_Happy Birthday! These are never-wilting flowers. You don't even have to put them in water. They'll never die. I am sorry I have not been writing you as often as I would like. I have been busy. I cannot tell you about what I am doing, however, in case this owl is intercepted. I have to run. Happy Birthday. Your friend, _

_Moony_

I was disappointed that this letter didn't tell me why he hadn't been writing. 'Busy'…I wondered what he meant by that. I put the never-wilting roses in a vase on my bedside table and sighed. I sat down cross-legged on my bed and proceeded to read _Hexes for the Vexed. _

When I went down to lunch later on, I saw Arsenius flying around outside, a note tied to his leg. I called him into the hall and took the note from him. It was from Snape.

_Abigail, _

_Happy Birthday. Come down to the Potion's classroom at 8 o'clock tonight. I have a surprise for you._

I folded the note and tucked it into my pocket. I looked up to the teacher's table, but Snape wasn't there. _How odd_, I thought to myself, _We've barely spoken in weeks and now he sends me a strange note?_ _I wonder what he's up to?_

It took a lot of willpower to stay awake that night after the magnificent feast. I sat in a chair by the fireplace, reading and nodding off, until almost eight o'clock. Then I forced myself to get to my feet and go down to the Potions classroom. When I pushed the door open, I froze.

The desks had all been pushed against the walls, out of the way. A small cloud of live bats flew around the room. There was also food, which looked to be leftovers from the feast. Brandy, Jenny, and Snape all greeted me with 'Happy Birthday!'. I smiled at them…then I saw there was a fourth person in the room- shabby robes, grayish hair-

"Moony!" I exclaimed, rushing forward. Lupin swept me into a quick hug, and then released me. He took my hand and kissed it, in a charming sort of way.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Abby," he said to me, smiling a wolfish smile.

"Thanks, Moony…what're you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"It's your birthday. Severus threw you a little party. Turns out you don't have many friends and I'm one of them," he replied, winking at me, "Hard to believe it's been so long since I last saw you."

He looked me over and smiled.

We stood around a while, eating and talking. When Jenny and Brandy announced they were off to bed at 9:00, Lupin glanced at his watch.

"I should probably be leaving soon as well," he said, "Would you like to go for a short walk with me, Abby?"

"Of course," I said, then glanced quickly at Snape, "I'll be back."

He inclined his head and said nothing.

I followed Lupin outside, keeping an eye out for Umbridge. We walked down towards the lake, keeping to the shadows. Lupin stopped and sat down in the grass and motioned for me to sit down also.

"So where have you been?" I asked curiously, "I haven't heard from you in ages…You never even wrote me back about Umbridge."

"I'm sorry, Abby. I've been busy helping the Order-"

"Too busy to write?" I demanded, suddenly very annoyed with him. Guilt flashed across his face.

"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore says there's a high risk of any letters being intercepted by the Ministry. I wanted to tell you not to worry about Umbridge. Just ignore her. Don't let her provoke you."

"Yeah, I've already been told that. …forget about Umbridge. She is not so important at the moment. I want to know what you've been up to with the Order."

"What…what all has Severus told you about the Order of the Phoenix?" Lupin asked carefully. I stared at the ground moodily, feeling more anger rise to the surface. I shoved my anger aside and morphed into tiger form so my emotions would be simpler.

"He hasn't told me anything," I growled, laying my head on my paws, "He says he wants me to be as far away from anything to do with the Dark Lord as possible…that includes the Order, I guess. Besides, Severus and I haven't been speaking much lately…"

"Why not?" Lupin asked me gently.

"Umbridge, I suppose. She…she works for the Ministry. She said she made inquiries on our case and…if she sees anything she deems inappropriate, she could have me removed from his custody," I said quietly.

"…What did Severus have to say about it?"

"He said it was best if I kept my distance from him at school, so I don't get to see him hardly at all and we don't talk like we used to. It seems like he doesn't care too much… "

"And yet he planned a party for your Sweet Sixteen."

I fell silent for a moment, considering this. Lupin was looking up at the moon, which was only half-full. He reached out absently and scratched behind my ears, as one would a dog. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes and began to purr loudly.

"I suppose I could tell you about the Order…but I wouldn't want to do anything to go against Severus," he murmured.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to risk your long-standing friendship with him," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lupin smiled and shook his head.

"As you know, the Ministry has been trying to convince people that Voldemort isn't back and that Dumbledore is…well…"

"A crackpot old fool?" I suggested.

"Well, technically, yes. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort is trying to build up his army- in the old days, he had giants, goblins, dragons…werewolves. So we're trying to convince as many people as we can that Voldemort is back and to stop him from achieving his plans."

"How do you know what his plans are?"

"Well Dumbledore has a hunch…and Severus is also a _very _useful asset," Lupin replied, "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more than that."

"I guess Severus _is _pretty important to the Order…" I murmured quietly. Lupin hesitated a moment, then resumed scratching my ears.

"You should be proud of him," he said, "You know, I heard him talking to Dumbledore a few months ago…I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sure neither of them was aware I overheard, but…Snape wanted to quit the Order, run from Voldemort…to keep you safe."

My voice caught in my throat for a moment. I swallowed heavily.

"H-he…what did Dumbledore say?" I asked, voice strained.

"That the safest thing was for him to keep doing what he's doing. If he tries to back out now, Voldemort would send people after him…to kill you both."

My ears flicked back and I lifted my head to stare out over the lake. Snape would have given up everything…for me…

Lupin checked his watch again and got to his feet.

"Abby, I really must get going. I'm already late. Shall I walk you back up to the castle?" he asked. Tail twitching playfully, I got to my paws. Keeping my claws sheathed, I pounced at him and knocked him down.

"Oof," he said as I landed on top of him. He tried half-heartedly to push me off, but tigers tend to weigh a lot.

"I don't want you to go," I said sadly, "…at least _you _talk to me and tell me things."

"But I have to go, Abby…"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will! …I'll try and write. I'll have to be careful though," he replied slowly.

"But…what if something bad happens?" I murmured quietly. Lupin didn't say anything for a moment, but observed me silently. I morphed back into human form and got to my feet. I started to turn back to the castle, but Lupin grabbed my hand and turned me to look me in the eye. He touched my cheek gently and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You worry to much," he said to me. I looked up towards the castle, then looked back at him and smiled.

"You don't have to walk me back up to the castle…but if you don't write me, I _will _hunt you down."

"Don't worry," he said, laughing, "I've felt the sting of your claws before and I've got the scars to prove it. I'm not eager to cross you again."

When Lupin left, I walked back up to the castle and back down to the Potions classroom. The desks were back in place and the food was gone. Snape was sitting at his desk, staring absently at the ceiling where a cloud of bats still fluttered. I sat down and looked up at the bats also.

"Where did you get the bats?" I inquired after a moment.

"I stole them from the Great Hall after the feast," he replied, "…what did you and Lupin talk about?"

"Hm…Umbridge, the Order, …you."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was nothing bad," I assured him, "…I can't believe you invited him here, for me."

"I thought you would like to see him. He's your friend, after all…and it is my fault he's gone…"

"Really? I had no idea," I said sarcastically, then half-smiled.

"You aren't mad?"

"Oh, Severus…I forgave you for that a long time ago," I replied, still smiling. He was silent a moment, then looked at his watch.

"You should get to bed, Abigail. If Umbridge catches you out this late…"

I scoffed, but stood to leave. He was right, after all. To my surprise, he stood also. He walked around to the other side of his desk.

"Happy Birthday, Abigail," he said quietly, then kissed my hand and whispered, "…I can be charming, too."

Blushing slightly, I hurried out of the classroom with a smile on my face.

November passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for the Christmas holidays. Something happened the last day of term and Potter and some of his friends disappeared before the holidays had technically started. Snape, of course, wouldn't tell me anything, but I heard Umbridge shrieking furiously at Dumbledore the next morning.

"Students aren't supposed to leave the school," she said furiously to him at breakfast.

"It's the holidays, my dear woman," Dumbledore said with a smile, but there was a hard gleam in his blue eyes that told me he disliked Umbridge as much as any of us.

That night, though I took my sleeping potion, I started to dream.

_I was walking through a dark hallway in what looked like some sort of hotel. I came to a door where I could hear voices and pressed my ear to the door eagerly. There was a strange mystic voice:_

"…_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"_Oi! What are you doing?" demanded a voice. An ill-mannered barman grabbed me from behind before I could grab my wand and the door to the room I had been listening at, flew open. I could see a younger Dumbledore sitting with Professor Trelawney. Both looked surprised to see me._

"_I… I c-came the wrong way up the stairs," I stammered, heart racing. Dumbledore was looking at me, frowning. I didn't care about that now. I had information for my master…_

I awoke with a start. The dormitory was dark, everyone was still sleeping. I guessed I hadn't been asleep more than an hour. Shaking slightly, I reached for the potion on my bedside table and took a large swallow. I fell into a dream almost instantly.

_The streets were filled with cheering and celebrating. A few people were weeping. Word had just reached their ears of the fall of the Dark Lord. Of course, this meant something else to me entirely. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped upon. She was gone…dead…_

_Tears poured down my face as I walked, unseeing, uncaring, down the street. Witches and Wizards everywhere were shooting sparks into the air with their wands and whooping loudly. _

"_Rejoice, sir, for You-Know-Who has indeed been vanquished! Dumbledore himself confirmed it!" squeaked a short wizard on the street. Dumbledore…the name fought through my despair… I had to get to Dumbledore…if I could get to Dumbledore, somehow everything would be alright again…_

I awoke again, crying silently- the sense of despair was overwhelming. The bottle of potion was still in my hand and, more out of reflex than anything, I took another swig.

_I was in Dumbledore's office, slumped over in a chair. My misery was devastating. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was all my fault. If I hadn't passed on the prophecy…_

_I let out a noise like a wounded animal. It summed up my despair perfectly._

"_I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…" _

"_She and James put her faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore quietly, "rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

_My breathing was shallow and I didn't respond._

"_Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. My head gave an involuntary jerk at this information._

"_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?" _

"_DON'T!" I bellowed, clutching my head madly, trying as hard as I could not to picture her face, "Gone…dead…"_

"_Is this remorse, Severus?"_

"_I wish…I wish _I _were dead…"_

"_And what use would that be to anyone?" Dumbledore said coldly, "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_Through my pain, I looked up at Dumbledore. _

"_What-what do you mean?" I asked quietly._

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."_

"_He does not need protection," I pointed out, "The Dark Lord has gone-"_

"_The Dark Lord will return and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."_

_I was silent a while, contemplating. I should care for him…he had no one else…but he was Potter's son. Potter's…my fists clenched. If it weren't for him…_

_But what if he were more like her? And he had her eyes…_

"_Very well," I said at last, regaining control of myself, "Very well. But never- never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"_

"_My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you? If you insist…" Dumbledore said with a sigh. _

I awoke again, trembling and crying. The sense of guilt still lingered. I glanced down at the bottle in my hand and, without really thinking about it, downed the rest of the potion. Anything to make me forget…

I fought through the darkness that was swamping me. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't move. I wasn't even entirely sure I was breathing for that matter.

_Am I alive? _I wondered vaguely. Someone's worry and relief fought through the darkness to me.

"A-Abigail?"

I forced my eyes to open. I was disoriented for a minute. I was looking up at an unfamiliar white ceiling. There was a shining cluster of crystal bubbles in the middle of the ceiling, giving off the main source of light in the room. I squinted at my surroundings. The first thing I saw was Snape, sitting on a stool beside my bed. A look of immense relief washed over him.

"Abigail," he breathed, "thank God…"

"Where am I?" I murmured.

"St. Mungo's hospital. You…your friends found you cold this morning, an empty bottle of the Draught of Living Death in your hand. …they thought you were dead," he said quietly. A lot of emotions overwhelmed me as I recalled my dreams.

"I…I didn't mean to overdo it. …I just wanted to make the dreams stop," I said quietly. Snape was staring at me. His entire demeanor had changed.

"How did those images get in your mind?" he whispered. He had been inside my mind! He had seen when I recalled my dreams. I had been too befuddled by sleep to realize it.

"I…I can't explain," I stammered, "You wouldn't… I can't tell you."

"Abigail, you _must _tell me," he insisted.

"…Why should I tell _you _anything? You never tell me what _I _want to know," I retorted.

"Like what?"

"Like your work for the Dark Lord…your work for the Order."

"Abigail, it's better for you if you don't know anything about that. Safer for you…"

"Well maybe what I have to say is better for you to not know," I said, my anger building gradually, "Why should _I _have to wait up every night, worrying whether or not you're going to come home?" I demanded.

He looked a little surprised, as if the thought of me worrying had never crossed his mind. Then he looked a little subdued. I tried to calm my emotions.

"You can't shelter me forever, Severus. My mother was a Death Eater, I was raised by purebloods, I'm in Slytherin…my destiny lies at least a little in darkness," I said quietly, "The best thing you could do is to let me your protégé. Let me be a spy, like you. It's not like I'm aspiring to be _evil_…"

"…maybe you're right-"

At that moment there was a knock at the door and a man in green robes walked in.

"Why, hello there Miss Prewett. Nice of you to join the land of the living," he said with a kind smile, looking down at the clipboard he carried in his hand, "My name is Neil Gladyn. I'm the Healer-in-Charge."

"I wasn't trying to off myself, if that's what you think," I said quickly.

"Really? What _were _you doing?" Gladyn inquired.

"I was just trying to sleep. …I have bad dreams sometimes and they sometimes fight past my usual dose of the Draught of Living Death."

"Luckily for you, your guardian collaborates your story, otherwise you would have to stay here for further evaluation. You're free to go, Miss Prewett, but I suggest you take it easy for a while," he said. He scribbled something down, handed Snape my discharge papers, then left.

We left the hospital after handing the papers to the pretty blonde secretary. We walked down to the ground floor, which was crowded with people sporting various magical injuries- for instance, there was a witch who was covered in fur and sprouting a dog's tail and ears.

"Would you like to return to Hogwarts or go home?" Snape asked me.

"Does it matter?"

"Not to me."

"Then home, please."

Snape held out his arm and I took it. We Disapparated and reappeared in my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I had a terrible headache from the potion overdose and Apparating was apparently a bad idea.

I noticed my trunk sitting at the foot of my bed, along with Arsenius's cage.

"I thought you would want to come home so I had someone send your things here," Snape said. There was a minute of silence.

"…So I guess we should talk," I murmured. Snape sighed and sat down beside me.

"I'm really not good at this, Abigail…being truthful."

"It's okay. I'm really not either."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What have you been doing for the Order?"

He sighed.

"I pass on information that helps Dumbledore stop some of the Dark Lord's plans. I'm also one of a handful of wizards guarding something the Dark Lord wants."

"What sort of thing? A weapon?"

"More like…information…A prophecy, made years ago."

"A… prophecy?" I said, recalling my dream, "like the prophecy I…the prophecy _you _heard in the Inn?"

Shock and pain crossed his face.

"How do you know-?" he began.

"I've been dreaming…I guess they must be memories…particularly, your memories…" I murmured softly.

"My memories…"

There was a moment of silence, then I felt him enter my mind.

"_Can you show me?" _he asked within my mind. I obliged by reviewing my dreams in my mind. When we got to the one with Lily lying on the bed, moaning as I kissed her neck…I blocked him. I clutched my head in pain. Searing white light and pain temporarily blinded me and I doubled over.

Snape looked away from me, his emotions filled with hurt and confusion. It took him a moment to reign in his emotions. I felt him look back at me but I didn't want to look at him. I felt disgusted with myself, that I had just seen his most private memories- not just seen them, but lived them and felt them.

"I'm not mad with you, Abigail," Snape said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I feel…icky. I dreamt memories that weren't mine. It was just like when you shared the memory with me for my Patronus…"

"…Do you mean…everything I felt in those memories, you felt?"

"Yes. Everything you felt at that moment, in those memories, I experienced as well. …it was so much more confusing to me. Excitement, hurt, love…lust. All for reasons I didn't understand.

There was a minute of silence as Snape considered this information.

"I'm sorry Abigail…I'm sorry you had to feel those things. I know you didn't dream these things on purpose."

"I tried to make them stop, but-"

"I know. It's okay," he assured me. Then he put his arms around me, like he hadn't done in months. I sniffed a few times before deciding I wasn't going to cry. It felt good to have him hold me, however, and I let him know by opening my mind to him. We shifted to lie comfortably on the bed together. He pressed a kiss onto the top of my head.

"Your hair smells like raspberries," he commented. I chuckled quietly.

"I'm glad Umbridge isn't here," I said without thinking.

"…I really am sorry about that…that we haven't been able to talk…"

"It's okay. I know it's for the best. It's better than having her take me away…" I murmured in response.

"At least we'll have the rest of the holidays here. If you want to stay here, that is."

"Of course I'd rather stay here," I said, suppressing a yawn.

"You're supposed to be resting," he reminded me. I started to reach for the bottle of potion on my bedside table, but Snape quickly slapped my hand away.

"No," he said forcefully, "you won't be taking that for a while."

"But if I dream-"

"I'll be here," he assured me, "Now get some sleep."

I didn't say anything more, but snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

Christmas holidays weren't so bad, even though Snape was kept busy working for the Order or the Dark Lord. It wasn't as difficult as it was over the summer, since he started telling me what he was up to. He didn't do too many dangerous assignments, for which I was thankful. I didn't worry about him too much. I hung around the fenced-in back yard in tiger form a lot. Sometimes I would walk around the deserted streets or walk the trash-strewn riverbanks, waiting for Snape to come home. A small part of me wanted to use magic to clean up the river…but undoubtedly someone would notice.

It occurred to me that the shoddy little Muggle town looked a lot better in the winter than it did in the summer. Especially when it started to snow. The deserted streets didn't seem so unfriendly then. Everything seemed peaceful. My own winter wonderland.

On Christmas morning I awoke shortly before lunchtime. There was a small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I could sense Snape's presence in the kitchen. I sat down on the edge of my bed and began opening my presents.

From my friends, I had candy and cards telling me they were worried about me and wanted to make sure I was okay. I imagined my friends finding me the next morning, after I had overdosed on sleeping potion. I felt slightly guilty and promised myself I would write them later on to let them know I was okay. Then I moved on to the next present, which was from Lupin. A new book called _Tremendous Tigers. _It was filled with magical moving pictures of tigers. Orange ones, white ones, blue ones…some that didn't even have stripes.

There was no gift from Snape.

_Yet, _I assured myself, _Remember last Christmas…_

Last Christmas had been the night of the Yule Ball. I'd spent the whole day thinking he hadn't gotten me a present. Then he surprised me with the necklace.

I wasn't in any hurry to get downstairs. I took a shower then dressed in jeans and a black sweater. I brushed the tangles from my long black hair, then went downstairs. Snape was no longer in the house. I found a note on the table.

_Abigail, _

_Sorry but I was called away. I should be back before dinnertime. Your gift is on the table. Merry Christmas._

There was a small black box sitting in the middle of the table. Curious, I opened it to find a small silver heart on a silver chain. I immediately fastened it around my neck. It was beautiful and I loved it.

I decided to spend the day cleaning. I had never been one for housekeeping, but I didn't have anything better to do. I dusted books and shelves. I opened windows to let fresh air into the house. Upstairs, I cleaned my room and the bathroom. I cleaned the spare bedroom, which was also crammed full of books. I was able to use magic to clean, of course. I had looked it up recently found out that the Trace didn't really count when you were at home or somewhere where there are a lot of witches and wizards- it was mostly up to your parents to keep you from using underage magic.

After I finished the spare room, I went back into my room. I decided to clean out my trunk as well- it was crammed so full of stuff that I often had to sit on the top to make it close. I decided the best way to go about it was to dump everything out onto the floor and sort out what I needed, what didn't need, and what was just trash. Somewhere in the jumbled mess, I found a small, silver badge. It was from when Snape took me to get registered as an animagus.

I flopped down on my bed and examined the badge closely. I ran my fingers over the engraved words. _Severus Snape, Guardian. _I smiled to myself.

I heard the front door open downstairs. I tossed the badge onto my bedside table and thundered down the stairs. Snape was hanging up his cloak when I came down. He looked tired, but he half-smiled when he saw me.

"Merry Christmas," he said, hugging me quickly when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I scowled.

"I don't like Christmas. Where have you been?" I inquired, following him into the kitchen.

"With the Dark Lord."

"Well duh. Only the Dark Lord would be evil enough to call you away on Christmas Day. I meant what have you been doing?"

"Trying to convince a group of giants in France to join the Dark Lord."

"How did it go?"

"Unsuccessful, I'm afraid," he said with a wry smile, "But I'll go back."

I noticed he was looking around curiously at how clean the house was. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You cleaned?"

"Just because our house is uninhabited 90% of the time, doesn't mean it has to _look _that way," I replied lightly.

It was up to me to cook Christmas dinner for the two of us. We could have summoned something from Hogwarts, of course, but this seemed more homey. I had been reading some of Jenny's mom's cookbooks earlier today, considering what to cook. I'd put a turkey in the oven earlier and had potatoes out on the table to be peeled and cut up.

"I could help you, if you like," Snape offered, "Cut up potatoes or something…"

"No worries," I assured him. I flicked my wand towards the potatoes and the paring knife and watched as the potatoes began to peel themselves.

"Nice one," Snape complimented me, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I nodded my head and, using my wand, took the potatoes over to the sink and turned on the water so they could be washed while they were being peeled.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the front door. People very rarely knocked on our door. Since Snape was upstairs, I took it upon myself to answer the door. Wand in hand, I opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing on our doorstep.

He was dressed in robes of deep purple. His long white hair and beard seemed dingy gray compared to the white snow. I just stared at him for a moment, for he was the last person I expected to see on our doorstep.

Dumbledore smiled brightly at me.

"Merry Christmas. Is Severus at home?" he asked kindly. I felt a presence behind me, which told me Snape had come downstairs.

"Oh there you are," Dumbledore said brightly, "I was hoping for a quick word with you, Severus…in private."

Annoyed, I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait," Snape said, catching my arm, then said calmly to Dumbledore, "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Abigail."

"I thought you wanted to keep her out of it as much as possible?" Dumbledore inquired, sounding surprised.

"I've decided that, in this case, honesty is the best course of action," Snape replied, putting an arm around me. Gratitude and affection flooded me and I let Snape know by opening my mind to him. Our eyes met momentarily and Snape half-smiled at me.

"Sometimes honesty is best," Dumbledore agreed, inclining his head.

The three of us stepped inside and went into the living room to sit down. I sat beside Snape on the couch and Dumbledore sat facing us in an armchair.

"I've a favor to ask of you, Severus," Dumbledore began.

"And what would that be?"

"I need someone to teach Harry Occlumency-"

"No," he said immediately.

"But Severus-"

"I said _no_," he repeated firmly.

"It's to keep him out of Voldemort's head and vice versa. It's for his own protection. …You made a promise, Severus," Dumbledore reminded him. Snape scowled at him.

"I don't want him in my head," Snape said coolly.

"_Occlumency_…you would be in his head, not the other way around. …right?" I said quietly.

"Right," Dumbledore said, "And if it gives you peace of mind, I'll lend you my Pensieve."

Snape looked from me, to Dumbledore, and back again. He sighed.

"…Fine. I'll do it," Snape muttered, not sounding very happy about it.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore brightly.

When Dumbledore left, Snape sighed heavily. I hurried into the kitchen to start the potatoes cooking then came back to sit down beside him on the couch.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore just teach Potter Occlumency himself?" I asked curiously, "Surely Dumbledore knows it."

"Of course he knows Occlumency, but he's distanced himself from Potter this year…in an effort to keep him safe," Snape replied.

"Sounds familiar," I said with a faint smile.

"Not anymore," he replied, also smiling slightly, "…Except when Umbridge is around."

"I hate that woman. I wish she would get trampled by a herd of centaurs."

"Abigail. That's a terrible thing to say," he said, but he was smiling. I grinned broadly.

Later that night, after dinner, I went back up to my room. I changed into some pajamas- short black shorts and a white tank top. I glanced at the unsorted pile of stuff on my floor that had come out of my trunk. I considered sorting it- then decided it could wait until tomorrow. I sat down on my bed and opened my new tiger book.

Ten minutes later Snape appeared in my doorway. His eyes moved over my figure laying on the bed and I felt my face flush. He looked away from me and down to the mess on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was cleaning out my trunk," I explained.

"Doesn't look like you got very far," he remarked.

"I got distracted," I replied with a shrug. He walked over to the pile and picked something off the top. It was a small piece of parchment.

"You keep all my old notes?" he asked, smirking. I blushed harder and turned my attention to my book.

"What are you reading?" he inquired, coming to sit beside me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and showed him the cover of the book.

"Lupin gave it to me for Christmas," I said. He flipped through it, mildly interested, and leaned back on my pillows.

"This one looks like you," he remarked, pointing to a picture in the book. I crawled over to see what he was looking at- it was a picture of a white tiger, running in the snow, playing with a basketball.

"Both his eyes are blue though," I said, resting my head on Snape's shoulder.

He scanned through the book for a few minutes more. Then he closed it.

"So, how have you been sleeping, Abigail?" he asked me, "Any dreams?"

I frowned slightly and sighed.

"Mostly I dream disoriented images and feelings…but last night my dream was more vivid. It wasn't necessarily a _bad _dream though," I murmured.

"Will you share it with me?"

"I guess…I mean, it is _your _memory."

I opened my mind to him and shared the dream.

_I was sitting on a swing set, dragging my feet in the sand, watching a red-haired girl swinging beside me. It was Lily, around the age of fifteen. She was smiling as she swung, but I could tell by the fiery look in her green eyes that something her mind was elsewhere._

"_What's wrong, Lily?" I asked finally. She frowned slightly and let her swing stop. She sighed._

"_I hate it here, Sev. I wish it was time to go back to Hogwarts…" she said heavily._

"_We just left Hogwarts. Why do you hate it here?"_

"…_My sister hates me- she won't even speak to me. I'd rather not be around her at all. Mom and Dad are always busy and even they treat me differently…"_

_I looked away from her, staring determinedly at the dirt._

"_You're lucky to have a family who loves you," I said quietly._

"_Oh…I'm sorry, Sev…"_

"_Forget it. Let's go for a walk," I suggested._

_Lily held my hand as we walked down the deserted street. The sun was shining brightly. Lily sighed, this time in a more content sort of way._

"_I wish we could run away together. We could live in a house somewhere, just you and me…" she said dreamily. I glanced at her and smiled. I knew she wasn't being realistic- she just didn't want to be here anymore. I kissed her anyway, holding her close to me…_

Snape pulled out of my mind and closed off his emotions to me. A few minutes of silence passed, then he put one arm around me. I could sense his emotions now- deep sorrow, grief, and pain…all of which lessened slightly when he put his arm around me. I was glad I could be a small comfort to him. I snuggled closer to him, thinking he was a small comfort to my sorrow as well.

"You shouldn't have to feel it, too," Snape said quietly, "…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Not all of the emotions were bad…" I hesitated a moment, then added quietly, "…I loved Lily, too…"

Snape didn't say anything for a moment, but I felt him tense slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said softly, his voice sounding strained. I nodded my head in understanding.

I was starting to drift off to sleep when Snape moved to take something off my nightstand and I jolted awake. He held up his badge from the Ministry, raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked. I blushed and buried my face in his shoulder, embarrassed. I heard him chuckle quietly. I lifted my head long enough to snatch the badge away from him, then hid my face again. He kissed the top of my head and chuckled again.

"Can I go with you when you go tell Potter you're teaching him Occlumency?" I inquired, my voice muffled by his shirt, "…I could stay invisible."

He considered it a minute.

"I suppose you could, if you stay invisible."

A few days later, Snape and I went to find Potter. I donned my Disillusionment Charm before we Disapparated. We appeared on a street that looked rather plain. Snape looked at his watch. A moment later a piece of parchment appeared in the air.

"Ah," he said grabbing it and thrusting it in my general direction, "Read this. Memorize it."

_**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**_

I read the paper a few times, then Snape took it from me and set fire to it with his wand. So I was finally going to see where the Order of the Phoenix met. Interesting…

"Think about what you just memorized," Snape said to me. I thought, and no sooner had I reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between two other houses. This one had dirty walls and grimy windows, however. Snape led me to the door and ushered me inside.

"Alright. Be silent now," he said to me. A door at the end of the hall opened and a red-haired woman whom I had seen once before bustled out. It was Mrs. Weasley. She smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Dumbledore said you might be stopping by," she said.

"I need to speak with Potter," Snape said lazily.

"Yes, of course. I'll go and get him. You can wait in the kitchen, if you like."

Snape went into the kitchen without any direction. Someone was already in the kitchen, however- Sirius Black.

"Hello, Black," Snape said quietly. Sirius jumped and whirled around.

"Oh. What are _you _doing here?" he asked, eyeing Snape as if he were something unpleasant stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"I'm here to talk with Potter, on Dumbledore's orders."

"Well, I'll sit right here while you have your little conversation," Black said angrily, sitting down at the long table in the middle of the room. Snape sat down as well and they both glared in opposite directions.

A few minutes later the kitchen door opened and there stood Potter, dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Er," he said, looking around the room. Snape looked up at him.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape said.

"You know, I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see," Black said, leaning back in his chair. _So this is his house…_I thought to myself. Potter sat down in a chair beside Black and faced Snape.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," Snape sneered, "But Black-"

"I'm his godfather," Black said loudly.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," Snape said quietly, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel…involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black demanded, letting his chair fall back on four legs.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel- ah- frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful _for the Order."

Black flushed and Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to face Potter again.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term," Snape said to him.

"Study what?" Potter asked blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one," Snape replied, his sneer even more pronounced.

"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" he blurted out. I had to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Because the headmaster thinks it is a good idea. You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes," Potter replied, "Who's going to be teaching me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

Potter looked as if someone had just told him his owl died. He quickly looked around at Black.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" asked Black aggressively, "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job," Snape said silkily. I repressed a snort of laughter. Snape got to his feet.

"I will expect you at six o'clock Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them," he said to Potter. He turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," said Black, sitting up straight. Snape turned around to face him, sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black…unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time…"

"I'll get to the point, then. If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to," Black said, standing up. I noticed that Snape had his hand clenched around his wand in his pocket. I could hardly blame him. Black was a lot taller and a lot angrier-looking than Snape.

"How touching," Snape sneered, "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"

"Yes, I have," replied Black proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly. I was on the verge of laughing when Black knocked his chair out of the way and strode across the table to Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape also pulled out his wand.

"Sirius!" Potter said loudly, but Black ignored him.

_Snape, now might not be the best time…_I thought anxiously, but I, too, was ignored.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus,_" said Black, his face inches from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. His face had turned livid when Black called him Snivellus. It was obviously offensive. He quickly made his face blank again.

"Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?" Snape asked, still sneering.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" Black asked.

"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform…gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Potter roared, standing between them, "Sirius, don't-"

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Black.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape quietly.

"Harry- get- out- of- it!" Black snarled, pushing Potter out of the way. The kitchen door opened just then and an entire family of redheads walked in along with a man who could only be Mr. Weasley, wearing striped pajamas.

"Cured! Completely cured!" he announced brightly, grinning. Everyone froze and took in the scene before them. Black and Snape were still facing each other, wands out.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, no longer smiling, "What's going on here?"

Sirius and Snape both lowered their wands, brought back to their senses by the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses. Snape swept across the kitchen past the Weasleys. He paused at the door.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter," he said coldly, then walked out the door. I followed as quietly as possible.

When we were safely back home, Snape sat down on the couch, his expression blank. I could sense his annoyance and fury however.

"It's been a while since I've seen you get angry. I think I've gotten too used to you being nice," I remarked lightly. He scowled at me, then half-smiled.

The holidays dissipated pretty quickly after that and Snape and I returned to Hogwarts, much to my displeasure. The first day back in classes, Umbridge questioned me. I had suspected she would question me and make me angry…then I would get another detention. I wondered what my Mother would have done in this situation. Snape said she got along well with everybody, even people she despised. Maybe I could close off some of my emotions…concentrate on something else to keep myself from getting angry.

"Where were you over the holidays, Miss Prewett? You didn't put your name down for the train, but you weren't in the castle. Severus wasn't either," Umbridge said quietly to me as the rest of the class worked on the assignment. I tried to concentrate on what I was supposed to be writing.

"I fell ill," I replied absently, hoping my indifferent tone would keep her from giving me detention, "I went to St. Mungo's hospital for treatment, then stayed at home for a few days."

"Why not return to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't want to be bothered. I was recuperating from my illness. Snape took care of me," I said simply, "Now may I please work on my assignment, Professor?"

She frowned very briefly, then put back up her fake smile.

"Of course," she said and walked away. I was surprised it had worked so easily. I smiled, pleased with myself, and continued working. I was the first one finished.

"Very good, Miss Prewett," Umbridge said as she looked over my paper, "It seems you've finally managed to keep your temper in check."

"Thank you, Professor," I said politely.

Later that night, Snape was supposed to be giving Potter his first Occlumency lesson. I donned my Disillusionment Charm and went down to Snape's office. I knocked on the door and opened it. Potter had not yet arrived and Snape was standing at his desk, his wand at his temple. Silvery stuff clung to the end of his wand and he placed it carefully in a stone basin that was on his desk. Curious, I walked over and peered in the basin. It was filled with silvery swirling stuff. I wondered what it felt like and made a move to touch the stuff in the basin. Snape grabbed my wrist with startling accuracy.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to stick your hands into strange liquids?" he demanded. The phrase struck me as familiar and I frowned slightly. Then I chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Lupin once asked me the same thing, concerning a grindylow tank," I answered, "What happens if I touch that stuff? And what is it?"

"It's Pensieve. It belongs to Dumbledore, but he lent it to me. It can be used to store thoughts, memories…certain things I wouldn't like Potter to see," he replied, frowning slightly. _I can think of a few, _I thought with a smirk. Images of Lily filled my mind, her lying on the bed beneath me, moaning and gasping for breath as I-

Snape smacked me sharply on the back of the head- not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to jolt me.

"Don't think about that," he said to me.

"It's my memory, too now," I reminded him, "And what were you doing in my mind?"

"You didn't notice? When you came into the room I entered your mind so I could 'see' where you were since you were invisible."

"No I didn't notice," I said quietly, worrying that maybe I was getting too used to having him in my head. I needed to put up stronger mental barriers- there were still some things I didn't want Snape to know…some thoughts I would rather have kept private.

At that moment Potter knocked on the door and opened it. I fell silent and retreated to a corner so I wouldn't be in the way.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter," Snape said to him. Potter obeyed and when he turned around Snape pointed to a chair. Potter sat.

"Well, Potter, you know why you are here. The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions."

"Right," said Potter tersely.

"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," Snape continued malevolently, "but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."

"Yes…_sir._"

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?"

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency-"

"What's that? _Sir?_"

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?"

"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker. Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter…or at least, most minds are… It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

"So he could tell what we're thinking right now, sir?" Potter asked anxiously.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them. Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency," Snape replied.

"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?" Potter asked.

Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one finger as he did so. He wore a curious, veiled expression.

"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable- when you are asleep, for instance- you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wished me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord," Snape said finally.

"But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" he asked abruptly, "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean…I saw the snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?"

"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas-"

"The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?"

"Do not interrupt me, Potter," Snape warned in a dangerous voice, "As I was saying…the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thought-"

"I saw inside the snake's head, not his!"

"I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?"

"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"

"Do not say the Dark Lord' name!!" spat Snape. They glared at each other across the room and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Professor Dumbledore says his name," Potter said quietly, defiantly.

"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape murmured, "While _he _may feel secure enough to use the name…the rest of us…"

He rubbed his left forearm unconsciously where the Dark Mark was burned into his skin.

"I just wanted to know," Potter began again, "why-"

"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," Snape snarled, "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it too…"

"And Vol- he- realized I was there?"

"It seems so."

"How do you know? Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing or-?"

"I told you to call me sir," Snape said coldly.

"Yes, sir," said Potter impatiently, "but how do you know-?"

"It is enough that we know," said Snape repressively, "The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return-"

"And he might try and make me do things?" asked Potter, "sir?"

"He might," said Snape coldly, sounding unconcerned, "Which brings us back to Occlumency."

Snape lifted his wand and added more of his memories to the Pensieve three times before he moved it to a shelf out of their way. Then he turned back to Potter with his wand raised.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter," Snape instructed. Potter got to his feet, obviously nervous, and faced Snape.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," Snape said to him.

"And what are you going to do?" Potter asked, eyeing Snape's wand fearfully.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Snape said softly, "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse…you will find that similar powers are needed for this…brace yourself, now…_Legilimens!_"

Potter's face went oddly slack and Snape's look was one of concentration. I watched them apprehensively for a moment, wondering if I dared try to enter the connection between their minds, but I didn't get the chance. A beam of light shot out of Potter's wand and struck Snape as Potter fell to the ground, hitting his knee on the desk as he did so. Snape had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist where the spell had hit him. There was a welt there that looked a little painful.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" Snape asked coolly.

"No," Potter replied bitterly, getting up from the floor.

"I thought not," said Snape scornfully, "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?" Potter asked uncertainly.

"Flashes of it," Snape replied, his lip curling, "To whom did the dog belong?"

"My Aunt Marge," Potter muttered, a look of hatred on his face.

"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," Snape said, raising his wand once more, "You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"I'm trying but you're not telling me how!" Potter said angrily.

"Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously, "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Potter threw him a dirty look before doing so. I couldn't blame him. If Snape hated me I probably wouldn't want to face him with my eyes closed while he carried a wand.

"Clear your mind, Potter," Snape said coldly, "Let go of all emotion…"

It was obvious that Potter wasn't even trying. His face was contorted with hatred for Snape and nothing more.

"You're not doing it, Potter…you will need more discipline than this…focus, now…Let's go again…on the count of three…one- two- three- _Legilimens!_"

This time I also prodded Potter's mind slightly while keeping my own heavily guarded. I saw everything he saw. A black dragon rearing…two people staring at him through a magic mirror, one of them had red hair and familiar green eyes…Cedric Diggory, lying on the ground with blank eyes…

"NO!" Potter shouted. I withdrew quickly and saw he was on the floor again with his face buried in his hands.

"Get up!" Snape said harshly, "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort, you are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons."

He looked paler and angrier than usual. I could guess why- the red-haired, green-eyed woman we had seen in the magic mirror had been Lily Evans and Potter's father. I felt a little ill myself.

"I am making an effort," said Potter through clenched teeth.

"I told you to empty yourself of emotion!" Snape said bitterly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," he snarled.

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" said Snape savagely, "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily- weak people in other words- they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"

Just hearing him say that made me proud that I had mastered Occlumency and mastered control of my emotions. I also thought the words were meant for himself as well as Potter.

"I am not weak," Potter sad furiously in a low voice.

"Then prove it! Master yourself!" spat Snape, "Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! _Legilimens_!"

I didn't bother entering his mind this time. It didn't last long. Within minutes Potter was back on all fours.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" he shouted, but he sounded strangely triumphant.

"What happened then, Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I saw- I remembered," Potter panted, "I've just realized…"

"Realized what?" Snape asked sharply. There was a few minutes of silence as Potter rubbed the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. It was obviously hurting him. He looked up at Snape suddenly.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Potter asked quickly.

"What did you say?" Snape asked, looking slightly unnerved.

"I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, sir?"

"And why," Snape said slowly, "would you ask such a thing?"

"Because that corridor I've just seen- I've been dreaming about it for months- I've just recognized it- it leads to the Department of Mysteries…and I think Voldemort wants something from-"

"I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!" Snape roared. He looked extremely agitated and when he spoke again he was trying to sound unconcerned.

"There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you, do I make myself plain?" Snape said quietly. It was quite obvious to me that he was lying and I wondered what _was _in the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes," Potter said, rubbing his scar again.

"I want you back here at the same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then."

"Fine."

"You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before you sleep- empty it, make it blank and calm, understand?"

"Yes."

"And be warned, Potter…I shall know if you have not practiced…"

"Right."

Potter grabbed his school bag and left quickly as Snape began to scoop his own thoughts back out of the Pensieve. I lifted my Disillusionment Charm. I didn't say anything for a moment, then…

"So what _is _in the Department of Mysteries? …Come to think of it, what _is _the Department of Mysteries?" I asked quietly.

"The Department of Mysteries is a branch of the Ministry of Magic. Mostly they've been trying to figure a way to communicate with the dead."

"Have they made progress?" I asked, feeling slightly alarmed.

"I don't know. The people who work there are called Unspeakables. No one really knows what they're up to most of the time."

"So what is in there that concerns Potter?"

"Nothing in there concerns Potter."

"Don't lie to me," I said quietly, "I don't like it."

He hesitated a moment, then sighed.

"There is a place in the Department of Mysteries called the Hall of Prophecies. In the Hall of Prophecies, there is a copy of every prophecy ever made."

"Oh," I said, comprehension dawning on me, "Okay."

"…You should get back to your dormitory. If Umbridge catches you out…"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, heading for the door, "Later, Severus."

A few days later I was sitting at the breakfast table. I had just opened the Daily Prophet and started to read the front page. There had been a mass-breakout from Azkaban. Ten large pictures showed the faces of those who had escaped, captioned by their names and the crimes they had originally committed. The first was a man named Antonin Dolohov. He had a long, pale, twisted face. _Convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett _read the caption below his picture. The names weren't completely unfamiliar to me- Gideon and Fabian had been cousins of mine, albeit rather distant cousins. Mother called them blood-traitors.

There was only one woman amongst the escapees- a witch with long, straggly, dark hair whose name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had a disdainful smile playing around her mouth. She looked as if she had once been beautiful, but Azkaban had taken its toll. The convicted crime was the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. I glanced over at the Gryffindor Table where Neville Longbottom sat, eating, unaware that the woman who had tortured his parents was free. He had obviously not yet opened his newspaper.

I looked down at the paper and the headline and article that accompanied the pictures.

**Mass Breakout from Azkaban**

**Ministry Fears Black is "Rallying Point"**

**For old Death Eaters**

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that

There has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office,

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten

High-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of

Yesterday evening, and that he has already informed

The Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature

Of these individuals.

"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the

same position we were two and a half years ago when

the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last

night, "Nor do we think that the two breakouts are unrelated.

An escape of this magnitude suggests outside

help, and we must remember that Black, as the first

person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally

placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think

it is likely that these individuals, who include Black's

cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black

as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to

round up the criminals and beg the magical community

to remain alert and cautious. On no account

should any of these individuals be approached."

I glanced up at the staff table. Snape wasn't there. Dumbledore and McGonagall were whispering, serious expressions on their faces. I was pleased to see Umbridge scowling and sending malevolent glances towards Dumbledore every few seconds as she ate her porridge.

Over the next few days, rumors flew around the school, speculations about the escaped Death Eaters. Some said that they had been spotted in Hogsmeade and they were planning to break into the castle like Sirius Black had done. Of course I knew that Sirius Black hadn't been the one to break the prisoners loose. It was obviously the Dark Lord. Black was on our side…the good side.

It occurred to me one day that I did consider myself one of the good guys. My Mother had been a Death Eater, and my step-father, too. I believed Dumbledore, however, and would be his spy if he wanted me to. I believed Dumbledore, I realized, because Snape believed Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared. My parents had been killed for supposedly betraying the Dark Lord. I would never follow the Dark Lord.

The very next day after the escape of the prisoners, Umbridge passed a new Educational Decree saying that teachers could not give students any information not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

Two teachers were on probation now- Professor Trelawney and Hagrid. Every Divination and Care of Magical Creatures class was monitored by Umbridge and her clipboard, which of course made my life a bit more miserable than usual. I had to keep up the obedient schoolgirl façade _constantly_.

One afternoon I decided to skip Care of Magical Creatures and go down to Snape's office. I knew he had a free period then. I sent word, via Jenny and Brandy, to Hagrid and Umbridge that I had a bad sinus headache and wouldn't be in class. The only time I saw Snape was during his Occlumency lessons and he never let me stay late afterwards. I wanted to talk to him. Once the bell rang that signaled everyone would be in class, I donned my Disillusionment Charm and made my way to Snape's office. He looked up when I entered and frowned slightly.

"You should be in class," he said disapprovingly.

"I told my friends to tell Hagrid I had a sinus headache," I replied lightly, "I know Umbridge wouldn't miss one of Hagrid's classes, so I figured I could come talk to you safely."

"Hmm," was all he said, and returned his attentions to the papers he was grading.

"Is it true what some of the kids are saying?" I asked him.

"What are they saying?"

"That the escaped Death Eaters are planning to attack Hogwarts."

Snape looked up at me and shook his head.

"The Dark Lord has no interest in children," he assured me, "Those that have escaped are nowhere near Hogwarts. The Dark Lord keeps them busy."

"Well that's a cheerful thought," I muttered.

"You asked."

"I did. …how come when Sirius Black escaped there were dementors everywhere and now there are _ten _escaped prisoners and there isn't a dementor within a hundred miles of here?" I inquired.

"The dementors are outside of Ministry control now…of course, Fudge will never admit that."

"Right. Well, I'm not complaining. I can go my whole life without seeing another dementor."

Snape half-smiled and looked back down at his work.

January passed alarmingly fast with D.A. meetings, which were interesting and somewhat fun, and Potter's Occlumency lessons, which he was steadily failing. About midway through February, an article appeared in a magazine called The Quibbler. Harry Potter had apparently given an interview about the night he saw the Dark Lord return. I was one of the few who read the article before Umbridge banned it.

A lot of the Slytherins were annoyed with the article- Potter had named a lot of their parents as Death Eaters. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle glowered every time they saw Potter, but of course they couldn't admit they had read the magazine or risk expulsion.

During one of Potter's Occlumency lessons something rather interesting happened. I was standing in the corner, watching, invisible as always. Potter was trying to resist but again he fell to his knees.

"Get up, Potter," Snape said, sounding angry, "That last memory. What was it?"

"I don't know," Potter replied wearily as he got to his feet, "The one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?"

"No. I mean the one concerning a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room…"

"It's…nothing," Potter said quickly.

"How do that man and that room come to be in your head, Potter?" Snape asked.

"It- it was- just a dream I had."

"A dream," repeated Snape, "You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter? You do know why I am giving up my evenings to do this tedious job?"

"Yes."

"Remind me why we are here, Potter."

"So I can learn Occlumency."

"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be I would have thoughts that after two months' worth of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?"

"Just that one," Potter replied stiffly. I knew he was lying. I saw Snape's eyes narrow slightly.

"Perhaps," he said, dark eyes glittering coldly, "perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special- important?"

"No, they don't," said Potter, clenching his fists.

"That is just as well, Potter, because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."

"No- that's your job, isn't it?" Potter spat out. There was an extended silence. Snape had a somewhat satisfied expression on his face. He seemed glad that someone had finally acknowledged the dangerous work he did for the Order.

"Yes, Potter, that is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again…" Snape said, eyes glinting. He raised his wand.

"One- two- three- _Legilimens!_"

Potter still had his eyes open and a determined look on his face. He raised his own wand and cried "_Protego!_"

Snape's face went oddly slack and for a moment I prodded the connection between their minds and saw that Potter was receiving some of Snape's memories. Snape-the-teenager shooting flies down from the ceiling with his wand…Lily Evans laughing as he tried to mount a bucking broomstick…

I withdrew quickly and pushed Potter hard in the chest to break his concentration.

"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted. His face was very white. Potter had stumbled a few feet backwards when I had pushed him and something on one of the shelves had smashed.

"_Reparo,_" Snape hissed, repairing the broken jar, "Well, Potter…that was certainly an improvement…I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm…but there is no doubt it was effective…"

He was panting and shaking slightly. I felt a sort of cold fury towards Potter. He had broken into Snape's mind, something that I had never dared to do…at least not intentionally.

"Let's try again shall we," Snape said quietly. I could sense his fury and hatred. They both returned to their original positions and the expression on Potter's face told me he knew what was coming. He was going to pay dearly for that insight into Snape's mind.

"On the count of three then," Snape said, raising his wand, "One- two- _Legilimens!_"

I wondered what happened to 'three' when all of a sudden Potter was knocked onto his back and Snape pulled out of his mind.

"POTTER!" Snape said loudly, and he opened his eyes. I wondered what he had seen. Snape looked more furious than he had a moment ago.

"Explain yourself," Snape commanded.

"I…dunno what happened. I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door…but it's never opened before…"

"You are not working hard enough! You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is a small wonder the Dark Lord-"

"Can you tell me something, _sir?_" Potter said venomously, "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I've only ever heard the Death Eaters call him that-"

Snape opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a scream from somewhere outside of the room.

"What the-?" he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. There was a muffled commotion coming from the floor above, which might have been the entrance hall.

"Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?" Snape asked, frowning. Potter shook his head no. The woman screamed again and Snape left the room, followed closely by Potter. I closed the door silently behind me and hurried to catch up with Snape, removing my Disillusionment Charm.

The screams had been coming from the Entrance Hall and they grew louder as we hurried up the stone steps leading out of the dungeon. When we reached the top, the Entrance Hall was packed full of students who had just come from dinner. The air was heavy with pity, sadness, and some very faint amusement. I followed Snape, who pushed his way through the group of students and over to where McGonagall stood. She looked faintly ill. Standing on my tiptoes, I could see what everyone was staring at-

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty bottle of sherry in the other. She looked insane. Her hair was standing on end, her glasses were askew, her numerous shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, looking as if they had been tossed down the stairs. She was staring, terrified, at someone who stood at the foot of the stairs- Umbridge.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked, "NO! This cannot be happening…it cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" asked Umbridge in her high, girly voice. She sounded coldly amused. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face, "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was _your home," said Umbridge, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

But Umbridge stood and watched, gloating, as Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking back and forth on her trunk. She looked absolutely pitiful and I felt bad for her. I grabbed Snape's arm, wishing I could do something. He glanced down at me briefly, then brushed my hand away, turning his gaze back to Umbridge. McGonagall broke away from the spectators, marched straight up to Trelawney, and began patting her firmly on the back.

"There, there, Sibyll…Calm down…Blow your nose on this," she said, pulling a handkerchief out of her robes, "It's not as bad as you think, now…You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward, "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep, authoritative voice. The front doors had swung open and students scurried out of the way to let Dumbledore through. I sensed the atmosphere in the room change a little. Everyone seemed a little more at ease, as if Dumbledore could make everything better.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge with an unpleasant laugh, "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher that she- that is to say, I- feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore just continued to smile. He looked down at Professor Trelawney, then said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

Professor Trelawney gave a wild laugh which concealed a hiccup.

"No- no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere-"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply, "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll. Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall, "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick hurried forward to help and the four of them went upstairs.

Umbridge was standing deathly still, staring at Dumbledore, who was still smiling.

"And what," she said in a carrying whisper, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "You see, I've already found a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found-?" said Umbridge shrilly, "_You've _found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two-"

"-the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if- and only if- the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the front doors, which were still open. A night mist was drifting into the Entrance Hall. I heard the sound of approaching hoof beats. There was shocked murmuring and people began to move back, making room for the newcomer. Through the mist came a slightly familiar face- white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the had and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a shocked Umbridge, "I think you'll find him suitable."

The Great Hall cleared slowly after that and Umbridge's beady eyes found me. She walked towards me and I swallowed my dislike. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"What did you think of that, Miss Prewett?" Umbridge asked, her voice not as girly as usual.

"I thought you were brilliant, Professor. Trelawney can't even predict her own footsteps, much less teach a class," I said with false brightness. Umbridge smiled at me.

"And what of the animal?" she asked.

"Well, I've had run-ins with centaurs before…they can be dangerous, but they are pretty smart," I replied slowly. Her smiled faltered momentarily, then she shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. Without so much as a second glance at Snape and myself, she headed upstairs. Snape looked down at me, surprised.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked lightly. I scowled at him and shot an evil glance at Umbridge's retreating figure.

"Loads of practice," I muttered darkly.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were coming back down the stairs now, talking quietly amongst themselves. Curious, Snape strode over to them and I followed silently.

"-Hogwarts is coming apart at the seams because of that- that _woman_," McGonagall was saying, her eyes glittering coldly.

"Isn't there anything the Headmaster can do?" Flitwick said desperately.

"He's trying, but you've read what the Prophet has been saying about him. Some of the parents think having a 'High Inquisitor' is a good thing. Even some of the students-"

McGonagall paused and glanced around the Entrance Hall. Her eyes found me, but passed me over quickly. Obviously, I didn't really count as a student.

"Did you hear that Dumbledore appointed a new Divination teacher?" Snape asked McGonagall and the others. They all three shook their heads.

"A centaur by the name of Firenze," he informed them. Sprout and Flitwick exchanged amused glances. Even McGonagall smiled a thin-lipped smile…if you could really call it a smile.

"I would've paid to see the expression on Umbridge's face," said Flitwick with a quiet laugh, "There's nothing she hates more than half-breeds…"

I was intrigued by the fact that we now had a centaur for a teacher. Divination classes became a lot more interesting for one thing. Firenze's classroom, which was on the ground floor, had been bewitched to look like the forest. I wanted to morph into tiger form so badly I spent half the class period digging my fingers in and out of the dirt. Firenze talked a lot about the stars and how nothing was definite, not even the knowledge of a centaur. I wondered if this was why they were often so vague.

I wanted to pluck up the courage to ask him about the other centaurs I knew- particularly the elder, Orion, who had been kind to me…who had told me that, if I wasn't careful, I would turn out evil. I didn't dare ask him, however, until our third lesson, when he stopped Pansy Parkinson and Draco from tossing acorns at me. I stayed behind as the rest of the class left after the bell rang.

"Abigail Prewett," Firenze said when he saw me standing there, "I remember you…though you didn't appear quite so human when last we met."

I smiled nervously.

"How are the rest of your herd?" I asked quietly, "Bane…and Orion?"

Firenze looked mournful.

"I cannot say for sure…I was banished, for agreeing to work for Dumbledore. They view it as a betrayal of our kind…or at least, Bane does."

I fell silent and looked up at the stars on the enchanted ceiling, wishing I could read what the centaurs read there.

"Orion told me that if I wasn't careful, I would turn out evil," I said softly. Firenze looked at me, blinking his big blue eyes.

"Do you think you have succeeded in avoiding evil?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I think so. I don't feel evil…"

"All those who are evil, do not view themselves as evil…even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believes he is in the right."

"…So does that mean I _am _evil?"

Firenze shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the stars. He said nothing more to me and, slightly annoyed, I left the classroom and went to my next class.

As our O.W.L. exams grew closer, all of the fifth years suffered from some degree of stress. Teachers were simply _piling _the work load on us. I had nothing to take my mind off the work except for D.A. lessons. We had moved up to Patronuses, finally, and after careful consideration I decided that using my own tiger-shaped Patronus was safest. During one of our lessons, I was watching my Patronus run around the room when the door to the Room of Requirement opened. A small house-elf wearing eight hats came in. He looked frantic. He ran over to Potter and tugged on his robes. Everyone had fallen silent.

"Hi, Dobby!" Potter said, "What are you- what's wrong?"

He looked terrified. The last few Patronuses disappeared.

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked the elf, "Harry Potter, sir…Dobby has come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

To my slight alarm, Dobby ran headfirst at the wall. Potter made to grab him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his hats.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Potter asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm so he wouldn't run at the wall again.

"Harry Potter…she…she…"

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist and Potter seized that, too.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Potter demanded, "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded weakly, then tried to bang his head on Potter's knees. Potter held him at bay.

"What about her? Dobby- she hasn't found out about this- about us- about the D.A.?"

He read his answer on the elf's miserable face.

"Is she coming?" Potter asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" howled Dobby.

Potter straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people around him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Potter bellowed, "RUN!"

Everyone pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. I knew it was pointless to try and make it to the Slytherin Common Room so I took refuge in the library. I donned my Disillusionment Charm behind a bookshelf and waited fifteen minutes before I dared leave. When I was safely in my dormitory, I removed my Disillusionment Charm, fixed my appearance, and collapsed onto my bed. I wondered if anyone had been caught…

The very next morning, notices had appeared everywhere in the castle.

**~By Order of~**

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced **

**Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of **

**Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

The notices were signed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. As soon as I saw them, I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Snape wasn't at breakfast, so I slipped away from the Great Hall and went down to his office.

He was sitting at his desk when I entered. He was frowning slightly.

"What's going on, Severus? Where's Dumbledore?" I asked as soon as I shut the door behind myself.

"Well, Potter and his friends have been having secret meetings-"

"Yes, I know about that, but what happened to Dumbledore?" I demanded impatiently.

"…Dumbledore took the blame. He's gone off for a while, but he'll be back, I'm sure," he replied, "…what do you mean you know about the secret meetings?"

I considered my answer, then decided the truth was the best.

"I've been attending them all along."

"_What?_"

"Under an assumed identity," I added quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Well at the time they started you were being a complete arse…and when you started being truthful…well, I wanted to have my own secret, you know?"

He looked annoyed, but after a few minutes he let out a sigh.

"Is there any way at all Umbridge can tie you to this…this Dumbledore's Army?" he inquired.

"Of course not. Like I said, I used an assumed identity. I changed my appearance and pretended to be in Ravenclaw."

"And the list of names she has?"

"I didn't use my real name."

"What name _did _you use?"

I hesitated a moment.

"…Elizabeth Evans," I muttered quietly. He stared at me wordlessly, then shook his head.

"You feel certain Dumbledore will be back?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I cannot guarantee _when _he will return…but he will. Now, you should get going before someone notices your absence."

I sighed heavily.

"I'll be glad when this is over," I muttered, then left, letting the door slam shut behind me.

Despite Snape's reassurance that Dumbledore would be back, things seemed pretty bleak at Hogwarts. Umbridge started a group of select students called the Inquisitorial Squad who had the power to dole out punishments and dock points from their fellow students. Draco was one of the students selected for the Inquisitorial Squad. Of course I never expected an invitation to join, but one evening after supper, I was walking with Snape back towards the dungeons, asking him about the Potion's O.W.L. exams, when Umbridge called out to us.

"Ah, Professor Snape, and Miss Prewett, too. Just the two people I was looking for," Umbridge said, smiling. We glanced at each other warily before turning to face her. I felt that sick to my stomach feeling again.

"Hello Professor Umbridge," I said with a false, cheery smile that made her practically beam at me before she looked to Snape.

"Professor Snape, I could certainly use some Veritaserum later this evening," Umbridge said to him.

"May I ask why, Headmistress?" Snape asked her smoothly.

"I plan to interrogate Potter tomorrow about the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore. I also suspect he knows where Sirius Black is," she replied. Snape's expression did not falter once.

"I see. Abigail, will you go down to my office and get the small vial of Veritaserum out of my desk?" Snape asked, turning to me.

"Yes, sir," I said, and hurried off towards the dungeons.

"_Don't grab the Veritaserum,_" said a voice in my head, "_Get the other, larger bottle._"

_What's in the other bottle? _I asked, startled.

"_A harmless substance. We can't have her asking Potter about the Order. Keep your thoughts veiled,_" he replied, then withdrew from my mind.

When I returned a few minutes later with the bottle in my hand Umbridge smiled brightly at me. Snape looked rather sour, and I wondered what they had been talking about before I arrived.

"Thank you, Miss Prewett. I've been meaning to ask you- how would you like to join the Inquisitorial Squad?" Umbridge asked, as if this were what any normal person wanted more than anything in the world.

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, dear. I think you've made wonderful progress controlling your anger. You haven't had a detention in months," she said, smiling, "What do you say?"

I feigned a considerate look.

"Gee, I'm sorry Professor Umbridge, but with all the studying I have to do for my exams I really don't think I'd have the time. I'm sorry," I said with false sorrow.

"You'll only need three drops of that Veritaserum," Snape advised, but Umbridge was ignoring him.

"It's okay," she said smoothly, "I'll see you both later."

As soon as she was gone Snape laughed, startling me.

"Laying it on a little thick, weren't you, Abigail?" he teased, "Or have you really grown to like her?"

"Shut up," I said, scowling at him, "I hate that woman."

"I don't blame you. It's always good not to openly hate someone. You never know when they might become useful," he said, his face suddenly serious.

"What are you talking about?" I said, still scowling, "You openly hate everyone!"

I smiled faintly and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Not _everyone_," he said meaningfully, and then walked off towards the dungeons, leaving me with a slightly bemused expression on my face.

The next day I passed Potter in the hallway. He was being led by Filch, who was laughing wheezily.

"You filthy little beasts would never have dropped Stinkpellets if you'd known I had it in my power to whip you raw, would you, now?" Filch said delightedly, "Nobody would have thought of throwing Fanged Frisbees down the corridors if I could've strung you up by the ankles in my office, would they? But when Educational Decree Twenty-nine comes in, Potter, I'll be allowed to do them things…_And _she's asked the Minister to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves…Oh, things are going to be very different around here with _her _in charge…"

I continued down the stairs, thinking how unpleasant it would be to have Filch string me up with the well-oiled chains that hung from the ceiling in his office. Then a thought came, completely unbidden by me, that it might not be so unpleasant if it were Snape. I dropped the books I was carrying in surprise that such a thing would cross my mind and I fell down the rest of the stairs. Luckily I was only a few feet from the bottom and didn't break my neck or any other bones.

"Are you alright?" asked an alarmed voice. I looked up to see Snape standing above me.

"Fine. Never better," I said quickly, stumbling to my feet before he could offer to help me up.

"What happened?" he asked, following me up the stairs so I could get my books.

"I was thinking about something and I tripped," I said faintly.

"Must've been something interesting."

"No, not at all," I said a little too quickly. He looked at me with a puzzled expression and I quickly blocked my mind. I realized I wasn't helping my case by blushing and I forced myself to be empty of all emotion.

"I was just on my way to lunch," I said as I picked up the last of my library books.

"Right. Well-"

He was interrupted by a large BOOM that shook the whole building.

"What the-?" I murmured, looking around.

Someone had set off a large crate of enchanted fireworks. Sparks were flying everywhere. A number of large dragons comprised entirely of sparks were zooming around emitting fiery bags as they went. Rockets with long silver tails were bouncing off the walls. Brilliant Sparklers were writing swearwords in mid air all by themselves. I couldn't help but laugh as one of the Sparklers wrote the word POO in large, red, letters. Suddenly, one of the large rockets flew straight at me. Before I had time to react Snape jumped in front of me, knocked me to the side, and with his wand raised, cried "_Protego!_" forming a shield and causing the rocket to fly off in the opposite direction.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked shortly as he helped me to my feet.

"Fine," I managed to say, staring at him blankly.

The fireworks hung around for the rest of the day and no matter what Umbridge did she couldn't get rid of them. By the next morning, however, they were all gone. I spent most of my day studying for the stupid O.W.L. exams, though for some reason I couldn't concentrate. It was nearing 7:00 when I remembered that Potter was having an Occlumency lesson with Snape. I tossed my Charms book aside and left the common room.

As I approached the classroom I heard a loud SMASH! I was even more startled when Potter ran past me so fast he was barely more than a blur. I arrived at the door to the classroom to find a broken jar of what appeared to be cockroaches. Snape was standing in the middle of the room, face white with fury, and his teeth clenched.

"What…?" I asked, but trailed off. I repaired the jar with my wand and I scooped up the dead cockroaches and put them into the jar. I walked into the room and shut the door. I put the jar back on the shelf where it belonged and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Snape still had not moved or spoken.

Slowly his face relaxed and his teeth unclenched. He walked over to his desk and took a seat.

"What happened?" I asked carefully, "Why'd you throw a jar of cockroaches at Potter?"

He indicated the bowl of Pensieve on the table. Potter had visited his memories. I swore loudly.

"I could jinx him for you, if you like. Probably Umbridge wouldn't even give me detention," I offered.

"No thanks," he said with a wry smile.

"I forgot he had an Occlumency lesson today," I said sheepishly, "Otherwise I would have come earlier."

"Don't worry about it. At least now I don't have to teach him anymore."

"But won't Dumbledore be mad? Isn't the Dark Lord planning on using Potter for something?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Do I care?" he replied, sighing heavily, "Dumbledore should have stayed to teach Potter himself if he wanted it done so badly."

"Point taken," I said, leaning back in my chair, "…I'm bored."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" he asked with a frown.

"I've got six whole weeks before the stupid exams. And I've never failed anything before. I highly doubt I'm going to fail my O.W.L.s," I retorted, "And I've been doing nothing but studying for _hours! _It's boring!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Entertain you?" he asked wryly. I shot him an evil look, then sighed again.

"I shouldn't even be here, should I?" I muttered, standing up, "Later, Severus."

The Easter Holidays were filled with more studying and on the last day of the Holidays a notice appeared on the bulletin board.

**CAREER ADVICE**

**All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting**

**With their Head of House during the first week of the **

**Summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to**

**Discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments**

**Are listed below.**

I checked the listed times and saw that I was going to miss Care of Magical Creatures class on Monday afternoon to have a short meeting in Snape's office. I was delighted.

"I never really thought about what I would like to do after Hogwarts," Jenny said to me, eyeing the bulletin, "What about you?"

"I dunno…but I've got two whole years, haven't I? Why do we have to start thinking about it now?"

Monday morning I made my way down to Snape's office, glad that I wouldn't have to see Umbridge. Snape was sitting at his desk, presumably waiting for me, when I entered. I was grinning broadly as I flopped down in the chair in front of his desk and he half-smiled at me.

"Well you seem to be in a cheerful mood," he commented.

"You kidding? No Umbridge, no Care of Magical Creatures…and a legitimate excuse to be here, where I would much rather be."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I scowled at him.

"You know, Umbridge could have sat in on this session- she sitting in on Potter's session with Minerva this afternoon," he said to me.

"She's still monitoring Hagrid's classes," I replied with a shrug.

"…Have you given any thought as to what you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

"Nope."

"No need to sound so enthusiastic," he said sarcastically, "Come on, Abigail, there must be _something_."

"I really have no idea, Severus."

"Well, you're good with potions…"

"So I could be what- Potions Master?"

He scowled at me.

"You could get a job working at St. Mungo's, brewing healing potions."

"Exciting," I remarked sardonically, "…Why do I have to think about this, anyway? I'm only sixteen! I still have two years of Hogwarts left."

"Be serious, Abigail, this is important."

"Fine, whatever, I'll work at St. Mungo's. Whoop-de-do. Can we talk about something else now?"

He scoffed at me, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I inquired, "When is he coming back? I'm tired of this Umbridge crap."

"I don't know, Abigail," he said heavily, "Sometimes he is at headquarters…other times, no one knows where he is."

"Well he better come back and set this shit straight," I said venomously.

"Language, Abigail," he warned.

"To hell with that! I'm tired to being cooped up and not being able to do anything- I haven't been out in tiger form in _ages_!"

And with that, I morphed into tiger form. A large part of me wanted to roar my frustration, but I didn't. I paced back and forth a minute before collapsing onto the floor, curling my tail around myself meekly. Snape looked sympathetic.

Later that evening, back in the Slytherin Common Room, everyone was talking about what the Weasley twins had done- apparently they had turned one of the corridors into a swamp and then flew out of Hogwarts on their broomsticks. I envied them greatly.

Over the next few weeks nothing deterred me from studying every spare moment, except perhaps the final Quidditch match of the year which I went to go see. To everyone's amazement Gryffindor won the House Cup, thanks to Ron Weasley who had become an excellent Keeper since his brothers left. I found myself missing D.A. lessons a lot more than I thought I would. I kept myself entertained by hexing students in the hallways between classes. Sometimes it was random, but most of the time it was members of the Inquisitorial Squad, especially Draco and Pansy.

The first O.W.L. exam took place one morning after breakfast. The fifth years all waited in the entrance hall until they called us forward into the Great Hall. It was arranged with hundreds of single desks lined up and I felt strangely calm as I took a seat at one of the desks. I looked down at my exam paper with renewed concentration and began.

After lunch we had our practical examination in Charms and I was pretty sure I had achieved an 'Outstanding'. My levitation Charm had been flawless and I had turned a rat purple without incident. As soon as I finished my practical exam I hurried upstairs to study for Transfiguration the next morning.

My other exams all went smoothly and on Thursday we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I felt certain I had not missed a single question on my written exam and during the practical exam I took great pride in performing a number of counter-jinxes and defensive spells that I had learned in the D.A.. Umbridge looked surprisingly pleased.

"See, Miss Prewett," she whispered as I left the hall afterwards, "I told you that if you studied hard enough you could perform the spells."

I resisted the urge to punch her in the face and smiled at her.

I walked out of the Great Hall, still smiling to myself. I went, without really thinking about where I was going, and sat down in the shadow of a clump of bushes near the lake. I heard voices and looked over to see Harry Potter, Weasley, and Granger were all sitting around a tree, studying for their next exam.

On Monday we had our Potions exam and I also felt certain I managed an 'Outstanding' OWL. I'd done extremely well in both the written and practical exams.

We had a Divination practical exam one afternoon and we were going to have an Astronomy exam later that night when we could see the sky. I walked up the staircase to the Astronomy tower and found myself behind Potter and Weasley, who were discussing their exam.

"We shouldn't have taken the stupid subject in the first place," said Potter gloomily.

"Still, at least we can give it up now," Weasley replied.

"Yeah," Potter said, "No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly…"

"And from now on I don't care if my tea leaves spell _die, Ron, die- _I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong," Weasley said. I had to hang back a moment to have a laugh at that.

Halfway through my Astronomy exam I heard a loud BANG from the grounds. Almost everyone looked down towards Hagrid's hut where the door had burst open. Seven people walked out, one of them Hagrid. The other six seemed to be trying to stun him, though the spells were bouncing off him.

"No!" cried Granger from a little ways away from me.

"My dear! This is an examination!" said Professor Tofty, the overseer of our exams. No one was paying him any attention. Cries and yells were echoing across the grounds.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" cried a loud voice.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won't take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid roared. The doors to the castle opened, flooding the grounds with light.

"How dare you!" shouted the voice, "How _dare _you!"

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Leave him alone! _Alone, _I say!" she continued, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

No fewer than four Stunners flew straight at McGonagall and hit her dead in the chest. Three of the Gryffindor girls screamed.

"My God," I murmured. I had always been fond of McGonagall, even though she and Snape were extremely competitive. She was a strict teacher, but a good teacher. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then she flew backwards, landed on her back, and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, forgetting the exam, "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT- AN' THAT-"

He swung out, knocking two of his attackers out cold. He grabbed his dog, Fang, who had been knocked out by the Stunners, and ran to the gate. There was a long silence in which I felt sort of numb.

"Um…five minutes to go, everybody…" said Professor Tofty feebly. I hastened to complete my star chart.

Our last exam was History of Magic. I was doing quite well until Potter, who had fallen asleep, awoke with a yell, clutching his scar. Professor Tofty led him out into the entrance hall. I knew that Potter clutching his scar could mean nothing good. _Probably something to do with the Dark Lord, _I thought to myself. And I found myself very impatient for the exam to hurry up and get done with.

As soon as the exams were over I went down to Snape's office, but he wasn't there. Feeling slightly annoyed I resolved myself to wait for him. I sat down in his chair, drumming my fingers impatiently on his desk. He arrived an hour later and looked alarmed to find me sitting behind his desk.

"Potter had some sort of dream during our History of Magic exam," I said quickly, "I really have no idea what's going on but he was clutching his scar which made me thing it may have something to do with the Dark-"

A knock on the door interrupted us and Snape, thinking quickly, tapped me on the head with his wand to Disillusion me before telling the interrupter to enter. It was Draco. He looked slightly tussled, but excited at the same time.

"Professor Umbridge wants to see you in her office, sir," Draco said eagerly.

"Very well," Snape said lazily, following Draco out the door. I followed as well.

When we reached the office Draco held the door open for Snape and I slipped in as well. Six members of the Inquisitorial Squad held six, struggling former members of the D.A., one of which was Potter.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape asked, glancing around the room with complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely, "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, observing her coolly, "Surely you did not use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient."

I blinked my eyes once, surprised at how easily he had lied to her. I had sensed it in his emotions, but Umbridge had not. She had blushed, however.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she asked, her voice becoming more girlish and sweet. _Is she trying to woo him? _I wondered to myself, _If she is, she's an idiot. _A cold annoyance filled me nonetheless.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling, "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" Umbridge squawked, her girlish demeanor fading, "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, looking faintly interested, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

I smirked slightly.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shouted angrily, "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter- and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did- I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling…"

It was almost impossible for me to stifle my laughter, but I promised myself to laugh at it later.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, eyebrows slightly raised, "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of office!"

Snape bowed ironically and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Potter shouted desperately, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge, looking eagerly around, "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape turned around and looked at Potter, his face unreadable.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly, "Potter, when I was nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job."

I hurried out of the room with Snape and he closed the door behind him with a snap. He took off walking quickly towards the stairs.

"What's going on? Who is Padfoot?" I asked quickly.

"He means Black. Potter's had a vision of the Dark Lord with Black in the Department of Mysteries," he replied shortly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as we reached his office and he shut the door behind us. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a bit of parchment.

"I'm going to send a message to headquarters to verify that Black is there," he replied absently as he wrote something hastily.

"What-? Oh…you think the Dark Lord may be planting false images in his mind," I realized.

"Exactly."

He finished writing and tapped the parchment with his wand. It disappeared. A few minutes later a different piece of parchment appeared and Snape read it quickly.

"Black is at headquarters. I was right," he said, eyes gleaming.

We hurried back towards Umbridge's office but by the time we got there the door was ajar and empty except for the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, most of whom had been hit with Stunning Spells. Draco had giant flying things attacking his face.

"Damn that Potter," I heard Snape mutter. He managed to reverse the spell damage done to all of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Where is the Headmistress?" Snape asked Draco.

"She went off with Potter into the forest, along with that Mudblood, Granger," Draco replied shakily, "They said something about Dumbledore's secret weapon. We saw them go into the forest through the window."

"Alright, I'll take care of it. You all can go. I believe there is a feast in the Great Hall to celebrate the end of the exams," Snape said to them, not bothering to reprimand Draco for his use of the offensive term. They all left the room.

"How thick do you have to be to believe Potter and go into the forest?" I muttered, peering out the window, "And what's that rubbish about a secret weapon?"

"Potter must have something stupid planned to get away from Umbridge. We can only wait and see if he comes out of the forest alive."

We waited for an extremely long time, looking out the window in Umbridge's office. When nobody reappeared after almost an hour we gave up.

"I'll have to alert the Order. Potter's probably found a way to get to the Ministry of Magic," Snape said, searching Umbridge's desk for a piece of parchment. Unfortunately all of Umbridge's parchment was pink and perfume-scented. He held it up disgustedly.

"Does she _not _have any _normal _parchment at all?" he said, annoyed.

"I suppose not," I said with a faint smile, "But I suggest you not write a note to the Order on a piece of pink perfumed paper. You may never hear the end of it."

"I wasn't going to," he retorted irritably, and we went back to his office. He quickly scribbled a note to the Order and moments later received one in response. They exchanged notes for about 10 minutes before Snape told me what was going on.

"Four members of the Order are going to the Ministry. A number of Death Eaters are there. A big showdown, apparently," he informed me.

"You don't have to go, do you?" I asked quietly, feeling myself go pale. He surveyed me silently.

"No. My orders are to stay here."

"Good," I said with a sigh of relief, "…What happened to Umbridge?"

"I imagine she's still in the forest. Lost, most likely."

"Good," I repeated, smiling.

The next morning when I went up to breakfast Dumbledore had returned and Umbridge was still gone. Everyone looked a little more cheerful than usual, except the caretaker Filch and the members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

_What's going on? What happened? _I asked Snape in my head as I passed the staff table on the way to the Slytherin table.

"_The good guys won…sort of. I'll tell you about it later," _he replied.

After breakfast I left the table and followed Snape down to his classroom. Our classes had been cancelled for the day, though almost no one knew why. Potter and his friends hadn't been at breakfast and no one seemed to know what had happened.

"So what happened?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from Snape's desk.

"There was a big fight. A few Death Eaters got put in Azkaban and Sirius Black was killed," he replied, "but Dumbledore showed up in the end and saved Potter from the Dark Lord. The good news is that the Minister saw the Dark Lord before he disappeared, so now everyone in the wizarding world is going to know and start taking necessary precautions before-…"

"Before what?" I asked quietly.

"Before things get a lot worse," he said finally, "Now that everyone knows the Dark Lord is back he won't be so keen on hiding anymore."

"So…people are going to start dying?"

"Most likely."

I felt my face pale slightly.

"Which Death Eaters got put in Azkaban?" I inquired.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy for one-" Snape said, not looking at all happy.

"Draco's father?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, though I daresay those who were captured will be out soon enough. The dementors are no longer under Ministry control."

"Do you think that people will really believe he's back? After all the lies the newspaper's fed them over the past year…"

"I believe they plan to print something in the newspaper. They'll probably send out guides in defense as well. They did last time," he replied quietly.

"Last time," I repeated, thinking back to everything I had learned about the Dark Lord's last reign of terror, "Will it be as bad as last time?"

He hesitated slightly.

"Worse, maybe. The Dark Lord wants revenge against those who betrayed him, those who ridiculed him…most of all he wants Potter."

When I left Snape's office a short while later, I made my way out to the grounds. Now that Hogwarts was back under Dumbledore's control, I could go out in tiger form. I had just reached the edge of the forest and morphed when I heard someone say my name. I turned to see Dumbledore walked casually towards the forest.

"Oh. It's you," I said indifferently, "What are you doing?"

"It has come to my knowledge that Professor Umbridge was captured by a herd of centaurs. I feel obligated to help her," Dumbledore replied.

"I know where the centaurs usually are. Would you like for me to show you?" I offered quietly, "It's been ages since I've been in the forest."

"I would be glad of the company, if nothing else."

Dumbledore followed me in complete silence. It felt good to walk on all fours again. The forest ground felt soft beneath my paws. Suddenly, something- a pungent smell- stung my nose. My ears laid back flat on my head and I felt a growl rise in my throat.

"What _is _that?" I muttered, glancing at Dumbledore. He shrugged and followed me as I followed my nose towards whatever it was.

A number of trees had been ripped out of the earth and looking around, I saw the source of this- a sixteen foot tall giant. I felt faint.

"So this must be Grawp," Dumbledore said, beaming.

"Grawp?" I repeated faintly.

"Hagrid's half-brother."

The giant was looking down at me interestedly.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed and made to grab me. Alarmed, I swiped at the giant's fist with my claws and left a deep wound. He howled loudly.

"It looks as if the centaurs have been here," Dumbledore commented.

"How can you tell?" I asked, watching as the giant walked off.

"Grawp appears to have had a run in with them."

He pointed to the giant's back and shoulders where several arrows were stuck. I pricked my ears forward- I could hear hoof beats.

"Hagrid will take care of Grawp. Let us find Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes cold at saying her name.

My ears pricked forward, I led Professor Dumbledore straight into the center a centaur herd. They all looked wild and a lot less tame than they had when I met them all those years before.

"How _dare _you come into our midst, humans!" roared Bane. A few others stomped the ground angrily with the forefeet, but most were looking at Dumbledore with a nervous sort of reverence. Then I spotted a familiar black pelt and bright blue eyes. Orion.

"I wish merely to speak with you, Bane. You have a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge who does not belong amongst you," Dumbledore said to Bane.

"She came into this forest with her magic, calling us filthy half-breeds of _near-human _intelligence! We will do whatever we like with her!"

"Let us talk about this, civilly, Bane," Dumbledore insisted calmly. Finally Bane inclined his head and Dumbledore approached him so that they could talk. The rest of the herd stood around, either listening or looking off. Orion trotted over to me.

"Abigail Prewett. It is nice to see you again," he said to me.

"And you, Orion," I replied with a slight bow.

"Did you take heed of my warning?" he asked quietly, "Do you trust more now?"

"Hm…I trust few," I decided after a moments thought, "Severus, for one…and Dumbledore, too, I suppose."

"Dumbledore is very wise, for a human."

"Will Bane return Umbridge?"

"…Probably."

"I wouldn't be to fussed if he didn't, honestly. She's one of the most unpleasant people I've ever met. Where is she?"

Orion nodded to a spot a little ways off where a small group of large centaurs surrounded a large figure.

"She's unconscious, I believe. They tied her up," Orion informed me. At that moment Bane and Dumbledore ceased talking to each other and Bane lifted his head to address the herd.

"Dumbledore will take this woman away and have our land properly restored to us," Bane announced, to much cheering and stomping of hooves from the herd. Dumbledore strode over to where Umbridge was and used his wand to hoist her unconscious body into the air.

"Farewell, Abigail," Orion said as I made to follow Dumbledore, "I hope I will see you again sometime."

"I am sure you will…now that _she _is gone."

"And," he added in a low voice, "Give my regards to my grandson, Firenze."

I nodded my head, surprised by this new bit of information…but I could sort of see the resemblance. They had the same bright blue eyes.

When we got back up to the castle, Dumbledore took Umbridge up to the Hospital Wing. Instead of following him, I went for a stroll around the grounds in tiger form, enjoying my freedom. I was glad things were going to be back to normal.

On Sunday morning Snape and I were heading outside- we were going to the forest to look for herbs, now that the centaurs weren't so angry. We were ascending the staircase leading into the Entrance Hall when we saw Potter, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there talking.

"-You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Draco, advancing towards Potter with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison-"

"I thought I just had," said Potter. I snickered quietly and Snape thumped me on the head.

"The dementors have left Azkaban," said Draco softly, "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"

"Yeah, I expect they will," said Potter, "Still at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now-"

Draco went for his wand, but Potter was faster. He had drawn his wand before Draco even laid a finger on his pocket.

"Potter!" Snape said loudly, entering the Entrance Hall. At the sight of him, Potter felt a rush of hatred so strong it surprised me.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Snape asked coldly as ever as he strode over to the four of them. I stayed hidden in the shadows.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," said Potter fiercely. I chuckled quietly and Snape merely stared at him.

"Put that wand away at once," Snape said curtly, "Ten points from Gryff-"

Snape looked toward the giant hourglasses on the walls that kept track of house points and sneered.

"Ah, I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we simply have to-"

"Add some more?"

Professor McGonagall had just come stumping up the stone steps leading into the castle. She was carrying a tartan carpet bag in one had and leaning heavily on a walking stick with her other, but otherwise she looked quite well.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Snape, striding forward, "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes, Professor Snape. I'm quite as good as new. You two- Crabbe- Goyle-"

She beckoned them forward imperiously and they came, shuffling their feet awkwardly.

"Here," she said, thrusting her traveling cloak into Goyle's hands and her carpetbag into Crabbe's, "Take these up to my office for me."

They turned and walked away up the marble staircase.

"Right then," said McGonagall, looking at the hourglasses on the wall, "Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

"What?" he snapped, "Oh- well- I suppose…"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, and Miss Granger," said McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of the Gryffindor hourglass, "Oh- and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose. Now you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape- so there we are…"

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nonetheless.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," said McGonagall briskly. Potter at once thrust his wand back inside his robes and headed straight for the doors without a second glance behind himself. Draco, scowling, retreated back towards the dungeon Common Room. McGonagall headed for the Grand Staircase with a satisfied expression on her face. I slipped out of the shadows then and went to Snape's side.

"Come on," I said to him, watching McGonagall retreating figure, "Let's go gather plants."

Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. She'd snuck out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, hoping to sneak away unnoticed, but she met Peeves the poltergeist on the way out. Peeves had borrowed McGonagall's cane and was beating Umbridge with it as he chased her out of the castle. Most of the students, including myself, ran out onto the grounds to cheer Peeves on. The Heads of Houses didn't really try to restrain us. Indeed, Professor McGonagall simply sat back in her chair, smiling. Snape told me later she had voiced her desire to join in the cheering but couldn't because Peeves had taken her cane.

The last day of the term dawned brightly. I spent most of my day packing up all of my things. After saying goodbye to my fellow students as they went to board the train, I went down to Snape's office. He already had on his traveling cloak and was rubbing his forearm in an irritated sort of way.

"I'll have to drop you off at the house and then go to the Dark Lord," he said to me.

"Alright then," I said heavily, knowing it couldn't be helped, "What is it you have to do?"

"Probably just give a report," he replied with a shrug as he headed for the door, "Come along, Abigail."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter ended so abruptly, but I'll try to have the 6th chapter up as soon as possible. It's already written- all I have left to do is review and edit it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Year 5 and will continue following the story.

~TheVampyre13

PS: It came to my attention that Animagus' don't retain their ability to talk when they are in their animal form (Thanks to Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump). Unfortunately, this information came a little too late for me to make amends, so, for the sake of this fanfic and any spawning sequels (I'm not making any promises) Animagus' will be able to talk in animal form.


	6. Year 6

**YEAR 6**

A few weeks into the summer holidays I saw a similar pattern emerging like it had at Christmas. Snape was balancing his work for the Dark Lord and his work with the Order. He sometimes didn't come home until late at night, but he always told me what he was doing. It wasn't unusual for him to come crawl into my bed in the early hours of the morning on those nights when he came home late. I was as much a comfort to him as he was to me.

Late one night, when I was already asleep, Snape came hurrying into my room. I sensed his urgency, protectiveness, and fear immediately.

"Abigail, wake up," he said urgently, "You have to come with me to see Dumbledore immediately."

"Why?" I asked sleepily, sitting up.

"I'll tell you when we see Dumbledore. Come on."

"I have to get dressed first, Severus!" I exclaimed, "Jeez."

"Well _hurry_," he said impatiently. I pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. I dressed at top-speed in blue jeans, a black tank top, and tennis shoes. Snape was waiting for me downstairs. He held out his arm. I braced myself and took his arm.

We Apparated just outside of Hogwarts gates. I had to morph into tiger form just to keep up with Snape as he strode across the grounds. I didn't morph back into human form until we were right outside Dumbledore's office.

"He should be waiting for us," Snape said, "I sent him a note."

Dumbledore was indeed waiting for us. He was sitting at his desk, waiting patiently. He indicated we should sit. I sat down in one of the chairs, yawning loudly.

"What has you so distressed, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape came to stand behind me.

"I screwed up, I…I don't know what to do," Snape said, a white-knuckled grip on the back of my chair.

"Just tell us what happened," Dumbledore said calmly.

"The Dark Lord wants to see Abigail, to meet her. What do I do?" Snape asked, trying hard to calm his emotions. Dumbledore didn't say anything. I had already suspected something like this would happen, however.

"Let me do it," I said immediately. Dumbledore and Snape looked surprised.

"Absolutely _not_," Snape said forcefully. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Severus, don't you remember what I said to you last year? You can't shelter me forever Let me be your protégé- you can teach me to do what you do. Teach me how to be a spy."

He looked anxious still. I glanced at Dumbledore.

"It's up to Severus," Dumbledore said, "He is your guardian…"

"I can do it," I insisted, looking back at Snape, "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that…" Snape murmured, clearly distressed.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Snape looked at him helplessly.

"It's just…" he said, and took a deep breath, "The Dark Lord…is Abigail's biological father."

I felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over my head. I opened my mouth, then closed it, unable to think of anything to say. It couldn't be true…

"Are you sure of this?" Dumbledore asked, his expression grave. Snape nodded wordlessly, his eyes on me, but not quite meeting my gaze.

"How long…when did you find out?" I asked quietly.

"I just found out tonight," he replied, "…Did _you _know?"

"Of course not! I would have told you, had I known. …I… the Dark Lord?"

He nodded his head again, this time looking away from me. Dumbledore was frowning slightly, thinking hard about something. I considered my options carefully.

"I…I'll still do it," I said determinedly, "I can still be a spy…"

"Abby could you step outside a moment?" Dumbledore asked me, "I'd like to speak to Severus alone."

"But-"

"Abigail, just do it," Snape said softly, still not looking at me. Slightly stung, I headed for the door and let it shut behind me.

I waited out in the corridor pacing. _Why had my mother never told me? How could she keep something like this from me? _I thought furiously, _And what could have possibly possessed her to "get with" the Dark Lord?_

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Snape walked out. He looked extremely pale.

"You get to meet the Dark Lord tomorrow," he said without looking at me. He glanced at me quickly, then looked away, as if he didn't even want to look at me anymore. I felt sick to my stomach.

We didn't speak the entire walk through Hogwarts grounds. His emotions were completely cut off to me. Snape still didn't look at me. When we Apparated inside my room, he immediately headed for the door.

"Severus…wait," I said pleadingly. He paused slowly and turned to face me. His black eyes met my mismatched ones. Neither of us spoke. He turned and left the room. I sat down on my bed, feeling miserable. My heart felt painfully constricted in my chest. He didn't want to be around me now, all because of something I had no control over.

I sat in my room for a while, feeling sorry for myself. Then I decided to do something about it. I couldn't loose Snape. If I lost him, I wouldn't have anything. I was also very annoyed with him for acting the way he was. I got to my feet and went down the hall to Snape's room. He was laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, deep in thought. He glanced at me when I entered the room, then returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," he commented dryly.

"Well _you _aren't supposed to act like a complete asshole!" I retorted coldly. He didn't say anything. I grabbed a book off his shelf and chunked it at him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as it hit him in the head. I continued to chuck books at him as quickly and furiously as I could. He sat up, shielding his face and got to his feet. When I ran out of books, I began to pummel him with my fists.

"Hey! Ow! Stop it!" he exclaimed. I ignored him and continued to hit him, releasing my full fury.

"Dammit _stop _it, Lily!" he roared, grabbing my arms. We both froze. Our gazes locked and I could see confusion shining in the black depths of his eyes. I tried to pull away from him, but he still held my wrists tightly. I didn't know what to think of him calling me Lily.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said quietly.

"For what, being a complete ass?" I asked dryly.

"Yes, alright? I'm sorry for being an ass. It's just… I don't know what to think. You…the Dark Lord's daughter…"

"I'm still the same person, Sev. It doesn't change anything about me…" I said quietly, "You can't hate me… If I lose you, I won't have anyone left…"

He gazed down into my eyes for a long time. I saw something soften in the black depths of his eyes. Slowly he released my wrists and pulled me into an embrace.

"Of course you're not any different for it," he murmured, pressing a kiss onto the top of my head, "I'm sorry, Abigail."

I sighed, glad that he didn't hate me anymore. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He followed suit.

"…Why did my mother do it, Severus?" I asked quietly, "Did she really love the Dark Arts enough to…to 'be with' the Dark Lord?"

He considered his answer a moment.

"The Dark Arts was always a large part of Julia's life. Even when we were young. She always had her nose buried in a book, especially ones from the Restricted Section of the library."

"How did she get them?" I asked curiously.

"Julia was very charming. She could get anything she wanted from anyone. The librarian _adored _her…but Julia secretly hated her. You should have heard the way she bad-mouthed that woman whenever she wasn't in the library."

I half-smiled, but the weight of everything that had happened laid heavy on my mind and my smile quickly faded.

"So, I'm meeting the Dark Lord tomorrow…meeting my father tomorrow."

"Yes. …You're going to have to act a tad more… evil," he said to me.

"You think I'm not bad?" I asked hotly.

"You're a good balance of good and bad. Tomorrow we'll have to be more dark."

"You mean, act like we go skulking around Knockturn Alley every night?"

"Precisely."

"No problem."

I yawned and lay back on his pillows. He lay down beside me and I snuggled up close to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Before I drifted off to sleep, however, something occurred to me.

"Hey, Severus?" I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"Even though you didn't know what to think, you still came back for me, instead of going straight to Dumbledore."

"…So?"

"Why did you?"

"Because I made a promise to be open with you…and you had a right to know."

"Oh. Well thanks."

"…No problem."

The next morning when I awoke, Snape was already gone downstairs. I could smell coffee brewing. I lay in his bed a few minutes longer, enjoying the change in pace- usually I awoke in my own bed, sometimes with him, sometimes alone. I rolled over, pressed my face into his pillow, and sighed. I had to meet the Dark Lord today. The prospect was frightening…and also a little exciting. The Dark Lord had been a large part of Mother's life…and one of the reasons for her death.

"Abigail, I know you're awake," said Snape's voice from the doorway, "Get out of my bed."

I lifted my head to look at him, blushing as I did so.

"I was just thinking," I murmured as I crawled out of bed.

"Well breakfast is on the table. I summoned it from Hogwarts. I imagine we'll be leaving shortly."

"What do you mean 'you imagine'?" I asked, following him downstairs.

"The Dark Lord will summon us whenever it is most convenient for him," he replied simply.

As we ate the breakfast he had summoned from Hogwarts, Snape talked about how I should act.

"Answer all questions he asks you. Use your Occlumency to make lies seem true. Don't refuse anything he tells you to do or offers you. Keep your temper in serious check. Don't speak unless spoken to-"

"Sure are a lot of rules," I mumbled.

"These are guidelines to keep you from getting tortured or killed," he said shortly, "I suggest- no, I _insist _you obey them."

"Fine… Does he know you told me that I'm his…his…"

"He will know. It'll be easier that way."

After we ate, Snape sat on the couch, reading the newspaper, while I paced back and forth, thinking. After a few minutes, Snape put the paper down and sighed.

"Will you sit down, Abigail?" he asked, "You're distracting me."

"…I'm worried," I admitted, "What if he doesn't like me? What if I mess up and say the wrong thing?"

Snape grabbed his wrist suddenly and hissed in pain. Something like panic coursed through me. Snape stood and pulled me into an embrace.

"Calm down," he murmured, but I was trembling even more now.

He gazed down into my eyes a moment, then did something that made me forget all about the Dark Lord- _he kissed me_. It wasn't a swift kiss on my forehead or cheek, either. It was a real kiss. I just stood there at first, shocked. I had never kissed anyone before, at least not outside of my dreams. I kissed him back, slowly and tentatively at first, then passionately as I put my arms around him.

After a moment he pulled away, but didn't release me.

"You'll do fine," he whispered softly, "Are you ready?"

I shook my head to clear it, then nodded numbly. He half-smiled, then we Disapparated.

We appeared in a large manor house, not unlike my friend Jenny's house. There was a large table where sat a group of wizards and witches, which included, to my surprise, Draco Malfoy and his Mother. At the head of the table sat a pale, bald man, who gave off an air of authority and strength. The Dark Lord. There was an empty seat on either side of him.

"Welcome, daughter," said the Dark Lord, indicating the seat to his left, "Have a seat."

I obeyed, walking away from Snape to sit at the Dark Lord's side. He motioned for Snape to take the eat at his right. Snape sat, careful not to look directly at me.

"What's your name?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Abby, my lord," I replied swiftly, swallowing my fear and nervousness, "Abby Prewett."

"Tell me, Abby- what happened to your mother?"

I remembered Snape's instructions to answer all questions I was asked.

"She was killed my lord- murdered," I replied.

"You witnessed it, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you know why was she killed?"

I hesitated a moment.

"They claimed she and my step-father turned their backs on you…but they never did, my lord."

"Didn't they? It's my understanding that Julia and Tommy claimed to be acting under the Imperius Curse. They gave up the names of their fellow Death Eaters, for the life of _bookkeepers _in Diagon Alley."

There was a hiss of disapproval from most of the surrounding Death Eaters. I didn't say anything, but underneath my cool demeanor I was seething with anger.

"How long has it been, Abby?"

"My lord?"

"How long has it been since your mother's death?"

I counted the years silently.

"Five years, my lord," I said.

"…Are you aware that her killer may sit at this very table?"

I looked at the witches and wizards surrounding us. One of them was my mother's murderer.

"I hear you are a very talented witch, Abby," said the Dark Lord in a mildly conversational tone.

"I'm pretty good," I said with a shrug.

"Do you know how to duel?"

"Essentially, yes."

"I would like to see you duel. …Wormtail?"

"Yes, my lord?" said a pudgy looking man halfway down the table. One of his hands was encased in silver. He had a rat-like look about him. From his description, I knew him to be Peter Pettigrew, one of Snape's enemies from his schooldays, one of Lupin's old friends, and the person responsible for selling Lily Evans to the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail, I want you to duel Abby," said the Dark Lord. Wormtail glanced at me nervously.

"Are you sure, my lord?" he asked. The Dark Lord said nothing, merely motioned for me to move to an open space beside the table. Wormtail stood reluctantly and walked over to face me. I could tell he was scared. I turned to face the Dark Lord.

"I'm not supposed to do magic outside of school," I said, feeling like an idiot the moment the words were out of my mouth.

"You need not worry about that," he replied. I turned to face Wormtail, my wand raised. We bowed and took a few steps backwards.

"Oh and Wormtail?" said the Dark Lord lazily, "…If you lose, I may decide I have no further use for you."

Wormtail paled and faced me, trembling. He was probably frightened enough to wet his pants. His fear only encouraged me, however, and I began our duel.

"_Reducto!_" I shouted, waving my wand. Wormtail let out a whimper and dodged it.

We began a long duel that wasn't at all challenging for me. Mostly Wormtail cast Shield Charms and hid from me. After about twenty minutes, I decided to end it.

"_Electrius_," I said, with just enough force to knock him unconscious. A few of the Death Eaters applauded and jeered.

"That wasn't very challenging at all," I said with a sigh, "Are you going to kill him now?"

"No, I think not. I have a better idea for his punishment," the Dark Lord said. Wormtail stirred slightly and began to cower before me.

"_Please _don't kill me," Wormtail sniveled. He disgusted me. He began to kiss the hems of my robes. I gave him a kick to the ribs and he fell backwards.

"Your punishment, Wormtail, will be to stay with Abby and Severus and assist them with whatever they need, understand?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my lord. You are most merciful, my lord."

Snape and I exchanged a quick glance.

"No problem, is there?" the Dark Lord said.

"Of course not, my lord," Snape said.

"None at all," I agreed, "We are most grateful."

"Now, before I allow you to return home, Abby, you'll have to be branded with the Dark Mark," said the Dark Lord to me.

"Of course, my lord," I said, docile.

An hour later when Snape and I returned home, with Wormtail in tow, my forearm was still throbbing painfully. A trickle of dried blood ran the length of my arm. Having the Dark Mark branded into my arm was the absolute most painful thing I had ever experienced.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Wormtail asked in a voice that sounded greedy and sympathetic at the same time. I had long decided that I hated Wormtail- he had sold Lily to the Dark Lord…and I didn't like the way he looked at me, with a greedy expression on his face.

"Come, Wormtail…I'll show you to your room," Snape said to him. With one last glance at me, Wormtail followed Snape up the hidden staircase.

When they were gone, I sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. I thought about everything I had seen and learned today. Two of the people sitting at that table- who were now considered my fellow Death Eaters- had been responsible for the death of my mother. Which ones could it have been? Not Wormtail- he was too much of a coward to kill anyone directly. Also, he'd spent thirteen years as a rat after the Dark Lord's downfall. None of them had appeared shy before me or had looked away when I looked around the table. I had sensed no guilt.

I let my mind stray to what had happened before we left to see the Dark Lord, which was, admittedly, a much better subject to think about. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to look at Snape. He looked mildly irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though I already guessed the answer.

"Wormtail," he scoffed, "I'd rather have a chimera living with us."

I chuckled quietly.

"But we have a servant now," I said, "And we can make his life as miserable as possible."

"True," he agreed.

Our eyes met and we both fell silent. I wanted him to kiss me again. He looked up suddenly and pointed his wand at the bookcase that concealed the stairs. The bookcase sprang aside, revealing Wormtail, who quickly rushed back upstairs. Snape rose to go after him, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Just leave him be," I said quietly, "There'll be time to torture him later."

Over the next couple of weeks, we took full advantage of having Wormtail to boss around. We set him about the task of cleaning, fetching things, and whatever else we wanted done. Wormtail hated Snape with a passion, but held me in great reverence and fear, because I was the Dark Lord's daughter. One afternoon, I found Wormtail in my room, pawing through my things. He had found the picture of Lily I kept under my pillow.

After a great deal of yelling, torturing, and threatening, I allowed Wormtail to scamper off to his room. Drawn by Wormtail's yelling, Snape came up the stairs just as I was stowing the picture back under my pillow.

"What's going on, Abigail?" he asked casually, "Torturing Wormtail?"

"That little slime ball was in my room," I said annoyed.

"So keep your room locked."

"I'm planning on it."

I became acutely aware of the fact that this was the first time we'd been alone together since Wormtail came to stay. We had agreed that it would be best to stay away from each other while Wormtail was around. There was no need to have rumors started. I couldn't help but recall the kiss. My breath caught in my throat.

"I'll be glad when Wormtail's gone," I muttered absently, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Snape looked contemplative a moment, then flicked his wand towards the door. It sprang shut noiselessly.

"_Muffliato_," he said quietly.

"What was that spell?" I asked curiously as he sat down on the edge of my bed beside me.

"Sound proofs a door," he replied simply, "I created it when I was young."

"You created a spell?" I asked, impressed. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. I was uncomfortably aware of the fact that I was blushing.

"We could be- ah…taking advantage of Wormtail's temporary absence?" I suggested quietly. He looked mildly surprised, but allowed me to kiss him tentatively on the lips before holding me back.

"It's not a good idea," he whispered without looking me in the eye, "You're too young and…"

I let out a 'humph' and lay down, pressing my face into the pillow.

"I have good news," Snape said, changing the subject.

"Hm?" I said without lifting my head.

"I've been given the Defense Against the Dark Arts post," he said casually. This captured my attention.

"Really? That's excellent! Who's going to teach Potions then?"

"Dumbledore's got the old Potions master out of retirement- Professor Horace Slughorn. He taught at Hogwarts back in my day."

"What's he like?"

"He likes people who are well-connected or extremely talented."

"He'll probably have a field day when he meets Potter."

A few days later, when meeting with the Dark Lord, Snape and I were told of one of his new plans. This one involved Draco Malfoy. He was to kill Dumbledore. I had to act excited throughout the remainder of our meeting, but when we got home I felt ill.

"Don't worry," Snape said reassuringly to me, "Everything will be fine. Dumbledore is a very strong and capable wizard."

"Are you going to tell him of the plan?"

"…We have been forbidden to speak of it…but I will tell him when the time comes. I do have to go see him now, though."

"I think I'll stay here," I said weakly, sitting down on the couch. He looked down at me and half-smiled in a sad sort of way. He glanced around quickly, then kissed me swiftly on the forehead before Disapparating.

A week after that day, it was late one night- maybe 2:00am- and Snape came silently into my bedroom. He shook me awake.

"Dumbledore needs my help immediately. Would you like to come?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course," I said, sitting up at once, "Let me get dressed."

Without waiting for him to leave the room, I slipped off my pajama pants and pulled on my blue jeans. He cleared his throat and looked away. I smirked as I quickly put on my shoes and tied them. When I was dressed Snape extended his arm and we Disapparated.

We appeared outside the gate and went as fast as we could to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was barely conscious, sitting at his desk. His hand was black- it looked dead. An old, cracked ring lay on Dumbledore's desk next to the Sword of Gryffindor. Snape examined it a moment before he began to pull a number of things out of his pockets. I stood in the corner of the room so I wouldn't be in the way.

Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at Dumbledore's blackened hand while simultaneously pouring a goblet full of some golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyes opened.

"Why," Snape said without preamble, "why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realized that. Why even touch it?"

Dumbledore grimaced.

"I…was a fool. Sorely tempted…"

"Tempted by what?" Snape demanded.

Dumbledore did not answer.

"It is a miracle you managed to return here!" Snape said furiously, "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being-"

Dumbledore lifted his blackened, useless hand and examined it, a curious express on his face.

"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?" Dumbledore asked, the tone of his voice seemingly conversational. Snape hesitated.

"I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time."

Dumbledore merely smiled, unconcerned.

"I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus."

"If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!" said Snape furiously, "Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?"

"Something like that…I was delirious, no doubt…" Dumbledore said as he straightened himself in his chair, with a little effort, "Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward."

Snape looked utterly perplexed. Dumbledore smiled.

"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."

Snape sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, wanting to say more about Dumbledore's hand, but Dumbledore held it up to prevent him from doing so.

"The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price," Snape said, scowling.

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore, "Now I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

There was a brief pause.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."

"Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes."

"And if it does fall into his grasp," Dumbledore continued, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students of Hogwarts?"

Snape nodded stiffly.

"Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you-"

"-much less since his father has lost favor. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."

"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Are you intending to let him kill you?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Certainly not. _You _must kill me," Dumbledore replied as if this was obvious.

There was a long silence.

"Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony, "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

I couldn't suppress a laugh. Both adults glanced at me and I clapped a hand over my mouth. They both sort of smiled.

"Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight we can be sure that it will happen within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," Snape said harshly, "why no let Draco do it?"

"The boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore, "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore, "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved- I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

Dumbledore's tone was light, but his blue eyes were piercing. Finally Snape nodded curtly. Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"Thank you, Severus… If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Abby, alone."

Snape and I exchanged startled glances. Snape opened his mouth to protest.

"It's alright, Severus," I said quickly. He hesitated a moment longer, then inclined his head. He left the room. A moment passed and Dumbledore didn't say anything. My eyes were on the door Snape had departed by.

"I don't suppose he's too inclined to listen at keyholes anymore," I mused. Dumbledore inclined his head. Then he reached out and picked up the old ring off his desk. He studied it carefully a moment, then held it out to me. Curious, I took it and examined it. It was an ugly gold ring set with a large, black stone that was cracked.

"A most curious fact about that ring, Abby- it belonged to your great-grandfather," he informed me, "Your _paternal _great-grandfather."

I glanced back down at the ring, startled. I set it back on Dumbledore's desk.

"You mean…this belonged to the Dark Lord's grandfather?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. His name was Marvolo Gaunt. It's my understanding that he wasn't the friendliest of people- a pureblood to the core and desperately proud of being a descendant of Salazaar Slytherin."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, guarded.

"You have a right to know your heritage…and I highly doubt Voldemort himself will tell you. If you don't object, I would like you to attend private lessons with me this year- mind you, they will be few and far between, for I am very busy, but-"

"Why?" I interrupted, "What sort of lessons?"

"I would like to teach you what I can about your heritage, with what time I have left."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Just humor me- an old mans dying wish."

I shuddered slightly and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…you talk so openly about your death…so carelessly," I muttered.

"Everyone dies eventually," was all he said, "Will you take the lessons?"

"…Alright then. …can I tell Severus what I learn?"

"That's up to you…but tell no one else," he warned. I nodded my head and he indicated I could leave.

Snape was waiting for me outside of Dumbledore's office. I was frowning slightly, still perturbed by the idea of lessons with Dumbledore…lessons about my heritage. What purpose could it serve?

"What did he say?" Snape asked curiously as we walked out of the castle. I told him everything Dumbledore had told me.

"What purpose could it serve?" Snape wondered aloud.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

One evening after dinner there was a knock on our front door. Snape and I exchanged surprised glances. Wormtail was up in his room. Snape peered out the window.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix…you may find this more interesting if you were invisible. They hold you in high reverence, but when I am not with you…Bellatrix despises me," Snape said to me.

"What are they doing here?" I asked as I tapped myself on the head with my wand, casting my Disillusionment Charm.

"No idea," he said, walking over to the door. He opened the door a crack and looked out at them.

"Narcissa!" Snape said, opening the door a little wider, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," she said in a strained whisper, "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course."

He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Bellatrix, who was hooded, followed without invitation.

"Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he said, his thin mouth curling into a mocking smile.

Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down, staring at her hands. She was paler than usual, I noticed, and her long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the appearance of someone who was drowned. Her sister, Bellatrix, was slower to lower her hood. She didn't take her eyes off Snape as she went to stand behind Narcissa. Bellatrix was the exact opposite of her sister. She had heavily lidded eyes and a strong jaw. Her hair and her eyes were dark.

"So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, sitting in the armchair opposite the couch. I went to stand behind him so I could see them and not be in the way.

"We…we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"

He pointed his wand at the hidden staircase and it fled open, revealing Wormtail, who stood frozen.

"As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," said Snape lazily. Wormtail stepped into the room.

"Narcissa!" he said in his squeaky voice, "And Bellatrix! How charming-"'

"Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," Snape interrupted, "And then he will return to his bedroom."

Wormtail winced. He glanced around the room, no doubt wondering where I was.

"I am not your servant!" he squeaked, avoiding Snape's eye. I was surprised. Wormtail was slightly more outspoken when I wasn't in the room, apparently. Snape had a handle on it, however.

"Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me."

"To assist, yes- but not to make you drinks and- and clean your house!" Wormtail exclaimed.

"I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," said Snape silkily, "This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord-"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!"

"Of course you can," said Snape, sneering, "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."

Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue, but then he turned and went into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with three glasses and a dusty bottle of wine. Snape poured three glasses of wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, but Bellatrix continued to glower at Snape. He looked rather amused.

"The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it. Narcissa and Bellatrix copied him and Snape refilled their glasses.

"Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you," Narcissa said in a rush, "I think you are the only one who can help me-"

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand at the concealed staircase. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the noise of Wormtail scurrying back upstairs.

"My apologies," said Snape, "He has lately taken to listening at the doors, I don't know what he means by it…You were saying, Narcissa?"

She took a deep, shuddering breath and started again.

"Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix, "Particularly in present company!"

"'Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically, "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"

Narcissa let out a dry sob and his her face in her hands. Snape set his glass down and sat back again, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.

"Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," Snape urged, "Why is it that you do not trust me?"

"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, "Where to start? Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"

She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks flushed. I knew the real answers to all of these questions, but I wondered what he would tell our fellow Death Eaters.

Snape smiled.

"Before I answer you- oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"

Bellatrix hesitated.

"I know he believes you, but…"

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?"

Bellatrix said nothing, but looked a little discomforted. Snape picked up his drink again and sipped it.

"You ask me where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Snape stopped her.

"You ask me why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius" -he inclined his head to Narcissa- "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there it is… If he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."

"He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately, "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

"Yes, indeed, most admirable," Snape said in a bored voice, "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine-"

"Gesture!" she shrieked madly, "While I endured the dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"

"Not quite," said Snape calmly, "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse…tempt me into my old ways."

"This was your sacrifice for he Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" she jeered, "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"

"Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is…"

"But you stayed-"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape, betraying a slight impatience, "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do.

"I think you next wanted to know why I stood between the Dark Lord and the Sorcerer's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust me. He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge. He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally if that ally might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I deeply regret that he did not trust me. He would have returned to power three years sooner. As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrel attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him."

"But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn-"

"Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders."

"On Dumbledore's-?"

"Think! Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensued that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I?

"The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."

"But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix, "What useful information have we had from you?"

"My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord. It he chooses not to share it with you-"

"He shares everything with me!" exclaimed Bellatrix, "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful-"

"Does he? Does he _still_, after that fiasco at the Ministry?"

"That was not my fault!" Bellatrix said, flushing, "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious- if Lucius hadn't-"

"Don't you dare- don't you _dare _blame my husband!" said Narcissa in a low, deadly voice.

"There is no point apportioning blame," Snape said smoothly, "What is done, is done."

"But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously, "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, were you not, Snape?"

"My orders were to remain behind. Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? And- forgive me- you speak of dangers…you were facing six teenagers, were you not?"

"They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" Bellatrix snarled, "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"

"I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think? The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance, and it certainly helped dispose of Sirius Black, though I give you full credit for finishing him off."

He inclined his head and toasted her, but her gaze did not soften.

"You are avoiding my last question, Snape. Harry Potter. You could have killed him at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?"

"Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?"

"He… lately, we… I am asking you, Snape!"

"If I had murdered Harry Potter, the Dark Lord could not have used his blood to regenerate, making him invincible-"

"You claim you foresaw his use of the boy?"

"I do not claim it; I had no idea of his plans; I have already confessed that I thought the Dark Lord dead. I am merely trying to explain why the Dark Lord is not sorry that Potter survived, at least until a year ago…"

"But why did you keep him alive?"

"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lord's old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set foot in the castle.

"Of course, it became apparent to my very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. I have done my utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."

"And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix, "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"

"I have played my part well," said Snape, "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: He has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms- though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore has been a great wizard- oh yes, he has, the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord last month shook him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were. But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix looked unhappy, but uncertain of how to attack Snape next. Snape took advantage of her silence and turned to her sister.

"Now…you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Severus. I- I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and… The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it. He wishes none to know of the plan. It is…very secret. But-"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape immediately, "The Dark Lord's word is law."

Narcissa gasped as if she had been doused with cold water. Bellatrix looked satisfied.

"There!" she said triumphantly, "Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"

Snape had got to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains, then closed them again with a jerk. Frowning, he turned to face the room again.

"It so happens I know of the plan," he said quietly, "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing freely, "He trusts you so, Severus…"

"You know about that plan?" said Bellatrix, outraged, "_You _know?"

"Certainly," said Snape, "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks, "My son… my only son…"

"Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently, "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: He isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect-"

Narcissa began to cry.

"That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"

Snape looked away from her tears, feeling awkward.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it? To punish Lucius?" she persisted, "He could have used the girl…"

Snape couldn't hide from me the rage that boiled in him at these words and he looked at the spot where I stood, even though he couldn't see me.

"If Draco succeeds," said Snape, "he will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa, "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself-?"

Bellatrix gasped and Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.

"I only meant that…that nobody has yet succeeded…Severus…please… You are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher… You are Lucius's old friend… I beg you… You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor… Will you speak to him, persuade him-?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," he said flatly, "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge! He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!"

Snape said nothing and Narcissa seemed to lose what little restraint she had left. She stood up and staggered over to Snape. She seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling on his robes, she gasped, "You could do it. _You _could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us-"

I could feel a growl rising in my throat, even though I wasn't in tiger form. A large part of me wanted to hex her. _Hands off, _I commanded with my mind.

Snape caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands. Whether because I wanted him to, or because he wanted to, I couldn't be sure.

"He intends me to do it in the end, I think," he said slowly, looking down into her tearstained face, "But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely even that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy."

"In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"

"The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly, "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."

She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor.

"My only son…my only son…"

Seeing how pathetic she was made me feel a little better, but not as much as sensing Snape's disgust.

"You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly, "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. Snape stooped, seized her by her arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand.

"Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me. It might be possible… for me to help Draco."

She sat up, her eyes huge.

"Severus- oh, Severus- you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She flung her glass onto the table, slid off the sofa, and kneeled at Snape feet. She seized his hand in both of hers and pressed her lips to it.

_Oh she is _so _dead meat, _I thought to myself, reaching for my wand.

"_That's quite enough out of you, too," _Snape said in my mind, sounding briefly annoyed with me, _"Just look at her. She's pitiful. …and she's married."_

I scowled.

"If you are there to protect him… Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" Narcissa asked him.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" Snape repeated, his expression blank, unreadable. Bellatrix let out a cackle of triumphant laughter.

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll _try_, I'm sure… The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action… oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

"_You can hex that one," _Snape said in my mind, but he was joking. He didn't look at Bellatrix, but kept his gaze on poor, pitiful, Narcissa. She had not yet released his hand.

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly, "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he kneeled opposite Narcissa. They grasped right hands.

"You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly.

She drew it, still looking astonished.

"And you will need to move a little closer," he added.

She placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands. Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail… will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment of silence and the room seemed to hold its breath.

"I will," said Snape. Bellatrix's astounded face glower red in the blaze of the third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand and twisted with the others, forming a snake around their clasped hands. When the fiery ropes faded, they released hands. Narcissa kissed Snape's hand once more and he stood up, going to sit back in the armchair, seemingly satisfied.

"_You can make an appearance, if you like," _he said to me.

I removed my Disillusionment Charm, but let off a bang so my entrance would seem more impressive. Bellatrix and Narcissa both bowed to me. Snape looked amused.

"What's going on here?" I asked casually.

"Narcissa merely wished to have a quick word with me, Abigail," Snape said.

"But we really should be going," Bellatrix added quickly, "Or we'll be missed. Come, Narcissa."

She grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to her feet. Narcissa had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.

"Thank you, Severus," she said quietly, then she and Bellatrix both left, bowing to me once again. When they were gone, I flopped down on the couch. I scowled and Snape absently rubbed the back of his hand, as if wiping away dirt.

"Was that _really _such a wise move, Severus?" I inquired, "You're bound to it now."

"I promised nothing I couldn't fulfill," he replied lightly.

"I think you liked all that flattery. _'You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor'_," I mimicked and made kissy noises. It was Snape's turn to scowl.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he retorted. I opened my mouth, then closed it and shot him an evil glance. I decided it was best to change the subject.

"Your story is well thought out," I commented, "Dumbledore's an idiot for trusting you."

"_Not so," _he disagreed in my mind in case we were overheard, _"I'm one of the good guys… You know why he trusts me…"_

And we were both swamped with that feeling of despair and hopelessness, recalling the memory of him in Dumbledore's office. Snape was able to shake it off easier than I could. Seeing that the feeling still swamped me, he came to sit beside me on the couch and put an arm around me. His eyes flicked towards the hidden staircase, then he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. After a moment, I shook him off and headed for the stairs.

A few days after that, the Hogwarts booklist came, along with the results of my O.W.L. exams. Top marks in everything, of course. Only Snape and I went to Diagon Alley to do the shopping, leaving Wormtail at home alone. I was careful to make sure my room was locked up tight before we left.

Diagon Alley looked positively dreary. Many of the shops were boarded up and posters of the escaped Death Eaters covered the windows. People traveled in nervous packs, glancing back and forth constantly. Hard to believe my father was the cause of such despair. I raised an eyebrow at Snape as we passed Ollivanders, which was boarded up.

"You don't know everything your father does, Abigail," he said quietly.

"What does he need a wandmaker for?" I wondered aloud.

"It's not safe to talk about here," he replied, looking around quickly.

There were a number of strange carts or stands set up along the street, selling 'protective amulets'.

"Protect your girl's pretty neck, kind sir?" a sales wizard said to Snape, "These amulets are effective against Inferi, werewolves-"

Snape chuckled quietly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just- the thought of _you _needing protection… especially from a werewolf," he said, half-smiling. We continued walking down the street, leaving the sales wizard baffled by our strange behavior.

Something bright caught my eye as we walked down the street. It was sign on the front window of Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. It had bright, flashing, yellow letters that spelled out:

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**

**U-NO-POO-**

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**

**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION**

Snape pulled me away from the busy shop, looking around as if he expected our fellow Death Eaters to come swooping down upon the blatant display of disrespect for our master.

"Hey, I wanna go inside," I said, pulling free of his grasp.

"Abigail, _no_. I'm surprised no one has firebombed this place yet."

"Come on, Sev. Let me go in," I pleased, looking up into his black eyes. He hesitated, then sighed.

"Alright. I'll go get your books and meet you back here shortly," he said finally.

"Yay! Thanks, Sev," I said, hugging him quickly.

"Stop that…and don't call me that," he muttered, holding me at arm's length.

"Hmph. See you in a bit, then."

I made my way into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and took a look around. There were a number of rather impressive love potions. There were boxes of Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer quills. There were Skiving Snackboxes, which I had come across briefly during their years at Hogwarts- they were a variety of sweets that made you ill. They had been especially popular last year when Umbridge was teaching. I bought a variety of things, including a purple Pygmy Puff, which was a miniature puffskein, whom I decided to name Katie.

When I left the shop a little while later, Katie was riding on my shoulder. Snape had not yet arrived and I decided to take a quick trip down Knockturn Alley. The last time I'd gone down Knockturn Alley I had been young and scared. This time I was ready- I was the Dark Lord's daughter. I wasn't afraid of Knockturn Alley.

Much to my dismay, the streets were deserted, the shops were empty, and it wasn't at all frightening.

"Abigail," hissed a disapproving voice behind me. I whirled around to find myself face-to-face with Snape.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked me.

"Just looking around," I replied with a shrug, "Besides, it's not so scary down here nowadays."

"Hm… How would you like to go get a drink?" he asked me.

"Oh. …well…sure," I said, surprised. Snape beckoned for me to follow him down Knockturn Alley. He caught sight of Katie riding on my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is _that_?" he asked me.

"A miniature puffskein," I said fondly, "Fred and George call them Pygmy Puffs. Her name is Katie."

He shook his head incredulously and said nothing more on the subject.

I followed Snape until we came to a building. There was an ornate black door with a green glass window. There were no windows, no way to see into the building at all. A sign hung above the door that said _'Slytherin's Finest' _in ornate letters. Snape held open the door for me. I walked in and looked around. It was a classy sort of bar. The lights were dim, the walls were painted black, and the floor was stone. A few older witches and wizards, all dressed in black, sat around the bar, drinking. Snape looked around, then smiled at me and took my hand. He led me over to the bar and we sat down.

Snape ordered a glass of Firewhiskey for both of us and the well-dressed bartender gave them to us without question.

"Long time, no see, Severus," said the bartender.

"I've been rather busy, Baxter," Snape said to him. The bartender smiled knowingly and walked away.

"Come here often?" I asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Not so much anymore," he replied, smiling at me. I studied the Firewhiskey in my glass tentatively a moment.

"Cheers," I murmured, lifting my glass. I downed it quickly. The Firewhiskey burned my throat. I barely managed to suppress a cough. Snape chuckled at me, then took a sip of his own drink and sighed in a contented sort-of way.

"It's good to get out of the house…and away from Wormtail," he said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Will he go back with my father once it is time to go back to Hogwarts?" I inquired.

"Of course. He's not staying in my house," he replied, black eyes narrowed.

Snape and I stayed in the bar for a few hours. Right before we left, two people walked in that I recognized immediately, though they were disguised- Bellatrix and Yaxley. They both bowed to me respectfully. Yaxley quietly greeted Snape, but Bellatrix completely ignored him. As we left the bar Snape looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, noticing his gaze.

"They bowed to you."

"Well yeah. …I guess it's because I'm like the Dark Princess or whatever."

He looked momentarily surprised then laughed loudly. I half-smiled.

September 1st, Snape and I got up early. We had to drop Wormtail off with the Dark Lord before continuing on to Hogwarts. The three of us ate breakfast in complete silence. Wormtail was glad to be leaving and we were glad to see the back of him as well. I had just reached for the _Daily Prophet _when I felt the Dark Mark burn on my wrist. I dropped the paper in alarm, knocking over a jug of milk. Snape said nothing, but cleaned the mess with his wand. Wormtail sort of giggled, but fell immediately silent at a look from me.

The three of us Disapparated and reappeared outside of Malfoy Manor. We walked in to find no one but the Dark Lord waiting for us.

"Greetings, daughter. Are you looking forward to your return to school?" the Dark Lord asked me, ignoring Snape and Wormtail for the moment.

"Yes, my lord," I responded automatically.

"Good… You could, of course, remain here, if you wish. You need not return to Hogwarts."

"Not return to Hogwarts?" I repeated blankly, "…but what about my education?"

"I could teach you. Of course I understand perfectly if you wish to return to Hogwarts. I hear Professor Slughorn has resumed teaching?" he said, looking now to Snape. Snape inclined his head.

"I was one of his favorite students, back in my day," said the Dark Lord to me, "I think you will find Professor Slughorn has much to teach. He is a very valuable asset. You should befriend him at any cost, Abby."

"Yes, father," I said dutifully.

The Dark Lord's gaze drifted from me to Wormtail.

"Wormtail," he said lazily, "How did you enjoy your employment with Severus and Abby?"

"A p-pleasure to serve your daughter, my lord," Wormtail stammered, "A great honor."

The Dark Lord laughed softly, a dangerous sound.

"Run along, Wormtail. I will speak to Severus and Abby alone," he said.

"As you wish, my lord," Wormtail said with a low bow, then he scampered from the room. The Dark Lord motioned that we should sit- Snape to his right and me to his left, as usual.

"Abby… I think you need an assignment…something to prove your loyalty to me," he said thoughtfully.

"Anything, my lord," I said, then added cautiously, "…What sort of assignment?"

"Hm… I think I'll have you kill the traitor, Igor Karkaroff," he replied lightly, "Luckily for you, the hard part has already been taken care of- I have located him. Yours is an easy part. Consider yourself _very _lucky."

"Yes, my lord," I said, forcing myself to stay calm and not panic, "When shall I go?"

"Today. Now, I think. Severus will go with you. Karkaroff is hiding out in a shack up North."

"I'm not dressed for cold weather," I commented.

"You may borrow a coat from Bellatrix or Narcissa. They are upstairs," the Dark Lord said absently. I inclined my head, then made my way to the stairs.

When I got upstairs I took a few minutes to do some deep breathing. I didn't want to have to kill Karkaroff…I didn't particularly want to kill _anybody_!

_Severus will think of something, _I thought to myself reassuringly, _he always has a plan._

I knocked on the door to Bellatrix's room and she wrenched it open, a wild look in her eye.

"I told you _no, _you pathetic little- Oh, it's you!" she said, bowing to me, "Forgive me, Princess. I was expecting…well, it doesn't really matter. How can I be of assistance?"

"I have to travel North- hunting down a traitor- and I was wondering if I could borrow a coat?" I inquired.

"Of course, Princess," she said immediately. She disappeared into her room for a moment, then reappeared with a black, fur-lined cloak.

"Here you are then. I don't suppose you need me to go with you?" she asked me.

"I think not. The Dark Lord said Severus should go with me."

Her lip curled in dislike.

"Right. …tell me, Princess- do you _really _think Snape is to be trusted?"

"I've lived with him for the past five years. He's never done anything to make me think he is not completely loyal to the Dark Lord," I replied.

"…Right. Well, best of luck with the traitor- who is it you're going after?"

"Karkaroff."

"Never liked him much anyway," she said, sort of smiling. Then she disappeared back into her room. I shuddered slightly before returning downstairs.

Snape was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. My father was nowhere in sight. I looked at him helplessly. He hesitated a moment, then put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Don't worry…" _he said in my head, _"If you can't do it…"_

The Dark Lord re-entered the room.

"Are you all set to go?" he asked me.

"Yes, father," I said dutifully.

"Will we need to set the Dark Mark over his body?" Snape asked.

"No. He is not worthy," the Dark Lord said dismissively. Then he left us again.

Snape led me out of the dark manor and into the blinding sunlight. When we stood in the driveway, he fastened Bellatrix's cloak around my shoulders. Then he extended his arm to me and, once I took hold, we Disapparated.

Where we appeared was anywhere _but _bright and sunny. Freezing snow swirled around us and I clung to Snape as I shielded my eyes to look around.

"Where are we?" I called over the noise of the howling wind.

"Some hodgepodge Muggle village in the North…the _far _North," he replied, "Come along."

I clung to him as we trudged our way through the snow. I was glad he seemed to know where we were going because I couldn't see anything. At last, an eerie dark shape emerged through the swirling mass of snow. As we got closer I could see it was a shabby little shack. I glanced up at Snape questioningly.

"It doesn't look like much on the outside, but I'm sure he has it dolled up on the inside. He would want to be as inconspicuous as possible," he informed me.

As we approached the door, Snape pressed a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. He drew his wand and I mimicked him. When we reached the door, Snape pushed it inwards. There was a flash of light and a crash. Karkaroff was frozen in a half-rising position, his hand on his wand, held immobile by Snape's wand. There was no mistaking the terror and pleading in his eyes.

"S-Severus!" Karkaroff cried, a slight hopefulness in his voice, "Y-you aren't going to kill me, are you?"

"Actually…Abigail is supposed to do it," Snape said, looking to me. I held my wand aloft, trying to look determined… but I knew I couldn't do it. He looked almost humorous, frozen in his half-risen pose. He was griping his wand tightly and I had no doubt that, had Snape not frozen him, he would have struck us first…but something about me knew I couldn't kill him. I didn't understand it, couldn't explain it- I didn't even _like _Karkaroff. I remembered the way he used to look at me, almost as if he were devouring me with his dark eyes. He was a traitor to his fellow Death Eaters. He only cared about saving his own skin. He had named many of his friends as Death Eaters to keep himself out of Azkaban all those years ago…but so hadn't Mother?

I looked at Snape helplessly.

"I can't," I said, and lowered my wand. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of killing Karkaroff.

"Severus, please…I thought we were friends?" Karkaroff said pleadingly, "You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Snape looked indecisive. There was a fire in the fireplace- a smokeless one. I turned my back on them both as I walked over to the fireplace so maybe I could thaw a little. I decided this was no longer my battle. I couldn't do it… the decision to let Karkaroff live or die was up to Snape now.

"…I can't do it either," he said finally, lowering his wand. I turned to look at them. Karkaroff dropped his wand and fell to the floor at Snape's feet, sobbing in gratitude.

"It's not that I _can't _do it_, _so much as I don't _want _to…not when there is a better option," Snape added, looking down at Karkaroff with something bordering dislike.

"And what's your 'better option'?" I inquired curiously. Karkaroff crawled over to me and began groveling at my feet.

"Thank you, Abigail, you are such a good person," he said gratefully, kissing the hems of my robes. Revolted, I kicked him rather painfully in the ribs, causing him to scamper away from me.

"_Don't _call me Abigail," I said venomously, "And just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

He nodded his head weakly and crawled back to his seat. He certainly didn't look as high and mighty as he did in my fourth year. His hair was dirty, unwashed, and untrimmed. He was still wearing his expensive fur-lined robes, but they were tattered and worn.

I looked around the room for the first time since we entered. There was an old couch where Karkaroff had been sitting when we entered. There was a black-and-white Muggle television playing a few feet away. There was an old mattress in the corner, covered in blankets, where he had obviously been sleeping. The whole room smelled nasty. The air seemed sour.

"You could have lived a little more luxuriously, Igor," Snape said, also looking around.

"N-no point. I've been moving around every week. …you'll find material items hold less and less value when you're trying to stay alive," Karkaroff replied.

"You'll have to leave here, of course… I suggest you go out of country. We will spread the news that you are dead," Snape said. He lifted his wand again, pointing it at the floor. A moment later, the rug was transfigured into a body identical to Karkaroff…only dead, with eyes wide open and a trickle of blood running out of his mouth. The real Karkaroff looked extremely perturbed at the sight of his own corpse and immediately got to his feet.

"I'll go," he said immediately, "To South America. Right now."

"Good…and Igor?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"If _anyone _finds out about this…"

He didn't need to finish the threat. Karkaroff nodded his head weakly and headed for the door. I made up my mind quickly. As soon as his hand touched the handle, I raised my wand.

"_Obliviate_," I said loudly, startling myself slightly. Karkaroff's face went oddly slack. I walked over to him.

"Your name is Alan Cacklehalt. You will go immediately to South America and settle down in the nearest jungle to spend the rest of your days hunting the legendary Crumple-Horned Snorlack. You don't remember ever living in Europe. You don't know who the Dark Lord is. You will not remember this. Do you understand?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Karkaroff said, expression blank.

"You will go now."

There was a quiet pop and Karkaroff Disapparated. Snape looked at me curiously.

"If he had been captured, he would have squealed our names like a pig to keep himself from being killed," I said quietly, "I could sense it in his emotions… and in his mind."

"Good thinking," he said with a nod. We were both silent, looking down at the 'dead body' on the floor.

"If anyone ever found out about this…"

"I would be killed," I finished the sentence for him, "This was my ultimate test of loyalty to my father…and I failed."

He nodded his head slowly, his face a little paler than usual.

"We have to go back and tell the Dark Lord we succeeded," he said after a moment of silence, "Before we can go to Hogwarts. Remember to keep the story straight in your mind- we came here, found him watching that Muggle contraption, and you killed him immediately."

I concentrated on making the thought permanent, more like a memory, blocking the memory of what actually happened to where I almost believed I _had _killed Karkaroff.

"Ready?" Snape asked, extending his arm to me. I nodded my head and we Disapparated, like Karkaroff had done.

We Apparated outside of Malfoy Manor and walked up the path towards the house together. The Dark Lord was waiting for us, along with a handful of Death Eaters.

"Were you successful in your task?" the Dark Lord asked, looking at Snape.

"Yes. The traitor, Igor Karkaroff, is dead," Snape announced. A few of the surrounding Death Eaters laughed cruelly and the Dark Lord smiled.

"Well done, daughter," my father said after the laughter had died out, "You have proven your loyalty."

I inclined my head, not knowing what to say.

"You and Severus may return to Hogwarts. I will expect usual reports," the Dark Lord continued.

"My lord," said Snape quickly, "I think the headmaster may grow suspicious if I pull Abigail out of school too frequently."

"Then do not get caught," replied the Dark Lord calmly, "I won't call for you _too _frequently."

Snape inclined his head. I bowed to my father, then Snape and I left.

When we arrived outside Hogwart's gates I let out a breath that it felt like I had been holding forever. I gazed fondly up towards the castle and the grounds. Even when everything else in the world was crappy, Hogwarts seemed as strong and immune as ever.

Snape and I walked down to his office together. As we passed the Potions classroom something occurred to me.

"You won't be teaching down here this year, will you? You'll be up on the third floor," I remarked.

"Yes."

"Why keep your dungeon office, then? Wouldn't it be easier to have the office on the third floor?"

"It would be…but I like the dungeon. And Dumbledore said Slughorn wanted Professor Merrythought's old office."

"Professor…Merrythought?" I inquired, frowning slightly. The name sounded familiar.

"He used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…a long time ago. Back when Slughorn worked here," Snape replied.

"Oh… Mother stole a fire salamander from him, didn't she? I dreamt about it once."

"Yes, she did," Snape said, half-smiling at the memory, "And let it loose in Dumbledore's office."

"And you two got caught. But not the others, Avery and…Avery and Mulciber? The Death Eaters?"

Snape nodded his head.

"We were friends when we were at school. Nearly every Slytherin from my generation ended up a Death Eater," he said.

"…Can we go meet Slughorn?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He isn't here yet. Dumbledore wanted him to ride the train with the students…just in case something were to happen."

When we reached his office, Snape unlocked the door and we walked in. He sat down at his desk and began searching through a stack of papers on his desk. I sat in my usual seat and pondered all that had happened as Snape began to work.

"You know something amusing?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" he asked, looking up interestedly.

"All these big, bad, Dark Wizards…breaking down and crying like babies," I said, chuckling, "Wormtail, Karkaroff…and anyone that crosses the Dark Lord."

He half-smiled at me, then continued his work.

When it came time for the feast, Snape and I walked down to the Great Hall together. I went over to the Slytherin Table and he went to sit with the other teachers. Draco was sitting with his friends, but he looked up when I sat down and smiled sort of nervously. I said nothing and he turned back to Pansy and finished telling her whatever he was saying.

"-And then I stomped on his face. I heard his nose crunch," Draco said gleefully.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Potter, of course," Draco replied, "I caught him eavesdropping on the train."

I laughed quietly and turned my gaze upon the staff table. I immediately spotted the man who must be Professor Slughorn. He was a fat, bald man who resembled a walrus.

The Sorting had just started when, unnoticed by anyone but me, a large silver animal floated through the back wall. It was a Patronus and it seemed to be delivering a message to Snape, who was listening to it intently. He stood up to go. Quietly as I could I secretively tapped myself with my wand and put on my Disillusionment Charm. Silently I walked past the house tables and followed Snape out the door, which he graciously held open for me. He took a lantern out of the entrance hall and walked out onto the grounds.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"_Shh…don't speak out loud,_" he warned inside of my head, "_Potter was late and needs to be let in._"

_So I get to see you torturing him? _I thought gleefully. He looked slightly bemused.

"_Yes._"

Ten feet away from the gate we could see Harry Potter standing with a woman who had mousy brown hair and looked about as cheerful as Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Snape sneered as he tapped his wand on the chain that bound the gates and they began to come undone, "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would distract from your appearance."

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my-" Potter began.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite- ah- safe in my hands," Snape said to the brown-haired woman.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," the woman replied, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally, I was interested to see your new Patronus."

Snape moved aside to let Potter pass and then shut the gate. He tapped the chain with his wand and it locked itself again.

"I think you were better off with the old one," said Snape maliciously, "The new one looks weak."

There was a fleeting look of shock and anger on the woman's face, which I only saw briefly because Snape turned the light away.

"Good night," Potter called over his shoulder to her, "Thanks for…everything."

"See you, Harry," the woman said miserably.

_Patronuses can change shape? _I thought curiously.

"_Yes. Sometimes due to a… heavy emotional blow._"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," Snape said aloud to Potter, "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."

Potter didn't say anything but his fury was apparent. Snape savored his taunting for a moment before continuing.

"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued, "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."

Potter still didn't speak. We walked up the steps and through the doors. They paused in the entrance hall where Potter was thinking he might could slip on his invisibility cloak.

"No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure," Snape said to him. Furious, Potter stomped away through the open doors.

Every eye in the room was on Potter so I went unnoticed as I removed my Disillusionment Charm and began to load food onto my plate.

A while later Dumbledore got to his feet to address the room as soon as the plates were cleared.

"The very best of evenings to you," he said, smiling with his arms open wide. Everyone in the room saw his blackened hand.

"What happened to his hand?" Jenny gasped, as did everyone else in the hall.

"I dunno…" I lied absently.

"It looks dead."

"It looks as if it's been cursed," Draco added from across the table..

Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his sleeve down over the injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said lightly, "Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

The while hall broke out in muttering as everyone was unsure if they'd heard right. I merely smiled.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore continued over the noise.

"No!" said Potter loudly from the Gryffindor Table, not caring that a number of people heard him and were staring at him. The Slytherin Table broke out in cheers and applause. I clapped loudly as Jenny punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"It was a surprise," I replied, smiling brightly. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and the chatter began to die out. He waited until there was absolute silence before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them- in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

As the hall began to empty, I saw Snape talking to Slughorn. Curious as I was, I decided to head to my dormitory and not bother them. I spotted Draco walking a few feet ahead of me in the hallway, alone.

"Oi, Draco!" I called as I hurried to catch up with him. He looked a little nervous as he turned to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind…not telling anyone else about my being a Death Eater…or that the Dark Lord is my father?" I inquired quietly, "I'd rather it not be public knowledge…if Dumbledore were to catch wind of something like that…"

"Sure," he said with a relieved smile, "No problem…but you would be so popular, you know? At least amongst the Slytherins."

"Never mattered much to me, really," I replied with a shrug, "Just keep your mouth shut about me."

He inclined his head, then I walked past him. I had almost reached the Slytherin Common Room when Snape's voice intruded on my thoughts.

"_Got a minute?" _he asked me, _"I'd like to talk to you about something."_

_You couldn't have talked to me about whatever it is when we were sitting in your office earlier? _I asked, slightly annoyed that I now had to turn around and walk back towards his office.

"_It didn't occur to me then," _he replied, sounding slightly amused.

When I reached his office, Snape was sitting at his desk. He indicated I should sit and I did with a loud, meaningful yawn. He half-smiled.

"I want you to follow Draco Malfoy for me. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him and he doesn't trust me… but you can make him trust you."

"So I'm doing your dirty work, is that it?" I asked lightly.

"No. …I'm entrusting you with a task that needs to be done."

"…Okay, I'll do it. What exactly do I have to do?"

"Just find out what he's up to. What his plans are, if you can. And be careful. Don't do anything stupid or dangerous."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me," I said sarcastically.

"Well you don't see me asking anyone else to do this, do you? Besides…if I can't trust you, who can I trust? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Touching," I said, sneering to keep the emotion out of my voice, "but your concern is wasted. I'm not an idiot, Severus, you don't have to worry about me…actually, it can get a bit annoying. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Of course you are," he said, waving his hand dismissively in a way he knew would annoy me. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. I scowled at him, but there was no way I was going to let him know how much his concern meant to me.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked irritably.

"Sure. See you in the morning."

"Hmph."

Later that night, as I was trying to fall asleep, I wondered how I was going to find out what Draco was doing. I had to be friends with him… which may mean having to forsake my friendship- or whatever you would call it- with Snape for a while. If Draco no longer trusted him, he might not trust me either.

The next morning I got my course schedule and was pleased to see that my first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had a free period first off and another free period after lunch, so after eating breakfast I went back down to the common room. I looked over my schedule for a while, then went upstairs to be put my schoolbooks in my bag. When I returned to the Common Room, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting in the corner. I sat in one of the chairs and, under the pretense of reading my Potions book, watched Draco and his cronies from across the room. They were talking quietly, but I could hear them.

"-I've seen it in there a million times. It will make a good backup plan, don't you think? Smuggling it in shouldn't be too much of a problem," Draco was saying. At that moment the bell rang, much to my annoyance. I closed my book and caught up with Draco and his friends so I could walk with them to Snape's new classroom.

We lined up outside the classroom door along with a number of other students. I wondered how Snape was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? This was going to be different than any other teacher we had in the subject, undoubtedly. Even Draco couldn't hide his faint air of interest.

The classroom door opened and Snape walked out into the corridor. An eerie silence fell over the class.

"Inside," he said. Draco and I walked in and looked around delightedly. Snape had redecorated the room so that it now felt more like the usual dungeon classroom. The curtains had been drawn against the sunlight and the room was lit by candles. Draco and I shared a grin as we looked around at the pictures on the wall. All the pictures showed various curses being used. Many of the people in the pictures were missing body parts or sporting gruesome injuries. Draco sat down in the very back of the room, staring fixatedly at a picture of someone being tortured. I sat down in the front of the room, in the desk closest to Snape's.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape as he shut the door with a loud snap. Many people dropped their books back into their bags.

"I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention," he continued and no one dared look away as he made his way to the front of the class, "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

He began to walk around the classroom and many people craned their necks to keep him within view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, and ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

A slight chill crept up my spine at the way he was talking about the Dark Arts. There was a tender caress in his voice which I had never heard before. I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Your defenses," he continued, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen then?" asked a Gryffindor girl in a high-pitched voice, "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said dismissively, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"

He walked towards his desk again, his black robes billowing out behind him. Every eye was still on him.

"…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" he asked. Hermione Granger put her hand in the air immediately, but Snape ignored her and looked around the room. His eyes lingered on me for a moment.

"_You know the answer. Raise your hand,_" he said in my mind.

_I don't feel like answering,_ I replied lightly, _Ask Granger. Maybe she'll get it wrong._

"Very well- Miss Granger?" he asked her curtly.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage," she said promptly.

"Unless they're using Legilimency," I said quietly, but no one else heard me.

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six, _but correct in essentials," Snape said dismissively to Granger. Draco snickered in the corner.

"Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some-," Snape said, his eyes falling on Potter, "lack."

I smirked, also remembering Potter and Snape's disastrous Occlumency lessons the previous year.

"You will now divide into pairs," Snape went on, "One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking. _The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence. _Carry on."

As the class began to break into pairs Draco made his way up to me.

"Do you want to work with me?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied brightly, "but I already know how to do nonverbal spells."

"Maybe you could show me?" he asked anxiously, "and I'll get a chance to work on the Impediment Jinx."

I nodded my head in agreement. Snape was watching us with a faintly amused expression as Draco faced me with his wand raised. I raised my wand. Draco's face was screwed up in concentration as he tried to perform a nonverbal spell. He ended up muttering it out of the corner of his mouth. I deflected it easily and he had to duck as his spell rebounded off my Shield Charm.

"Let me work on this nonverbal thing a minute," he said, screwing up his face in concentration. When it came clear to me that Draco wasn't going to be producing a nonverbal spell anytime soon, I let my gaze wander around the classroom.

I held my wand at the ready in case Snape should happen to look back at us, but I wasn't really paying attention to Draco. I was watching as Snape stopped beside Potter and Weasley. Potter had his wand raised and Weasley was trying to perform a nonverbal jinx.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said after watching them for a few minutes, "Here- let me show you-"

He turned his wand on Potter so quickly that Potter forgot himself for a moment and yelled "_Protego!"_

His Shield Charm was so strong that Snape was knocked backwards into a desk. I let out a sharp gasp and had to try really hard not to run over and help him up. Draco, however was smirking.

"I thought you liked Professor Snape, why are you smirking?" I muttered to him.

"I don't like him anymore," he said coolly. We both watched as Snape got to his feet, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you that we are practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?"

"Yes," replied Potter stiffly.

"Yes, _sir,_" Snape corrected menacingly.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Potter retorted coolly. There was a collective gasp. Everyone in the room was now watching Snape to see his reaction.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape coldly, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter…not even '_the Chosen One._'"

When the bell rang and class ended, I hung back a moment to help Snape repair a few jars that had toppled off the desk he had knocked into.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine," he replied, then scowled slightly, "Potter thinks he can get away with cheek in _my _classroom…he was wrong."

"What have you got planned for his detention?" I asked, half-smiling.

"Sorting rotten flobberworms from good ones… without gloves. It's a tedious chore that's needed to be done for a while now. Seems like a good punishment. …you better hurry or you'll be late for Divination," Snape said, nodding towards the doors. I sighed because he had a point and picked up my bag. Halfway to the door I paused and looked back at him.

"You have my schedule memorized?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"I have to write your schedule…of course I would know what class you had next."

"Right," I said, shaking my head slightly and walking out the door.

Draco and I spent the entire break after lunch practicing nonverbal jinxes and Shield Charms in the Common Room. He finally managed to silently deflect my nonverbal jelly-legs jinx when the bell rang. Only four Slytherins had managed to pass into N.E.W.T. level Potions; Draco, myself, and two boys named Zabini and Nott. The four of us went down to the dungeon classroom to see four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and the usual three Gryffindors had passed as well.

Slughorn opened the door and we all walked in the room. The room was already full of unusual smells and vapors. As I passed one of the cauldrons that was smoking I peered inside to see what I recognized to be Amortentia, a very strong love potion that smelled differently according to what most attracted each person. I could smell cold, nighttime air and something sweet that might have been lilies. I walked away from the cauldron rather reluctantly and sat with my fellow Slytherins. The Ravenclaws sat at a table together as did the Gryffindors. The single Hufflepuff boy sat with the Gryffindors. Slughorn walked in and went to the front of the room. He began to call role. When he got to my name, he paused, as did all new teachers who came to Hogwarts and heard about me.

"Oh-ho! Are you Snape's Abigail?" Slughorn asked me. Draco snickered at me and I blushed slightly.

"It's Abby, sir," I said determinedly, "And yes… I suppose I am."

A few people tittered quietly at me, then Slughorn merely continued on down the role. When he finished, he looked up.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, "scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making…_"

"Sir?" said Potter, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything- nor's Ron- we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

Slughorn walked over to the store cupboard. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the potion bubbling away in the cauldron nearest our table. I recognized it immediately as well…Veritaserum.

"Now then," said Slughorn as he returned to the front of the classroom, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the Veritaserum and I was actually going to put my hand in the air, but Granger was quicker and Slughorn pointed to her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she said.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily, "Now this one here is pretty well known…featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too…who can-?"

Granger's hand was in the air once more as Slughorn pointed to what I, too, noticed to be Polyjuice Potion.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," said Granger promptly.

"Excellent, excellent!" Slughorn said, he then pointed to the love potion, "Now this one here…yes, my dear?"

Granger's hand was in the air once more.

"It's Amortentia!" she exclaimed.

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, looking impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," she said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

She broke off, embarrassed.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" asked Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Slughorn beamed and turned to Potter.

"Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!' _I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Potter.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially. Draco and I exchanged gloomy glances. Snape would never have given her twenty points.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love, _of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room- oh yes," Slughorn said, nodding gravely towards Draco and Nott whom were both smirking, "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…

"And now it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said the Hufflepuff boy, pointing to the cauldron on Slughorn's desk. I looked at it curiously. This was not a potion I had recognized.

"Oho," said Slughorn again, obviously hoping that someone would ask, "Yes. That. Well, _that _one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Granger excitedly, "It makes you lucky!"

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" asked a Ravenclaw boy.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," replied Slughorn, "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked a different boy.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn, "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. I was pretty sure he was playacting.

"Abby," Draco whispered to me.

"What?"

"Try and snag me some of that lucky potion."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I muttered back.

_And since when did I become your slave? _I wondered.

"Try and get close to it during the lesson," Draco said quietly.

I nodded my agreement as Slughorn came back to Earth.

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize this lesson," Slughorn said loudly. Draco sat up at little straighter, listening eagerly.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions…sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary say only…and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," Slughorn said, suddenly very brisk, "how are you going to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making. _We have little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex that anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

I dragged my cauldron to the end of the table nearest the cauldron full of lucky potion. As Slughorn walked around, looking into people's cauldron, I tried to get close to it. I had conjured a flask to put it in, but didn't want to be noticed by my other classmates.

"I could get to the Polyjuice Potion easier," I muttered quietly to Draco. He looked momentarily annoyed, then cleared his facial expressions.

"Alright, yes, get that. I can think of something to do with that," he muttered. I slipped the flask in and out of the Polyjuice quickly, corked it, and stuffed it into the pocket of my robes without anyone noticing. As I passed it secretively to Draco, I decided it was better for him to have Polyjuice Potion than Felix Felicis. The last thing I wanted was for Draco to get lucky and kill Dumbledore. I turned to the potion I was supposed to be brewing.

After ten minutes of doing everything by the book my potion resembled the smooth, deep purple color described as the ideal halfway stage. I was feeling increasingly delighted until it came to having to cut up sopophorous bean, which was more difficult than one would expect. I cursed myself for not being able to remember exactly how Snape and I had brewed the potion.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Draco said loudly. I looked up, briefly annoyed that he had interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes," said Slughorn without looking at him, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…"

I looked back down at the shriveled bean and had a silent resolution. I grabbed the knife I was using to try and cut the bean and crushed it with the flat side. A large amount of juice squirted out. Feeling utterly delighted with myself I scooped all of it into my potion which now turned a nice shade of lilac. I began to stir clockwise and after five minutes of this I began to feel annoyed again. According to the book my potion was supposed to turn clear, but it had merely turned a paler shade of purple.

"And time's…up!" called Slughorn a short while later, "Stop stirring, please!"

Furious at my inability to make the potion turn clear I stopped stirring and put my head down on my desk.

"Psst," said an annoying voice in my ear. It was Draco.

"What?" I hissed, lifting my head slightly.

"Switch seats with me, please, Abby. Your potion's clearer than mine and I _really _want that lucky potion," he said, a faint note of begging in his voice.

"Alright, quickly," I said agreeably. I switched seats with Draco while Slughorn had his back turned. I peered into Draco's cauldron which held a blue substance that was definitely not the Draught of Living Death. I racked my brains, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

"Very nice," Slughorn said to Draco as he peered into the cauldron that was actually mine. He merely gave the blue potion a passing glance before moving on to the Gryffindor table. Slughorn stopped at Potter's cauldron with a look of delight on his face.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn cried, "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was!"

I stiffened slightly when he talked about Lily. …I had never known she was good at potions. Perhaps that is why Snape took the job as Potions master when he was denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

Later that afternoon, after classes were over, I went down to Snape's office to do my homework. Draco had been bugging me to practice nonverbal spells with him and I didn't want to. Snape looked up when I entered, then rummaged around his desk for something. He handed me a folded piece of parchment.

_Abby, _

_I'd like you to come to my office Sunday afternoon at five o'clock for the first of the several lessons I discussed with you over the summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Did you read it?" I asked Snape. He nodded his head.

"Should be interesting," he said mildly, "Though I don't see the relevance."

I shrugged my shoulders and put the note into my pocket.

I spent all of Sunday wondering what Dumbledore had to share with me regarding my heritage… and why it was important. When five o'clock came I left Snape's office and went up to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore said when I knocked on his door. I entered the room and looked around curiously. Nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary, save for a familiar stone basin sitting on his desk. I recognized it as the Pensieve he had lent Snape last year when he was teaching Potter Occlumency. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk.

"Good evening, Abby. Have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"I trust you know what this is?" Dumbledore asked, indicating the stone basin.

"It's Pensieve. You lent it to Severus last year when he was teaching Potter Occlumency. It can be used to store memories, right?"

"It can also be used to revisit memories."

"Ah. …hm…"

"Anything wrong, Abby?"

"Well, it's just… I'm not sure I want to revisit anyone's memories. I… I sometimes dream Severus's memories…"

"I am aware. He told me last year when you were taking that sleeping potion. It will be different this time, however. You will be visiting memories in Pensieve, with me…and with permission. It won't be quite as… _personal _as dreaming Severus's memories."

"…Right. Whose memories will we be visiting?"

"Tonight, A man named Bob Ogden. He worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died long ago, but not before I acquired these recollections-"

"What does he have to do with my heritage?" I interrupted, "This Bob Ogden fellow?"

"Patience, Abby. We are about to accompany Bob Ogden on a visit he made in the course of his duties for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Dumbledore pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his robes. He pointed his wand at the cork stopper and it flew out. He dumped the silvery contents of the bottle into the stone basin where they shimmered and swirled, neither gas nor liquid.

"After you, Abby," he said, gesturing to the basin, "You need only touch it."

I reached forward hesitantly and plunged my hand into the silvery substance. I felt my feet leave the floor- I was falling, falling, though swirling darkness… and then quite suddenly, I was blinking in dazzling sunlight, standing on the ground. Dumbledore was beside me before my eyes had adjusted.

We were standing in a country land bordered by high, tangled hedges, beneath a bright blue summer sky. It was different than other memories I had visited- I was still myself, for one. Some ten feet before us stood a short, plump man wearing thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road. The man was wearing a strange assortment of Muggle clothes- a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume. _Bob Ogden, _I decided as he set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore motioned for me to follow. As we passed the sign Ogden had been looking at, I looked up at the two arms. One pointing back the way we came said Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after Ogden said Little Hangleton, 1 mile.

We walked a short way with nothing to see but hedgerows. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that we had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of us. I could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

Ogden broke into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Dumbledore lengthened his stride and I hurried to catch up. I supposed Little Hangleton was our final destination and wondered why we had to approach it from such a distance. I was mistaken, however. The lane curved to the right and when we rounded the corner, it was to see the edge of Ogden's coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge.

We followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those we left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and full of potholes, sloping downhill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below us. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and we came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand.

Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before my eyes discerned the building half-hidden among the tangle of trunks. It seemed a strange place to have a house, but I sort of liked it. I wondered if it were actually inhabited- the walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Just as I decided that no one could possibly live there, one of the windows was thrown open and a think trickle of smoke issued from it, as though someone were cooking.

Ogden moved forward quietly and rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which someone had nailed a dead snake. I took a startled step backwards when I saw what it was.

There was a rustle and a crack, and a man dressed in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing right in front of Ogden who leapt backward so fast he stumbled on the tails of his frock coat. The man standing before him had hair so thick and matted with dirt it could have been any color. He was missing several teeth and his eyes stared in opposite directions.

"_You are not welcome," _hissed the man. I recognized it immediately as Parseltongue. I looked at Dumbledore and frowned. _This _was someone who was related to me?

Ogden baked away several more paces before speaking.

"Er- good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic-"

"_You're not welcome,"_ he repeated.

"Er- I'm sorry- I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously. I noticed, for the first time, that the stranger who was related to me had his wand in one hand and a rather bloody knife in the other. He advanced towards Ogden.

"Now, look-" Ogden began, but too late: There was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers. I chuckled quietly, mostly because I didn't particularly like the look of Ogden. Dumbledore looked at me and frowned.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice.

An elderly man came running out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung rather pathetically. This man was shorter than the other, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife who was now cackling with laughter at the sigh of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden.

"Correct!" said Ogden angrily, dabbing his face, "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," said Gaunt, "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively, "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, getting to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."

Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose and the flow of goo stopped immediately.

"_Get in the house. Don't argue," _Gaunt whispered to Morfin out of the corner of his mouth. Morfin seemed to be at the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung again sadly.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, wiping the last of the pus from his coat, "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin," he replied indifferently, then asked aggressively, "Are you pure-blood?"

"That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly. Gaunt apparently felt differently.

"Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village," he said in an offensive tone, squinting into Ogden's face.

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden, "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl-"

"I've no use for owls. I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly, "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning-"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt, "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

We followed the two men into the small house. It seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside a smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue:

_Hissy, hissy, little snakey,_

_Slither on he floor,_

_You be good to Morfin_

_Or he'll nail you to the door._

There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window and I realized for the first time that there was someone else in the room- a girl whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing behind a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but she had a defeated look about her.

"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.

"Good morning," said Ogden. With a frightened glance at her father, she turned her back on the room and continued shifting pots on the shelf.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

"_Pick it up!_" Gaunt bellowed at her, "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice. Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two. Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter.

"Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!" screamed Gaunt.

Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden lifted his own and repaired the pot for her. Gaunt looked for a moment as if he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it.

"Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it?" jeered Gaunt at his daughter, "Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"

Without looking at anyone, Merope picked up the pot and returned it to the shelf, hands trembling. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall as if she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish. I disliked Squibs as much as the next pureblood, but I felt bad for Merope.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit-"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt, "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him- what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law."

" 'Morfin has broken Wizarding law'," Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again and I chuckled quietly.

"He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?" Gaunt continued.

"Yes," said Ogden, "I'm afraid it is."

He pulled a scroll of parchment out of his pocket and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing-"

"Summons! _Summons? _who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, pointing a dirty yellow-nailed finger at Ogden's chest, "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden warily.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt, showing Ogden an ugly, black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger, "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed-"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran at his daughter and dragged her toward Ogden by a gold chain around her neck.

"See this?" he bellowed, shaking a heavy gold locket at him while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.

"_Slytherin's_!" yelled Gaunt, "Salazaar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope. She staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.

"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all- more than _you _can say, I don't doubt!"

Then he spat on the floor at Odgen's feet. Morfin cackled again.

"Mr. Gaunt, I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin. Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled.

"_Be quiet, boy," _snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden, "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot-"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden, "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless-"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, spitting on the floor again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly, "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions. Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg-"

Ogden broke off as the loud, jingling, clopping sounds of horses and laughter drifted through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to where the house was. Gaunt froze, listening, eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sound, expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face was deathly pale.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice, "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village-"

The girl laughed. Morfin made to get out of his armchair.

"_Keep your seat," _said his father warningly in Parseltongue.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, "I might be wrong- but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right! That'll be the son., I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing fainter again.

" '_Darling'," _whispered Morfin in Parseltongue, looking at his sister, _" 'Darling' he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway."_

"_What's that?" _said Gaunt sharply, looking from Morfin to the very pale Merope, _"What did you say, Morfin?"_

"_She likes looking at that Muggle. Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night-"_

Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on, _"-Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"_

"_Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?" _said Gaunt quietly.

All of the Gaunts seemed to have forgotten Bob Ogden, who was looking bewildered and irritated at the outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

"_Is it true?" _said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing towards the terrified girl, _"My daughter- pure-blooded descendant of Salazaar Slytherin- hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?"_

Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself against the wall.

"_But I got him, Father!" _Morfin cackled, _"I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"_

"_You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!" _roared Gaunt, losing control. He went for her throat.

"No!" Ogden cried, raising his wand, "_Relashio!_"

Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back. Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.

Ogden ran for his life. Dumbledore indicated we should follow and I obeyed, Merope's screams echoing in my ears.

Ogden hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a gray horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane. I turned curiously back towards the house to see Morfin standing in the front yard, cackling madly.

"That will do, I think, Abby," said Dumbledore. He took my elbow and tugged. The next moment, we were both soaring weightlessly through the darkness until we landed squarely on our feet, back in his office.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. I sat down as well, frowning slightly, thinking over what I had seen.

"So… they're related to me? The Gaunts?" I asked him.

"Yes. The girl, Merope, is your paternal grandmother," he replied.

"So she survived…and became the Dark Lord's mother."

"Yes. Bob Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. His father, Marvolo Gaunt, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."

"A grandmother, a great-uncle, and a great-grandfather… are any of them still alive?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me.

"Surely, after what we just witnessed, you would not wish to encounter any of the Gaunts?"

"No sir," I said quickly, "Well… perhaps Merope…"

"Ah," he said, inclining his head, "I am afraid not. A few months after the arrest of her father and brother, Merope ran off with the Muggle, Tom Riddle, whom we saw riding the horse."

"She…they…fell in love?" I asked disbelievingly.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"

"A love potion. Or the Imperius Curse?"

"I am rather inclined to think she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her. I doubt it would have been very difficult, some hot day, to persuade Riddle to take a drink of water when he was out riding alone. In any case, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope.

"The village's shock was nothing compared to Marvolo Gaunt's, however. He returned from Azkaban expecting to find his daughter waiting dutifully with a hot meal ready on the table. Instead, he found an inch of dust and a note of farewell. From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death- or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."

"What happened to Merope?" I pressed.

"Well, I must do a certain amount of guessing at this point, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their little runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in'. What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby and he married her for this reason. Merope _did _have his baby, but not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant."

"Why did the love potion stop working?" I inquired.

"Again, this is guesswork, but I believe that Merope, who loved Tom Riddle deeply, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."

There was a few moments of silence. Something occurred to me and I laughed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me.

"The Dark Lord… he isn't pure blood, then?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"No. That he is not. …I think that is enough for tonight, Abby. I will send for you when I have more to share."

"Yes, sir," I said, standing to leave. I was almost at the door when I noticed it. Sitting on one of the spindle-legged tables that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly gold ring set with a large, cracked, black stone. I reached out to touch it, then thought better of it. I let my hand fall to my side, then left Dumbledore's office.

The next day was Monday and I spent most of the day impatiently wanting to go down and see Snape. I knew he wanted to hear what Dumbledore had shared with me. When the last class of the day, Potions, came, Slughorn asked me for a word after class. I agreed, even though I really didn't want to.

"You're Julia Prewett's daughter, aren't you?" was the first thing he said to me once the others had left after the bell rang.

"Yes, sir," I said rather stiffly.

"That explains it. I hear you're good at nearly everything… if it weren't for Harry, you'd be brilliant at Potions," he said, winking, "But then, his mother was always top-of-the-class in Potions… neither Severus nor Julia stood out much compared to Lily."

I shifted my feet awkwardly.

"Am I right in saying Tommy Rivers was your step-father?"

"Yes, sir."

"He wasn't much. Not too smart. Do you know who your biological father is?"

I laughed inwardly, wondering how he would react if I told him the truth.

"No, sir. I don't know."

"Shame. I'm having a little party this coming Saturday night in my rooms- just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini and Harry Potter… and Miss Granger, as well. I was hoping you would join us."

I thought about it a moment. My father had said Slughorn would be a valuable asset and that I should befriend him. I sighed inwardly.

"Yes, sir. Of course," I replied.

"Spot on," he said brightly, "Run along now, Abby."

I inclined my head, then headed for the door.

"So the Dark Lord isn't pureblood?" Snape said, sounding faintly amused once I had finished telling everything I learned from Dumbledore.

"Apparently not. …I can't believe I'm related to those people! I'm glad I don't look like that," I said, thinking of Morfin and Merope.

"It's all very interesting…but I still wonder- what's the point?"

"I think I'm starting to get it- people like to know where they come from, you know? And heritage is especially important to wizards. …I grew up thinking I was pureblood, acting like a pureblood…but I'm not," I said thoughtfully.

"It's not all that important," he assured me, "…If wizards hadn't married Muggles, we'd have died out. There are very few left who are truly pureblood. Most are half-blood or less…myself included."

"You're half-blood?" I said, surprised, "…I always assumed you were pureblood."

He shook his head and averted my gaze. He was silent a moment.

"My Mother's name was Eileen Prince. She married a Muggle," he said finally.

I decided maybe it was best to change the subject. He didn't look comfortable talking about his heritage.

"Slughorn invited me to a party Saturday evening," I informed him after a moment of silence.

"Are you going?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose I am. The Dark Lord said Slughorn could be a valuable asset."

"Indeed. The only reason he took the job from Dumbledore was because he was tired of hiding from recruiting Death Eaters. …well, that and Potter."

"What's so special about Slughorn?"

"The Dark Lord was in what they call the 'Slug Club' when he was in school, along with a number of students who became the first Death Eaters. Slughorn was head of Slytherin house. He always favored the Dark Lord…before he turned evil."

There were a few minutes of silence as I pondered something.

"Do you think… don't you think he was always evil?" I inquired finally.

"…I don't know. I think that may be one of the things Dumbledore plans on exploring with you."

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly, despite the fact that sixth years' workloads were so intense it seemed like the teachers thought Exams came once a week. By the time Saturday came I was exhausted, but still had tons of homework to do. I spent most of the morning practicing nonverbal spells with Draco and a boy named Blaise Zabini who had been in my classes before, but never spoken to me. He was friends with Draco, apparently, and I recalled Slughorn mentioned he was going to the party.

After lunch with Draco and Blaise, who never missed a chance to insult a Muggle-born and therefore became one of my least favorite people, I went down to Snape's office to work on my other homework. I was almost finished with my Transfiguration essay when there was a loud knock on Snape's door. We both looked up from our work, slightly annoyed.

"Enter," said Snape. The door opened and Slughorn walked in. He smiled at me before turning to Snape.

"Severus!" he boomed, "Could ask a favor of you?"

"And what favor would that be, Horace?" Snape asked rather warily.

"I was wondering if you could postpone Harry's detention on account of a little party I'm having tonight…I'm sure Abby's told you all about it," Slughorn said, winking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I think not, Horace. I've already postponed it once for Albus and Potter really needs to learn his lesson. I do not take cheek from anyone. I wouldn't want Potter to think himself any better than anyone else who cheeks me," Snape said.

"You're right, I suppose. Ah, well…if you are immovable on the subject, I can always plan another party. You are still coming, aren't you Abby?" Slughorn asked me.

"Yes, sir," I said, "If this Transfiguration homework doesn't kill me first."

"Good girl," he said, laughing. Then he left.

Snape looked over at me and smirked.

"Found a favorite teacher?" he asked me.

"Oh shut up. I really don't like him. My father said he could be a useful asset and I should make him like me, so I did," I retorted, "…You'll always be my favorite teacher."

"Really?"

"Well, you and Lupin."

He scowled, then half-smiled and returned to his work.

I finished my Transfiguration essay as there was another knock on the door. I scowled as a Gryffindor girl named Demelza Robins entered.

"I have my Inferius essay, Professor Snape," she said, ignoring me and handing Snape a piece of parchment.

"It was due yesterday. Five points from Gryffindor for lateness," he said coolly.

She turned and headed for the door, looking annoyed.

"Robins?" Snape said before she could leave.

"Yes, Professor?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Take a message to Harry Potter for me- tell him he is to come to my office at half past eight tonight to do his detention, no matter how many party invitations he's received. And let him know he'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones to use in Potions- and there'll be no need to bring protective gloves."

"Yes sir," she said, then left.

"Aw… I have to go to Slughorn's stupid party. I won't get to be here for Potter's detention," I said regretfully.

"Too bad," he said dismissively.

"Promise me you won't kill him- or poison, maim, disembowel, hex, curse-"

"I can't make any promises," he said, but he was hiding a smile. I grinned broadly, then sighed heavily at the thought of Slughorn's party.

"You could poison _me_. Then I wouldn't have to go to Slughorn's party," I said heavily. He shook his head and half-smiled.

I went down to Slughorn's office after dinner, feeling glum. Blaise was already there, sitting by himself. Granger was sitting unhappily beside a boy named Cormac McLaggen, who was also in Gryffindor, and the rather pretty Ginny Weasley. I was surprised to find a small part of me wanted to go sit with Granger and Ginny Weasley…particularly Ginny Weasley. I shook the feeling and went to sit with Blaise. He looked delighted at having someone to talk to and immediately started jeering at Slughorn's other choices. After he had called Hermione Granger a Mudblood for the sixth time, I slid him an irritated look.

"Blaise, shut _up_. I don't like that word," I said quietly.

"What, Mudblood? Why should you care- Draco said you're pureblood."

"I don't like it," I repeated.

"Hmph," he said, and muttered something indiscernible. I got to my feet rather abruptly and went to sit beside Ginny Weasley.

"Fine!" Blaise said, glaring at me, "Go sit with the blood traitor."

I reached for my wand.

"Now, now!" said Slughorn, looking rather uncomfortable, "Let's not fight."

Blaise glared in the opposite direction of me and I crossed my arms across my chest, staring determinedly at the floor. Slughorn continued talking about some famous person whom he used to teach. After a few minutes of me staring at the floor, I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ginny Weasley smiling at me, much to my surprise. I thought she would have nothing to do with me, with her being a Gryffindor and me being a Slytherin.

"I heard what you said to Blaise…when he called Hermione a Mudblood," she whispered to me.

"No big deal," I said quietly, "I don't like that word."

"But you're a Slytherin."

"…Not all Slytherins are like that. I don't discriminate against Muggle-borns…I used to love a Muggle-born," I said, thinking not only of Lily, but of Samantha, the girl I met at the World Cup. A pang of sadness passed through me- I hadn't thought of her in a while.

"What…what happened to him?" she asked cautiously. _Him…_I thought to myself, _Of course she thinks it's a him… She wouldn't understand. No one would._

Since she was still waiting on an answer, I merely shook my head.

"You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Your brother's in my year."

"I have a lot of brothers," she said with a smile. I smiled as well.

"I mean Ron. …I knew Fred and George. I like them. I think they're funny."

"They have their own joke shop now, you know?"

I spent the rest of Slughorn's party talking to Ginny and making friends with her. Slughorn beamed at us when the party was over and we started to leave.

"It's good to see you two made friends. Slytherins and Gryffindors rarely become friends," he said to us. I smiled weakly and looked down at the floor as I followed Ginny out. I said goodnight to Ginny and headed towards the dungeons feeling elated.

I didn't see much of Ginny over the next few weeks- Slughorn had two more parties, but Potter was scheduling his Quidditch team's practices so that they clashed and he wouldn't have to go…which meant Ginny couldn't go because she was on the team. I had taken to avoiding the parties as well, preferring to sit in Snape's dungeon office and sulk. He noticed, of course, but he didn't question.

Halfway through October we had our first Hogsmeade visit of the year. The morning of our Hogsmeade visit proved stormy and cold. Filch was stopping people as they went out to check us with his Secrecy Sensor. As he was jabbing me with it, I spotted Ginny a few feet ahead. When Filch was done, I hurried to catch up with her, steeling myself against the wind and sleet.

"Hey Ginny! Care to join me in Hogsmeade?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Abby. I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend, Dean," she replied. She did sound sorry. A moment later her face brightened.

"I'll ditch him after a while. Meet me down by the Shrieking Shack at noon, alright?" she said to me.

"Alright," I replied, smiling. She waved to me, then hurried to catch up with a Gryffindor boy. I watched them as I trudged down the path to Hogsmeade, feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

_It must be the red hair, _I thought to myself, _Damn these red-haired muggle-borns._

As I walked through Hogsmeade I let my mind wander between Ginny, Lily, and Samantha. Two of them were painful to think about…well, not Lily so much if I concentrated on memory-dreams that made me happy.

I found myself walking along the train tracks alone. Something about walking along railroad tracks seemed oddly familiar, in a comforting sort of way. When noon came, I walked along the path to the Shrieking Shack to find Ginny waiting for me. She grinned when she saw me coming.

"Hey Abby. I'm _freezing. _Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeer," she said to me.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

We talked for a long time about a lot of different things, including her different classes. I gave her advice on potions and she taught me about the Bat-Bogey Hex which she was quite apt at. We stayed in Hogsmeade as long as we could, but the longer we stayed the worse the weather got. Eventually, we trudged our way back up to the castle together. There, however, we had to part.

"See you later, Abby. I should be at the next party- Harry has an appointment with Dumbledore that night," she said in the Entrance Hall.

"Awesome. Later, Ginny," I said brightly. I watched as she disappeared up the stairs, then I turned to go into the dungeon and found myself face-to-face with Snape.

"So _that's _why you're always in such a foul mood when you don't go to Slughorn's parties," he said, watching as the last of her red hair whipped out of sight. I couldn't stop a blush that crept over my cheeks.

"It's none of your business," I said coolly. I made to push past him to go into the dungeon. He grabbed me by the shoulder and, after looking around quickly to make sure the Entrance Hall was deserted, he pushed me gently against the wall and held me there, much to my annoyance.

"It's not a good idea," he said quietly.

"What?" I said ruefully, "You pinning me to the wall? Because that seems like a pretty bad idea, too."

"Loving the Weasley girl. She-"

"I can have friends," I interrupted, "She and I… we can be friends. Just because _your _friendship with a Gryffindor ended badly, doesn't mean mine will."

The moment I said it, I knew I had gone too far. Shock and hurt spread across his face and he let the hand that was pinning me to the wall, fall to his side.

"Severus…I-"

"Shut up," he hissed as the door to the Entrance Hall opened. It was Filch, carrying something, an urgent look on his face.

"Professor Snape- a girl's been cursed," Filch panted as he limped quickly across the hall.

"What?" he snapped.

"A girl's been cursed," Filch repeated, holding out something wrapped in a scarf, "This is the thing she touched."

Snape took the thing from Filch. I took the opportunity to slink away, down into to dungeons, feeling terrible.

Rumors flew around the school about the girl who had been cursed. Her name was Katie Bell and she was a Gryffindor. She was moved from the hospital wing to St. Mungo's hospital. They said she had been given a cursed object to give to someone…but no one seemed to know who. Rumor was all I had to go on because I couldn't bring myself to face Snape. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I avoided his gaze and we didn't speak.

One of the rumors I heard was that Potter blamed Draco. I started to wonder if this had been one of Draco's attempts to kill the headmaster. It occurred to me that, as the Dark Lord's daughter, I had the power to question him about it. One night after dinner, I came upon Draco sitting in the Common Room alone.

"Ah, Draco. Just the person I wanted to see," I said as I approached him.

"What?" he asked a little guardedly.

"What happened to Katie Bell…did it have something to do with you?" I inquired. His face fell slightly and I saw a slight hint of fear come into his eyes.

"It, uh…it was an accident. The Bell girl wasn't meant to touch it. I had the Imperius Curse placed on her. She was supposed to take it to Dumbledore."

"Not a very smart move, was it? You don't think Dumbledore wouldn't notice she was cursed or have better sense than to touch the necklace?" I asked, "Surely this isn't your best attempt at completing the task my father has set out for you?"

"Of course not! I have a much better plan, it's just…it's taking longer than I expected. You see, the Polyjuice Potion came in handy after all, but we've run out… And it's harder to make than I expected…"

"You should have asked me already- I'll brew Polyjuice Potion for you. I can do it. Actually, it takes a few months to brew, but I can get some for you."

"You can?" Draco said.

"Of course. I have good resources," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Abby. I didn't think you would help me," he said, "Being the Dark Lord's daughter and all… I thought it would be beneath you."

"Of course not," I replied, "It's not as if I want you to fail."

At that moment the door to the Common Room opened and Pansy Parkinson came in. I sent Draco a warning look- he had promised not to reveal my identity as the Dark Lord's daughter.

"I have a note for you," Pansy said, and handed me a slip of parchment. I left the Common Room and went into my dormitory and unrolled the note, kind of hoping it was from Snape. It was from Dumbledore.

_Abby, _

_Come to my office Tuesday night at eight o'clock for your next lesson. I think you'll find this one a little more interesting than the last. Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

The prospect of another lesson on my heritage cheered me slightly. It was no secret that Dumbledore had been leaving the castle for days at a time- everyone was talking about it. He was hardly ever at meals anymore and one never saw him walking around the grounds. I wondered where he went…and I wondered if he would be back in time for our lesson.

Having heard no word to the contrary, I arrived at his office at precisely eight o'clock. I knocked and was told to enter. Dumbledore sat at his desk, the basin of Pensieve before him.

"Good evening, Abby. How are you?" he asked me when I sat down.

"…Fair enough, I suppose," I said heavily. There were a few minutes of silence. He studied me with his bright blue eyes, making me feel as if he could peer into my soul.

"I am correct in assuming you and Professor Snape have had a falling out?" he asked me.

"…Of sorts," I answered after a moment, "…It's my fault, really."

"Is it? Well, I suggest you do your best to fix it… would it really be all that difficult?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then you should fix it. After all, it's all a little pointless without Severus."

"Er…what's all a little pointless?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Nevermind," he said, standing to peer into the Pensieve, "We left off, I'm sure you remember, with your grandmother, Merope, who having just been abandoned by her husband, found herself very much alone and pregnant in London."

"How do you know she was in London?"

"My evidence is here," he said, prodding the swirling mass of Pensieve with his wand, "In the memory of one Caractacus Burke, one of the founders of the shop Borgin and Burke's."

I stood and peered curiously as out of the silvery, swirling mass, rose the figure of a little old man revolving slowly.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances," said the old man, "It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along… Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

"Only ten Galleons? And she was pregnant!" I said resentfully as he disappeared back into the swirling mass of Pensieve.

"Caractacus Burke was not a very generous man," Dumbledore said, "So- we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms.

"Now, we will be entering a memory belonging to none other than myself. I think you'll find it rich in detail and quite accurate. After you, Abby…"

Curious and excited, I reached into the Pensieve. I was falling through darkness again…

Seconds later, when my feet hit the ground, I opened my eyes to see that Dumbledore and I were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned street.

"There," Dumbledore said brightly, pointing ahead of us to a tall figure crossing the street. We hurried after him. This younger Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn-colored. He was drawing many strange looks, perhaps due to the fact that he was wearing a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet. I snickered quietly. Dumbledore merely chuckled as we followed his younger self a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a grim, square building surrounded by high railing. The young Dumbledore knocked on the door once. A few moments later, the door was opened by a girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?" said the young Dumbledore.

"Oh," said the bewildered girl, "Um… just a mo'… MRS. COLE!"

There was a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore.

"Come in, she's on 'er way," the girl said, leading us into a black and white tiled hallway. The whole place was rather shabby, but impeccably clean. Before the door had closed behind us, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying towards us. She had a sharp-featured face that was more anxious than cruel, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper.

"- and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets- chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," said the younger Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply stared.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked.

"Oh yes," she said feebly, "Well- well then- you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?"

"No, I am a teacher. I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts."

"And how come you're so interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth-"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

Dumbledore slipped his wand out of his pocket while picking up a perfectly blank piece of paper from her desk.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed at the blank paper.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly.

Her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had not been present a moment before.

"Er- may I offer you a glass of gin?"

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming. She poured them both a generous measured and drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time. He pressed his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin, "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

"Did she say anything before she died? Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her _father- yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus- and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole absentmindedly helped herself to another healthy measure of gin. Her face was becoming slightly flushed now.

"He's a funny boy," she said then.

"Yes, I thought he might be," replied Dumbledore.

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."

"Odd in what way?"

"Well, he- …He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely."

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing."

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever."

She squinted at him for a moment.

"He scares the other children," she said in a sudden rush.

"You mean he's a bully?"

"I think he must be, but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents… Nasty things… Billy Stubb's rabbit… well, Tom _said _he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then on the summer outing- we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside- well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something _happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things… I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently? He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker. I suppose you'd like to see him?" she said, getting to her feet with surprising steadiness for someone who had just drank 2/3 a bottle of gin.

"Very much," said Dumbledore, also rising.

Mrs. Cole led the younger Dumbledore out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out various instructions to the helpers as she did. The children we saw all wore the same grayish tunic. They looked well-cared for, but there was no denying it was a grim place to grow up.

"Here we are," she said as we turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton- sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you- well, I'll let him do it."

We entered the room and Mrs. Cole closed the door. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except and old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

"My father?" I asked, looking at the older Dumbledore beside me for confirmation. He nodded his head.

Tom Riddle didn't look anything like Merope or any of the Gaunts. He was as handsome as his father in miniature. He was tall for eleven, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed as he looked over Dumbledore.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Tom shook hands with him. Dumbledore pulled up a wooden chair beside him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

" 'Professor'?" repeated Tom, "Is that like doctor? What are you here for? Did _she _get you in to have a look at me?"

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," he said, "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was not unfamiliar to me. Dumbledore merely continued to smile pleasantly as Tom glared at him. After a few seconds, Tom stopped glaring, though he looked warier still.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school- your new school, if you would like to come."

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor', yes, of course- well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

"I am not from the asylum," Dumbledore said patiently, "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you-"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Tom, reminding me strongly of myself.

"Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities-"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Tom was motionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, searching for any hit of deceit.

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right."

"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," Tom breathed, a flush of excitement rising in his cheeks, "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

A shudder ripped through me at the tone of his voice. Here was proof that my father had always been evil.

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own, quivering fingers, "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently, "You are wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face had transfigured; there was a wild happiness on it. It made him look rougher somehow. Less human.

"Are you a wizard, too?"

"Yes, I am," Dumbledore replied simply.

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone as before.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts-"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir'."

Tom's expression hardened for a fleeting moment before he said, in a strange polite tone that I often found myself using when talking to Slughorn, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant- please, Professor, could you show me-?"

A moment passed before the younger Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his purple suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Tom jumped to his feet, furious. His most worldly possessions must be in there. But even as he turned to yell at Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely unharmed.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand.

"Where can I get one of them?" he asked eagerly.

"All in good time. I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling sound could be heard from inside the wardrobe. Riddle looked frightened for the first time.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Tom took down the shaking box, looking rather unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?"

Riddle looked at Dumbledore calculatingly.

"Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally.

"Open it."

Tom took the lid off and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. I peered curiously at the pile of simplistic, everyday objects- a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they ceased to quiver.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly as he put his wand away, "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Tom did not look remotely abashed; he was staring coldly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," he said in a flat voice.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have- inadvertently, I am sure- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic- yes, there is a Ministry- will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir."

It was still hard to tell what Tom was thinking. I wished I could use Legilimency to know what was going on in his mind. His face was kept perfectly blank as she put the stolen objects back into the cardboard box.

"I haven't got any money," he said baldly.

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket, "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but-"

"Where do you buy spell books?" Tom interrupted. He had taken the heavy money bag without thanks and begun examining a golden Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley. I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"

"You're coming with me?" asked Tom quickly, looking up from his examination of the Galleon.

"Certainly, if you-"

"I don't need you. I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley- sir?"

"You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you- nonmagical people, that is- will not. Ask for Tom the barman- easy enough to remember, as he shares your name-"

Tom gave an irritable twitch that Dumbledore did not miss.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," he muttered, then burst forth with a question, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died. It must've been him. So- when I've got all my stuff- when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope. You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there, too."

Tom nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and they shook hands again.

"I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips- they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore after a moment of hesitation, "but not unheard of."

He said it casually enough, but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face, as did mine. Here was another trait I shared with my father- Parseltongue. He seemed like he was trying to impress Dumbledore with his last power.

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, finally breaking the handshake and heading for the door. Tom did not say goodbye, merely sat back down and resumed studying the money.

"I think that's enough, Abby," said the old Dumbledore.

He took my arm and seconds later we were soaring through darkness once more, then we landed squarely in his present-day office.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, as he did so, "What have you learned?"

"Well," I said slowly, my mind teeming with all I had just seen, "I am a lot like him… I noticed similar traits, anyway."

"Such as?"

"He talked to you civilly… but I got the feeling he didn't like you. I use that same tone of voice with Slughorn… and Umbridge. She liked me, eventually, but I _hate _that woman," I said, clenching my fists. Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. He kept his face blank a lot of the time. He didn't let you see what he was thinking. I do that a lot, too," I said.

I was quiet for a while, thinking of the similarities between myself and my father. I knew my father was evil, but I hoped he hadn't always been so. I didn't like that there were similarities, either. If he was evil… did that make me evil, too?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I burst out to Dumbledore. He smiled.

"I was expecting you to."

"Was my father always evil? …I know he's evil. I'm sure there isn't a hope of goodness in him now, but… was there ever?"

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked me gently.

"Well, he was bad then… but maybe not _too _bad. What he did at the orphanage was terrible, but something could have happened to him to change him… couldn't it?"

"We'll see, won't we? The point, so to speak, of these little lessons is to examine your father's childhood. You want to know if he ever had a chance of being good. I think you have a right to know. Since I am collecting various memories regarding him anyway, I thought we could focus on his good-bad qualities, together."

I was quiet a moment.

"Why are you collecting memories anyway?" I asked curiously. Dumbledore looked momentarily thoughtful. He was considering sharing something with me, I could tell. He steepled his fingers in front of him and peered at me through his half-moon spectacles.

"I am also having private lessons with Harry. Teaching him things that will help him survive," he said, then paused and smiled, "…You know something, Abby? It's funny…but I've started thinking of you as a miniature, female version of Severus."

He chuckled quietly. It pleased a small part of me… but I also found it annoying since Snape and I were fighting.

"Hmph," I muttered.

"You need to repair your relationship with Severus," Dumbledore said to me, "You both need each other, though I doubt either of you would admit to it."

"I'll apologize to him… if only for the fact that, without him, I might have gone to an orphanage… then I'd be no better off than the Dark Lord."

_Of course! _I thought to myself, _That's what makes me different from my father. I have Severus… my father doesn't have anyone… and doesn't want anyone._

"You look as if you've just had a very important realization, Abby," Dumbledore said, smiling knowingly.

"Um… may I go?" I asked quickly.

"Of course."

I hurried out of Dumbledore's office and went down to the dungeons. I didn't stop until I was outside of Snape's office. Then I froze. I had no idea what I was going to say. …Would apologizing be enough for what I did? What if he didn't forgive me? I could hardly blame him. I'd crossed a boundary… all because I was angry.

"I can sense your standing out there, Abigail. Just open the door," said Snape's voice from inside his office.

I opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk. He looked at me for the first time in over a week.

"I'm sorry," I said, eyes filling with tears before I could prevent them. He sighed and looked away for a minute.

"Forget it. You were angry. I get that. I forgive you," he said quietly.

"That…was surprisingly easy. You forgive me?"

"Yes. Just forget about it. …You had a lesson with Dumbledore tonight didn't you?"

"Well, yes… but how did you know?"

"I know everything," he said with a half-smile, "Tell me about your lesson with Dumbledore."

"I thought you knew everything?" I taunted. He let his smile morph into a full one.

I told him everything I had learned about my father. I told him about the similarities to my father I had noticed and told him about my concerns…that I would turn out evil.

"So… do you think he was always evil?" I asked Snape.

"…I honestly don't know, Abigail. I suppose there's a chance. …Are you really worried about the 'evil' thing?"

"I was at first, but…" I smiled slightly, "I have something my father never had."

Snape waited for me to elaborate.

"Which _is_?" he prompted when I didn't continue.

"Hm… maybe I will tell you someday."

"What? You're going to keep a secret from me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Severus. I _can _keep a secret."

"Well I'm going to keep a secret from you, then."

"_You _have a secret?"

Snape smiled slyly. I frowned slightly, then smiled.

"Fine, then, keep your secret," I said, glancing at my watch, "It's getting late and I have classes tomorrow."

"Of course you do. Go to bed, Abigail."

"Don't tell me what to do…" I said as I walked to the door, "I'm going of my own free will."

Our eyes met momentarily before I left the room and I couldn't not smile. Snape smiled as well, his black eyes almost soft. As I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, I thought about the moment before I left. I had felt something… something I usually only associated with Ginny Weasley… or Lily, which made me feel extremely conflicted.

"Damn complicated emotions," I growled as I went into the girl's dormitory. Then I sighed in a not-entirely-unpleasant way and collapsed onto my bed.

"Someone's getting in late," yawned Jenny from the next bed.

"Oh hush," I said, smirking slightly, "Go to sleep."

That night I dreamt of Lily, for the first time in a long time.

_I was fifteen years old. It was late and I was standing outside the doors of the Entrance Hall, waiting._

"_Hey Severus," said a voice. I jumped slightly and Julia stepped out of the shadows._

"_Julia! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed._

"_Don't admit that, Severus," said another voice. It was Lily. She stepped out from behind a bush, grinning because she had snuck up on us as well._

"_So, where are we going?" Lily asked as she followed Julia and myself towards the gates, walking in the shadows, "All I got was a note from Sev, telling me to meet him out front."_

"_We're sneaking out to Hogsmeade," Julia said simply. Lily gasped audibly._

"_But what if we get caught?"_

_Julia and I exchanged glances and we smiled._

"_I don't get caught," Julia said lightly, "I'm good a doing bad things."_

"_You don't get caught? What about the time you and Severus got caught with the fire salamander?" Lily challenged._

"_Psh. A mere fluke," Julia replied, "…Dumbledore is a smart man. Even the Dark Lord admits it."_

_Lily gasped again. I looked hard and meaningfully at Julia._

"_Julia!" I hissed. She should know better than to mention the Dark Lord in front of a Gryffindor. Our opinions of him greatly varied. _

"_What?" said Julia innocently, "I'm not saying he's great or anything… he's actually quite flawed. If _I _was going to be a Dark Lord, nobody would know it was me."_

_Lily looked at me and frowned slightly. I frowned as well. I knew Julia's ambition was to become a Death Eater- who among the Slytherins did not- but to talk about becoming a Dark Lord… this was new, even for Julia._

"_Lighten up, Lils. …It's just talk," Julia said simply._

"_Right," Lily said uneasily._

"_You couldn't be a Dark _Lord _anyway, Julia," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "You are a girl."_

"_I could be the Dark _Lady _then," Julia said. I laughed at the absurdity of it. Lily did not._

_When we reached the Hogwarts Gates, Julia pulled out her wand. She waved it once and the chains that locked the gates became undone. The moon was full and shining brightly down on us as we walked along the path to Hogsmeade. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf- or something similar- howled. Lily shuddered slightly and walked a little closer to me. I took her hand reassuringly and looked at Julia. She was walking a few feet ahead of us. Unperturbed by the howl, she was looking up at the moon. _

"_We could have waited until the moon wasn't quite so bright," she remarked absently._

"_What if someone sees us?" Lily asked worriedly. Julia stopped short and turned to Lily._

"You _worry too much," Julia said shortly. Then she turned and continued walking. Lily looked at me. I shrugged and put my arm around her. I could think of a better reason to wait until the moon wasn't full, but I said nothing. _

_We reached Hogsmeade at last. The shops were closed and there was no one about. I could see the lights on in the Hog's Head pub and in the Three Broomsticks._

"_As long as we stay away from the bars, we'll be fine," Julia said, noticing my gaze. The three of us walked along in the shadows of the deserted street. It was quiet and peaceful. Julia led us down to the train tracks without really looking where she was going. She had her face upturned to the sky, watching the stars. _

_When we reached the tracks, Julia looked down. She jumped up on one of the steel beams, her arms out on either side of her for balance, and began walking. She made it look extremely easy. I copied her, but after a few steps I lost my balance and jumped down before I could fall. Lily chuckled and stepped up onto the other beam. She walked a few steps, swayed, and jumped down, giggling madly. We stepped back onto the tracks together, Lily on one side, me on the other, our hands clasped together above the wooden planks that crossed between the beams._

_We walked along the tracks for a while. Julia had disappeared in the darkness ahead of us. Lily lost her balance suddenly, which caused me to lost mine as well. We jumped down together, laughing. _

"_I give up," Lily said, laughing, "Julia makes it look easy."_

_She sat down on one of the steel beams and I sat down a short ways away from her. She scooched closer to me. She looked up at the stars and sighed contentedly. _

"_I'm glad I came," she said, leaning against me. I put my arm around her. _

_The barking of a dog broke the silence. _

"_Shut up, Padfoot, you're going to get us caught," said a familiar voice._

"_You shut it, Prongs. A talking deer- honestly! At least _I _was barking, like a dog should," said another familiar voice._

"_Well I don't know what sort of sound a deer makes, do you?"_

"_I haven't the faintest- …Hey, Prongs, check it out! Evans and Snivellus."_

_Lily and I turned to see a large, male deer and a black dog hurrying towards us._

"_So it is," said the deer, morphing into James Potter as he approached, "What're you doing, sneaking out, Evans?"_

"_None of your business," she retorted coolly. Potter's eyes found me. He reached for his wand, quicker than I could grab mine, and with a loud crack, I found myself hanging, upside down, in the air._

"_Cut it out!" Lily said, green eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Why don't you make me?" Potter taunted, "I should report the both of you to the Headmaster. Sneaking out of the castle. Disgraceful."_

_Sirius, who was still in dog form, let out a bark of laughter._

"_You can't tell on us. You'll get caught, too, you prat," she fired at Potter._

"_Oi!" said a voice from the darkness. A jet of red light came speeding out of the darkness and hit Potter dead in the chest. He went flying backwards, dropping his wand, and I fell to the ground with a painful thud. Julia stepped out of the darkness and stood between Potter and myself, wand raised, a deadly expression on her face. Lily had her wand out now as well. Potter looked between the two of them, then shrugged and morphed back into a deer. He went back over to Sirius, then looked back at us._

"_Like me antlers, Evans?" Potter asked arrogantly._

_To my surprise, and secret delight, she fired a hex at him. Laughing, he dodged it, then he and Sirius disappeared in the darkness towards the Shrieking Shack._

"_We should go," Julia said promptly, "Before they come back with reinforcements."_

"_Good idea," Lily said._

_I was quiet as we walked back to the castle. I was moping because I had been saved by a girl._

"_I didn't need your help, you know?" I said to Julia rather coldly._

"_I'll bear that in mind next time you're hanging by your ankle," she retorted coolly. I opened my mouth to retort, then thought better of it, and kept my mouth shut for the rest of the walk back to the castle. _

_When we reached the castle, I walked Lily up to the where the Gryffindor common room was hidden to make sure she got back safely._

"_I'm still glad we went," Lily said softly, "It was fun."_

_I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said nothing. She sighed and took a step closer to me._

"_Goodnight, Severus," she said, then kissed my lips…_

I awoke with a start. I squinted confusedly at the clock on my bedside table. The flashing red numbers said 7:00am. I looked around the dormitory and sat up.

"Thank God," I said aloud, relieved, "I'm me."

"Who else would you be?" Jenny said, laughing. She was rummaging through her trunk, looking for something, but she paused a moment to smile at me. I smiled weakly and said nothing.

That morning at breakfast Draco reminded me I was supposed to be getting Polyjuice Potion for him and brewing some.

"I have all the ingredients already- the boomslang skin and everything. I just need someone talented enough to brew it," he said to me.

"I can do it. Do you have somewhere for me to brew it?"

"Of course, but I can't show you now and you _can't tell anyone_."

"Of course I won't," I snapped, "I happen to be very good at keeping secrets."

After breakfast I hurried down to Snape's classroom, glad we had repaired our friendship. He was preparing for his first class of the day when I came in and shut the door.

"Abigail, the bell rings in ten minutes for first period," he said, "You should be getting ready for your Arithmancy class."

"I have something to tell you- I need Polyjuice Potion," I said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to be brewing some for Draco and I promised him I'd get him some for immediate use," I replied.

"Has he told you what he's doing?"

"No, but I plan on finding out."

"…I can get you some Polyjuice potion by tomorrow. Do you need some of the more harder-to-acquire ingredients?"

"No."

"No?"

"Draco says he got them," I said with a shrug.

That afternoon after Care of Magical Creatures, Draco walked back up to the castle with me.

"If you like, I could show you the place before dinner," he said, "The place you can brew the Polyjuice Potion."

"Sure," I agreed immediately.

When we reached the castle, Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow us. He led us up the Grand Staircase to the fifth floor. He stopped in front of a blank slab of wall.

"This," he announced, "Is the Room of Requirement."

I knew of the room already, from when I was a member of Dumbledore's Army…but Draco didn't know that.

"So, uh…how does it work?" I inquired casually.

"You walk back and forth three times in front of this wall and think 'I need a place to brew Polyjuice Potion' and the door will appear," he replied, "This is how I got the ingredients. Try it."

I obeyed and when the door appeared- a black door with a silver handle. Not the door which had appeared for the DA. Curious, I opened it and peered inside.

The Room had turned into a large dungeon-like room. There were a dozen cauldrons sitting, ready for potion making, in the middle of the room. There were tables surrounding the room which one could prepare ingredients on, on all but one wall, which had a large bookcase along it, stacked high with books about Potions. There were cabinets which, upon opening them, I found contained a variety of Potions ingredients.

I couldn't help it.

"I'm in heaven," I said aloud. Draco and even Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"So you'll brew the potion?" Draco asked me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "I _love _this room."

The last of October came with blazing sunshine and the leaves on the trees changing from green to brilliant shades of orange, red, and yellow. Not that I saw much of the leaves- I spent most of my time in the Room of Requirement, brewing Polyjuice Potion for Draco and a few others that I was merely testing my skills. I awoke early on the morning of my 17th birthday. I fell upon the small pile of presents at the foot of my bed rather ravenously. I had the usual candy and whatnot from my friends. From Lupin I received another book called _Walking with Werewolves _by Amaretto Blackman. There was also a short letter.

_Abby, _

_Seventeen at last, huh? Congratulations. You can use magic outside of school now. It doesn't seem fair that you have to stay at school for your birthday, does it? I remember how excited I was when I could finally use magic outside of school. _

_Sorry I haven't been writing, but it's hard to get out letter from where I am staying right now. You can ask Severus about it. Tell him I told you he could tell you. _

_I don't pretend not to know what you are doing, and I wanted to let you know, I'm proud of you. What you and Severus do takes a lot of courage. Your actions are admirable… if not a little foolish. It's very dangerous. _

_I do have to go now, but I hope to see you soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Moony_

I folded the letter and tucked it into my pocket, feeling a little sad. It had been an entire year since I last saw Lupin. There was no gift from Snape, but I had the feeling I would receive one before the day was out.

After lunch, I went down to Snape's office. It was Saturday, so I didn't have any classes to go to. To my surprise, Snape had on his cloak and looked ready to leave.

"Happy Birthday, Abigail," he said without looking at me.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"_We _are going out for your birthday… er, if you want to, that is."

"Of course," I replied, surprised, "Let's go."

Snape didn't seem to care that a number of people saw us leave, which included Dumbledore, who was walking towards the village. Dumbledore waved cheerfully and, much to my annoyance, walked over to us.

"Off on another one of your excursions?" Snape asked him idly.

"Not at all. Just off to the Three Broomsticks for a drink," Dumbledore replied cheerfully, "Care to join me?"

Snape glanced down at me and I silently shook my head no behind Dumbledore's back.

"I'm afraid not, Albus," Snape said smoothly, "You see, today is Abigail's birthday."

"Really? Happy Birthday, Abby. How old are you now?" Dumbledore asked me, "Sixteen?"

"Seventeen," I corrected automatically. A shadow seemed to pass over his face, but the next moment it was gone and he was beaming at us, so I assumed it was my imagination.

"You're of age then. Congratulations," he said as we reached the gate, "You two have fun."

We watched as Dumbledore headed off to the village. Then Snape extended his arm, I took it, and we Disapparated with a pop.

I was startled when we appeared, not at home, but in Knockturn Alley. Snape looked down at me and half-smiled before motioning for me to follow him down the street towards _Slytherin's Finest. _The bar was almost empty when we arrived, save for three people in the corner.

"_It's Yaxley, Dolohov, and Avery," _Snape informed me in my mind, _"Should we greet them?"_

_I suppose I should, _I thought in response, _Considering I am the Dark Princess or whatever._

Snape couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It just struck me as amusing," he said quietly, "…Dark Princess."

We made our way to the corner and greeted our fellow Death Eaters. All three stood respectfully when I approached.

Snape and I then made our way over to the bar where the barman was watching curiously. I ordered a glass of sherry, which was a lot smoother than Firewhiskey. A short while later, the others left and it was just Snape, myself, and the Bartender.

We didn't talk much, but I didn't mind so much- it gave me time to ponder things. I thought about what I would have done if I had stayed at Hogwarts- probably gone to find Ginny and see if she wanted to hang out with me. Still, I liked being alone with Snape better. I caught him looking at me a few times and it excited me in a way I didn't quite understand why. After a few drinks we went for a walk, which helped me clear my head. It was rather cold outside and Snape walked closer to me than was strictly necessary. Being the idiot I am, I could think of nothing to say, but Snape didn't seem to mind.

When it began to grow dark, we found ourselves at the Leaky Cauldron, a less dodgy bar than _Slytherin's Finest. _We ate a little something and hadn't drank much before Snape was ready to leave.

We Apparated directly into my room in our house at Spinner's End. The only light came from my enchanted ceiling. Our eyes met and, in the dim light, his black eyes looked soft and caring. He took a step closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. He swept me into his arms and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I was better prepared this time and I kissed him back with equal passion.

I seemed like a lifetime passed before we broke apart. When we did, I could sense Snape's immediate guilt and confusion.

"Damn it," he muttered, "I thought I could…but… I have to think on things, Abigail," he murmured and I nodded my head in understanding.

When he was gone, I sat down on my bed in a daze. I didn't turn the light on- it would ruin the surreal quality of everything. I didn't want to consider reality just then, even if he did.

After some digging around, I found the Muggle lingerie I had bought a few years back with Jenny. I put on a little black dress that was made of satin. I wondered if I should go to him or wait for him to come to me. I decided to wait. I felt almost certain he would come back to me.

A few minutes passed and I heard his soft footsteps approaching. He stood in my doorway a moment, looking me over. Blushing slightly, I got to my feet and walked over to him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips tentatively. He gave way and kissed me again. I could still sense his hesitation and his guilt.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," I murmured quietly, breaking the kiss, "You aren't doing anything wrong. I'm of age now."

He still seemed reluctant, so I took his hand and led him over to the bed. Then I turned and kissed him again, placing his hands on my breasts. I could feel him trembling slightly and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I was probably just as nervous as he was, but I knew if I didn't take control, we'd never get anywhere. I made him look at me and I gazed into his black eyes a moment before kissed him hungrily. I pressed myself against him and I sensed him throw all caution to the wind.

He lifted me up effortlessly, still kissing me, and I wrapped my legs around him as he laid me on the bed gently. He led a trail of kisses from my mouth, down my neck. He slipped my dress of my shoulder and kissed me there.

Before I knew it, my dress was on the floor and I was completely naked beneath him. He was kissing my breasts, suckling and fondling. I arched my back, moaning softly. He bit down gently on my nipple, drawing a ragged gasp from me. He smirked.

I pulled him down and rolled him over to where I was on top. I began to undress him rather clumsily- my hands were shaking in anticipation. He watched me with a smirk on his face. It wasn't a mean smirk- it was an amused, fond one.

Our minds were completely open to each other. I could sense exactly what he wanted me to do, where and how to touch him. With this knowledge it didn't take long for me to make him cum.

Now that he was able to concentrate on something other than his own desires, he flipped me onto my back. He kissed me slowly, running his hands down my body. I had never fully realized how _good _it felt to have him touch me.

Our minds were still connected- he knew my body's every desire. He used the knowledge to taunt and tease me, whereas I had used it to please him as quickly as possible. He liked to make me moan. I was drenched in sweat and overwrought with passion and desire when he finally spread my legs apart and entered me slowly. The passion and desire trumped the slight discomfort of being stretched. He began to thrust in and out of me slowly. Each time I could feel something building up inside of me until I thought I would die from pleasure.

"Oh god, yes!" I moaned loudly. I could tell Snape liked it when I was loud, especially when I called his name.

When I finally orgasmed, it was sheer ecstasy. I felt him cum inside of me at the exact moment. I had never felt so _one _with someone before. Our minds and our bodies were one.

When we were both spent, we collapsed onto my bed. He wrapped me in his arms and pressed a kiss into my sweat-soaked hair. We lay there together, breathing heavily, until we caught our breath.

"That was… amazing," I murmured quietly.

"You were _very _loud," he said, smiling. I blushed faintly, but smiled as well. There was a meteor shower streaking across my enchanted ceiling. I watched the stars for a while, feeling happier than I had ever felt in my life…

The next morning I awoke, still entangled with Snape. I was only awake a few seconds before his eyes opened, too. He smiled and kissed my lips. We both got up and I took his hand, pulling him along into the bathroom. I turned on the shower. I let out a yelp when I stepped under the spray of water, which was cold. Snape smirked at me and I pulled him into the shower with me.

We took turns washing each other. Snape started to protest when I dumped raspberry shampoo on his hair, but I soon found I could be _very _persuasive. When we finished our shower, I hurried into my room to get dressed and Snape went into his room.

After careful consideration, I dressed in tight jeans and a black tank top. Then I went downstairs to make breakfast. Snape came down a short while later, lured by the smell of food. We ate in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. I didn't mind the silence so much, however. It gave me a chance to think over what had happened. I guess that is what he was doing as well. He was staring at me as he ate, as if he'd never really seen me properly before. It unnerved me slightly, but his black eyes glittered softly in the light, not coldly.

I met his gaze and for a few minutes, neither of us so much as moved. I had frozen with a spoonful of eggs halfway to my mouth. Finally, I tore my gaze away from him and ate my spoonful of eggs.

"Today's Sunday. We have to go back to Hogwarts," he said heavily.

"But I don't want to," I protested. I could tell he really didn't want to go back today either and he looked torn.

"Why don't we stay here tonight and go back to Hogwarts first thing in the morning?" I suggested,

"We'd have to get up really early…" he said slowly.

"And at least _attempt _to get some sleep tonight," I added, smirking. He smirked as well and looked away from me.

After breakfast we resumed our passions. We didn't even clear the table. Snape got up and walked over to me. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up from my chair and into his arms, then kissed me passionately-

-and at that moment, it felt like my forearm burst into flames. Even though I should've been used to it by now, the burning of the Dark Mark still caused me to yelp. I looked at Snape. Our eyes met. I saw terror in Snape's eyes and his thoughts at that exact moment- _The Dark Lord had somehow found out about last night._

"Impossible," I assured him, "No way."

"…Yeah, you're probably right," he said, "Just…an initial response."

"I'm sure he just wants to see me for my birthday and a status update. He said he would be calling for us a few times during the school year for status updates, remember?"

"Right. We can't let him know anything that happened-"

"I'm not an idiot, Sev," I said coolly, "I know how to block certain thoughts…certain memories…"

"Of course. Sorry. Let's go," he said, extending his arm to me. I took it and we Disapparated.

As it turns out, I was right. The Dark Lord wanted a status update and to wish me happy birthday. I told him everything I knew about Draco Malfoy's plans, which was almost nothing.

"Now, I do have a gift for you, Abby," my father said to me when I thought the meeting was over.

"Oh?" I said, surprised.

"Yes. I am going to grant you the power to call the Death Eaters to you. It is a power that you and I alone, will share," he said to me. Although the idea of sharing _another _power with my father didn't appeal to me, I could not refuse.

"Thank you, my lord. It would be greatly appreciated," I said to him.

Upon the getting of my new power, I decided, to myself, that I would never use it. At least, not unless it was an emergency. I couldn't imagine a situation where I would be required to call Death Eaters to me, but the future is never clear. When Snape and I were able to leave, we returned home and started up where we'd left off.

I awoke early the next morning to the ringing of an alarm clock. Snape leaned over and kissed my before rolling out of bed.

"Shower?" I murmured sleepily, raising my head.

"No. We'd never get going if we did. Get up and get dressed, Abigail," he replied. I was tired, however, and sore, so as soon as Snape left the room I rolled over and went back to sleep.

A few minutes later Snape returned.

"Abigail, get up," Snape insisted. I didn't respond and kept my eyes closed. He grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the bed with a yelp. He proceeded to dress me in my school robes.

"Jeez, Sev, I can dress myself!" I protested.

"You cannot be late for school."

The feel of his hands on my body made me really _not _want to return to Hogwarts.

"Are we _really _in a hurry?" I murmured, pressing him against the wall, pushing my knee between his legs. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Yes, Abigail," he said after a minute. I blew out a sigh and kissed his lips before heading downstairs.

When we Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts, the sun was just beginning to rise. Snape looked around quickly, then kissed me swiftly. He then tapped me on the head with his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm on me.

"Sorry, Abigail, but if someone sees…"

"I know. It's okay," I assured him.

Students were just starting to trickle into the Great Hall when we reached the castle. Snape went up to the teacher's table. I waited a moment before removing my Disillusionment Charm, entering the Great Hall, and walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Where have _you _been?" Jenny asked when I sat down at the table.

"Uhm… I went home for my birthday," I said slowly.

"You'd rather be alone with Professor Snape than at Hogwarts? And you missed the Halloween feast."

I tried really hard not to blush and frowned, concentrating on my breakfast.

I had Defense Against the Dark Arts for my last class of the day. Needless to say, I found it hard to concentrate. Snape caught me more than once, watching him and absentmindedly fingering the heart-shaped necklace he had given me for Christmas last year. He was careful not to meet my gaze for very long. Towards the beginning of class, when we were supposed to be copying something out of our textbooks, Snape caught my eye and smiled. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I accidentally knocked my book to the floor. One of the Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnegan, laughed loudly at me.

"Detention, Finnegan," Snape said silkily, "For being loud and disruptive."

Finnegan scowled. I retrieved my book, blushing, but touched that Snape had come to my defense.

When the class was almost over, I sat there, glaring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.

_Five more minutes, _I thought impatiently, _Five more stupid, useless, minutes._

I glared at the slowly ticking second hand. _One…two…three…four…_

A sharp crack rang through the deathly quiet classroom. The face of the clock had cracked. Only a few people noticed- it hadn't been a very loud noise. Two or three of my fellow students glanced up, frowned, then shrugged it off. Snape's black eyes jumped from the clock, to me, then away again. He was smirking slightly. I scowled slightly to hide my own amusement.

When the bell rang it was like a floodgate had been opened. My fellow students poured out of the classroom and as soon as the door shut behind them I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I waved my wand briefly at the door so it locked and then I was Snape's Girl again and I embraced him and kissed him. He enjoyed it for maybe two minutes… then he pushed me away gently.

"You really, _really _can't do that at school, Abigail," he said firmly, but I could sense his remorse, "…I could lose my job."

As much as I hated it, he had a point. I sighed again, but this time it was a sad sigh. I sat down in a chair near Snape's desk and he sat down as well. He looked over at the clock.

"You broke the clock," he said, smirking. I blushed slightly and grinned broadly.

"I was impatient," I explained lightly, "Apparently I used my magic without realizing it…like I'm a first-year or something."

"So it would seem. Do you want to help me grade papers?" he asked.

"Sure."

I dragged my chair over to the other side of his desk so I could sit beside him. He did not object.

December came up fast and Slughorn announced he was going to throw a Christmas party for some of his favorite students. One evening on my way down to Snape's office, I passed Slughorn coming out of the Potions classroom.

"Miss Prewett! I can't leave you out, can I?" he said, chuckling warmly. He pulled a ribbon-wrapped invitation out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Christmas party," he added, seeing my surprised look, "Only for members of the Slug Club."

"Alright then. Thank you, sir."

I continued on to Snape's office. He was working when I entered. I spied an identical, ribbon-adorned invitation on his desk.

"Slughorn's party?"

"Yes," he said, glancing at the envelope distastefully, "I don't want to go. I didn't like them when I was young and I won't like them now."

"You went when you were young?"

"Yes. The Slug Club. I think I have been panhandled into going to this party, however. Slughorn insisted upon it."

"Don't worry- I'll go, too. Then it won't seem so bad."

He half-smiled, but for some reason it didn't quite match his emotions. I decided not to mention it.

A few days later, I had a dream that sort-of explained it…a dream about Lily…

"_I don't want to go, Sev," Lily was saying. We were sitting in a deserted classroom. It was late at night. This was one of our usual meeting places- an unused classroom on the third floor. It was easy for either of us to get to from our Common Rooms- mine in the dungeons, hers on the fourth floor._

"_But it's a party, Lily! It'll be fun," I encouraged her, "Slughorn adores you."_

"_Just because Professor Slughorn likes me doesn't mean the rest of the Slug Club does. They're mean to me, Sev. Your fellow Slytherins. They call me names and laugh at me… because I'm Muggle-born."_

_I looked up at her- she was sitting on top of one of the desks and I was standing before her. Her green eyes were filled with tears, which she blinked away. I felt bad._

"_You're way smarter than any of them, Lily, and way more talented," I proclaimed. She said nothing in response. I sighed heavily._

"_You don't have to go if you don't want to…" I said reluctantly. She smiled a watery smile and jumped down off the desk to hug me._

So worth it, _I thought to myself with a smirk as I put my arms around her. _

_The scene shifted to a room decorated with pink and silver tinsel and heart-shaped confetti. Music was playing and there were couples dancing all around. A few people, myself included, sat at little tables with red tablecloths, in the corner of the room. I was looking down at the tabletop, feeling dejected, wishing I hadn't come, absently picking at the heart-shaped confetti that was on the tablecloth. _

"_Oi, Snape!" said a boy sitting a few tables away, "Where's your pretty Mudblood girlfriend"_

_A few others laughed or jeered. They were all Slytherins- older boys whom I would usually ignore. Not this time._

"_You wouldn't have the guts to say that outside, Parmelat," I said in a low, dangerous voice. _

"_Oooooh…" chorused the other boys, looking expectantly at Parmelat for his response._

"_Alright then. Time to teach little fourth-years their place," Parmelat said, standing up. _

_The two of us and a small group of onlookers slipped away from the Valentine's party and went outside. As soon as we were out, Parmelat reached for his wand. I was faster, however, from years of dealing with James Potter._

"_Expelliarmus!" I shouted, just as Parmelat grabbed his wand. His wand went flying._

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

_His feet locked together. Cursing, Parmelat hopped towards his wand._

Levicorpus, _I thought, brandishing my wand a third time. Parmelat was hoisted into the air by his ankle. The small crowd howled with laughter. I watched, feeling immensely satisfied, as Parmelat began to revolve slowly in the air, still cursing and yelling at me. _

"_Nice one, Severus," said a voice. I glanced over at a tree where Julia was hanging upside down off a branch. Almost everyone greeted her enthusiastically- she was very popular- and Julia just smiled. _

"_Why weren't you at Slughorn's party?" I asked her._

"_Too good a night to waste indoors," she replied, "Why-"_

"_Oi!" called Parmelat nastily, still revolving upside down, "Why not go for Julia, rather than that filthy little Mudblood, Lil-" _

"_SHUT UP!" I bellowed furiously. I brandished my wand, about to attack him, but lost control of the spell. He fell to the ground, grabbed his wand, and aimed it past me towards a clump of bushes._

"_Crucio!" he shouted. There came an ear-splitting, sickeningly familiar, scream from the bush. Lily fell forward, writhing in agony. I saw red. I aimed my wand at Parmelat._

"_Sectumsempra!" I shouted, slashing with my wand as if with a sword. Deep gashes appeared on his forearms and Parmelat collapsed. My eyes weren't on him, however. Lily was still on the ground, trembling, but now trying to push herself into a sitting position._

"_Are you alright?" I asked, offering her a hand up. She took my hand and allowed me to pull her to her feet. She almost fell again, but I put my hand up to steady her. Lily nodded her head weakly. We turned back to Parmelat. The rest of the crowd has disappeared almost instantly when I slashed Parmelat. They didn't want to be anywhere around if we got caught. _

"_Cowards," Julia muttered. She was now standing bend over Parmelat, a mildly curious expression on her face. She glanced up at me, exasperated. _

"_You can't just kill anyone who insults your girlfriend, Severus!"_

_Lily and I exchanged quick glances._

"_He's not dead… is he?" I asked, feeling ill. She shook her head and pulled out her wand. She began a low, soft spell that sounded melodious. When she was finished, Parmelat had stopped bleeding and became a little more lucid. He tried to get up, but Julia sat on his chest to prevent him from rising. _

"_So, Lily, why didn't you go to Slughorn's party?" Julia asked casually, as if nothing unusual at all had happened._

"_Because of people… people like him," she said, pointing to Parmelat. She was still trembling slightly so I put my arm around her. She turned and buried her face in my chest. I put both arms around her and patted her back awkwardly._

_Julia scoffed._

"_I thought you Gryffindor lot were supposed to be brave?" she sneered, "but you let a useless lump like _this _scare you away from a Valentine's party?"_

_She prodded Parmelat's figure as she said this. I was torn between agreeing with Julia and defending Lily. Lily sniffed, but didn't say anything._

"_Just because someone called you a Mudblood… it's just a word, Lils. It doesn't mean _anything_," Julia continued, "It doesn't affect you unless you _let _it affect you. What if I called you a Mudblood, huh?"_

"_Then Severus might hex you," Lily said, sort-of smiling. _

"_I'd really rather it not come to that," I said hastily._

"_Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," Julia chanted, "It's just a word. I could call Severus a shit head all day, every day, but you wouldn't catch him crying about it and hiding in his dorm, would you?"_

"…_No," Lily said. They were both smiling now. I scowled at Julia._

"_You two should go on to Slughorn's party. I'll take care of this," Julia said, rapping Parmelat sharply on the skull, "He won't be bothering you anymore, either."_

_Lily looked to me._

"_Do you still want to go to Slughorn's party?" she asked me._

"_Only if you do," I replied quickly. Julia made a noise like a whip and smirked at me. I scowled at her. Lily took my hand and led me back towards the castle. As we walked away, we saw Julia get off Parmelat, raise her wand, and levitate him in the air. Then she walked off into the darkness, Parmelat's floating figure before her._

"_What do you think she's going to do with him?" Lily whispered when we were out of earshot._

"_Probably just modify his memory or something," I assured her._

"_Hm… right. Let's go to the party," she said, smiling at me._

_The last thing I saw was us dancing beneath the pink and silver streamers._

The moment I awoke, I jumped out of bed. I had seen something in my dream that jogged my memory- a spell. I touched the scar over my left eye absently.

I slipped on my shoes, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I knew Snape had a small room in the back of his office where he slept, but I had never dared to go in it. His office was dark when I arrived but I lit my wand tip so I could see. I knocked on the concealed door behind his desk. A few moments passed.

"Abigail?" said his sleepy voice from within. The door opened and I entered the room. I held my wand aloft and looked around. There were shelves lining the walls with various strange potions in bottles. Snape was lying on a mattress on the floor. On the shelf nearest his bed was a picture of Lily. I said nothing of this, however.

"Abigail, what. …you really shouldn't be here…" he said quietly.

"I… I had a dream and… I have a question."

"…Oh?"

I hesitated a moment, then absently touched the scar over my left again.

"The Sectumsempra spell- you created it, right?"

He looked surprised.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"Who all knows it?"

"…A number of Death Eaters, friends from the old days, and myself," he replied.

I sighed heavily. Feeling dejected, I walked over, kicked off my shoes, and crawled into Snape's bed. He held up the blanket so I could get under it. I was warm and comfortable next to him.

"What's the matter, Abigail?" he murmured softly.

"The men who killed my mother… the one who gave me this," I said, touching the scar, "He used Sectumsempra. I'm sure of it. I was just sort of hoping I could find out who did it…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Abigail," he whispered, putting his arms around me. I snuggled as close to him as I could get.

It was dark now, without the light of my wand. I touched his face gently, running my fingers over his face. Then I kissed him. Something stirred deep within me and I pushed him over on his back.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea…" he murmured, but he didn't _physically _do anything to stop me as I trailed my hands down his chest, then lower…

I awoke the next morning, wrapped in Snape's arms. I kissed his lips and he awoke with a start. He groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Bad idea," he groaned.

"Was it _really_?" I asked, smirking. I kissed him again.

"Yes," he said more firmly, pushing me away gently, "It was. You can't be here."

"Well maybe I'll just leave now," I said lightly. I threw back the blanket to reveal that I was completely naked. Snape looked away. I took an exceptionally long time finding my clothes. I could sense Snape's discomfort and anxiety.

"No one's going to come in," I assured him, "You are such a _worrywart_."

Snape didn't respond.

When I left his office a short while later, Snape insisted on waiting at least three minutes before going up to the Great Hall after me. I was only slightly late for breakfast.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Jenny asked curiously once I sat down.

"Oh, uh… I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. I went for a walk around the grounds," I replied, thinking quickly.

I forced myself not to look up when I sensed Snape enter the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape doesn't look too happy, does he?" commented Jenny. I had to look up then. He had a sour expression on his face. I examined his emotions- guilt, worry, and unease. He met my gaze very briefly, then looked away.

"What's his problem?" I muttered.

"Maybe he feels ill," Jenny suggested.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, "I'm sure that's it."

I was distracted throughout the rest of the day. Snape wouldn't meet my eye in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. In my last class of the day, which was Potions, Slughorn peered into my cauldron at my Invigoration Draught, but came back coughing. I was absently rolling a berry back and forth on my desktop, deep in thought, and frowning slightly.

"Bad day, Miss Prewett?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes sir," I replied meekly.

"I thought so. Professor Snape told me you were the only one to brew the Invigoration Draught perfectly during your OWL Exams."

"Of course he did," I muttered and accidentally squashed the berry I had been playing with.

When the bell rang, I was the first person out of the door. I reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as the last student was filing out. I ducked inside once all the students were gone and let the door slam shut loudly.

"What's your problem?" I demanded. Snape, who was sitting at his desk, looked up at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" he said moodily.

"Your problem," I repeated, "You're all mopey and- and depressed! Was what happened last night really such a bad thing?"

"I don't mope," he said shortly.

"The hell you don't!" I snapped back, "Do you regret what happened?"

"It would have been better for all involved had you not…if _we _had not… I could lose my job and-"

"To hell with you and your job," I snarled, "I won't be making that mistake again. I'm _done_."

I turned, wrenched the door open, and left, slamming it shut behind me. I felt some satisfaction when I heard something fall off the shelf and break.

I ran down the Grand Staircase and out the front door, not caring who saw me. As soon as I was outside, I morphed into tiger form and headed in the general direction of the gate. Before I got there, however, I _almost _crashed headfirst into Dumbledore, who stepped swiftly out of the way seconds before I would have ran into him. I was so startled I skidded to a halt, tripped over my own paws, and tumbled forward into the dirt. I quickly got to my paws and turned to face Dumbledore, daring him to laugh. He wasn't laughing, however. He was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"And where are you going, Abby?" he asked me finally.

"I… don't know. Away from here. I'm annoyed with… someone," I replied, tail lashing angrily.

"So, you are running away?"

"…Yes. Yes, I am."

"I see."

He looked down at me finally, observing me through his half-moon spectacles.

"I never imagined I would see a tiger, taking the coward's way out," he said after a moment.

"I'm _not _a coward," I growled viciously, "You don't know _anything _about me!"

"Maybe that is true, but anyone who runs from their problems instead of facing them is certainly not very courageous… but then, I suppose you _are _a Slytherin, after all."

"I don't have to take this crap from you," I said darkly, then took off, this time heading for the forest.

I made my way through the trees and underbrush blindly, not really knowing or caring where I was going… until I smelled the fiery scent of the chimera, that I hadn't smelled in years. The chimera's nest was empty, but the scent was recent. She had probably only gone out hunting. I walked slowly around her territory, trying to clear my head. I was sad and angry still. I had needed comforting and Snape had been there. He could have just as easily said no or kicked me out of his bed, but he hadn't. All he said was 'bad idea'. …If it had really been such a bad idea, he wouldn't have let it happen.

_Then why do I feel like it's my fault? _I thought to myself, _Why do I feel like I did something wrong?_

Swamped with unexplainable guilt, my mind teeming with questions, I did not realize the chimera had returned until she nudged me playfully. I got to my paws and obliged her wishes by playing with her. We chased each other though the trees for the better part of two hours. It got dark out and it occurred to me that I couldn't stay in the forest all night long. Even with the chimera it was too dangerous.

The ground was cold beneath my paws as I made my way back to the castle. As soon as I left the shelter of the trees, snow began to fall, clinging to my fur. Almost immediately, I spotted Snape sitting beneath a tree by the lake. Again I was swamped by the feeling that I had done something wrong. I sighed heavily and went to sit beside him, still in tiger form for it was far warmer than human form.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, not even entirely sure _why _I was apologizing.

"Don't be," he said immediately, "This is my fault. I should have known better- I _did _know better. …You are too young. I'm too old. …You'd be better off with someone your own age."

I was momentarily speechless. _This _was what had been bothering him? I laughed shakily.

"I don't _want _anyone my own age, Sev. …I've never dated anyone, never kissed anyone but you… I don't _want _anyone but you," I murmured. He looked away from me, out over the lake where the cold air made steam rise.

"But it's not right," he whispered without looking at me.

"What's not right about it? It's how I feel… even if you don't feel the same way…"

He let out a short derisive laugh and opened his mind to me. I was flooded by a series of strong emotions, along with various flashes of images involving me. When he closed his mind, I shook my head to clear it, then look down at myself to make sure I still had clothes on… only I was still in tiger form.

"How could you even think I didn't feel the same way?" he asked quietly, finally looking at me.

"You acted like what happened was the end of the world. I thought maybe I wasn't… wasn't pretty enough or…good enough…"

"Oh Abigail… you are beautiful and… more than adequate…"

His face flushed slightly.

"I'm cold," I said, changing the subject. He reached out and brushed snow off my head. I shivered slightly, which had nothing to do with the cold.

"We can continue this conversation inside," he said to me. I nodded my head and got to my paws. I morphed into human form and shivered- this time because of the cold. Snape put his arm around me, wrapping his cloak around me for warmth.

We walked back up to the castle and down to his office. Snape used his wand to make a fire in the fireplace and it grew warm. I sat in my usual chair and Snape took his seat behind his desk.

"If you wish… If we are to continue this, we're going to have to establish some boundaries," he said after a moment's silence.

"…Such as?"

"You can't tell anyone. You can't stare at me during class… it can be a bit distracting," he said with a half-smile, "And I think there should be a strict, hands-off policy while we are at school."

"Fine," I said with a sigh, "Whatever you think is best."

I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"To apologize to the headmaster… I was a bit short with him earlier."

"Would you like for me to go with you?" he offered. I nodded my head gratefully.

We made our way up to the headmaster's office together. Snape didn't walk any closer to me than was strictly necessary. When we got to his office, however, Dumbledore was not there.

"Off on another of his mysterious excursions, no doubt," Snape said dryly, "He'll probably be gone for days."

"…I have a feeling… maybe we should wait a few minutes. He could just be down in Hogsmeade," I said.

"If you want to," Snape replied with a shrug.

We stood in silence. I leaned against the wall and listened for even the slightest noise. About five minutes passed, then-

"Are you two waiting for me?" said a voice.

We both jumped as Albus Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs. I hadn't even heard him walk up!

"As a matter of fact, yes, Albus," Snape said to him.

"Good, good. Please, come in," Dumbledore said cheerfully, gesturing towards his office. We followed him inside. Dumbledore hung up his traveling cloak, then took a seat behind his desk. I sat down in the chair before his desk and Snape remained standing behind me.

"Abigail wanted to apologize-" Snape began.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said, "I _do _have a voice, you know?"

"Sorry."

Our eyes locked for a brief moment, then I looked back to Dumbledore.

"I, ah…wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and…and being disrespectful," I said awkwardly.

"We all have our moments," Dumbledore said brightly, "But I take it you have resolved your conflict?"

I glanced quickly at Snape and he sort-of smiled.

"Yes," I said to Dumbledore.

"Excellent, excellent. Your timing was impeccable as well- I have another memory for you to review."

"Really?" I said, suddenly alert.

"Yes. I came across this while searching and… I don't think I'm going to share this particular memory with anyone but you. It's rather gruesome but… I think it will help you see a major difference in you and your father."

I noticed a slight prickle of annoyance rip through Snape's emotions, which were open to me.

"Perhaps I should leave?" Snape inquired. I looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"I was actually going to ask you- if Abby has no objection- to go with her into the Pensieve. I'm afraid I don't feel quite up to it and this memory is not a pleasant one to view…she'd be better off with you there," Dumbledore said to him.

"I can take whatever it is," I said brashly, then added in a somewhat meek undertone, "…but I don't mind if Severus comes along."

Snape half-smiled at me.

"I'll give you a bit of background information before you go plunging into this memory alone," Dumbledore said to us, "This memory belongs to a woman named Cecelia Android. She went to school with Tom Riddle and she, like many girls back then, fancied herself in love with him…though he wouldn't have anything to do with her because she was only half-blood."

"But he was only half-blood himself," I scoffed, "What a hypocrite… pretending to be pureblood, of course…"

Snape thumped me on the back of the head.

"Oh, right, I forgot you're half-blood," I said, smirking. Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing.

"At this particular moment in time," he continued, indicating the basin of Pensieve, "the young Tom Riddle had three 'girlfriends', one of which was named Samantha Keyes. In this memory, Cecelia follows Tom and one of his girlfriends on a so-called date…"

Dumbledore indicating we should proceed into the memory. Snape and I glanced at each other before plunging our hands into the Pensieve.

We swirled down through darkness together and landed side-by-side outside of the hidden entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. It didn't look any different than it did in the present-day, but this had to be almost 50 years ago. I could see a teenage version of the Dark Lord- maybe 13 or 14 and especially handsome. He was standing near the entrance of the Common Room with a pretty blonde-haired girl who had light blue eyes, and whom I assumed was Samantha Keyes, the girl Dumbledore had mentioned. They were talking quietly. I noticed a second girl, the one whose memory it had to be, hiding behind a suit of armor. Cecelia Android- black curly hair, dark brown eyes, extremely pale skin…

"She's prettier than the blonde girl," I said to Snape, who was standing beside me, "don't you think?"

"Uhm…yes?" he said rather hesitantly, "I suppose so. It doesn't matter whose prettier. The Cecelia girl is half-blood…the Dark Lord wouldn't have anything to do with her. It is widely frowned upon among Slytherins…like dating a Muggle-born."

"Only not as bad."

"Precisely."

"Where are we going, Tom?" the girl, Samantha, asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"It's a surprise," he said with a shadow of a smile. They started to walk up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Snape, myself, and the Cecelia girl followed them.

They walked slowly along the moonlit path, towards the Dark Forest. Cecelia was following silently, ducking behind bushes, wearing a rather poor Disillusionment Charm.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants me to learn from this?" I said aloud, "So what if he had a girlfriend? …Three, apparently."

"Well he doesn't seem to like her very much," Snape pointed out, "Look- they aren't walking close together, he doesn't have his arm around her…he isn't even looking at her."

Indeed Snape was right. Samantha and Tom Riddle walked farther apart than Snape and I did. He was staring up at the stars and she was looking down. As if to prove some sort of point, Snape put his arm around me.

"Rules?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Don't apply here," he said calmly, "We're not at Hogwarts and I know Dumbledore can't see us."

"…_Technically _we _are _in Hogwarts- in Pensieve in Hogwarts anyway," I replied, "…and I'm not so sure Dumbledore would even care. He's always encouraging me to make up with you when we fight."

"A part of him would care… Teacher-student relationships are a touchy thing and he _is _still headmaster."

"As if his relationship with Potter isn't exceedingly inappropriate," I said, rolling my eyes. Snape looked down at me and frowned slightly. Then he rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked towards the forest where Tom Riddle was leading Samantha in, soothing her with his voice, though I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"We should try and catch up to them," Snape said to me, "We may be missing something important that Dumbledore wants you to hear."

"There's no _trying _to it," I replied. I morphed into tiger form and bounded up to the forest, until I was right behind my father and his girlfriend. Snape ran to catch up and I laughed when he arrived, panting, his hair askew. I morphed back into human form and straightened his hair for him, then kissed him lightly.

Luckily, they didn't go very far into the forest. It was a hidden path I had never been on before. We followed Tom Riddle into an old cabin, that looked as if the roof could fall in at any moment. When he opened the door, however, it was a different story. The interior of the house looked comfortable and dark. There was a single couch in the corner of the room. A fire flickered to life in the fireplace at the flick of my father's wand. Strange shadows danced around the room. The couch was the only part illuminated- the rest of the room could not be seen.

He led Samantha over to the couch and they sat down. Snape and I were able to follow them inside, but I saw Cecelia, the owner of this memory, was only able to peer in through a window.

"This place is really cool, Tom, did you do it?" Samantha asked him.

"Yes," he said simply.

He snaked his arm around her and leaned close to her to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful, you know," he murmured, "Not like the other girls. They're just pretty, but you… you are _beautiful_."

Something about his voice told me he was lying. It was not unlike the way he spoke to Dumbledore in the previous memory and the way I talked to teachers and people I didn't like, but had to make like me.

"He doesn't really care about her," I observed, "He's just telling her what she wants to hear."

Snape inclined his head.

We were silent, observing as Tom Riddle kissed Samantha's cheek. He began to speak softly. At first I thought he was singing, then I realized he was speaking Parseltongue.

"_Come to me, my love, come to me," _he was chanting softly, soft and crooning.

"What's he saying?" Snape asked me, but I put a finger to my lips, motioning for him to be quiet. I could hear something else now… more hissing: _Coming, Master…_

Then I spotted it. A large, black snake, slithering up onto the couch, unnoticed by Samantha who was gazing adoringly into Tom Riddle's eyes.

"_Bite," _Riddle said quietly in Parseltongue to the snake. As it sank its fangs into the girl's arm and she screamed, Snape squeezed my hand. More snakes slithered out of the darkness. Three more bites and the girl was unconscious. They latched onto her body, dozens of them, maybe hundreds. All the while Riddle sat there, his arm around her, watching in silent fascination.

The girl watching from the window, Cecelia, ran for her life. Suddenly, the memory became blurry and the next moment, Snape and I whirled through darkness and landed in Dumbledore's office, which was empty and dark.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I wondered aloud.

"He left again, shortly after the two of you departed," said one of the portraits from the wall, Phineas Nigellus, a famous Slytherin headmaster.

"Why did he have to show you such an… an unpleasant memory?" Snape said, frowning, "I'm not sure I approve."

"It wasn't _that _bad… I can deal with unpleasantries, Severus," I said lightly, "Having dealt with many in my life time."

"Such cheek!" said Phineas Nigellus, "In my day, that'd earn you a good smack in the mouth."

"He can't smack me," I scoffed, "He's my guardian."

"All the more reason he _can _smack you, girl," Nigellus retorted.

I scoffed and looked at Snape.

"Are you going to smack me?" I asked tauntingly. He scowled as well.

"Thank you, Professor Nigellus," Snape said to the portrait as he pushed me towards the door.

"You should keep a better eye on your girl, Professor Snape. She's bound to meet trouble with that mouth of hers."

We walked out of the door and I scoffed again, but this time I was hiding a smile.

"What?" Snape asked, also smiling slightly.

"'Snape's Girl'…It's what every single new teacher has called me at some point in time. They'll be reading the roll the first day of school and when they get to my name they'll say 'Ooh-ho! You must be Snape's Girl'," I said, imitating Slughorn. Snape tried to hide a smile, but couldn't quite manage.

"Hmph. I don't belong to you," I said proudly.

"No, of course not, Abigail. You belong to no one," he replied, smiling.

"I wonder why Dumbledore took off?" I wondered aloud as we walked back towards the dungeons together.

"What do you expect- it's Dumbledore," he replied heavily.

I didn't see Dumbledore for the remainder of the term. The last day of school seemed to drag by slowly, most likely because of the impending air of doom due to Slughorn's party. Jenny insisted on spending a long time doing my hair and her own. She also insisted I wear a set of dress robes she had, because my Muggle dress was much to small now.

I emerged from the dungeons at eight o'clock to find Snape waiting for me in the Entrance Hall. There was a brief pause as he took in my appearance- black dress robes, curled hair, high-heels, and makeup. Then he smiled.

"You look… nice," he commented. Jenny, who had followed me out of the dungeon, giggled as I blushed.

"See you two later," she said brightly, heading up the marble staircase where her date was waiting for her.

Snape and I took our time walking to Slughorn's office, but I kept stumbling because of the high-heeled shoes and Snape kept smirking.

"Why are you wearing those things?" he asked finally, "You can barely walk straight."

"Jennifer made me wear them," I muttered, "I always take her fashion advice."

He laughed quietly and the sound was almost drowned out by the sound of laughter, music, and loud conversation coming from Slughorn's office.

We walked in the door together and we both paused to look around. Slughorn's office seemed much larger than any other teacher's office I'd been in, but he may have used magic to make it so. There were emerald, crimson, and gold hangings on the walls and the entire, rather crowded room, was bathed in a red light that came from an ornate lamp hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

"Do you think there are real fairies in there?" I murmured to Snape, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked, then followed my line of sight, "Oh. Yes, probably."

"Severus!" said a loud booming voice. We both turned to see Slughorn making his way towards us and we both exchanged unenthusiastic glances.

"Think it's too late to slip off into the crowd?" I murmured quietly.

"Definitely," Snape replied gloomily. Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat and I got the impression that he may have been drunk.

"And Abby Prewett, too," Slughorn said as he reached us at last, "Nice to see you both. You've got a smart girl, there, Severus. She has a good head on her shoulders."

"Thank you, Horace," Snape said, looking down at me with a faint smile, "But I would not go so far as to call her mine. Abigail belongs to no one but herself."

I couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Of course, of course," said Slughorn dismissively, "But she _is _your charge, is she not? And how did that happen? As I recall, Mary Prewett was a few years ahead of you in school."

"She was," Snape confirmed, "But we were both in Slytherin and outside of classes, we were friends, of sorts, and remained so…enough for her to name me guardian, anyway."

"And what about her father?" Slughorn inquired and I started slightly, "Tommy Rivers, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was in my year. We got along well enough, I suppose," Snape replied.

"I was surprised to hear he and Julia got married," Slughorn commented.

"Many people were," Snape agreed.

"Any what about you, Severus? You never married, did you?"

"…No," Snape said, looking down at the floor.

"Pity. I always thought you and Lily…but she was in Gryffindor, so, of course there were certain…"

I shifted my feet uncomfortably and gazed off into the crowd, looking for some way to escape this uncomfortable conversation. As if in answer to my prayers, a small, stout, bespectacled man appeared at Slughorn's shoulder, followed by a tall, dark man with shadows underneath his eyes- a vampire, I could tell.

"Eldred Worple!" Slughorn crooned, "Long time no see! And you've brought a friend, how lovely."

"This is Sanguini. He's promised to behave himself," said Worple. Snape was still looking down at the floor. As Worple engaged Slughorn in conversation, I took Snape's hand and pulled him off into the crowd.

The crowd was thick with people and Snape and I simply stood there. The crowd was so thick now we couldn't see the door. Neither of us felt much like talking, thanks to Slughorn dredging up things I'd rather not think of. Snape snagged a drink from a passing tray and handed it to me.

"So what was Malfoy doing tonight?" he asked me quietly.

"No idea. He wasn't in the common room when I left and I don't think he had an invitation…"

"No, he wasn't invited."

"Well he may be off doing something with Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them always seem to disappear when I'm not looking and it's damn near impossible to follow them."

"He's not with Crabbe and Goyle. They're in detention."

At that moment we both heard Slughorn's booming voice and I turned my head slightly to see that he was talking to Potter and Professor Trelawney.

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important! But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions. Instinctive, you know- like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill- why even Severus-"

Slughorn reached out one of his massive arms and drew Snape towards him. I kept a short distance away, looking faintly amused.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" said Slughorn happily, "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Snape was trapped in Slughorn's grasp and he could do nothing but look down at Potter, his eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all," Snape said slowly.

"_Listen to his thoughts,_" Snape said inside my head. I focused my attention on Potter, though he didn't seem to be thinking anything at the moment.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn, "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death- never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus-"

"Really?" said Snape quietly.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…" Potter listed.

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape with a faint sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Potter boldly.

"And a great one you'll make too!" Slughorn boomed.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said a blonde-haired girl unexpectedly. She had a dreamy look about her. It was Luna Lovegood, who had been in Dumbledore's Army with me.

"The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease," she continued. Potter laughed, Professor Trelawney looked remotely interested, Slughorn looked bemused, and Snape simply stared at her.

_What? _I thought, utterly confused. Snape looked at me and shrugged his shoulders discreetly. Then we both spotted Draco Malfoy being dragged towards us by the ear by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Draco wrenched himself free of Filch, looking furious.

"Alright, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily, "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not! You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?" Filch retorted.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, "it's Christmas and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

For some reason Draco looked even more unhappier than Filch. Snape was watching Draco with an angry expression. Just as quickly as the expressions were there they vanished as Draco smiled and thanked Slughorn. Snape's expression had become unreadable once more.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco's thanks, "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco quickly, "said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"

_What a suck-up, _I thought, directing my thoughts at Snape, _Didn't he used to say the same thing to you?_

"_Probably. …I should talk to him now while I've got a chance. You stay here._"

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping, "It's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly and I chuckled quietly, "Follow me, Draco."

They walked off together and I didn't dare disobey Snape and follow them. Potter disappeared a moment later as well. The blonde-haired girl was talking with Professor Trelawney, leaving me to talk with Slughorn.

"You know he really was an excellent potion-maker," Slughorn said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"Severus, of course. Him and Lily Evans…they were best friends for a long time, too. Always thought they would wind up together, but I suppose Lily fell for James in the end," Slughorn replied. I felt increasingly awkward, not entirely certain that I wanted the conversation to continue.

"She was Muggle-born, you know? Funny how that happens…" Slughorn continued, unaware of the fact that I was trying not to listen to him.

It was nearly 15 minutes later that Snape returned, without Draco. I had spent all of those fifteen minutes listening to Slughorn talk about Snape and Lily, and now I was feeling a bit annoyed… and rather nauseous. Snape didn't look too happy, either.

"What's wrong?" I asked, forcing myself to keep my voice low as I met up with him.

"Draco thinks I'm trying to steal his glory. What a childish, idiotic thing to worry about. I'm not trying to steal his glory," Snape muttered.

"There are more important things than glory," I said quietly. Snape looked up as if suddenly realizing we were in the middle of a party.

"Let's get out of here," he said, pulling me towards the door.

"Where will we go? It's too early to go to bed…" I said as we walked along the corridor, our footsteps muffled by the sound of the party.

"We can go for a walk on the grounds," he replied.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be skulking around after hours?"

"I'm a teacher, remember? I give you my full permission to skulk about after-hours with me," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"And what about our rules?" I inquired. He made a dismissive gesture.

"It's just a walk."

"Right."

The Hogwarts grounds were deserted and dark other than us. We could see the path in the moonlight and we walked in silence until I tripped in my high-heels and swore loudly as I fell to the ground.

"Stupid- effing- shoes," I grumbled, ripping the shoes off and throwing them at a nearby bush. Snape was trying not to laugh as he helped me to my feet. It was much easier to walk barefoot, even if it was a little cold.

"So, did you hear anything from Potter's thoughts a while ago?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. It didn't make much sense to me…" I said slowly.

"A lot of things don't make sense to you," he said playfully, "What was Potter thinking?"

"Well, something about a potions book…and a-…a half-blood something," I said, struggling to recall. He stopped so abruptly that I nearly fell over again.

"Half-Blood Prince?" he said faintly.

"Yes, that was it- hey!" I said suddenly, as my memory was jogged, "That's the owner of the written-in Potions books I used to get from the storage closet at the beginning of the year."

"Yes. My old Potions book. I can't believe Potter got it…I wrote a lot of things in that potions book…alternate instructions for potion-making…and a few spells…Dark Magic."

"Damn. If I had known that, I would have snagged it before Potter could get his hands on it. He doesn't deserve it."

"He really shouldn't have that book…"

"Well then take the book back. Report him."

"I can't associate myself with that book," he said sternly, "didn't I just tell you it's full of Dark Magic?"

"Right. Of course not."

"That's really irksome, though. Potter has my book…"

"I should have that book," I said, also annoyed.

"I would give it to you if I had it," he assured me, "According to Slughorn, you could use the help in Potions."

"It's not _that _bad. Even my Draught of Living Death wasn't so bad, but I switched with Draco because his was worse than mine and he was hoping to win the Felix Felicis. If I hadn't figured out to crush the stupid bean instead of cutting it, the potion I had probably wouldn't have been worth a crap," I said bitterly.

"That's one of the notes I made in the book. Crush the sopophorous bean with the flat side of the silver dagger. You figured that out on your own?" he asked, impressed.

"Well I sure as hell couldn't cut the damned thing," I murmured. Even in the moonlight I could see him smiling faintly. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. Suddenly, something cold and wet landed on my nose.

"What the-?" I said, looking skywards. Flecks of snow were drifting down from the sky.

"It's snowing," Snape said, also looking up.

"Yeah, I can see that, oh stater-of-the-obvious," I said, rolling my eyes, "I guess it's colder than I thought. Too cold for me, but cold enough for snowflakes."

I morphed into tiger form so I would be warmer. Snape watched as I ran and chased the falling snowflakes. I felt…free. I ran in the snow for a while before returning to Snape's side. I pressed myself against his leg and he reached down to pat my head. I flicked my ears back in annoyance.

"I'm not a _dog_, Severus," I said to him.

"Sorry."

I pushed my head against his hand and he got the idea. He stroked my head, running his fingers through my white fur in a way that made me purr.

"…Are we going home for Christmas?" I asked after a lengthy but comfortable silence.

"If you want to," he replied quietly.

"Of course I want to."

We walked in silence for a while until we had made a circle and came back to the castle. As we approached the Entrance, we met Albus Dumbledore coming out of the castle. Snape and I stepped apart before he spotted us.

"Hello Severus. Abby," he said, inclining his head to me, "Where are you two off to?"

"Just walking around the castle, talking," Snape replied, "We went to Slughorn's party. Argus caught Draco sneaking around tonight and I had a talk with him."

"Did you learn anything?"

"No. He's won't talk to me about anything. He thinks I'm trying to steal his glory," Snape said, "Foolish boy."

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle taking Polyjuice Potion, but I don't know why. When I try to follow them outside the Common Room after that I always lose them."

"Who has he got them turning into?" Dumbledore asked me.

"First years, second years. Really small girls mostly," I replied.

"I wonder how he's been getting the hair," Snape said, frowning, "Polyjuice Potion requires a bit of the person you're changing into."

There was a brief silence as we all contemplated this.

Dumbledore looked at his watch and then looked towards the gate.

"I've got to go. I'm running a bit late tonight," Dumbledore said to us.

"Another excursion, Albus?" Snape asked him, "You just got back from the last one."

"Yes. If anyone asks, tell them I went for a drink in the village."

"Of course. Will you be back before Christmas?"

"I hope so. If not, I will need you to stay here. You're one of the only Order members who I would ask to guard the castle on Christmas."

I immediately wanted to protest- we had planned to go home for Christmas- but Snape silenced me with a look.

"Of course. Who else will be working?" he inquired.

"The usual. If I'm not back on Christmas Day, it will be just you and Tonks here."

Snape nodded his head. When Dumbledore left I looked up at Snape.

"But I wanted to go home on Christmas," I said.

"I know, I did too, but if Dumbledore won't be here, then I definitely need to be."

I sighed, but decided he was probably right. There couldn't be just Tonks protecting the castle.

"I suppose there's always the hope that he'll return before Christmas and won't need you," I said heavily.

"Don't get your hopes up."

The next few days, the castle was very quiet. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays. Every morning, I got up and went down to breakfast in hope of finding Dumbledore had returned, but by Christmas Eve day I had to give up hope that Snape and I would get to go home.

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow when I go walk around the perimeter of the castle to make sure no bad guys are breaking in?" Snape suggested when we were sitting down in his office, drinking hot chocolate on Christmas Eve night.

"If we find someone, can I curse them?"

"Probably," he replied, smiling faintly.

"Then okay."

When I awoke on Christmas morning in the deserted dormitory, I was saddened to find that there were no presents at the foot of my bed. There was, however, Snape. Surprised, I sat up, pulling the covers around myself against the cold.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning slightly.

"Not yet dawn. I thought we should head out before the rest of the world wakes up," he replied.

"You shouldn't be in my dormitory," I said as I got out of bed, "I'm pretty sure it goes against our rules."

He scowled, then inclined his head.

"You're right, it does. I'll be waiting for you outside of the Common Room."

He turned and went out.

I dressed in warm Muggle clothing, which included a thick, grey, wool sweater and thick black gloves, which I had long ago attached the Slytherin crest to. I wrapped my scarf around my neck, then headed out.

The early morning air was well below freezing and I clung to Snape for warmth. He didn't seem to mind, however, as we made our way along the perimeter of the grounds. We met a very depressed-looking Tonks wandering along the street to Hogsmeade. She had her wand in her hand, but she was looking up at the full moon.

"Seen anything tonight, Tonks?" Snape asked, drawing her attention away from the sky.

"No. …Why have you got the girl with you?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Dumbledore said it was fine. Abigail is a very capable witch."

"Mm."

Then Tonks continued on her way, eyes on the moon.

"Well she seems chronically depressed," I commented when she was out of earshot.

"She's in love with someone who won't have her," Snape informed me.

"Ah…"

When we reached the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, Snape began to peer into the trees curiously, as if he were waiting for something. Suddenly, out of the darkness, walked a familiar, four-legged creature whom I hadn't seen in ages.

"Moony!" I exclaimed, then added, guarded, "Have you taken Wolfsbane Potion tonight?"

"I have. Severus was kind enough to brew it for me so I could come see you in the few hours I had to spare," Lupin said to me. I morphed into tiger form.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the forest?" I asked him. He hesitated and looked to Snape questioningly.

"I don't care," Snape replied smoothly, "I brought you here because I knew she would want to talk to you."

"Thank you, Severus," I said gratefully. I headed into the darkness of the forest, Lupin close at my heels.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" I asked eagerly as we walked along the hidden path.

"I've been underground… literally. I've been living amongst my fellow werewolves. No doubt you know that most of them are on Voldemort's side. Well Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was, ready-made," he said, his voice a little bitter.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, is it?" I asked, smiling faintly. He smiled as well and shook his head.

"That's why I haven't been able to write. It would have been a dead giveaway. I already have the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing- and often killing- to eat."

I inclined my head in acceptance.

"I know Fenrir Greyback spends a lot of time in the company of Death Eaters…" I said slowly.

"Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. He specializes in children."

"The Dark Lord won't mark him, however…the Dark Mark. It sets him apart from us- the Death Eaters- and he hates it," I said.

"Good," Lupin said grimly, "…It was Greyback who bit me, when I was young."

"…Moony," I said quietly, pressing my flank against his. His werewolf hair was coarse, unlike my soft tiger fur, and he smelled a lot like a dog. I didn't mind though. It was familiar and comforting.

"I did not know, for a long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me," Lupin continued, "I felt pity for him at first, thinking he had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. He positions himself close to his victims at the full moon, ensuring he is near enough to strike. He plans all of it."

I didn't know what to say and the two of us walked in silence for a while. The sun started to rise and Lupin stopped walking.

"It's time for me to change back," he said weakly.

"Would you like for me to stay here with you?"

"I would be most grateful…"

I watched from a short distance as Lupin's body convulsed. His snout started to shrink, his fur receded, and his bone structure morphed. In a little over five minutes time, he lay limp and human in the snow. I morphed back into human and helped him to his feet.

"You have it so much easier," he said, again sounding bitter, but who could blame him?

"Sorry," I whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say. He shook his head.

"I should be used to it by now," was all he said. He put his arm around me and we continued our walk through the forest.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to share with him something I knew he did not know.

"I've got something I would like to tell you… I know Dumbledore and Severus haven't told you…"

"Am I about to find out why you are so interesting to Dumbledore all of a sudden?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Hm?"

"Well, you've done something to warrant private lessons, like Harry, and I don't think it is just because you are an extraordinary witch."

"You're right… promise you won't get angry or… or think anything less of me?" I inquired.

"I don't see how I could," he said, looking curious.

"Well," I said, taking a deep breath, "…I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."

Lupin stopped abruptly. His face remained carefully blank as he absorbed this fact.

"You don't look too surprised," I commented.

"Well I suspected you had some tie to him, since Dumbledore allowed you to be a spy… though I had hoped it was only your tie to Severus," he said. We continued walking, though I noticed his eyes remained on me.

"It doesn't make me evil, you know?" I said finally.

"Of course not! I would never think that, Abby," he exclaimed, "Severus raised you right… or as right as he can. Your heritage doesn't change who you are."

Snow was falling now and I wished he was still in werewolf form so that I could be a tiger and be warmer. Lupin smiled at me, as if he could read my mind, and put an arm around me.

"I know another secret, too," he said triumphantly after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You," he said slowly, "Love Severus."

I gasped loudly.

"He told you what we did?" I asked in disbelief. Now Lupin looked confused as well and I realized I had just made an error.

"No, I just meant like… a friendship love," he said, frowning, "You did what now?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Too quickly, but his brilliant mind had already pieced together his words and my reaction.

"Abigail Prewett, I can't believe-!"

I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell anyone, Moony, understand? _No one_. Especially Dumbledore," I said meaningfully, looking him in the eye, "We could get in _so _much trouble… you don't want Severus to lose his job, do you?"

He was silent a moment.

"No, of course not," he said finally, "I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

We started to walk again. I felt guilty that I had accidentally betrayed mine and Snape's secret. I debated whether to tell him and decided I would, if the moment was right.

I noticed Lupin was looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked him finally.

"Nothing. I was just… trying to imagine… you and Severus," he said with a shudder. I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Moony, you perverted old wolf, don't picture me naked!" I exclaimed, hiding a smile.

"I wasn't-" he began, but broke off, blushing ever so faintly. I hit him again, a little lighter.

"Come on. We should be getting back to the castle," I said, prodding him in the direction of the castle.

"Alright. Wouldn't want to keep you away from your _lover_," he teased. It was my turn to blush and I hit him a third time.

"You can't tease me about this, Moony, seriously. We can't even speak of it. If anyone were to find out…"

"Okay," he said agreeably, "We won't speak of it. I have to be on my way, anyway. I'm having Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Better than spending it holed up in the castle with Severus," he replied brightly.

"Maybe to you," I said with a smirk.

We left the forest and made our way to the lake, where Snape was looking out over the water. He didn't even hear us approach.

"See anything, Severus?" Lupin asked when we were a few feet away. Snape didn't jump, but his head jerked in our direction.

"…No, nothing. I was just thinking," he replied.

"Understandable," Lupin said.

"Did you two have fun?"

"As much as a werewolf and a tiger can have in the wee hours of the morning," I replied brightly, "Thank you, Severus."

He made a dismissive hand gesture.

"I've got to be going," Lupin said, looking up at the sun which was already making its way into the sky, "Molly would kill me if I were late for Christmas."

Snape inclined his head. Lupin looked at me, smiled, then turned and left.

With Lupin gone, Snape and I stood in silence for a while.

"So, what did you and Lupin talk about?" he asked casually.

"Nothing. Mostly we talked about what he's been doing for the Order," I replied, then after a brief silence added, "I told him I was the Dark Lord's daughter."

He looked surprised.

"Well, that's your right, I suppose. If you think you can trust a _werewolf_…"

"Don't be prejudiced," I said sharply, "and I do trust him…and you should, too."

"Why is that?"

"Because… I sort of accidentally told him… about us."

"You did _what_?"

"He guessed," I said hastily, "Sort of."

I quickly drew up the memory in my mind, then pushed it towards him on our alternate plane. I felt his emotions shift as he viewed the memory- annoyance, anger, acceptance, understanding…

"Do you believe he won't tell anyone?" Snape asked me finally.

"Of course!" I exclaimed immediately, "Moony would never betray me."

"I believe that as well. Lupin trusts you," he said, "He likes you."

"Jealous?" I asked tauntingly.

"You wish," he retorted, "As if I would ever be jealous of that wolf… I better not have anything to be jealous _about_."

I didn't respond- of course he had nothing to be jealous about- but I just smiled mysteriously.

We returned to the castle a short while later. I went to the deserted Slytherin Common Room and worked on my homework for a while. Then I went down to the library and spent most of the day reading. When it came time for the Christmas feast, I went to Snape's office to see if he was going.

"Are you going to the feast?" he asked me as soon as I walked in.

"Are _you_?" I inquired.

"I asked first," he said with a smirk, "Do you want to go?"

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"No."

I was silent a moment, thinking.

"Is there any way we could go to the Three Broomsticks? I mean it's right down the road and it's Christmas. Would Dumbledore really get mad?" I asked him.

"…Probably not…but I can't be seen with a student in a pub. It looks bad."

"It does not," I retorted, "You are my legal guardian. I'm like your daughter."

He made a face.

"That makes it sound creepy…" he replied, "but okay. We can go. After all, it _is _Christmas."

Snape got his cloak and fastened it around his shoulders

"I've got to tell Minerva first, so she'll know where to find us if anything happens," he said as we walked out the door. I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs to McGonagall's office.

She was sitting at her desk when Snape knocked and we were told to enter. She looked up questioningly.

"Abigail and I are going down to Hogsmeade instead of going to the feast. I thought you should know, in case something happens," Snape said to her.

"Right," she said crisply, "Three Broomsticks or Hog's Head?"

"Hog's Head, most likely," he answered.

"Very well. Happy Christmas, Severus… Miss Prewett," McGonagall said, nodding to me.

"Happy Christmas," Snape and I said together.

The grounds of Hogwarts were deserted as Snape and I headed down the path to Hogsmeade. Everyone was at the feast, probably…though not many people had stayed for Christmas.

"Why did so few students stay for Christmas?" I mused as we walked.

"Because everyone knows the Dark Lord is back. Parents worry about their kids, though Hogwarts is a lot safer a place than most of them could provide," Snape said.

"Would you worry about me?"

"If you weren't already in the middle of this, yes. As it is, I don't have to worry about you, because you are never far away. …I'm sort of glad you're a Death Eater," he said quietly. I laughed softly.

"I don't think I'd be able to do it if you weren't there…be a spy…" I admitted, "If I didn't have anyone I could tell everything to…"

"It is difficult," he confirmed.

"No wonder you seemed so cold and distant when I first met you."

He smiled half-heartedly.

We reached the village of Hogsmeade and made our way down to the Hog's Head pub. I hadn't been in there since the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army last year. There were six other people in the pub when we entered- three of them had their hoods up, two were witches, and the last was a scruffy-looking man who sat alone and looked very drunk. Snape and I went to a dark table in the corner. He went up to the bar and got us drinks. He handed me my drink and sat down across from me. I sipped my drink thoughtfully.

"I have a question for you," I said quietly after a moment.

"Shoot."

"Why did you agree to take me in? After my mother died?" I inquired.

Now it was his turn to look thoughtful.

"Well…I guess I did it because Dumbledore told me to," he said finally.

"Oh. …Well I feel loved," I said sarcastically.

"What did you expect? I didn't- don't- like children."

"Then why, pray tell, are you a teacher?"

"It serves my purposes."

"_I'm a double agent. I can sit at Hogwarts and be safe while I pass information to the Dark Lord and information to Dumbledore," _he informed me in my mind. I inclined my head and changed the subject.

"You hated me at first, didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"I didn't _hate _you…I just didn't know what I was supposed to do. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the parental type."

"You've got the over-protectiveness down pat," I said with a small smile. He smiled as well.

"You didn't like me, though, did you?" Snape asked me.

"No, I didn't. Everyone but you treated me like a glass doll after my mother died. Everyone but you said they were sorry. Everyone but you was empathetic."

"I was empathetic," he disagreed, "I mourned Julia's passing as well. As for treating you like a glass doll, I didn't want you to grow up spoiled, thinking the world revolved around you, just because your parents were killed…like some people we know."

He meant Potter. I half-smiled.

"Well, I turned out all right in the end, didn't I?" I said, "So maybe you were right."

"Of course I was right," he said, snorting indignantly, "I'm always right."

We sipped our drinks for a while in silence. After a while we stood and left. The quiet in the bar was unnerving. Neither of us was ready to go back to the castle so we walked aimlessly around Hogsmeade. After a quick look around, Snape reached out to hold one of my gloved hands.

"No one's out on the streets on Christmas day anyway," I pointed out.

"You can't be too careful," was his reply.

"Sure you can," I replied, "There are people who are so careful they never leave their houses for fear of some unknown doom."

He looked mildly surprised, then laughed.

"Okay," he said, still laughing, "Point taken."

We found ourselves walking along the train tracks. I wondered if I could balance like Mother had in my dream. I stepped lightly up onto the beam. I didn't let go of Snape's hand as I began to walk down the beam and I didn't lose my balance once. I looked at Snape, grinning triumphantly. Our eyes met and I knew we were remembering the same memory. My smile faded and I jumped down off the beam.

We were silent a moment and Snape held me close. After a few minutes he sighed and pressed a kiss onto the top of my head.

"Let's walk towards the Shrieking Shack," he suggested and I nodded my head in agreement. We followed the tracks back up to the road, crossed over it, and found the path leading to the Shrieking Shack, away from Hogsmeade. We stepped under the gate warning people to stay out. The villagers all thought the Shrieking Shack was haunted, from the days when Lupin was in school.

The front door opened with an eerie creak. Snape and I walked through the creepy building. The wall paper was slashed, there were broken pieces of furniture everywhere… I knew they had all come from Lupin, but it was still a little scary. Of course I would never _admit _I was scared…just like Snape would never admit he was, though I could sense he was, too.

"Earlier when I asked you if I had anything to be jealous about… I don't… do I?" Snape asked quietly. Surprised, I looked up at him. He was actually worried. I smiled.

"Of course not," I murmured, putting my arms around him, "but it's cute that you're worried about it."

"I'm not worried about it," he said defensively, "I don't care what you do with that werewolf. I…I'm just…"

But apparently he couldn't decide what he was 'just' so he sighed heavily and leaned down to kiss me to fill the silence. I didn't mind in the least.

After a while, we broke apart. Snape looked down into my mismatched eyes. His black eyes burned with longing. After a few minutes he sighed again and released me.

"We should go back up to the castle. No one would know where to find us if something happened," he said finally. I inclined my head in acceptance.

The next morning I awoke with a sore throat and a bad cough. _This is what I get for wandering around in the cold with Severus, _I thought miserably, my head pounding.

"_Don't blame me," _said another voice in my head. I started.

_What are you doing in my head so early? _I inquired.

"_I was waiting for you to wake up. Dumbledore is back."_

_That barmy old-_

"_He wants to see us," _Snape interrupted before I could finish my thought.

_Fine, _I thought gloomily, _I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in a few minutes. …how does he get off coming back the _day after _Christmas? We could have gone home!_

But there was no response. Snape had already withdrawn from my mind. I groaned as I got up from my bed. All my bones and muscles ached. I stumbled around my dormitory, searching for warm clothes. Finally, I dressed in blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a thick black sweater. I didn't feel up to brushing my hair or anything, so I slipped my shoes on and left.

Snape was waiting for me in the Entrance Hall. He looked me over quickly and half-smiled.

"You really are sick," he commented.

"No shit," I grumbled, "What does Dumbledore want?"

"I have no idea. He sent one of the ghosts to wake me."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:00."

"Absolutely ridiculous," I muttered as we started up the stairs. Snape continued to smirk and I punched him half-heartedly in the arm.

Climbing the flights of stairs took a lot out of me and when we reached Dumbledore's office I plopped down in one of the chairs, exhausted. Snape was no longer smirking, but was trying not to look worried about me.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Dumbledore asked brightly. He looked a little ill himself, or at least tired. He had bags under his eyes.

"No," I grunted. Snape looked at me pointedly.

"_Yes_," he said, "We did."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, "Abby, you are the one I wanted to speak with most. I have another memory for you to review."

I couldn't suppress a loud groan and Snape thumped me.

"Abigail Prewett, don't be so ungrateful," he said to me.

"But I'm _sick_," I whined, "I don't want to review a memory, I want to go _home_."

Much to our surprise, Dumbledore chuckled quietly.

"You _do _look sick, Abby, and I sympathize. I tried to get back before Christmas, but… I was delayed," Dumbledore said, then looked to Snape, "Severus, if you wish to take Abby home, you may. The memory can wait."

"Thank you, Albus…but I'm not sure I want to take her home, considering how ungrateful and whinny she is being," Snape said lightly. He was joking and I scowled at him. I muttered something along the lines of "at least I don't look like an overgrown bat" and it was Snape's turn to scowl. Dumbledore laughed at our immaturity and gestured towards the door.

"If you leave now, no one will known you have gone," he said. Snape inclined his head and I stood up. The pounding in my head made me a little unsteady on my feet and as soon as we were outside of Dumbledore's office, I leaned on Snape for support. Gently but firmly he pushed me away. I could sense how much it killed him to do so.

"We can't risk anyone seeing us," he said quietly and I nodded.

"I think Dumbledore knows," I said, panting slightly as we descended a number of stairs.

Snape scoffed.

"He doesn't. Besides, you thought Lupin knew, too, and look where that landed you. We will assume, for safety's sake, that Albus knows nothing."

By the time we reached the Gate I barely had the strength to Disapparate. I clung to Snape desperately as we flew through darkness. When our feet hit solid ground, I almost collapsed. Snape caught me and carried me- though I protested the whole way- upstairs to my room. He tucked me into my bed then walked towards the door.

"I'll be back shortly, okay?" he said.

"No," I retorted, "Not okay. Where are you going?"

He said nothing, but half-smiled at me before leaving the room. I lay back on my pillow and listened to his footsteps going down the stairs. A few minutes later I heard him clanging around in the kitchen. Suddenly he gave a shout of surprise. I heard something glass break on the floor and Snape began a rather impressive stream of swearwords. A moment later I heard him say "_Reparo_!"

"Everything okay?" I tried to call, but my throat hurt too much.

_Everything okay? _I repeated in my head, pushing my thoughts towards his consciousness.

"_Fine. Just fine," _was his reply.

Ten minutes later Snape reappeared in my bedroom door, holding a cup of strong-smelling tea in his hands. His hair was disheveled and slightly wet. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"There was…there was a mouse," he admitted with a sigh, "It startled me."

I laughed at him, as he knew I would.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," he said, approaching my bedside with the tea, "Here, drink this."

"Why?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"It has Pepperup Potion mixed in to make you feel better. Also, it will help dislodge the mucus buildup in your head so it will stop hurting. In which case these-" he waved his wand and a purple box of tissues appeared on my bedside table "-will be needed."

"Thank you," I said, taking the tea from him.

I sipped my tea slowly and Snape sat on the edge of my bed. After a few minutes I had to blow my nose rather vivaciously, which made me feel self-conscious since Snape was sitting there.

"Do you have to sit there?" I asked irritably, my voice coming out nasally. Snape smirked.

"No, I don't," he said coolly, standing up, "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I suggest you try and get some sleep."

He left the room. I finished up the tea, blew my nose a few times more, then laid back on my pillows and closed my eyes.

I slept deeply and dreamt odd dreams. I slipped in and out of them frequently and it was hard to remember them. One of them, however, was more prominent than the others. One concerning the Dark Lord, Snape, and a Killing Curse…

When I awoke I was sweating and trembling. I got up out of bed and changed out of my sweaty clothes. Then I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. After that, I felt a little better and made my way downstairs. Snape was sitting on the couch, reading a book entitled _Potion-makers Throughout History. _I sat down beside him on the couch and he put an arm around me without taking his eyes off his book.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me absently.

"Not so much…" I admitted, pressing my face against his shoulder. I snuggled close to him and began to read the book as well. I finished the page about three seconds before he turned it, which was good timing.

We read the book together, reading at _almost _the exact same speed. I was still a few seconds faster. Snape chuckled as he closed the book and leaned down to kiss me. I held up a hand to his lips before he could.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get sick," I said sheepishly.

"I don't get sick," he said smirking, "Don't worry."

He reached for my hand and kissed my fingers before moving my hand aside to kiss me.

"If you say so," I murmured and let him kiss me.

We spent the rest of the Christmas holidays at home and by the time it was time to return to Hogwarts there wasn't a room in the house that didn't invoke a very fond memory. The morning of the day we had to return to Hogwarts, Snape found me sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book but actually recalling a particularly pleasing memory of something we did on the couch…

Snape saw the memory and blushed. Then he sneezed loudly.

"Sick?" I asked with a faint smile. I had completely recovered from my cold.

"Not at all," he replied simply, "Allergies."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes.

It was early in the morning- we hadn't been able to return yesterday, as we originally planned, but as usual saved it until the last minute. Snape came and sat beside me on the couch. He had just taken a shower- alone, much to my dismay- and his hair was wet and smelled of raspberries.

"Did you wash your hair?" I asked, amused. He inclined his head slightly. I kissed his cheek lightly, smiling. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"We have to get going if we want to make breakfast in the Great Hall," he said to me.

"What if we _don't _want to make breakfast in the Great Hall?" I asked flirtatiously.

"We _should _make breakfast in the Great Hall, or risk having questions asked."

"Okay," I said agreeably, "I suppose I'm more than satisfied for a while."

He blushed again and smirked.

When we reached Hogwarts we went inconspicuously into the Great Hall for breakfast. He headed up to the staff table and I went to the Slytherin Table where my peers were all discussing Apparition for some reason.

"There was a notice up on the board this morning," Draco informed me, seeing me sit down, "They're offering Apparition lessons for seventeen year olds. Costs 12 Galleons. Are you going to sign up?"

"I suppose. It's not that hard. Snape and I do Side-Along Apparition all the time," I said with a shrug.

"Bet that's not all you and Snape do," said Brandy, grinning. My fellow Slytherins laughed and jeered at this. I forced myself not to get angry because she was one of my friends and it was all good-natured. None of them _actually _suspected anything. I willed myself not to blush and instead rolled my eyes at my friends.

"As if," I muttered and they all laughed again.

I snuck a glance at the staff table and noticed Snape had been eavesdropping in my mind again. He looked faintly amused.

"_You handled that situation well-"_

"I don't know, Professor Snape's not so bad," said a little second-year girl a few seats down as Snape spoke in my mind. A few people chuckled at her, but most were ignoring here because she was a second-year.

"_Abigail, don't kill her," _Snape said jokingly and I booted him out of my mind quickly.

I whipped my head around to look at the girl- scrawny, pale, blonde, and blue-eyed.

_You are _so_ not his type_, _little girl, _I thought to myself, _Or mine either for that matter…_

I forced down the part of me that wanted to hex her.

"No one invited you into this conversation, you little first-year," I sneered at her.

"I'm a second-year," she shot back bravely. She was trying to sound brave, but I could see her trembling. I could sense her fear and her surprise that she had actually stood up for herself.

"Whatever," I said coolly, "I'm a _sixth-_year. I could _obliterate _you in the blink of an eye."

The girl backed down and didn't say anything else. After a few minutes talk returned to normal and I chanced another glance at the staff table. Snape was still watching us. He nodded approvingly, then continued to eat breakfast. I turned back to the table and began to load my plate with bacon and eggs.

"So what does Apparition feel like?" Jenny asked me curiously.

"It's…not very pleasant. Like being squeezed through a dark tube or something."

For the remainder of breakfast my classmates bombarded me with questions about Apparating- had I ever splinched myself? Did it hurt? How long did it take?

Later that afternoon I had Snape's class at the end of the day. I noticed immediately that he didn't look so good. He was coughing and his face was paler than normal. He was also sneezing. All of these things made him exceptionally irritable and by the end of class he had taken over 50 points from Gryffindor.

_You okay? _I asked towards the end of class when we were sitting in silence, waiting for the bell to ring.

"_Obviously not."_

_Okay, mister 'I don't get sick', _I teased.

"_Abigail, seriously, I am _not _in the mood."_

_Why don't you take some Pepperup Potion? _I inquired.

"_We're out. I haven't had a chance to brew any today."_

_Have you asked the nurse?_

"_Of course. Apparently there was an outbreak of the flu while we were gone."_

When the bell rang, I left my bag on top of my desk and walked up to Snape's desk. I felt his forehead. He had a slight fever. He swiped my hand away.

"I know that and I don't need you playing nurse," he said aloud. I would have retorted, but my mind wandered into a daydream inspired by his words.

"Hey!" Snape said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of my face, "Don't think things like that without protecting your mind. …I didn't think girls thought about things like that, anyway."

"I can't speak for all girls, but I think like that. Now, I'm going to brew Pepperup Potion for you. I declare you too sick to brew potions," I said to him. He made a face at me, but ultimately agreed with me. He stayed in his chair while I went to gather ingredients from the store cupboard. I dragged my cauldron up to the front of the room so I could work close to him.

I prepared the ingredients and brewed the potion without too much thought. Snape and I talked while I was stirring the potion and he reminded me that Dumbledore had a memory for me to review.

"I guess I should go see him this afternoon, then," I said, feeling curious about the memory now that I wasn't sick anymore, "Wanna go with me?"

"Depends on if this potion helps or not," he said, sniffing.

"You should blow your nose," I said to him, "Sniffing the stuff back up doesn't help."

He made another face at me, but reached for the box of tissue on his desk.

I made sure Snape drank a full serving of the potion. Slowly the color started to come back into his cheeks and when he ceased sneezing, he stood.

"Let's go see Dumbledore," he said to me, "I feel up to it now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying not to sound worried and failing miserably, "You shouldn't push yourself…"

"I'm fine. Let's go see what he has for you."

Snape knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and we were told to enter. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. He looked up when we entered and beamed. He put down his quill.

"I thought I would be seeing you today, Miss Prewett," he said to me, and nodded to Snape, "Severus, you are welcome to stay as well."

Snape inclined his head. Dumbledore stood and went over to a cabinet. He carefully lifted out the large stone basin that contained Pensieve.

"I have for you today another memory of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said as he set it down, "Where we left off, Riddle was almost through his school years. Few people who knew him in those years are unwilling to talk about him. A few of those whom I could persuade to talk, told me Riddle was obsessed with his parentage, which is, of course, understandable. He searched in vain for any trace of Tom Riddle senior in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of Wizarding history. Eventually he was forced to accept his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. It was then, I believe, that he assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family.

"All he had to go on was the name Marvolo, which he knew from the woman who ran the orphanage had been his mother's father's name. Finally, after research through old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. The summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned every summer, and set off to locate his Gaunt relatives…"

Dumbledore held a small crystal bottle filled with swirling memory in his hand. He unstopped it and poured the contents into the Pensieve.

"I was _very _lucky to collect this, as you will see when we visit it," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," I said, mildly surprised, "Are you going with us this time?"

"Yes, I think I shall," Dumbledore replied simply, "It's not quite so unpleasant as the previous memory."

"Speaking of which," Snape began, but I silenced him with a look.

"Now isn't the time. Forget about it," I said to him. He looked annoyed for a moment, as if he would still complain about Dumbledore's choice of memory, but after a minute he inclined his head.

The three of us approached the stone basin together. I was the first to plunge my hand in, closely followed by Snape. We plunged through darkness and landed upon a dirty stone floor in a room with very dim lighting. I squinted around as Dumbledore landed beside us. It was the Gaunt's house, which was now more filthy than anywhere I had ever been. The ceiling was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; moldy and rotting food lay upon a table amidst a mass of crusted pots. The only light came from a guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and a beard so overgrown I could see neither eyes nor a mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire, but he wasn't dead. There came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising a wand in his right hand and a knife in his left.

The door creaked open. There, on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood the young Tom Riddle. His eyes moved around the room slowly and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.

"YOU!" he bellowed, "YOU!"

He hurtled himself drunkenly towards Riddle.

"_Stop_," Riddle hissed in Parseltongue. The man skidded into the table, sending moldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. They were contemplating each other.

"_You speak it?_" The man asked, finally breaking the silence.

"_Yes, I speak it,_" said Riddle. He moved forward into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. His face plainly showed disgust and slight disappointment.

"_Where is Marvolo?_" he asked.

"_Dead_," said the man, "_died years ago, didn't he?_"

"_Who are you, then?_" Riddle said, frowning.

"_I'm Morfin, ain't I?" _

"_Marvolo's son?_"

"'_Course I am, then._"

Morfin pushed the hair out of his face, which was dirty, so he could see Riddle better. I immediately noticed he wore Marvolo's black-stoned ring on his hand.

"_I thought you was that Muggle,_" whispered Morfin, "_You look mighty like that Muggle._"

"_What Muggle?_" Riddle asked sharply.

"_That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way,_" said Morfin, spitting unexpectedly on the floor, "_You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it…He come back, see_."

Riddle was now gazing at Morfin appraising his possibilities.

"_Riddle came back?_" Riddle asked, stepping closer.

"_Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!_" said Morfin, again spitting, "_Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?_"

Riddle did not answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again.

"_Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit…. It's over…._"

He looked away, staggering slightly, and Riddle moved forward. As he did so, an unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing everything.

My feet hit the floor in Dumbledore's office. A moment later Snape and Dumbledore appeared beside me. I walked over to a chair and sat down. Snape came to stand behind me as Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Did he kill Morfin?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"No. He merely stunned him. Morfin didn't awake until the next morning. Marvolo's ring was gone. Meanwhile, in Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father.

"The Muggle authorities were perplexed. The _Avada Kedavra _curse does not usually leave any sign of damage. The Ministry, however, knew they had a convicted Muggle-hater living in the valley across from the Riddle house. They paid a visit to Morfin. There was no need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He immediately admitted to the murder, giving details only the murderer would know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles. He permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight.

"It is my belief that Riddle stole Morfin's wand, killed his Muggle father and his grandparents, then returned to the hovel and implanted false memories in Morfin's mind."

"What became of Morfin?" I asked curiously, "Is he still in Azkaban?"

"No. He is dead. I visited Morfin in the last few weeks of his life and was able to secure this memory. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to have him released from Azkaban. Unfortunately, he died before that could take place."

I was quiet a moment, then sighed.

"I'm done," I said to Dumbledore," I don't want to see anymore memories."

"You've drawn a conclusion?"

"I came to a conclusion a long time ago," I replied, "I'm not like my father. We do have some similarities, but it doesn't mean we are the same. It doesn't make me evil. I'm good at heart and I have something the Dark Lord will never have, as you pointed out."

"Which is?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Love, of course," I replied, forcing myself not to look at Snape.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, sounding pleased.

"Also, I'd never kill my family. Even if they were Muggles. They were still family. And I don't have very much of that left."

Snape put a hand on my shoulder, but said nothing.

"You are correct, of course," said Dumbledore, "The murder of the Riddles was unnecessary. Before you leave, I have a question for you."

I inclined my head, indicating he should ask it.

"Knowing that your father is evil, as you have admitted, would you- if the circumstances arose that you had to- be able to kill him?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

I didn't know how to answer that. _Would I? _I thought to myself anxiously. I wasn't sure if I could. I hadn't even been able to kill Karkaroff. Snape's grip on my shoulder was now so tight I wondered vaguely if it would leave a bruise.

"What kind of question is that?" Snape snapped at Dumbledore, sounding annoyed by the careless attitude with which the old man had asked his question.

"A valid one," I said calmly, looking up at Snape. Our eyes met and his vice-like grip on my shoulder slowly loosened. I looked at Dumbledore.

"I don't know. Am I supposed to know? …Shouldn't killing someone- even if they are evil- be a spur of the moment decision?" I inquired. Dumbledore beamed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"A _very _good answer, Miss Prewett," he said to me, "You may go now, if you want."

"Thank you," I said, surprised. Snape's hand fell off my shoulder as I stood up.

We left Dumbledore's office together and made our way back towards the dungeons. It was late now and we ran into Filch patrolling the Entrance Hall. Filch wheezed towards the stairs eagerly, but his face fell when he saw it was just us.

"Are you on duty, Professor?" Filch asked Snape with a certain amount of respect.

"No. We had a meeting with the headmaster," Snape replied. Filch nodded his head in understanding and prowled away.

Snape and I entered the dungeons and went down to his office.

"How many people know I'm a spy for Dumbledore with you?" I asked curiously.

"Just the most important members of the Order and most of the staff who protect Hogwarts. Minerva, Filch, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid all know. Dumbledore told them."

"…Why is it I'm not an official member of the Order?" I inquired, "We _both _provide information to Dumbledore."

"You're too young," he replied.

"Too young to be in the Order but old enough to be a spy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked contemplative.

"You _do _have a point… I'll talk to Dumbledore about it," he said finally.

"Good…and thanks. For sticking up for me in Dumbledore's office. Even though I didn't need you to."

"I still don't think he should have asked you that. _Honestly_," he muttered, "Of _course _you couldn't answer it."

We were quiet a moment.

"I think I could," I said finally, "If I had to."

"I hope," Snape said quietly, "That it will not come to that."

"I hope not either."

We were quiet a little while and I thought over what I had learned. I sighed and Snape raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was just thinking… the only family I have left is the Dark Lord," I said quietly, "I guess a part of me hoped that by digging through his history I could find a part of my family that wasn't evil."

His expression darkened considerably and he closed off his emotions. A moment later, his face cleared.

"You know… you are legally adopted and…if you wish, you could take my surname," he said slowly, avoiding my gaze.

_Abigail Snape…_

"Um…Uh…" I stammered stupidly.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he said quickly.

"It's not that, it's just… it would be kinda weird…"

"I understand," he assured me. He stood up and walked around the desk. I stood as well and he pulled me into an embrace. He kissed my forehead, then rested his chin on top of my head.

"Damn," he said quietly after a minute, "You really should be in bed. It's late."

"Right," I said with a sigh, squirming away from him, "…Goodnight, Severus."

"Sweet dreams, Abigail."

I returned to my dormitory where my peers were sleeping peacefully. I changed into my pajamas- black shorts and a green tank top- and snuggled into my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, I began to dream…

_I was out on Hogwarts grounds. It was cold, but I had bundled up. The sun was high in the sky and it glittered off the snow-covered grounds. I stood there a minute, enjoying how beautiful everything looked, when all of a sudden, something cold and wet hit me in the side of the head. A snowball._

_I heard light, tinkling laughter and turned my head to see Lily's face peeking out from behind a tree. She smiled warmly and walked over to me._

"_What are you doing out here? It's cold," she said to me._

"_I was just thinking. I was going to go for a walk around the grounds… you could walk with me, if you want to," I replied. She smiled again._

"_I'd like that."_

_We walked in silence for a little while. I was just enjoying walking with her. It was snowing lightly and she looked especially beautiful._

"_Julia told me why they pulled you out of Potions class to go see Dumbledore," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry, Sev."_

_Dammit there it was. I had been trying not to think about it. I looked away from her and didn't say anything. I didn't want to talk about it. _

"_How did they die?" Lily asked gently. I was starting to wish I hadn't invited her to walk with me._

"_I don't want to talk about it," I said, snappier than I meant to. Then I felt guilty. _Might as well tell her_, I thought to myself, _she's my best friend, after all…

"_He killed her," I said after a minute of walking in silence, "Then he killed himself."_

_I heard her sharp intake of breath. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly._

"_I'm so sorry, Sev," she said to me. I shook her hand off mine and looked away. I didn't want to talk about it. She seemed to understand and we continued to walk in silence. _

I awoke in the darkness of my dormitory. I lay there for a moment, thinking about what I had just dreamt. Snape's parents…They had died when he was young, only a few years older than I had been when mine died. I wondered who he stayed with after that.

Without really thinking about it, I slipped out of bed. I grabbed my wand off the bedside table and brushed my hair out of my face. I'd be breaking one of our rules, but… I really wanted to see him. I cast my Disillusionment charm and made my way to his office. It was late and he wasn't up. I opened the hidden door to his bedroom. His room was lit solely by a lantern on the wall. Light flickered off the various jars on the surrounding shelves. The picture of Lily on the shelf was sleeping. As I passed, I turned her to face the wall.

Snape was sleeping deeply, completely oblivious to my presence in his room. I crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up close to him.

"Abigail…wha-?" he said groggily.

"_Please _don't make me leave," I murmured, "The doors are locked, no one has any reason to come in here. …I had a dream."

"Well I was having a rather good dream myself," he said. He yawned and stretched then put his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead. I took this as a sign that I could stay. I smiled and reached up to touch his face. I ran my fingers along his jawbone as I kissed him.

He was more fully awake now. With a swift movement he pinned me beneath him, quickly taking control of the situation. He kissed me hungrily. He ran his hands down my body before slipping them beneath my tank top. He trailed kisses down my neck to my stomach. I squirmed beneath him.

"Are you ticklish, Abigail?" he murmured quietly, sounding amused.

"No," I said unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me," he said, trailing his fingers across my stomach. I squirmed again and fought back giggles.

"Stop that, Severus," I said, still fighting giggles.

"You don't _really _mean that, Abigail," was his response.

"No. I suppose I don't," I murmured.

A short while later, we lay entwined on his bed. He pressed a kiss on my damp forehead.

"So what was your dream about?" he asked me.

"I…it's not important," I replied, "I would really rather not talk about it…and so would you, trust me."

He hesitated a moment.

"Okay," he said finally, "This once, I won't press the matter."

When I finally fell asleep, wrapped in Snape's arms, I started to dream again…

_I was waiting behind a suit of armor on the fifth floor. She'd been avoiding me for days now. When she finally emerged from the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, I stepped out._

"_Lily-" I began earnestly._

"_Severus, _no_. I told you, I don't want to see you anymore," she said._

"_But I didn't mean-"_

"_Just leave me alone!" she said, heading for the stairs. I reached out for her. As soon as I touched her shoulder, she whipped around, wand drawn._

"Avis_! _Oppugno!_" she shrieked. A flock of birds erupted from the tip of her wand and flew at me. They attacked- pecking and scratching. By the time I had fended them off, she was gone…_

_I retreated to my dormitory rather than go to my classes that day. I'd come up with some excuse later. Rather than have to see her beautiful faced turned away from me. Rather than to have her ignore me._

_With a cry of anguish I collapsed on my bed. _

"_She hates me. It's all my fault," I said aloud to myself, my voice muffled by my pillow, "I'm such an idiot."_

_I wept silently, feeling worse than I'd ever felt before. I wanted to die. As if drawn by some unknown force, my eyes found the pocket knife on my bedside table. I picked it up and tested the blade- it was very sharp. I touched the blade to my wrist, but didn't press down. It would be so simple… one quick slice and no more pain. No more seeing her face, her emerald eyes filled with hatred whenever she saw me… but I didn't press down. I couldn't do it. I was too much of a coward. That's all I'd ever be. Severus Snape, the coward, who couldn't even tell her how he really felt… I was nothing but a coward._

_My fingers found the engraving on the handle of the knife_. _'Happy Birthday, Severus. Love, Julia'. Julia… I wished she were here now. She would know what to do, what to say to Lily to make it all better… but she had already graduated. Already joined the Dark Lord… _

_I threw the knife against the wall so suddenly I surprised myself. It his the wall and fell to the floor, unharmed. _

I awoke with a start. I was still wrapped in Snape's arms. I immediately shook him awake.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he murmured groggily, "Abigail…what are you talking about?"

"What did you do to make Lily Evans hate you?" I demanded. Pain flashed through his black eyes. I recalled what I had just dreamed and shoved it at him through our mind link. He withdrew his arms and turned away from me.

"You _have _to tell me," I insisted.

"Why do I 'have to tell you'?" he asked without looking at me, "Why should I?"

"Because I don't understand! Because I feel it too and it hurts and I don't understand! The last thing I saw before that was the two of you holding hands, kissing and whatnot and I want to know what changed! What did you do?"

I hadn't meant it to sound so accusing…or maybe I had. Even he had admitted it was his fault, hadn't he?

He was silent a moment.

"I…" he said, his voice heavy with pain and barely more than a whisper, "…I called her a Mudblood."

"_What_? Why?" I asked, shocked.

"It was an accident," he said softly, still not looking at me, "…It just slipped out… I didn't mean it…"

I was quiet a moment, thinking it over. Eventually Snape rolled over to face me again. The hurt had not faded from his black eyes. A part of me wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. Not while he was thinking of her… not while _I _was thinking of her. My heart felt squeezed…torn…we lay there in silent agony.

Finally I just let it go. I closed the distance between us and buried my face in Snape's chest.

"I don't want to think about it anymore… it's the past… and it's not even my own. It's so confusing," I murmured. After a moment he put his arms around me once more and kissed the top of my head.

"I believe it is time to start the day, Abigail. They'll start breakfast soon in the Great Hall and you need to stop by your dorm and change first," he said to me.

"Good idea," I said. I rolled out of bed and stretched. I grabbed my wand and headed for the door. I paused to don my Disillusionment Charm.

_Can I come back tonight? _I asked in my mind.

"_Not tonight, Abigail…I can't quite keep up with you, I actually need sleep," _he admitted, _"How about Friday?"_

_Fine, _I replied sullenly, _Friday it is, then._

Friday afternoon after Potion's class I made my way to Snape's office in a rather foul mood. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers, but looked up questioningly as I tossed my bag on the floor and flopped down in my chair.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" he inquired.

"Potter," I said, glowering, "I'm going to kill him."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he said, sounding amused, "What did he do?"

"I spent all of Potion's class period separating the ingredients of my potion, measuring them, and preparing a very complicated antidote only to have that wise ass impressed Slughorn by turning in a bezoar," I growled.

"That cheeky little-…" he said agitatedly.

"He would never have gotten away with that if _you _were still teaching Potions," I said. I was irritated that Potter had outshined me in Potions, but I have to admit, I admired his nerve.

It also seemed like Potter was making an extra effort to be nice to Slughorn, make Slughorn like him. Which is what I was supposed to be doing as well. The Dark Lord had told me to get in on Slughorn's good graces.

"It seems like Potter's trying to get in on Slughorn's good graces, too. I wonder why?" I said to Snape.

"Albus probably put him up to it," Snape said, "He's been having private lessons with Potter. Albus won't tell me what the lessons are about, though."

He sounded slightly bitter.

"I know he was showing him some of the memories regarding my…the Dark Lord," I amended quickly, "And I know that Slughorn taught my father. Perhaps…"

"Albus didn't bring Slughorn back just to teach Potions," Snape finished.

"Slughorn must know something Dumbledore really wants to know," I said.

"…Too bad you already told Albus you didn't want to see any more- you might have gotten to see Slughorn's memory."

"Eh, I don't care anyway," I said with a shrug.

"You're not the least bit curious what Dumbledore and Potter are doing during their private lessons?" he said doubtfully.

"Well, maybe a little…" I admitted, then grinned mischievously, "Then again…maybe I don't _want _to know what Potter and Dumbledore do when they're alone."

"Wha- Abigail!" he said, shocked, "That's disgusting…and wrong."

But he was smirking.

"Great, now I'm going to have _that _image stuck in my head all night," he said darkly.

"I highly doubt that," I said, also smirking, "Tonight's Friday."

"So?"

"Don't tease, Severus. I know you didn't forget."

"Of course I didn't," he replied, "You'll have to return to your dormitory and pretend to go to sleep, then sneak out."

"I know how to sneak out, Sev, I've been doing it for a while now. I wish it was possible to Apparate within Hogwarts."

"You don't even know how to Apparate. Besides, you should be grateful I'm only a corridor away. In my day, I had to sneak out and go all the way to the fifth floor."

"I could Apparate if I had to, probably. I've done it a lot with you."

I realized this sounded wrong before I had even finished saying it. I grinned mischievously again. Snape shook his head incredulously.

"Just wait until you take your first Apparition lesson. I bet you can't do it," he said.

"Hmph. I'll show you what I can do… When is the lesson, anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning, in the Great Hall."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes. All the Heads of Houses will be there."

The next morning when I awoke in Snape's room I couldn't help but smile. I rolled over and kissed his lips.

"Wake up, Severus, or we'll be late for breakfast," I murmured. His eyes opened blearily and groaned tiredly.

"Maybe I should brew you an Invigoration Draught," I said with a smirk.

"I've honestly considered that," he said, rolling out of bed.

"I guess I've got to go back to my dormitory before breakfast," I said, also getting up.

"Why? You brought clothes," he said, gesturing to my bag where I had tucked a set of Muggle clothes- no need to wear school robes on the weekend.

"But I forgot my hairbrush."

He observed me coolly for a moment.

"I _do _have a hairbrush, you know?" he said.

"Said the man that didn't wash his hair before I came along," I said teasingly, rolling my eyes.

"I did too," he protested. I rolled my eyes again. He grabbed a hairbrush from one of the shelves and tossed it at me. I grabbed it in midair and brushed my hair quickly.

After breakfast in the Great Hall, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for our first Apparition lately. Snape went to join the Heads of Houses and I joined Jenny and Brandy in the crowd of students. Rain was lashing against the windows of the Great Hall and the sky was dark. The Ministry wizard who was here to teach us to Apparate was a small, wispy looking man named Wilkie Twycross, an amusing name if ever there was one.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you can have a clear five feet of space in front of you," said the Ministry wizard, capturing my attention. There was a massive scramble and I positioned myself not too far from the Heads of Houses.. When everyone had stopped moving the Heads of Houses shouted "Quiet!" and silence fell.

"Thank you," said the Ministry wizard whose name was Twycross, "Now then…"

He waved his wand and wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of each of us.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's! Destination, Determination, and Deliberation! Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination. _In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

I stared intently at my own wooden hoop.

"Step two, focus your _determination _to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body! Step three, and only when I give the command…Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation! _On my command, now…one-…two-…THREE!"

I tried to do exactly as Twycross had instructed, but all I managed to do was turn in a circle and trip over my own feet. I hopped up and glanced at Snape, who was shaking with silent laughter. I glowered.

_Shut up, _I thought irritably.

"_Can't be good at everything, can you?"_

Despite my many attempts at Disapparating, nothing happened. On the fourth try I heard someone shriek and I turned quickly to catch a glimpse of a Hufflepuff girl standing in her hoop with only one leg. The other leg was five feet away in her original hoop.

_Awesome!_ I thought excitedly. The Heads of Houses, which included Snape, quickly surrounded her. There was a puff of purple smoke and a big bang, and they moved aside to reveal the horrified, sobbing girl, reunited with her leg.

At the end of the hour nothing more interesting than that had happened. I hadn't manage to move a single inch and was feeling quite frustrated. Twycross didn't seem at all discouraged, however, and strode out of the hall after saying he would see us next Saturday. Irritated, I walked over to Snape and we left the Great Hall together and went down to his office.

February moved along into March with no change in the weather other than it became windy as well as wet. As for my Apparition lessons, there was no improvement.

On February 28th my friends and I reported to the Great Hall rather disgruntled for an Apparition lesson. It had recently become a habit of Zabini and Pansy to see who could come up with the most foul nickname starting with D for Wilkie Twycross and his three D's, which is what they were doing that rainy morning as we made our way into the Great Hall.

"Dunghead," Pansy said.

"Dickface," Zabini replied..

"Dicklick," countered Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson!" said McGonagall, who had overheard this last one as we walked into the Great Hall, "Ten points from Slytherin for use of foul language!"

Snape, who wasn't standing far from McGonagall, scowled at me.

_What? It's not my fault, _I thought indignantly.

"_You should have been more attentive. All of you," _he thought, annoyed. I scowled.

"You two should've been more attentive," I said to Pansy and Zabini.

"How do you get off telling us what to do?" Zabini shot at me. I glared at him. If he knew that I was the Dark Lord's daughter…

"Abby's right. You two were being childish," Draco said from behind me. Zabini and Pansy both scowled and walked off.

"Thanks," I said to Draco.

"No problem. They _were _being childish. You know, if they know who you really were… Why don't you tell them?"

"There will be an appropriate time for the world to know, but this is not it," I said finally.

_The appropriate time, _I thought to myself, _Would be never._

I had to admit, I was getting irritated with not being able to Apparate. I still hadn't moved an inch and this was our third lesson. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to think it was most amusing, watching me stand there, my face screwed up in concentration, not moving at all.

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Destination, Determination, Deliberation," Wilkie Twycross was chanting. There was about an inch of sanity keeping me from hexing him into oblivion when all of a sudden, I jolted forwards. Suddenly, I heard a collective gasp from the other students in the hall. I looked down at my splinched arm with a sense of emotional detachment. I felt light-headed and as the Heads of Houses gathered around me, I fainted.

I awoke to the ceiling moving above me… I was being carried. Alarmed I squirmed and tried to free myself.

"Abigail, be still!" said Snape's voice. I was still instantly.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"You splinched yourself and fainted. I'm carrying you to the hospital wing," he replied. I couldn't help but notice he looked paler than normal.

"Nonsense!" I said, "I don't need a hospital wing. Let me go."

I started to squirm again.

After struggling a moment, Snape gave up and set me on my feet.

"You _are _going to the hospital wing," he said, grabbing my arm.

"But I'm _fine_," I insisted.

"You don't know that. You could have hit your head when you fainted. You could have a concussion- internal bleeding- brain hemorrhage…"

"Way to be optimistic, Severus," I said sarcastically, "You worry too much…but if it'll make you feel better, fine. I'll go. But I'm walking."

"Fine," he said acceptingly.

As we continued up the stairs I found my head _did _hurt…but I didn't want to alarm Snape. No need to make him worry.

I sat fidgeting while the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, looked me over.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay for the night, Miss Prewett," Madam Pomfrey said finally, "You can never be too careful with head injuries."

"But I'm fine!" I insisted. I could sense Snape's worry.

"And I shouldn't have let you bring me here," I shot at him.

"You think you _let _me do anything?" he scoffed, "I would have dragged you here if I had to."

"Well _you _aren't the one that has to stay in the hospital wing overnight!"

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" he offered.

"No. I don't," I said, annoyed with him, "Just go."

"Fine," he said, also annoyed now. He stood and left the hospital wing.

As soon as he was gone, I regretted it- I now had to spend the night in the hospital wing alone- but I was too proud or too stubborn to call him back and apologize. Instead I lay back on the hospital bed with a sigh.

"Don't fret now, Miss Prewett, it won't be all that bad," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office, "You won't be allowed to sleep for the next 12 hours though, in case you have a concussion."

"_12 hours_?" I yelped, "What am I supposed to do for 12 hours?"

"We've got some lovely magazines for you to read," she replied, gesturing to the table by my bed. I glanced at the titles- _Witch Weekly, The Quibbler, Muggles of Today, Witch Warlock… _I suppressed a groan.

About an hour of complete boredom later, I had three visitors- Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"You two, wait outside," Draco said to his cronies. They obeyed without question.

"Er… How are you, Abby?" Draco asked awkwardly once they were gone.

"Fine, but I'm stuck here overnight."

I gave Draco careful instructions for the current batch of Polyjuice Potion.

"And send one of the girls into my dormitory to bring me books," was my final order. Draco nodded his head and left.

Jenny came shortly after that with an armload of books for me.

"I would have thought Professor Snape would be here with you," she said, plopping herself down in a chair by my bedside.

"No. He…we…" I said, then sighed, "Forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

"O…kay then," she said, then started talking about our Transfiguration homework.

Jenny sat with me until Madam Pomfrey kicked all visitors out for the night. Once she was gone, I settled myself to read books for the rest of the night.

"Now Miss Prewett, I can trust you to stay awake, can't I? I don't have to check on you every hour like a first year, do I?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

"No," I said sullenly.

"Good," she said approvingly.

I watched the hour tick by slowly. 9pm…10pm…11pm… At midnight I put down _Wandering with Werewolves _which I was re-reading. Surely Madam Pomfrey would be asleep by now? It wouldn't hurt anyone for me to go for a walk… I slipped out of bed quietly. The occupants of the other beds in the hospital wing were all asleep. I grabbed my wand off my bedside table and cast my Disillusionment Charm. I walked quietly out of the hospital wing and made my way to the Entrance Hall. I slipped outside with no one noticing.

As soon as I left the castle, I noticed I was not the only one out on the grounds. Down by the lake, I could see Snape and Dumbledore walking and talking. A little ways away I spotted Hagrid skulking in the woods. _Interesting… _I thought to myself. Blocking my mind so Snape wouldn't know I was there, I walked down to the lake silently to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You take too much for granted, Albus. Maybe I don't want to do it anymore. Maybe I think it's too risky…too dangerous," Snape was saying.

"You've never been afraid before," Dumbledore said.

"…It's not myself I'm afraid for," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile, "And where is Abby this evening?"

"Hospital wing," Snape said, still not looking at him, "She, er…hit her head this evening during the Apparition lesson."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"She splinched herself and fainted," Snape explained.

"Ah. No lasting damage, I trust?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No, but Madam Pomfrey made her stay overnight. Abigail got a bit short with me, however, and we argued…nothing serious- I made her go to the hospital wing when she didn't want to and she was- shall we say- unhappy that she had to stay overnight."

"She'll probably apologize tomorrow," Dumbledore said.

"Probably," Snape agreed. I was mildly irritated that they presumed to know me so well. As it was, I had no intentions of apologizing.

A few moments passed.

"You agreed to do it, Severus, and that's all there is to it," Dumbledore said frankly, then added in a softer tone, "…It remains to be what's safest. If you turned traitor, you know Voldemort would hunt you down and kill you…and Abby."

A chill passed through me and Snape's face paled visibly.

"Fine," he said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"As you wish," Dumbledore said, "It's getting late, anyway. I'm off to bed."

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer," Snape said, looking out over the lake. Dumbledore inclined his head and walked away. I hesitated a moment before returning to the castle and sneaking back into the hospital wing.

I lay back down on the hospital bed, exhausted from my midnight excursion. Surely it wouldn't hurt if I closed my eyes, just for a second…

"Abigail," said a familiar voice. Though it was a familiar voice, I had never before heard it say my name before. I bolted upright, causing my head to throb painfully.

Lily Evans was sitting in a chair beside my bed.

_I'm dreaming, _I told myself, _I am _SO _dreaming…_

But somehow, I knew I wasn't. For one, she wasn't the teenager that featured in my dreams- she was a grown woman. Second, I wasn't Snape. I was me. I could think, feel, move, and speak freely.

"You aren't real," I said matter-of-factly, sitting cross-legged on the hospital bed, "You can't be. You're dead."

"Maybe you're dreaming?" she suggested, smiling.

"No. It doesn't feel like a dream… I could be hallucinating. I bet that's it. I have a concussion."

"Well, what are you going to do?" she inquired.

"I could scream. Wake Madam Pomfrey."

"But you won't," she said smartly.

"No," I said agreeably, "I definitely won't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm curious. You're here for a reason, right?"

"Well, I wanted to meet you."

"Me? Why?" I asked, surprised.

"Now is not the time for me to answer that," she replied, still smiling, then changed the subject, "You love me, don't you?"

I blushed bright red.

"I…uh…well, it's complicated," I stammered, "You see, I dream-"

"I know, Abigail. I don't condemn you for it," she said, chuckling quietly, "In fact, I understand better than you do. One of those advantages of being dead."

I winced slightly.

"You know _why _I dream Severus's dreams?" I inquired.

"Yes. However, now is not the time for me to tell you."

"That's starting to get annoying," I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

"You love Severus, too, don't you?" she inquired, changing the subject again.

"Well…that's complicated, too."

"Why?"

"Because…he still loves you and… I do, too… it's weird."

"But I'm _dead_," she said and I winced again. Her expression softened and she reached out and touched my face gently. I closed my eyes. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Severus -" she started to say, but fell silent at the sound of approaching footsteps, "I have to go."

"Lily, no," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Abigail, I have to," she said softly, taking her hand from me, "Don't worry- you'll see me again."

She kissed my cheek swiftly.

"But when?"

But she had faded.

The door to the hospital wing opened.

"Abigail?" said a quiet voice.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to him. I buried my face in his chest. I couldn't stem the flow of tears.

"Shh…" Snape said quietly, stroking my hair, "What happened? Did you dream?"

"No…not exactly," I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"N-nothing. I…can't tell you. It would just upset you."

"Abigail, tell me," he insisted. I shook my head. I felt him push against my mental barrier. I tried to block him but he was stronger. An image of Lily touching my cheek, her green eyes shining, passed through my mind. I stepped backwards, away from Snape. In a moment of blind fury, I slapped him.

"I…how….?" he said weakly. He went and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He touched his cheek absently where I had slapped him. It was red.

"I'm not telling you anything," I hissed, "You pushed past my mental barrier!"

"I'm…sorry, okay? Please…" he said, sounding desperate. I was quiet a moment, then sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"It was a dream…or a hallucination from my concussion, I think… I mean, it couldn't have been real…could it?"

He shook his head and didn't answer.

"Wha-…" he swallowed heavily, "What did she say?"

It was my turn to shake my head.

"I can't tell you. It's private."

Much to my surprise, he didn't press the matter. He was staring at the floor, his face expressionless.

"I told you it would just upset you… I can't believe you infiltrated my mind," I said, for I had still not entirely forgiven him, "I thought I could trust you."

"I said I was sorry," he said guiltily, "You _can _trust me."

"I would _never _infiltrate your mind without your permission," I said, "You trust me not to."

"Abigail I won't do it again," he said, looking into my eyes, "I promise."

He sealed his promise with a kiss, which he broke off quickly.

"Shit," he said, looking around quickly, "I shouldn't have chanced that."

The hospital wing was practically empty, only a few younger students who sported various injuries, but they were all, I felt quite certain, asleep.

"Sure you should have," I said, smiling, "It worked- I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Mm. …You weren't supposed to be asleep," he said, looking at the chart Madam Pomfrey had left on my bedside table.

"Like I said, it could've been a hallucination."

"Probably from sleep deprivation," he said with a half smile, "The twelve hours are up now. You should get some rest."

"You… Are you going to stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," I said, unabashed.

"Then I will. At least until you fall asleep… but I'm going to sit over here," he said, moving from the bed to the chair beside it where Lily had sat. I said nothing but lay down in the hospital bed, exhausted from crying and my head injury.

"Goodnight Severus," I said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Abigail."

When I awoke the next morning, he was gone. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the hospital wing, tending to the various students.

"Can I leave?" I asked immediately upon waking.

"Ah, Miss Prewett. Did you make it to the required 12 hours?"

"Yes. I read books all night."

"Good. Now, let's see…"

I sat still while she looked me over and when she announced me fit to leave, I flew out of the hospital wing like a bat out of hell.

My first stop was my dormitory to change clothes and drop off my books. Then, since it was Sunday I made my way down to Snape's office. To my surprise, Dumbledore was there when I arrived. He was frowning slightly, but smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Abby. All recovered then?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I said, "…Why so grim? What's happened?"

"I'll trust Severus to tell you. I'm afraid I have to run," Dumbledore replied. He inclined his head to Snape before heading out the door.

"What happened?" I repeated, sitting down in my usual chair.

"Ron Weasley was poisoned- Dumbledore was the intended target," Snape said grimly.

"Draco," I said immediately.

"Obviously. If he doesn't stop these weak attempts, someone innocent is going to get killed."

"What became of Weasley?"

"He lived…but only because Potter was there and shoved a bezoar down his throat."

I scoffed.

Many rumors flew around the school regarding Ron Weasley's poisoning, but one afternoon I came across a rumor that had nothing to do with him- it had to do with me. I was in the library, looking for a book for my Transfiguration homework, when I overheard a group of Slytherin third years who were working at one of the tables. I was standing behind a bookshelf so they couldn't see me. Normally I wouldn't have paid any attention to them, but the subject of their conversation captured my interest.

"Man, Professor Snape must be insane- 12 inches of parchment on Grindylows. As if anyone really cares about Grindylows," said one of the girls, rolling her eyes.

"What's with him and that girl he's always with?" said one of the boys who didn't deter his gaze from the book he was reading.

"That Prewett girl?" the girl inquired, "He's her guardian."

_Me, _I thought, _They're talking about me…_

"He's more than that," said the other boy with a smirk, "Andrew Milton was in the hospital wing the other night- he ate a bunch of bow truckle eggs for a bet- and he said that he woke up during the night and Professor Snape was there, sitting with her on the edge of her hospital bed- she had splinched herself and fainted during the 6th years' Apparition lesssons haha-" I scowled to myself. "-And Andrew said they _kissed_."

The other two gasped. My heart nearly stopped in my chest.

"Like a _kiss _kiss?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," replied the boy, smirking.

"But that's _Andrew, _isn't it? He's not exactly known for telling the truth," said the boy who was reading. I prayed they'd believe him.

"But he _swore _he saw it happen," the boy insisted.

"Anything I can help you with, Miss Prewett?" said a voice from behind me, making me jump. It was Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Oh…yeah…no, I found it," I said stupidly, holding up the book I had found. I checked it out then left the library, trying to decide what to do about what I had overheard. Should I tell Snape or not? Should I find this Andrew Milton kid? And what would I do to him if I did? Threaten him? Perform a Memory Charm?

Not wanting to go to Snape's office or the Slytherin Common Room, I went to the one place I knew I would be alone- the Room of Requirement.

I would on the Polyjuice Potion for a while. Draco had managed not to screw it up the night I was in the hospital. Once the Polyjuice Potion could be left to its own devices, I walked over to the bookcase and browsed the books. Some were the same ones that could be found in the library while others were more obscure. Some were purely about poisons and illegal potions- I had already read all of those. After careful consideration, I chose a book called _Uncommon Concoctions_. I looked around for a place to sit. Before my eyes, a green armchair appeared in the corner.

_Cool, _I thought to myself, _…That gives me an idea._

"I need a door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," I said aloud to the Room of Requirement. To my surprise and delight, a door appeared on the floor- like a door that leads to a basement. I opened it an peered down into a torch-lit stairwell. Cautiously, I drew my wand and started down the stairs.

About three minutes later, I reached the end of the passage. There was a door, similar to the door to the Room of Requirement. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find myself face to face with the end of Snape's wand.

"Abigail!" he exclaimed, lowering his wand, "You scared the crap out of me. I was sitting at my desk, grading papers, and a door appeared! How-?"

"The Room of Requirement," I said, beaming, "Do you want to see?"

He inclined his head.

"Let me lock my classroom," he said and waved his wand at the door. The lock clicked into place and Snape followed me back into the passage.

When we reached the Room of Requirement, Snape looked around in awe.

"This is…amazing," he said. He walked around, opening cabinets, peering at the books on the shelf, and peering into the cauldron where I had Polyjuice Potion brewing.

"Nice," he commented and moved on to the next cauldron. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Amortentia?" he inquired.

"I was just testing my abilities, I swear!" I exclaimed, blushing, "I have no intentions of _using _it, I assure you."

"I believe you," he assured me. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the potion, and sighed. I went to stand beside him.

"What do you smell?" I asked curiously.

"What do _you _smell?" he inquired, looking into my eyes.

I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"…Pine trees," I murmured.

"Spring grass," he said.

"Lemon thyme…"

"Peppermint…"

"Lilies," we said simultaneously. Our eyes met a moment then we both looked away.

"Cinnamon," I said quickly.

"Ras-" he began but stopped short, blushing slightly.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling.

"…Raspberry shampoo," he admitted quietly. I grinned, feeling pleased. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"What's with the book?" he inquired, noticing the copy of _Uncommon Concoctions _I still held clutched in my hand.

"I'm going to use it as a door stop," I said sarcastically, "I want to read it, duh."

"I still have papers to grade," he said, choosing to ignore my sarcasm, "You could read in my classroom, if you want."

I inclined my head.

"Will the passage stay, do you think?" I asked as we walked back through the stairwell to his classroom.

"If we need it to, yes, I think it will…but perhaps the door should remain hidden."

When we entered Snape's classroom and closed the door behind us, it faded into the wall. I glanced at Snape, perplexed. He frowned a moment, studying the wall. Then his expression cleared.

He reached out and touched a crevice in the stone and the door reappeared instantly. He removed his hand and it disappeared.

"Oh… cool," I commented.

Snape went and sat at his desk to resume grading papers wile I made myself comfortable in my chair and began reading.

About 30 minutes later I tired and failed to suppress a giggle, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed. Snape looked up curiously and I closed the book quickly, marking my place with my thumb.

"What?" he asked curiously. I just shook my head and smiled. He got up and came to stand behind me.

"Show me," he insisted, sensing my playful attitude and also smiling. I shook my head again. He reached out and tickled me until I was breathless with laughter. Finally, I opened the book so he could see the title of Chapter 4: _Potions for Lovers. _

"Oh," he said, smirking slightly, " 'Tingling Potion'… sounds fun."

He read silently over my shoulder for a moment, resting his chin on my shoulder so his warm breath tickled my ear. He reached around me to turn the page.

"Hey look- Invigoration Draught," I said, pointing to the page, "So it _was _originally designed for that purpose."

"Hmph," he said with a slight smile, "…Can I borrow this book?"

"Why? Going to brew a Tingling Potion?" I asked, smirking as I handed it over.

"I wanted to _read _it," he said, his face slightly red, "…But if _you _want to, I see no reason we can't use the Room of Requirement… Except- Draco knows how to get in, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but the door locks and he rarely comes in and if he did, he wouldn't go poking about in my cauldrons."

Snape stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he said, "…I just thought something vastly inappropriate."

"Tell me," I insisted, smiling.

"I shall save it for a more appropriate time."

"…How about after dinner? We could meet up in the Room of Requirement. It's almost 6 and we shouldn't both not be present at dinner."

_Especially after what I overheard in the library today, _I thought to myself. I had decided not to tell him. At least, not yet.

"Very well," he said with a slight smile, "I'll meet you at 8."

"Until eight then," I said, standing up.

I could barely concentrate on my dinner that night. I wasn't hungry at all. I wanted to be up in my dormitory, preparing for a night alone with Snape. After pushing my food around my plate for about fifteen minutes, I got up and left the Great Hall. I went for a quick bath, washing my hair with raspberry shampoo, and dried it with a spell. I changed from my school robes into Muggle clothes- a short black skirt and my favorite green top. I slipped out of the Common Room at 7:50 and made my way as quickly as possible to the Room of Requirement.

_I need a place to brew Tingling Potion with Snape, _I thought, pacing in front of the blank slab of wall, _I need a place to brew Tingling Potion with Snape, I need a place to brew Tingling Potion with Snape where no one can catch us…_

The door appeared and I opened it to a room slightly different than the one I usually brewed Potions in. The cauldrons were still there, the potions still bubbling away, and the trap door hiding the staircase that led to Snape's classroom, but there was now a bed in the corner. It looked extremely comfortable with sheets of green satin and a comforter made of black satin. The torches that usually lit the room had decreased in number and spread out, giving the room a more romantic lighting.

The trap door opened at that moment and Snape stepped up into the room. He looked around, bemused.

"I was under the impression we were here to brew potions, Abigail," he said, small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"It's not my fault. The room did it. I guess it took it from my thought I used to conjure it…" I said, blushing.

"What did you think?"

" 'I need a place to brew Tingling Potion with Snape'," I said, smiling sheepishly, "I was going to go back and set it right, but then you showed up. I could fix it now, if you'd like to step out-"

"Leave it," he said, smiling mischievously. I obeyed.

"Do you have the book?" I inquired. He held up his left hand which held _Uncommon Concoctions. _I accepted the book and flipped to Chapter 4.

"I think we should have everything we need for the potion. It's not too complicated- Glumbumble treacle, powdered Graphorn Horn, Peppermint-"

"Dragon's Blood," I read aloud, "I don't recall that as being one of it's twelve uses."

"Perhaps there are thirteen…" Snape replied.

"Didn't Dumbledore discover the uses of dragon blood? Maybe he discovered this one too."

"Something I'd preferably not imagine," Snape said as he began to lay ingredients out on the counter.

"Ew," I said, picking up a vial and wrinkling my nose, "Flobberworm mucus."

"Rarely are potions made out of pleasant things," he said, "You should know that."

"Peppermint," I said, inhaling its scent, "That was one of your favorites, wasn't it?"

He inclined his head and smiled.

We worked on the potion together for a long time, taking turns cutting or pounding ingredients. I was stirring- one clockwise, two counter-clockwise- when Snape came and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek as he added a fistful of peppermint leaves to the potion as I stirred.

"Are you going to tell me what you thought earlier that was so vastly inappropriate?" I inquired, smiling.

"Oh, right… well, if you must know, it was what you said about someone poking around in your cauldron…it- er…reminded me of a sexual innuendo I heard made when I was young," he said, smirking.

"Oh. I get it," I said, blushing slightly and chuckling.

"How much longer until the potion is done?" he murmured quietly, resting his chin on top of my head.

"About fifteen minutes," I replied.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he whispered in my ear.

"Well there's no reason to wait, really. The potion has to stew for fifteen minutes. It can be left to it's own devices while we- ah…take advantage of the time alone," I said, smiling.

"I _love _the way your mind works, Abigail…"

We spent the night in the Room of Requirement, testing out not just the Tingling Potion but a number of others including the Invigoration Draught that helped us both stay up all night. When I went down to breakfast the next morning, Jenny came to sit beside me, grinning.

"_Someone _never came to bed last night," she said in a sing-songy voice. I nearly choked on my apple juice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she assured me, "Who is it? A boy from Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? …I know it isn't a _Gryffindor_."

"It's not a Gryffindor. Just don't worry about it," I said, grinning, "I know how to take care of myself."

"Abby," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked politely.

"The headmaster wishes to see you in his office after breakfast."

"Oh. Okay," I said, surprised.

"Is it Dumbledore?" Jenny asked, half-jokingly.

"Ew, no! Jesus, Jenny, you're going to make me puke!" I exclaimed, "Besides…that's Potter's territory."

She laughed.

After breakfast, I headed up to Dumbledore's office. This meant I had to miss my first class of the day, which was Divination. No complaints there. Wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want, I knocked on his door.

"Enter," said his kind voice from within. I opened the door, half expecting to see Snape standing there. He wasn't. It was just Dumbledore and he looked very serious.

"Have a seat, Abby. I have a very important matter to discuss with you," he said, indicating the chair before his desk. I sat cautiously, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

"Professor McGonagall overheard a rumor regarding yourself and Severus. It seems the nature of your relationship has caught the interest of some of your peers…" Dumbledore said, observing me through his half-moon spectacles, "Your peers… and Severus'."

I hesitated, not really knowing what to say. Dumbledore didn't sound too…disapproving. Was there a way out of this without getting Snape into trouble?

"I pose but one question to you, Abby- Do you love each other?" Dumbledore inquired. I hesitated and my gut instinct told me to tell the truth.

"Neither of us has said it yet, but… yes… I do love Severus," I said quietly, the first time I had ever said it aloud to anyone. Dumbledore smiled. He went quiet for a minute, looking thoughtful.

"I wonder…" he said aloud, more to himself than to me, "What to tell McGonagall and the others… I doubt they will be as understanding."

"You should just tell them you have a reason to trust that our relationship is appropriate. They'll go with whatever you say- you're Dumbledore. Besides…you owe Severus one," I said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…what you arranged with him over the summer- that he should kill you. He doesn't want to do that and it's mad of you to ask him to…but he still agreed to it. And he's still playing spy for you, even though he would rather take me and run…"

"Which you knew how?" Dumbledore asked, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"I…uh…er…overheard you talking…" I said, blushing.

"I knew you were there," he said mysteriously, "You are, without a doubt, one of the most capable witches I've ever seen perform a Disillusionment Charm, but there are few- if any- who could sneak past myself, if I may risk sounding vain."

"Of course. You're Dumbledore, aren't you?" I said, smiling, "…So will you do it? Tell the others you trust it?"

"Yes. I believe you are right about me owing Severus one."

"Good," I said, pleased.

"I'll leave it up to you whether or not to share this altercation with him," Dumbledore said, "Is there anyone else that knows the nature of your relationship?"

"No…yes. A friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Moony- er…Lupin."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, smiling, "You have nothing to worry about with Remus. I am pleased to hear you are friends. He doesn't have many. Have you heard from him recently?"

"No, not in a while. He's out doing work for the Order, isn't he? For you?"

"He is…but I know it is weary for him. I believe he spends more time at Headquarters than he would like for me to know," Dumbledore said, but he was smiling slightly.

"I don't know anything about that," I said, "…Can I go now? I'm already quite late for Divination."

"Of course. I shall write you a pass."

As I left Dumbledore's office I shoved the pass into the pocket of my robes. I had no intention of going to Divination. I had a plan half-formed in my mind. I wanted to go see Moony. I had been to headquarters of the Order once before, with Snape, to talk to Potter…but the only way I could get there would be by Apparition. Very risky…but I somehow felt I could do it. I cast my Disillusionment charm and left the castle, walking right past Filch who was prowling around the front door, and passing Hagrid teaching a class on the grounds without getting myself caught. As I slipped out of the gate, I repeated the three D's in my head- Destination, Determination, Deliberation.

_Okay, _I thought to myself determinedly, _To the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix- Number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

I was jerked forward into darkness- everything felt compressed and stretched all at once- then all of a sudden I was standing in the dimly-lit Entrance Hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "I did it!"

A bloodcurdling scream met my words and I whirled around to face what appeared to be a large portrait of a mad woman. Before I could get a good look, however, someone ran in and closed the curtains over the painting.

"Abby?" said a cautious voice. It was Lupin who had run into the room and he had his wand pointed at me. His gaze was mistrustful.

"Moony, it's me," I insisted.

"You could be a Death Eater posing as Abby…how do I know you're the real Abby Prewett? …Turn out your pockets," he instructed. I did as told, pulling out a few Sickles and Knuts, the note from Dumbledore, and a multitude of Potions ingredients from my inside pockets.

"Powdered Graphorn horn, Mandrake Juice, Nettles, Moonstone, and a bezoar…you _are _Abigail Prewett," Lupin said, beginning to smile.

"You never know when they'll come in handy," I said, tucking the ingredients back into my pockets.

"I know a better way to check- What shape did your boggart take in your first class with me at Hogwarts?" Lupin inquired.

"Ah… A werewolf," I admitted, "But that was before I got to know you. Now it would probably be something different."

"Indeed. What are you doing here Abby?" he inquired, sweeping me into an embrace, "Though it is _very _good to see you."

"And you," I said, returning the embrace.

"How are things with Severus?" he inquired.

"Well…that's one of the things I'd come here to talk to you about. Are we alone?"

"Quite. Come in, have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Would you like some tea? I just made a pot."

"Sure," I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Lupin poured two cups of tea and sat down. He pushed the sugar and milk towards me.

"So, what's the trouble?" he asked me.

"Well," I said, adding sugar to my tea, "It's not really trouble, but… Dumbledore found out."

"Really?" he said, intrigued, "And how did that happen?"

"Well, I was in the hospital wing a few nights ago-"

"What?"

"It was nothing, really, I cracked my skull when I fainted. I fainted because I splinched myself during Apparition lessons. Anywho, I was in the hospital wing and…well let's just say a younger student saw Severus kiss me when he came to visit late at night. We thought everyone was asleep…"

"I know how rumors spread at Hogwarts. What did Dumbledore say about it?"

"Well…he agreed to tell everyone he has a reason to trust that mine and Severus' relationship is completely appropriate. They'll believe him, because he's Dumbledore."

"They will," agreed Lupin, nodding his head.

"His only question was do I love Severus," I said.

"…And what did you tell him?"

"That I do."

"And is it the truth?"

I hesitated.

"It's complicated," I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Well…it's a long story…"

"I have time."

In a rush I told Lupin everything- about sharing Snape's memories, about being in love with Lily, about seeing her in the hospital wing… By the time I was finished, Lupin looked a little pale.

"So he loved her?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I would never have guessed… I knew they were friends- they lived near each other- but after a while, they drifted apart. Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends. Especially if one of them is Muggle-born."

"She stopped speaking to him…after Severus called her a Mudblood. He said it was an accident."

If possible, Lupin got paler.

"I was there," he said hoarsely, "The day that happened. A lot of people were there. James was torturing Severus- it was an unfortunate favorite pastime of his- and Lily came to the rescue. She was unequivocally brave, Lily Evans, and James had a huge crush on her. Anyway, a crowd of people had gathered and I suppose Severus was embarrassed. He told her he didn't need help from 'filthy little Mudbloods like her'…so she left him to James' clutches."

"Oh Lily…she should have known he didn't mean it," I said, feeling his pain anew.

"He should've known better than to call her Mudblood…it really is a terribly offensive term to someone who cares about such things."

"If she had listened to Mother… Julia told her that it was only important because she made it important," I said with a faint smile.

"I remember Julia Prewett," Lupin said, inclining his head, "She was Slytherin, a bit older than us, but unimaginably wise beyond her years and- some would say- a bit odd."

"She was a bit odd," I agreed.

"…Why come here if Dumbledore doesn't have a problem with it?" Lupin inquired.

"He left it up to me whether or not to tell Severus…but I don't know if I should," I murmured.

"You should," he said at once, "If you mean to trust him and have him trust you…"

"We do trust each other…we have to…" I said quietly.

"Well then it shouldn't be a question of whether or not to tell him. …How did you know I was here?" he inquired.

"Dumbledore."

"Was he mad?" Lupin asked, looking guilty.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "He understands. As for you… you could write more often. Let me know you're alive."

"I will," he said, smiling, "…You're missing classes, aren't you? I should get you back to the castle."

"Can you Apparate?"

"Of course," he said with an indignant snort, "I'm surprised you made it, considering you splinched yourself during one of your lessons."

"I was surprised I did it, too, but I managed."

"Don't worry. Everyone has trouble at first," he assured me, smiling.

"Did you ever splinch yourself?"

"Well, no."

I shook my head.

"Let's get on with it then," I said heavily. Lupin extended his arm. I braced myself and took it. Within seconds we were back in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

"I would walk you back to the castle, but I really shouldn't be seen by anyone," Lupin said to me, "So I shall depart here, Abby."

"Bye Moony…and I'd better hear from you more often."

He smiled and Disapparated.

I started back up towards the castle and presently saw an approaching figure coming down the path- Snape. He didn't look happy. He beckoned for me to follow him back to the castle. He didn't speak until we were in his office.

"Where have you been?" he inquired, frowning slightly.

"I went to see Lupin. I-"

"You left the safety of the castle to see that _werewolf_?"

"I needed to talk to him about something important. How did you even know I was gone?"

"I noticed you weren't in Defense Against the Dark Arts class- your friends told me you had been called to the headmasters' office. I talked to Dumbledore at lunch- he had sent you back to your classes after talking to you briefly this morning. I couldn't locate your mind within the castle. What was so important that you would leave the castle without telling me?"

"I wanted his opinion on something. I _do _have something important to tell you- Dumbledore…found out about us," I said quietly.

"_Us _us?"

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself.

"Yes."

"How did he find out?"

I quickly told him about the rumor from the kid who'd overseen us kiss in the hospital wing.

"I know I shouldn't have risked that," he said.

"_But _the good news is, Dumbledore took care of it. He's going to tell the staff that he has a reason to trust our relationship is completely appropriate. You know they won't question it- he's Dumbledore. They all believe you are good and not evil because Dumbledore says he trusts you."

"But he's sort of lying to them, isn't he? How did you get him to agree to that?"

"…Well…I told him I thought he sort of owed you one… You're going to- you know…kill him, and you don't want to. And you're still a spy for him, even though you don't want to be…"

"How do you know that? That I don't want to be a spy? Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"No, I…eavesdropped," I said guiltily, "It was unintentional- I was out for a walk- I snuck out of the castle that night I was in the hospital wing and I heard you and Dumbledore talking."

To my surprise, he didn't look angry. He looked away from me and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I didn't want you to know that… I didn't want you to think I was a coward," he said quietly, "For wanting to run…"

"I don't think you're a coward," I assured him, "You've always been overprotective of me, it's only natural you'd be worried now that we're both spies. It's a dangerous life."

I imagined it was similar to the worry I felt when I was the one left behind, worrying about him, when he went on missions for the Dark Lord.

"…If you ever wanted to run, we could," he told me.

"No," I said immediately, "Dumbledore was right. It's nowhere near the danger we'd be in if we ran."

He inclined his head in silent agreement.

Weeks passed and one afternoon I came into Defense Against the Dark Arts class to find Snape in an irritated mood.

_What's wrong? _I asked him as soon as I walked in and noticed his foul mood.

"_One of the Order was imprisoned- a lowly thief who occasionally has good information by the name of Mundungus Fletcher. He was arrested for impersonating an Inferius," _Snape told me through our mental link, _"It's nothing too worrisome…"_

At that moment Harry Potter hurried through the door and Snape's attention was drawn away from me and onto torturing his least favorite student.

"Late again, Potter," Snape said coldly, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Potter scowled as he flopped into his seat next to Ron Weasley. He wasn't _really _late and he knew it- half the class was still pulling out books.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," Snape said, waving his wand carelessly. Twenty-five scrolls of parchment flew towards his desk and landed there in a neat little pile.

_Awesome! _I thought, smiling.

"I hope for your sakes they're better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page- what is it, Mr. Finnigan?" he continued, referring to the Gryffindor boy who had his hand raised.

"Sir," said the boy, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius-"

"No there wasn't," Snape said, bored.

"But sir, I heard people talking-"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," Snape said suddenly, pointing towards the back of the room where Potter and Weasley were whispering, "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Potter as he struggled for an answer.

"Er-well-ghosts are transparent-" he said slowly.

"Oh very good," interrupted Snape, sneering, "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _'Ghosts are transparent'_"

I snickered quietly and grinned.

"Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be

solid-" Potter continued.

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," Snape retorted, smirking, "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth…and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent_."

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Weasley defensively, "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking 'excuse me are you the imprint of a departed soul'?"

I didn't dare laugh, even though I kinda wanted to, and those that did laugh were soon silenced by the look Snape gave them.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

I laughed quietly, glad that I had finally managed to completely master Apparation during the last lesson.

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," Snape said, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse…"

The class obeyed. The rest of the class period when by without incident. After the class was over I followed my fellow students out of the room. I saw Potter and Weasley walking along, and another Gryffindor girl who wasn't Hermione Granger. I was going to ignore them, but when I heard what the one girl was saying, I couldn't ignore it.

"That stupid ignorant bastard," she said hotly, "He hasn't got the right to say anything about you, that slimy, greasy-nosed-"

I didn't have to hear anymore. My wand was out within seconds. When Potter and Weasley took a detour into the boys bathroom it was just me and the girl in the corridor.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," I said with a quick wave of my wand. Her legs snapped together and she fell with a thud to the ground. It gave me a fulfilling pleasure, cursing the girl, but I wished I knew something stronger.

"_Furnunculus_," I said with another wave of my wand. The girl was soon covered in horrid boils and with a satisfied smirk I turned around…and ran smack into Snape, who'd been standing there watching the whole thing.

"Not that I'm against Gryffindor punishment, but…you shouldn't be cursing people in the hallways," he said to me, "You could get caught."

I blushed bright red and he motioned for me to follow him back into the classroom.

I followed Snape to his office and sat down in my usual seat in front of his desk. He sat down behind his desk and looked at me with a mildly curious expression on his face.

"I'm not in trouble…am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"Have you _ever _been in trouble with me, Abigail?"

"Well, no…not that I can recall."

"Why did you attack Lavender Brown?"

I didn't feel like repeating what she said so I let him see the scene replay in my mind. He sat back looking mildly irritated and faintly amused.

"Abigail, you'd have a hell of a time going around and cursing _everyone _who said bad things about me, so why waste your time and energy cursing _her?_ It doesn't bother me…I hate children," he said with a shrug, "Well…_most _children."

"Well it bothers me," I grumbled, "Stupid little Gryffindor bi-"

"Abigail! …watch your language."

"Heh. Practice what you preach, Severus. _'You'd have a hell of a time going around and cursing everyone who said bad things about me'_," I quoted him. He scowled at me, but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up a little bit.

Sunday morning Snape came up to me after breakfast.

"Would you like to help me harvest plants in the greenhouse today, Abigail? I've gotten permission from Professor Sprout," he said to me.

"Sure," I said, surprised. He usually didn't approach me in the Great Hall, lest a teacher see. As it was, McGonagall was only a few feet away. I thought I saw her give us a disapproving look, but she didn't say anything. Snape saw this look, too, but he merely grinned.

_Why so lax? _I inquired as we left the Great Hall.

"_Because…we have Dumbledore on our side now," _he replied.

"Who is that?" he said aloud, frowning. I looked to see whom he was referring to. Coming up the path was a thin woman with lank mouse-colored hair. It was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ah. What brings you here, Nymphadora?" Snape asked smoothly as she got closer.

"I was hoping to see Dumbledore," she said, frowning slightly.

"I'm afraid he has left the castle again, but you're welcome to check his office."

"I will… I don't suppose you've heard from… from anyone in the Order?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Afraid not," Snape said coolly, "Abigail and I must be going now. We're heading down to the greenhouse to harvest plants for potions."

Tonks surveyed me quietly and watched as Snape swept me off down the path. Eventually she turned and headed towards the castle.

"She looks worse-off each time I see her," I commented.

"That's what happens when you love someone who won't have you," he said without emotion.

"…Who does she love?" I inquired out of curiosity, "Anyone I know?"

Snape inclined his head and was quiet a moment before answering.

"She loves Lupin," he said finally.

"What?" I said, surprised, "And he won't have her? Why not?"

"I have no idea," he said, sounding a bit irritated, "It's not my job to get caught up in the tangling soap opera of a werewolf's life."

"O…kay then," I said and decided the subject was best left alone…though I planned to visit Lupin again as soon as possible.

That very afternoon I sent Lupin a letter, telling him I needed to see him soon.

Much to my disappointment, weeks passed and I didn't hear from Lupin. Signs of summer approaching did nothing to cheer me up. Draco looked as bad as Tonks nowadays, so whatever he was working so diligently on seemed to be going badly, which _was _a cheerful thought. One morning at breakfast, an article in the newspaper caught my attention. A young boy had been attacked by a werewolf. My stomach jumped into my throat and I looked around the Great Hall for Snape. He wasn't there. Nor was Dumbledore.

Unable to eat until I found out for sure, I left the Great Hall and hurried as quickly as I could down to Snape's dungeon office. I didn't bother to knock- I burst into his office, clutching a stitch in my side from running. To my surprise, Dumbledore was there, sitting in my chair. Snape was sitting at his desk and he looked at me, mildly irritated.

"It…uh…I… I could come back," I stammered, my face turning red.

"It wasn't Lupin," Snape snapped, "I know that's what you want to know. It wasn't him."

Relief washed over me.

"Remus is quite safe," Dumbledore said, "I believe he's staying at headquarters for a few nights. The culprit was Fenrir Greyback. You're familiar with him?"

"Unfortunately," I said heavily. Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf who worked for the Dark Lord- he killed for pleasure, even when there wasn't a full moon…and children were his specialty.

"The boy didn't make it?" Snape asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head. His face grim, he rose from his chair.

"I'm afraid I must go," Dumbledore said, "I'll be away from the castle again tonight, but I should be back by morning."

When Dumbledore left, I sat down in my recently vacated seat.

"I want to talk to Lupin," I said.

"Of course you do," he replied sounding irritated.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all…but I'm going with you. I cannot allow you to leave school grounds unattended. Besides, you could splinch yourself again."

"For your information, I mastered Apparition during the last lesson," I said proudly, "And I don't care if you go. When can we leave?"

"We can't leave the castle unattended while Dumbledore is gone tonight…it'll have to be tomorrow morning. We can leave early, before anyone else wakes up."

I sighed, but agreed.

The rest of the day passed by agonizingly slowly and it took me a while to fall asleep that night. When I did finally fall asleep, my rest was not a fitful one. I awoke before the sun rose to Snape's voice in my head.

"_Wake up, Abigail," _he was saying, _"Meet me in the Entrance Hall. Five minutes."_

Then he severed the connection. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. My dorm mates were still asleep, so I slipped out of bed quietly and dressed quickly. Snape was waiting for me in the Entrance Hall.

"Interesting dream you were having when I woke you. Are you _sure _you want to go see the werewolf?" he inquired. I knew what he was talking about- all night I had dreamed of werewolves and children dying.

"I'm sure," I said, not looking at him, "…It was just nightmares."

We walked to the gate together, neither one of us speaking or looking at the other. When we reached the gate, Snape extended his arm wordlessly. I took it and we Disapparated.

We appeared in the front hall of headquarters. As expected, Lupin was there, his wand drawn.

"A werewolf," I said before he could ask the security question. He turned his wand on Snape.

"What is Dumbledore's full name?" Lupin asked after a moment of thought.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Snape said without smiling. I snickered quietly. Lupin lowered his wand and embraced me quickly.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I wanted to talk to you… er…"

I looked at Snape who was scowling.

"Unless you want to hear a long conversation about Moony's feelings…?" I said, half-smiling.

"I'll wait out here," Snape said tonelessly.

Lupin led me down the hall to the sitting room.

"What's with him?" he asked quietly.

"No idea…jealous, I think," I said.

"Of me?" he said, surprised.

"Needlessly…right?"

"Right. What're you here to talk about?"

"Well one reason was I wanted to make sure you were okay… I read in the newspaper yesterday…but Dumbledore assured me it was Greyback…"

Lupin winced.

"…Fenrir Greyback is the werewolf who attacked me when I was a child," he said quietly.

"He works for my father…"

"Of course he does," he said bitterly, then he forced a smile, "…What was the other reason?"

"The other reason is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Blimey, not you too," he said heavily, "Listen, she's too young for me and I'm… too poor…and too dangerous…"

"Honestly, Moony, I don't think the poor girl gives a shit. Surely you can't stand to see her in the state she's in?"

He looked guilty and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I never meant for her to fall in love with me. …I thought it was just a fling. She'll get over it," he said, though he didn't sound certain.

"She won't," I said certainly, "She loves you. To her you aren't poor or old- and, by the way, I resent that, you aren't old. If you're too old for her, then what does that make Severus?"

"_Way _too old for you," he said, smiling half-heartedly. I scowled.

"Listen, Abby…maybe you are right, but if there _is _a time for Tonks and I to be together- and I'm not saying there will be one- but now is not it. The Wizarding world is at war with itself and we put our lives in danger on a daily basis. If we're meant to be…we should at least wait until the danger is gone."

"You really think you'll feel her death any less if the two of you aren't together?" I said quietly. He winced slightly and wouldn't meet my eye. I sighed and stood.

"Well, I've said all that I came to say and I wouldn't want to be late for breakfast," I said, glancing at my watch.

"Best not to keep Severus waiting," Lupin added, nodding to the door. After a moment of hesitation, he embraced me again.

"I'll take your words into consideration, Abby. Goodbye," he said.

"Bye Moony."

Snape was waiting for me in the hall. He still looked mildly irritated. An idea struck me suddenly.

"Can you let me try Apparating?" I asked.

"I suppose so," he said tonelessly, "Your test _is _this afternoon…"

Grinning, I extended my arm. After a moment of hesitation, he took it.

When we appeared we were not anywhere near Hogwarts…but I hadn't expected us to be. We were standing in my bedroom at home.

"You didn't quite make it," Snape said, almost smiling.

"I did it on purpose," I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He swept me into his arms and kissed me hungrily.

"You don't have to be jealous of Moony," I said when he paused to take a breath, "Ever. I went there primarily to talk to him about Tonks. Moony and I are nothing more than friends."

He didn't say anything, nor did he resume kissing me.

"Besides- he thinks he's too old for her and I'm even younger than she is," I added.

"Hm," he said and released me. He sat down on the end of my bed.

"Don't you start worrying about that now," I said to him, "We've only got fifteen minutes before we need to be back at the castle…if you think you can do it in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do in fifteen minutes," he said with a smirk.

20 minutes later, we walked into the Great Hall together. Snape looked at me and smirked before going to join the teachers. Ignoring McGonagall and Flitwick's suspicious glances, I made my way to the Slytherin table and sat down. No one there had paid any attention to me coming in with Snape. Most of my friends were pouring over leaflets on Apparition that the Ministry wizard had handed out. I smiled, knowing I would have no trouble whatsoever when it came time to go to Hogsmeade for our test.

That day, after lunch, I lined up with my fellow students in the Entrance Hall. Snape was making his way towards the Grand Staircase, but he caught my eye and smiled.

"_Good luck. Wish I could go with you, but I have a class," _he said inside my head.

_I can do it, _I replied certainly.

I watched classmate after classmate attempt the Apparition test. Some passed, some didn't. Ron Weasley failed by half an eyebrow, much to my amusement. When my turn came, I stepped forward, grinning. I Disapparated with a pop and Apparated successfully down the street.

"Congratulations," said Twycross, "You pass."

I went to stand with the others who had passed. Suddenly, my forearm seered with pain. I clenched my teeth and looked around, uncertain of what to do. My eyes found McGonagall, standing a little ways away, watching Pansy Parkinson try to Apparate.

"Professor," I said quietly, "I need to leave."

She glanced down at me and I discreetly showed her the Dark Mark, which was burning black. Her eyes grew wide, but her face remained stern and authoritative.

"Very well, Miss Prewett. I'll escort you back up to the castle to meet Professor Snape-"

"There isn't time, Professor," I said, shaking my head, "I have to Disapparate now. Can you tell Professor Dumbledore? I doubt Severus will have had the time…"

"Of course. Of you go then- go behind one of those buildings and Disapparate," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor," I said, and started off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh and Miss Prewett?" she said. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Good luck," she said, her voice strangely tight. I inclined my head and hurried behind the building, my arm still burning. I took a deep breath and Disapparated with a pop.

I appeared inside some sort of hotel room. Snape appeared beside me before I had a chance to look around. The Dark Lord was sitting at a table with five other Death Eaters. He talked to Snape, mostly, asking him about Dumbledore. Then he asked about Draco's mission.

"The boy won't talk to me, my lord," Snape said, "He doesn't trust me."

"He won't tell me either," I said, "But I've been brewing Polyjuice Potion for him."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful.

"Very well. You may return to Hogwarts," he said.

Snape and I bowed, then Disapparated.

We appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and started down the path.

"…So, did you pass your Apparition test?" Snape asked casually.

"Yes. I had just finished when the mark started to burn. I told McGonagall. Did he summon us just to ask about Draco?"

"I think so."

"…Maybe I should try following him to see what he's up to," I said. Snape inclined his head.

That very evening I followed Draco out of the Common Room. I was invisible. He met up with Crabbe and Goyle in the hallway and led them into the boy's bathroom. I waited outside. Draco reappeared moments later with two young girls- Crabbe and Goyle under he influence of Polyjuice Potion. I could barely suppress a laugh. The three of them, tailed by me, went up to the corridor where the Room of Requirement could be accessed. Crabbe and Goyle waited while Draco paced in front of the wall. When the door appeared he slipped inside before I could follow him. Crabbe and Goyle were left outside as guards.

Try as I might, over the next few weeks I couldn't get a glimpse inside the Room of Requirement. I spent three hours one evening trying to get the room to open to where Draco went. I tried every variation of 'Become the room you become for Draco Malfoy' I could think of, with no success.

One day I was following Draco, invisible as always. He was alone- no Crabbe, no Goyle, and he looked terrible. I thought he was heading to the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor, but he stopped on the 6th floor and went into the bathroom. Since I had absolutely no desire to go into a boy's bathroom, I waited outside.

A few minutes later, Potter appeared in the hallway. He pressed his ear against the door and listened before opening it. Draco was bowed over the sink, crying. A ghost named Moaning Myrtle was floating above him, crooning. I followed Potter in quickly, stunned to see Draco actually crying.

"Don't," murmured the ghost, "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No one can help me," Draco said, his whole body trembling, "I can't do it…I can't…it won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

Draco glanced up into the mirror and saw Potter staring at him, dumbfounded.

Within seconds wands were drawn and nonverbal hexes were being fired and dodged. Moaning Myrtle was shrieking and crying. Water was squirting everywhere from a broken cistern. Potter slipped in the water that pooled on the floor and Draco raised his wand menacingly.

"_Cruci-_" Draco began.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Potter bellowed, waving his wand wildly.

Blood squirted from Draco's face and chest as he staggered backwards. He collapsed onto the waterlogged floor and his wand fell from his limp right hand. Potter looked almost as shocked as I was. He probably hadn't known what the spell did…but where did he learn it? Draco was shaking uncontrollably and the blood was pouring way too fast. I knew he needed help, but I couldn't move. My body was numb.

_SEVERUS! _I called out in my mind, _Sixth Floor…boy's bathroom…Potter…Draco!_

Unable to word what had happened I sent him a mental image of Draco on the floor.

"MURDER!" shrieked the ghost, "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door burst open and Snape ran in, face livid. He shoved Potter out of the way, knelt over Draco with his wand out, and began to heal him with the song spell. It echoed oddly in the cold, wet space. Neither Potter or myself dared to speak. I doubted I could if I wanted to.

When Snape finished the spell he half-lifted Draco into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take some dittany immediately we might avoid even that…come…and you, Potter…you wait here for me," Snape said, eyes flashing angrily.

"_Abigail, stay here and watch him," _Snape said in my mind.

Potter didn't even consider disobeying. He stood up slowly, shaking madly, staring at the blood on the floor. The ghost girl was still wailing. I was shivering and trying hard to keep my teeth from chattering.

Snape returned ten minutes later. He looked at the wailing ghost girl.

"Go," he said sternly and she fled into the toilet.

"I didn't mean it to happen," Potter began at once, his voice echoing in the empty bathroom, "I didn't know what the spell did."

Snape ignored his excuse, which was actually the truth for once.

"Apparently I underestimated you, Potter," he said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic? Who taught you that spell?"

"I read it in a book somewhere."

"Where?" Snape asked Potter.

"It was- a library book," Potter lied, "I can't remember what it was call-"

"Liar," Snape said. A moment passed as Snape used Occulmency to dig into Potter's mind. When I tapped into the link I saw a hazy copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._

"Bring me your schoolbag," Snape said softly, "and all of your schoolbooks. _All _of them. Bring them to me here. Now!"

Potter turned on his heel and fled the room. A moment of silence passed. I was glad I was invisible because I was shaking even more than Potter. I was still frozen to the spot. After a little deep breathing Snape walked over to my invisible form.

"Abigail?"

I didn't respond. I felt ill I was wet, cold, and shivering. When I didn't answer he put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked me.

"…Yeah, I guess," I said, shaking a little bit.

"What happened?"

I replayed the scenario in my mind for him.

"I wonder why-" he began, but at that moment Potter rushed back in. Snape took his bag wordlessly and examined Potter's books one by one. When he reached the copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _he looked at it carefully before speaking.

"This is your copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _that you purchased at Flourish and Blotts?" Snape asked Potter.

"Yes," said Potter firmly.

"Then why does it have the name 'Roonil Wazlib' written inside the front cover?"

Potter paused momentarily.

"That's my nickname," he lied quickly.

"Your nickname," Snape repeated.

"Yeah…that's what my friends call me."

"I understand what a nickname is," Snape snapped at him, "…Do you know what I think, Potter? I think you are a liar and a cheat and that you deserve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. What do you think, Potter?"

"I- I don't agree, sir," said Potter.

"Well we shall see how you feel after your detentions. Ten o'clock Saturday morning, Potter. My office."

"But sir…" said Potter desperately, "Quidditch…that last match of the…"

"Ten o'clock," Snape repeated, grinning evilly, "Poor Gryffindor…Fourth Place again."

Snape marched out of the room and I hurried after him. I was still cold and wet. My wet shoes made an irritating squeaking noise that echoed throughout the empty corridor. Snape was still covered in blood and, after removing my Disillusionment Charm, I found that my shoes were soaked with it.

"You should go clean up," Snape said when we reached the dungeons, "Then come see me."

I nodded shakily and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

After I changed into some warm, dry clothes I made my way to Snape's office where he saw waiting for me.

"Did you happen to hear what Malfoy was crying about?" he asked me.

"His mission. Apparently it is not going well and he thinks- and is probably right- that the Dark Lord is going to kill him," I replied. Snape nodded his head briefly then changed the subject.

"…Are you okay?" he asked me, "You didn't get hit by a stray spell or anything, did you?"

"Almost, but I'm fine. Just a little…shaken."

Mostly I was disappointed in myself. I could have easily healed Draco but I'd frozen up, unable to move. Snape seemed to guess as much.

"You shouldn't feel bad about freezing up like that. You've never been in a situation like that before. There's no training for that sort of thing, it isn't something you can learn… it's a life-or-death situation."

"Exactly! I shouldn't have frozen. I could have died," I said bitterly. I thought I saw him wince, ever-so-slightly.

"That's not what I was trying to say, Abigail," he said, his voice unexpectedly soft, "Actually, the safest thing to do in that situation, as a spy, is not to move. You stayed out of harms way and didn't give away your position."

"Well…"

"You're _alive, _aren't you?" he said earnestly.

"Yeah."

"Then you did just fine…however, if you find yourself in the same situation _visible_…then you'd better have your wand out and be using it. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I said with a faint smirk.

"You should get back to your dormitory."

"Is Draco going to be okay?"

"Of course."

Saturday morning, instead of walking down to the Quidditch pitch with Jenny, I walked, invisible, towards Snape's office to witness the berating of Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, surprised, "Shouldn't you be at the game? It's the last one of the season."

"Hearing you belittle Harry Potter is more fun," I replied lightly. He smirked and laughed quietly. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, invisible. Potter knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"Ah, Potter," said Snape when he entered, "Mr. Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files," said Snape softly, "They are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes. You will not use magic."

"Right, _Professor,_" Potter replied, his voice full of contempt.

"I thought you could start," said Snape with a malicious smile that chilled me in a non-entirely unpleasant way, "with boxes 1012 to 1056. You will find some familiar names in there, which should add interest to the task. Here, you see…"

Snape reached into one of the boxes and showed Potter a card.

"'_James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubrey. Aubrey's head twice normal size. Double Detention.'_," Snape read aloud with a sneer, "It must be such a comfort to think that, though they are gone, a record of their great achievements remains…"

Potter said nothing, but began to do the cards, his emotions boiling.

_Are there any with Mother's name on them? _I asked curiously.

"_Few, if any. Julia rarely got caught doing anything wrong," _Snape replied.

As it turned out, Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. The very next day I heard word that Harry Potter was now dating Ginny Weasley. The sight of the two of them together made me a little nauseous, thinking of James Potter and Lily Evans, so if I saw them coming down a corridor together, I turned and went the opposite way. I told Snape as soon as I found out and he began to torment Potter during Saturday detentions.

"It sure is a shame you're missing all this fair weather," Snape said tauntingly as Potter filled out note cards, "all the _opportunities_…"

Potter simply grit his teeth, turning a bright shade of red, and continued to work.

_I am so weird, _I thought to myself as something ironic occurred to me.

"_And you're just now figuring this out?" _Snape asked sarcastically, teasingly.

_It's just that- I'd rather sit in a dark dungeon, brewing Potions that to be outside taking advantage of the fair weather._

"_Sitting in a dark dungeon brewing Potions has some good opportunities, too," _he replied, smiling at me.

The next few weeks passed without anything of interest happening. Draco looked increasingly worse so I worried increasingly less. One evening, Snape and I were working in the Room of Requirement when there came a knock on the door. Alarmed, I peered out the peep hole that so conveniently appeared in the door. I found myself looking into the vibrant blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. I opened the door uncertainly.

"Ah, Severus- I had a hunch you would be here. I only have a moment- I wanted to tell you I'm leaving the castle tonight, and to be on your guard. There's a touch of destiny in the air tonight," Dumbledore said quickly. If he noticed the bed in the corner of the room, he gave no sign.

"Okay," Snape said, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Also, I suggest you return to your rooms tonight… in case something goes amiss and you need to be reached. And Abby, you should return to your dormitory as well-"

"But sir… if something goes amiss, oughtn't I need to be near Severus?" I interrupted half-heartedly. Dumbledore looked thoughtful a moment.

"Yes, you're right…but stay well hidden. Your Disillusionment Charm is impeccable," he said. He left quickly after that and I turned to Snape, grinning triumphantly.

"I just got permission from the headmaster to stay in your room tonight," I said.

"I'm impressed," he said, inclining his head, "I wonder what he means by 'a touch of destiny'?"

"Who knows? It's Dumbledore, isn't it?"

We sat up in his office for a while. I stayed invisible, as Dumbledore had ordered, but I pulled my chair up beside Snape so I could sit beside him while I helped grade papers. It was getting late when all of a sudden a frantic Professor Flitwick burst into Snape's office, shouting that there were Death Eaters in the castle. Snape and I glanced at each other. Within seconds he had his wand out and had stupefied Flitwick.

"Stay hidden," he said quietly, his face deathly pale, "And for God's sake be careful…"

"I'll be fine. Do what you have to do," I said softly. I followed him out silently, my wand drawn. Right outside his office we ran into Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Snape handled the situation better than I would have- I would've just stupefied them.

"Professor Flitwick collapsed," Snape said to them, "Go attend to him while I help fight."

The frightened girls obeyed without question.

I had to run to keep up with Snape. He ran up the stairs. It didn't take long to find where the fighting was. It was dark and curses were flying everywhere. I could hear Greyback snarling somewhere close by. Someone- one of the Death Eaters- ran up the stairs and blocked it with some sort of curse. Neville Longbottom tried to run through the barrier but got thrown back.

"_The Dark Mark will get us through," _Snape informed me quickly as he blasted spells. He was right- we passed through the barrier with ease. At the last moment I spotted Lupin trying to follow us up the stairs, but he was thrown back like Longbottom. I winced slightly, but followed Snape, as I knew I must.

Snape was faster than me and I lost him on the stairs. When I reached the top, I found Snape, Draco, and four other Death Eaters surrounding Dumbledore. Draco looked like he wanted to puke. Snape was staring at Dumbledore with hatred etched into every line of his face. Only I could sense his true feelings- uncertainty and fear.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said a lumpy wizard, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

"Severus…" said a quiet voice that startled me. It was Dumbledore. He sounded feeble, weak, pleading. Snape walked forward, pushing Draco out of the way roughly. The Death Eaters fell back obediently without speaking. Snape gazed at Dumbledore with revulsion and hatred etched on his face.

"Severus…please…" said Dumbledore. A cold chill filled me as Snape lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore directly in the chest, blasting him into the air and out of sight.

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape to the Death Eaters. He grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and forced him ahead of him. The Death Eaters followed. I fell behind, unable to run as fast as them. We went back down he stair and into the heart of the battle. Over the noise of the battle I heard Snape shout to the Death Eaters, "It's over, time to go!"

Spells were still being fired as I chased after Snape and Draco. I was dodging as best as I could, but I had a feeling I'd be hit soon if I didn't get out of the altercation. I followed them out onto the Hogwarts Grounds where I immediately transformed into a tiger so I could catch up with Snape.

I was hit suddenly by a stray jinx that had been fired by Potter, who was chasing after Snape and Draco. I went crashing to the ground and in that second my Disillusionment Charm failed me and I became visible again. I didn't care about that anymore. Potter and Snape were now engaged in a dual. I dragged myself to my feet and morphed back into a human so I could reapply my Disillusionment Charm.

"No, Potter!" Snape screamed. There was a loud BANG and I looked up to see Potter soaring backwards. He landed hard on the ground, wandless. Snape closed in.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them- I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so…_no!_" Snape said, face livid. Potter had dived for his wand, which Snape shot a hex at and caused it to fly way out of reach.

"Kill me then," panted Potter, his voice filled with contempt, "Kill me like you killed him, you coward-"

"DON'T-" Snape screamed, sounding inhuman, "CALL ME A COWARD!"

Snape hit him with a hex in the face, causing him to be slammed backwards into the ground. A rush of wings made me look up as a Hippogriff flew straight at Snape, who stepped backwards as it slashed at him. I raised my wand.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, waving it at the Hippogriff, "_Stupefy!_"

The spells hit it dead on, but had no effect. I thought frantically.

"_Confundus_," I shouted. This charm hit the Hippogriff, confusing it, and giving Snape enough time to run. I ran after him, holding my wand close. He was merely feet away now. He stopped just outside the gate and finally opened his mind to me.

"_You all here, Abigail?" _he asked me.

_Yes, _I replied. He extended his arm discreetly. As the others Disapparated around us, we looked back at the castle. The Dark Mark was set over one of the towers, where Dumbledore's body had been thrown. Snape took my hand and squeezed it. Then we Disapparated.

When we appeared, we were outside of Malfoy Manor. I removed my Disillusionment Charm. The Death Eaters were exuberant at our success in killing Dumbledore. The Dark Lord, though not as open as the rest of us, looked pleased.

"What're we going to do now?" I asked quietly.

"It's best if we don't return to the house for a few days. I'm not sure how many people know where I- where _we-_ live," Snape replied.

"What are we-" I started, but was interrupted by the Dark Lord approaching.

"Well done, Severus," the Dark Lord said, "And Abby. What will you do now?"

"We were just discussing that, my lord," Snape said to him, "I think it's best if we don't return home for a while. Tomorrow we can find somewhere more permanent, but tonight…I'm not sure where we should go."

"How about the Leaky Cauldron?" I suggested.

"We wouldn't be welcome. Word will have reached their ears what happened at Hogwarts. It's too risky," Snape replied.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Hm…don't you have a sister?"

This caught me off guard.

"Yeah…a half-sister…but…Mary and I don't really talk…"

"But you know where she lives, don't you?"

"Well…yeah. I suppose we can go see Mary," I muttered.

"All settled then," said the Dark Lord and he turned and walked towards the house.

"Let's go. It's only for tonight," Snape assured me, "We'll find something more permanent tomorrow."

I inclined my head.

We Apparated together outside of a brick apartment complex. I looked up at the looming building and sighed. Snape took my hand and we walked in together.

"I'm pretty sure it's number 3," I murmured as we walked up the stairs. Snape knocked on the door for me. A few minutes assed before my sister opened the door. Another minute passed before recognition lit up her face.

"Abby! I haven't seen you in _ages!_" she exclaimed, hugging me, "…and the things I've heard…"

"Can we…come in?" I asked timidly.

"Of course!"

Mary moved aside and led us into a small sitting room. She picked up her wand from the coffee table and made a fire in the fireplace. She sat in an armchair and Snape and I sat on a rather comfortable couch across from her.

"Is it true you're a Death Eater now?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Well…yeah."

"And did _you _really kill Dumbledore?" she asked, looking at Snape.

"Uhm…"

Snape looked at me a little helplessly and, for the first time, I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah he did," I said, "And now we need some place to stay for the night. We'll be finding someplace more permanent tomorrow, but for tonight…"

"Of course you can stay here! I couldn't turn my own sister out," she said, eyes gleaming, "I'm afraid I only have one spare room…"

"We'll make do," I assured her, "Thanks sis."

"No problem."

The room Mary had for us was a small one. There was a small bed barely big enough for two. The rest of the room was crammed full of books. I browsed through the books a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling ill.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" Snape asked me.

"The, uh…these books…came from Mother's bookstore," I said quietly. He didn't say anything but put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. We sat like that a moment and I felt his defenses go down slowly. As he reflected over the night's events, the pain emanating from him was great.

"…I killed my best friend," he said quietly.

"Severus…you mustn't think like that. Dumbledore _wanted _you to do it," I said gently, "You saved him a great deal of pain and humiliation…"

He didn't say anything, but kissed my forehead again before laying down. I lay down beside him.

Neither of us spoke for a while. Words weren't really needed. We lay there for a long time, but I couldn't sleep. I suppose he couldn't either because he kept shifting around and sighing. Finally I lifted my head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Oh…nothing. I'm just…thinking."

"What about?"

A few moments passed before he answered.

"Well…I …I love you."

He averted my gaze. I was momentarily speechless.

"You're, uh…just now figuring this out, huh?" I asked lightly.

"No… I suppose I've known it for a while now. This is just the first time I've ever said that aloud to anyone besides… besides Lily. …I still love her, but…"

"If you can't have her, you can have the next best thing."

"Which is?"

"…Someone who loves her as much as you do."

Snape was silent a moment, staring into my eyes. Then he smiled and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he repeated. I chuckled quietly as he repeated it three more times. I pinned him to the bed and kissed his lips.

"I love you, too," I said, still chuckling, "Only I've known it longer."

"Hmph," he said with a faint smile.

Early the next morning we disentangled ourselves and went into Mary's sitting room. She smirked knowingly when she saw us.

"I was thinking we could go abroad," Snape said to me, "I doubt the Dark Lord would mind. Just for a few months, until things get settled down and the Dark Lord gains his influence at the Ministry."

"So it'd be like a vacation?" I said interestedly.

"Well, we'd still have to Apparate back if the Mark burned, but yes, I suppose it would be like a vacation."

"I want to go to America," I said quickly.

"O…kay. I guess we could go to America."

"Cool," I replied, thrilled.

"Well don't be a stranger. Write me sometime," Mary said as she walked us to the door, "I want to hear all about America."

"I will," I promised, though I knew I probably wouldn't.

"Bye Abby," she said, then added with a smirk, "Bye _Severus_."

I scowled slightly at her, then smiled. Let her think what she wanted to think.

Outside of Mary's apartment, the sun was shining brightly. Snape laced his fingers in mine and smiled at me.

"So, do you want to just Apparate or-"

"I want to fly. It's too far a distance to Apparate," I said certainly.

"It's too far a distance to fly," he pointed out.

"Not if we stop occasionally," I replied, "We could stay in hotel rooms…"

"Okay," he agreed quickly, "I'll conjure us up some broomsticks from the house."

Snape led me behind an old building so no one would see us. He waved his wand and two broomsticks appeared.

"We'll have to stay above the clouds once the sun comes up. We'll be good for a while- it's still dark out- but better safe than sorry," Snape said, swinging one leg over the handle of the broomstick. I climbed onto my broomstick as well. Soon we were flying above the clouds, unseen by the Muggles below who were just starting to wake.

"Oh," I said after we had been flying for about ten minutes, "I just realized- all my stuff is at Hogwarts still…my clothes, my owl…"

"It's too risky to go back now…perhaps they'll be put somewhere safe? We can always buy you new things in America."

"Will we ever be able to return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course. Dumbledore wanted me to return to look after the children. I expect I'll be made headmaster, after the Dark Lord gains control of the Ministry."

"That sounds like it could be fun," I said, grinning.

"No, it sounds tedious and irritating. I hate children. I don't want to spend my days worrying about children," he replied.

"If you hate children, why did you become a teacher?"

"I became a teacher because it was convenient."

I rolled my eyes.

We flew for the rest of the day. We talked some, but mostly we stayed silent. I would have enjoyed most of the flight, had I not gotten soaked by a rain cloud early in the journey. Plus once it started to get dark, it started to rain. When we stopped for the night I was grateful, even though our 'hotel room' was a small, old countryside inn.

"Unless you feel like flying some more, looking for somewhere else?" Snape said when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not particularly."

At least it was near the beach- after a day of flying, we had reached the ocean. I hoped maybe I could go swimming later for the rain showed signs of ceasing.

We rented a room from the old lady innkeeper who looked disdainfully upon us as she handed us a key.

"What's her problem?" I said once we left the office.

"She looks down on our…relationship," Snape replied awkwardly, "Most people would agree I am too old for you."

"People should mind their own business," I muttered darkly, "You aren't old."

He looked as if he would argue the point but then decided it wasn't worth it.

The room wasn't too bad. There was a bathroom with a shower, which I hadn't expected, and a fluffy queen-sized bed.

"Dibs on the first shower," I said, jumping into the bathroom and locking the door. I would have invited him in, but I actually wanted to get clean. I stripped off my wet clothes and turned the water on hot. I waited for the water to get warm before stepping under. It felt wonderful after a day of flying.

I washed with the lavender-scented soap the hotel had. It wasn't too bad and it made my skin really soft. I had no desire to put back on my wet clothes, which I draped over the shower rod, so when I emerged from the bathroom I was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around myself. Snape stared at me and I blushed faintly.

"You can have the bathroom now, Severus," I said quietly. He walked wordlessly into the bathroom, his eyes on me until he shut the door.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. My eyes found the door and I remembered the beach I had seen earlier. Surely no one would be out there at this hour? I went to the door and went out noiselessly.

The rain had stopped and I made my way down to the beach by moonlight. The damp sand felt especially good on my bare feet. I waded out into the water for a while, then went back to the shore. I walked down the beach for about five minutes before stopping. There I unwrapped the towel from around myself and laid it out on the sand. Then I headed out into the water for a swim.

A short while later I saw a light coming up on the beach. I quickly morphed into tiger form and sat quietly in the water.

"Abigail?" said Snape's voice. As he got closer I could see he had his wand out- the light I had seen was him using Lumos. I swam towards the shore and as soon as my paws touched the sand I morphed back into human form. I grinned as Snape averted his eyes.

"I brought you your clothes," he said without looking at me, "and your wand. I dried the clothes with a spell. I can't believe you left the hotel room wandless, alone, and _naked_. For God's sake, Abigail, you're a seventeen-year-old girl."

"No, Severus, I happen to be a seventeen-year-old _Animagus_. I morphed as soon as I saw someone coming."

He said nothing but held out the arm which held my clothes, still not looking at me. I put on only my bra and underwear. I tossed the rest of the clothes on the sand and headed back out into the water.

"What're you doing?" Snape called after me, finally looking at me.

"Going for a swim. You could join me."

"I think I'd rather not. I'll sit here," he said, and sat down on the towel.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked him after I had been swimming for a few minutes. Even from my spot in the ocean I could see him blush by the light of the moon.

"I'm only here to make sure you don't meet up with trouble," he called out to me.

"Right," I said, smirking.

When I finished my swim and climbed out of the water, dripping wet and barely covered, Snape covered his eyes with his hands.

"You're going to give me a stroke," he said to me. Chuckling quietly, I knelt in front of him and pushed his hands to the side. I touched his face gently and kissed him.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" I whispered. He blushed and swallowed.

"No, I can honestly say I haven't," he replied.

"Well you're going to," I said, grinning.

It was late when we returned to the inn, past midnight, and we hopped into the shower together to rid ourselves of the sand from the beach. When we finished our shower we lay down on the bed, exhausted. I snuggled up close to him and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning we awoke early and started flying again. Flying over the ocean was rather unnerving, but at least there was no need to stay above the clouds. The sun was shining brightly and I found great pleasure in flying just above the water, letting my feet skim the ocean.

Towards noon I started to think we'd be flying all night when all of a sudden, an island appeared on the horizon.

"We'll rest there for the night," Snape said, heading towards it. We flew around the island first to check it out. It was a small island, only three miles wide and four miles long.

"Doesn't look as if anyone lives here," Snape said as we landed on the beach.

"Hm. A deserted island," I said, smiling, "Sounds fun."

The first thing we did was make a shelter. It wasn't too hard- we just used our wands to make a simple cabin-type shelter.

"What're we going to do about food?" I wondered aloud as Snape made a fire in the fireplace of our magical home.

"I'm sure we can find some fruit or something. After we get it we can transfigure it into whatever we want."

"That actually works?"

"Well, you lose a little bit of flavor that way, but yes."

We explored the little bit of woods around our shelter. We found a few banana trees with bananas on them. We didn't see any wild animals besides myself- I was in tiger form- and we eventually came upon a wide river. The water was flowing slowly and a few quick laps told me it was salt water.

"From the ocean," Snape said, "I wouldn't be surprised if this river cut across the whole island."

We took the bananas we had found and went back to our shelter. We sat down at the table and Snape transfigured the bananas into ham and potatoes, like what we would normally have for dinner at Hogwarts.

"Are there Wizarding schools in America?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. There are three major Wizarding schools in America- one in California, one in Florida, and one in Wyoming. Wizards and Witches in America start training even younger than we do- they start school at age 6."

"Why don't we start school that early?"

"The Ministry of Magic decided that 11 was the appropriate age for a child to start learning to control their magic. I imagine the schools in America have a lot more magical accidents with their younger students."

"Don't they have a Ministry of Magic in America?" I inquired.

"No. They have some sort of presidency," Snape replied, rolling his eyes, "But we're not going to worry about them. Best not to alert any authorities to our presence in America."

"Have you ever been?"

"To America? Once, when I was young…" he murmured, then took a deep breath, "Lily and I went one summer. There was music playing and everyone was dancing…"

"I remember!" I exclaimed, "Well, I mean…I dreamt it… a _long _time ago. My third year, I think. I didn't know that was in America."

"It was," he said with a sad sort of smile.

"What's America like? Besides music-y and dancing?" I inquired.

"Big," he said after a moment of thought, "There are skyscrapers and all kinds of strange buildings. There's all kinds of food and the clothes are bizarre… I think you'll like America."

That night I dreamt of America. I dreamt of tall buildings and crowds of people. We stayed on our little island for three days, exploring, and enjoying each others company. I felt like I could have stayed there forever with him. There was no one there to judge us or look disdainfully on us. There was no Dark Lord and there was no Dumbledore. However, after three amazing days, we decided to leave.

"I'm getting tired of wearing the same clothes," I complained as we were flying over the ocean, "When are we going to reach America?"

"By tonight I should think," he replied, "We may have to fly a bit in the dark, but it won't be too much longer."

"I kind of wish we could've stayed longer," I said mournfully, looking back over my shoulder at our little island which was fading in the distance.

"America will be much more fun," Snape assured me, "Which part of America do you want to go to? It's a rather large country."

"I dunno…"

"Well would you rather go to the city or the country?"

"City."

"New York sound good to you?"

I nodded my head.

We didn't reach America until almost midnight, but the city lights were so bright they made it look like daytime. Snape and I walked hand in hand down the streets. I looked around in awe at the busy city.

"We should probably try and find a hotel-" Snape started to say, but I cut him off with a swift kiss.

"Forget the hotel, for now. We're in New York, at night- it's practically daytime. I'm not tired-"

"Nor am I," he added quickly.

"-But I am hungry. Why don't we go eat somewhere?" I suggested.

"I like that idea."

We continued walking until we came upon a small pizza place. It was crowded with Muggles. We followed a skimpily-dressed waitress to a booth in the back. Snape sat beside me, rather than across from me, and held my hand under the table until the pizza came.

"_The waitress _is _very pretty," _Snape said inside my head when he noticed my gaze lingered on her a little longer than it should have. I blushed and grinned guiltily.

"No harm in looking," I whispered, "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't be jealous of a girl."

"Why not?"

"Well if it was a guy I'd wonder- what does he possess that I do not? But if it's a girl, I'd know," he replied with a grin. I laughed and shook my head.

After we finished eating, we left the pizzeria. Out on the street I suggested that he go find us a hotel room while I explored the city on my own.

"I dunno, Abigail," Snape replied hesitantly, "… You're a seventeen year old girl, you shouldn't be walking around the city alone, at night…it's dangerous."

"Dangerous? More dangerous than being a spy? More dangerous than illegally entering America? Besides- I'm not a seventeen-year-old _girl…_I'm a seventeen-year-old _witch_. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well…" he said uncertainly, "Alright, I guess. But if you have to curse someone, be sure you use a Memory Charm."

"Yes sir," I said, snapping him a mock salute.

"Smart aleck," he said with a smirk.

My first stop was, of course, the mall to buy clothes. Snape had given me American money before he departed. I spent three hours at the mall. I had just finished my clothes shopping when I felt Snape prod my mind.

"_Abigail, what on Earth is taking you so long?"_

_I'm _shopping_. I happen to be a girl and I need clothes, _I thought in response.

"_It takes you two hours to find clothes?"_

_Oh bug off, _I said, smiling, _I'll be done soon._

"_I'm at the Hilton. Room 22B," _he informed me.

_I'll be there soon, _I promised, then severed the connection. I had just spied a hair salon where a number of Muggle women were having their hair done. This gave me an idea. I headed into the salon, praying that Snape would like it…

A little over an hour later I took a deep breath an opened the door to room 22B. Snape was stretched out on the bed, flipping through the Muggle channels on the television. He glanced at me when I entered, then froze.

"Your hair's red," he stated.

"Yep."

"You bought a lot of clothes," he commented, nodding at the numerous bags in my hands.

"Yep. Wanna see?"

He shrugged, then inclined his head. Grinning, I ducked into the bathroom, which was huge and even had a Jacuzzi.

I changed into one of the outfits I had bought at the mall: skin tight black jeans and a short-sleeved baby blue top that was cut low- _really _low. I stepped out of the bathroom. Snape observed me from where he lay on the couch.

"Cute," he said simply. I scoffed and shook my head, smiling.

"I was going for sexy."

"Try again."

Smirking, I stepped back into the bathroom. I emerged seconds later with a skirt so short it would be banned at Hogwarts- it'd probably give Filch a heart attack.

"Much better," Snape said approvingly. I walked over to the bed and kissed him.

"You're going to need Muggle clothes too," I said to him. He grimaced.

"Americans don't _care_," he insisted.

"Humor me."

"…Fine. Now _you _can wait in the hotel room while I go clothes shopping- and _I _won't take three hours," he said with a faint smile.

After Snape left the room, I lay down on the bed. I half-watched the television, which he'd left on something called Animal Planet. As I watched some program where mice lived inside of fresh-baked bread, I imagined Snape clothes shopping. The thought was laughable. I wondered if he'd ask for help from one of the Muggle assistants?

The show with the mice went off and another show came on where I saw alligators having sex. I grimaced and turned the TV off. At that moment the door opened and I turned to face Snape eagerly.

He was wearing black slacks and a black cashmere sweater.

"Look at you," I said, beaming, "That's adorable."

"I feel like an idiot," he muttered, blushing.

"It looks good," I assured him, getting up and walking over to him for a better look.

I inhaled.

"Cologne?" I asked him, grinning.

"Some woman at a counter sprayed me," he said, blushing even harder, "You really like it?"

"I love it," I said, "You look so _American_."

He smiled and pulled me to him for a kiss.

"You didn't tell me if you liked my hair or not," I said breathlessly when he finished kissing me.

"It's different…but I do like it," he said, kissing me on top of the head, "…Your hair smells like chemicals. You could've just used a color-changing charm."

"I didn't think of that," I admitted, "but I'd rather do it the Muggle way. They're quite interesting these Americans- and a little disturbing. You'll never believe what I saw on Animal Planet."

"I'm not sure I want to know," he replied, grimacing.

Then he smiled and kissed me again. Things were just starting to get interesting when my arm seared with pain. Snape and I both let out a startled cry and broke apart.

"Hm," I said, frowning at the Mark on my arm, "Can we even Apparate that far?"

"Yes, but please do Side-Along with me- I think it's too risky for someone so inexperienced."

"Alright then, let's go-"

"No, wait. At least change back into the jeans," he said, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Why?" I asked as I changed.

"You want the Dark Lord to see you in that skirt?" he replied, "He'd kill me!"

"Good point. Alright," I said, coming out of the bathroom, "Let's go."

Snape held out his arm and I took it.

We appeared on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Three others soon appeared beside us. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the three.

"Where've you two been?" she asked curiously, looking at Snape with contempt.

"Perhaps you should mind your own business, Bella," Snape replied, sneering.

"Enough," I said, frowning, "Both of you. We've been in hiding, Bellatrix. In case you haven't noticed, Severus is on the top of the Ministry's Most Wanted list."

"Not for much longer," said Yaxley who had appeared a short ways away, "We have several people stationed within the Ministry now."

"Have you gotten close to the Minister?" Snape asked curiously.

"Well, no…but it won't be long," he replied hastily, glancing at me fearfully.

_Ha. I invoke fear in my father's Death Eaters, _I thought to myself, grinning wickedly. Snape caught my eye and half-smiled as we made our way into Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord was seated at the head of a long table. A number of fellow Death Eaters were seated at the table, along with Lucius Malfoy whose normally pale skin was waxen yellow. He was staring down at the table, not daring to meet anyone's eye. I assumed he and some of he others had been rescued from Azkaban. Lucius did not look as if his time there had been pleasant.

When everyone was seated, the Dark Lord spoke. He questioned Yaxley about the Ministry and a number of others. Then he turned to Snape.

"Do you have any contacts left within the Order?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"I…believe so, yes," Snape said, inclining his head.

"Where Harry Potter is now, I cannot touch him, until he turns seventeen. I suspect the Order plans to move him from his aunt and uncle's house and I need you to find out when."

"Of course, my lord."

When we left Malfoy Manor we walked a little ways down the road, so we could talk before we Disapparated.

"You have contacts left within the Order?" I said dubiously.

"Not…exactly… I'm sort of winging it."

He ran his hands through his hair, looking exasperated, and swore.

"I need Dumbledore. I can't do it on my own," he murmured.

"You aren't on your own. You have me."

"…What about- dare I say- the werewolf? He might still talk to you."

My heart constricted painfully.

"I'm not so sure about that. He'll believe Potter about you killing Dumbledore and he'll know that my loyalties lie with you…"

"You can at least try. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could kill me," I said dryly, "He could hold me hostage. He knows I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."

Snape winced.

"Lupin wouldn't do any of those things. …I won't force you to go if you don't want to, though."

"I'll do it," I sighed, "I've got to do my part. Where do you suppose he'll be? Headquarters?"

"They'll have no doubt vacated Headquarters. I think, if you concentrate on Lupin, you'll be able to Apparate wherever he is."

"I'll give it a shot."

"I'll wait for you at the Leaky Cauldron. I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway. I'll be in disguise."

"I'll find you. If I'm not back in an hour, come look for me."

Snape inclined his head. He glanced around quickly before kissing me swiftly.

"Be safe," he murmured.

"You too."

He Disapparated first, leaving me standing alone in the dark of the night. I took a deep breath and Disapparated.

I appeared in a dark alley, right on top of a figure that I couldn't see.

"Who's there?" said a voice. I looked up to see a woman with bubblegum-pink hair standing over me with her wand pointed at me.

"Get off him," she commanded. I scrambled off of the figure, which was Lupin.

"Abby! You shouldn't be here…" Lupin said slowly.

"Not…not Snape's Abby?" said the woman, aghast. She pointed her wand at my throat.

"Easy, Tonks," Lupin said, reaching out and lowering her wand, "Abby, why are you here? After what happened?"

"I…It's not…It's difficult to explain. I'm not one of the bad guys," I stammered.

"Abby, I have no way of knowing that for certain. I can't trust you, not after what Severus did…" Lupin said to me. He sounded weary.

"But Moony, you _can _trust me!"

"Severus killed Dumbledore, Abby!" he said loudly, "…If you want me to trust you, leave him and join our side."

My heart constricted painfully and tears filled my eyes. I looked down so he wouldn't see.

"I can't do that, Moony," I said quietly.

"Then you need to leave…and you can't come back. If you come back…"

He didn't have to finish. I nodded my head. I prepared to Disapparate, but paused, my eyes on his left hand- specifically, the golden band on his ring finger.

"You got married," I said.

"Engaged," Lupin said reluctantly. I glanced at Tonks, who certainly looked more cheerful than the few times I had seen her before. I forced a smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you," I murmured. Then I Disapparated with a pop.

I appeared on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron.

_You in there, Sev? _I asked with my mind, feeling miserable.

"_Yes. I'll come out," _came the reply. A few moments later the door opened and a hooded figure walked out. I could tell it was Snape only because he still wore the Muggle clothes. He had used his wand to alter his appearance so he wouldn't be recognized. We left the main street and went off into one of the dark alleys, there he fixed his appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing my misery. I just shook my head.

"What did Lupin say?" he prodded.

"That I can't come back. He doesn't trust me. …Can we just go back to the hotel now?" I said pleadingly. Snape inclined his head and extended his arm. I took it, clinging to him through the dark, compressed feeling of Apparating which lasted longer than usual because of the distance. I didn't let go of him until we were back in the hotel room in America. I swayed on my feet for a moment, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It does make one dizzy to Apparate over great distances," Snape said, also sitting down.

I sat there a moment then stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. It's late and I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep," I said quietly. Snape nodded wordlessly and watched me go into the bathroom and shut the door.

I showered quickly, not really thinking about it. What happened with Moony hurt me more than I expected. I climbed out of the shower, toweled off, and dressed in my new Muggle pajamas- the bottoms were soft and dark grey and the top was a new forest-green tank top.

Snape was already half-asleep when I came out of the bathroom. I crawled into bed and snuggled close to him. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry you're sad," he murmured sleepily, "I shouldn't have made you go see Lupin."

"Don't worry about it," I told him, "It…It would have happened eventually."

"I'm sorry," he said again, then he fell asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes. Eventually I drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad there are people who like my writing enough to read this extremely long fanfic and stick with it. Thanks you guys! Next Chapter is the last, so hang in there! J

~TheVampyre13


	7. Year 7

_YEAR 7_

_**We stayed in New York for the next couple of weeks. Snape left occasionally to talk to him "informant" which was actually the sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher. I was welcome to go as well, but I thought my time was better spent doing what I wanted to do- I explored most of New York, riding the subways and buses to my heart's content. I even managed to convince Snape, after a lot of persuading, to take an ice-skating class with me. He was grumpy throughout the whole lesson, but when it was just the two of us, out on the ice, I think he actually enjoyed it. **_

_**I was surprised how few dirty looks we got about our relationship. Apparently Americans don't pay as much heed to age differences. One afternoon when out exploring the city, I found a new age club. It didn't open until 9, but the idea struck my fancy to try being a Muggle American teenager for a night. When I met Snape back at the hotel room later, he scoffed, but insisted he accompany me. **_

"_**I happen to have a few vials of Polyjuice Potion tucked away in case of emergency. It would be easy for me to steal the hair of a Muggle boy," he said.**_

"_**You consider this an emergency?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He scowled.**_

"_**No. I have to make sure you're safe. Besides, I can always brew more."**_

"_**We **_**can always brew more."**

"**We can always brew more," he amended agreeably. **

"**You're too overprotective, you know that?" I said, but I smiled. **

"**I know," he replied, also smiling. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. **

**He left shortly after that to find the hair of a Muggle boy. He insisted he go by himself, so I waited in the hotel room. I looked through all the clothes I had bought, trying to find something to wear to the club, and eventually decided on skinny jeans and a scoop-y black top. I spent a great amount of time doing my makeup the way the Muggle girl had taught me in the store. **

**When Snape returned he half-smiled at me before shooing me out of the bathroom and disappearing inside with a bag, locking the door behind himself. Curious, I waited impatiently for him to come out. About thirty minutes later someone emerged from the bathroom…but it wasn't Snape.**

**The person who came out of the bathroom was a teenage boy of about eighteen. He had long black hair and warm brown eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked nervous, but he smiled. The smile gave him away and pulled it all together in my brain. **

"**Do you like him?" Snape asked hesitantly, for I had been standing there staring at him for a while. **

"**O-of course," I managed to say, "It just…took me a bit my surprise."**

**He chuckled quietly.**

"**Shall we go then? The effects of Polyjuice Potion only last an hour," he said.**

"**I know that. Yes, let's go," I replied. He took my hand, lacing his fingers in mine, and we left the hotel together. **

**The club was alive with teenagers dancing to the beat of the music and trying to hook up, but I had eyes only for the one who held my hand. **

"**They dance so strangely," Snape said to me, "And this music is…bizarre."**

"**I kind of like it," I said, grinning, "I have no idea what they're 'singing' about, but I like it."**

**The lights were flashing multicolored and they kind of hurt my eyes, but it gave the scene a strange but not unpleasant effect.**

"**You don't er…wanna dance, do you?" Snape asked awkwardly. **

"**I don't think I can dance like this…but we can try," I replied. **

**After about five minutes, we made our way to the bar, laughing at how ridiculous we'd looked. **

"**Neither of us can legally drink," Snape said, realizing when the bartender shot us guarded a glance before moving on. **

"**That's okay," I said, standing up and taking his hand. I looked back over my shoulder and smiled slyly as I led him through the crowd of people to the back door. As I had suspected, the back door led out into a deserted alley. Before Snape could ask, I pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Snape caught on immediately and pulled me to him. It felt strange to have this strangers hand's on me- this Muggle boy- but I could tell it really was Snape. He knew all the right ways to touch me and kiss me to drive me crazy. **

"**Are you sure you want to do this **_**here**_**?" he murmured when I started fumbling with the belt on his jeans. **

"**Yes," I replied instantly, "I honestly don't think I could make it back to the hotel room."**

**This was the only incentive he needed to switch our positions so that I was the one pressed against the wall. He kissed me hungrily and had my jeans down before I'd even gotten the top snap of his undone. He brushed my hands aside, still kissing me, and unfastened them himself. **

**About five minutes later I was refastening my jeans, breathless and flushed. It had been quick, but **_**very **_**pleasant. **

"**That was fun," I said, grinning. **

"**Want to go back to the hotel room?" he asked quickly. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. **

"**Sorry," he said, blushing slightly, "Hormones."**

"**I understand. And I **_**would **_**like to go back to the hotel room."**

**Later, once he had turned back into himself, Snape lay exhausted on the bed. He had totally worn himself out as a Muggle teenager. I curled up next to him, pleased with the night's events. **

"**Goodnight Severus," I murmured quietly. **

"**Mmph," was the only reply he could muster. **

**The next morning I awoke at 10:00. Snape made no sign of getting up anytime soon, so I left the hotel room to get breakfast on my own. I had just finished an omelet in a quaint little Bistro down the street when my forearm seared with pain. **

_**Shit, **_**I thought to myself, **_**I can't Apparate that far by myself. **_

**I left the dinner and ran down the street. Then I realized I could Apparate back to the hotel and ducked down an alley. A second later I was back in the hotel room. **

**Snape was waiting for me. He was seated at the small table in our room, calmly drinking coffee. He appeared alert, not tired, as I had expected. **

"**Are you ready to go?" he asked.**

"**Are **_**you**_**?"**

"**Of course," he said, extending his arm. I took it and we Disapparated. **

**We appeared outside of Malfoy Manor. We looked around to see if anyone else would appear, but no one did.**

"**Guess it's just us," I said and we made our way inside. The Dark Lord was seated at the long table. Yaxley was to his right. Other than them, the room was empty, apart from the snake, Nagini, who was slithering around the floor around my father's ankles. **

"**Good news, Severus," the Dark Lord said as we entered. **

"**My Lord?" Snape inquired.**

"**Our influence at the Ministry of Magic has gotten strong. Strong enough to procure this- Yaxley?" **

**Yaxley got to his feet and walked over to us. He handed Snape a scroll.**

"**Congratulations," he said, "You have officially been appointed the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"**Thank you, my lord," Snape said to the Dark Lord, "I will not disappoint you."**

"**Good. You will be employing Amycus Carrow to fill your position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This class shall no longer be a defense class."**

"**Of course, my Lord," Snape said, bowing slightly. **

"**Are the two of you still hiding out in America?"**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**You may remain there, but I think you could also find a home at Hogwarts. You could return home, but I wouldn't recommend it. We still haven't managed to crush the Order and they may still be watching your house."**

**When we left Malfoy Manor, Snape extended his arm wordlessly. I wondered where we were headed, but didn't ask. I took his arm and we Disapparated. **

**We appeared outside of the familiar gates of Hogwarts. Though it had only been a few weeks, it felt like months since we'd walked down the path to the castle together. **

**It was a clear, beautiful day and it seemed romantic to walk down the path in the sunlight, had we been a typical couple. As it was, I could better imagine the pair of us walking hand-in-hand down a dark path, perhaps at night, with fog or perhaps rain. **

**Snape chuckled quietly.**

"**What?" I asked defensively.**

"**We could go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest later if you deem it more appropriate," he said, smiling. **

"**Stay outta my head," I said, shoving him playfully, "I don't go poking around in **_**your **_**head when I want to know what you're thinking."**

**A few minutes passed by in silence as we walked along the path.**

"**You want to know what I was thinking?" Snape said finally, "…I was thinking how it doesn't seem like Hogwarts without Dumbledore. …I shouldn't be headmaster."**

"**Yes you should," I argued, "Dumbledore knew he was going to die… in fact he'd probably be dead by now, even if you hadn't killed him. That curse would have taken its toll. You saved him a lot of suffering. He died honorably, in a fight between good an evil…"**

**I trailed off and squinted across the grounds at a looming white figure I had never seen there before.**

"**What is **_**that**_**?" I wondered aloud. Before Snape could respond, I did something I hadn't done in a while- I morphed into tiger form and bounded across Hogwarts grounds. It felt delightful to run in the sunlight, the soft grass beneath my paws…**

**The elated feeling dissipated when I realized what the large, white, marble structure was and what it contained. It was the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. **

**I sat down near the tomb, my tail wrapped around my paws, my head slightly bowed. It took Snape a few minutes to catch up with me. When he did, he stood beside me, looking at the tomb. We were silent a few minutes and I could sense the complexity of everything Snape was feeling. **

"**He wanted you here… to protect the students from my father," I said softly.**

**Snape nodded slowly. A few moments passed before he spoke.**

"**Will you do something, Abigail…for me?"**

"**Of course," I said, surprised, "Anything."**

"**Don't…don't call the Dark Lord your father. I know he is biologically, but… I don't like it."**

**I thought about it a moment.**

"**Of course… I don't really like it either. I mean- the most bad, evil, hated wizard of all time…is my biological father. And I think what if- what if there is something evil I him…something irreversibly evil. Something he passed on to me…"**

**I surprised myself by revealing this fear to him and I looked away from him, down to my paws. I sheathed and unsheathed my long, curved claws into the ground. I felt his hand on my head suddenly.**

"**Oh Abigail… you don't have to worry about that. You aren't evil… you couldn't even kill Karkaroff, remember?"**

"**Neither could you," I reminded him. He waved his hand dismissively.**

"**You told me last year you weren't going to worry about that. You told me you had something the Dark Lord never will," he said to me.**

**I remembered that and my fur grew hot in embarrassment.**

"**I never did tell you what that was, did I?" I asked him after thinking about it a moment.**

"**No, you didn't."**

"**Oh. Well- what I have that the Dark Lord ill never have is…" I leaned forward for emphasis and whispered, "**_**love**_**. …Or, more specifically, you."**

**He blushed slightly and half-smiled.**

"**Now, you had a secret, too, didn't you?" I recalled.**

"**Oh," he said, and blushed a little more, "So I did."**

"**You **_**have **_**to tell me," I insisted, "I told you mine."**

"**Well…alright," he said, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "My secret was- I liked you."**

"**Hmph. That's no big secret."**

"**It was **_**then**_**… it was the first time I ever admitted it to myself."**

**I smiled. Then I yawned loudly and lay down on the grass near Dumbledore's tomb, my paws stretched out in front of me. After a moment of hesitation, Snape sat down in the grass beside me. **

"**Do you still love me when I'm a tiger?" I asked, honestly curious. He glanced at me, then smiled.**

"**It's odd…weird…but yes, I do," he replied. I smiled as well. **

**We sat in silence, both of us looking at Dumbledore's tomb, thinking our own, private thoughts. I was thinking over my lessons with Dumbledore the previous year.**

"**I think Dumbledore knew. Before either of us would have admitted it," I said suddenly.**

"**Knew what?"**

"**That you…I…we…"**

**I tried to think of a way to word it.**

"**He knew I would love you?"**

"**Yes."**

**Snape looked thoughtful.**

"**Perhaps so. …I think he may have counted on it, from the moment you first came to stay with me. He always smiled this…this **_**knowing, understanding **_**smile whenever the two of us discussed you."**

"**You and Dumbledore talked about me?"**

"**Yes. You hated me at first, remember?"**

"**I did," I said, smiling, but then my smile faded, "Can I ask you something?"**

"**Of course," he replied, looking curious.**

"**Well… Why did you agree to take me in after Mother died?" I inquired, "I mean- at first, I got the impression, you didn't like me either, right?"**

"**Oh Abigail… of course I liked you. I just wasn't cut out for being a guardian of any sort. As for the reason I took you in, I did so because your mother was my friend and I didn't, who knows where you would have ended up. Also, because Dumbledore told me to. He said it was a good idea."**

"**He was right," I said, smiling fondly and leaning against him, "If you hadn't taken me in, I would have ended up in an orphanage. Then I might be no better than the Dark Lord."**

**There was a certain ringing truth to what I said and neither of us spoke for a while. **

"**Hey! Get away from there! Who do you think-" came a loud, booming voice. It was Hagrid, Dumbledore's faithful gameskeeper and he froze when he saw Snape. Hagrid's face turned pale, then red. He charged at Snape, his massive fists raised. I leapt to my paws, claws extended, teeth bared, between Snape and the half-giant. I let out a loud, terrifying roar that stopped Hagrid dead in his tracks. His black eyes darted from me, to Snape, and back again. **

"**Y-you shouldn' be here ya murderin' thieving' evil-!"**

"**I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Hagrid," Snape said calmly, "Not if you want to keep your job."**

"**What're you talkin about?" Hagrid demanded. Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. I growled warningly as Hagrid took the paper from him. I recognized the paper- it was the legal document which declared him headmaster, signed by the Minister, and given to him by my father.**

"**No! This **_**can't **_**be happenin!" Hagrid said loudly, "Someone'll put a stop to this, you'll see!"**

**Then he let out a wail and bounded off towards his hut. His massive boarhound, Fang, growled at Snape. I growled at Fang. The dog whimpered pathetically before hurrying towards Hagrid's hut. **

**Snape looked down at me and sighed.**

"**Let's go inside," he said finally, "I want to see my new office."**

**I morphed back into human-form and- even though Hagrid was watching from the window of his hut- Snape took my hand. **

"**I don't care if he sees," Snape said when I opened my mouth, "It doesn't matter anymore. **_**I'm **_**headmaster now. **_**My **_**rules."**

**Then he smiled, leaned down, and kissed me. **

**We walked into the castle together and up the stairs to the office that had once belonged to Dumbledore. When we entered the office, we both froze- there, sitting directly behind the desk, was Dumbledore.**

**Snape released my hand and walked over to the desk to examine what was, in fact, a **_**portrait **_**of Dumbledore.**

"**Severus…Abby… it is good to see you both," said the Dumbledore portrait, beaming at us. I took a few anxious steps backwards until my back pressed against the wall.**

"**There's no need to be frightened, Abby," Dumbledore said to me.**

"**F-frightened? Who's frightened?" I muttered, "It's just… you're dead, aren't you?"**

"**Very much so," he said, "As dead as any of them."**

**He indicated the other portraits in the room, which had always been there- former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.**

"**Of course!" Snape exclaimed, sounding relieved, "They're placed here to assist the headmaster… it only makes sense you would be here. I can't believe I didn't realize it before."**

"**You sound relieved, Severus," Dumbledore said, still smiling.**

"**Of course I am! I thought I was going to have to do it all on my own… but with you here to guide me, well, it's just like you're alive!"**

**Snape sat down at the headmaster's desk- now his desk- and turned his chair to face Dumbledore. **

"**Is it alright if I go for a walk around the castle?" I asked Snape. I still didn't particularly like the Dumbledore-portrait. It was creepy. **

"**Hm…is anyone here besides Hagrid?" Snape asked Dumbledore.**

"**Only those that are usually here- Sibyll and Argus… I don't **_**think **_**anyone else is here, but I cannot say for certain. I'm only a portrait, after all," Dumbledore said with a laugh. Snape turned to me.**

"**You can go, but if you see anyone-"**

"**Sev, I'm not an idiot," I said, morphing into tiger form, "and I can take care of myself."**

"**Of course you can," Snape said smiling. **

**I wandered around the castle in tiger form for quite a while, enjoying the emptiness of the castle. I didn't run into anyone until I reached the Great Hall. There I found a figure dressed in green robes standing in the center of the hall, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. It was Minerva McGonagall. I turned to go back out and she whirled around, sensing my presence at last. In seconds, she whipped out her wand. Not knowing what else to do I turned tail and ran. McGonagall chased me all the way back to Snape's office, firing hexes and spells at me the whole time. I tried to avoid them, but more than one hit me. I didn't stop running until I reached Snape's office and was crouching behind him. Snape got to his feet, pointing his wand at McGonagall. **

**McGonagall's face paled drastically and she nearly dropped her wand.**

"**What are you doing here?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Snape handed him the same paper he had handed Hagrid earlier. **

"…**This can't happen… Albus," McGonagall said, looking at the portrait helplessly. **

"**Don't worry about it, Minerva," Dumbledore said to her. **

"**If you wish to keep your job, you will leave, now. Be here on September first- be ready to teach and listen, understand?" Snape said to her. McGonagall looked torn.**

"**Minerva, the children need you here," said the portrait. **

"…**Fine. Just fine," she said and marched out of the room. **

"**You could be a bit nicer, Severus," Dumbledore said to Snape once she was gone. **

"_**Nice**_**? She tried to kill Abigail!" he exclaimed, outraged. **

"**I'm fine," I assured him, "She only caught me once…or twice…"**

**I winced as Snape touched the wound on my left flank. He knelt beside me and examined the wound on my shoulder. **

"**I'll have you fixed up in no time," he assured me and kissed me on the head. I glanced at the portrait of Dumbledore who was twiddling his thumbs, looking the other way. **

"**Will healing spells work on me in tiger form?" I asked Snape curiously. **

"**I believe so," he replied. He hovered his wand over the wound on my flank and within seconds it had disappeared completely. Then the one on my shoulder. **

**When I was healed I morphed back into human form and hugged Snape quickly. **

"**You can't wander the castle alone anymore," he said and I stepped away from him.**

"**What? Why not?" I demanded.**

"**It's too dangerous."**

"**You worry too much! I can take care of myself."**

"**Obviously," he said with a snort of contempt. **

"**If I had had my wand out-" I snarled. **

"**Well, the point is you **_**didn't**_**. If you want to go wandering around the castle, just ask me to go with you and I-"**

"**You think you can tell me what to do?" I shot at him.**

"**I **_**happen **_**to be headmaster."**

"**Well **_**I **_**happen to be the Dark Lord's daughter! I can do what I want, when I want, and I don't need **_**you **_**telling me what to do," I said irritably. Then I morphed into tiger form again and left his office. **

**I thought he would pursue me, but he didn't. I thought about where to go where he wouldn't think to look for me. I didn't particularly feel like being around him- or anyone- right now. I didn't like being told what to do. **

**I ended up in the Owlery. The sight of a large white tiger coming in the door startled the owls and I quickly morphed back into human form. My eyes scanned the perches and found- much to my relief- Arsenius, my owl, who had been left behind. **

"**Arsenius!" I said aloud. The owl glanced at me rather disinterestedly, then came to perch on my shoulder. I tried to stroke his feathers and received a sharp peck to my hand. I didn't shoo him away, however. I walked out onto the balcony and conjured myself up a simple chair. I sat down. Arsenius looked at me curiously.**

"**I feel bad about arguing with Severus…but he should know better than to try and tell me what to do. I really hate that," I said to the bird. **

**Arsenius clicked his beak and dug his talons into my shoulder. I winced.**

"**I know he just wants to protect me, but… I can take care of myself, you know? I'm seventeen years old. I'm a witch, I'm an Animagus, I'm a freakin **_**Death Eater**_**, ya know? I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."**

**I swear the bird rolled his eyes. **

"**Who asked your opinion anyway?" I grumbled and shooed him off my shoulder. He dug his talons into my shoulder as he took off, leaving gashes, and making me cry out in pain. **

"**Don't know why I was concerned about **_**you **_**anyway," I said to the bird, glaring at him reproachfully. He hooted angrily as if to say he returned the feeling. I scoffed, morphed into tiger form, and left the Owlery. **

**I paced around the castle by myself for a while and eventually decided I owed Snape an apology. I blew out a sigh and walked back to his office. I pushed the door open with my forepaws. Snape was sitting at his desk, writing, when I entered. Only the portrait of Dumbledore looked up to greet me. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus- the last Slytherin headmaster before Snape- glanced at me, then turned his back on me. **

"**I, er…Dammit…I came to …apologize," I said, wincing slightly, "I know you're just trying to look out for me…"**

**Snape looked up from his work and put his quill down. **

"**No, Abigail, I'm sorry. You **_**can **_**take care of yourself."**

**The portrait of Phineas Nigellus scoffed. I growled warningly at him. **

"**You remember what the Animagus Sirius Black did to the Fat Lady that guards the Gryffindor Common Room? How'd you like a repeat?" I said to the portrait, sheathing and unsheathing my claws. **

"**Abigail," Snape said warningly, "Leave him-"**

"**How dare you threaten me?" said Phineas Nigellus, "I was headmaster of this school before you were so much as a twinkle in your mother's eye!"**

"**I don't give a rat's left nut-"**

"**Abigail!" Snape exclaimed.**

"**-if you were headmaster of **_**ten **_**schools. You're a portrait now, so I wouldn't go getting too mouthy, if I were you," I finished. Phineas glared at me, then stalked out of his portrait and disappeared. I looked around, trying to figure out where he'd gone. **

"**He went to his other portrait," Snape explained to me, "At headquarters."**

**I shuddered slightly.**

"**These things are freaky," I said, indicating the portraits with my head. The occupants of most of said portraits turned their back on me and 'hmphed'. Others, like Dumbledore, didn't care.**

"**They have feelings, Abigail," Snape said to me, "And they aren't freaky. They're helpful."**

"**Right," I snorted, "Well I still don't like it. A portrait shouldn't be able to think and feel for itself."**

**Snape sighed and ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. **

"**I need to clean out my old office. Would you like to help?" he asked me.**

"**Anything to get me out of here," was my response. **

**Over the next few weeks as we waited for September first to arrive, Snape spent increasing amounts of time away from Hogwarts. He was doing work for the Dark Lord, getting information. Most of the time I stayed at Hogwarts, but sometimes I went and stayed at Malfoy Manor. Staying at Hogwarts was dangerous unless I was shut up in Snape's office, which I disliked more than having to be on the lookout for teachers who might try to kill me. **

**One evening I sat in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord and some of the other Death Eaters, awaiting Snape and Yaxley who my father claimed were bringing news of Harry Potter. We sat at a long ornate table, the only light in the room coming from a roaring fire beneath a marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table and I sat to his left. There was an empty spot to his right where Snape would sit when he arrived. The most disturbing feature of the scene was the figure of an unconscious woman that hung above the table, revolving slowly and casting frightening shadows around the room. I had grown used to disturbing things such as this, however, and I paid no mind to the woman. The only person who looked at it was Draco. He glanced up compulsively every few minutes, as if he couldn't help himself. **

**Draco had been kind to me since I arrived, but in a timid, frightened sort of way. He no longer amused me and I avoided him at most costs. I sensed a brief disruption in my mind and looked up at my father.**

"**They are here," I announced quietly. He nodded faintly, his red eyes on the door now. It was a few moments before the door opened. When I saw Snape standing on the threshold with Yaxley my heart leapt. I quickly tempered my emotions and made my face disinterested for the most part. **

"**Yaxley. Snape," said the Dark Lord, "You are very nearly late."**

**Both bowed their heads slightly and as Snape looked up our eyes met for the briefest of moments. **

"**Severus, here," said the Dark Lord, indicating the seat to his right, "Yaxley- beside Dolohov."**

**They both sat in their assigned places. My eyes weren't the only ones to follow Snape to his seat. The Dark Lord looked at him first.**

"**So?" he inquired.**

"**My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall," Snape replied. Everyone sitting around the table gazed at Snape and the Dark Lord. Some were fidgeting, others sat still. I was the only one who seemed calm and collected as I gazed at them.**

"**Saturday…at nightfall," my father repeated. His red eyes gazed into Snape's black ones with an intensity that unnerved even me. Snape, however, gazed calmly back at him. Then my father smiled ever so slightly.**

"**Good. Very good. And this information comes-"**

"**-from the source we discussed," said Snape.**

"**My Lord," said Yaxley, leaning forward to look down the long table at them, "My Lord, I have heard differently."**

**Brief irritation flickered through me that Yaxley dare go against what Snape said. I made a point of glaring at him and he shuddered slightly before continuing.**

"**Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen," Yaxley continued. I glanced at Snape and to my surprise he was smiling.**

"**My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible," Snape said.**

"**I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley, though his voice held a trace of fear an uncertainty.**

"**If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," Snape sneered, "I assure **_**you**_**, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."**

"**The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said Amycus Carrow with a wheezy giggle. The Dark Lord did not laugh. His eyes had wandered upward to the body that was slowly revolving overhead. He was apparently lost in thought. **

"**My Lord," Yaxley continued, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"**

**The Dark Lord held up a hand to silence Yaxley. Yaxley watched resentfully as the Dark Lord turned back to Snape.**

"**Where are they going to hide the boy next?" he asked him.**

"**At the home of one of the Order," said Snape, "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

"**Well, Yaxley?" the Dark Lord asked, "**_**Will **_**the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"**

"**My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have- with difficulty, and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."**

**Most of the Death Eaters looked impressed. Dolohov clapped him on the back.**

"**It is a start," said the Dark Lord, "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."**

"**Yes- my Lord, that is true- but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."**

"**As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said the Dark Lord, "At any rate it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."**

"**We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined for praise, "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."**

"**He will not do either," said Snape, "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."**

"**All the better," said the Dark Lord, "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far. …I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than his triumphs."**

**Everyone stared apprehensively at my father, afraid that they would be blamed for Potter's continued existence. He seemed, however, to be speaking more to himself and looking up at the unconscious body that still hung above him. **

"**I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."**

**At these words a sudden, loud, wail emitted from the dungeons beneath our feet. Several people looked down, disturbed, but my father continued to stare at the revolving body.**

"**Wormtail, have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?" the Dark Lord said with no change to his quiet thoughtful tone. **

"**Yes, m-my Lord," gasped Wormtail from halfway down the table. He scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room.**

"**As I was saying," continued the Dark Lord, now looking at the faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."**

**The faces around us were shocked; he might as well have announced he wanted to cut off one of their arms. I doubted he would ask for my wand but my hand in my pocket clenched my wand anyway.**

"**No volunteers?" said my father, "Let's see…Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."**

**Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. **

"**My Lord?" he asked hoarsely. **

"**Your wand Lucius. I require your wand."**

**I sat back in my seat, bored with the proceedings. I let my eyes sweep over the table and paused when I saw Snape was looking at me. My father was too busy demeaning the Malfoys to notice. Snape's expression was one of blank disinterest, but his eyes revealed to me much more than that. I felt like I would melt into a puddle if he didn't stop staring at me like that…it would be hard to explain if I melted into a puddle. **

**Snape glanced away from me as a large snake emerged and climbed slowly up my father's chair. Nagini who, by some miracle, obeyed me as well as my father. She draped herself across the Dark Lord's shoulders and he stroked her absently, still looking at Malfoy.**

"**Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?" the Dark Lord asked.**

"**Of course, my Lord," Lucius said, wiping sweat from his face, "We did desire it- we do."**

**To Lucius's left, his wife, Narcissa nodded stiffly. Draco, who had been gazing at the body overhead, glanced at the Dark Lord then away again, terrified to make eye contact.**

"**My Lord," said Bellatrix Lestrange from halfway down the table, "It is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."**

**Bellatrix was another of my least favorite of the Death Eaters. She spent half her time offering to do things for me and being as nice as possible…but I couldn't help but remember that she distrusted Snape. **

"**No higher pleasure," repeated my father, "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."**

**Her face flooded with color and tears of delight welled in her eyes. **

"**My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"**

"**No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"**

"**I don't know what you mean, my Lord," Bellatrix said, confused.**

"**I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."**

**There was an eruption of jeering and laughter from amongst the Death Eaters. Nagini, disliking the disturbance, hissed loudly, but no one took notice.**

**I forced a smirk, but pain shot through my heart. Lupin and Tonks had been married and I had not been there. I hadn't spoken to Lupin since the night he told me never to return. I longed to see him again, congratulate him on his wedding. **

"**She is no niece of ours, my Lord," Bellatrix cried, "We- Narcissa and I- have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."**

"**What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?" the Dark Lord asked. Everyone laughed loudly and Snape caught my eye again. We shared a small smile.**

"**Enough," said my father, stroking the angry snake, "Enough."**

**The laughter died at once.**

"**Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed, breathless and imploring at him, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."**

"**Yes, my Lord," said Bellatrix, her eyes filled with tears of gratitude, "At the first chance!"**

"**You shall have it," said the Dark Lord, "And in your family, so in the world…we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain…"**

**My father raised Lucius's wand and pointed it at the slowly revolving figure above the table. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.**

"**Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked the Dark Lord. Snape raised his eyes to the upside-down face. Everyone was staring up at her now. **

"**Severus! Help me!" said the woman in a cracked and terrified voice as she revolved to face the fireplace. **

"**Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner slowly turned away again.**

"**And you, Draco?"**

**Draco shook his head jerkily, unable to look up anymore.**

"**Abby?"**

**I looked curiously at the revolving figure before shaking my head no.**

"**But you would not have taken her classes," said my father, "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they are not so different from us…"**

**One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.**

"**Severus…please…please…" she murmured.**

"**Silence," said Voldemort with another flick of Malfoy wand and Professor Burbage fell silent as if gagged, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the **_**Daily Prophet. **_**Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…she would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"**

**No one laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger in his voice. Tears were pouring from Professor Burbage's eyes as she revolved to face Snape again. His face was impassive as he stared back at her. My heart went out to him, but I kept my expression blank as well.**

"_**Avada Kedavra,**_**" said the Dark Lord. A flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Professor Burbage fell with a resounding crash onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs and Draco fell out of his onto the floor. I was careful not to do so much as blink. **

"**Dinner, Nagini," said my father softly, and the snake slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.**

**The meeting was dismissed shortly after that, but at my father's request, Snape and myself remained behind. **

"**You now have another post to fill, I believe," the Dark Lord said, addressing Snape, "You will employ Alecto Carrow for the post of Muggle Studies."**

"**Of course, my lord," Snape said with a quick bow of his head. **

"**Good. Now, Severus, I have an errand for yourself and Abby."**

"**My lord?" I inquired.**

"**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix has no doubt been evacuated, but I would like for you to go and see what is left. If there is anything left behind worth mentioning, bring it here to me."**

"**Yes, my Lord," Snape replied obediently.**

**We left Malfoy Manor together and Disapparated. We appeared in the hallway of headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which looked exactly as I had remembered it, as if Lupin might come out of the kitchen any minute. It was eerie, cobwebbed, and there were the heads of dozens of house-elves on the wall. We both stood in silence, looking around. Then I took a step forward before Snape could stop me.**

"_**Severus Snape?**_**" a magical voice whispered out of the darkness. I leapt back onto the doormat, startled. Something cold whooshed over me and I felt my tongue curl back on itself. Before I had time to try and yell it had unraveled again. Judging by the alarmed expression on Snape's face he had just experienced the same unpleasant sensation.**

"**Mad-Eye Moody," he muttered darkly, "Of course."**

**This time it was Snape who took a step forward. Something stirred in the shadows at the end of the hall and I let out a startled cry as a tall, dust-colored, terrible figure rose from the carpet. The gray figure was gliding towards me, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it, its sunken, fleshless face, and empty eye sockets. It was Albus Dumbledore, dreadfully altered, arm raised and pointing at me. I took a terrified step backwards and knocked over an umbrella stand. **

**Snape waved his wand quickly and the figure exploded into a great cloud of dust. It caught in my throat and I coughed until the dust had settled and I was able to look up at Snape. His face was unreadable. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked me.**

"**Yeah."**

**I pulled out my wand, feeling safer with it in my hand that in my pocket.**

"**I think that was the last one," Snape said quietly, "Light your wand and let's get going. **_**Lumos.**_**"**

"_**Lumos,**_**" I copied, "What are we looking for?"**

"**Anything…and don't worry about not making a mess."**

**We split up to search the rooms. I pulled out drawers and picked through them, tossing pointless objects aside. We made our way to the topmost landing where there were only two rooms, one bearing the name Sirius, the other Regulus. Snape opened Sirius's room and we peered inside. Everything was covered in dust. There were several Gryffindor banners, pictures of Muggle motorcycles, and several bikini-clad Muggle girls. **

"**Ugh," I said, wrinkling my nose, "He had terrible taste in decorations, didn't he?"**

**Snape nodded his head briefly.**

"**I'll take this room. You take Regulus's," he said to me. **

"**Who's Regulus?" I inquired.**

"**Sirius's brother. Ex-Death Eater. Tried to betray the Dark Lord and was killed for it."**

**I suppressed a shudder and walked across the hall to the other room. There was a sign on the door. **

**Do not Enter **

**Without the Express Permission of**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

**The door was locked when I tried to open it. I waved my wand and said, "**_**Alohomora.**_**" There was a click and the door swung open. The room was the exact opposite of Sirius's. Slytherin banners hung from every possible place and the Black family crest was painted above the bed with a stack of yellowed newspapers beneath it. All were clippings about the Dark Lord.**

**A sudden change in my mental link with Snape startled me. I prodded his mind ever so slightly and found it filled with sorrow and grief. Wondering what could possibly cause such feelings I forced my subconscious into his and looked through his eyes. He had an old yellowed letter in his hand and was reading it. The handwriting was familiar to him.**

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.**_

_**We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell- also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I though he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.**_

_**Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Lily**_

**I made my way quickly to Sirius' room. Snape was kneeling in the middle of the floor. He took the page bearing Lily's signature and tucked it into his pocket. He took the picture that had been included, which was one of Lily laughing while little Harry Potter rode a broomstick with his father nearby, and ripped the picture into two pieces. Snape took the one with Lily laughing, letting the portion with James and Harry fall to the floor. **

**Snape stood and sat on the edge of the bed. To my surprise and alarm, tears were pouring down his face. He looked startled to see me standing in the doorway and for a moment he looked as if he would get angry- then he sighed and motioned for me to come sit beside him on the bed. I went to sit beside him, putting my arms around him hesitantly. He put one arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Together we looked down at the picture he held in his hand. I reached out and wiped his tears away with my sleeve. **

"…**I need a minute, Abigail. Why don't you finish looking through the rest of the house?" he said quietly. I nodded my head and left the room obediently, shutting the door behind me. I went back to Regulus' room, but I could hear Snape wrenching drawers open, tossing things around, smashing and ripping things. **

**I finished searching Regulus' room, but found nothing. I gave Snape however long he needed to compose himself. I walked through headquarters, regretting that I had never been made an official member of the Order. I imagined Lupin walking through those same rooms and my heart throbbed painfully. I missed my friend. I missed being able to talk to him, ask his opinions on things…**

"**Abigail are you ready to go?" Snape asked, finding me in the kitchen. **

"**Yeah. Yes. Let's go," I said, "Did you find anything worth mentioning to the Dark Lord?"**

"**No. You?"**

"**No. Looks like the Order cleaned out pretty good before they left."**

"**Right. Let's go back to Hogwarts, then."**

**The following Saturday, the Dark Lord amassed all the Death Eaters to prepare for his attempt on the life of Harry Potter. Snape had informed me that he had planted the idea of decoys to the Order, on Dumbledore's orders, though they all thought that the sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher had been responsible for the idea. The Dark Lord gave careful instructions to his Death Eaters.**

"**We'll circle them once they take off from his aunt and uncle's house. There's no doubt they've planned sort of diversion, so if they split up, so do we," the Dark Lord instructed as we waited for dusk. We hid ourselves amongst the buildings surrounding Harry Potter's aunt and uncle's house. I stuck close to Snape. **

**When fourteen people rose into the air- some on broomsticks, some on Thestrals, and one- Hagrid- on a giant flying motorcycle. The thirty of us rose into the air, encircling them. We all wore hoods and masks, myself included. I tried to stick close to Snape, but lost him once people started to break away from the circle. I glanced frantically back and forth, trying to decide which of the seven Potters to follow. Then I spotted Lupin and one of the Potters on broomsticks. I immediately changed directions to follow them. I had my wand out for three of my fellow Death Eaters were following them as well. **

"_**Abigail?" **_**Snape said within my mind.**

_**I'm following Lupin, **_**I informed him quickly.**

"_**I can see that. I'm right behind you."**_

**I turned and fell back slightly to let him catch up with me. The other two Death Eaters got ahead of us. We were gaining on Lupin and Potter. One of the hooded Death Eaters in front of us raised his wand and aimed it at Potter's back, ready to perform the Killing Curse.**

"_**Sectumsempra!" **_**Snape cried, his wand raised. He was aiming for the Death Eater's wand hand, but the spell missed and hit Potter instead. **

"**George!" I heard Lupin cry, struggling to keep Potter on the broomstick. **

"**It's not the real Potter!" I called to the Death Eaters, "Fall back! Find another."**

**To my surprise and delight they obeyed. **

**Still I followed Lupin. Or, I tried to- Snape grabbed hold of my broomtail.**

"**Abigail **_**no**_**, someone will notice-" he started.**

"**Don't make me curse you, Severus," I said painfully, "Just let me go."**

**He hesitated a moment, then released me, looking irritated.**

"**Fine. Go then," he said and took off in the opposite direction. **

**I followed Lupin. When I got close I tried to help keep George on his broom, but Lupin tossed a hex at me. **

_**My mask, **_**I thought and ripped it off, throwing my hood back as I did.**

"**I'm trying to help, Moony," I said to Lupin. He hesitated then nodded his head. I helped keep George on his broomstick until we reached a point where Lupin stopped abruptly. .**

"**You can't go any farther. There are magical barriers up," he said to me. George was unconscious now. I quickly helped Lupin get him seated in front of him on the broomstick.**

"**I've got to go, too, or I'll be missed," I said, looking him in the eye, "Good luck…and congratulations on getting married."**

**He inclined his head, avoiding my gaze, and flew onwards, where I couldn't follow. I turned around and headed back to look for my fellow Death Eaters, wondering if the Dark Lord had killed Harry Potter.**

**I wasn't the only one who had gotten lost apparently, since all the wizards had flown off in opposite directions. I soon felt the Mark burn on my arm and- replacing my mask- I Apparated back to Harry Potter's aunt and uncle's house. The Dark Lord was livid- Harry Potter had escaped. They had been right on his tail and met a barrier like the one Lupin had warned me of. The Dark Lord punished those that had been with him for not being faster, just to vent his fury on someone. We watched as Selwyn, Yaxley, and Dolohov all suffered the Cruciatus Curse. The rest of us were ordered to search the house for anything of importance, anything that could be helped to locate Harry Potter. Then the Dark Lord Disapparated. **

**The Death Eaters stormed the house but we found nothing of use. Selwyn had news for all of us that the Dark Lord had been to annoyed to share- Mad-Eye Moody was dead. The Dark Lord had killed him when a Potter-who-wasn't-Potter Disapparated from the scene. I was glad when Snape and I were able to Disapparate back to Hogwarts, but Snape immediately started up the path and didn't speak to me. I ran to catch up with him and he glanced at me.**

"**Nice to see Lupin didn't kill you," he said dryly.**

"**Lupin wouldn't have killed me," I scoffed.**

"**Well that Dark Lord would have. If he discovers you helped Lupin you're done for," he said, "And I'm not going to have anything to do with it."**

"**I was helping a friend," I said.**

"**You risked your life for a werewolf!"**

"**I risked my life for a friend!"**

"**It was a foolish, unnecessary act that could have gotten us both killed!"**

**We glared at each other until Snape finally sighed and looked away from me. A moment later he looked back.**

"**Look, I'm not going to fight with you about this. If you want to risk your life for a werewolf, fine."**

**Snape stalked off towards the castle. **

**That night, for the first time since we had been staying at Hogwarts, I slept in the Slytherin dormitories. **

**A few days later, I was out in the garden at Hogwarts, prowling around in tiger form, when my forearm- well, my forepaw, since I was in tiger-form- burned like fire. I immediately morphed into human form. The Dark Mark was burning. **

**I met Snape coming out of the castle and as soon as we were outside of the gate we Disapparated. We appeared inside the hall of Malfoy Manor, which was abuzz with excited chatter. My stomach sank- this could mean nothing good. **

"**Rufus Scrimegeor is dead!" the Dark Lord, "I have complete control of the Ministry of Magic! We have Harry Potter's location and have broken enough of the enchantments around it to Apparate there. He is at the house of Arthur and Molly Weasley. When we Apparate, find Potter and bring him to me!"**

**When we Apparated to where the Dark Lord told us, we arrived in the middle of a wedding- Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. The first person I saw was Lupin. He and Tonks, their wands raised, shouted **_**Protego! **_**putting up a shield. It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to storm the party, but by then Potter had Disapparated. The Dark Lord, furious, ordered Yaxley and a few others to keep watch over the Weasleys and the members of the Order that were there with them. Lupin had Disapparated with Tonks shortly after casting the Shield Charm, which had probably barely given Potter time enough to escape. After giving orders, the Dark Lord Disapparated with a pop.**

"**He's been spending increasing amounts of time away from Malfoy Manor," Snape informed me, "I wonder where he goes."**

**I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. I stared around at the ruined wedding scene- flowers were strewn everywhere, chairs were overturned and broken…a giant cake had been smashed to bits. **

"**Let's get out of here," I murmured, taking Snape's hand. He inclined his head and we Disapparated back to Hogwarts. **

**The next morning I read the **_**Daily Prophet **_**for lack of better things to do. Nearly everything printed in it was a lie now that my father had control. Harry Potter was officially "Wanted for questioning about the death of Albus Dumbledore". The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour, had 'resigned' and was replaced by Pius Thicknese whom I knew to be under the Imperius Curse. There was also an announcement that young witches and wizards were **_**required **_**to attend Hogwarts. Snape, who was sitting at his desk while I read the newspaper, was fidgeting anxiously. He had barely spoken to me all morning and finally I put the paper down and looked at him curiously.**

"**Something bothering you, Sev?" **

"**I…well… I'm supposed to take a turn tailing Remus Lupin," he said quietly, not looking at me. **

"**Let me do it," I said at once, "Please…"**

**He sighed and continued not to look at me.**

"**Fine. Do it," he said sulkily, "Your shift starts tomorrow morning… Please don't do anything stupid, Abigail."**

"**I'll try," I said sardonically, but smiled to show him I was grateful. He still wasn't looking at me, however. I walked over to behind his desk and kissed his cheek. A few of the portraits hissed disapprovingly. **

_**They're portraits. What can they do about it? **_**I thought to myself. Snape chuckled quietly. **

"**Where's Lupin been staying?" I asked casually.**

"**At his wife's parent's house," Snape replied reluctantly. **

**The next morning I awoke early in Snape's chambers. **

"**Where're you going?" Snape murmured sleepily when I rose.**

"**I've got work to do, remember?"**

"**Mmph. Have fun. Don't do anything stupid."**

"**Hmph," I said, but smiled at him, "Goodbye Severus…sweet dreams."**

**I slipped quietly out of his quarters and passed the portraits, all of which were still sleeping…except Dumbledore.**

"**Tell Remus I said hello," Dumbledore whispered cheerfully as I slipped out the door to the office. **

**I left Hogwarts grounds and Disapparated to Tonks' parents house. I replaced Dolohov, who had been tailing him.**

"**They don't move around too much, but if they all take off, send for assistance," Dolohov told me. Then he Disapparated. I roamed the perimeter of their house until sunrise. I was surprised to see Lupin slip quietly out of the side door as the sun was rising. None of the other occupants of the house were awake or aware of his leaving. I thought he was going to leave, but his eyes found me- his Death Eater tail who was wearing a mask- and he let out a weary sigh. He sat on the front steps. I approached him and his hand found his wand, just in case. **

"**Moony, it's me," I whispered, removing my mask but leaving my hood up, "Abby."**

"**Abby? You're my tail?"**

"**For today… if you want to go… I promise I won't follow you, but…please come back. I could get into an awful lot of trouble if they found out I let you slip past me."**

"**I…you're sure?"**

"**Of course. **_**I**_** know where my loyalties truly lie, even if you don't," I said with a slight smile. He tried to smile, but I could tell something was bothering him. Something that didn't have to do with me. **

"**Anything you want to talk about, Moony?" I asked gently. **

"**I…well… Tonks is going to have a baby," he muttered.**

"**That's great! You're going to be a Daddy!" I squealed delightedly, "There're going to be little Lupins running around, how adorable!"**

"**Typical," he said with a snort, but he half-smiled.**

"**What?" I asked defensively.**

"**You're such a girl, Abby," was his reply. I punched him lightly in the arm.**

"**You're a girl. Now get, before I decide not to let you go," I said, winking at him to show I was kidding. He smiled.**

"**I'll be back," he promised, then Disapparated with a pop. **

**I waited impatiently for Lupin to come back. I paced and worried for 30 minutes. What if he didn't come back? What if he had lied to me? What would the Dark Lord do if he found out I let one of the Order escape? Would the Lupin I knew and loved really do that to me? He didn't trust me anymore, who knew what he was capable of? However, thirty minutes after his departure, Lupin Apparated in almost the exact same spot. His face was livid and he struggled to hide his emotions from me. Obviously, this didn't work.**

"**What happened?" I asked gently, putting a hand on his arm. **

"**Harry…Harry Potter called me a…coward," he said, not looking at me. **

"**He does that to a lot of people. Stupid, valiant Potter," I said, rolling my eyes. Lupin raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I spend too much time with Severus. …Just because I'm one of the good guys, I don't have to worship Potter's every move."**

"**Right. Well…he was sort of right, I suppose…"**

"**About you being a coward? Preposterous," I snorted. **

"**No, I… I wanted to run off and help Potter on his quest- whatever it is- that Dumbledore left him to do."**

"**You were going to leave your wife…and your kid?" I said, shocked.**

"**You don't understand, Abby," he said, looking slightly wild, "I should never have married Tonks- I've made her an outcast of society. What person in their right mind would marry a werewolf? Her own parents disapprove of our marriage!"**

**He gestured towards the house.**

"**And the child! The child… The child will be like me, I'm certain," he said, near hysterical, "How can I forgive myself when I knowingly risked passing this condition to a child? An innocent child…"**

"**Moony, calm down," I said, squeezing his hand, "The child will be fine. And Tonks- Tonks loves you. She's a sharp girl- she knew what she was doing when she married you and she did it anyway. I don't know her all that well, but I know she loves you."**

**He didn't say anything and averted my eyes. I decided maybe it was best to change the subject.**

"**Has the Order heard anything about that no-good rotten thief Mundungus?" I asked curiously, "I heard he deserted Mad-Eye Moody…"**

**Grief entered his eyes at Moody's name.**

"**No, we haven't heard anything of Mundungus. …Did…did some of your lot take Mad-Eye's body?"**

**I winced.**

"**I'm afraid I don't know. Severus and I left after we searched the aunt and uncle's house."**

"**But he did die?"**

"**That's what I heard…"**

"**That's what I heard, too."**

"…**One of your lot lost an ear that night?"**

"**I don't want to talk about that."**

"**He didn't do it on purpose."**

"**I don't want to talk about it," he repeated.**

"**Alright. Fine."**

"**I need to go back inside. Tonks and her family will be waking up soon," he said, glancing at the house.**

"**Yeah. My shift is over at 6:00pm, if you want to come back out here and talk at any point… and if I don't talk to you again for a while, will you send me pictures of the baby when it's born?"**

**He nodded his head.**

"**Bye Abby… Be good and stay safe."**

"**Those two things don't necessarily coincide for me nowadays," I said with a sad smile. **

"**Well stay safe."**

"**I'll try."**

**Lupin turned and went back into the house. I watched the house all day- which was quite boring, I might add- but he did not come back out to speak to me. When Trent Kellogs came to replace me at 6:00 I Disapparated back to the castle. To my surprise, Snape was waiting for me at the gate. **

"**You talked to him, didn't you?" he said as soon as I arrived. **

"**Maybe, maybe not," I said evasively.**

"**You did, Abigail, I know you. Well? What did he tell you?"**

"**He and Tonks are having a baby-"**

"**Disgusting," he sneered and I punched him.**

"**Be nice or I won't tell you anything."**

"**Sorry."**

"**I let him go see Potter today," I said quietly, "I figured it could do some good. Moony might be able to give him advice about whatever task Dumbledore left for him, but apparently he won't tell Lupin what it is either."**

"**Did he tell you where Potter was?"**

"**I didn't ask-he wouldn't have told me. Apparently he's somewhere safe though."**

"**Good."**

**The weeks dragged on. I occasionally guarded Lupin or some other known member of the Order- I did what I could to help them if it wouldn't get me caught- and a few times I was made to stand guard outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place **_**all day **_**staring at nothing with two other Death Eaters. It was one of the likely places for Potter to try and come and we were always on the lookout. The spell that had greeted us when Snape and I Apparated inside prevented us from talking about the Order of the Phoenix. We had been unable to tell them the location, therefore none of the other Death Eaters could get in. **

**When September first finally arrived, the day when the students would arrive, I could tell Snape was nervous. I awoke to an empty bed and went looking for him. I found him walking around the castle courtyard, just looking around, his face rather pale. **

"**Tomorrow this place will be crawling with children," he said, wrinkling his nose. **

"**I wonder if all the staff know you're headmaster now?" I wondered aloud.**

"**I'm sure Minerva's told them…some of them are here already."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. Minerva's in her office, Flitwick's in his, Sprout's in the greenhouse…Slughorn is down in the Potions classroom."**

"**I didn't see anyone on my way down here."**

"**They're all avoiding us. Usually teachers and staff return to Hogwarts at least a week before term starts."**

"…**They hate us, don't they?"**

"**They hate **_**me**_**…I don't know what they think of you."**

"**Hm… You don't think it's a little dangerous for us to be here with so many unfriendly people here?"**

"**I didn't really think about it…"**

"**When are the Carrows supposed to be here?"**

"**Not until noon."**

"**Well perhaps we should send for them earlier. We could send them an owl."**

"**That may be a good idea."**

**We returned to his office and Snape sat down to write the Carrows a letter.**

"**I hate the thought of bringing them into this school…but I dare not disobey the Dark Lord," Snape said with a sigh, "I can't imagine what sorts of changes there are going to be around here…"**

"**At least you don't have to attend the classes. Can you imagine what Muggle Studies is going to be like now? And it's a required subject."**

"**I know," he said, "But you could ditch whenever you want. You're the Dark Princess and they're Death Eaters- what are they going to do, give you detention?"**

**I laughed.**

"**Good point. This is going to be fun," I said, grinning.**

**The Carrows came a short while later, bringing with them the news that my father was still abroad. He'd been gone for a long time now, off on some secret errand. A handful of people- myself included- knew that he was keeping Ollivander, the wand-maker, in the dungeon. When the Carrows went off to set up their offices, Snape and I went for a walk around the grounds. **

"**This won't be so hard, right?" Snape said uncertainly, "Being headmaster? I mean, how hard could it **_**really **_**be? I make the rules."**

**As if to prove a point, he reached out and took my hand, even though Professor Sprout could be seen bustling about in her garden, trying to pretend we didn't exist. **

**We walked around the castle until the sky began to grow dark, then we returned to Snape's office. Snape looked tense. **

"**Don't worry. It'll be fine," I said reassuringly. **

"…**I think the fact that you're the Dark Princess is going to leak eventually."**

"**The Carrows will know to keep there mouth shut and so will Draco," I said menacingly.**

"**Your classmates aren't stupid- they'll notice your power over the Carrows after a while."**

"**They'll think I have power because you're headmaster now," I said after thinking about it a moment, "And you're my guardian."**

"**Maybe… Oh god- it's time to go down to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. What am I going to say to these kids?" Snape said, running his hands through his hair. **

"**You'll do fine," I said, kissing his cheek. The portraits on the walls didn't even bother hissing anymore. They just looked away pointedly. Snape laced his fingers in mine and squeezed my hand. Then the two of us walked down to the Great Hall together. **

**None of the students had arrived yet, but most of the teachers were seated. Snape didn't release my hand until we reached the Slytherin table and I had to sit down. Then he continued on to the headmaster's chair. None of the teachers spoke. Alecto and Amycus Carrow sat on either side of him, which I knew didn't please him, and the rest of the teachers had moved their chairs as far away from his as possible. **

**When the students finally arrived, the number was smaller than I had expected. I thought there would be more students than usual, since attendance was enforced by law, but there were less. **

"_**The Muggle-borns. A lot of them have gone into hiding," **_**Snape informed me, **_**"I think I'll be making a place for you up here, in the future. Can you imagine only having the Carrows to talk to?"**_

**I was proud to say the Slytherins looked the least perturbed out of all the students coming into the hallway. In fact, some of them looked excited- which wasn't necessarily a good thing. The Gryffindors all muttered amongst themselves, shooting furtive, distrustful glances at the new headmaster. I couldn't help but notice Potter, Granger, and Weasley all were not there. **

"**Abby!" said Jenny warmly when she sat down beside me.**

"**What happened to you?" Brandy asked, "That night…that Dumbledore died…"**

"**I left with Snape."**

"**Of course you did. I've got your trunk with me- I had a feeling you'd be coming back."**

"**Oh that's good. Thank you," I said gratefully, "I had to buy all new things when I went to America-"**

"**You went to America?" Jenny asked, eyes wide.**

"**Yeah, Severus and I were abroad for a while," I replied casually. **

"**What was America like?" Brandi asked curiously. **

**I spent all of the feast telling my friends about America. When Snape addressed the students after the feast, he didn't say much. **

"**There are going to be some changes at Hogwarts this year," Snape said in his low, dangerous voice that commanded complete silence, "Misbehavior will **_**not **_**be tolerated. Punishments will be much more severe than ever before. All detentions will be referred to Professors Alecto or Amycus Carrow. Now, to bed with you all," Snape said dismissively. The students erupted into chatter at once and the Great Hall was filled with the sound of benches scraping as the students stood and began to pour out of the hall. **

**I made my way up to the staff table, which had emptied as quickly as the House tables. Only Snape remained. **

"**You should go back to your dormitory tonight," he said rather reluctantly, "It's best…for now."**

**I agreed. I caught his eye and smiled before leaving the Great Hall. **

**It didn't take long for the students to realize Snape wasn't kidding about increased punishment. Torture was a favorite of the Carrows. In Amycus' Dark Arts class we were made to practice the Cruciatus Curse on students who had been assigned detention. I didn't like it, but I saw what happened to kids who complained. I spent an increasing amount of time out of class anyway. Snape had encountered a greater revolution from the students than he expected, despite the increase in punishment. Over the next few weeks we found graffiti on the walls of the castle: **_**Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting; Long Live Dumbledore!; Love Live Potter!**_

**Snape found it irritating, but didn't put forth too much effort into finding out who was behind it. **

**One afternoon I was heading up to Snape's office after lunch when five students I didn't even know cornered me. They had their wands pointed at me before I even realized what was happening.**

"**Reach for that wand and you're dead meat, Snape's girl," sneered one of the boys. I let my hand fall. **

_**Severus! **_**I called with my mind, **_**I think I may have hit a spot of trouble!**_

**One of the girls used a Leg-Locker curse on me and I went crashing to the floor, thoroughly irritated. **

"**What good does cursing me do?" I said appealingly, "It's just going to make the headmaster mad. The best any of you can do is just do what they say. Obey their rules and keep yourselves safe."**

"**Shut it-"**

"**What's going on here?" said Snape's commanding voice from the top of the staircase. The students scrambled.**

"**Detention, all of you!" Snape bellowed after them, "Sampson, Japlin, Thomas…"**

**Snape looked down at me worriedly.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked me quietly.**

"**Never better," I said, struggling to my feet. I grabbed my wand from my pocket and unlocking my legs. **

"**These little rebellions are starting to get dangerous," Snape said, frowning, "…I want you to stick closer to me from now on. You're a vulnerability. They think they can hurt me by hurting you. You will eat meals at the staff table with me. You will no longer sleep in the Slytherin dormitories…"**

"**Yes, headmaster," I said with a grin. I snapped him a salute and he rolled his eyes. **

**The weeks continued to pass and I doubted there was a soul in the castle who didn't know about mine and Snape's relationship. All the Slytherins knew I no longer slept in my dormitory and everyone knew I sat with him at mealtimes. Sometimes we avoided the Great Hall altogether and dinned in his office. **

**One afternoon we were heading upstairs to his office when we encountered three students on the stairs- Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and- my heart leapt- Ginny Weasley. They were trying to smuggle something down the stairs but Snape caught them. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. They had broken into Snape's office and stolen the sword. **

"**You will all receive detention for this," Snape hissed through gritted teeth, "Now get out of my sight."**

**The three members of Dumbledore's Army scampered away. Ginny Weasley glanced back at me over her shoulder. The coldness in her brown eyes pierced my soul. **

"_**Please **_**don't be too harsh on them," I pleaded with Snape as soon as we were in his office. He considered this a moment.**

"…**I'll send them into the forest with the oaf Hagrid. Does that satisfy you?" he said finally.**

"**Yes," I said, relieved, "…thank you."**

**He waved his hand dismissively. **

**Halloween dawned early for me- my eighteenth birthday. I awoke wrapped in Snape's arms and I awoke to him kissing me. We skipped breakfast and didn't emerge from his room until almost lunchtime. The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween, as usual. **

"**I have somewhere I'd like you to go with me tonight, before dinner…I think you'll appreciate it," Snape said casually to me at lunch time. **

"**Ooh a surprise? Where are we going?" **

"**You'll see," was his reply. **

**I actually attended my classes that afternoon, despite Snape's protestation that it was my birthday and I shouldn't have to. When the last class of the day ended I made my way up to Snape's office. He was waiting for me outside the door. He had his traveling cloak on. We left Hogwarts. Any inquiries I made as to where we were going were shot down. I was curious, for I could detect a faint sadness around him. It confused me. **

**When we Apparated, we appeared inside what looked like a town square. The town square was covered in Halloween decorations and Muggle children in costumes all ran around with bags of candy. No one paid any mind to us- Snape with his billowing black cloak and me with my school robes. **

**We began to cross the square which had what appeared to be a war memorial in the center of it. As we got halfway across the square, however, he war memorial transformed into a statue. I gasped loudly, but Snape barely did more than give it a passing glance. It was a statue of three people- a man with untidy hair and glasses, a baby boy in his mother's arms, and the mother…a beautiful girl with long hair and a pretty face. Lily.**

**The realization of where we were headed dawned on me when I saw we were heading for a church. **_**Not to a church, **_**I realized, **_**To a graveyard. **_

"**I come here every Halloween," Snape said quietly as he opened the gate to the cemetery and we slipped inside. He walked purposefully through rows and rows of tombstones. It took his less than a minute to find the one we sought. My heart pounded as I approached the marble white tombstone, which made me think of Dumbledore's tomb. It was easy to read the words engraved upon it.**

**JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER**

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

The tears came before I could stop them when I realized that this was indeed where the girl I loved was laid to rest. Her body lay rotting beneath the very ground on which I stood. I felt like vomiting. Snape enclosed me in his arms and I could tell he was crying, too, from the way his body trembled.

We didn't stay there very long and we didn't speak until we were outside the cemetery. Snape took my hand and squeezed it.

"One last stop," he said to me. I inclined my head and allowed myself to be led back to the rows and rows of houses. There was a big mass at the end of the rows of houses and Snape and I walked towards it. When we drew nearer I could see that it was the remains of a house. Most of the house was still standing but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart.

When I realized what it was, I leaned on the rusty old gate for support. My touch triggered a sign to rise up out of the ground before us, up through tangles of nettles and weeds. In golden letters upon the wood it said:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

Ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

And as a reminder of the violence

That tore apart their family.

All around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where James and Lily had died. Some merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink, others carved initials or messages. The most recent all had a similar theme: _Good luck, Harry Potter; We're all still behind you Harry; Long live the Boy Who Lived!_

"Can I write on the sign?" I asked Snape hesitantly. He smiled slightly.

"You may."

After careful consideration, I merely wrote _Good luck, Harry. Stay safe._

Snape nodded approvingly. After one final glance at the spot where Lily Evans died, Snape extended his arm and we Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you," I said as we walked back up the path to the castle, "For taking me there…"

"Somehow, I didn't quite feel up to going by myself this year…" he said quietly.

November came in with a gust of cold wind that seemed to blow unceasingly. I began to feel ill when I awoke in the mornings. Snape said it was probably just the weather and started having Pepperup Potion ready for me should I need it. What I didn't tell him, however, was that the Potion did nothing to quell my nausea. One morning, late in November, I awoke feeling worse than ever before. I slipped out of bed without waking Snape and made my way to the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I splashed cold water on my face. I was paler than usual and gaunt-looking. Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea roll through me and rushed to the toilet.

When I finished throwing up, I made my way shakily back to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Oo-hooo!" said a voice from behind me, making me jump, "Someone's got a little morning sickness!"

It was the ghost of a rather plain girl with glasses- the ghost who had witnessed Potter using Sectumsempra on Draco the previous year.

"You're Moaning Myrtle, aren't you? What did you say?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Morning sickness. I'd recognize it anywhere. You aren't the first girl to get pregnant at Hogwarts," replied the ghost.

My heart stopped in my chest.

"P-pregnant? I can't be pregnant. That's…impossible…"

"Is it? Is it _really_?" the ghost asked.

"I…uh…"

My face paled even more and I swayed on my feet. I sat down on the cold, hard floor, numb from shock.

"Don't worry," the ghost said, "Your secret's safe with me."

Then she winked and disappeared down one of the toilets.

Shaking and terrified I got to my feet. I hurried back to Snape's office as fast as I could. I didn't know how he would react, but I was terrified and I couldn't handle it on my own. When I burst into Snape's office he was sitting at his desk.

"Abigail. Where've you been-?" he asked, mildly curious.

"I have to tell you something," I said urgently, "Er…in private."

The surrounding portraits 'hmpphed' disapprovingly, but Snape sensed my urgency. He inclined his head and we went into his chambers.

"I…I…"

I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What is it, Abigail?" he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"I think…I think I'm…p-pregnant," I stammered, then I burst into tears. Snape stood there for a minute, shocked, as I sobbed, sitting down and pulling my knees up to my chin so I could hide my face. Snape put his arms around me after his initial shock wore off.

"Abigail, why are you crying?" he murmured, "It's not the end of the world."

"A baby, Sev? I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm not, I can't," I said through my tears.

"You can," he said soothingly. He kissed me on top of the head.

"How can I raise a child…in the midst of all this? This war? This secrecy?"

"These are dark times," he agreed, "But…perhaps it will all be over by the time the child- our child- is born."

Our child. A shudder passed through me and after a minute I stopped crying. Snape kissed me, wiping the last trace of tears from my face- then he froze.

"Oh shit- your father is going to kill me," he moaned. I thought about this.

"Well…Maybe not. He likes you well enough and if we tell him the truth…"

"The truth?"

"That we're in love."

"Of course."

"Maybe he won't disapprove."

"…We have to be certain before we tell the Dark Lord. We have to be certain you're pregnant. …We'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey-"

"She'll tell everyone!"

"Not if she wants to keep her job," he said matter-of-factly, "Being headmaster does have its privileges. We should go see her now, before the rest of the castle wakes up."

I nodded reluctantly and we left his quarters. The portrait of Dumbledore looked curious, but Snape ignored him and steered me towards the door.

We made our way to the hospital wing, passing only Professor Flitwick who immediately turned and walked the other way. We were, thankfully, the only people in the hospital wing.

"You wait here," Snape told me, "I'll go talk to Madam Pomfrey in her office."

"Fine by me," I muttered, hopping up onto one of the white beds. Snape knocked on the nurse's office door, then disappeared inside. I sat there in silence. Maybe I wasn't really pregnant. Maybe I was worried for nothing more than a stomach bug. Snape had looked almost excited though. He hadn't looked worried at all until he thought about what would happen if the Dark Lord found out.

When Snape emerged with Madam Pomfrey, she shooed him away and pulled the curtains around the bed I was on so should could give me an exam. Ten minutes later I was officially declared pregnant.

"Don't you fret now, dearie," Madam Pomfrey said kindly, "You aren't the first girl at Hogwarts to get pregnant."

"Everyone's going to know," I moaned.

"No, they aren't. We have ways of magically concealing such conditions as yours," she told me, "Of course, you won't have to worry about it for a few months to come. Now, you say you've been feeling ill in the mornings?"

"Yes. This morning was the first morning I threw up though."

"There are certain potions that help with such things, I highly doubt Severus would object to brewing them for you. You'll also have to start taking vitamin tablets that are good for developing babies. I'll have them for you in a minute," Madam Pomfrey said, "Then you are free to go- but take it easy."

I inclined my head. She pulled the curtains away from my bed and Snape, who had been pacing back and forth at the other end of the hospital wing, came hurrying over. I gave him a trembling smile. His face flooded with emotions- joy, worry, fear.

"We'll have to tell him," I said once Madam Pomfrey had gone to find the vitamin tablets, "I'll have to do it. It's less risky for you that way."

"Less risky for me?" he snorted, "It's you I'm concerned about. I'm not letting you go alone."

"He's more likely to listen to me without you there."

Madam Pomfrey came bustling back into the room with a bottle of vitamins for me.

"Now you'll want to avoid strenuous activities- Apparating and taking Portkeys are not to be used unless _absolutely necessary_, especially after the first trimester," Madam Pomfrey told me.

"What about morphing? She's an animagus," Snape told the nurse.

"Really? An animagus? So young! No, I'm afraid morphing is out of the picture. The contorting of your bone structure would be detrimental to the health of your baby."

"My baby," I repeated vaguely.

"_Our baby," _Snape said inside my head. He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I got to my feet and prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Snape said to the nurse as we left.

"I'm not going to tell Dumbledore," I said once we left the hospital wing, "You can do it, if you want to, but I won't be there."

"Okay. …If you are determined on going to see you father alone, I suggest you do it today. The sooner you go ahead and get it over with, the better."

I nodded my head.

"Good luck," he said to me when we reached the Entrance Hall and kissed me swiftly.

I left school grounds and just outside the gate I Disapparated. Madam Pomfrey had told me not to Disapparate unnecessarily after my first trimester. I was not yet three months along, so it didn't seem too risky. I appeared outside Malfoy Manor and went inside. Bellatrix met me at the front door.

"Not run away from school, have you, princess?" she asked me.

"No, not at all. I wanted to speak to my father about something important."

"Well, lucky you- he just got back this morning. You wait here a tick and I'll tell him you wish to speak to him," she said, disappearing into the room with the long table where we usually had Death Eater meetings.

A moment later she reappeared and motioned for me to go inside. She did not follow me in.

The Dark Lord was seated at the head of the table and the room was empty apart from the two of us.

"You wished to speak with me, daughter?"

"Yes, my lord," I said, bowing respectfully, "You see, something has come up I thought you should know about, you see, I'm… I'm with child."

His eyes grew wide and for a moment he said nothing.

"Who is the father? A boy at school?" he asked me.

"No exactly, my lord, you see- I'm in l-love with Severus Snape. The baby is his."

The Dark Lord did not speak, but got to his feet and walked over to me. He lifted my arm and pushed my sleeve back. He touched one, long, pale finger to the Dark Mark on my arm. Pain seared through it, but I grit my teeth. He was summoning Snape through me.

While we waited for Snape, my father didn't speak. When he arrived, Snape came to stand beside me, face pale.

"Is is true, Severus?"

"Is what true, my lord?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

Snape's eyes found mine and he took my hand. Then he looked back to the Dark Lord.

"With all my heart, my lord," he said firmly.

The Dark Lord didn't speak for a very long time. He observed us in complete silence. I could sense Snape's fear, but also his fierce love, which gave me courage. I prayed the Dark Lord would just let us be. Snape squeezed my hand when the Dark Lord began to speak.

"Well then. There's only one thing left to do then- the two of you will have to be married immediately," the Dark Lord said matter-of-factly.

"M-married?" I stammered, "But I'm only seventeen!"

"You love Severus, do you not?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then you will marry him."

I glanced at Snape whose face was carefully expressionless.

"Whatever you say, my lord," Snape said casually, as if our getting married was no big deal.

"I shall perform the ceremony myself, right here," the Dark Lord said.

"Right now? What about a dress? I'm still in my school robes!"

"Indeed," the Dark Lord said, looking thoughtful, "Bellatrix!"

Within seconds Bellatrix was in the room.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked obediently.

"Take Abigail and make her look nice. She's to marry Severus this very afternoon."

Bellatrix stared at him as if she couldn't possibly have heard correctly. Then she looked from me, to Severus, to me, then back to the Dark Lord.

"Whatever you say, my lord," Bellatrix said with a bow, then she took my arm and led me from the room.

Upstairs in her room, Bellatrix began to rummage through her closet for a dress suitable enough for a wedding. I stood, shifting my weight anxiously from one foot to another.

"Married…to Severus…why?" Bellatrix was saying from inside her closet.

"Because I love him and he loves me…and because I'm…with child."

I was saying it so much it was really starting to sink in. Yesterday if someone had told me I'd be pregnant and marrying Snape, I'd have thought they got hit by a stray Bludger.

"A baby?" Bellatrix said, pausing in her rummaging through the closet to look at me, "Tsk tsk. Imagine that. A baby."

"A baby," I repeated.

"Oh, I know!" Bellatrix exclaimed suddenly and began rummaging with renewed fervor. She emerged a moment later with a strappy black dress, more revealing than the one I'd worn to the Yule Ball.

"Change into this while I find you some accessories," she commanded. I obeyed. The dress came down to my knees and showed a great amount of cleavage. I was, as always, wearing the silver heart on the silver chain Snape had given me for Christmas my fifth year. Bellatrix returned with black lace half-gloves similar to the ones I had worn to the Yule Ball. They covered the scars on my hands perfectly. Bellatrix saw the scars, but didn't ask, for which I was grateful.

When it came time for me to go downstairs, I was nearly hyperventilating. Bellatrix kept an arm out to steady me as she escorted me down the stairs. When I saw Snape standing there with my father, my mind went completely blank. I descended the stairs in a daze. Snape met me at the foot of the stairs, took my hand wordlessly, and led me back to where the Dark Lord was waiting.

"Now, may we begin?"

Snape and I both inclined our heads.

"Do you, Severus Snape, take Abigail Prewett to be your wife, to love until your time on Earth is over?"

"I do," Snape said quietly, his black eyes on me.

"And do you, Abigail Prewett, take Severus Snape to be your husband, to love until your time on Earth is over?"

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Somehow I couldn't get my vocal chords to work right. Snape, who still held my hands in his, squeezed them reassuringly. His gaze told me everything.

"I do," I said softly.

"Then I declare you bonded…for life," the Dark Lord said. He rose his wand high over our heads and a shower of silver and green stars fell upon us, spiraling around us as Snape leaned down and kissed me.

There were no white doves or friends and family gathered around, unless you counted Bellatrix who was lurking in the shadows, watching the proceedings in silent awe. The Dark Lord tapped our clasped hands with his wand. I looked down at my left hand where a silver ring had appeared on my ring finger. The ring was a snake devouring itself, with emeralds for eyes. I glanced at Snape to see him looking down curiously at an identical ring on his ring finger.

"Congratulations," the Dark Lord said, "You're married."

Then he left and went into the other room.

"Congratulations," repeated Bellatrix. She looked slightly amused.

When Snape and I Disapparated back to Hogwarts, it was almost sunset. The grounds were crawling with students who paid little heed to Snape and myself as we walked back towards the castle. We didn't speak until we reached his office.

"Where have you two been all day?" the portrait of Dumbledore asked us.

"We were- …We were wed by the Dark Lord," Snape said, sitting down at his desk, "He insisted upon it."

"At least he didn't kill you."

Snape inclined his head.

"Severus, I'm feeling a bit…overwhelmed. Can I go to bed?"

"…Of course," he said and followed me into his room.

"Something bothering you?" he asked once he shut the door.

"Well…it's just… Would you still have married me if the Dark Lord hadn't been forcing it?"

"Abigail…of course. I would have asked you to marry me, probably before the week was out. It's the proper thing to do, considering I got you…pregnant," he said.

I sat down on the bed and he sat down beside me.

"We're going to have a baby," I said faintly.

"Yeah," he said with a somewhat nervous, but excited smile.

"A baby," I murmured, putting my hand on my stomach, which was not yet betraying any signs of a living being inside of me, "…I've never spent time around babies. I have no idea what to do with a baby."

"Nor have I," Snape admitted, "There are books, though, I was thinking of making a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

I smiled. He was taking the whole 'parenting' idea a lot better than I was. I couldn't imagine having a baby. I couldn't imagine that there was something growing inside of me, living off me.

"Don't worry," Snape said, sensing how I felt, "It'll hit you eventually."

He smiled and put an arm around me. He kissed the top of my head.

I spent a large portion of the next few weeks 'taking it easy' as Madam Pomfrey had recommended. I spent most of my time in Snape's office or his private quarters, reading baby books…any books with babies in them really. One day I was sitting in Snape's office alone- Snape was attending some matter with the Carrows involving the punishment of a first year. A new book by Rita Skeeter had come out and I had ordered a copy called _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. _The portrait of Dumbledore saw me, sitting in Snape's chair with my feet up on his desk, reading this book.

"Would you read it to me?" said the portrait in a quiet tone. I hesitated, but the serious, somewhat sad tone to his voice made me agree to read the book aloud to him.

Some of the things I read in the book were appalling but I didn't ask Dumbledore about them. I continued reading steadily, even when I began reading about his friendship with Gellert Grindelwald and I noticed a tear trickling down the face in the portrait. At the end of the Chapter entitled "For the Greater Good" Dumbledore told me to stop.

"I don't want to hear anymore right now," he said, his voice slightly strained.

My mind whirred with what I had just read and I voiced the suspicion that had crept into my mind towards the end of the chapter.

"Did…Grindelwald kill Arianna?" I inquired timidly, knowing I was overstepping a boundary but unable to help myself. Dumbledore looked away from me. He didn't speak for a long time.

"…I never thought he had it in him. I never knew he was truly evil until that day. He was my best friend. We were planning to run off together. We wanted to change the world, we did. Aberforth confronted us, telling us we couldn't expect to move Arianna with us, she was too fragile. Gellert started yelling…and then I…"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was forced to watch my best friend torture my brother. Then the three of us started dueling. I don't know which of us did it…but at the end of the duel, Arianna was dead. She had tried to help and gotten in the way. It was Gellert, I know it…"

His voice was bitter and I could hear the tint of sorrow.

"You loved him," I guessed, "Grindelwald."

"…He was my best friend. He was brilliant. The one person I could talk to," he said, shaking his head, "I was young. I was foolish. When Aberforth ran from the house after what happened to Arianna, Grindelwald and I fought. I told him he was evil, wicked, and he and I were no longer wanting to achieve the same goals. I told him to leave and that I never wanted to see him again. I spent the rest of my life fighting for Muggle rights, even as Grindelwald sought to overthrow their world. I avoided him at all costs, until the cry of help from the public became to great to ignore. Only then did I go after my former best friend to put a stop to his reign of terror."

"You didn't kill him though."

"Of course not. I could have…sometimes I think I should have…but it was easier just to let him rot in his own prison…"

At that moment the office door opened and Snape walked in. He looked mildly surprised to see me facing the Dumbledore portrait and talking to him.

"Bonding?" he asked with a slight smirk. I scowled at him.

"We were just talking. Where've you been off to?" I asked curiously.

"Alecto and Amycus had a first year tied up in the dungeons for three days," he said, frowning slightly, "The poor kid was nearly dead."

"What was his crime?" I asked, shocked.

"She didn't remember!" he said, shaking his head.

I was pleased to find I wasn't the only one reading the baby books. I often caught Snape reading them, even when he was supposed to be working. I even caught the portrait of Dumbledore telling him off for it once. Snape's excitement about the baby was the only thing that kept me from sharing my fears with him. I wished I had someone I could talk to and one morning while I was sitting in Divination class it dawned on me where I should go. When the bell rang, rather than head down to Muggle Studies with my classmates, I left Hogwarts grounds and Disapparated.

I appeared outside of Tonk's parents house where I found Dolohov the Death Eater standing watch. I stunned him, since it was the only thing I could think of to do. I would perform a Memory Charm before I left. I dragged Dolohov's body behind a hydrangea bush, then turned to face the house, wondering how I was going to lure Lupin out without getting myself killed. Finally, I decided there was no better way than to go knock on the door. I left my wand tucked away so maybe they wouldn't kill me on sight. As luck would have it, Tonks opened the door. Her belly was swollen now with the promise of a child to come and for a moment I felt we shared a common bond- then she pointed her wand at my heart.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded, eyeing me distrustfully.

"I wish to speak with Moony- with Lupin. Will you tell him I'm out here, please? I'm sure he'll talk to me," I said, "Tell him it's important."

She didn't really have any choice but to obey. She shut the door and minutes later the door was opened by Lupin whom, I was touched to find, was wandless.

"What's going on, Abigail?" he asked, sitting down beside me on he steps. His wife had not followed him out.

"Well, there's something I wanted to tell you… er… I'm pregnant…Severus' baby, of course, and…the Dark Lord made us get married," I said, wiggling my ring finger in front of his face.

Lupin stared at me, shocked speechless. Then, without warning, I burst into tears. I flung my face into his chest and sobbed. Lupin, quite alarmed, patted my back awkwardly.

"Just what I need," he muttered to himself, "Another hormonal woman bursting into tears every five minutes."

I punched him lightly, but continued to cry.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, Moony, I don't think I can do it," I said weakly, "but Severus is so excited. I can't let him see I'm scared. I don't know what to do with a baby- what I'm supposed to do with a kid?"

"…Sounds just like me. Have you been reading those books, too?"

"Like '_Baby's First Steps', 'How to be a Parent', _and_ 'What Your Baby Needs'?_" I listed. He nodded his head.

"How about '_Baby's First Words', 'Your Child's Brain Development', _and_ 'When Children Start Showing Signs of Magic'?_"

"I've read them all. They just make me feel panicky. I don't even know how to change a diaper!"

"How far along are you?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Well Madam Pomfrey said it was conceived on Halloween night-"

"Not what I needed to know," he said, shaking his head as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts.

"So almost two months," I finished.

"That's not too bad. Wait until it starts kicking. It's weird."

"It's going to _move _inside of me," I whimpered, unable to suppress a shudder.

"I'm glad I'm not a woman," Lupin commented.

"I hate this. Being pregnant. I can't morph into tiger form, I can't eat certain things, I feel sick every day, I'm always tired, I'm not supposed to Apparate-"

"You shouldn't have come here, then," he said disapprovingly.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said mostly after the first trimester."

"Still, it's not a risk you should be taking."

I made a face at him.

"When is your wifey due?" I inquired, "She looks about ready to pop."

"Not for a few months to come. You should be going, Abby- what happened to the Death Eater that was out here?"

"Dolohov? I stunned him. I'll put a Memory Charm on him before I go so he'll forget I was here."

"Good idea. And Abby- don't worry about the whole baby thing. It'll hit you eventually. You've got a while to go yet," he said reassuringly. I inclined my head in thanks as he retreated back inside the house.

Christmas was approaching quickly and nearly all the students went home for the holidays. Some of the teachers left, too. The grounds were blissfully deserted and I missed now more than ever my ability to morph into tiger form. Snape wouldn't let me leave the castle without a scarf, hat, gloves, and three layers of clothes.

"You have to stay warm," he told me when I protested, "And not just for your own sakes."

Dumbledore had taken to asking me how "little Severus junior" was whenever I was near so I spent increasingly less time in the headmaster's office. I spent a lot of time in the library, though I couldn't risk being seen reading baby books there.

Christmas morning I awoke in Snape's bed. He was still sleeping soundlessly. I lay there quietly for a moment, thinking. Then I leaned over and woke him with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," I said quietly when he opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated.

"My first Christmas as Mrs. Abigail Snape," I said, more to myself than anything. Snape caught my eye and smiled. I couldn't help it- I smiled, too.

Late that night, however, I wasn't smiling at all. The Dark Lord had nearly captured Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow, but he had escaped. Snape and I were away from the school until well past midnight. I was exhausted when we finally came back to Hogwarts and I could barely make it up the stairs to Snape's office.

"You go on to bed," Snape said to me, "I've got a few things to finish up."

I nodded my head gratefully and stumbled tiredly into his chambers. I lay down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

I awoke a few hours later when I felt something move inside of me. I placed my hands on my stomach tentatively. Snape was sleeping beside me and my movement did not disturb him.

"Is that you, little baby?" I murmured quietly to my flat stomach. I felt something move again and winced. Snape lifted his head sleepily.

"Abigail? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The baby moved, I think."

"Moved?" he repeated, "He shouldn't be moving yet…Something's wrong."

Even as he said this a great pain ripped through my abdomen and I cried out in pain.

"We've got to get you to the hospital wing," Snape said, getting up, "Can you walk?"

I tried to sit up and then fell back, shaking my head vigorously. Snape scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room, past the portrait of Dumbledore whom he didn't pause to talk to, down the stairs to the hospital wing. He laid me gently on one of the beds then went to pounding on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

The pain was constant now and I could barely stay conscious. I closed my eyes and could feel myself slipping. I could hear voices though I could barely make out what they were saying through the haze of darkness.

"She may be miscarrying," I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice say, "If it comes a choice between saving her life or the baby's?"

"Save hers," Snape said without hesitation, though his voice was faint.

After that I didn't hear or feel anything else. I let myself drift off into the darkness…

The first thing I saw when I awoke was the ceiling of the hospital wing. Details started to sink in slowly- the curtains pulled closed, Snape dozing in a chair by the bed I lay on, the hospital bracelet on my wrist…the last thing I noticed was the long scar that ran from my bellybutton down. I struggled into a sitting position to get a better look. This movement startled Snape awake, who immediately began hugging me, kissing my face.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked, shocked to find my voice sounded so hollow and distant. Snape fell back into his chair.

"They…they couldn't save him, Abigail," he said quietly.

"H-him?"

"Yes," Snape said softly, inclining his head.

If he spoke after that I didn't hear it. There was a roar in my ears. Everything seemed distant, surreal.

I guess I must have fallen back into the darkness for when I awoke again Snape was gone and Madam Pomfrey was there.

"Where's Severus?" I murmured.

"I sent him to get some sleep. He hasn't left your bedside in three days," she replied.

"Good. …Where's my baby?"

"Severus didn't tell you?"

"He told me," I said, keeping my voice surprisingly calm, "But I want to know what happened to him. To his…body."

"They buried it. I'm not sure where."

"Ah, well… I suppose it really doesn't matter, does it?"

Madam Pomfrey looked on me sympathetically, pityingly.

"When can I leave?" I asked quickly, not wanting her sympathy or pity.

"Not for a few more days, I'm afraid, dearie," she said gently.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's the wrong answer," I said and before she could react I grabbed my wand off the bedside table and pointed it at her. I immobilized her, not caring that three younger students who were hospitalized witnessed it, and left the hospital wing without a backwards glance.

I was still wearing my pajamas from three days ago, but I didn't care. Judging from the darkness outside and the lack of students, I judged it was late- midnight probably. I thought about going to Snape's office, but he would undoubtedly make me go back to the hospital wing. Besides, I didn't feel like being around him or the creepy Dumbledore portrait right now. I didn't want to have to talk to them.

I found myself walking aimlessly and somehow I ended up on the Astronomy tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts. I went and stood at the edge, looking down over Hogwarts grounds and the lake. I climbed out onto the edge without really thinking about what I was doing- and sat.

It was freezing cold but though I wore naught but pajamas I couldn't feel it. There was a freezing wind that whipped my hair around my face. I sat on the edge, staring at but not really seeing the moon reflected in the lake. I thought about the baby I had just lost- the son I had just lost. I thought about what his life would have been like if he had lived. He would have gone to Hogwarts, no doubt been in Slytherin considering his heritage.

Then the thought occurred to me that it was my fault he died.

I had Apparated when I shouldn't have.

I had said I didn't think I could care for a child.

I hadn't even thought of him as real until he was gone.

I put my hand on my stomach. I could feel the scar where they had cut him out of me. My stomach hurt, but it was nowhere near the torturous pain in my heart. I found myself looking down at the ground and thinking about jumping, if only to ease the pain, the guilt…

"Abigail don't!" I heard a voice on the wind cry. I turned to see Snape had come out on the Astronomy tower with me.

"Come away from the ledge," he said, extending his hand to me. I noticed his black hair whipping around his face and wondered vaguely if our child would have had his hair…his eyes…

I closed my eyes and turned my head away, not wanting to see him, not wanting to think about the child would have looked like.

_I want to die…_

"Abigail, _please _no," Snape said desperately, approaching the ledge. I noticed how tired he looked. He looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept since Christmas.

"You can't take the coward's way out, Abigail, please. …I need you here, with me… I love you," he said.

The intensity of the pain and sadness I felt radiating from him made me break. The tears that had long pooled in my eyes started to fall. I leapt down from the ledge into his arms. He held me tightly for a few minutes.

"It's freezing out here and you aren't wearing anything but pajamas. Come inside," he said finally. I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me inside.

"I talked to Madam Pomfrey and persuaded her to let me care for you, so you don't have to go back to the hospital wing," he said as we walked down the staircase.

To my surprise, we didn't take the stairs to his office. I wondered where we were going but didn't ask. Then we turned down a familiar corridor and stopped in front of a familiar slab of wall.

Snape paced a moment, then a door appeared. The door opened into a bedroom. It looked as if it could have been in the dungeon. There was a large bed with black bed sheets and a large black comforter. There was a warm fire roaring in a fireplace close- but not too close- to the bed. Snape led me over to the bed and we sat on the side closest to the fire.

"God, you're freezing," Snape said, holding my hands in his. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"I don't feel it," I said monotonously.

Snape frowned and a moment later a door appeared in the wall. Snape pulled me to my feet and led me into the new part of the room, which was a bathroom where a warm bubble bath was drawn in an in-ground tub. He helped take off my pajamas and helped me into the warm tub. Then he sat on the floor, rather than get into the tub with me, for which I was grateful.

Eventually I started to feel warm again. When I got out of the tub Snape wrapped me in a soft, warm, black bathrobe the Room of Requirement had so kindly provided. Then he led me back to the bed and we lay down. Even though we were both exhausted, physically and mentally, neither of us fell asleep. Snape held me in his arms, which made me feel warmer than the bath had.

My thoughts strayed again towards my baby and I cried silently. Snape pressed a kiss on top of my head, letting me cry into his shoulder. I could sense his grief now, too, so similar to my own.

"I…I had to name him," he whispered softly, "…they made me…"

"What did you name him?" I asked quietly.

"Mandrake Brian," was his reply.

"Brian?"

"After Dumbledore," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Mandrake Brian Snape," I said aloud.

We lay there in silence for a long time and eventually I fell asleep. I awoke a short time later from a troubled sleep. I'd had disturbing nightmares where Death Eaters killed Muggle babies and the Dark Lord sliced open the bellies of pregnant witches to steal their children. When I awoke, panting and sweating, Snape was not in the bed. Confused panic coursed through me until I noticed the bathroom door was open. I slipped out of bed and peeked inside. Snape was standing at the mirror, examining his nose which was bleeding.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep and screaming. I tried to wake you up and…well you punched me pretty hard," he said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," I said guiltily.

"I know you didn't," he said, walking past me to get his wand from the nightstand. He mended his nose easily. I brought some tissue from the bathroom and gently wiped the blood from his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" he inquired.

"Just nightmares…bad ones…" I replied softly.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" he asked gently. I shook my head no.

"Then you don't have to. Would you like for me to fetch you a potion to help you sleep?"

"…I don't want you to leave me alone," I said softly. He nodded his head. Then his face lit up like he had an idea. A moment later another door appeared. He opened this door to reveal a stock of medicines. After searching he found a sleeping potion and brought it to me. It was Draught of Living Death.

"I love the Room of Requirement," I said fondly after I downed the potion.

"Me too."

Drowsiness overtook me again immediately and the knowledge that I would have no dreams soothed me into sleep.

Snape and I slept through most of the next day and we didn't return to his office until nightfall. As soon as we entered his office I noticed the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked irritated.

"You should have come back here. Or at least let someone know where you were. What if the school had been attacked by Death Eaters?" Dumbledore said once Snape sat down.

"I would have known," Snape said, rubbing his forearm.

"What if we had found out Harry Potter's location?"

"It could have waited," Snape snapped, "I had important matters to tend to."

_Being a painting sure has made him cranky, _I thought. Snape caught my eye and smirked slightly.

As if to prove Dumbledore's point, Snape and I were sitting in his office later that night when Phineas Nigellus, whose frame had been empty all day, came hurrying into his portrait.

"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood-" Phineas said.

"Do not use that word!" Snape said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"-the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

"Good. Very good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore, "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor- and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him-"

"I know," Snape said curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at the side of it, revealing a hidden cavity which I knew nothing about. From the hole, he took the sword of Gryffindor.

"And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" said Snape as he pulled on his traveling cloak.

"No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore, "He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may or may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap-"

"Don't worry, Dumbledore," he said coolly, "I have a plan…"

I hurried to follow Snape out the door.

"I thought you sent the Sword of Gryffindor to Gringotts?" I demanded.

"It was merely a copy," he said dismissively.

"I'm coming with you."

"I thought you would say that. You know it's freezing out there?"

"I don't care," I said determinedly. He seemed to sense there was no point in arguing and together we left the castle.

When we appeared in the heart of the Forest of Dean it was pitch black dark and freezing. Snape took out his wand so we would have light and I morphed into tiger form- for the first time since I had lost my baby- so that I could stay warm.

"_Potter has no doubt got enchantments hiding his encampment," _Snape said in my mind, _"We must be quiet. If he sees us…"_

I inclined my head and followed him, curious as to what his plan was.

Snape walked, seemingly aimlessly, until we came to a forest pool which was frozen over. Without offering any explanation, he lifted his wand.

"_Diffindo,_" he said quietly. The ice on he surface broke. Snape approached the edge of the pool with the Sword of Gryffindor and dropped it into the water where it sank to the bottom, glinting by the light of his wand. Snape lifted his wand again and conjured his doe Patronus.

"Find Harry Potter and bring him to this spot," he told her softly. The shimmering silver doe pranced off into the forest.

"I could've found Potter and brought him here," I said, sitting down on my paws and wrapping my tail around myself.

"Perhaps, but I think he will take more kindly to a mysterious, supernatural, luminescent doe than a large, rather frightening, white tiger."

"Hmph. We should hide before she returns," I said, gesturing towards the darkness of the trees. Snape inclined his head and we hid ourselves amongst the trees. He extinguished his wand.

We sat silently in the impenetrable darkness between two large oak trees, unable to see or hear anything. I nearly jumped out of my fur when Snape reached out and touched my head. He began to stroke my fur.

"_Stop purring so loudly, Abigail," _Snape said inside my head, his amusement evident.

_I can't. It's not a conscious action. You'd have to stop doing that, _was my response.

"_Well…it's not _that _loud…"_

I chuckled quietly.

All of a sudden the deer stepped soundlessly into the clearing, Harry Potter following her, transfixed. Snape stopped petting me, but I could feel his hand clenched in my fur.

"_He doesn't look well," _Snape thought and I could sense his worry and concern. I smirked.

The doe disappeared, enveloping the clearing in darkness. Potter lit his wand-tip quietly.

It didn't take him long to discover that the sword was at the bottom of the pool. He looked around to see if there was anyone around, but Snape and I were well-hidden. Potter soon returned his attention to the sword.

"_Accio Sword,_" he muttered, pointing his wand at the sword.

"_Idiot," _Snape said, rolling his eyes, for of course the sword did not move. Potter looked around desperately, then looked back down at the sword.

"Help," he murmured to it. I shook my head incredulously.

Potter stood there for a long time. He knew what he had to do. Slowly he began to undress until he stood in only his underwear, barefoot, in the snow. He pointed his wand at the ice, which had frozen over again.

"_Diffindo_."

The crack rang out across the clearing and made my fur prickle. He stepped into the pool tentatively then, taking a deep breath, he leapt into the pool. He searched for the blade with his feet, which were probably half-frozen, and then dived.

"I'm not sure I would have the guts to do that, no matter what Dumbledore wanted me to do with that sword," I said, shivering.

Suddenly my ears pricked forward and I heard running footsteps. Someone ran past us, looking back over their shoulder in confusion, but not stopping. The person pulled Potter out of the water. He was unconscious.

"_We need to leave," _Snape said, _"Now. Weasley saw something when he ran past."_

_Weasley? I thought he was home with Spattergoit or something?_

Snape motioned for silence and extended his arm. I morphed soundlessly back into human form and took his arm. We Disapparated with a quiet pop that was not noticed by the two boys by the pool.

The rest of the Christmas holidays passedwithout incident. Several students didn't return after Christmas, including Luna Lovegood whom I discovered, with some prodding, had been kidnapped by Death Eaters for her father's continued support of Harry Potter. Snape and I discovered a show on the radio called _Potterwatch _and we listened to it frequently, trying to find Potter's location, to make sure he was alive. It was tricky though. The station changed and had passwords you needed to tune in. They changed frequently so they wouldn't be found and raided by Death Eaters.

Students continued to disappear from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army continued to give us hell, but nothing of true interest happened until March. Snape and I were in his quarters, participating in some rather raunchy activities when the door burst open and the Carrows hurried in. I let out a shriek and quickly covered myself with a blanket.

"We've just heard that the gameskeeper is holding a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his shack, headmaster," said Amycus, ignoring the fact that we were naked.

"Well go do something about it," Snape snapped.

The Carrows nodded and left, shutting the door behind them. I blew out a sigh.

"Well that killed the mood," Snape commented dryly.

"You should probably go keep them from killing Hagrid and the students."

Snape made a face, but nodded his head in agreement. He climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

"You coming?" he asked me, noticing that I had not moved.

"Nope. You can handle this on your own. I'll wait right here."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving.

A few hours later we found _Potterwatch _on the radio and sat in Snape's office so that Dumbledore could hear it, too.

"We apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters," said the voice of the host, River aka Lee Jordan, "Luckily, we've now found ourselves another secure location and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!"

"Hi," said one voice.

"Evening, River," said another, more familiar voice. My heart leapt into my throat.

"_Lupin?_" Snape and I said simultaneously, Snape with disgust, me with relief. Lupin had long ago evaded his Death Eater tail and I hadn't heard from him since I told him I was pregnant.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," continued River, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News _and _Daily Prophet _don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse- more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic."

I raised a curious eyebrow at Snape.

"She was an Inferius," he explained quickly.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters," River continued. Silence fell and neither Snape nor I looked at each other or spoke for a few minutes.

"Thank you," said River, "And now we turn to regular contributor, Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said the voice I didn't know. Snape frowned in thought, then his expression cleared.

"Ah," he said quietly.

"Who is it?"

"Kingsley Shaklebolt. He worked for the Ministry of Magic. He's one of the Order of the Phoenix," he explained.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley, "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked River.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first' and then to 'Death Eaters'," replied Kingsley, "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said River, "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter'."

"Thanks, River," said Lupin.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly, "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you say to Harry is you knew he was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit," said Lupin, "And I'd tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."

"What if Potter really is listening?" I mused. Snape held up a hand to silence me.

"…and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" River was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of _The Quibbler_," said Lupin, "We have heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well-known gameskeeper at Hogwarts School has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked River.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin, "May I just add that while we here at _Potterwatch _applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Idiot," I grumbled, referring to Hagrid, "and how do they even know so soon?"

"They have informants here. McGonagall most likely," Snape replied.

"And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent."

" '_Rodent'_?" said another slightly familiar voice, "I'm not being 'Rodent', no way. I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"It's one of the Weasley twins," I provided and Snape nodded.

"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier', could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can. As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sighting of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," added Kingsley, "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said the Weasley boy, "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although it is really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

I laughed openly and even Snape's mouth twitched a little bit.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked River.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Weasley, "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to."

I roared with laughter and Snape scowled at me. Even the portrait of Dumbledore had a familiar amused twinkle in his blue eyes. By the time I finished laughing the program was over, leaving us with a password for the next episode.

A few days later we received news that Harry Potter and his friends had escaped the Dark Lord's grasp _again_. The very next night Snape awoke me before dawn to tell me that the Dark Lord was coming to Hogwarts.

"Why?" I asked curiously as I got dressed so we could go out to meet him.

"I have no idea. Something private that he wants no one to see…"

An idea struck me and once I was dressed I cast my Disillusionment Charm and hid my mind.

"Wha-? Abigail, no! That's much too dangerous. If he finds you following him-" Snape began.

"He won't find me. If I weren't speaking to you, could _you _find me?"

"Well no, but the Dark Lord-"

"Trust me," I said certainly.

He hesitated then inclined his head. He got a lantern and I followed him down to the gate of Hogwarts.

Snape opened the gates and the Dark Lord entered the grounds of Hogwarts. He was unaware of my presence as he and Snape began to walk up the path.

"How long do you plan to stay, my lord?" Snape asked curiously.

"I will be gone before the students wake," the Dark Lord replied dismissively, "How are the Carrows acting as members of your staff?"

"The performance is exemplary, my lord."

"And how is Abby?" the Dark Lord asked, something like a smile crossing his face. A shiver passed through me.

"She's fine," Snape replied.

"Where is your little wifey tonight, Severus?"

"Asleep," he said without hesitation.

The sun was barely visible over the horizon when the Dark Lord stopped.

"I shall join you in the castle shortly," the Dark Lord said, "Leave me now."

Snape bowed and set off back up the path, his black cloak billowing behind him. The Dark Lord waited until Snape's figure disappeared. Then he looked around to make sure no one was there. There were no lights in the windows of the castle. The Dark Lord raised his wand. I feared, for a moment, that he had somehow spotted me, but all he did was cast over himself a Disillusionment Charm comparable in strength to my own.

I wasn't entirely sure where my father was when he was invisible, but when I heard a crack I knew what it was almost immediately. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. The shrouded figure that could be seen lying inside the broken tomb was long and thin, as he had been in life. The wrappings fell open at my father's wand. The face was translucent, pale, sunken, yet almost perfectly preserved. They had left his spectacles on his crooked nose. I felt nauseous, but resisted the urge to throw up. No doubt vomit appearing out of thin air would give away my position.

The Dark Lord, invisible, swooped down and took from Albus Dumbledore, his wand, and as he took it, a shower of sparks flew from its tip over the corpse of its previous owner.

I beat the Dark Lord to Snape's office by only a few minutes and barely had time to duck into Snape's private quarters before the Dark Lord came knocking on Snape's office door. I was able to spend the entirety of the Dark Lord's visit to Hogwarts pretending to be asleep. I was on edge, however, and tense. Every time I closed my eyes the sunken face of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

At last Snape came into the room to tell me the Dark Lord was gone from Hogwarts. Relieved, I left the bed and walked into his office so I could tell he and the portrait what I had seen.

"He stole my wand, didn't he?" said the portrait of Dumbledore before I could say anything.

"…Well if you say it like that, it's anticlimactic," I said, scowling, "In reality it was very creepy and weird."

"My corpse?" Dumbledore asked, smiling sadly. I shuddered.

"What does the Dark Lord want with your wand?" Snape inquired.

"My wand…is more powerful that other wands," Dumbledore said, still smiling a sad smile, "I knew Tom Riddle would come for it eventually."

"I thought wands couldn't be stronger than other wands?" I asked, frowning.

"It is not impossible," Dumbledore replied and refused to say any more on the subject.

A few days later I was in the middle of Muggle Studies class when our class was interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. It was a tawny owl and it was looking at me with bright yellow eyes. Alecto Carrow scarcely glanced at me as I went to the window and continued to teach the class as if nothing was happening. I took a small scroll of parchment from the owl and went back to my seat. I read it discreetly under the desk.

_Come to the Shrieking Shack as quickly as possible. Tell no one._

My heart pounded in excitement as soon as I saw the handwriting. I packed my bag discreetly, slung it over my shoulder, and left the classroom, much to the envy of my classmates.

_Sometimes I love being the Dark Lord's daughter, _I thought to myself.

Three teachers saw me leave Hogwarts- McGonagall, Trelawney, and Professor Grubbly-Plank who had come to replace Hagrid. None of them bothered to tell me off though. They knew any complaints about my behavior were ignored by the Carrows and Snape. They didn't know why- most of them suspected it was my relationship with Snape.

As I walked towards the Whomping Willow, which concealed a passage to the Shrieking Shack, a small part of my mind wondered if this could be a trap. It could be a member of the Order trying to kidnap me, either because of my ties to Snape or my ties to the Dark Lord. Despite this suspicion, I didn't falter for a moment. I shook off this suspicion- the Order were good guys, they didn't go around kidnapping eighteen-year-old girls.

I entered the hidden passage and when I reached the Shrieking Shack I pushed open the door. I was immediately thrown back against the wall with a wand directed at my heart.

"Security question…What creature attacked the first time I met you?" Lupin asked. I could tell he was excited, even though he was trying to keep his expression and voice serious.

"…A dementor," I said, thinking back to that day on the Hogwarts Express. He lowered his wand.

"Tonks had the baby!" he said excitedly.

I felt as if I had taken a blow to the stomach, but I forced an excited smile.

"A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"A boy."

Another blow to the stomach.

"What did you name him?" I inquired.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," he said, beaming. I smiled, glad that he had gotten over his fear of being a parent.

"Congratulations, Moony," I said.

"Thank you…wait…something's not right," he said, looking at me and frowning, "…You aren't fat."

"…I lost the baby in December," I said quietly, "You would know that if you didn't disappear off the face of the Earth so often."

"Oh Abby…I'm sorry," he said, hugging me, "…How did Severus take it?"

"It hit us both pretty hard. …Severus had to name him. Mandrake Brian Snape."

"Of course Severus named him with a name like that," Lupin said smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"It's not too bad. The Brian part came from Dumbledore's full name."

"It could've been worse- Wulfric or Percival."

"Have you got pictures of little Teddy yet?" I inquired, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh- yeah," he said rummaging in his pockets. He handed me a picture and by the light of my wand I saw an impossibly tiny baby with blonde hair.

"Is he…like how you feared?" I asked, uncertain of how to ask it. Lupin knew what I meant.

"No signs yet," he said with a forced smile.

We were silent a moment.

"So how's the Order faring in all of this…madness?" I inquired.

"…We're okay. Still fighting back."

I hesitated a moment, then decided to share something with him.

"…The Dark Lord stole Dumbledore's wand," I informed him, "If that helps any."

Lupin gasped.

"He broke into Dumbledore's tomb?"

"Yes. I saw him, but he didn't know I saw. He really didn't want anyone to see him."

"And he stole his wand? Why?"

"Dumbledore said- that is, the portrait of Dumbledore in Snape's office said- that his wand was stronger than other wands."

"I didn't think wands could be stronger than other wands," Lupin said, frowning.

"Dumbledore says his was," I said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the information. Who knows besides you?"

"Just Severus. I think he would approve of me sharing this information with you…I don't think I'll tell him I told you, though."

Lupin nodded his head and looked at his watch.

"I should be getting back to Tonks and Teddy," he said, "How did you manage to get out of class?"

I laughed.

"I can do anything I want- I'm the Dark Lord's daughter. I have power over the Death Eaters- they call me Princess. Also, I'm married to the headmaster. I can't get in trouble for anything…except leaking information to the Order. That'd probably get me killed," I said with a grin.

"You are one of the good guys still," Lupin said.

"I know. I'm glad you know it, too. Does this mean you trust me?"

"…Yes. I have to be wary, but I do trust you."

I nodded my head. I wished so badly I could tell him Dumbledore had arranged his own death- it would prove that Snape was still good and Lupin would trust me again.

Something sprang through the wall suddenly- at first I thought it was a ghost. I recognized it as a weasel-shaped Patronus. It filled the Shrieking Shack with light, illuminating the scratches in the woodwork and the destruction. It stood in front of Lupin, then glanced at me, then back up at him.

"She's to be trusted," Lupin told the weasel, "What's the message?"

"We just found out Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke into Gringott's and flew away on a dragon," the weasel said, "One of the goblins told Bill. The only thing he stole was some sort of cup."

The weasel disappeared, leaving the room dark.

"Some sort of cup," Lupin repeated, frowning.

"They have dragons in Gringott's?" I asked, also frowning. He nodded absently.

"You can't tell anyone this. Not even Severus," he said to me.

"I won't," I said solemnly.

I attended my classes for the rest of the day and didn't go to see Snape until after dinner. As I walked in, the Carrows were walking out.

"The Dark Lord fears Harry Potter will return to the castle," Snape informed me, "He thinks he will try to enter Ravenclaw Tower. I've sent Alecto to guard the tower."

"What does Potter want in Ravenclaw Tower?" I wondered aloud.

"He knows," Snape said, jerking his head at the portrait of Dumbledore, "but he won't say."

"It's something that will help him defeat the Dark Lord," Dumbledore said.

"Where is the Dark Lord? Why isn't he here staking out Ravenclaw Tower himself?" I inquired.

"He was heading abroad somewhere, but if we catch Potter we're to summon him."

We didn't go to bed that night, but sat up in his office, fearing that something bad was going to happen and not really knowing what. I was trying to read a book I had checked out of the library, but couldn't really concentrate. Snape was writing something but kept pausing for long periods of time to stare off into space. It was late and we had not heard anything. I was beginning to think the Dark Lord was mistaken about Potter coming to Hogwarts when I felt the Mark burn.

"Alecto is summoning the Dark Lord. She has Potter," Snape said, leaping to his feet. I cast my Disillusionment Charm and followed Snape towards Ravenclaw Tower.

We soon heard footsteps coming towards our own. Snape, his wand out, his behind a suit of armor. The footsteps stopped.

"Who's there?" asked the voice of Minerva McGonagall. She had her wand raised, ready to duel.

"It is I," said Snape in a low voice, stepping out from behind the suit of armor, his own wand raised as well.

"Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," McGonagall replied coolly.

He stepped closer to McGonagall and his eyes flitted over her, into the air around her, looking for any trace of Potter.

"I was under the impression," said Snape, "that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" asked McGonagall, "And what gave you that impression?"

Snape made an unintentional flexing movement of his left arm where the Dark Mark was branded in his skin.

"Oh, but naturally you Death Eaters have your own private means of communication," said McGonagall coolly, "I forgot."

Snape ignored this. His eyes were still searching for Potter and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing.

"I did not know it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva," Snape said suddenly.

"You have some objection?" she asked.

"I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed at this late hour?"

"I thought I heard a disturbance," she replied.

"Really? But all seems calm. …Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist-"

McGonagall's wand moved so fast I barely saw it. I quickly cast a Shield Charm before Snape, throwing McGonagall off balance for a moment with its strength and swiftness.

McGonagall brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket. It became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape- Then it was no longer fire, but a huge black snake that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which reformed in seconds to a swarm of daggers which Snape avoided only by pushing a suit of armor before himself.

"Minerva!" exclaimed a squeaky voice. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn were sprinting up the corridor behind Minerva.

"No!" squeaked Flitwick, raising his wand at Snape, "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter and caused it to come to life. Snape struggled free of it's crushing arms and sent it flying back towards his attackers.

"_We can't win this, Abigail. Run!" _Snape commanded in my head. He took off running and I followed. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn gave chase. Snape and I hurtled through a classroom door. He looked around wildly and seemed to come to a decision. With a muffled squeak of indignity from me, he grabbed me and jumped through the window.

I expected to find myself hurtling towards the ground. Instead we were flying, without the use of a broomstick.

"Coward! _COWARD!_" cried McGonagall.

"Sev, how are we-?" I began.

"I've learned a thing or two from your father," he said, smiling at me wryly. He had one arm around my middle and the other was holding his wand.

"This is extremely uncomfortable," I said, squirming as we flew over Hogwarts grounds, "You're bruising my ribs."

"Quit complaining and be still," he commanded, "Would you rather I drop you and you be splattered all over Hogwarts grounds?"

I made a face at him, but ceased moving immediately.

We descended just inside the Forbidden Forest. I lifted my Disillusionment Charm as soon as my feet touched the ground. I was cut from bursting through the glass, as was Snape. Snape made a fire using his wand and began to tend to my wounds.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. It was the only way I could think of to get us out of there quickly," he said quietly as he healed my cuts.

"No big deal," I said with a shrug. When he finished healing me I forced him to sit and let me heal his cuts as well.

"They'll be preparing to fight. The Dark Lord will arrive soon," he said quietly when I was finished.

"Should we go back?"

"I don't know," he said. I could sense his uncertainty and fear, though he was trying hard to hide it.

We sat in silence for a long time, trying to decide the best next course of action. All of a sudden a loud voice trailed to us from the castle.

"I know that you are preparing to fight," said the magically amplified voice of the Dark Lord, "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence that followed was deafening. Snape got to his feet, extinguished the fire, and motioned for me to follow him. We were walking through the woods, towards Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I must join the Dark Lord. It is what would be expected of me," he said quietly. I nodded in agreement and continued to follow him.

We met Lucius Malfoy a short ways away from the Shrieking Shack, on old crumbling building that was said to be haunted. He looked terrible.

"Severus…the Dark Lord requires a service from you," he said weakly, "He is in the Shrieking Shack."

"Very well, thank you, Lucius."

"Have you seen Draco? Is he alright?" Lucius asked desperately.

"I haven't seen him," Snape replied slowly. Lucius, grief-stricken, wandered off towards the castle. As soon as he had disappeared from sight Snape looked at me, pleading in his black eyes.

"You would be safer if you returned to the castle…barricaded yourself in my office, perhaps?"

I snorted indignantly.

"Nonsense. I'm coming with you…if you think it'll be safer, I'll cast my Disillusionment Charm," I said.

"Very well, do that, then. You've proven its infallibility many times."

I re-cast my Disillusionment Charm and barred my mind so strongly that he couldn't tell where I was. He let out a sigh and walked towards the shrieking shack.

The Dark Lord was sitting in the middle of a dark room, twirling his wand- Dumbledore's wand- thoughtfully. Nagini, the large snake, was in an enchanted sphere of protective magic. Snape stood, waiting for the Dark Lord to say something.

"…My lord, their resistance is crumbling-" Snape began.

"-and it is doing so without your help," said the Dark Lord, "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there…almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

The Dark Lord stood up, facing Snape, his red eyes glowing.

"I have a problem, Severus," he said softly.

"My Lord?"

My father held up his wand delicately.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" he asked with a snake-like sigh.

"My- my lord?" said Snape blankly, "I do not understand. You- you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said the Dark Lord, "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand…no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference."

Snape could think of nothing to say. The Dark Lord started to move around the room.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other that yourself-"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends- the more, the better- but do not kill him.

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But- let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"

"I have told you, no!" said the Dark Lord impatiently, "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely-?

"-but there _is _a question, Severus. There is. Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I- I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you? My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I- I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape's face was deathly pale, like a mask, and so still it looked as if he were dead.

"My Lord- let me go to the boy-"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…and I think I have the answer.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said the Dark Lord, "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand and I master Potter at last."

The Dark Lord swiped his wand at Snape. My scream died on my lips when I saw nothing happen. Snape looked up in prospect of a reprieve. Then, suddenly, the sphere holding Nagini rolled towards Snape and before he could so much as scream, engulfed him.

"_Kill,_" said the Dark Lord in Parseltongue. Snape and I both screamed when the snake's fangs pierced his neck. I saw his face lose what color it had left. His eyes widened as the snake's fangs pierced his skin, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said the Dark Lord coolly. He lifted the cage back into the air and bade it follow him as he left the room without so much as a backwards glance. Coldness was crushing down on me as I stared down at Snape, slowly bleeding, his black eyes wide, staring at me. All of a sudden a crate moved and Potter crawled out of a hole. Potter bent over him, shocked, and Snape seized the front of his robes, pulling him close.

"Take…it…take…it…" he said in a terrible, rasping, gurgling voice. Silvery blue things were gushing from Snape's mouth. Memories…

Hermione Granger, who was standing behind him, conjured a flask from thin air and handed it to him. Potter used his wand to put the memories in the flask. When it was full to the brim Snape's grip on Potter slackened.

"Look…at…me…" he whispered. His eyes found Potter's. Then the hand holding Potter fell to the floor and Snape moved no more.

Potter stood there for a long time, staring at Snape. Tears were streaming down my invisible face. I was too stunned to do anything when all of a sudden, my father's voice rang clear over Hogwart's grounds once more.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley both looked at Potter and shook their heads frantically.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be alright," said Hermione wildly, "Let's- let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan-"

All three of them glanced once more at Snape's body, then left. My shock wore off and I lifted my Disillusionment Charm. I fell to my knees beside Snape's body, crying. I clutched at him and wept for a very long time. I closed his unseeing eyes and pressed my face into his unmoving chest, weeping.

"You can't leave me, Severus, you can't," I wept pleadingly, "You can't take the coward's way out, Severus, please. …I need you here, with me… I love you."

But though these words had coaxed me off the ledge a few months ago, they did nothing now to bring my lover back from the dark abyss.

I didn't know what to do. I laid there for a long time. Some small part of my brain was telling me to go, to try and help Potter somehow, to seek help from Dumbledore, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him there alone. I waited…and waited…and waited. Surely something would happen soon…

I heard a cheer from the castle, so loud that I could hear it in the Shrieking Shack. It could only mean one thing- the Dark Lord was vanquished.

"We won, Sev," I said quietly, in the darkness of the Shrieking Shack. There was no response.

It was Potter and McGonagall who came to retrieve Snape's body and only Potter looked surprised to find me there. McGonagall explained quickly who I was.

"Did you see the memories he meant you to see?" I asked quietly when he entered the room, my voice hoarse from crying.

Potter nodded his head wordlessly.

"So you know he was good? You know about Dumbledore…and about Lily?" I inquired. I didn't know which memories Snape had shared with him. Potter nodded his head.

"Severus Snape," he said finally, "Was, without a doubt, the bravest man I have ever known."

Tears pooled in my eyes. I reached for Snape's left hand and held it. I could see his wedding ring, the match to mine.

"I was thinking," Potter said quietly, "Of giving him a tomb next to Dumbledore's."

I shook my head firmly.

"He wouldn't like that, I don't think," I said, my throat tight, "I would like, if you have no objections, to have him buried in the cemetery with Lily…"

Potter nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to take his body up to the castle, Abby," McGonagall said gently. I released his cold hand and stood up. I looked down at him one final time before turning and leaving the Shrieking Shack, my heart heavier than it had ever felt before in my life.

I stayed at Hogwarts for a few weeks, assisting Potter how I could, and making sure Snape's affairs were taken care of. When they put his portrait in the headmaster's office, however, I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't see the portrait and I left Hogwarts with the intentions of never returning.

Many Death Eaters had died during the final battle and many of the Order, including not only Lupin but Tonks as well. Their death hit me hard and I wondered what would become over their son. Potter had informed me that he was being cared for by Tonk's parents. Before I left Hogwarts I made Potter promise to keep an eye on him.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Potter asked. He had followed me out to the gates of Hogwarts to say goodbye. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," I said quietly and stepped outside the gate. Then I Disapparated.

I returned to our house in Spinner's End, but found I couldn't make myself go inside. It hurt too much. I wandered blindly around the Muggle village I had explored in my youth, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. I couldn't stay here. I had no life without Snape. Thinking of a life without him hurt so bad I could barely breathe. Finally I did the only thing I could think of. I Disapparated.

I appeared in the middle of the town square. It was nighttime and with no holidays to celebrate, the square was empty. Tears pouring silently down my face, I crossed the square and entered the cemetery. I found the headstone as if drawn there by a magnet. His grave was on the other side of Lily's. Seeing there names there, together, the two people I had loved most in the world, tore me up inside. I sat down on the bit of ground between their two graves.

I sat there for what could have been hours or only a few minutes, trying to work up the courage to do it…or the courage not to do it…. Finally I reached into the pocket of my cloak and pulled out a small vial, the only thing I had taken from Snape's private stores at Hogwarts. I studied the crimson liquid by the moonlight, running my fingers over the clear glass of the vial. To think he had brewed this…and now it was being put to this use…

Feeling strangely calm and collected, I uncorked the vial. I sat there a moment, staring at the open vial. This was it. I looked at Snape's tombstone, toasted it, then downed the potion. It tasted bitter but was strangely smooth. I felt the effects immediately. My muscles went completely limp and I could no longer move. My body collapsed, my head landing on the freshly packed dirt of Snape's grave. Everything got very bright suddenly until all I could see was white brightness. I felt light, lighter than air- then everything went dark.

I could feel warm sand beneath my paws when I next became conscious. I could hear the sound of waves lapping at a shore. I could smell salt water and forest. It occurred to me that my eyes were closed and I opened them.

It was the island Snape and I had stayed on during our trip to America.

The entire island was shrouded in a bright, strange mist. It occurred to me that I was laying and I sat up, wrapping my tail around my paws. Strange enough, I didn't wonder how I had come to be in tiger-form.

My ears pricked forward suddenly and I looked towards the forest of trees. A large Siberian tiger stepped out of the forest- the largest tiger I had ever seen. He was orange and a lot bigger than me- taller and more broad-shouldered. Probably because he was male. I was frightened at first, but my instincts told me he meant me no harm. As the massive tiger approached, it began to change, which somehow did not surprise me. It morphed into Albus Dumbledore, who wore robes of deep blue.

"So I am dead, then?" I said as he approached.

"Well you did rather take the cowards way out, but yes, I think you are dead," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"So where's Severus?" I asked, peering around curiously.

"I imagine he'll be here shortly, as will the others."

"'Others'?" I repeated, "What others?"

"You'll see," was his reply.

Dumbledore said nothing else and I began to pace, looking around the island. I could see the ocean from where I stood and something that had definitely not been there when Snape and I were there- a large crystal ship.

I turned to ask Dumbledore about it, but before I could form a question my ears pricked forward again. Another tiger was emerging from the woods. This one was only slightly larger than me. He was male and his fur was not orange or white- it was dark blue-ish black. I knew it was him. I ran across the sand as fast as my four paws could take me. I slung sand up as I ran at him with the intentions of hugging him, but I ended up sort-of tackling him and knocking him to the ground.

"I missed you," I said quietly.

"I missed you, too, Abigail. Will you let me up?" Snape asked, amused. I stepped off of him and Snape looked down at himself curiously.

"Why am I blue?" he inquired.

I laughed heartily.

"There are blue tigers. Can you morph into human like Dumbledore?" I asked.

Snape glanced at where Dumbledore stood a little ways away. Dumbledore waved cheerfully. A moment later Snape morphed so that he stood before me in glorious human-form. I morphed and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He leaned down and kissed me, no matter that Dumbledore was standing a few yards away.

When he finally broke the kiss Snape took my hand and led me back over to where Dumbledore was standing.

"None of the others came with you?" Dumbledore asked him. Snape shook his head.

"What others?" I demanded, "Who's coming?"

"No one you wouldn't want to see," Snape assured me, "This is, after all, your death."

"What happens after this?" I inquired. Snape looked to Dumbledore who smiled mysteriously and said nothing. Snape rolled his eyes.

This time I didn't hear the footsteps before two figures emerged from the forest. Only one of them was a tiger- she was smaller than me and her fur was a deep reddish-orange. Her eyes gave her away- her eyes were deep emerald green.

The creature standing beside her was familiar to me- a werewolf- and I ran to throw my arms around his neck.

"Moony!" I cried and his tail wagged excitedly. Then he turned human and embraced me. The girl beside him turned human as well and I, feeling nervous and humbled, peeked out at her from over Lupin's shoulder.

She was smiling, however, and all trace of nervousness vanished from me. I released Lupin and embraced Lily.

"Did that time when I was in the hospital actually happen?" I inquired. She smiled.

"You think it did and that's all that matters," she said, winking at me.

We went back to stand with Snape and Dumbledore.

"No one else came with you?" Dumbledore asked Lily, frowning slightly.

"No, just me and Moony," she replied.

"Hm… We'll just have to get started without her," Dumbledore said.

" 'Get started'?" I inquired.

"We're here to clarify a few things for you," Lupin informed me.

"Those questions you wouldn't answer that night in the hospital wing?" I asked Lily. She nodded her head.

"What night in the hospital wing?" Lupin asked, frowning.

"It's not important," Lily said quickly, "What questions did you ask me?"

"Why do I dream Severus' dreams?"

"Ah. I believe I can answer that," Dumbledore said, "Severus was teaching you how to duel in your second year. You kept predicting his spells by reading his emotions. He didn't like the idea that you could read his emotions and he ended up teaching you Legilimency and Occlumency. The two of you were walking in the forest, collecting herbs for potions, and practicing your Legilimency."

"I remember that day," I said, looking at Snape, "The day we discovered we could speak in our minds."

"I don't know how, but that day a part of your minds combined. You could form a connection between your minds- a link that had no filter," Dumbledore continued.

"And that's why I dreamed his dreams?" I asked.

"Yes. You didn't do it on purpose, of course, but you were stealing the memories from his mind while you slept," Lily said.

"It's ironic- He was teaching you Legilimency to keep you from reading his emotions and ended up with you in his head...permanently," Lupin said, grinning.

"…Sorry," I said sheepishly, looking at Snape. He shrugged indifferently and put an arm around my waist so he could pull me to him and kiss the top of my head.

"You two are so cute together," Lily gushed. Snape and I both blushed slightly and looked away from her.

"So…why do I feel the emotions from those dreams like they were my own?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"Like…When I dreamed about Severus loving…" I blushed even harder and cursed myself for bringing it up, "Loving Lily…it made me love her, too."

I was careful not to meet her eye.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "That is just another mystery of the link you two shared. It is possible the link was so deep in your subconscious that any shared memories altered your emotions. That is just my guess, however."

"Why didn't it affect Severus as much as it did me?" I asked, looking at Snape. Snape hesitated.

"It did, Abigail. True I never dreamt your memories, but…the one you shared with me…the memory of your mother's death… It made me hate the men who did it. The two Death Eaters who killed Julia… I killed them," he said quietly.

"You killed them?"

He nodded his head, looking guilty.

"I was driven by revenge and when the opportunity came, I took it," he said softly. I wanted to say thank you, but couldn't form the words. I laced my fingers with his and squeezed his hand.

"I believe Lily has something she wants to say to you, Abigail," Dumbledore said, nodding to the girl whose gaze I had been trying to avoid. I looked at her now.

"Something about your mother that I think you should know," Lily said quietly with a small smile.

I listened intently and she began.

"I went out for a breath of fresh air one night. I wasn't supposed to. Albus warned us that leaving the safe house was dangerous, but I really couldn't stand being cooped up. So when James and Harry were sleeping, I slipped out of the house. I was just going to go for a walk around the block- no harm in it, I thought, we were in a perfectly obscure Muggle village. I hadn't reached the end of the driveway when I heard muffled sobs. I looked all around me, but saw nothing. Finally, I felt compelled to look up. There, sitting in a tree, was a girl I had not seen since she graduated Hogwarts- Julia Prewett.

She was dressed in all black robes. Her black hair hung in wisps around her pale face. She was crying, something that so vastly contrasted the personality of the girl I had known at school I thought at first if wasn't her.

But I knew it was. There was no mistaking those bright blue eyes. The fact that she was sitting in a tree helped, too.

My gut instinct was to run- run back into the house, get Harry and James, and leave. It was common knowledge when we were young that Julia wanted to be a Death Eater. But she, herself, had never been too dark. She had an interest in the Dark Arts, but I had never seen her torture anyone. She kept to herself most of the time and she could make friends with the best of them and the worst of them...even if she didn't like them.

Maybe that's why I didn't run. Seeing her, Julia- the girl who had never been afraid or anything other than cool and emotionless- seeing her disheveled, crying, in a tree made me stay.

"Julia?" I said cautiously, still not entirely sure that she might not hex me. My hand was tight on my wand- it had been ever since I heard the sobs. She sniffed and looked down.

"Is that...Lils?" she asked. Then she smiled, a watery smile, and slid down out of the tree. She landed on her feet, though rather unsteady. She had no wand or weapon that I could see, but I still kept my wand out.

"Are you going to hex me, Gryffindor?" she inquired, half-smiling. I hesitated but didn't falter.

"You can't be too careful," I murmured.

"No," she agreed, "You can't."

A moment of silence passed and I had to ask.

"Are you a Death Eater?" I asked. Her face fell for a moment and I saw reflected in her blue eyes a sort of terrified helplessness that just about broke my heart. She quickly cleared her expression and looked towards the house.

"I heard you have a baby now. Girl or boy?" Julia asked me, not answering my question.

"A boy. His name is Harry. ...you didn't answer my question."

"I have a girl," Julia continued as if she hadn't heard me, "Two, actually. Mary who's six and Abby, who's one."

"Harry's a year old as well. Is Abby short for Abigail?"

"Yes. Is Harry short for Harold?"

"No," I replied, making a face at the name Harold. James had liked the name Harold, but I hadn't. We had compromised by settling on Harry.

"Are you a Death Eater?" I repeated my question.

"I...am. I'm just not so sure I want to be anymore. My girls... I don't want them growing up like this."

"Why don't you leave?" I asked her, "The Order can protect you, if that's what you fear-"

Julia laughed bitterly.

"It's not just that...though I feel the need to point out, the Order can barely protect you and yours."

"We're safe," I argued.

"You change hiding places once a week. I found you...but it's mostly because I'm good. The other reason we can't leave is... Tommy..."

"Tommy Rivers?" I inquired.

"My babies father. He won't leave. He is loyal to the Dark Lord. He wants Mary and Abby to grow up under the Dark Lord, being faithful to him, learning the Dark Arts..."

She looked away from me, turning her gaze instead to the sky.

"I should have been an astronomer," she murmured quietly to herself, or at least I think that's what she said.

A few more minutes passed.

"Have you heard from Severus?" she asked me finally. This time it was my turn to look away. I hadn't spoken to Severus in years...since the day he called me a Mudblood.

"No," I said without looking at her, "We haven't spoken since..."

"Do you still hate him?" she asked, sounding like she might already know the answer. I looked around to make sure it was just us. I glanced up at the stars again.

"Of course I don't. I was...just a kid. I screwed up a good friendship with him by staying mad. Is he...?"

"No. He's not mad. He was never mad. He was consumed with guilt after what happened. He moped for months. He really loved you and was really sorry. I think he's still moping, but now... he's different."

"Different how?" I asked, still not looking at her, and not entirely sure I wanted to know.

"He's bitter. Very."

"...and he serves the Dark Lord," I said. It was a statement, not a question. Albus had told me Severus was a Death Eater. Julia didn't respond, which I took as confirmation. I sighed heavily.

"I wish there were some way...to get him to come over to the good side. To make him see the error of his ways," I said mournfully.

"You could, I think... if anyone could do it, it would be you. If anyone could turn Severus from good to bad, it would be you," she replied, "If you just talked to him..."

"It's too risky now. I shouldn't even be talking to you now. But maybe, once this war is over, once I can stop hiding... I _will _go find him…" "

Snape closed his eyes and turned his face away. A moment passed before he looked back at Lily.

"You were going to come see me…and try and get me to turn good?" he asked quietly.

"Would it have worked?" she asked with a faint smile.

He nodded his head wordlessly.

All of a sudden another tiger came bounding out of the forest. This one was white, like me, only bigger and with two bright blue eyes.

"I heard you talking about me, Gryffindor," said Mother to Lily as she came bounding up.

"Julia," Lily said smiling. Mother's eyes found me and Snape. Her tail twitched mischievously and she bounded over to us. She butted Snape with her head, hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall over.

"What was that for?" Snape protested, getting to his feet.

"For having sex with my daughter, you old perv," she said lightly. Lily looked as if she were fighting a smile.

"Mother!" I protested.

"Hey Abs," she replied brightly.

"Why are you still a tiger?" I inquired, "Everyone else turned human when they got closer."

"Because I like being a tiger," she replied, examining her lethal claws with an interested expression on her tiger face.

"Albus, shouldn't we be going?" Lupin asked, looking towards the Crystal Ship I had noticed earlier.

"Right," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "Now that we're all here, we can take Abby on…"

"'On'?" I repeated curiously.

"Yeah, you know- on," Lupin said dramatically, pointing to the horizon.

Snape took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he murmured in my ear as we started towards the ship.

"I'm not worried," I replied, "I'm with you."

But as we got father down the beach I started to feel weird.

"Ow," I said and stopped walking.

"What ow?" Snape asked, looking concerned, "You shouldn't be able to feel anything here…"

"I feel…like I'm being stretched. Almost like I'm being forced to Apparate," I said, wincing.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore, coming to a stop, "You're being called back. Apparently you aren't completely dead."

"But I am! I drank a poison!" I said, "A lethal, fast-acting one."

"You committed suicide?" Snape said, shocked.

"How did you think I died?"

"I thought maybe Aurors got you are something, I don't know, I didn't really think about it. Abigail, why would you do that?"

He looked into my eyes imploringly.

"…I don't want to live without you," I murmured quietly.

"Abigail, I don't want you to die! You should live your life as long as you can. Don't worry about me. I'll be waiting for you," he promised.

"But-"

I felt something pulling at me again. I grabbed Snape's hands in a desperate attempt to remain.

"Abigail, promise me you won't kill yourself again," he said to me. I didn't respond.

"Abigail, if you commit suicide again, I'll never speak to you again," he threatened.

"…Fine," I said, eyes filling with tears, "I won't do it again."

Something pulled at me again and I knew this was my last chance. I threw my arms around Snape's neck and kissed him desperately. Then he was gone- as was the feel of the sand beneath my bare feet, the warm breeze, and the smell of the ocean.

I awoke to the smell of dirt and a throat so sore it felt like a rock had been shoved down it. When I finished coughing I could see that I was still in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. I looked up into the face of my rescuer and saw familiar emerald eyes.

"Potter," I said, scowling, "Leave it to you to come valiantly to my rescue."

He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to just let you off yourself," he said, "I shoved a bezoar down your throat."

"I want to see Severus again," I said pitifully, looking at his name engraved on the headstone. Potter hesitated.

"There…may be a way…" he said slowly.

"How?" I demanded, standing up to look him in the eye.

"Do you know the story of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Of course. My mother used to read _The Tales of Beetle the Bard _to my sister and I when we were little. What does a children's tale have to do with anything?"

"The Resurrection Stone," he said quietly.

"It's a myth," I said scornfully.

"It's not. It was real. Dumbledore had it- it was part of Marvolo Gaunt's ring, but you wouldn't know who that is…"

"Actually I do know who that is," I said, thinking back to the day I first say the ring in Dumbledore's office, the day his hand had been cursed, "What happened to the ring?"

"I had it…I dropped it…in the forest. The night I killed Voldemort. I think…if you're meant to find it, you will."

Then Potter turned his back on me and walked away. When got outside the gate, he Disapparated. Heart pounding, I got to my feet. I had promised Snape I wouldn't commit suicide again and I planned on sticking to that promise- whether it had been a dream or not, I wasn't sure. But Potter had just offered me a way we could be together again. The question was, would I go against the laws of nature itself and bring someone back from the dead?

The answer was yes, I would.

I returned to Hogwarts, but did not even approach the castle. I went straight to the edge of the woods, cursing Potter for not giving me a more specific location. I morphed into tiger-form and looked for any sign of the ring. Finally, I hit Potter's scent. It was stale and smelled of fear. I searched and searched for an hour before a bit of moonlight hit the little blue stone and made it shine just enough for me to see it. I pounced on it out of instinct, then morphed back into a human with it held in my hand. I examined the little blue stone with the strange symbol on it.

I thought over the story of the Deathly Hollows as I made my way back to the Godric's Hollow cemetery. The empty vial of poison still lay on the ground where I had dropped it. I kicked it away and sat down, staring at the stone. In the story, the brother had ended up committing suicide after bringing the girl he loved back from the dead. It was said she was "Sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered."

"Maybe I can find a way to fix that," I said quietly. Surely there was some sort of magic- undoubtedly dark and extremely forbidden, but as long as I didn't have to kill anyone I didn't care- that could restore someone from death?

"I owe it to my heart to try," I said aloud. Breathing fast and hard I stared down at the stone, then turned it over three times in my hand, as the brother had in the story.

My eyes were closed for fear of what would happen, but I knew it worked when my ears picked up the faint sound of shuffling feet.

"Abigail. How-?" said his voice and I opened my eyes.

He wasn't quite a ghost, but I could tell he wasn't true flesh either. That didn't matter to me. It was still Snape- the same black eyes, the same black hair, the same ghost of a smile.

"The Resurrection Stone," I said softly, "From the children's tale? Apparently it's real."

"Dumbledore said Potter dropped it."

"He told me where it was and I found it. I intend to lose it again as soon as possible. It makes me extremely nervous."

"…Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Godric's Hollow."

His eyes found his own tombstone, then the one next to it.

"You had me buried next to her?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded.

"…Thank you, Abigail…"

He looked down at himself for the first time, a mildly interested expression on his face.

"I don't feel right," he commented.

"I'm hoping there's a way to fix that. Something the second brother from the story wouldn't have dared to try."

"Dark Magic?" Snape asked, smirking.

"Dark Magic," I confirmed with a mischievous grin.

It took months of reading and researching before I found what I needed to restore Snape to his true self. I could see why the second brother had gone mad- having the one you love, but not having them…it was torture. But I finally found what we needed in a bunch of dust-covered books that came from the Malfoy's basement. The Malfoys had all survived the battle of Hogwarts and had stopped being such pricks to everyone. Bellatrix had died, however- she had been killed by Mrs. Weasley, which I found both amusing and satisfying.

It was a potion that restored Snape to himself, not unlike the potion the Dark Lord used to return to power. It called for some pretty horrid things and some things that were difficult to procure and illegal. Still I brewed the potion, not caring that I was breaking probably a hundred laws. My definitions of good and bad were a little blurry, but as long as I didn't have to kill, I was fine with it.

I finished the potion early one morning over the summer. Snape insisted on going into the other room to drink it. We were staying at our house in Spinner's End and, as of yet, we had not been disturbed by anyone. I heard a startled cry from the other room, but Snape assured me, his voice sounding slightly different, that everything was fine.

"In fact, it's more than fine," he called.

When Snape stepped into the kitchen ten minutes later I saw that he had grown younger. The potion appeared to have made him eighteen again. He caught my eye and smiled and I knew it was truly him. I started to cry. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest. He took my face in his hands and kissed me reverently.

"I'm never leaving you again," he vowed, "I don't care if we never do anything dangerous ever again. I don't care if we have to go live as bloody _sheep farmers_!"

Then he kissed me again and I was laughing and crying and everything felt right in the world.

"I don't know about sheep farmers," I said, "But there might be a job for us at Hogwarts."

"But I'm supposed to be dead," he reminded me, "And somehow I doubt Minerva would hire me. She's headmistress now, right?"

"Yes, but we've got Potter on our side. He made sure everyone knew you were really one of the good guys all along."

"Seriously?" he said with a groan.

"Yes. Of course, most people might not recognize you now. You could change your name. Just make one up. Then we could go work at Hogwarts and no one would be the wiser."

"More teaching? Can't we take a break for a while, maybe make another attempt at a vacation? This time we won't have to Apparate back every few days."

"Sounds good to me," I said agreeably. Then he smiled and kissed me again and I knew that everything would be fine, no matter what happened, as long as we were together…

**THE END**

Or is it???

Little Epilogue coming up, you guys, stick with it! J


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**(19 Years Later)**_

I was in the Potions classroom on September 2nd, preparing for the first class of the term. I was looking over the class roll absently. Snape was sitting at his desk, working diligently on lesson plans that should have been complete yesterday. We had been working at Hogwarts for nine years under assumed identities. I think McGonagall suspected, however, for I often caught her smiling knowingly at the pair of us. Snape- or should I say Jeffery Addams- was the Potions Master and I was his assistant Abigail Addams.

A name on the role caught my eye.

"Severus-" I began.

"Abigail, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't call me by that name-?"

"Have you seen the classlist?"

"Er…I meant to get around to that," he said sheepishly, "What is it?"

"…Potter…"

"Another one?" he said, exasperated, but he was hiding a smile. Harry Potter's son, James, had started Hogwarts already and he was a notorious trouble-maker. Snape had a soft spot for the boy, however, and rarely gave him detention.

"Look," I said, pushing the list towards him. He scanned it and then he paused.

"Albus Severus Potter," he read aloud.

I hadn't spoken to Potter since the night in the cemetery and neither had Snape. Potter had no way of knowing he was alive and well, working at Hogwarts.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if Harry knew the truth," Snape said thoughtfully, but he had no chance to contemplate it as the bell rang and children began pouring in. I spotted Albus Severus Potter immediately. He looked exactly like Harry, even-

"_Her eyes," _Snape thought to me, _"He has her eyes…"_

_Looks just like Harry, doesn't he?_

The class passed as the usual first class of the day did, with Snape giving his little speech with me adding things occasionally. We didn't have them do anything but copy notes that first day, but as the week progressed it became obvious Albus Severus had a knack for Potions.

"That boy has some serious Potion skills," I remarked, observing his potion after the class left on Friday.

"He's a right shot better than his brother," Snape mumbled, "Let's finish these up. I'd rather not have any work to do this weekend."

"Plans?" I asked curiously.

"You might say that," he said with a smile.

"Well let me know how that works out for you," I said sarcastically.

"You're coming with me, of course," he said, catching me by the arms. He pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily. He reached for his wand and waved it absently at the door, which closed and locked immediately. He cast aside his wand on the desk and put both arms around me. Before I knew it he was lifting me up on the desk and sliding my skirt up…

"Nineteen years and we still go at each other like teenagers every chance we get," I said when we were finished, smiling. He smiled as well.

That night after supper, Snape and I left the castle. He didn't tell me where we were going, but I had a sneaking suspicion I knew already. We Apparated in front of a house that looked familiar, but was a right sight cleaner than the last time I had seen it.

"Grimmauld Place?" I inquired and Snape nodded.

We walked forward and I knocked on the door. A moment passed and the door was opened by a young girl with red hair and familiar brown eyes. She was too young to attend Hogwarts- my guess was nine, but I was no expert.

"Hi," she said grinning, "My name's Lily. What's your name?"

"My name's Abigail and this is-" I barely suppressed an eye roll "-Jeffery. Is your Dad home?"

At that moment a woman appeared behind the little girl. She had the same red hair and the same warm brown eyes.

"Ginny Weasley," I said, smiling. She looked startled.

"Abby? I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed, "And it's Ginny Potter now."

"Congratulations. I've seen your sons at Hogwarts- I work there now. Albus is brilliant at Potions," I told her, "I was hoping we could see Harry for a moment?"

"Of course," she said, eyeing Snape curiously, "Come in."

She led us into the sitting room, little Lily trailing behind us, where sat Harry Potter. He was watching a Muggle television but he shut it off when he saw us come in.

"Abby Prewett wants to talk to you Harry," Ginny said.

"It's Abby Addams now, Ginny," I told her, smiling, "This is my husband. Jeffery Addams."

"Congratulations," Ginny said with a grin, looking Snape over. He wasn't recognizable as himself from twenty years ago. He was thinner now, less sallow, his face had less lines, he smiled more, and his hair stayed clean.

"Ginny could you give us a minute?" Potter asked her.

"Sure," she replied brightly and left the room, the little girl trailing behind her, but looking back at us curiously.

"So," Potter said, once his wife and daughter were gone, "Snape."

"Potter," he said in a drawling voice that sounded just like his old self. He caught my eye and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"You did it, Abby. How did you fix what happened in the story?" Potter inquired, looking at me.

"You probably don't really want to know that," I replied.

"Was it Dark Magic?"

"Who, me, use Dark Magic?" I said innocently. Snape chuckled quietly.

"Was that a laugh, Snape?" Potter asked, smiling, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I've changed a lot since you saw me last, Potter," he replied simply.

"I noticed. So, you don't hate me any more?"

"No, I think not," Snape said quietly.

"Then call me Harry."

"Very well…Harry. Then you may call me Severus. Or, for safety's sake, my assumed identity- Jeffery Addams."

"Jeffery?" Potter said with a grin, "You don't look like a Jeffery."

"That's what _I _said, too," I said, rolling my eyes. Snape scowled at us both, but a slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"So, the two of you work at Hogwarts?" Potter inquired. I inclined my head.

"How did you know?" Snape asked him.

"Albus- my son- wrote to me. Potions is his favorite class."

"Of course it is. The boy's genius," I said, "You should be proud."

"I am. Very proud."

"You named him after me," Snape said without prelude, "Dumbledore and myself."

"Well, yeah," Potter said, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way, "I thought you were dead, after all."

"…Thank you," Snape said. Potter shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject.

We talked for a while about what happened to the remaining Death Eaters. We talked about members of the Order, we talked about people we'd known at school, and we talked about Teddy Lupin, who had already graduated Hogwarts. I had played favorites with him, of course, and he came to me for advice throughout his years at Hogwarts, even though he was in Gryffindor.

When we left Potter's house Snape didn't say much of anything. We Disapparated on the street and appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. Halfway across the grounds a little voice called out to us.

"Mum! Daddy!"

We turned simultaneously to see a seven-year-old girl flying towards us on a broomstick. She was only two or three feet off the ground, but she was wobbly and fear of her falling gripped me.

"Julie Lillian Snape! Get down from there _right now_, little lady. You're too young to fly," I called sternly. She scowled at me, reminding me of her father, and touched down to the ground. When her feet touched the ground a brownish cat streaked out of the bushes where it had been hiding and proceeded to twist itself around her ankles. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. The caretaker, Filch, had taken a shine to Julie almost as soon as she could walk. He didn't snap at her like he did the students and he was as nice to her as a crotchety old man could be. In turn, Julie helped him clean the castle whenever the fancy struck her. Mrs. Norris had taken a shine to her as well and you could find the cat with her almost as often as you could find it with Filch.

"I wouldn't have fallen, Mum," she said to me, "Madam Hooch taught me how to hang on. She was giving me flying lessons yesterday."

"Does Madam Hooch know you're out here alone?"

"…No," she admitted, "No one knows. But I was really flying! Daddy, did you see?"

"I did see," Snape said with a grin, "Maybe you'll make the Quidditch team when you start school."

I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile.

Julie was a combination of us both with her black hair and her dark green eyes. Her skin was pale and soft. She was a real beauty.

To my knowledge she was the only child ever to actually _live _at Hogwarts. She wasn't old enough to attend classes, but most of the staff liked her immensely and would let her sit in on their classes, if only to watch the older kids practicing magic or listen to lectures. As a result, she was already brilliant and often surprised us with her knowledge.

"Did you know that wizards were flying on broomsticks as early as 962 A.D.?" Julie said as the three of us walked towards the castle. Snape caught my eye and smiled.

"Have you ever heard of Creaothceann?" Julie asked, looking up at me.

"No," I answered honestly, "What is it?"

"It's a game played on broomsticks that originated in Scotland," she replied smartly, "But unlike Quidditch, players wear a cauldron strapped to their heads. At the sound of the horn, a hundred charmed rocks and boulders that were hovering a hundred feet above the ground begin to fall towards the ground. The object of the game is to catch as many rocks as you can in the cauldron."

"Sounds dangerous," I said, frowning.

"Oh it is. 80% of players die. That's why they banned it in 1762," she replied.

"Promise me you won't try and play Creaothceann, Julie," Snape said to her.

"Dad! I'm not an idiot," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You sound just like your mother when you say that," he said with a smile. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Julie, why don't you go inside and get ready for bed?" I suggested to her, "We'll be inside in a moment. Go pick out a bedtime story."

"Mkay," she said, skipping off towards the castle.

"And don't pick the Hallows story again either!" Snape called after her, "I'm not reading that for a third night in a row."

She glanced back over her shoulder and made a face at him. Then she continued on towards the castle.

"She really is a combination of us both," Snape said, taking my hand and smiling as we watched her go. I nodded my head in agreement, squeezing his hand. Faint voices drifted over the grounds to us suddenly.

"James, are you sure this is a good idea?" said a nervous voice. It was Albus Severus, following his older brother James away from the castle.

"Sure it is! What're you, chicken? Kids get dared to sneak into the Shrieking Shack all the time," James replied.

"But what about the Whomping Willow?"

"That old sapling? No big deal. He doesn't have much 'whomp' left in him these days." Snape pressed a finger to his lips, motioning me to be silent, and we followed Albus and James at a distance. They approached the Whomping Willow, which swung its branches feebly then gave up with a sigh. James and Albus Severus slipped easily into the passage and we continued to follow. I could tell both boys were actually a little frightened, though James was better at hiding it. He even went so far as to tease his brother about being scared.

_He's so mean, _I thought, directing my thoughts at Snape as James taunted his little brother about being scared.

"_He's not being mean," _Snape replied, if not a little defensively, _"They're brothers. It's what brothers do."_

_You never had brothers or sisters, did you?_

"_Well, no."_

_You're lucky, _I thought, half-joking. I missed my sister Mary, but I hadn't gone to tell her what happened. She assumed we had been killed in the war and I had never gone to tell her otherwise. I had walked past her apartment a few times over the years and seen her- alive and well, happy, and eventually with a family.

Eventually James and Albus Severus reached the room at the end of the passage that was wrecked from Lupin's childhood days. Being here brought a pang of pain to my heart.

"Woah. James, I really don't think we should be here-" Albus Severus said to his brother and turned to the door just in time to see Snape and myself walk in.

"You should listen to your brother more often, James," I said to him.

"Are we in trouble?" Albus Severus asked nervously.

"Yes," Snape said.

"Are you going to give us detention?"

I raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"…No," he said finally, "But if I find you breaking the rules again, I could very well write to your father."

With that Snape turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Professor Addams!" Albus called after him. I saw Snape pause, then continue on out.

"You boys should get back to the castle before Filch locks you out," I suggested to them, then hurried to catch up with Snape.

"That was nicely handled," I said to him as we headed inside the castle.

"Hmph. Must be getting soft in my old age," he said with a half smile.

"Yeah, pretty soon you'll be dressing like Lockhart used to and sending cupids out with Valentines."

"When hell freezes over," he replied, no longer smiling.

When we reached the Entrance Hall we saw Julie standing there waiting for us. She was dressed in fuzzy purple pajamas and had a book in one hand and a stuffed tiger dangling from her other hand.

"Come on, Daddy, come read to me about Goblins," she said brightly. A few students who were going up the stairs snickered. Snape scowled.

"Come on, _Daddy_," I said with a grin.

"Hmph," he said and pulled me to him to kiss me swiftly on the forehead.

"Come on you guys, stop making out in the Entrance Hall," Julie said impatiently. More students laughed and Snape and I hurried Julie into the dungeons.

"'Making out'?" I said to her, "Where'd you learn that?"

"From the older students," she said smartly.

"Well, don't listen to them. That wasn't making out."

"Was too," she argued, "Making out is kissing and that was a kiss."

"Tell your father to explain it to you," I told her.

"Me?" Snape protested.

"I just want to read about Goblins. Come on, Daddy," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her room. I watched, amused, as Snape scooped her up, put her on his shoulders, and carted her off to her bedroom.

While Snape went through Julie's bedtime routine I went into our room. Instead of just a mattress on the floor, there was a King size bed with black satin sheets. Shelves with vials of various potions still lined the walls. The picture of Lily was still in its place. I kicked my shoes off and lay on the bed. Snape came in a little while later.

"Julie asleep?" I asked. He nodded his head and came to lay beside me. The light of the torches on the wall made my ring shine slightly. My wedding band, given to me by the Dark Lord. Snape noticed my attention had strayed to it and he pulled my hand to his mouth to kiss it. Then he turned my wrist palm-up and kissed the Dark Mark which was so faded now it was almost invisible.

"I love you," he murmured quietly, his breath warm on my skin.

"I love you, too."

**THE END**

Author's Note: Yep, so it's definitely the end now. Sorry it sucks BUT I have been inspired to write more, so if you like my story line and my characters, AND you like Teddy Lupin, prepare for the awesomeness of a sequel. Oh and please Read and Review. Thanks! J

~TheVampyre13


End file.
